The road
by karie99loki
Summary: Kathe- une terrienne tout à fait banale- fait la douloureuse rencontre de Loki sur une route perdue d'Alaska. Emmenée de force, elle devra aider le dieu dans une mystérieuse quête sans perdre son humanité face au regard de glace de son kidnappeur. La planète Terre ne survivra peut être pas à la seconde visite de ce dieu vengeur.. raiting M pour la suite ;
1. Chapter 1

Un immense merci à akasha54 qui a bien voulu devenir ma correctrice pour cette fanfiction.

Tous les premiers chapitres ( du 1 au 17 ) seront bientôt corrigés, n'hésitez pas à la remercier pour son travail avec une review parce que je sais qu'il est bien plus agréable de lire un texte sans fautes et malheureuse je n'ai pas le don divin de l'orthographe et de la grammaire. Donc, merci akasha54 ! :)

Chapitre 1

Un long bâillement étira les traits du visage fatigué de Kathe. Le corps tout engourdi par d'interminables heures de route, elle réajusta sa position sur son siège - ses fesses commençant vraiment à être douloureuses - et agrippa un peu plus fermement le volant de sa petite voiture citadine.

« _Pas question de finir dans un arbre_ », se dit Kathe, en gardant désespérément les yeux ouverts. Perdue en pleine nuit sur une petite route de montagne, elle regrettait, de plus en plus, de s'être embarquée dans cette aventure.

« _Encore un coup fumant de Pitt »,_ fulmina-elle, en se concentrant à rouler le plus éloigné possible du ravin qui bordait la route. Les virages se faisaient de plus en plus serrés et l'idée de s'arrêter au bord de la route en attendant que le jour se lève traversa son esprit. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le cadran au-dessus de l'autoradio : « 4h30». Elle prit encore quatre ou cinq virages de plus - à quoi bon compter, il lui semblait que cette montagne n'en finirait jamais - et décida de finalement s'arrêter, en repérant un recoin proche de la falaise, où sa petite citadine n'aurait aucun mal à se nicher.

Toujours prudente, Kathe enclencha les warnings afin d'être bien visible, au cas où d'autres automobilistes auraient décidé de se perdre dans ce trou paumé d'Alaska. Elle enfila sa grosse doudoune et son écharpe, et quitta avec plaisir le petit habitacle de l'auto pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle fut immédiatement assaillie par un froid mordant, mais l'air pur qui emplit ses poumons était autrement plus agréable que l'ambiance chaude, mais étouffante, de la voiture.

Elle étira tous ses muscles, tendant les bras au ciel, et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en sentant tous ses muscles s'étirer. Après quoi, elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Et, tout en fumant allègrement, Kathe se demanda pour la millième fois de la journée ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre ici. D'accord, Pitt avait été très convainquant en lui parlant de ce magnifique chalet sur Middle Mountain, un endroit coupé du monde, « un endroit parfait pour elle » qu'il avait dit. Mais franchement, s'éloigner du problème ne le ferait pas disparaître. Et ce n'est sûrement pas en disparaissant quelques semaines que tout redeviendrait parfait... Kathe tira plus fort sur sa cigarette, le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, Kathe se souvenait parfaitement du jour de leur rencontre, et comme il avait été charmant et délicat. Il lui avait fait la cour et elle était tombée sous le charme. Quand a-t-il commencé à devenir violent ? Ça, Kathe était bien incapable de se le rappeler, l'amour rend aveugle comme on dit. Il lui aura fallu du temps pour enfin comprendre sa vraie nature, cette nature qu'il savait si bien cacher aux autres, mais les bleus sur le corps de Kathe ne pouvaient, eux, cacher la violence de cet homme. Elle avait fini par comprendre - après beaucoup de souffrance - qu'il ne changerait jamais, mais même après avoir compris, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à passer à l'action. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Lui faire face ? Il la frapperait sûrement à mort si elle le quittait, ce type n'est pas du genre à se faire larguer !

Il ne lui était resté qu'une solution : la fuite.

Après des semaines de réflexions, et des coups en plus, Pitt lui avait enfin offert une porte de sortie. Après tout ce temps, Pitt a été le seul à sentir la détresse de la jeune femme, à voir les kilos en moins, les yeux rougis par les larmes. De toutes ses connaissances, et peut être même de sa famille, Pitt était le seul en qui elle avait vraiment confiance et c'est en pleurs qu'elle avait accepté sa proposition de partir se ressourcer quelques jours au chalet, pour prendre du recul.

Elle était partie à des centaines de kilomètres de leur appartement, à « lui » et à elle. Mais, apparemment, ce n'était toujours pas assez. Combien de distance, combien de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin passer à autre chose ? Ce type la terrifiait tant maintenant, qu'elle se refusait même à prononcer son nom en pensée. Dans un accès de rage de se voir aussi faible, Kathe écrasa nerveusement sa cigarette sur le sol rocailleux. Elle se sentait bloquée. Dans une impasse totale, elle se voyait déjà finir dans la rubrique nécrologique du journal télévisé, faisant les gros titres: « Une jeune fille retrouvée morte, son corps balancé à la poubelle ».

Un élan incontrôlable de peur la submergea tout d'un coup et elle dut faire quelques pas pour tenter de faire disparaître cette idée de la tête; sans succès.

C'est à peu près arrivée face au ravin, qu'une autre idée émergea enfin dans sa tête, une idée toute aussi dangereuse et au même dénouement : la mort. Mais Kathe était trop fière pour être la victime de ce fou furieux, pas question qu'elle lui laisse le dernier mot. « Un jour je vais vraiment finir par te tuer...». C'est ce qu'il avait dit juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'Alaska. Ce fut le mot de trop, plus que les coups, c'est cette menace non dissimulée qui l'avait fait fuir. Elle avait quitté le salon comme un diable sort d'une boîte, avait attrapé son sac à main à la volé, tout en enfilant rapidement ses tennis. Dieu soit loué, Pitt lui avait donné les clefs du chalet en lui indiquant la route à suivre le matin même. Elle avait un but, un objectif maintenant : partir.

En entendant les pas lourds de colère de son petit-ami se rapprocher, elle s'était carrément propulsée à l'extérieur de l'appartement, puis de l'immeuble, pour se retrouver à courir sur le trottoir. C'est comme dans un état de transe qu'elle avait rejoint sa voiture, démarrant à toute vitesse, et totalement inconsciente des regards médusés des passants. Les pneus de sa petite citadine couinèrent affreusement sur le bitume quand elle fit accélérer le moteur pour disparaître au coin de la rue. Il lui avait semblé l'apercevoir dans son rétroviseur, debout - le corps tendu comme jamais -, ses yeux noirs la fixant avec rage. Elle était sûre qu'il avait compris: il était en train de la perdre. Kathe n'était plus sous son emprise et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il la retrouverait et il la tuerait, elle en était quasi sûre.

Face au ravin, c'est machinalement qu'elle extirpa son téléphone portable de la poche de sa doudoune, elle ne chercha même pas le nom dans le répertoire, composant le numéro mécaniquement. Il lui était totalement futile de se demander quelle heure il pouvait bien être au Nouveau-Mexique avec le décalage horaire. Kathe imagina un instant le paysage de son enfance chaud et agréable, en écoutant son portable sonner, cherchant à joindre son destinataire, quand un Clic se fit entendre.

- **Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Daniel Crowford, merci de laisser un message** ...

Après avoir entendu le bip habituel, Kathe sortie de sa rêverie pour se retrouver dans la froide réalité. C'est, étonnée, qu'elle se mit à parler d'une voix calme et posée.

- **Maman c'est moi, je suis en Alaska**.

Elle ne put empêcher un petit rire crispé traverser ses lèvres.

- **J'ai enfin compris que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, parce qu'à partir de maintenant, tout ira mieux pour moi. Je t'assure que j'ai bien réfléchi, alors ne soit pas trop triste, ok ? Ho ! Et, dit à Pitt qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher. Bye.**

Au moment où Kathe s'apprêtait à raccrocher son téléphone une étrange lueur dans le ciel, encore étoilé, attira son regard.

« _Une aurore boréale_ ? »

Kathe fut un instant ravi que l'univers lui envoie un dernier signe d'adieu lui aussi. Mais la seconde d'après, elle déchantait, le ciel semblait se tordre tandis qu'un éclair de lumière arc-en-ciel descendit à toute vitesse dans sa direction et frappa violemment la route en amont. La roche explosa à son contact, projetant de la caillasse dans les airs et retombant lourdement sur la voiture de la jeune femme. Le souffle de l'impact projeta violemment Kathe en arrière et dans un juron mal-contrôlé, elle tomba dans le ravin.

Elle maudit tous les dieux en cet instant précis. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, soit; mais ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Au lieu de rencontrer un grand vide comme elle s'y attendait, Kathe heurta violemment la paroi rocheuse se prenant au passage toutes les branches dans sa chute. Sa dégringolade sembla durer mille ans et c'est douloureusement qu'elle finit par heurter un sol plat et rocailleux, stoppant net sa chute. Le souffle totalement coupé, elle mit du temps à recouvrer ses esprits, son corps se rappelant à elle par vagues de douleur de plus en plus fortes.

Elle était allongée de tout son long au milieu de la route, tout son corps la faisant atrocement souffrir. Mais elle savait reconnaître une douleur d'une autre - c'était une experte des coups et blessures de femme battue après tout ! – et à part quelques bleus et des écorchures sur à peu près tout son corps, on peut dire qu'elle s'en sortait plus ou moins bien.

« _Je suis encore en vie. ...youhou...! »_

Bien qu'elle n'ait fait que penser, son corps se souleva sous un spasme de douleur, comme pour la féliciter de cette bonne nouvelle. Il lui aura fallu tomber, pour de vrai, dans ce foutu ravin pour qu'elle se doute enfin qu'elle voulait vivre. Vivre à n'importe quel prix.

Le choc passé, elle ne se releva toujours pas. Son cerveau tournait maintenant à cent mille à l'heure et elle se posait un milliard de questions - l'adrénaline sûrement.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un éclair ? Non, l'électricité ne tombe pas en faisant des explosions arc-en-ciel, je ne suis pas physicienne mais quand même ! »_

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour retrouver une bonne vision dans le noir total d'une nuit « normale ». Pensant, au début, endurer le choc de sa dégringolade, elle dut bien s'avouer au bout d'un moment que le voile, qu'elle avait devant les yeux, ressemblait finalement bien plus à un aveuglement d'un flash d'appareil photo.

« _Sauf que là, il aurait fallu un appareil super balèze, putain !_»

Il lui fallut pas moins de cinq minutes pour retrouver la vue et tout autant pour se remettre debout. Avec toujours tout un tas de questions en tête, elle commença à remonter péniblement vers sa voiture, espérant secrètement, qu'elle n'ait pas été soufflée par cette explosion d'éclair atomique.

N'arrivant toujours pas à comprendre de quel genre d'effet atmosphérique cela pouvait bien être, elle abandonna toute chance de connaître un jour les réponses à ses questions tant la joie de retrouver sa petite voiture – presque - intacte, là où elle l'avait laissé, fut grande. Elle se rapprocha, à grands pas, des quelques mètres la séparant des feux de warning, quand un bruit l'alerta. Il semblait proche et sans trop savoir pourquoi Kathe se crispa, à l'affût du moindre signe suspect. Bizarrement, le fait d'être une femme seule sur une route perdue ne l'inquiétait pas trop, qui aurait-elle bien pu rencontrer ? Big foot ?

« _Allons un peu de sérieux, il n'y a rien ici..._»

Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher une peur instinctive lui tordre le ventre. Tentant de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, elle fit cependant un tour sur elle-même pour inspecter les lieux. Le jour commençait tout doucement à se lever et au lieu d'être entourée par une noirceur à couper au couteau, Kathe pouvait enfin apercevoir les deux bords de la route, la paroi de la falaise, et même le prochain virage un peu plus haut sur la route. Elle ne vit rien d'autres que sa voiture, les warnings rougeoyants, et les nombreux débris rocheux au sol.

Toujours les nerfs à vifs, elle s'élança finalement sur les derniers mètres, cela lui sembla durer une éternité et quand, enfin, elle atteignit la poignée de la porte - espérant retrouver le confort et la sécurité de l'habitacle de la voiture - elle se figea sur place. Elle entendait une respiration juste derrière elle : une respiration calme mais assez forte pour chatouiller son oreille et sa joue. Un sursaut, suivi d'un cri aigu, la fit se retourner instantanément. La peur de découvrir un monstre aux crocs acérés, tapis dans son dos, prêt à la dévorer, rendit son corps incontrôlable. Cependant, au lieu de découvrir un monstrueux Big foot - comme elle s'y attendait - Kathe découvrit un homme, penché vers elle, qui recula rapidement en la voyant se retourner et s'agiter dans tous les sens, en criant.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'analyser cette nouvelle information que l'homme la plaqua lourdement contre la carrosserie cabossée de sa voiture. Elle sentit le véhicule bouger sous la pression de son corps plaqué par deux grandes mains, entravant totalement ses bras le long de son corps. Kathe eut la très désagréable impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon qu'on secouait avec un peu trop de facilité. La carrosserie bosselée lui rentrait douloureusement dans le dos. Ses yeux déboussolés rencontrèrent alors un regard de glace. Deux orbes bleues glaces la sondaient de toutes leurs hauteurs, et elle était comme happée par son regard, comme une biche coincée dans les phares meurtriers d'une voiture. Elle retint - non sans mal - ses lèvres dessiner un rictus entre le sourire et la grimace. Et dire qu'elle avait pensé que son « futur » ex-copain puisse être dangereux...

Kathe se demandait déjà comment ce psychopathe allait en finir avec elle. Le plus étrange, se dit-elle, fut le calme avec lequel elle digéra cette information. Elle était totalement sous l'emprise de ses deux yeux bleus vifs et tranchants; complètement hypnotisée. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre quand la pression sur son corps se fit moins forte. Les yeux inquisiteurs de l'homme lâchèrent leur proie, permettant enfin à la jeune femme de retrouver ses esprits. Elle profita qu'il regardait ailleurs pour le toiser à son tour - question de survie: il fallait qu'elle calcule ses chances de s'en sortir en un seul morceau -.

« _Quelle soirée mes aïeux_ ! »

Kathe se gifla mentalement pour se donner un peu de courage et se fit un topo mental de la situation.

Primo, ce type est grand, bien trop grand pour elle et son malheureux mètre soixante-cinq.

Deuxio, il a l'air plutôt athlétique et bien portant, pour un psychopathe évadé d'Alcatraz.

Et enfin, ce type à une allure franchement bizarre.

Les vêtements de l'homme intriguèrent fortement la jeune femme, elle était à peu près sure que ces vêtements ne faisaient pas partis du patrimoine culturel de cette région du monde, n'ayant encore jamais rien vu de pareil; sauf peut-être dans un de ces films d'héroïque fantaisie qui passait au cinéma. Leurs couleurs sombres rendaient l'homme presque invisible mais c'était sans compter sur sa peau qui était étrangement pâle éclatante, même dans la pénombre du jour levant, tant elle était blanche. Son visage et ses mains démarquaient tellement du reste du décor que la jeune femme ne voyait maintenant plus que ça, oubliant totalement les vêtements presque médiévaux de son agresseur. La promiscuité de leurs deux corps n'aida pas. Elle imagina, un instant, ces deux mains pâles et puissantes, telles des lames aiguisées, qui la transperceraient au moindre mouvement suspect; cela était tout à fait probable d'après elle. Bien que totalement irréaliste dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, ces deux mains pouvaient la massacrer en une fraction de seconde. Kathe pouvait sentir la puissance contrôlée son agresseur. Elle savait reconnaître une force froide quand elle en voyait une, et cet homme la glaçait de la tête aux pieds. Une sueur froide commença doucement à perler le long de son dos.

« _Enfin une réaction normale de quelqu'un qui veut vivre ! »_ ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser. Moralité du diagnostic vitale de la situation : totalement nul.

L'homme tourna si vite son visage vers Kathe qu'elle ne put retenir un petit couinement de surprise. Leurs deux visages étaient si proches. Celui, dur et « en colère ?» - se demanda-t-elle - de l'homme toisait celui apeuré de la jeune femme. Elle fut tout aussi surprise de le voir ouvrir ses lèvres fines pour parler. Son ton était calme et sa voix profonde, cependant tout le corps extrêmement tendu de l'homme, pressé contre le sien, renseigna la jeune femme sur l'état d'esprit du type: il voulait des réponses et préférait, pour l'instant, demander calmement, plutôt que de se fatiguer à la torturer pour les obtenir.

- **Vous êtes seule ?**

Kathe répondit le plus vite possible - même si cet instant lui paraissait maintenant durer depuis plus d'une éternité -, il ne fallait surtout pas énerver encore plus ce psychopathe, sa survie était toujours en jeu ! C'est pourquoi elle ne peut empêcher sa petite voix de trembler.

- **Ou... Oui.**

Elle eut l'impression que le regard de l'homme se fit encore plus dur et glacial. Pendant une ou deux secondes, il sonda ses yeux écarquillés par la peur. Puis d'un coup, il arriva une chose incroyable : l'homme relâcha les bras de Kathe et fit un pas, lent et calme, en arrière. La différence de taille se fit bizarrement plus forte malgré l'éloignement. La carrure bien droite de l'homme et ses vêtements étranges venus tout droit d'un conte pour enfant, effrayaient grandement Kathe qui se tassa sur elle-même. Elle pouvait sentir de tout son être, l'étrangeté de cet homme et son côté... dangereux.

Il avait pris une position nonchalante face à elle, les bras maintenus dans son dos - comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne la touchera plus, mais ça, Kathe en doutait fortement. Il la regardait calmement, avec tout de même une légère pointe d'agacement qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Toujours un peu hébétée, Kathe observa cet étrange apparition ouvrir la bouche et parler pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

- **Bien. Votre nom ?**

Elle eut envie de reculer mais le véhicule dans son dos lui empêchait tout mouvement de fuite. Cet homme lui faisait vraiment peur. Ces intonations étaient presque trop mielleuses au goût de la jeune femme. Comme si il s'adressait à une gamine et qu'il voulait vite en finir. Mais elle ne pouvait que rester là, répondre aux questions, et attendre qu'il en ait fini avec elle.

- **...Kathe...Katherine Crowford...**

Il sembla satisfait de la voir répondre aussi facilement à ses questions et enchaîna en se déplaçant légèrement de long en large, la fixant de temps en temps comme un chasseur garde un œil sur sa proie.

- **Très bien Katherine.**

Elle se renfrogna intérieurement, elle détestait qu'on l'appelle Katherine, seul sa très vieille grand-mère l'appelait comme ça. Cette vieille carne lui en aura fait baver jusqu'à la fin et son prénom prononcé dans son ensemble sonnait comme un affront pour la jeune femme.

« _Je ne suis plus une gamine ! J'ai vingt-trois ans que diable ! Plus question de me laisser piétiner par une vieille folle décédée, un ex-copain à la con et un...un...Un mec là ! Sortit de nulle part, dans un costume à la con du Moyen Age !_»

Sa colère mentale ne servit absolument à rien mais Kathe était contente, elle commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête et bizarrement, elle se sentait plus elle-même à cet instant, que depuis tous ces derniers mois.

L'homme sembla remarquer la petite étincelle de révolte dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme, mais il ne s'en formalisa même pas et continua l'air de rien.

- **Enlevez-moi un doute, cette planète sur laquelle nous nous trouvons se nomme bien la Terre ?**

Les sourcils relevés, il regarda Kathe comme si il venait de lui demander s'il faisait beau demain. La jeune femme en resta coite; la bouche ouverte. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds et tout naturellement sa bouche parla avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de penser.

- **De quoi ? Mais enf...**

- **N'essayez pas de penser petite créature ! Je vous pose une question, alors répondez !**

Kathe sursauta tellement fort qu'elle fit un bond sur la place. L'homme avait parlé avec tellement de colère dans la voix qu'elle ne croyait pas que se fusse possible. D'un seul coup, il fondit de nouveau sur elle avec une rapidité effrayante, elle vit ses deux mains pâles traversées l'espace les séparant pour l'attraper par le col. Elle se crispa, pensant atterrir de nouveau contre sa petite voiture, mais il en fut tout autrement, à sa grande surprise. Il la souleva littéralement du sol pour la porter à sa hauteur, face à face.

Ayant enfin perdu son masque condescendant pour retrouver - celui plus naturel- de la colère, il toisait la jeune femme avec mépris. Ils étaient si proches que leur nez pouvait presque se toucher, il n'aurait fallu que de quelques millimètres. La jeune femme était stupéfaite, c'est qu'elle faisait son poids tout de même ! Bien qu'elle soit encore très loin de peser cent kilos, ce type l'avait soulevé du sol avec tellement de facilité qu'elle pouvait presque entendre toutes les coutures de sa doudoune craquer sous la pression.

- **Répondez-moi !**

« _Voilà qu'il hurle maintenant »_, Kathe paniqua. Ce visage marqué par la colère, juste en face d'elle, la terrifiait. Elle ferma très fort les yeux et se mit à crier à peu près tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ce mec voulait juste des réponses à ses questions, et elle ferait à peu près tout pourvut qu'il la lâche.

Les paupières toujours soudées, elle cria pratiquement aussi fort que lui, bien que sa voix à elle n'ait pas autant de puissance, pour lui répondre tandis qu'il la secouait comme un prunier.

- **Oui ! Oui nous sommes sur Terre ! En Alaska, sur le continent Nord-Américain ! On est sur la route vingt-six qui monte vers Middle Mountain ! Je ferai ce que vous voulez mais s'il vous plait, lâchez-moi ! Je vous dirai tout ! S'il vous plait !**

Il la lâcha à peu près au moment où les coutures des vêtements de Kathe allaient craquer. Il n'y avait pas une très grande distance la séparant du sol pourtant, elle s'écrasa lourdement sur la caillasse, ses jambes pliants sous son poids et le souffle court. Imperturbable, l'homme se mit accroupi près de Kathe, qui tentait de retrouver son souffle, couchée sur le dos. Il se mit de telle sorte qu'elle ne voyait encore une fois que son visage la toisant, son horrible sourire mielleux retrouvé.

- **Bien. Vous connaissez Clint Town ?**

Kathe l'observa un instant et finit par lui répondre dans un soupir.

- **Oui...C'est à deux cents bornes d'ici, plus bas dans les plaines.**

Kathe se souvenait parfaitement de ce bled paumé. Drôle de coïncidence, elle y avait fait une halte plus tôt dans la nuit; il y avait un fast-food à Clint Town, un des rares à des kilomètres à la ronde dans ce coin paumé d'Alaska.

- **Très bien. Katherine vous allez m'emmener à Clint Town dans votre véhicule.** Il réfléchit une seconde avant d'ajouter**, s'il-vous-plait.**

Les derniers mots étaient comme un appel à la trêve. Elle faisait exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle et il saurait rester poli. Bon deal, même si la jeune femme ne put retenir un « Pourquoi moi ?** »** dans un soupir presque inaudible.

L'homme se releva tranquillement et se détourna de sa proie pour s'avancer vers le véhicule qu'il contourna plusieurs fois tout en l'observant d'un air étrange. Kathe - tout en restant allongée au sol - le regardait faire du coin de l'œil, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance pour elle de s'en sortir en fuyant dans les bois de la montagne, le jour se levait et la lumière se faisait de plus en plus vive, il la retrouverait en moins de deux minutes et lui ferait regretter très cher, sa petite fuite. De plus, tout le corps meurtri de la jeune femme l'appelait à retrouver l'habitacle accueillant de sa voiture, sans parler du taser qu'elle cachait dans son sac à main. Cette idée fit deux ou trois fois le tour de son cerveau avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à bouger. Douloureusement, et non sans difficulté, Kathe se redressa; elle fit une pause de quelques secondes en position debout, histoire d'être bien sûr de n'avoir perdu aucun morceau important de son anatomie : « _Deux jambes, deux bras, une tête ? Ok, tout va bien »_. Il la regarda faire, un air impatient sur le visage, et Kathe sut qu'elle devait se résoudre à prendre une décision.

Elle avança lentement - mais sûrement - vers la portière côté conducteur, l'autre s'étant mis face au véhicule côté passager. Elle fouilla dans sa poche, cherchant ses clefs de voiture, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle repensa à son téléphone portable. Impossible de savoir à quel moment elle l'avait perdu, il pouvait être n'importe où entre le bord de la route jusqu'au contre-bas de sa dégringolade de tout à l'heure.

Un raclement de gorge la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle sursauta et, croisant ce regard bleu vif, se hâta d'ouvrir les portes. Si elle avait eu l'idée d'être plus rapide que lui pour entrer dans le véhicule et s'y enfermer, c'était raté.

«_Dieu qu'il est rapide !»,_ pensa-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir souplement la portière et s'installer tout aussi souplement sur le siège avant.

Il referma la porte avec vivacité mais elle ne fit pratiquement aucun bruit en se refermant. Ce type était un vrai fantôme, le temps pour la jeune femme d'accomplir les mêmes gestes lui parut durer - encore une fois - une éternité. C'est d'une façon beaucoup plus bruyante qu'elle s'installa derrière le volant, la portière claqua dans un bruit sourd derrière elle et elle mit une bonne minute à se défaire de sa doudoune volumineuse.

« _Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi je remarque seulement maintenant que le tissu de celle-ci est affreusement bruyant !»_ pensa Kathe. Son but était maintenant d'être la plus discrète possible tout en l'énervant le moins possible, et elle avait tout raté.

Le type la regardait encore une fois avec colère. C'était étrange pour la jeune femme qui avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois dans l'éclairage artificiel et lumineux de la voiture. L'homme avait un visage à la fois terrifiant, tout en ayant un charme fou. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré de personne au physique aussi complexe que ce type, sans parler de ses vêtements qui le rendait totalement surréaliste dans le décor familier et tout à fait normal de sa voiture. Sans vraiment le quitter des yeux, elle déposa sa doudoune à l'arrière et fut rassurée en palpant son sac à main qu'elle cacha sous le vêtement. Il fallait qu'elle attende le bon moment pour se servir de son taser. Quand il baisserait enfin sa garde. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire; l'homme observait le moindre de ses gestes, le regard aiguisé et ses longs doigts comme des griffes acérées, à l'affût du moindre signe suspect.

Kathe inspira calmement avant de mettre la clef sur le contact et de démarrer le moteur. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement en entendant le moteur ronronner, sans le moindre pépin. À part la carrosserie qui lui coûterait sûrement une fortune à faire réparer, sa petite citadine avait très bien tenu le choc; un vrai miracle. La jeune femme eut un peu de mal à faire un demi-tour convenable tant les débris de roche jonchaient la route. Sa petite auto se faufila entre deux blocs de pierre et passa le premier virage, d'une longue suite, pour atteindre le bas de la montagne. Kathe avança le plus doucement possible dans les débuts de la descente, non pas pour esquiver les débris rocheux, elle espérait juste de toute son âme apercevoir son téléphone sur le bord de la route. Mais elle ne vit rien, et de toute façon l'autre ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé descendre du véhicule pour récupérer un moyen d'appeler la police.

« _Il a l'air fou, mais pas stupide »,_ finit-elle par se dire.

Il ne lui restait maintenant que son taser et son courage pour se sortir de là.

Elle accéléra l'allure une fois tous les débris de cette étrange explosion loin derrière eux. Kathe n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer la tournure qu'avait pris les événements, cela lui permettait également de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce corps étranger installé sur son siège passager. Sans parler de ce regard qui ne la lâchait jamais, à chaque changement de vitesse, chaque fois qu'elle tournait le volant, il était comme prêt à bondir sur elle. A croire qu'il n'était encore jamais monté dans une voiture. N'y tenant plus, elle finit par oser ouvrir la bouche, il fallait qu'elle sache s'il avait aussi vu l'éclair arc-en-ciel. C'était tout à fait possible, il était apparu quelques minutes à peine après que l'éclair est frappé le sol, et Kathe était convaincue qu'il y avait une sorte de lien entre cet homme et l'éclair. Pas vraiment d'une grande intelligence, la jeune femme faisait néanmoins preuve d'un esprit vif et pragmatique, et elle décida d'utiliser la ruse pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Si monsieur veut bien coopérer... Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire face pour une fois, mais elle devait rester concentrer sur la route, devant elle, qui défilait de plus en plus vite à mesure que les virages se faisaient moins serrés.

- **Heu... Excusez-moi ?**

Il la dévisagea avec surprise, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à la voir parler. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être si important pour qu'elle ose rompre le silence ? Il continua de la regarder, puis comprenant qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin sans un encouragement de sa part, il eut un petit sourire dédaigneux. Kathe déglutit péniblement, ayant soudainement du mal à enchaîner. C'était fou comme il pouvait la mettre mal à l'aise.

Tout, chez cet homme, puait l'hypocrisie, c'est comme s'il était dégoûté et blasé d'être en sa compagnie mais qu'il conservait tout de même une sorte de masque de politesse.

- **Vous l'avez vu ? Je veux dire l'éclair de lumière arc-en-ciel vous l'avez vu, vous aussi ?,** finit-elle par réussir à dire.

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Elle observait les minutes défiler sur le petit cadran du tableau de bord mais l'homme restait totalement silencieux. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se permit un léger coup d'œil dans sa direction pour le découvrir un peu plus crispé sur son siège. Mais pas question pour la jeune femme de se débiner, elle enchaîna d'une voix calme - parler avait toujours été un moyen de se détendre pour elle et dans une situation comme celle-ci elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

- **Vous ne l'avez pas vu alors ? C'est dommage... C'était très joli sur le moment... avant que ça ne devienne un peu trop explosif pour moi…**

Elle le sentit bouger à côté d'elle, l'ambiance à couper au couteau était comme amplifiée dans l'espace réduit de la voiture, elle aurait presque pu dire à quel moment il clignait des yeux sans même avoir à le regarder. Il se plaça, tourné vers la jeune femme, en se calant un peu plus profondément dans son siège. Kathe ne sentant venir aucun signe de danger imminent - c'est que cette soirée toute entière était dangereuse - continua de parler.

- **L'éclair a frappé tellement fort le sol que j'en suis tombée dans le ravin en contre-bas, vous y croyez-vous ? »**

Question tout à fait rhétorique, de plus que son auto-stoppeur-psychopathe n'était pas très bavard.

- **Je peux vous dire que ça fait une sacré chute, sans parler de la montagne qui a failli me tomber sur la tête ensuite. Cet éclair a été à deux doigts d'avoir ma peau !**

**« **_Même si finalement il m'aura sauvé la vie... Sans cet éclair, je me serais jetée dans le vide de toute façon et qui sait de quelle façon je serais tombée. »_**, **Kathe ne prononça pas ces derniers mots à voix haute, personne ne devait savoir quelle idiotie elle s'apprêtait à faire, pas même ce malade mental qui l'étriperait sûrement sur place, une fois arrivés à Clint Town. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait voulu en finir.

L'homme la regardait intensément, les yeux plissés et le visage impassible, il semblait à Kathe qu'il traversait le moindre pore de sa peau pour la sonder de l'intérieur. Elle n'essaya même pas de retenir le long frisson qui lui parcourra l'échine: ce type l'effrayait d'une peur étrange qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Il la détaillait de haut en bas et elle regarda à son tour son visage dans le rétroviseur, nerveuse comme si le regard de cette homme pouvait la transformer; mais elle ne vit rien à part son propre visage. Mâchoire crispée par la nervosité et sourcils froncés - elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle fronçait des yeux -; les deux yeux noirs de la jeune femme remarquèrent ensuite sa chevelure châtain clair en bataille tout autour de son visage ainsi que les bleus, et autres griffures, qui lui parsemaient le visage. Elle avait de la poussière partout : dans les cheveux, le visage, le cou et franchement elle faisait plutôt peur à voir. Bien sûr, pour les bleus au visage, elle avait connu bien pire que ces quelques coups qui disparaîtront d'ici deux ou trois jours, mais jamais encore elle n'avait eu l'impression de revenir d'un champ de bataille. Elle avait aussi saigné du nez - ça non plus, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte - laissant une traînée rouge de son petit nez retroussé jusqu'à ses lèvres rondes.

Kathe regarda l'heure sur le cadran - sans se soucier des minutes interminables qui s'étaient déjà écoulées : « 7h30 du matin ». Le ciel était bien clair maintenant et les étoiles disparaissaient tranquillement. La voiture arrivait tout juste en bas de la Middle Montaigne, plus que deux ou trois bornes avant d'arriver sur un grand axe, il était temps pour elle de passer à l'action. Son timing était parfait, jamais elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux. C'était sûr qu'il avait repéré sa façon de se regarder dans le miroir et son air étonné - et non contrôlé - qui avait suivi. C'était sa chance !

- **Il faut que je m'arrête, **dit-elle, haut et fort.

Il ne fallut même pas un millième de seconde à l'homme pour se redresser sur son siège, le corps tendu comme jamais. Kathe fut bouche bée de l'entendre reparler tout d'un coup.

- **Pardon ?!**

- **Vraiment, il faut que je m'arrête. Regardez un peu la tête que j'ai !**

La jeune femme ne se débinait pas. Il la regarda avec colère mais sans sembler comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Peu lui importait la tête qu'elle pouvait avoir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle conduise; alors pourquoi s'arrêter ?

- **Écoutez,** Kathe lâcha un soupir avant de continuer, **on arrive bientôt sur une plus grande route et à cette heure-là, il y a du monde.** Elle suivit le geste à la parole en pointant du doigt le cadran numérique sur le tableau de bord.

Il semblait s'énerver de plus en plus, mais de façon totalement silencieuse, seuls ses deux yeux bleus vifs et inquisiteurs, laissaient transpirer toute la haine et le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait. Il sembla à Kathe voir ses mains trembler un instant, et elle enchaîna avec rapidité, la peur au ventre qu'il ne lui fracasse le crâne sur son volant ou ne l'étrangle avec sa ceinture de sécurité.

- **Si jamais on croise d'autres voitures et que les gens voient ma tête, ils vont se demander ce qu'il s'est passé, ou pourquoi je ne vais pas à l'hôpital ! Ils vont nous poser tout un tas de questions !**

De cela, elle n'en était vraiment pas sûre, la plus part des gens ne regarde même pas derrière eux en écrasant un piéton, il y a avait donc peu de chance qu'on s'intéresse au sort d'une pauvre fille paumée en Alaska dans une citadine bleu turquoise. Mais lui n'était pas censé le savoir - surtout pour un type pas foutu de savoir sur quelle planète on est.

- **Tout ce que je demande, c'est quelques minutes pour changer de vêtements et enlever le sang que j'ai sur le visage. J'ai des lingettes dans mon sac à main, cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps... Seulement quelques minutes,** insista-t-elle.

Comme à peu près pour tout ce qu'il faisait, il ne fallut à l'homme qu'une seconde pour qu'il prenne une décision. Ces fines lèvres bougeant elle aussi à toute vitesse, il fit sursauter Kathe, pour la cinquante-huitième fois de la nuit, en parlant d'une voix cependant plus calme que la précédente. Plus profonde aussi, chaque mots finissant dans les abîmes. La jeune ne se ferait jamais à cette voix, elle en était sûre.

- **Très bien. Arrêtons-nous ici,** dit-il en montrant un écart de terre battue, le long de la petite route. **Vous avez trois minutes et personne ne sort du véhicule**.

Kathe se rattrapa bien difficilement de rétorquer, mais déjà fière de cette petite victoire, elle ne pipa mot et se gara tranquillement sur la terre battue. Elle éteignit le contact et elle s'apprêtait à retirer les clefs quand une main étrangère attrapa la sienne, calmement mais avec une certaine poigne. Elle fit un bond sur son siège en s'étranglant presque tant elle eut du mal à retenir son cri d'effroi. Avait-il compris ses plans ? Impossible, personne ne savait qu'elle cachait un taser, une bombe lacrymogène et un couteau dans son sac à main. C'est qu'elle était devenu un peu paranoïaque ces derniers temps. Bien qu'elle soit trop flipette pour se servir du couteau à cran d'arrêt, il lui restait toujours le taser ou la bombe : objet de prédilection de toute femme en détresse. Et la détresse de Kathe fut immense quand elle vit le visage long et fin de cet homme s'approcher dangereusement d'elle.

Sa voix grave emplit l'habitacle, doucereuse.

- **Nous allons laisser cette chose où elle se trouve. **Ses yeux de glace se plantèrent dans ceux de Kathe.** Nous n'aimerions pas les perdre et risquer que la route ne s'arrête ici.**

Puis il se pencha un peu plus vers la jeune femme, si près qu'il dut bouger sa position pour lui souffler contre la joue.

- **Ce serait dommage.**

La jeune femme connaissait parfaitement ce ton, étant plutôt jolie fille - sans être un canon de beauté - et très naturelle, elle se faisait, sans cesse, alpaguer par les hommes. Son ex-copain en était malade de jalousie, et souvent après avoir cassé la gueule aux types malchanceux, venait son tour à elle. Mais ce ton dans la bouche de cet homme, si proche d'elle, sonnait comme une menace de mort. A prendre très au sérieux dans les oreilles de la jeune femme. Il était évident qu'il ne lui faisait pas la cour, il n'allait pas gentiment lui sourire et rire avec elle de cette petite blague. Non, il la menaçait de la tuer si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. N'ayant apparemment aucune confiance en elle, il serait prompt à réagir à tout mouvement suspect. La tache se compliquait pour Kathe. Il lui semblait que jamais elle ne sortirait de cette voiture et une soudaine montée de claustrophobie la pris subitement. Son souffle s'accéléra dangereusement tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.

Il ne fit aucun doute qu'elle avait très bien compris son message, l'homme se redressa tranquillement et - à la grande surprise de Kathe- se détourna d'elle et ferma les yeux, semblant dormir. Comme statufié, il ne semblait même plus respirer. La jeune femme n'osa pas aller vérifier - après tout s'il pouvait crever de mort subite, ce serait super, mais elle doutait que ce soit ça, elle n'osa pas non plus se dire qu'il le faisait par ... comment dirait-elle ? Par galanterie? Chose impossible à concevoir pour la jeune femme.

Se fichant tout d'un coup du bruit qu'elle pourrait faire, elle se faufila entre les deux sièges avant pour s'installer à l'arrière, prenant toutefois bien garde de ne surtout pas toucher son passager. Convaincue qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce ni ouvrirait un œil avant qu'elle n'ait rejoint son siège avant - mais non sans continuer de le surveiller du coin de l'œil - Kathe déplaça sa doudoune et ouvrit son sac à main, qu'elle garda néanmoins caché derrière son siège. Elle attrapa un petit sachet de lingette pour la peau - c'est une jeune femme très prévoyante-, et s'appliqua à nettoyer chaque pores de son visage, s'aidant du miroir de son rétroviseur. Après avoir fait de même pour ses mains et ses avant-bras, elle passa un certain temps à démêler les feuilles, branches et autres résidus de terre dans ses cheveux. Désespérée, elle finit par se frotter vigoureusement la tête, avant de ramener ses cheveux en queue de cheval. S'appliquant à ne pas avoir de cheveux devant les yeux. S'il fallait qu'elle se batte, il fallait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Elle se retint d'expirer profondément pour se préparer, cela aurait pu l'alerter. Et elle perdrait alors son effet de surprise. Elle avait pourtant la désagréable impression d'avaler trop d'oxygène. Son cœur battait si fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'elle fut certaine qu'il l'entendait. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

En replaçant sa brosse à cheveux dans son sac à main, Kathe attrapa la petite housse en velours contenant son taser.

fin chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

En replaçant sa brosse à cheveux dans son sac à main, Kathe attrapa la petite housse en velours contenant son taser.

Elle défit, sans geste brusque, les lacets de la pochette, pour en sortir son seul moyen de défense. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de mettre l'appareil sur le mode le plus puissant : si elle ne couchait pas ce type sur place, il se vengerait de la pire des façons. Peu lui importait que cela puisse lui être mortel. Ce mec allait se prendre la pire décharge électrique de sa vie et tomber K.O, cela ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Elle attrapa fermement sa doudoune de la main gauche, tenant le taser tout aussi fermement de la main droite, et se mit à la même hauteur de l'homme, juste dans son dos. Elle osa un regard sur son visage dans le rétroviseur : les yeux toujours fermés, l'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« _Son visage, sans ses deux orbes bleus qui vous glacent le sang, était plutôt agréable à regarder_ », pensa-t-elle.

Il avait un long visage à la mâchoire carrée, de fines lèvres un peu pincées avec un nez bien droit. Il était plutôt mince malgré son fort charisme, cela pouvait se voir à ses joues creuses, dessinant sur son visage un côté très sévère. Mais malgré ce visage paisible, Kathe ne pouvait oublier qu'il l'avait effrayé, secoué et kidnappé. Hors de question d'avoir de la pitié pour son bourreau.

Son pouce débloqua la sécurité du taser et elle pointa l'objet sur l'épaule de l'homme. Sentant son courage l'abandonner à chaque secondes, elle ferma très fort les yeux et appuya sur la gâchette. Il y eut d'abord comme un cliquetis venant de l'appareil, avant qu'elle n'entende l'horrible juron de l'autre.

Touché !

Kathe pouvait presque entendre l'électricité se déplacer du taser à sa victime. Elle resta bien cinq à six secondes le doigt appuyé sur la gâchette, ce qui était bien plus que suffisant vu la puissance de l'appareil.

La voix de l'homme s'était crispée tout au fond de sa gorge mais Kathe refusa d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder. Quelle que fut la réaction de sa victime, elle ne voulait surtout rien voir, elle n'était pas faite pour les films d'action ou d'horreur - étant bien trop flipette pour être courageuse - alors vivre ce genre de situation pour de vrai, était pour elle un vrai cauchemar. Elle finit par lâcher la gâchette et n'attendit pas plus d'une moitié de seconde avant de se jeter sur la portière de la voiture. Elle n'ouvrit vraiment les yeux qu'une fois le dos tourner à sa victime. Elle arracha la poignée de la porte, la panique de rester coincer ici, avec ce type, la prenant toute entière. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, permettant à la jeune femme de prendre une grande goulée d'air frais. Elle était tirée d'affaire. C'est ce qu'elle pensa très fort en claquant la portière derrière elle, pour s'élancer en courant.

Il fallait d'abord contourner la voiture et redescendre le plus vite la route. «_ Sur quoi ? Cent mètres ?_ » Kathe savait qu'elle n'était plus très loin des grands axes qui menaient à un petit village, plus en aval. Là-bas, elle pourrait y trouver de l'aide. Et puis, maintenant que son agresseur était K.O, elle ne risquait plus rien dans l'immédiat. C'est sur cette magnifique pensée qu'elle fit une première enjambée, puis une autre. Elle s'élançait avec force sur la route quand son cœur rata un battement, stoppant sur le coup son élan. Son sang se figea dans ses veines.

Il était au milieu de la route.

« _Impossible _» fut le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit de Kathe.

Elle déchanta tout autant, quand un grognement étouffé se fit entendre derrière elle. Tout le sang de Kathe quitta son visage sur l'instant quand elle osa un regard par-dessus son épaule. Derrière elle, l'homme sortait difficilement de la voiture en tournant ses yeux rageurs vers elle. Il se tenait l'épaule d'une main mais ne semblait pas plus souffrir que ça des centaines de volts qu'il venait de prendre dans la tronche. La jeune femme était totalement perdue. Comme dans un rêve, elle vit le double du type qui lui coupait la route disparaître, envolé comme un fantôme.

Tout d'abord, elle sentit sa présence plus qu'elle ne le vit, tant elle était choquée - le regard bloqué là où, une seconde avant, il y avait un double identique de son ravisseur. Elle fixait ce point quand il lui attrapa l'épaule pour la retourner vers lui. La tenant fermement, il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux, en la secouant dans tous les sens. Quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent enfin, Kathe était toujours pétrifiée, incapable de comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. D'une main accrochée au col de son pull, l'homme, fou de rage, la tenait plaqué contre lui, de son autre main il attrapa violemment la main de Kathe, celle-là même qui tenait encore le taser. La jeune femme couina quand il remonta leurs deux mains serrées vers son visage. Il lui fit un horrible sourire carnassier avant de s'adresser à elle avec une voix mielleuse.

- **Tu as du courage finalement, pour une humaine... Mais auras-tu assez de courage pour résister à la douleur de ton arme ?**

Kathe déglutit péniblement tant elle savait la menace sérieuse. Les longs doigts de l'homme cherchèrent la gâchette du taser et quand il la trouva enfin, il appuya calmement les deux tiges qui servaient de conducteurs électriques, contre la joue de la jeune femme, sans enclencher la décharge. Elle chercha un moyen de se dérober, de reculer, mais l'autre main du type la maintenait avec vigueur. Elle étouffait d'être si proche de lui, leurs souffles se mélangeaient et Kathe était comme asphyxiée. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle voyait très bien qu'il ne jouait pas du tout la comédie et elle ne put empêcher des larmes de dépits de couler le long de ses joues. Il regarda intensément le parcours de l'une d'elles jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse sur le taser, plaqué avec force contre la peau de la jeune femme. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que supplier pour sa vie, Kathe se résolut à perdre toute fierté - à quoi bon face à un démon - et elle capitula. Elle détourna son regard des deux blocs de glace qui l'empêchaient de penser et parla dans un couinement.

- **Non...S'il vous plait...J...Je ne recommencerai plus, vous avez ma parole.**

Il lui grogna presque au visage en la secouant de nouveau. Il plaça le taser devant le visage de Kathe, sa deuxième main ayant quitté le col de la jeune femme pour lui attraper la nuque, la maintenant toujours fermement contre lui. Leurs deux corps étaient si proches que la jeune femme aurait pu en rougir dans une autre situation; elle pouvait le sentir vibrer à chaque accès de colère. Son corps à elle tentait d'épouser, tant bien que mal, ce bloc de pierre qui l'agressait. La force de cet homme était telle qu'il semblait totalement inconscient des vaines tentatives de Kathe de s'écarter de lui. Elle aurait aussi bien pu s'acharner à déplacer une montagne.

- **Dis-toi bien ça petite humaine : jamais, de quelques façons que ce soit, tu ne pourras m'échapper.**

Il parlait d'un ton dur et sourd, lui crachant presque au visage.

- **Tu ne te débarrasseras de moi que quand je serai pleinement satisfait. Et il me semble, petite vermine, que tu n'as pas rempli ta part du contrat. Et ça !** cria-t-il en lui arrachant le taser de la main, **cela ne te sera jamais de la moindre utilité ! Sache que j'ai déjà subi la foudre du Dieu du tonnerre ! Ton petit joujou n'est rien de plus qu'une piqûre d'insecte à mes yeux.**

Sans lâcher la jeune femme, il balança le taser par-dessus son épaule. Son geste ne fut pas très puissant mais l'objet fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres derrière lui, pour se perdre dans la végétation, sous les yeux ronds de Kathe. Il la rabroua de nouveau pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Sa colère semblait quelque peu retombée mais, aux yeux de Kathe, ce n'en était que plus dangereux. Une fois calmé, il retrouva son air doucereux, lui offrant même un sourire parfait aux dents blanches. Un sourire horriblement charmeur, détonnant dangereusement avec son regard plissé.

- **Mais il est vrai que j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs**, dit-il lâchant la nuque de la jeune femme pour lui prendre une de ses mains.

Toujours sous le choc, Kathe se laissa faire sans trop comprendre. Il porta lentement la main de la jeune femme vers ses lèvres fines pour lui faire un baisemain. Et incroyable mais vrai, Kathe se senti rougir légèrement, sa main commençant à la brûler là où les lèvres de l'homme l'avait touché. Il semblait tout à fait satisfait de son effet et continua avec dédain, sans lui lâcher la main.

- **Je me nomme Loki et ...**, se présenta-t-il marquant un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer plus bas, toujours un peu plus charmeur, **ce fut un véritable plaisir de faire ce bout de chemin en compagnie d'une mortelle. Je serais ravi que cela continue. Sache que tu m'es très utile, une chance pour toi, non ?**

La jeune femme arracha sa main de celle de ... de Loki…

« _Loki ? Quel drôle de nom »_ se dit-elle, en reculant d'un pas. « _Une chance mon cul ! Toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance ! »_

Elle était furieuse, ce type puait le narcissisme. Le pire, c'est qu'elle sentait qu'il croyait dur comme fer à chacune de ses paroles, il la considérait comme inférieure à lui. Et pas seulement comme un homme peut être supérieur à une femme, mais parce qu'elle était humaine. Loki se croit supérieur à elle parce qu'il n'est pas...Humain ? Kathe ne pouvait croire à la logique de sa pensée. Impossible, il n'y a pas d'autres espèces pensantes que les humains sur Terre. De plus, il avait tout du physique d'un homme normal. Kathe frissonna, elle se rappela la façon dont il avait résisté à son taser ou comment il avait fait apparaître un double comme par... magie.

Elle s'entendit parler plus qu'elle ne sentit sa bouche bouger, il lui semblait que tout son corps était comme anesthésié.

- **Qui êtes-vous ? Non... Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?** lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

Il lui refit uns de ses sourires charmeurs, et cette fois, une étincelle de fierté s'alluma dans le regard de Loki lorsqu'il parla.

**- Je suis ce que tes ancêtres ont, un jour, appelé des Dieux.**

C'est avec une fierté non dissimulée que Loki ouvrit les bras dans un mouvement ample. Kathe en eu le tournis instantanément. Sous ses yeux, l'homme changeait d'apparence : son étrange costume évolua comme un souffle tout autour de lui. Une armure dorée orna son corps, tandis qu'un casque aux cornes de bélier immense apparut, comme par magie, sur ses cheveux noirs. Il y eut un étrange courant d'air tout autour de lui, qui fit flotter sa cape d'un vert profond dans son dos. Kathe frissonna de tout son long, glacée par les sueurs froides qui lui couvraient l'échine. L'illusion de Loki était trop parfaite et trop soudaine pour qu'elle doute un seul instant de cette vérité qui s'imprimait dans son esprit : cet homme lui était totalement supérieur. Dieu ou pas, cela n'était qu'une appellation comme une autre pour la jeune femme, un moyen simple de décrire quelque chose - où dans ce cas présent, quelqu'un - qui dépasse l'entendement de l'esprit humain. Loki était extrêmement dangereux et Kathe ressentit toute la faiblesse de son état d'humaine. Faible et... mortelle.

Loki s'approcha d'un pas lent de son insignifiante victime. Il posa le bout de sa lance à terre, la tenant bien droite à ses côtés - une arme qui terrifiait Kathe, tant sa pointe pouvait être aiguisée - et tout en continuant à lui sourire, il profita de l'avoir tétanisé, pour enchaîner

- **Et sache, petite mortelle, que je saurai me montrer bienveillant, si tu consentais à te rendre utile. Cependant..., **son regard se fit de nouveau de glace, son sourire charmeur envolé, **si jamais tu retentes quelque chose d'aussi stupide que d'essayer de t'échapper, je te retrouverai et t'étriperai !**

Pour appuyer ses propos, Loki abaissa lentement sa lance vers Kathe. La jeune femme, tétanisée, ne pouvait que l'écouter parler à travers le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, les yeux voilés par la terreur. Elle était incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente tant sa tête lui tournait sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Son corps voulait fuir et vivre, mais son instinct de survie lui indiquait fortement de ne pas bouger d'un poil.

Pendant ce temps, le Dieu parlait mais semblait peu soucieux de l'état de choc de sa victime.

- **Vous êtes si fragiles, vous les humains**, dit-il en riant, **il ne me faudrait pas plus d'une seconde pour te tordre les entrailles, alors ne tente plus jamais rien, compris ? Je suis un Dieu, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu serais bien incapable de me faire une égratignure.**

Loki jubilait de la voir ainsi : totalement perdue, les joues striées par les larmes, les lèvres tremblantes. L'idée même de considérer ces êtres comme son égal, lui était insupportable. Comment de telles créatures, aussi misérables, avaient pu avoir la compassion de son frère ? Cette chose, en face de lui, n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux, mais il avait pourtant des choses importantes à faire et elle pourrait lui être utile. Il ne connaissait rien de ce monde, mais il savait exactement où il devait se rendre. Seulement, une trop grande utilisation de la magie pouvait le faire repérer par les forces du Shield. Et il était hors de question de se faire avoir une deuxième fois par cette maudite agence et sa fine équipe de héros. Loki eut un rictus de dégoût et il empoigna Kathe par le bras, la colère accentuant sa force. La jeune femme émit un petit couinement, la gorge serrée et la peur lui tordant le ventre.

« _Je n'ai pourtant fait aucun mouvement pour l'énerver, alors pourquoi est-il en colère ?!_ » se demanda-t-elle paniquée. Mais, elle sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose, il paraissait pressé par le temps.

- **Écoute**, lui dit-il, **emmène-moi là où je te le demande, c'est un ordre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre cette fois ?**

Kathe agita la tête de façon affirmative, elle ne pouvait plus prononcer le moindre mot tant elle était choquée.

- **Et plus de coups fourrés !** ajouta-t-il.

Nouveau mouvement frénétique de tête de la jeune femme. Le visage de Loki s'adoucit quelque peu.

**- Bien, pouvons-nous maintenant nous remettre en route ?**

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'entraîna à sa suite, direction la voiture. Il ouvrit lui-même la porte côté conducteur pour la pousser à l'intérieur. La jeune femme tiqua un instant : il devait surement faire de gros efforts pour la secouer sans lui briser les os malgré la colère qui ne semblait jamais le quitter. Il attendit ensuite patiemment qu'elle attache sa ceinture avant de refermer la portière. Étonnement, il ouvrit ensuite la portière arrière de la petite voiture.

- **Je vais devoir faire un peu de ménage ici, qui sait ce que tu as pu me cacher d'autre ma chère Katherine et, oh... mais que vois-je ?**

Kathe ne supportait plus cette pression, son cœur manquait à chaque instant de rompre. Incapable de bouger ou de dire un mot, elle se fit la plus discrète possible, cherchant à disparaître dans son siège. Loki fut très surpris en ouvrant le sac à main de la jeune femme, c'est qu'elle avait un sacré petit arsenal d'auto-défense la petite ! Il attrapa le couteau dans le sac à main et le fit bouger entre ses doigts.

- **Tu voulais aussi me poignarder ?**

Kathe se força à répondre, il en allait de sa survie.

- **N...non... je n'aurais pas... pu faire..., **commença-t-elle, tremblant de tout son corps, **...faire « ça »…**

Loki la crut sur parole; bien sûr qu'elle aurait été incapable de le faire, ce n'est qu'une humaine. Il mit le couteau dans une de ses poches et balança tout le reste par la porte ouverte. Kathe eut un hoquet de stupeur.

- **Hey !**

Ne la regardant même pas, Loki vidait totalement la voiture de la jeune femme, jetant tout sur la route. Tout y passa, même le coffre. Kathe n'en revenait pas, mais elle était bien incapable de réagir. Même quand il balança son crique et ses quelques outils de dépannage, elle avait bien trop peur pour aller lui dire qu'il était complètement taré. Tout en le regardant vider sa voiture, par le rétroviseur, elle passa machinalement sa manche sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes : il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle allait le conduire là où il voudrait et, ensuite, il la relâcherait. Enfin ... elle l'espérait très fort parce qu'elle ne se risquerait pas à un autre élan de courage pour s'enfuir.

Juste avant qu'il n'ouvre son côté de la voiture Kathe prit une grande inspiration.

« _Du cran »_ se dit-elle, « _ce type est un extraterrestre aux pouvoirs étranges, qui veux juste que tu l'emmènes à Clint Town, ce n'est pas la mort ! »_

Loki prit enfin place près d'elle, puis se tourna pour lui parler avec calme, presque nonchalant.

**- Bien, tout semble prêt pour continuer notre route.**

Kathe écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux. Voilà qu'il venait encore de changer de look : fini le costume médiéval, il était habillé, un peu plus, comme un être humain normal maintenant. Il portait un manteau trois quart noir sur un pantalon à pince de la même couleur, une chemise blanche, ainsi qu'une veste et une cravate, vertes foncées. - tout était là - impeccable. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment avait-il pu se changer aussi rapidement ? Encore le même tour de magie ? Kathe, une jeune femme habituellement sceptique aux tours de passe-passe, voyait toute sa réalité s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Il mit tranquillement sa ceinture de sécurité et attendit patiemment qu'elle démarre, le regard tourné vers la route. Elle fut un peu retournée de la normalité soudaine de la situation, sans son étrange costume, il semblait moins effrayant mais elle sentait que ce n'était qu'une impression. Elle enclencha le contact et reprit la route tout doucement. La peur d'un danger immédiat commençait à disparaître, peu à peu, et son corps - une fois l'engourdissement de la peur parti - se mit alors à trembler comme une feuille. Loki ne lui adressa plus la parole, oubliant même de la regarder méchamment quand elle enclencha le chauffage.

La route fut courte jusqu'à Clint Town, enfin surtout pour quelqu'un comme Kathe qui avait déjà traversée en voiture, les Etats-Unis et le Canada, pour aller se perdre dans une montagne en Alaska.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis venue foutre ici, bon Dieu ?_ » pensa-t-elle très fort.

fin chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quand Kathe ouvrit enfin les yeux, il faisait déjà nuit.

Le corps, tout ankylosé d'avoir dormi en position assis dans sa voiture, craqua quand elle s'étira dans un bâillement bruyant. Elle se reprit aussitôt quand, dans un éclair, les souvenirs de la journée revinrent à elle. Elle osa un petit regard sur le siège passager de sa petite voiture, mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un grand vide. Elle expira d'un coup, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle retenait son souffle. Il n'était pas revenu.

Après avoir roulé une bonne partie de la journée, ils étaient arrivés à Clint Town en fin d'après-midi. Le ventre vide depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, elle l'avait supplié de s'arrêter au seul fast-food de la petite ville. Il avait accepté avec beaucoup trop de facilité au goût de la jeune femme, mais elle avait alors trop faim pour s'en formaliser. Une fois sa commande passé au drive - elle fut la seule à commander - il lui demanda de se garer sur le parking. Cachés dans un coin d'ombre et éloignés de la plupart des véhicules, il l'avait regardé manger comme une affamée pendant les trente secondes qui suffit à la jeune femme pour avaler tout son repas. Elle avait vu la pointe de dégoût dans son regard, et fut réellement vexée d'être presque considéré comme un animal. Finalement, il avait accepté de s'arrêter par pitié pour elle, les gargouillements de son ventre étant apparemment devenus trop bruyant. Elle n'était qu'un petit animal, sale, ramassé sur le bord de la route pour lui. Le genre de bête dont on finit toujours par se débarrasser sans scrupule.

Elle s'était sentit soudainement très fatiguée après avoir mangé, et sans le vouloir, elle s'était effondrée au fond de son siège, happée par la gravité. Il y avait comme un chuchotement dans ses oreilles qui l'incitait à dormir. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés lourdement et elle avait entendu Loki parler juste avant de s'endormir profondément.

**- Je suis navré, mais je ne peux prendre aucun risque. Tu vas gentiment m'attendre ici**.

Très loin dans son sommeil, il avait semblé à Kathe entendre la portière de la voiture s'ouvrir et se refermer.

L'esprit maintenant alerte, la jeune femme se dit qu'il n'était pas normal qu'elle se soit endormie si vite, surtout pour une insomniaque chronique comme elle. Elle se redressa sur son siège et observa l'extérieur par le pare-brise de sa voiture. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant, elle pouvait le voir à la fine couche de givre sur les véhicules garés un peu plus loin. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Ce fut au moment où elle se dit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à filer en toute discrétion - elle abandonnerait sa voiture sur le parking pour courir se réfugier chez quelqu'un - qu'il y eut un mouvement à l'extérieur, mais la jeune femme ne remarqua rien. Elle repensait à sa doudoune abandonnée sur la route, ainsi qu'à son sac à main avec tous ses papiers et son argent. Comment arriverait-elle à convaincre quelqu'un qu'elle avait croisé un Dieu dans la montagne, qu'il l'avait secoué et kidnappé pour aller jusqu'à Clint Town ? Kathe ricana de façon un peu hystérique. Même elle, elle avait des doutes sur ses propres facultés à reconnaître le rêve de la réalité ces derniers temps, si elle devait raconter un jour cette histoire, personne ne voudrait la croire…

Elle poussa un véritable cri de terreur lorsque Loki apparut près de sa fenêtre, manquant la crise cardiaque. Il semblait vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas fui et il fit ensuite le tour du capot pour ouvrir la portière passager. Kathe se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus prompt à réagir quand elle en avait encore l'occasion.

- **Bien dormi ?** lui demanda-t-il, avec un de ces effroyables sourires charmeurs, presque carnassier. **Prête à reprendre la route ?**

Il s'installa tranquillement à côté d'elle et lui demanda, l'air de rien, de se mettre en route. Kathe se révolta.

- **Quoi ?! Vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez aller à Clint Town, et bah voilà on y est !**

Elle fut effrayée par son propre ton de voix, mais son ravisseur semblait plus calme que ce matin, moins pressé par le temps. C'est pourquoi, il ne cria pas en lui répondant, gardant une voix douce et mielleuse de politesse. Totalement hypocrite, ce mec rendait malade la jeune femme.

- **Oui c'est vrai, merci de m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici.**

- **Et alors quoi maintenant ?!** lui répondit-elle avec plus de force dans la voix qu'elle ne voulait. **Me dites pas qu'il y a un autre endroit où je dois vous conduire !**

C'était à son tour, maintenant, de laisser la colère l'envahir parce qu'apparemment Loki se foutait d'elle. Elle en fut sure quand il lui répondit par l'affirmation.

- **On ne peut rien te cacher ma chère,** ironisa-t-il.

Puis il sortit une carte de la poche de son veston qu'il déplia sous les yeux stupéfaits de la jeune femme. Jusqu'où allait-il l'embarquer ? Cette carte lui paraissait immense, on pouvait y voir toute l'Amérique du Nord - s'arrêtant à la frontière mexicaine. Il posa un de ses longs doigts fins sur le papier.

- **Il faut que je me rende ... ici,** dit-il en pointant un minuscule point sur la carte.

Kathe se pencha sur le point et écarquilla les yeux. À force de s'étonner de tout avec ce type, elle en avait les yeux piquants, luisant d'une incrédulité sans borne. Dans un accès de rage, elle oublia à qui elle parlait quand elle s'écria en arrachant la carte des mains du passager, s'agitant de plus en plus sur son siège, incapable de garder son calme tant ce qu'il lui demandait était absurde.

- **Mais ça va pas la tête ! Vous voulez aller au Québec ?! Il faudrait retraverser tout le pays pour ça !**

Elle agita la carte froissée sous les yeux presque amusés de Loki.

- **Et ensuite le Canada ! On en a pour des semaines ! Et je vous rappelle que vous avez balancé mon sac-à-main ! Je n'ai plus ni papiers, ni carte bleue, je n'ai même plus de vêtements de rechange ! Je ne change pas de fringues comme vous, en claquant des doigts !** elle joignit le geste à la parole en claquant des doigts rageusement.

Elle était furieuse et il la regardait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, un sourcil relevé devant la fougue soudaine de son otage. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde se soucier de la colère de la jeune femme, qui continuait à trembler de rage à côté de lui, mais qui ne criait plus.

- **Et alors ? Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra**, lui dit-il avant d'ajouter en la regardant de travers, **quant à tes vêtements, nous en trouverons sûrement d'autres en route. Je te les offrirai en dédommagement.**

Kathe le regarda elle aussi de travers en rétorquant.

- **Ah ouais ?** **Parce que vous avez de l'argent sur vous peut être ?**

- **De l'argent ?** lui demanda-t-il avec tellement de naturel qu'elle crut s'étrangler.

- **Oui! De l'argent !** « _Mais de quelle planète il vient ce mec_ », se demanda-t-elle, **vous savez ces petits bouts de papiers que l'on échange pour avoir autre chose, comme de la nourriture, des vêtements et pourquoi pas de l'essence !**

- **De l'essence ?**

La jeune femme se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux très fort. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui lui parla avec une lenteur extrême comme pour parler à un attardé.

- **A un moment ou à un autre, il nous faudra de l'argent pour que la voiture roule, ou pour que l'on puisse manger et dormir. Sans ça, on n'ira pas vraiment loin, il me reste à peine de quoi nous payer un café, alors partir pour un road trip à travers tout le continent, c'est im-po-ssi-ble !** articula-t-elle.

Elle le regarda plein d'espoir. Avec un peu de chance, il comprendrait qu'ils sont coincés ici et il la relâcherait pour se trouver une autre victime. Mais Loki ne semblait même plus s'intéresser à elle, il regardait le parking à l'extérieur et chuchota en s'adressant à elle.

- **Vous les humains vous êtes tellement faibles... Tout doit vous paraître impossible. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, Katherine...**, il plongea son regard glacé dans les yeux de Kathe - intriguée par son comportement et gênée de l'entendre prononcer son prénom avec cette voix veloutée. **Je suis un Dieu, rien n'est impossible pour moi,** ajouta-t-il.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite, Loki déboucla sa ceinture au moment où un homme - que la jeune femme n'avait même pas vu arrivé - toqua à son carreau, la faisant sursauter violemment. Kathe eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une ombre - qui ne pouvait être que Loki - s'extirper à toute vitesse de la voiture, la contournant pour empoigner l'inconnu à la gorge. La jeune femme regarda Loki étrangler sa pauvre victime, impuissante et tétanisée sur son siège. L'homme battit frénétiquement des jambes quand le dieu le souleva de terre. Serrant sa prise toujours plus fort, autour du cou du malheureux qui s'étranglait dans d'horribles gargouillis. Kathe eut un haut le cœur et elle dut détourner les yeux si elle ne voulait pas rendre son unique repas de la journée. Cette vision était insupportable.

Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, elle entendit le bruit sourd du corps sans vie heurter le sol. Elle laissa échapper un couinement lorsque Loki ouvrit rapidement sa portière et l'extirpa de l'habitacle avec une facilité extrême. Elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle ne réagissait plus et se laissa embarquer sur le parking. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder le pauvre homme, étendu à terre -mort- et reconnu instantanément l'uniforme de la police. Il avait tué un flic, et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et Loki dut presque la porter - non sans grogner son mécontentement habituel face à sa fragilité humaine - jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue. Ils traversèrent ainsi plusieurs pâtés de maisons dans la nuit glaciale. La jeune femme ne remarqua même pas la température, plus que froide, avant que cela ne devienne vraiment douloureux. Ils marchaient à vive allure et malgré le peu d'effort qu'elle devait faire pour avancer aussi rapidement - Loki la soulevant à moitié à chaque enjambée - sa gorge lui brûlait maintenant atrocement. L'air était bien trop froid pour elle, Loki sembla aussi le remarquer quand il vit ses lèvres rondes devenir toutes bleues. Il déroula le bras qu'il avait passé autour de Kathe pour lui attraper la main, la tirant avec toujours plus de force à sa suite. Elle trébucha les deux premiers pas, avant de réussir à suivre l'allure. Ils marchaient tout droit vers un 4x4 rutilant, quasi neuf, d'une grande marque européenne, garé devant une maison. Tout à fait le genre de voiture qui coûte une fortune.

« _Il ne va tout de même pas voler une voiture_ ? » se demanda un instant la jeune femme avant de se rappeler à qui elle avait à faire. Ce type venait de tuer un flic, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit du genre à craindre les autorités, alors voler une voiture ça devient tellement banale.

Kathe vit comme une étincelle sortir du bout des doigts de Loki au moment où il attrapait la poignée du 4x4, l'engin ne se fit absolument pas prier. Pas une alarme ne se déclencha et la lumière de l'habitacle s'alluma silencieusement quand il ouvrit la portière du conducteur. Il y fit s'asseoir Kathe comme une poupée de chiffon et fit ensuite le tour du véhicule pour s'installer comme à son habitude côté passager. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait tué cet homme, elle pouvait enfin voir son expression à la lumière artificielle allumée au plafond de l'auto. Il ne semblait pas du tout affecté par son geste, bien qu'il soit tout de même un peu tendu. Il avait réagi si promptement à l'arrivée de l'agent de police qu'elle commençait vraiment à croire qu'il puisse être recherché par les autorités. Après avoir regardé aux alentours, il se tourna vers elle, lui parlant tout à fait normalement.

- **Alors ?**

Sans doute voulait-il qu'elle démarre la voiture, Kathe n'eut même pas la force de faire de l'ironie devant cette question idiote et lui répondit avec une toute petite voix qui semblait venir de très loin dans ses oreilles.

- **Mais je ne peux pas.**

Loki poussa un râle exaspéré. Il posa sa main sur le tableau de bord en cuir et ferma les yeux. La lumière de l'habitacle s'était éteinte, l'engin attendait maintenant que son passager mette le contact. Voilà pourquoi Kathe put parfaitement observer le phénomène qui se déroula sous ses yeux ébahis. Un minuscule éclair arc-en-ciel, identique à celui qu'elle avait vu à Middle Mountain, mais beaucoup moins puissant, sortait des mains du Dieu. L'éclair parcourut l'ensemble du tableau de bord avant de disparaître, s'enfouissant dans les moindre recoins de la mécanique. La jeune femme sursauta violemment quand le moteur puissant du 4x4 se mit à vrombir bruyamment, plein de petites lumières rouges du tableau bords se mettant soudainement à luire dans l'ombre de l'habitacle. Elle remarqua un instant le confort et l'espace de cette voiture mais regrettait déjà sa petite citadine qu'elle ne reverrait sûrement jamais. Il lui semblait s'éloigner toujours plus de sa réalité, perdant tous ses repères.

Kathe n'était pas vraiment une conductrice dans l'âme, elle avait toujours roulé qu'avec sa petite voiture de ville, absolument pas comparable à ...ça. Le sol lui paraissait beaucoup trop éloigné, tant les roues du 4x4 étaient hautes. En avançant lentement le long de la rue, elle tenta de prendre ses marques derrière le volant. Cela l'aida à se détendre et à reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait mis sa ceinture, avancé le siège, elle régla aussi le rétroviseur et mit le chauffage dès qu'elle eut assez de courage pour quitter la route des yeux afin de chercher ce maudit bouton sur le tableau de bord. Sans un mot, ils quittèrent la ville, prenant la direction des grands axes. Kathe roulait un peu plus vite et ne se concentrait plus que sur ça. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à réfléchir à la situation. À chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'y penser, ses entrailles se tordaient dans son ventre. Loki était tout aussi silencieux qu'elle, il avait ressortit la carte - totalement froissée, ce qui valut à Kathe un regard appuyé - afin de la déchiffrer. Sûrement parce qu'il doutait encore d'elle, et surtout après le meurtre dont elle avait été témoin - il s'assura qu'elle suivait bien le bon itinéraire. C'est à cet instant que la jeune femme percuta enfin, quelque chose se débloqua dans son esprit et la peur se fit moins forte, son cerveau tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était maintenant, bel et bien, une otage. Seul Loki savait quand elle retrouverait sa liberté, et tant qu'il aurait besoin d'elle, jamais il ne la relâcherait.

Pendant deux jours, ils roulèrent presque sans s'arrêter. Kathe mendiait quelques heures par ci pour dormir ou quelques minutes par là pour manger et aller aux commodités. Ils avaient déjà parcouru un nombre incalculable de kilomètres et la jeune femme souffrait de plus en plus de ce rythme effréné. Et c'est au coucher du soleil du troisième jour que Loki comprit qu'il lui faudrait faire quelques concessions s'il ne voulait pas voir son précieux otage mourir d'épuisement.

Jusque-là, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire à par conduire, Loki s'occupant maintenant d'absolument tout. Il avait si peu confiance en elle qu'il préférait parler à sa place à tous les étrangers qu'ils croisaient. Il faisait apparaître de faux billets dans sa main, après que Kathe ait pu lui en montrer un vrai à la caisse d'un drugstore, et il parlait poliment aux commerçants. Il cherchait avant tout à les distraire de Kathe et de sa mine de plus en plus affreuse.

« _Je ne vais tout de même pas faire des efforts alors que je suis retenue prisonnière par un meurtrier en cavale ! »_ n'avait-elle pu s'empêcher de penser. Mais la jeune femme se faisait toujours la plus discrète possible. Il l'avait menacé de tuer toutes les personnes cherchant à l'aider, et les yeux plissés de dégoût de Loki, chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à un humain, la forçait à obéir. Il aurait trop apprécié en tuer un ou deux pour le plaisir. Kathe pouvait le voir dans son sourire hypocrite qu'il balançait à toutes les sauces. Ce qui énervait le plus la jeune femme, c'est que ça marchait ! Les gens semblaient comme envoutés par ce type, et avec un peu d'effort et une bonne manipulation, Loki aurait pu leur demander de tuer pour lui. Cela dégoûtait la jeune femme qui semblait être la seule à sentir qu'il était dangereux et vicieux. Elle connaissait assez le mal pour le reconnaître là où il prêchait. Et Loki était le mal, elle le savait au plus profond de son être. Même si la peur du début était passée, elle prenait bien garde de ne jamais chercher à le contrarier, d'ailleurs elle ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole, redoutant chacune de ses réactions.

Ils roulaient depuis le début du jour et Kathe n'en crut pas ses yeux de voir le soleil se coucher dans son rétroviseur. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué la journée passer, toute concentrée qu'elle était sur le bitume de l'autoroute défilant à toute vitesse sous ses yeux. La voiture que Loki avait volée était puissante, pas une voiture de course mais plutôt une grosse berline gris métallisé. La vitesse collait pratiquement la jeune femme à son siège et son corps était tout engourdi d'avoir passé des heures dans la même position. Elle repéra un panneau passant à toute vitesse dans son champ de vision, la publicité indiquait un motel à deux kilomètres de là. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'arrête pour dormir dans un vrai lit, sans parler de son hygiène corporelle qui commençait à se faire sentir - impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une douche en urgence, mais elle n'avait plus de vêtements de rechange et cela la contrariait de plus en plus. Pas question qu'elle remette ses immondes fringues sur son dos. Il fallait aussi qu'elle se trouve un manteau, sinon elle n'allait pas tarder à attraper la mort. Parfois, ils marchaient plusieurs heures dans le froid, avant de voler une autre voiture et sa doudoune lui manquait atrocement; sans parler de ses petites baskets, absolument pas adapter au sol rocheux et à la neige.

Elle tourna son visage cerné de fatigue vers Loki pour rompre le silence.

- **Dites, vous m'aviez bien promis de m'acheter des fringues en dédommagement de mes... services,** finit-elle pas très sûre.

Loki la regarda d'abord intrigué - ne semblant pas comprendre - puis il tenta de faire disparaître un petit sourire, mais Kathe commençait à s'habituer à son visage sévère et elle reconnut bien un sourire dans le tremblement des fines lèvres de Loki. Elle avait pu remarquer qu'il cherchait toujours à masquer ses sourires sincères alors qu'il passait habituellement tout son temps avec un sourire hypocrite collé au visage.

Il releva à peine un sourcil en lui répondant.

- **Mais bien sûr, je ne saurais manquer à ma parole.**

- **Ce soir ?** s'enquit la jeune femme.

**- Entendu.**

La parole était sincère.

Kathe ricana dans sa barbe - totalement insouciante des yeux bleus posés sur elle - elle n'allait pas se gêner, se jurant de dévaliser le premier magasin venu. Avec lui et son don pour faire apparaître de l'argent, elle pouvait bien se permettre quelques folies. Bien que la jeune femme rêvait surtout d'acheter du shampoing, elle espérait aussi secrètement réussir à le convaincre de faire une halte là où elle pourrait trouver une douche et un lit.

Après quelques minutes de l'habituel silence qui régnait dans la voiture, la jeune femme ne tint plus et se mit à parler. Elle était tellement impatiente de sortir enfin, de se dégourdir les jambes et - il fallait bien qu'elle l'avouer - impatiente aussi de dépenser l'argent magique de ce psychopathe. Allez savoir, avec un peu de chance elle le ruinerait ! Mais Kathe doutait fort que ''de vulgaires bouts de papier'' - comme il lui avait dit la veille - puisse un jour avoir une certaine importance pour lui. Jusqu'ici, il se contentait de faire apparaître discrètement les sommes demandées, sans paraître plus perturbé que ça de le dépenser. Kathe avait fini par le comprendre et ne se privait plus de demander tout ce qui lui passait par la tête comme nourritures et boissons dans les différentes stations d'autoroute qu'ils rencontraient.

Elle parla d'abord du titre qui passait à la radio - légèrement allumée -, elle adorait cet artiste. Elle lui parla ensuite du concert qu'elle avait vu, de combien il y avait eu de gens, le prix de la bière et tant d'autres choses totalement futiles qui n'intéressaient pas du tout son passager. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle racontait. Non seulement parce qu'elle passait du coq à l'âne en une fraction de seconde - la voix beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude - mais aussi parce qu'il connaissait rien de ce monde. Kathe le regardait à chaque fois que quelque chose le désappointait, s'amusant parfois secrètement de le voir soupirer d'impatience pour tout et n'importe quoi. La nature humaine avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement et Kathe avait l'idée secrète de se servir de sa fragilité humaine pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Loki réagissait toujours aussi vivement à ses demandes mais y consentait tout le temps. En vérité - Kathe l'avait découvert - il faisait à peu près tout ce qu'elle lui demandait. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait en abuser, elle avait tout de même un certain pouvoir sur les décisions. Elle devait rouler en direction de Melbourne, mais à part ça, elle pouvait bien faire comme bon lui semblait.

Tout en continuant à déblatérer des futilités - rien de vraiment personnel - elle s'engageait maintenant dans les rues d'une grande ville canadienne. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se garer sur le parking d'un supermarché ouvert jour et nuit, pas difficile d'en trouver dans les rues illuminées par les lumières artificielles des boutiques. Le contraste avec l'obscurité de l'autoroute, uniquement éblouit par les phares et les quelques lampadaires, fut grand pour Kathe, qui crut retrouver la civilisation après des siècles de voyage. Enfin, dans une situation qui lui semblait normale, et plus comme une fugitive complice de meurtre comme elle se sentait ces derniers temps, elle pouvait tranquillement se dégourdir les jambes sur le sol bétonné du parking.

Loki sortit moins rapidement que Kathe, qui s'était littéralement jetée sur sa poignée de porte, et marcha quelques pas derrière elle, jusqu'aux portes du magasin. Il surveillait constamment les alentours, se mettant toujours dans l'ombre pour observer mais ne pas être observé, c'était aussi une des facette de Loki que Kathe supportait le moins : cette façon dangereuse de se tapir dans l'ombre et de disparaître. Parfois, la jeune femme semblait le voir disparaître pour de vrai mais elle essayait autant que possible de ne rien remarquer. Ils entrèrent dans le supermarché avec un léger intervalle. Kathe ne se soucia pas du tout de lui, sachant qu'il ferait de même. Ne réapparaissant qu'une fois qu'elle rejoindrait les caisses pour payer. Elle avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise dans les lieux publiques, il regardait sans cesse où se trouvaient les caméras de surveillance et les vigiles, les évitant au maximum. Voilà pourquoi il ne suivit pas Kathe à la trace tandis qu'elle bifurquait déjà jusqu'au rayon cosmétique.

Sur son chemin, elle attrapa un panier et s'évertua à le remplir sans rien oublier : elle prit de quoi faire sa toilette et fut même assez prévoyante pour les prochaines indispositions de mère nature - dur dur d'être une femme - elle attrapa ensuite des vêtements simples : jeans et tee-shirts noirs en coton, de quoi tenir trois ou quatre jours. Elle se prit également de bonnes chaussettes biens chaudes avant de se trouver une paire de chaussures de montagne, à sa taille. Elle trouva aussi un manteau bien chaud, beige et doublé de polaire à l'intérieur, mais ce fut surtout la capuche entourée de fourrure (synthétique !) qui la convainquit. L'automne commençait à peine, mais il faisait déjà de plus en plus froid, et la jeune femme redoutait de devoir encore marcher sous la neige pour pouvoir trouver une autre voiture à voler. Elle trouva ensuite des gants chauds en cuir et une écharpe moelleuse - qui lui servirait d'oreiller, si elle n'arrivait pas convaincre Loki de s'arrêter de temps en temps pour dormir dans un motel. Cela paraissait invraisemblable, mais le dieu ne semblait jamais dormir, il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux de temps en temps surtout depuis qu'il n'avait plus de lecture après avoir dévoré toutes les cartes géographiques qu'ils avaient pu acheter, mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu dormir. Chaque fois qu'elle s'étonnait de sa bizarrerie, elle repensait à ces mots prononcés d'une voix de velours : « _Je suis un Dieu_ ». Elle frissonna quand la vision de ses deux lèvres fines, pincées d'un sourire en coin, la pris soudainement. Elle empêcha, du mieux qu'elle put, son visage de rougir, tant la sensation qui l'avait parcouru était étrange.

Persuadée d'être observée, Kathe fit un rapide tour sur elle-même. Plantée au milieu du rayon papier toilette, elle se ressaisit promptement avant de finir ses achats. Encore quelques babioles et un sac de voyage pas trop volumineux pour ranger le tout et elle pourrait enfin rejoindre les caisses. Elle se doutait fortement que Loki l'épiait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne la lâchait jamais vraiment du regard. Elle pouvait presque dire à quel moment il se détournait d'elle. Un poids immense s'effondrait alors des ses épaules et elle avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer normalement. Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui de Loki serait meurtrier, voilà pourquoi elle ne tentait pas de fuir. Cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Elle atteignit les caisses en même temps que lui, qui arrivait d'un autre rayon. La caissière les regarda à peine sauf peut-être la légère pause habituelle face à l'allure très aristocrate du Dieu. Toujours impeccable sur lui, il ne dégageait pas la moindre odeur prouvant qu'il avait passé des heures entières dans un espace réduit, sentant toujours une odeur douce et fraîche dont Kathe n'était toujours pas arrivée à mettre un nom dessus. Bref, une élégance peu habituelle pour la région, plus habituée à la dégaine bûcheron et camionneur, et en totale contraste avec la mine affreuse de Kathe et son odeur de transpiration. La grosse dame, derrière sa caisse, ne se soucia qu'un instant de l'homme et fit défiler les produits devant elle, sous le regard plissé de Loki qui surveillait le moindre achat de la jeune fille. Au cas où son shampoing puisse être du poison…

Quand la caissière eut fini et prononça le montant d'une voix morne, il fit semblant de sortir le montant approprié de sa poche. Kathe le regarda faire, notant qu'il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux dans cette réalité humaine. Certainement pour ne pas paraître grossier en publique, Loki pris la moitié des sacs - laissant l'autre moitié à la jeune femme – afin de les porter jusqu'à la voiture. Il n'y avait aucune gentillesse dans son acte, seulement l'illusion de deux gens normaux dans un supermarché, et non un Dieu diabolique et sa victime humaine retenue en otage, parcourant le continent pour accomplir dieu sait quoi à l'autre bout du pays.

Elle le rattrapa en trottinant, les bras chargés de ses achats, juste avant que Loki n'atteigne la voiture. Les courses de la jeune femme avaient apparemment que trop duré et il disparut rapidement dans la voiture, sans un regard pour elle. Elle s'installa à son tour derrière le volant, jetant ses achats par-dessus son siège pour les poser à côté des autres paquets que Loki avait prestement lâché. Une fois bien installée dans son siège, elle s'apprêtait à reprendre le volant quand la voix colérique du Dieu emplit l'habitacle.

- **On peut dire que tu prends ton temps. Il faut que tu sois plus rapide; tu m'entends ? Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être retardé.**

Il souffla fortement par le nez pour tenter de se calmer. Kathe, rendue hystérique par la fatigue, réagit au quart de tour, oubliant qu'elle s'adressait à un meurtrier.

- **Hey ça va, ok ? On n'est arrêté que depuis quarante minutes, pas la peine de paniquer !**

Elle agita ensuite les mains à hauteur de son visage en écarquillant les yeux de façon grotesque.

**- La route ne va pas disparaître !**

Loki fronça méchamment des yeux, il ne pouvait pas la laisser lui parler comme ça. Mais, au moment où il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour la remettre à sa place, elle lui coupa la parole.

- **Franchement, on peut bien prendre cinq minutes pour faire les choses ?**

Question rhétorique, elle enchaîna avec fougue, résolut à ne pas lui laisser la parole - c'est qu'elle en avait marre de se faire insulter pour un oui ou pour un non.

- **Je vais être sympa avec vous, mais il va falloir vous montrer plus sympa avec moi, ok ? Plus question de rouler pendant des heures sans s'arrêter et sans manger, je suis incapable de tenir un rythme pareil pendant tout le trajet ! C'est clair ?**

La voix de la jeune femme partait dangereusement dans les aiguë, menaçant de se briser dans un sanglot.

- **Je veux pouvoir me détendre un moment. Je veux une table pour manger. Et je veux un lit pour dormir !**

Elle lui criait carrément dessus maintenant, incapable de retenir ses larmes de dépit. Peu lui importait qu'il la réduise en charpie, elle voulait qu'il ait un peu plus de dignité pour elle. Loki la regardait intensément tandis qu'elle craquait devant lui. La crise légère d'hystérie de la jeune femme était le signe que son esprit et son corps était en train de lâcher sous la pression. Il devait faire descendre la vapeur mais ne réussit qu'à s'énerver encore plus sur elle. Il allait, encore une fois, devoir céder, et il en était comme fou de rage.

- **Très bien !** lui hurla-t-il dessus, lui postillonnant au visage, bien qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre quand il se pencha vers elle pour l'invectiver**. Nous ferons à ta manière, femme ! Si tu ne peux pas te passer de ton confort au point de me casser les oreilles avec tes jérémiades, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accéder à ta demande ! Ne serait-ce que pour te faire taire !**

« _Quelle ironie_ » pensa Kathe, « _C'est lui qui hurle tout le temps, mais c'est moi qui lui casse les oreilles !_ »

Mais enfin de compte elle avait gagnée. Sans se défaire de sa colère, elle rétorqua à son tour.

- **Bien !**

- **Bien !** ajouta-t-il, très énervé.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher et ajouta un dernier « bien » d'une voix aussi mielleuse et hypocrite que celle que Loki utilisait la plupart du temps. Cela marcha à merveille parce qu'il ne put empêcher un tic d'exaspération traverser son visage.

« _Elle ne paye rien pour attendre_ », se dit-il. « _une fois que j'en aurai fini avec elle, je lui tordrai son joli petit cou avec grand plaisir_ ! ». C'est sur cette belle pensée qu'il se concentra tandis qu'il démarrait le moteur d'un claquement de doigts, lui indiquant ainsi de reprendre la route. La jeune femme qui l'ignorait maintenant superbement, après avoir eu enfin gain de cause, n'avait pas remarqué l'étincelle dangereuse qui brillait au fond des yeux de glace de son kidnappeur, et c'est naïvement qu'elle s'engagea sur la route. Direction : un motel.

fin chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Kathe ne comptait même plus les jours maintenant.

Il lui semblait vivre sur une autre planète, dans une autre époque. Elle ressentait, de plus en plus, le manque de son ancienne vie, qui semblait très loin maintenant. Il lui avait semblé avoir dépassé le jour de la reprise de son petit boulot de serveuse et de ses cours à la Faculté. Les gens avait sûrement du remarquer son absence. Elle savait que son ex avait dû le remarquer lui ! L'attendant sûrement à la sortie de son boulot ou de la fac et rageant de ne la voir nulle part. Elle en fut presque emplie d'une certaine allégresse, car en s'éloignant de son monde - de sa vie de tous les jours - elle s'éloignait d'elle-même et de ses problèmes. La route, toujours plus longue, aspirait toutes les frustrations de la jeune femme, frustrations jusque-là refoulées. Et malgré la présence toujours aussi inquiétante de son passager, Kathe perdait, petit à petit, toute la pression qui lui courbait l'échine depuis des mois. Cette idée de prendre la route n'était finalement pas aussi mauvaise, même si elle n'aurait pu imaginer vivre son road trip de cette façon : au côté d'un meurtrier en fuite, à travers tout le continent nord-américain.

Loki était, quant à lui, toujours égal à lui-même. Ne semblant jamais faillir ou douter, il traversait toutes les situations avec la même nonchalance blasée. Ses humeurs colériques s'étaient quelque peu calmées depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé un semblant de rythme dans leur journée. S'arrêtant la plupart du temps vers midi, elle mangeait et dormait jusqu'à la nuit tombée dans les motels qu'ils croisaient, sans jamais trop tarder. Il en profitait généralement pour se débarrasser de la voiture volée - après deux ou trois jours de route - la retrouvant toujours sur le parking à la nuit tombée, dans le recoin le plus sombre. Ils marchaient ensuite un moment dans la nuit avant de voler un autre véhicule. Kathe dut bien s'avouer qu'il devait vraiment être une sorte de Dieu, à aucun moment elle ne le vit boire ou manger, il ne dormait pas non plus. Depuis plus d'une semaine qu'il voyageait ensemble, elle ne l'avait pas vu prendre une seul douche ou se changer une seule fois. Chaque jour qui s'écoulait lui passait dessus avec une indifférence blasée. Cela intriguait la jeune femme. De plus en plus attirée par son odeur d'une fraîcheur exquise qui emplissait l'habitacle réduit de la voiture - qu'ils habitaient la moitié de la journée. Elle tentait de ne pas perdre la tête quand, quelque soit l'odeur de la nouvelle voiture volée, il ne fallait que quelques minutes pour que l'odeur du Dieu n'enveloppe l'habitacle tout entier. Kathe s'habituait un peu trop à ce parfum envoûtant à son goût, à croire qu'il faisait tout son possible pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Quant à leur relation, elle restait polie mais très limitée. La jeune femme ayant peu à peu retrouvé son calme habituel, elle gardait une certaine distance de survie avec son passager. De son côté, Loki ne semblait pas la croire assez intelligente pour lui faire la conversation et gardait la plupart du temps le silence, attendant qu'elle finisse par lui demander de manger ou de s'arrêter pour dormir. Il ne lui avait cependant plus ressorti le ton charmeur qui avait tant effrayé la jeune femme, ni plus menacé ou insulté, ce qui était pour elle, une grande très avancée. C'est à peine si il la surveillait encore quand elle partait faire quelques achats ou qu'elle attendait son linge à la laverie - quand elle en trouvait une.

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment, où tout semblait devenir stable - presque normal - aux yeux de la jeune femme, que tout bascula.

Il était à peu près minuit. Ils avaient repris la route depuis deux petites heures et Kathe était toute alerte derrière son volant. Fixant la route d'un regard attentif, elle écoutait la radio à un volume respectable. La musique la détendait et la gardait alerte, rien de mieux pour conduire. Après avoir écouté un de ses titres préférés, Kathe coupa par un raccourci que lui avait indiqué Loki, plus tôt dans la soirée, le Dieu étant devenu un expert en carte routière. Kathe reconnut le jingle habituel annonçant un bulletin d'information. Elle continuait de rouler en écoutant attentivement les infos, sortant du grand axe et s'éloignant complètement des autres voitures pour se perdre dans la noirceur d'une petite route de campagne. Le Dieu cherchait toujours à éviter les grands axes et les péages, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer.

La jeune femme écoutait tranquillement le journal avec une étrange bonne humeur - vu la situation. Elle aimait ces rares instants où la réalité du monde se rappelait à elle, semblant lui crier qu'elle était toujours bien là et qu'un jour elle pourrait y retourner. Bien sûr, elle n'apprit pas grand-chose, à part l'accélération de la fonte des glaces et les nouvelles élections présidentielle, les informations ne racontaient jamais grand-chose d'intéressant. Mais c'est à peu près au moment où le journaliste prononça les mots « Clint Town » et « assassinat », que Kathe offrit toute son attention à l'autoradio.

- **Il semblerait qu'un célèbre astrophysicien ait été retrouvé mort, assassiné dans son salon dans la petite bourgade de Clint Town. Le décès remonterait à plus d'une semaine maintenant, bien que l'homme ne fût retrouvé que ce matin par l'un de ses amis, inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Apparemment, l'homme fut poignardé d'une dizaine de coups de couteau, la police parle déjà d'une pièce à conviction retrouvée sur les lieux du crime : un couteau à cran d'arrêt de dix-sept centimètres en acier blanc.**

Kathe pila instantanément. La voiture - un énorme pick-up rouge - glissa sur le sol rocailleux et givré tant elle avait écrasé son pied sur le frein. Même Loki fut surpris et manqua de se manger le tableau de bord - il ne mettait jamais sa ceinture, à quoi bon vu ses réflexes - mais il reprit rapidement son équilibre. Il tourna ses yeux bleus froncés vers elle, mais elle le fixait déjà avec des yeux écarquillés. Le couteau, dont avait parlé le journaliste, ressemblait fortement à celui qu'elle avait dans son sac à main avant que Loki ne le balance sur la route de Clint Town avec le reste de ses affaires. Pour la jeune femme, cela n'avait rien à voir avec une coïncidence.

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle lorsque Loki s'intéressa à son tour aux informations, son oreille capta le nom du docteur Roberts. Il fixait Kathe, impassible, en écoutant lui aussi le journaliste raconter de quelle façon il avait assassiné cet homme dans son salon.

- **Le docteur Roberts était un scientifique reconnu pour ses travaux remarquables sur l'énergie parcourant les aurores boréales, certain l'appelant l'homme arc-en-ciel quand celui-ci, en 2004, reproduisit en laboratoire un effet astronomique encore inconnu de la science moderne. Précurseur dans son domaine, la coïncidence voulut qu'il fût assassiné la nuit où le plus puissant trou de verre ou ''éclair arc-en-ciel'' fut aperçu près de son laboratoire d'observation sur Middle Mountain, en Alaska. La police a cependant réfuté la thèse selon laquelle la mort du docteur aurait un lien avec le meurtre d'un agent de police sur un parking de fast-food, qui semble avoir eu lieu le même jour... Culture maintenant, nous parlerons des festivals de...**

C'est avec une énergie et une dextérité que Kathe ne se connaissait pas, qu'elle s'expulsa comme un éclair de la voiture. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la portière derrière elle, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Ce n'est pas la peur qui décuplait sa rapidité, ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là ressemblait plus à de la rage et du dégoût. Son instinct lui hurlait de revenir dans la voiture mais sa morale - son cœur d'humaine ! - le lui interdisait catégoriquement, et c'est son cœur qu'elle voulait écouter. Ce meurtrier était resté près d'elle pendant tout ce temps, impassible d'avoir la mort de deux êtres humains sur la conscience. Il la dégoûtait. Et elle se dégoûtait encore plus de s'être habitué à sa présence. Elle aurait dû être moins coopérative, elle aurait dû se révolter avec toute l'énergie du désespoir après la mort du policier sous ses yeux. Au lieu de quoi, elle s'était écrasée comme une merde, tombant presque - elle aussi - sous le charme de ce monstre. Le remerciant même quand il lui proposait qu'elle mange un bout, comme si elle n'était qu'un animal misérable et affamé.

Kathe se mit à crier de toutes ses forces. Elle avait déjà couru une bonne distance la séparant du véhicule abandonné derrière elle - toutes lumières allumées - et elle criait maintenant comme si elle brûlait vive. Son hurlement n'avait rien avoir avec la peur. Seule la rage, brûlante, parcourant tout son corps, la poussait à crier. Elle avait été si stupide de s'être fait avoir par ses petits sourires et sa fausse courtoisie envers son état de « femme humaine » - comme il le disait lui-même. Elle était plus dégoûtée encore d'elle-même, que du Dieu meurtrier, de s'être fait berner comme une débutante. Elle, qui pensait bien connaître le mal, et s'était jurée de ne plus laisser son cœur y prendre goût, elle s'était pourtant habituée au pire avec faiblesse. Cela lui était insupportable et sa morale fit couler une culpabilité immonde dans son estomac quand elle se rappela du sort bien pire des deux hommes. Son hurlement se fit encore plus fort, si c'était possible, mais elle se fichait totalement que quelqu'un l'entende ou non. Elle ne fuyait pas un meurtrier, elle se fuyait elle-même, avec toute la rage dont son petit corps était capable.

Une main, qui lui sembla immense, se plaqua alors sur sa bouche tandis qu'un bras puissant l'encerclait par la taille pour la soulever de terre. Kathe continua de hurler malgré cette main glaciale sur son visage, elle pouvait à peine respirer par le nez mais cela lui était égal, se débattant comme un diable sous les mains puissantes du Dieu. Donnant coups de pied et coups de coude au corps qui se collait maintenant dans son dos, Kathe était bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire, mais ses faibles membres ne pouvaient rien face à la force, plus masculine et puissante, qui l'entourait.

Le Dieu se souciant à peine des bras de la jeune femme qui fendaient l'air tout autour d'eux, il la souleva d'un bras et marcha à reculons jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois arrivés, il la jeta violemment sur le capot. Kathe poussa un petit cri quand son dos heurta douloureusement l'acier cabossé du pick-up, un cri aussitôt étouffé par la main de Loki qui fondait de nouveau sur elle. Ils étaient tous les deux pratiquement couchés sur le capot, la jeune femme coincée sous le corps lourd de Loki. Elle enrageait de se voir si faible face à lui, continuant de se tortiller sous le corps du Dieu, mais se refusant à le regarder en face. Il en décida autrement et, d'une main, il lui attrapa les deux bras - avec la rapidité de l'éclair - pour les plaquer au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, son autre main posée sur sa bouche il la forçait à le regarder. Elle dut consentir à lui obéir quand sa mâchoire se compressa douloureusement sous les doigts de son tortionnaire.

Il l'observait bizarrement, ce qui la calma un peu. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, tant ses émotions tournaient en maelström dans ses entrailles.

Elle vit les yeux plissés du Dieu la détailler.

« _Je dois sûrement avoir une tête de folle_ », se dit la jeune femme, ses cheveux châtains éparpillés dans tous les sens autour de son visage, ses sourcil froncés accentuant le regard accusateur qu'elle lui lançait - ne pouvant pas l'insulter tant il maintenait fermement son visage.

Loki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait cru qu'elle aurait pleuré, supplié pour sa vie et au lieu de cela, elle le regardait méchamment comme si elle voulait le mordre. Elle en serait tout à fait capable ! Sa petite humaine voulait donc se battre. Il pouvait facilement le deviner, la fierté brûlait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Il sentit qu'elle était calmée quand elle arrêta totalement de se tortiller sous lui et que sa respiration se fit plus calme, avec un rythme presque normal. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui sortir un de ses sourires charmeurs, et c'est avec une tension palpable qu'il pencha un peu plus son visage près du sien. Il déplaça sa main qu'il maintenait sur sa bouche pour la placer, plus douce, dans son cou. Cette humaine avait des réactions très étranges aux yeux du Dieu. Pour une femme sans défense, elle ne semblait pas perdre sa fierté, ni son honneur, dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il aimait plutôt ça. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il lui parla avec une sincérité non dissimulée dans la voix, lui épargnant son air hypocrite.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

Il semblait sincère aux yeux de Kathe mais elle ne se calmait toujours pas, la colère la dévorant toute entière. Il lui fallait un bouc émissaire à tous ses problèmes et Loki était très bien tombé.

- **Lâchez-moi !** lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Elle rougit en sentant la main de Loki glisser, très lentement, le long de son cou, frôlant comme un souffle son décolleté, pour finir par la lâcher. Il libéra également ses poignets et Kathe le bouscula sans ménagement dès qu'elle put le faire. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'écrase sur lui - ce n'est pas cette petite humaine qui pourrait le bousculer - le Dieu fit un grand pas en arrière, la laissant passer avec un petit sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Kathe, quant à elle, espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rougir mais ne préféra pas vérifier. Elle sentait son regard fixé sur elle, quand elle contourna le capot vers son côté de la voiture. Elle arracha son blouson du siège avant avec une colère non dissimulée dans chacun de ses gestes et claqua aussi fort qu'elle le put la portière. Quand elle fut sûre que son visage était redevenu rouge de colère, et non plus de gêne, elle se retourna avec force vers Loki.

- **Vous êtes un meurtrier !** lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Elle crut s'étrangler de rage quand elle le vit relever un simple sourcil à cette affirmation. Il n'essayait même pas de nier ! Elle enfila avec des gestes nerveux son manteau et eut presque du mal à fermer la fermeture éclair, tant ses mains tremblaient de colère. Elle se fichait éperdument du froid, ce qui l'intéressait se trouvant dans les poches.

- **Et moi, je suis peut-être en train de me rendre complice de ces meurtres, en vous aidant à traverser tout le pays !**

Sa voix était sèche et cassante tandis qu'elle sortait une cigarette de son paquet. Elle enchaîna, la clope coincée entre les lèvres, cherchant son briquet dans ses poches.

- **C'est fini ! Terminé ! On s'arrête ici, je ne prendrai plus le volant. Vous pouvez bien me tuer ou faire ce que vous voulez. J'ai une morale moi ! Je ne serai pas complice de votre folie meurtrière. C'est clair ? Rhhaaaa !**

Kathe s'agaçait de ne pas trouver son briquet, quand une étincelle enflamma le bout de sa cigarette. Elle sursauta et enleva prestement la tige de tabac de sa bouche, qui venait de s'allumer toute seule. Elle tourna son regard meurtrier vers Loki qui semblait s'impatienter.

- **C'est impossible, ma chère, nous allons continuer...**

**- Et moi, je vous dis que non ! Nous ne continuerons pas, très cher.**

Elle avait parlé avec le même accent que Loki, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Kathe était bien trop énervée pour se soucier de l'irriter ou non.

Loki se pinça l'arête du nez un instant, et c'est sans la regarder, qu'il parla.

- **Ne me force pas à employer la manière forte.**

- **Ah! Des menaces ! Je me disais aussi, ça faisait longtemps !**

La jeune femme tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette et essaya ensuite de lui souffler la fumée au visage, sachant pertinemment que le Dieu n'appréciait guère ce geste.

**- Vous allez me faire le coup encore longtemps ? Parce que franchement, quitte à choisir, autant me tuer maintenant ! Si ça peut m'éviter de voir encore votre sale gueule !**

La jeune femme savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Loki était plutôt charmant dans son genre, une sorte de beauté froide et carrée mais plutôt crever que de le lui avouer ! Elle continua de lui crier dessus, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait vraiment la calmer.

- **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous les avez tués ? Pourquoi vous faites tout ça, putain ?!**

Loki lui répondit froidement.

- **L'homme, sur le parking, allait nous poser des questions. Comment pouvais-je être sûr que tu n'allais pas tenter quelque chose de stupide ? Le tuer était la solution la plus raisonnable, tu devrais me remercier d'avoir fait ça vite et bien.**

Kathe fut prise de nausées.

- **Vous êtes un monstre !**

**- Je suis un Dieu.**

Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, Kathe tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

- **Si ce n'est que ça, je vous promets de ne plus jamais rien tenter si vous me jurez de ne plus tuer personne ! J'aurais pu m'occuper du policier et lui dire de partir. Pas la peine de tuer, à tout bout de champ, pour avoir la paix !**

Encore un mensonge... Si le policier avait eu le temps de lui parler, elle lui aurait demandé de l'aide, mais ça non plus il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

- **Est-ce bien vrai ?** lui demanda-t-il.

Il semblait sceptique mais tout de même intéressé.

- **B...Bien sûr !**

Elle n'était pas une bonne menteuse – ni même une très bonne manipulatrice - comme lui, mais elle se jurait que plus personne ne mourrait par sa faute.

- **Si quelqu'un d'autre vous ennuie, dites le moi ! C'est mon monde, je saurai me débarrasser des indésirables sans les massacrer !**

Il la fixait intensément, cherchant la vérité sur le visage de la jeune femme et parut un instant satisfait avant qu'elle ne ré-ouvre la bouche.

- **Et ce docteur Roberts là ! Qui c'est d'abord !**

Loki se renfrogna et de colère lui tourna le dos pour faire quelques pas.

**- Personne ! Cela ne te regarde pas !**

Mais Kathe ne se laissa toujours pas démontée, avançant même de quelques pas vers lui pour lui crier dessus.

**- Menteur ! Vous êtes parti quand je me suis endormie dans la voiture, sur le parking du fast-food ! Et, c'est à ce moment, que vous êtes allé tuer ce mec dans son salon, ne me mentez pas ! Et d'ailleurs, la façon dont je me suis endormie était très suspecte !**

Loki jeta un rapide regard amusé à la jeune femme. Kathe enchaîna, ne pouvant se retenir de lui balancer toutes les théories qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis des jours.

- **Vous avez un rapport avec l'éclair arc-en-ciel n'est-ce pas ? A la radio, ils ont dit que le docteur Roberts était un spécialiste des éclairs de ce genre. Je suis sûre maintenant qu'il y a un lien avec vous. Mais pourquoi tuer le docteur ? Parce qu'il s'intéresse à ce phénomène ? Mais alors p... ?!**

Loki lui tournait toujours le dos, c'est pourquoi Kathe sursauta un peu en l'entendant gronder.

- **Il avait quelque chose qui m'appartenait de droit ! Je n'ai fait que le reprendre !**

- **Et pourquoi vous voulez aller au Québec ? Pour reprendre un truc volé aussi ?! **ironisa-t-elle, après tout elle n'était plus à une vanne près depuis le début de la soirée.

- **Très exactement !**

Il se retourna rapidement vers elle, mais sans la regarder, puis se mit à faire les cent pas.

- **C'est pour cela que je suis venu sur Terre. Il y a une relique ici qui pourrait ..., **il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme avant de continuer, **m'aider. J'ai retrouvé sa trace chez le docteur, mais cet imbécile ne l'avait plus chez lui ! Il l'avait envoyé par colis, le matin même ! Sans cette relique, je ne peux pas quitter cette maudite planète, il me la faut absolument !**

La voix de Loki commençait à s'énervée, quand celle plus calme de Kathe s'éleva alors dans l'air.

**- D'accord,** lui dit-elle.

Loki stoppa tout mouvement et la regarda, incrédule.

- **Pardon ?** dit-il poliment.

- **J'ai dit : d'accord.**

Kathe était sûre d'elle, les mains posées sur ses hanches, elle se tenait bien droite devant lui.

- **Je vous aide à récupérer votre ...heu… relique. Et vous vous tirez de cette planète à tout jamais. Mais on le fera à ma manière !**

- C**'est-à-dire ?**

**-C'est à dire: sans tuer personne !**

Le Dieu fronça des sourcils.

**- Je ne peux rien promettre.**

**- Mais je n'ai rien demandé.**

Et elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la voiture, c'est qu'elle commençait à geler sur place.

- **On fait à ma façon et si ça ne marche pas... je suis sûre que vous trouverez une solution le moment venu. En attendant vous allez tout m'expliquer. En route !** dit-elle en ouvrant la portière de la voiture côté passager.

fin chapitre 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le jour commençait à se lever lorsque toutes les pièces du puzzle prirent enfin un sens pour Kathe.

Loki lui avait plus parlé en quelques heures, que pendant toute la semaine. Il lui avait plus ou moins expliqué d'où il venait – Asgard - lui racontant ce qui ressemblait plus à un conte, aux oreilles de la jeune femme, qu'à une biographie. Il parla un peu de son père adoptif Odin et de la traîtrise de son frère, Thor. Il lui raconta comment, ces deux dernières années, il s'était acharné à survivre. A un moment donné, elle l'avait coupé d'une voix suraiguë.

- **Attendez une minute. C'est vous qui avez détruit la moitié de New York, il y deux ans ?**

Il avait répondu par l'affirmation, avec un haussement d'épaule, qui la fit ricaner intérieurement : après tout, tout le monde connaissait cette histoire pour l'avoir vu en boucle au journal télévisé. L'envahisseur extraterrestre s'était fait dérouiller par une équipe de super-héros sortis de nulle parte et elle comprenait un peu mieux d'où venait le dégoût de Loki envers l'espèce humaine. Elle se souvint même d'une interview télévisée où Tony Stark avait traité de « Diva », le chef de l'armée extraterrestre - que personne ne connaissait. Tout était clair maintenant qu'elle connaissait le Dieu vengeur.

Avec un large sourire, elle lui avait alors demandé s'il connaissait bien Stark, Capitain America et compagnie, mais n'eut d'autre réponse qu'un grognement énervé.

Loki était une sorte d'extraterrestre déjà venu sur Terre, que les hommes primitifs avaient appelé « Dieu ». Kathe trouva du réconfort à mieux le connaître. L'écoutant raconter comment il fut déchu de son trône par son fou de frère, condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement éternelle par son prétendu père. Lui racontant ensuite sa fuite d'Asgard, grâce à la magie, pour finalement atterrir sur Midgard, en Alaska, où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

La jeune femme aimait bien l'écouter, même si, apparemment, il en voulait à pas mal de monde pour beaucoup de choses. Ses histoires étaient fantastiques : faites de magie, de héros, d'aventure et de combats. Et il prenait de plus en plus une carrure de Dieu dans son regard, tandis qu'il racontait ses voyages de planète en planète, transporté par une lumière arc-en-ciel, « de l'Energie Noire » lui avait-il expliqué, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que cela signifiait. La relique contenait une grande source de cette énergie qui pouvait décupler la magie de Loki, il en avait absolument besoin s'il voulait partir d'ici.

Elle était rassurée que son but soit de fuir la Terre et non plus de la détruire, et elle eut presque pitié de lui. Le voir ainsi, réduit à remettre sa vie entre les mains d'une humaine, devait être le pire des affronts à ses yeux. Elle se promit de l'aider à récupérer la relique pour qu'il puisse partir d'ici, convaincue de faire une sorte de bonne action en aidant un meurtrier à quitter sa planète. Même si secrètement, elle savait qu'elle ne le faisait pas que pour « sauver » la Terre.

- **Et pourquoi devrons-nous aller au Québec ?** finit-elle par lui demander lorsqu'il eut fini de parler.

**- Le docteur Roberts a parlé d'un confrère qui devait analyser la relique dans un laboratoire sécurisé et maintenu secret. J'ai bien peur que le Shield soit derrière tout ça. Il a aussi parlé d'une conférence, son confrère devrait s'y rendre à la fin du mois.**

« _Donc, dans deux semaines_ », se dit Kathe. « _Nous serons arrivés depuis longtemps à Montréal d'ici là : il ne nous reste plus qu'une moitié de chemin à faire. »_

- **Comment s'appelle son confrère ?** demanda-t-elle, sans chercher à savoir comment il avait réussi soutirer, à sa victime, toutes ces informations précieuses.

- **Il s'appelle Lionel Richard.**

Il sortit un carton d'invitation de sa poche intérieure pour le tendre à la jeune femme. Elle s'empressa de l'attraper, sa curiosité envers toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus forte.

Le carton invitait le docteur Roberts à une conférence à l'Université, suivi d'une réception au Palais des sciences de Montréal. Kathe l'observa longuement, cherchant comment elle pourrait soutirer les verres du nez à ce morceau de papier cartonné. Lionel Richard était le seul à connaître l'emplacement de la relique, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour connaître la destination du précieux colis, sans pour autant le torturer et le tuer. Maintenant qu'elle devait assumer son nouveau rôle dans cette histoire totalement farfelue - et digne d'un film d'espionnage - elle regrettait d'avoir été si sûre d'elle un peu plus tôt. Comment pourrait-elle extorquer des informations, apparemment top secrètes, à un type qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ? Et il fallait, en plus, qu'elle empêche Loki de massacrer tout le monde…

Mais la nuit commençait sérieusement à se faire longue, et l'esprit de la jeune femme se vida peu à peu de toutes pensées. Quand sa tête commença à tomber dangereusement vers l'avant, les yeux piquant de fatigue, elle préférable de s'arrêter pour dormir que de prendre le risque de finir dans le décor.

Sans rien demander, elle prit la première sortie visible, pour rouler ensuite quelques minutes avant de trouver un motel. Elle sentait arriver la fatigue par vagues de plus en plus fortes, et c'est juste à temps, qu'elle se gara sur le petit parking désert en face de l'établissement. C'est tout doucement qu'elle sortit de l'habitacle, sentant tous ses os craquer lorsqu'elle se mit debout. Elle dut se tenir un instant au véhicule, quand sa tête lui tourna affreusement de se retrouver soudainement en position debout après toutes ces heures de conduites.

« _Pas sûr que j'arrive éveillée jusqu'à ma chambre_ » se dit-elle.

Ses pensées s'emmêlaient sans aucune logique dans sa tête, les paroles de Loki tournant en boucle dans ses oreilles. Elle eut bien du mal à suivre le Dieu, d'un pas traînant, jusqu'à la réception du motel, située sous un porche miteux, éclairé d'une guirlande d'ampoules de toutes les couleurs. Et elle ne prit même pas la peine de rentrer avec lui dans le petit office fermé, préférant l'attendre à l'extérieur, un peu à l'écart. Elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre enfermé dans une voiture, et chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, elle respirait avec délice l'air froid et vivifiant de l'extérieur. Finalement, au bout de quelques heures de route, ce n'était pas tant l'air vicié de l'habitacle qui la rendait claustrophobe, mais plutôt l'odeur hypnotique du Dieu qui voyageait avec elle. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu autant l'odeur de quelqu'un dans la peau; elle pouvait presque le suivre à la trace tant le parfum de Loki était unique et envoûtant, laissant un sillon d'air frais partout où il passait. La jeune femme inspira profondément, la tête penchée en arrière. Posée contre un mur en brique, elle essaya vainement d'enlever l'odeur infernale, mais rien n'y fit. Ils avaient passés tellement de temps ensemble, que maintenant l'odeur du Dieu déteignait sur elle, enveloppant ses vêtements de ce parfum mystérieux. Même l'air frais dans sa gorge faisait à tous les coups frissonner la jeune femme, lui rappelant comment le Dieu laissait une sorte d'atmosphère glacé partout où il traînait.

Exténuée, Kathe cherchait à mettre ses idées au clair mais tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête. Des images, sans queue ni tête, défilaient dans son esprit. Tout se mélangeait. Sa propre vie se faisait happer par les paroles de Loki qui ne voulaient pas disparaître, marquées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, pour toujours. Cette nuit, plus que toutes les autres, avait été irréelle, et le récit de Loki l'avait chamboulé intérieurement. Même si elle ne voulait pas encore l'admettre.

Elle s'endormait presque debout dans le froid quand le Dieu réapparut près d'elle. Elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué s'il ne lui avait pas doucement posé une main sur l'épaule, sans la secouer. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et c'est un peu hagarde qu'elle se laissa traîner sur quelques mètres pour atteindre sa chambre. Loki la poussait avec délicatesse, une main dans son dos, la dirigeant lentement jusqu'à sa porte. Elle entendit le son familier des clefs et d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Les yeux collés par la fatigue, Kathe enleva d'un mouvement rapide ses chaussures et plongea sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce pour s'endormit instantanément.

Loki soupira en la regardant faire. Il dégagea du bout du pied les baskets de la jeune femme, abandonnées au milieu du chemin, pour ensuite poser les clefs de la chambre sur la table basse près du lit. D'un geste négligé, il jeta une couverture sur le corps endormi - et tout habillé - de la jeune femme.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre : des placards, un lit unique, une porte qui menait sûrement à la salle de bain et une fenêtre où on pouvait apercevoir le lever du soleil. Il ferma les rideaux et après un dernier regard sur le corps endormi en boule au milieu du lit, il quitta la chambre.

-Plus tard-

Kathe enleva, avec un soupir de plaisir, son énorme pull et son tee-shirt. Sa peau lui grattait atrocement, toute plissée sous ses vêtements, et c'est avec délice qu'elle passa ses ongles partout où elle réussissait à se gratter. Elle enleva ensuite prestement son jean et ses chaussettes dans des gestes rapides. La jeune femme détestait dormir toute habillée.

Elle s'était réveillée, totalement perdue, enroulée n'importe comment dans une couverture en laine, dans une pièce qui lui était totalement inconnue. Après avoir un peu paniqué, son regard avait trouvé la clef de motel, reconnaissable entre toutes, posée sur la table basse. Elle s'était endormie comme une souche et, incapable de se souvenir comment elle avait atterrit ici, elle était sortie péniblement du lit pour se diriger rapidement vers la salle de bain.

Besoin pressant oblige !

La tête dans le cul - il fallait bien l'avouer - Kathe enleva l'abattant des toilettes avec des gestes lents et difficiles pour finalement s'écrouler lourdement sur la cuvette. Il lui fallut ensuite prendre une minute de courage pour se relever, mais elle dut se résoudre à bouger : s'endormir sur les WC n'étant pas une excellente idée. Ses yeux, à moitié ouverts, repérèrent une douche dans le coin de la salle de bain et elle comprit que seule la douche froide pouvait la sortir de cet état de torpeur. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la chambre, ne mettant qu'une seconde à reconnaître son sac de voyage posée au pied du lit. Et ne cherchant même pas à savoir comment il avait atterrit là - ne se souvenant absolument pas de l'avoir sorti du coffre du pick-up volé- elle l'attrapa d'une main. Son sac sembla peser une tonne et la jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de le soulever, le traînant difficilement à sa suite, jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle se déshabilla avec délice.

Une fois nue, elle se glissa entre les rideaux bleus ciel de la douche, frissonnant horriblement quand ses pieds touchèrent le bac de la douche glacé. Elle mit un certain temps avant de trouver la température idéale, mais l'eau qui s'écoulait en cascade sur sa peau froissée était un véritable délice pour la jeune femme. Elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de plaisir de franchir ses lèvres et elle resta bien cinq minutes, l'esprit totalement vide avant qu'elle ne se redresse, complètement troublée. La sensation de l'eau sur son corps se fit étrange, sa toilette se passait comme d'habitude, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent qui la troublait profondément. Elle se sentait différente, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais la sensation était très forte. Presque comme une étrangère dans son propre corps, Kathe porta ses mains à son visage, ne reconnaissant aucun de ses traits. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé extérieurement - elle avait pu remarquer sa tête de déterré dans le miroir juste avant - mais intérieurement, Kathe ne se reconnaissait plus. La jeune femme, déprimée et perdue qu'elle était en fuyant les États-Unis, semblait très loin maintenant, comme évanouie sur la route. Toutes les émotions contradictoires qui la tordaient dans tous les sens avait totalement disparu, comme amputées d'elle-même. Il lui était presque difficile de se souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Cherchant des visages sur des noms et des lieux, mais ces derniers temps cela lui était de plus en plus difficile, et à présent la jeune femme doutait qu'elle puisse s'en rappeler un jour.

Elle était enfin vide. Ce vide qu'elle avait tant recherché, ces dernières années, et qu'elle ne trouvait que maintenant lui permettait enfin d'observer son existence avec détachement. Tout devenait alors si futile. Son amour battu par la folie d'un homme, sa famille insouciante de ses malheurs, son boulot pourri et ses études d'un ennui mortel, ressemblaient plus à un épisode médiocre des « Feux de l'Amour » qu'à une vraie vie. Et elle se permit d'effacer tout ce temps gâché sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Laissant disparaître son mal-être dans le trou d'évacuation, Kathe respirait maintenant avec légèreté. Avec un immense sourire, elle finit de se laver. Elle attrapa sa trousse de toilette, mouillant au passage la plupart de ses affaires et elle prit un soin tout particulier à s'occuper de ce corps qu'elle redécouvrait, lui offrant la douceur qu'elle n'avait pu recevoir ces deux dernières années.

Nettoyée de la tête aux pieds, elle sortit de la douche après un temps interminable, la peau toute fripée, mais revigorée. Elle enfila ses vêtements après un séchage rapide avec la serviette qu'elle utilisa pour s'enrouler les cheveux, les maintenant au-dessus de sa tête. Du plat de la main, elle retira la couche de buée sur le petit miroir encastré dans le mur. Encore une fois, elle fut surprise par le visage qu'elle y vit. Maintenant bien réveillée, elle put observer son reflet en détail, s'approchant au plus près du miroir, elle en détailla chaque recoin sans réussir à se reconnaître. Depuis quand avait-elle cet air d'adulte ? Sans parler de ce regard d'un noir profond qui la fixait sans faillir, la mettant presque elle-même mal à l'aise. Pas de doute, la jeune femme avait grandi d'un coup et maintenant il lui semblait qu'elle serait à jamais divisée en deux : avec la Kathe morte d'avoir rencontré le dieu Loki, et celle plus forte née du choc de leur rencontre.

Elle ne serait jamais plus pareille.

Kathe détourna son regard et s'employa à finir de se préparer. Afin de reprendre contact avec son propre corps, elle s'occupa consciencieusement d'elle-même : brossage de dents, crème hydratante, épilation. Tout y passa pourvu qu'elle ait pensée à acheter ce qu'il faut. Se sentant soudainement plus féminine et sans perdre son humeur légère - tant elle était contente d'être à des années-lumière de la Kathe déprimée d'avant et de tous ses problèmes – la jeune femme sortit en sifflotant de la salle de bain, la serviette sur sa tête qu'elle frictionnait légèrement pour faire sécher ses cheveux.

Elle était tellement de bonne humeur que son cerveau n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui rappeler l'existence de Loki et de sa toute nouvelle mission, qui consistait à retrouver une mystérieuse relique perdue. Bref, tout un programme qu'elle gardait bien refoulé pour l'instant, souhaitant simplement profiter de sa liberté émotionnelle retrouvée. L'esprit léger, Kathe se mit à chantonner d'une petite voix, en frictionnant vigoureusement la serviette sur ses cheveux, totalement inconsciente de la présence de Loki dans la pièce.

Ce dernier se tenait assis sur l'unique chaise de la chambre, devant une toute petite table en bois. Il la regardait, très étonné de la voir de si bonne humeur. Il ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'étirer ses lèvres quand la jeune femme remarqua sa présence dans un cri.

Elle lâcha la serviette, les cheveux dans tous les sens, et pointa un doigt accusateur dans la direction du Dieu.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous vous foutez là ?** Lui hurla-t-elle dessus, le cœur battant.

Il la regarda à peine, replongeant son regard dans le journal qu'il tenait entre ses longs doigts.

- **Je te rappelle que j'ai payé la chambre. J'ai bien le droit de lire tranquillement, au chaud, pendant que tu tentes de te noyer dans la salle de bain, **lança-t-ilrelevant un sourcil, moqueur, **j'ai lu dans le journal que les ressources en eau de votre planète diminuaient de plus en plus. A mon avis tu dois surement en être responsable.**

La jeune femme ne tiqua même pas face à la moquerie du Dieu - commençant à être habituée. En revanche, sa présence dans sa chambre la troublait fortement et elle enchaîna en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Et depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?**

- **Hum... Un moment,** dit-il en se replongeant dans la lecture du journal.

Elle enrageait de constater qu'il ne lui accordait pratiquement aucune attention. Elle ramassa rapidement sa serviette et fit volte-face. Presque arrivée à la salle de bain, elle l'entendit parler d'une voix doucereuse qui la fit rougir de la tête aux pieds.

- **Tu as une tête à faire peur quand tu te réveilles, tu le savais ?**

Elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain avec force, rouge de honte. Elle avait fait pipi la porte ouverte ! La tête tellement dans le lard, qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué ! Non, la jeune femme se ressaisit, il l'avait fait exprès ! Se servant sûrement d'un de ses tours de passe-passe pour disparaître et réapparaître. Il l'avait bien eu. Alors qu'habituellement elle était capable voir même dans la pénombre, voilà qu'elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante par l'un de ses petits tours à la con. Mais Kathe se refusa à rougir de gêne face à la situation, elle était humaine et fière de l'être, pas question d'avoir honte parce qu'il l'avait entendu faire pipi. « _J'aurais pu faire pire_ _!_ » se dit-elle en remerciant le ciel que cela ne fut pas le cas. Elle retrouva plus facilement son humeur légère qu'elle ne le cru. Mettant sa colère contre le Dieu de côté, elle remit toutes ses affaires dans son sac de voyage et prit une grande inspiration avant de franchir de nouveau la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle poussa un nouveau cri de surprise en trouvant Loki juste derrière.

- **Vous pouvez arrêter de faire ça ?** lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment, la main sur le cœur, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Loki rit, d'un rire clair et sincère qui résonna étrangement dans le corps de la jeune femme.

- **Bien. Si tu es enfin prête, ma chère, j'aimerais que nous nous remettions rapidement en route,** lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. **J'ai bien cru que tu ne sortirais jamais de cette pièce !**

Kathe, qui cherchait à reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, répondit dans un souffle.

- **Un jour vous allez vraiment finir par me tuer.**

Il fit alors une chose très étrange. Il laissa un nouveau rire léger le parcourir en attrapant la main droite de la jeune femme, puis il la lui tapota gentiment, semblant la convaincre du contraire. Pas du tout convaincue, Kathe récupéra sa main, stupéfaite qu'il l'ait touché sans violence ni dégoût.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la chambre, Kathe suivant Loki comme une ombre. Elle regarda à peine le réceptionniste lorsqu'ils déposèrent les clefs de la chambre. Le regard braqué sur le dos bien droit du Dieu, elle se contentait de le suivre à la trace, le laissant décider de la direction à prendre tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du motel. Abandonnant le pick-up derrière eux, sans un regard.

Pendant toute l'heure qu'ils passèrent à chercher une nouvelle voiture à voler, aucun d'eux ne brisa le silence. Kathe marchait, sereine, dans les pas que Loki laissaient dans la neige derrière lui, s'amusant de voir la différence de taille entre leurs pieds. Elle resserra son écharpe d'une main - tenant son sac par-dessus son épaule avec l'autre - quand il commença doucement à neiger. Elle savoura le confort et la chaleur de ses vêtements de montagne, pas le moins du monde incommodé par le temps maussade au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se sentait si légère sur cette route enneigée d'une petite bourgade canadienne. Elle n'était pas totalement libre, toujours gardée prisonnière sous l'œil vif de Loki, mais elle trouvait de plus en plus facile de laisser le Dieu décider pour elle, se laissant embarquée, plus ou moins malgré elle, dans une folle aventure.

Elle le suivit à la trace quand il bifurqua dans une allée sombre et ne fut pas plus étonnée que ça en y découvrant un 4x4 noir, garé le long du trottoir. Avec un Dieu comme compagnon de route, il ne fallait s'étonner de rien : nouvelle philosophie intérieure de Kathe, qui s'approchait déjà du véhicule avec discrétion. Le jour commençait tout juste à disparaître, laissant derrière lui une pénombre se diffusant tranquillement dans le ciel toutefois la jeune femme se fit la plus discrète possible en s'avançant lentement vers le véhicule qu'ils allaient bientôt voler. Elle le laissa ouvrir en premier la portière côté passager, attendant d'être sûr de ne pas enclencher l'alarme, pour s'installer rapidement dans l'habitacle. Jetant son sac à l'arrière, elle se débarrassa souplement de son manteau puis attrapa le volant de ses deux mains, se tournant déjà vivement vers Loki pour qu'il démarre la voiture. Le moteur s'enclencha instantanément, sans surprendre la jeune femme qui s'était habituée à ne plus avoir de clefs à mettre dans le contact pour démarrer.

- **Où allons-nous ce soir **? lui demanda-t-elle avec un naturel non feint et s'étonna pour la deuxième fois de la soirée d'entendre Loki s'esclaffer.

Le ventre de la jeune femme se tordit une nouvelle fois, dans une sensation étrange, quand elle entendit le rire du Dieu, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

- **Et bien, ma chère, tu ne cesses de m'étonner,** ricana-t-il. **J'adore ça ! Ta façon d'oublier que nous sommes ennemis est des plus plaisante, je dois l'admettre. Mais où est donc passé cette humaine qui tentait de fuir il y a une semaine ?** ironisa -t-il.

Elle le regarda de travers un moment, notant la façon décontractée avec laquelle il était assis dans son siège, ne prenant jamais la peine d'enlever ou de mettre son manteau, et le regard malicieux qu'il lui jetait.

« _Il semble lui aussi de bonne humeur, ce soir_ », se dit-elle. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser démonter, la nouvelle Kathe qu'elle avait découvert au réveil n'étant pas du genre à se laisser faire.

- **Je vous ai bien dit que j'allais vous aider, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire dans le calme ? Je n'ai jamais aimé la violence, mais si vous préférez, je peux facilement continuer à vous montrer à quel point je vous déteste, en essayant encore de vous tuer. Même si, apparemment, ça ne sert absolument à rien !**

Nouveau ricanement de la part du Dieu. Kathe, quant à elle, cherchait simplement à cacher son gros mensonge. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté la veille, elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à le détester, même si elle continuait tout de même à se méfier de lui. Histoire de ne pas perdre totalement la face.

Loki lui indiqua poliment de reprendre l'autoroute dans deux kilomètres tout en lui rappelant de se faire discrète en sortant de la ville.

Ils s'engagèrent rapidement sur le grand axe et la route se remit à défiler sous les yeux de Kathe. Pour la première fois, depuis le début de ce voyage totalement fou, la jeune femme semblait prendre plaisir à conduire. Tout sourire sous le regard surpris de Loki, elle regardait intensément les kilomètres défilés, impatiente de savoir où tout cela allait les mener. La présence de son compagnon de route ne la dérangeait plus du tout et c'est avec un naturel oublié que la jeune femme se remit à chantonner, sa petite voix résonnant dans l'habitacle silencieux de la voiture.

fin chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

« _Mais merde; pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ! _»_,_ pensa Kathe en allumant rageusement sa cigarette.

La flamme du briquet illumina un instant le paysage tout autour d'elle, lui permettant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet aux alentours. Elle tira nerveusement sur la tige, bien contente de disparaître de nouveau dans l'ombre.

Pourvu que personne ne l'ai vu !

Loki serait sûrement furieux de la voir fumer dans un moment pareil, mais pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait royalement. C'est lui qui la faisait poireauter dans le froid depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant, alors elle pouvait bien s'en griller une, tranquille. Sans parler du stress qui commençait à monter dans sa gorge, elle ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps…

Elle ressassait sans cesse les évènements de la journée, et après deux heures à attendre toute seule dans le froid, il lui était devenu évident qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Coincée entre deux bâtiments de l'Université - elle n'aurait pas su dire le nom de l'établissement - elle attendait « comme une conne » que la porte de service, devant laquelle elle se trouvait, veuille bien s'ouvrir. Le coin était totalement désert et Kathe paniquait de plus en plus à l'idée de se faire repérer.

Que pouvait-elle bien répondre si quelqu'un débarquait ? Qu'elle attendait un signe de Dieu ? «_Non, mauvaise idée_» se dit-elle, et elle tira plus fort sur sa clope.

Elle pouvait toujours se faire passer pour une étudiante, « _Une étudiante à moitié congelée qui attend devant une porte de service en plein milieu de la nuit »._ Kathe était bien incapable de dire l'heure exacte, n'ayant ni montre ni portable. Elle savait juste qu'ils avaient quitté le motel vers vingt-et-une heures et que son corps, tout entier, lui hurlait de se trouver un endroit plus chaud.

Le vent s'engouffrait avec force entre les deux bâtiments de briques rouges, et la jeune femme tenait tant bien que mal sa position, ses vêtements plaqués par le souffle froid sur sa peau frigorifiée. Bien qu'elle fût tentée de les coincer sous sa capuche, ses cheveux tournoyaient autour de son visage dans des mouvements souples. Il ne neigeait pas, Kathe pouvait déjà se consoler de ça ! La jeune femme tira une dernière fois sur la tige de tabac, la fumée s'envolant en bourrasque autour d'elle, avant de l'écraser du bout du pied sur le sol boueux. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, Loki ne reviendrait pas.

Adossée contre le mur, elle se redressa prestement, piétinant sur place un instant pour envoyer du sang chaud à ses pieds : elle avait une longue route à faire à pied avant de retrouver le confort du motel. Elle commença à s'engager tout doucement le long du mur lorsque la porte de service s'ouvrit si vite que la jeune femme émit un petit cri avant de se la prendre en pleine tête. Le choc ne fut pas très violent mais assez douloureux pour que la jeune femme pousse un horrible juron, une main posée sur son front.

Une voix féminine et un peu blasée monta de derrière la porte ouverte.

**- Oups ! J'suis vraiment désolée.**

- **Putain ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?!** ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Kathe, tant son front lui faisait mal. Elle aurait bientôt une belle bosse…

Mais elle oublia instantanément ce petit désagrément quand elle réalisa que la porte s'était miraculeusement ouverte.

- Trois heures plutôt -

**- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?**

Kathe enfilait ses baskets, tout en regardant de travers le Dieu devant elle qui tiqua à sa question.

- **Combien de fois encore va-t-il falloir que je te le dise : c'est très important pour moi !** lui dit-il, perdant tout doucement son calme.

Mais elle ne lâcha pas le morceau, pas convaincue pour un sou. Si elle devait jouer un rôle dans cette histoire farfelue, elle voulait un peu plus d'explication.

- **Je sais… Je sais… Vous avez un sérieux problème de fierté par rapport à toute cette histoire**, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre sous le regard de tueur du Dieu. **Mais j'insiste, à quoi cela va-t-il bien pourvoir vous servir ? Ce type là... Heu le professeur Selvig ?**

Loki hocha légèrement la tête, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Attendant sûrement le mot de trop pour la couper en deux.

- **Il ne va sûrement pas apprécier de vous revoir. Après tout, vous l'avez quand même hypnotisé et réduit en esclavage pour lui faire fabriquer un portail de téléportation ****avec le cube cosmique, dans le seul but de détruire la planète entière. Ce n'est pas cool de faire ça**.

Kathe n'en revenait toujours pas de parler de ce genre de chose avec un tel naturel.

- **Sans parler du Shield, **enchaîna-t-elle.

Touché ! Loki eu un léger mouvement de recul, plus aussi sûr de lui.

- **Cette organisation secrète dont vous m'avez parlé, n'a vraiment pas l'air de rigoler. Et ce Selvig est surement sous protection, maintenant que vous avez charcuté l'un de ses collègues. Aller à sa rencontre, relève du suicide.**

Kathe savait qu'elle avait raison : Loki voulait rencontrer ce Selvig uniquement pour se venger de lui. Elle connaissait tout sur l'invasion des Chitauris qui s'était déroulée à New York, deux ans plus tôt. Et même si elle soupçonnait que Loki ne lui ait pas dit l'entière vérité, elle comprenait pourquoi il voulait absolument rencontrer ce Selvig : il voulait le tuer !

Le dieu sembla détecter les suspicions de la jeune femme et changea légèrement de stratégie, prenant un air plus naturel pour lui parler.

**- Tu as raison.**

- **Ah bon ?** demanda-t-elle étonnée.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas ! Voilà qu'elle avait raison maintenant, alors qu'il avait passé la journée à lui dire le contraire.

Loki attrapa le journal qui était posé sur l'unique table de leur petite chambre et le donna à la jeune femme. Celle-ci l'attrapa du bout des doigts, soucieuse de respecter la distance de sécurité qu'elle s'était-elle même imposée, et décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'assoit sur le lit pendant que le Dieu se mettait à faire les cents pas tout en lui parlant.

- **Le professeur se trouve actuellement dans la même ville que nous, on doit pouvoir profiter de la situation. Et puis, il n'est pas ici pour le Shield, il vient simplement donner des cours dans une université du coin.**

Assise sur le lit, Kathe porta son regard sur une photo en noir et blanc, d'une des pages du journal, tout en écoutant parler le Dieu. La photo, un peu floue, montrait un homme, la cinquantaine, planté devant un gros bâtiment qui ressemblait fortement à la propre université de la jeune femme. Le titre de l'article annonçait la venue du célèbre professeur de physique quantique dans la modeste ville, pour une semaine de cours en amphithéâtre.

- **Je suis convaincu que le professeur pourra nous renseigner sur la relique. Il suffit de se rendre à cet endroit...**

Il pointa son doigt sur le journal posé sur les genoux de la jeune femme, qui sursauta tant le mouvement fut rapide, indiquant le bâtiment sur la photographie. Il enchaîna, retournant faire les cents pas dans le minuscule espace de la chambre.

- **Imagine le temps gagné si jamais Selvig connaît la destination du colis que je recherche, il est dans les secrets du Shield en ce qui concerne l'Energie Noire. Avec de la chance, il se pourrait même qu'elle soit en sa possession.**

Kathe releva un sourcil dubitatif.

- **Ce serait un véritable miracle,** ironisa-t-elle.

Il ne tiqua même pas, la regardant intensément.

- **Il faut vérifier. Selvig repart demain matin, c'est ce soir ou jamais, Katherine.**

« _Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il toujours par mon prénom ? Ne peut-il pas m'appeler tout simplement Kathe !_ », se renfrogna-t-elle. « ..._Mais bon, si on peut choper cette fameuse relique ce soir, après tout pourquoi pas. _». Elle s'était certes habituée à la présence du Dieu, mais elle serait ravie de le voir enfin quitter sa planète et retrouvant ainsi sa liberté. Il avait tout de même tenté de détruire la Terre, tuant des centaines de gens innocents ! Et ça, elle se forçait à ne jamais l'oublier.

Il fallait qu'il parte !

La jeune femme soupira fortement et déplaça le journal pour le poser sur le lit. Elle se releva pour se planter devant Loki qui avait arrêté de faire le tour de la pièce.

- **Et bien, qu'attendons-nous alors ? Plus vite vous disparaissez, et mieux le Monde se portera**, lui dit-elle, d'une voix plus blasée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le dieu préféra ne pas répondre, craignant que sa conductrice ne change d'avis. Ils y seraient allés quoi qu'il arrive, mais il préférait toujours la manière douce, plus maligne et moins fatigante, à la manière forte, elle lui aurait sûrement cassé les oreilles en criant de douleur ! C'est pourquoi il regarda patiemment la jeune femme enfiler son manteau, avant de lui ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Seulement, elle ne quitta pas de la chambre, au contraire, elle se planta en face de lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle lui parla d'une voix qu'elle voulait dure et froide mais qui sonna comme une demande timide dans les oreilles du Dieu.

- **Promettez-moi de ne tuer personne ce soir.**

Étrangement, il ne chercha pas à lui mentir, tentant seulement de la convaincre.

- **Je te promets d'essayer,** lui sourit-il.

Sans répondre à son sourire - elle ne le faisait jamais - Kathe soupira de nouveau, impuissante, avant de passer le pas de la porte sans un mot de plus.

La route fut rapide jusqu'à l'Université. Kathe reconnut immédiatement les bâtiments caractéristiques d'un campus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Elle fit quelques tours en voiture avant de repérer le bâtiment administratif au milieu du campus, expliquant à Loki qu'ils y trouveraient peut être le nom du bâtiment où résidait le professeur. Un campus de cette taille devait sûrement avoir un bâtiment pour héberger les professeurs de passage.

La jeune femme regarda l'heure sur le cadran numérique de la voiture : « 22h01 ».

« _A cette heure-là,__il n'y aura personne dans les bureaux __, comment allons-nous faire pour trouver le bon bâtiment ?_ », pensa la jeune femme.

- **Ça ne sert à rien ! Jamais on ne retrouvera ce type dans un campus aussi grand, il pourrait être n'importe où !** dit-elle, en brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la voiture.

Elle sentait bien que Loki était tendu à côté d'elle, semblant s'énerver de ne pas réussir à résoudre cette énigme.

- **Gare-toi là**, ordonna-t-il soudainement en pointant du doigt un coin sombre sur un parking désert.

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire, se doutant que Loki avait déjà trouvé une solution au problème. Quelqu'un d'aussi malin que lui, n'allait sûrement pas laisser un horaire tardif lui gâcher ses plans.

Cachés dans l'ombre, loin des lampadaires du campus bordant la route, ils contournèrent le bâtiment de l'administration. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite fenêtre à hauteur d'homme et Loki brisa un carreau pour l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Il pénétra le premier dans l'immeuble, suivit de près par la jeune femme. Le cœur de Kathe battait la chamade, elle craignait qu'une alarme ne se déclenche à tout moment, les prenant sur le fait. Loki ne craignait rien, pouvant disparaître comme par magie, mais elle n'avait pas le don du Dieu et risquait sûrement la prison si elle se faisait prendre - ne sachant pas vraiment si entrer par effraction au Canada méritait une peine d'emprisonnement. Mais elle ne put tergiverser plus longtemps sur la question, Loki s'éloignant déjà d'elle dans le couloir. Elle s'élança à sa suite, trop peureuse de se retrouver toute seule dans le noir.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une immense salle où des bureaux, s'alignant par dizaines, étaient séparés par une petite cloison. Il y avait tellement d'ordinateurs et de tiroirs de rangements, que la jeune femme en eu le vertige : ils allaient passer la nuit à chercher le nom du professeur !

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, ne trouvant aucun nom, ni post-it sur les bureaux. L'information qu'ils cherchaient, pouvait se trouver n'importe où ! Pour la énième fois de la journée, Kathe soupira, découragée.

- **On va sûrement y passer la nuit**, chuchota-t-elle. **Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.**

La voix forte de Loki la fit sursauter de surprise. Il ne cherchait pas du tout à être discret.

- **J'ai trouvé.**

- **Quoi ?!** cria-t-elle de stupeur. **Mais comment vous…**

Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds, cherchant à savoir comment il avait pu réussir un tel exploit. Lorsqu'elle vit la carte plastifiée du campus que Loki agitait sous ses yeux, à quelques mètres d'elle, elle ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa phrase.

« _Quelle conne ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé._», pensa la jeune femme en s'approchant rapidement du Dieu et de sa précieuse trouvaille, tellement contente d'échapper à des heures de recherche inutiles qu'elle en oublia sa distance de sécurité en se penchant sur la carte, tout près de Loki.

Elle pointa son doigt sur le plan.

- **Le bâtiment des professeurs est juste à côté de celui des sciences, **lui expliqua-t-elle**, Selvig est sûrement là**.

Loki acquiesça rapidement avant de placer la carte dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, comme à son habitude.

Ils sortirent rapidement du bâtiment par la fenêtre brisé, Kathe s'écorchant légèrement le genou en retombant à l'extérieur, sous le regard blasé de Loki. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de retourner à la voiture, Kathe avait compris qu'ils l'abandonneraient sur le campus. Ayant déjà roulé trois jours avec, il était évident qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à en voler une autre. Le moment tombait plutôt bien.

Elle dut suivre le rythme rapide du Dieu, en trottinant. Celui-ci zigzaguait furtivement entre les arbres, toujours caché dans l'ombre. Et c'est essoufflée, qu'elle s'arrêta enfin à sa hauteur, coincés entre deux bâtiments.

- **C'est là, **dit Loki,ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier sur la carte.

Kathe regarda rapidement autour d'elle : ils étaient postés entre deux bâtiments de briques rouges foncées, que Kathe devina être ceux des professeurs et des sciences, un unique lampadaire éclairait faiblement le petit chemin de terre qui passait entre les deux parois des immeubles. Le bâtiment de droite arborait une porte de service, cachée dans l'ombre. Les murs des deux bâtiments étaient proches, donnant un effet sinistre à la scène, dans cette nuit glacée. Loki regarda à peine Kathe lorsqu'il lui parla, son regard fouillant les lieux.

- **Tu vas m'attendre ici.**

Sa voix était sèche, sans compromis. La jeune femme en resta bouche bée mais se reprit vite quand elle le vit s'éloigner à grands pas.

**- Hey, attendez !**

Elle le rattrapa en courant après qu'il se soit arrêté. Il la regardait, étonné.

- **Vous pouvez pas me laisser là ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?**

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, le regard dans le vide, avant de lui répondre d'une voix douce et profonde.

- **Ma chèr****e, tu n'as rien à craindre. ****Je reviendrai rapidement, je vais juste tenter d'accéder aux bâtiments pour retrouver notre ami**.

Le terme « ami » sonna dangereusement dans la tête de Kathe.

- **Si jamais la porte du bâtiment des sciences venait à s'ouvrir,** enchaîna-t-il en montrant la porte, **tu n'auras qu'à me prouver ta bonne foi en cherchant des informations sur la relique. Je t'ai expliqué la forme qu'elle avait, je suis sûr que tu sauras la reconnaître.**

Il lui fit un de ses sourires ravageurs, avant de lui prendre doucement la main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Kathe avait horreur de ça.

- **N'aie pas peur,** lui murmura-t-il juste avant d'embrasser tendrement le dessus de sa main, soufflant un air froid sur sa peau.

La jeune femme devint rouge de gêne, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds. Elle récupéra rapidement sa main lorsqu'il la relâcha dans une légère caresse. Elle fut presque heureuse de le voir faire volte-face pour s'éloigner, tant elle était gênée. Sa main la brûlait atrocement et elle tenta rapidement d'oublier la délicieuse sensation des lèvres fines et froides du Dieu sur sa peau.

À chaque fois qu'il la touchait, son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens, son cœur manquait plusieurs battements avant de repartir à cent à l'heure. Elle était horriblement gênée d'avoir de telles réactions disproportionnées envers l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé. Elle se sentait stupide dans de telle situation, dégoûtée de laisser ce Dieu charmeur la manipuler ainsi.

Il avait vachement bien réussi son coup cette fois, prétextant qu'elle avait peur - ce qui était totalement faux... enfin presque faux - pour ensuite lui faire croire que cette porte s'ouvrirait un jour. Elle savait bien ce qu'il manigançait, mais elle était bien incapable de trouver un moyen de l'en empêcher. Il avait maintenant réussi à se débarrasser d'elle, après qu'elle l'ait gentiment amenée sur les lieux de son prochain crime. Il allait tuer - sûrement dans d'horribles souffrances - le pauvre professeur Selvig et pendant ce temps, elle resterait devant le bâtiment, se gelant les fesses.

Kathe frissonna de froid, le vent faisant virevolter ses cheveux autour de sa tête. Elle enfila sa capuche, maudissant ce dieu de misère et sa stupidité grandissante. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

C'est deux heures plus tard, et congelée de la tête aux pieds, que Kathe se prit la porte du bâtiment des sciences dans la figure.

- **Putain ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?!,** grogna-t-elle à son agresseur.

Une fille, d'à peu près son âge, apparut derrière la porte, l'air aussi étonnée qu'elle. Elle la regarda de la tête aux pieds et Kathe en fit de même, intriguée.

La fille était peu plus petite qu'elle, brune, les yeux noirs derrière des lunettes rectangulaires. Elle portait un bonnet à pompon sur la tête et un manteau presque identique à celui de Kathe. Jean, baskets et sac en bandoulière : cette fille était sans aucun doute une étudiante du campus. Au bout d'une seconde, la fille parla d'une voix traînante, un ton qui semblait habituel dans sa bouche.

- **Me dis pas que tu t'es retrouvée enfermé dehors ? Depuis combien de temps t'es là ?**

Kathe réfléchit à toute vitesse, oubliant la douleur de son front. Elle décida de dire la vérité. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à craindre d'une étudiante de son âge, qui la prenait sans doute, elle-même, pour une élève de cette université. La jeune femme nota qu'elles avaient toutes les deux le même accent, typiquement américain. Impossible de ne pas le remarquer après trois semaines loin de son pays natal.

- **Depuis deux heures, **lui dit-elle, d'une voix blasée - qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à simuler.

- **Sérieux ? Et bah ma fille, t'as vraiment pas de chance ! T'avais pas ta carte sur toi ?**

Kathe savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait elle-même une carte dans son établissement, qui lui permettait d'accéder à tous les bâtiments, et elle comprit que la fille parlait de ce genre de carte. Elle s'inventa une petite histoire rapide dans sa tête avant de la lui balancer. N'étant pas une très bonne menteuse - pas comme Loki - elle fit attention à chacun de ses mots.

- **Non, je l'ai oublié dans mon autre manteau.**

Elle s'approcha tranquillement de la porte ouverte, sentant avec délice l'air chaud s'échapper de l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- **J'suis sortie pour m'en griller une et la porte s'est refermée derrière moi. La tuile !,** ajouta-t-elle dans son mensonge.

- **M'en parle pas ! Ça m'est arrivé la semaine dernière mais heureusement pour moi, en plein après-midi,** lui répondit la fille dans un rire.

Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de son sac et tout en plaçant une tige entre ses lèvres, elle continua de parler à Kathe d'un air nonchalant.

« _Cette fille a l'air d'être une vraie pipelette_ », se dit cette dernière.

- **Au faite, je m'appelle Darcy. J'suis du Nouveau-Mexique, étudiante en sciences politiques, et toi ?**

Kathe souriait. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à savoir tout ce qui l'intéressait, cette fille ressemblait à la pire des bavardes, une véritable chance ! Il lui suffisait juste de bien jouer la comédie et elle connaîtrait bientôt tous les petits secrets de cette faculté.

Elle en était capable !

fin chapitre 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Kathe suivait Darcy dans les couloirs blancs du bâtiment des sciences.

Derrière la porte de service, elle avait découvert un long couloir interminable et nul doute que sans Darcy, elle n'aurait jamais osé s'y aventurer. La fille ne prêtait aucune attention aux différents sursauts de la jeune femme, chaque fois qu'un bruit « suspect » se faisait entendre. Elle continuait de lui parler avec naturel, de sa voix traînante.

- **Alors comme ça, tu viens aussi du Nouveau-Mexique. C'est marrant comme coïncidence. Et qu'est ce qui t'amène si loin de chez toi ?**

« _Bavarde mais curieuse, la Darcy_ », se dit Kathe. Elle devait rester évasive si elle ne voulait pas se faire démasquer.

- **Je pourrais te demander la même chose, **lui répondit-elle, son plus grand sourire collé au visage.

- **Ah! Franchement, je ne sais même pas ce que je fous ici. Y a encore une semaine, je profitais du soleil, et voilà que je me retrouve obligée d'accompagner le docteur Selvig dans tout le pays pour faire des conférences.**

Elles traversèrent plusieurs pièces mais Kathe était bien incapable de se concentrer sur le décor qui bougeait autour d'elle, buvant les paroles de Darcy comme du petit lait.

- **Tu accompagnes donc le professeur Selvig ? **s'empressa-t-elle de lui demander. **J'ai lu un article sur lui dans le journal aujourd'hui... Je me disais aussi que je ne t'avais jamais vu sur le campus avant.**

Elle avait bien observé, ces dernières semaines, comment Loki mentait et manipulait les gens autour d'elle. Et c'est avec beaucoup de concentration qu'elle s'évertuait à arracher les vers du nez à Darcy, en utilisant les mêmes méthodes que Loki.

- **Ouais, j'suis arrivée en début de semaine. Et comme je loge dans le bâtiment des profs, juste à côté, je n'ai pas beaucoup bougé sur le campus. Y paraît qu'ici les gens savent faire la fête !**

Darcy envoya un coup de coude malicieux dans le bras de Kathe, lui faisant un clin d'œil appuyé. Kathe rit nerveusement, elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à faire la fête toute la nuit, dans des bringues universitaires de folie, son ex-petit copain n'aidant pas elle chercha donc à revenir sur le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment.

- **Et sinon**, **comment ça se fait que tu accompagnes le professeur Selvig ?** lui demanda Kathe, tandis qu'elles passaient une énième porte battante.** T'es en sciences po alors que lui enseigne l'astrophysique... Ça n'a rien à voir !**

Darcy s'arrêta au milieu d'une salle de classe, en s'esclaffant. Kathe la percuta légèrement, surprise.

- **M'en parle même pas ! Voilà trois ans que je traîne avec une bande de scientifiques fous !**

Elle se mit à rire encore plus.

- **T'imagines pas dans quelle galère je me suis retrouvée pendant mon stage de première année. J'étais encore au Nouveau-Mexique à ce moment-là... Dis-moi, t'as déjà entendu parler de cette petite ville paumée dans le désert qui avait été attaquée par des terroristes ?**

- **Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens !** lui répondit Kathe, surprise que Darcy lui parle de cette histoire, rapidement oubliée par les médias.

Darcy se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**- Et bah, ce n'était pas des terroristes... Mais des extraterrestres !**

La jeune femme sentit tout son sang quitter son visage, bien contente d'être immobile quand sa vision se voila quelque peu. Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible à Darcy, qui se mit à rire de plus belle.

**- Haha ! Tu verrais ta tête ! T'inquiètes pas, tout le monde réagit pareil.**

Kathe, de plus en plus nerveuse, se mit également à rire doucement. Tous ses muscles se raidirent lorsque Darcy lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

**- Bah ! Personne ne veut me croire de toute façon. T'es pas obligée de faire semblant.**

Kathe se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas du tout si elle devait rentrer dans le jeu de cette fille pour lui soutirer plus d'informations, ou s'il était temps pour elle d'effectuer un repli stratégique. Elle décida de continuer à battre le fer pendant qu'il était encore chaud.

**- Moi, je te crois.**

Darcy la regarda, surprise.

- **Après l'invasion de New York, il y a deux ans, je peux bien croire à n'importe quoi**, enchaîna Kathe. **À vrai dire, je suis une vraie accro à toutes ces histoires bizarre qu'on trouve sur le net**.

Kathe se força à rire.

- **Tiens par exemple, ces derniers temps, le nouveau buzz sur le web, c'est cette espèce de relique que tout le monde recherche. Paraîtrait même, qu'une agence secrète serait sur le coup !**

Darcy la regardait maintenant avec des yeux ronds et Kathe se dit qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit.

- **On trouve vraiment tout ça sur internet ?** lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- **Heu...Oui, **lui répondit Kathe, mal à l'aise**. Pourquoi ?**

- **Nan, pour rien.**

Elle semblait tout à coup amusée, comme si elle trouvait drôle que toutes ces informations- que Kathe savait top-secrètes- se trouvaient sur le net.

- **La relique existe belle et bien, si tu veux tout savoir.**

- **Vraiment ?** cria Kathe, qui eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas attraper Darcy par le col, pour qu'elle crache le morceau.

- **Ouais, je l'ai vu il y a une semaine. Pour l'instant, elle est à Montréal mais pas sûr qu'elle y reste encore longtemps. J'crois qu'elle vient de l'espace où un truc dans le genre. Le prof Selvig a travaillé dessus…**

Darcy sembla réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- **J'allais monter récupérer mon sac, si tu veux viens avec moi. Je pourrais te présenter le prof.**

Kathe hésita un moment. Elle serait contente de pouvoir vérifier si Selvig était toujours en vie et si elle pouvait, au passage, remettre la main sur Loki ça l'arrangerait bien. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter à Selvig. Darcy la coupa dans ses pensées.

**- Mais au fait, t'avais pas un truc à faire ?**

Kathe paniqua, elle n'avait aucun mensonge en tête à lui balancer. Comment justifier sa présence devant la porte de service à une heure pareille ? Darcy avait finalement posé la question piège et elle ne savait plus quoi inventer pour la distraire. Elle allait bredouiller qu'elle cherchait un devoir oublié dans une salle quand la lumière du plafond s'alluma d'un coup, faisant sursauter violemment les deux jeunes femmes.

Kathe cligna frénétiquement des yeux, cherchant à recouvrer la vue après ce flash soudain et, très vite, elle repéra une silhouette masculine dans l'encadrement de la porte principale.

Les filles avaient traversé le bâtiment, de salle de classe en salle de classe, sans jamais emprunter le couloir principal qui longeait toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Kathe s'en rendait tout juste compte maintenant que la lumière était allumée. Darcy avait donc tout autant envi qu'elle de rester discrète. Cela étonna Kathe, qui n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'y penser sérieusement car toute son attention se riva instantanément sur l'homme quand il se mit à s'avancer doucement vers elles.

Ayant retrouvé la vue, Kathe le détailla de la tête aux pieds : il avait tout d'un militaire, la coupe de cheveux, l'uniforme noir, les rangers aux pieds, même son visage à la mâchoire carrée était typique des militaires ! Ses deux yeux bleus la regardèrent un moment avant de se porter sur Darcy.

Cette dernière s'était quelque peu tassée sur elle-même, les bras croisés. Elle semblait bouder avec vigueur et grogna presque quand le type s'adressa à elle.

- **Où tu étais ?**

**- Parti fumer une clope. C'est pas un crime !** cracha Darcy, avec sa voix la plus traînante.

**- Et elle, c'est qui ?**

Kathe se tassa à son tour, ne voulant absolument pas se faire remarquer. Heureusement, Darcy semblait solidaire.

**- C'est une copine, elle a oublié son sac dans la classe E, ce matin.**

Kathe l'aurait embrassé si elle l'avait pu !

Cet homme en uniforme lui faisait très peur et elle crut s'étrangler à moitié en découvrant le petit dessin sur le blason de l'uniforme militaire : un aigle noir. Elle connaissait très bien ce blason pour avoir écouté Loki lui en faire une description très précise et elle n'oubliait jamais les paroles du Dieu. Même les plus futiles étaient gravées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, totalement envoûtée par cette voix profonde. C'est pourquoi, elle percuta instantanément : elle se trouvait devant un agent du Shield !

« _Merde _», pensa-t-elle très fort.

Même Darcy sembla remarquer son changement d'attitude, la respiration de Kathe s'étant faite plus rapide à cause du stress qui montait en elle. L'agent ne la lâchait pas du regard, pas même lorsqu'il répondit rapidement à un ordre dans son talkie-walkie, portant une main sur l'objet accroché à son épaule

- **Ici Barton, j'ai trouvé la petite.** **On se retrouve aux voitures.**

Il attendit un instant, le regard fixé sur Kathe, qui transpirait de plus en plus dans son manteau.

**- Je n'ai pas bien saisi votre nom, jeune fille...**

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Même Darcy la regardait avec étonnement. Il faut dire que jusque-là, Kathe s'était plutôt bien débrouillée pour éviter la question. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière, il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte d'ici sans se faire repérer par le Shield. Elle était quand même la « presque » complice de Loki, le Dieu vengeur qui avait bien failli tous les tuer. Ils n'allaient donc pas être très sympas avec elle, s'ils découvraient le pot aux roses, et Kathe se voyait déjà finir ses jours à Guantanamo.

- **Ka...Katty Parke, **bredouilla Kathe, priant pour paraître crédible, ce nom étant celui de sa copine en élémentaire, il lui était venu avec assez de naturel.

- **Et vous suivez quel cursus ?** ajouta-t-il, très rapidement.

**- Heu..., **Kathe n'avaitpas le choix, elle devait lui balancer un truc, n'importe quoi, **je suis en troisième année de droit commerciaux.**

Et c'était vrai !

Ce n'était pas vraiment des études de rêve, mais au moins ça lui permettrait d'être tranquille financièrement toute sa vie.

L'agent Barton fronça des sourcils et la jeune femme se sentit devenir plus pâle encore.

**- Désolé mademoiselle, **lui dit-il d'une voix dure, **mais il n'y a aucun de cours de commerce dans cette Université.**

Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds sous le regard accusateur de l'agent. Darcy fit un petit rire timide et chercha à détendre l'atmosphère.

- **Mais enfin Barton, vous pouvez pas connaître tous les cursus de cette fac ! C'est impossible **! répliqua-t-elle.

Cette dernière ne comprenait pas pourquoi Barton se montrait si suspicieux, ni pourquoi Kathe semblait autant angoissée.

- **Et bien, on va en avoir le cœur net,** lui répondit-il sans lâcher la jeune femme, effrayée, des yeux.

Il porta la main au talkie-walkie accroché à son épaule mais stoppa son geste lorsqu'une ombre apparut dans un souffle, derrière lui. Une lame aiguisée se plaça sous la gorge de l'agent, qui s'immobilisa. L'air était devenu glacé tout à coup et Kathe put presque voir une fine vapeur de condensation s'échapper de ses lèvres quand elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, en entendant la voix profonde de son compagnon de route s'élever dans la salle.

- **Vous n'en ferez rien, Agent Barton...,** lança-t-il.

Toute la scène était comme mise sur pause, personne ne bougeait. Les deux hommes totalement immobiles, Darcy était, quant à elle, sous le choc et regardait avec des yeux ronds, le Dieu vengeur.

Kathe ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, fallait-il qu'elle continue à jouer le rôle de l'étudiante, même si ça n'avait plus l'air de marcher, ou devait-elle se mettre du côté du Dieu ?

Elle était censée l'aider dans sa quête, mais le voir ainsi, menaçant un être humain de sa lance, ne lui donnait pas du tout envie d'être de son côté… De plus, Loki avait retrouvé son costume de Dieu, le rendant presque étranger aux yeux de la jeune femme. Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore enfilé son casque aux deux cornes de bouc hideuses, que Kathe ne voulait plus jamais voir de sa vie, tant ça lui rappelait à quel point il était dangereux.

Elle en était là, à se triturer le cerveau, lorsque la situation évolua dans la pièce. La jeune femme ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, c'est uniquement lorsque Loki se mit à observer toute la pièce qu'elle sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La lumière disparaissait petit à petit, envahit par l'ombre qui se déplaçait partout autour d'eux. Chaque fois qu'elle atteignait une ampoule, celle-ci s'éteignait instantanément, et très rapidement la salle se retrouva dans le noir total. L'air était devenu lourd, beaucoup trop chaud pour Kathe qui transpirait à grosses gouttes sous son manteau. Alors qu'elle tentait de reculer contre le mur afin d'y trouver un appui, elle sentit un souffle glacé lui chatouiller délicatement la nuque, et l'odeur envoûtante de Loki envahir son espace vital. Et sans prévenir, aussi soudainement qu'un courant d'air, un corps musclé se plaqua contre le sien, le torse de l'homme contre son dos, un bras encerclant fermement sa fine taille. Une main glacé vint se poser sur sa bouche, empêchant la jeune femme de pousser un cri de surprise.

- **Surtout ne bouge pas et ne fais aucun bruit**, lui ordonna Loki, d'une voix un peu inquiète qui terrorisa la jeune femme.

Kathe écarquilla les yeux, essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle savait que Darcy et l'agent du Shield se trouvaient près d'eux, mais dans cette obscurité, il lui était impossible de voir ce qui se passait. Seul le corps de Loki contre elle semblait la raccrocher à la réalité.

Il y eut d'abord un horrible grognement avant que Darcy ne se mette à hurler de terreur. Kathe entendait du mouvement autour d'elle mais était incapable de distinguer ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme tentait tout de même de respirer calmement pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir, légèrement rassurée de savoir le Dieu tout près d'elle. Le sol se mit ensuite à trembler, d'abord de façon imperceptible puis de plus en plus fort, comme si quelque chose d'énorme bougeait sous le bâtiment. L'immeuble se mit à grincer d'un peu partout et le grondement sembla se rapprocher encore.

Lorsque quelque chose bougea devant ses yeux, Kathe recula contre le corps de Loki , et fut bien heureuse d'avoir la main du Dieu sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de pousser un hurlement. Des flammes apparurent autour d'eux, flottant ci et là dans les airs, éclairant soudainement la scène sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle aperçut Darcy qui gisait, inconsciente, sur le sol, deux monstres au-dessus d'elle qui pointaient des sortes de lances dans sa direction. Kathe les reconnut tout de suite, les ayant déjà vu à la télévision : des chitauris, les monstres difformes qui avaient attaqué New York il y a deux ans.

Elle en était certaine !

Un autre mouvement attira son intention et elle reconnut Barton se précipitant sur les extraterrestres, le regard fou. Il se jeta sur le corps de Darcy pour la protéger, abattant les deux chitauris de plusieurs balles. Il vérifia l'état de la jeune étudiante en une fraction de seconde, avant de se retourner, vers Kathe et Loki.

- **Loki ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé !** hurla-t-il.

Il se précipita alors sur eux et Kathe fut quelque peu rassurée de le voir ranger son arme, mais elle déchanta vite lorsqu'il attrapa le col de Loki en passant une main rageuse à quelques centimètres de son visage, lui griffant la joue au passage. Barton voulut bousculer le Dieu mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal au bras. Il grogna de rage et tenta ensuite d'attraper Kathe pour la dégager des mains de Loki, tirant de toutes ses forces la jeune femme vers lui, mais ni elle ni le Dieu ne bougèrent d'un centimètre, comme soudés.

Kathe ne portait plus la moindre attention à l'agent, son regard braqué sur une épaisse fumée d'encre qui se formait sous la lueur des flammes. Barton aurait bien pu lui couper un bras qu'elle n'aurait toujours pas réagi ! Le voile d'ombre se glissa d'abord sur le sol jusqu'aux chitauris morts, avant de se relever dans un tourbillon puissant mais silencieux. L'ombre s'avança ensuite vers eux sous le regard effrayé de la jeune femme qui émit un tout petit gémissement. Loki, qui avait lui aussi le regard braqué sur le nouvel arrivant, resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune femme, sans lâcher sa bouche de son autre main.

Barton sembla sentir le changement d'atmosphère mais ne put éviter l'ombre lorsqu'elle s'abattit sur lui. Il se retrouva soulevé du sol par le cou, semblant s'étrangler sous la pression du voile, avant de se faire projeter à plusieurs mètres, heurtant certainement un des murs de la salle. Kathe entendit distinctement le bruit sourd de sa chute, mais le corps de Barton avait disparu dans l'espèce de fumée noire qui semblait délimiter un large périmètre tout autour d'eux. Elle ne vit pas l'agent du Shield réapparaître, et n'entendit aucun bruit qui puisse prouver qu'il était encore en vie.

- **Que fait l'Asgardien déchu sur Midgard ?** demanda une voix rocailleuse qui semblait venir de très loin, même si elle résonnait étrangement en écho.

Ne pouvant pas bouger, tant son corps était collé à celui de Loki, Kathe fit un rapide tour des lieux du regard mais elle ne voyait rien à part Darcy, les deux extraterrestres morts et cette étrange voile de fumée noire qui bougeait devant elle.

« _Ce n'est pas possible, cette voix… Ce ne peut pas être cette fumée… _», douta-t-elle.

Elle sentit le corps de Loki vibrer derrière elle quand il prit la parole, semblant s'adresser à la fumée, au grand damne de la jeune femme.

- **Vous le savez très bien**, répondit-il bien fort.

Un vent très chaud souffla dans la salle, faisant virevolter les flammes qui les entouraient, et chauffant affreusement le visage de Kathe qui eut l'impression de mettre sa tête dans un four brûlant. La voix parla de nouveau, venant de toutes les directions.

- **Le pouvoir de la relique ne peut être contrôlé par un Dieu.**

**- Ni par un Démon des Abysses**, rétorqua Loki.

Le voile d'ombre s'approcha dangereusement, les enveloppant presque avant de prendre forme. Une silhouette apparût, suivit de deux yeux rouges vifs qui brillaient avec force sur ce qui ressemblait à une tête. La « chose », qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur, semblait toujours être fait de vapeur noire même s'il elle avait maintenant un corps d'homme. Une crevasse remplie de lave semblait se déchirer dans la fumée, dessinant sur son visage difforme, un horrible sourire. La « chose » parla à nouveau de son étrange voix, sa bouche infernale crachant une chaleur horrible au visage de la jeune femme.

- **Quelle pitié de te rencontrer sur cette misérable planète. Toi, le Dieu qui fut trop cupide, déchu par son propre père. Odin aura fait preuve de pitié en t'accordant la vie sauve.**

Kathe sentit le corps de Loki se tendre contre elle. Elle pouvait facilement deviner le visage du Dieu, défiguré par la colère. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais le connaissait assez bien maintenant pour reconnaître ses légendaires colères froides.

- **Prends garde à tes mots, Démon ! Ou je te ferai regretter d'être venu dans cette dimension !** lui cracha Loki.

La jeune femme grimaça : l'étreinte de Loki devenait douloureuse, sa colère rendant ses mains plus froides et dures. Elle sentait sa bouche gelée sous ses longs doigts et elle pouvait quasiment voir la fumée de condensation s'échapper de leurs corps réunis, à chaque fois que le démon ouvrait sa bouche brûlante pour parler, créant autour d'eux, un véritable choc thermique.

- **Un peu de calme Asgardien, nous avons une invitée. Il ne faudrait surtout pas l'effrayer.**

Le démon laissa échapper un rire sinistre qui fit frissonner la jeune femme d'angoisse.

- **Que fait une humaine en compagnie d'un Dieu ? Tu comptes l'utiliser pour la r...,** commença-t-il, avant de se faire brutalement couper par Loki.

- **Assez ! Que fais-tu ici Démon ? Midgard fait partie des Mondes qui vous sont interdits et l'illusion que tu utilises pour te matérialiser, utilise beaucoup trop d'énergie ! Que comptes-tu faire ici ? c**racha-t-il.

La silhouette de fumée noire leva ce qui semblait être une main, vers le visage de Kathe. Elle voulut se détourner quand elle devint trop proche mais l'étreinte de Loki l'en empêcha. Elle sentit sa peau chauffer atrocement, attisée par cette étrange fumée noire horriblement chaude. Elle avait l'impression de cuire de l'intérieur ! Elle se mit à gémir, laissant échapper un sanglot entre les doigts du Dieu.

Loki réagit instantanément en la déplaçant avec force derrière lui, se mettant entre elle et le démon. Kathe ne se fit pas prier, s'accrochant à son dos de toutes ses forces, cherchant désespérément à disparaître du regard démoniaque de la « chose ». Elle sentit son compagnon faire un geste large de la main et un bruit métallique qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, se perdit en écho dans la pièce enfumée : il avait fait apparaître sa lance. Loki était prêt à se battre, bien qu'il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

La silhouette de fumée s'éloigna d'un coup, tourbillonnant sur elle-même dans des volutes d'air chaud. Les deux yeux et la bouche tordue et hideuse, brûlaient tels des braises ardentes et tournoyaient dans tous les sens. La voix sinistre du démon s'éleva, plus puissante, obligeant Kathe à mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles afin d'atténuer le bruit qui lui vrillait les tympans.

**- La relique nous reviendra quoi qu'il arrive ! Dieu, ne te mets pas en travers de notre route. Quand le moment sera venu, nous nous reverrons, parce que tout cela a été écrit il y a des millions d'années : la douzième ère du Cosmos verra naître le Maître incontesté du Cube. Celui qui dominera l'Univers ! L'ère des Démons va bientôt commencer !**

Les derniers mots avaient transpercés le crâne de la jeune femme. Puis toute la pièce se mit à tourner tandis que des immenses nuages de fumée noire se mirent à virevolter, semblant disparaître dans un petit trou au milieu de la pièce. Les cheveux de la jeune femme s'envolaient dans tous les sens, ses vêtements ballottés contre sa peau moite d'avoir transpirer. Cependant, le vent, qui soufflait, restait horriblement chaud et la température semblait augmenter dangereusement. Kathe observa la fumée s'évanouir dans ce tout petit trou, emportant les flammes avec elle, avant qu'une puissante explosion de lumière lui fasse fermer les yeux avec force. Une violente onde de choc projeta tout sur son passage.

Kathe sentit le corps puissant de Loki la protéger de l'onde de choc, lui évitant d'être propulsé à travers la pièce. Il la serrait fortement contre lui, utilisant sa grande taille pour l'encercler. Elle se recroquevilla dans ses bras alors que tout l'immeuble tremblait dangereusement sous leurs pieds. Des étincelles s'envolèrent lorsque toutes les ampoules de la salle explosèrent dans des millions de flashs de lumière. Le faux plafond s'écroula ensuite dans un immense fracas, faisant exploser dans une tempête de verre brisé, les fenêtres du bâtiment, et de plusieurs bâtiments à la ronde. Des milliers de lames de verres, coupantes comme des rasoirs, se propulsèrent dans tous les sens sous la pression de l'onde choc.

Le temps sembla alors se ralentir tandis que la jeune femme, cachée dans les bras de Loki, écoutait les débris de verre retomber comme de la pluie, dans un bruit infernal. Il lui semblait que le monde entier se brisait autour d'elle !

Finalement, le silence se fit… Sinistre… Terrifiant... Un silence de mort qui sembla à Kathe durer une éternité. Elle avait l'impression que la ville entière avait décidé de ne plus faire un bruit.

Des milliers de papiers volèrent autour d'eux, retombant tels des feuilles d'automne et s'écrasant doucement sur le sol et sur des centaines d'autres débris. Tout était en désordre dans la salle, comme si elle avait été retournée trois ou quatre fois avant d'être remise dans sa position initiale.

Kathe n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Blottie dans les bras du Dieu, elle jetait par-dessus son épaule un regard apeurée, cherchant à comprendre si le monde existait encore.

Alors que la jeune femme reprenait difficilement ses esprits, des dizaines d'alarmes s'enclenchèrent en même temps, la faisant sursauter violemment. Des petites lumières clignotèrent dans tous les sens, indiquant les sorties de secours. Les canalisations au-dessus du faux plafond en plâtre n'étant pas détruite, crachèrent une pluie d'eau froide, mouillant en quelques secondes la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. L'eau s'écoulait sur son visage, glissant sur sa nuque et dans son dos. Kathe accepta avec joie cette pluie battante, sentant sa peau perdre peu à peu cette horrible couche de sueur froide qui la piquait sous ses vêtements. Loki ruisselait autant qu'elle et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Le moment était vraiment mal venu pour ce genre de sensation mais Kathe ne pouvait retenir les milliers de papillons qui s'envolèrent dans son ventre. À ce moment, Loki était tellement beau à ses yeux, qu'elle en oublia tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, seulement happée par la vision de ces centaines de gouttes d'eau qui dévalaient son front puis son nez bien droit pour finir par caresser ses lèvres fines. Elle se fichait de savoir où se terminait la course de cette pluie sur le corps du Dieu, elle était juste hypnotisée par ses deux lèvres fines. Il s'était redressé, s'éloignant d'un petit pas de la jeune femme, et il la regardait lui aussi à travers le voile d'eau. C'est quand il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules que Kathe consentit enfin à lâcher ses lèvres du regard pour se perdre dans ces yeux bleus.

- **Tout va bien ?** lui demanda-t-il doucement, de sa voix grave et veloutée.

- **Oui.**

Kathe se sentait rassurée, maintenant qu'il était là, il ne lui arriverait plus rien. Elle se fichait bien de savoir s'il était responsable ou non de tous ses problèmes, ces derniers temps. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'il ne s'éloigne plus jamais d'elle comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Plus jamais…

Il sembla satisfait seulement après l'avoir bien observé. Il passa un doigt léger sur la joue de la jeune femme qui gémit de douleur en sentant sa brûlure revenir. Elle sentait sa joue était légèrement gonflée et elle compris rapidement que l'ombre l'avait surement brûlé au second degré. Mais l'eau, qui ruisselait sur son visage, avait fait son effet, atténuant la douleur qui s'était, jusqu'ici, faite oublier. La douleur n'était réapparue que lorsque la main glacée de Loki la toucha, le choc des températures brûlant encore plus la jeune femme que sa blessure en elle-même. Le Dieu sembla s'en rendre compte et ôta instantanément son doigt. Kathe cru alors voir une étincelle de regrets, briller dans ses yeux glacé, mais elle fut si vite effacée qu'elle n'en fut pas tout à fait sûre. Loki s'éloigna d'elle à grands pas, sans lui accorder un autre regard.

Faisant un tour frénétique de la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, il passa près de Darcy sans la regarder. Kathe se précipita alors vers le corps inconscient de la jeune étudiante, choquée par le retour brutal à la réalité. Des décombres s'étaient écrasés sur la fille et Kathe s'en voulait horriblement, persuadée d'en être responsable. Elle souleva une plaque de plâtre qui n'était pas très lourde pour la dégager, la débarrassant des quelques morceaux de verres éparpillés autour d'elle. Par miracle, Darcy n'avait que quelques écorchures et une vilaine blessure à l'épaule. La peau semblait gravement brûlée sous ses vêtements troués, mais elle respirait toujours. S'étant simplement évanouie sous la douleur, Darcy gisait aux pieds de Kathe.

Le visage dégoulinant d'eau, Loki attrapa le bras de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde. Il avait un air dur, tendu, et parla d'une voix rapide.

- **Il faut partir d'ici ! Des agents du Shield vont bientôt grouiller de partout. Viens !** ajouta-t-il en la tira doucement par le bras.

Dans un état second, elle se laissa faire. S'éloignant d'abord doucement de Darcy - une toute petite voix dans sa tête s'inquiéta pour la jeune fille inconsciente, mais fut très vite happée par son état de choc - elle suivait comme une ombre Loki, qui la tenait maintenant par la main. La peau froide du dieu devenait très vite le seul point de repère de Kathe avec la réalité. Totalement perdue, elle ne remarqua pas le chemin parcouru, se concentrant uniquement sur le toucher de la peau froide du dieu, à qui elle s'accrochait comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils dépassèrent deux portes battantes et Loki changea subitement de position. Se plaçant à côté d'elle, glissant à nouveau son bras autour de sa taille avec agilité, il lui plaça ensuite quelques mots à l'oreille. Kathe mit un certain temps avant d'imprimer la phrase de Loki par-dessus les sirènes d'alarmes, les mots mettant un temps fou à prendre un sens dans son esprit.

**- Surtout ne regarde pas.**

Elle commença seulement à comprendre ces mots lorsqu'elle glissa sur un étrange liquide au sol. L'obscurité les entourant, seulement entrecoupée des légers clignotements « exit », elle pensa d'abord à de l'huile, mais elle finit par reconnaître l'aspect caractéristique du sang.

Elle fut prise d'un étrange vertige.

Autour d'elle, des dizaines de corps jonchaient le sol : des cadavres brûlés, totalement difformes, portant l'uniforme du Shield, ainsi que des corps de chitauris. Le sang verdâtre des extraterrestres se mélangeait à celui des humains, rouge et visqueux. Il y en avait partout : sur les murs, le sol et le plafond. La peinture blanche de la pièce avait été remplacée par des tâches, des flaques, des éclaboussures, rouges et vertes… Des impacts de balles et des fissures dues à des explosions jonchaient les murs et le plafond.

Les tables et les chaises étaient retournées dans tous les sens… Une véritable scène de guerre ! Le silence était total : il n'y avait aucun survivant.

Kathe eut un haut le cœur, elle mit une main sur sa bouche et voulut se précipiter vers la porte de service, mais elle glissa une nouvelle fois dans une flaque de sang qui se mélangeait à l'eau qui ne cessait de couler du plafond et qui inondait maintenant tout le rez-de-chaussée.

Loki remarqua sa soudaine panique.

- **Je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder**, la sermonna-t-il, impatient.

Il ne sembla faire aucun effort quand il plaça un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme et un autre dans son dos pour la soulever du sol. Elle se laissa faire, totalement raide, et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Les mouvements de marche de Loki n'aidaient pas la jeune femme à faire passer son malaise mais elle savait qu'il pouvait la faire sortir plus vite en la portant, et c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant. L'odeur du sang montait dans ses narines, et son estomac se retourna à nouveau.

Elle entendit le grincement métallique de la porte de service et sentit aussitôt le vent glacial de l'extérieur la prendre toute entière. Totalement mouillée, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se soucier du froid et arracha son manteau de ses épaules tout en se dégageant de Loki avec force, le repoussant avec ses petites mains. Elle finit par trébucher à ses pieds lorsqu'il desserra enfin ses bras, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle lui jeta pratiquement son manteau à la figure et s'éloigna rapidement de lui, presque en courant. Elle se pencha juste à temps et sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement tandis qu'elle se vidait sur le sol boueux du campus. Se fichant comme de l'an quarante que Loki puisse la voir ou non, elle voulait vider son estomac de cette bile horrible qui lui tordait les entrailles. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait la silhouette de fumée, les yeux de feux, les corps mutilés, le sang…

Et elle vomissait encore…

Et encore…

fin chapitre 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

Kathe porta ses mains tremblantes jusqu'à ses lèvres, soufflant un filet d'air tiède sur ses doigts congelés pour les réchauffer. En vain.

Le puissant vent glacé qui soufflait en bourrasque, tout autour d'elle, aspirait toutes ses tentatives pour se réchauffer. Ces vêtements mouillés commençaient tout doucement à geler, devenant désagréablement durs contre sa peau.

« _Je vais mourir de froid !_ », cette pensée s'imposa à elle avec tellement de force qu'elle poussa un long gémissement.

- **Loki…**, parvint-elle à articuler, sa voix devenue tremblante comme tout le reste de son corps.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. En vérité, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait, le suppliant de lui venir en aide, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Elle fit un petit tour sur elle-même, le cou rentré dans les épaules, cherchant désespérément un peu de chaleur.

Elle le trouva tout de suite, ses yeux happés par sa présence. Il lui tournait le dos, posté à quelques mètres d'elle, et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. En tout cas, il n'en montra rien, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

Il était accroupi, au bord de la corniche, et observait, avec intérêt, l'agitation qui avait lieu en dessous de lui.

La jeune femme décida de s'approcher. Bougeant tout doucement, avec de tout petits pas, elle mit un temps fou à parcourir la petite distance les séparant, tout son corps hurlant de douleur sous le froid mordant. Le vent hurlait avec toujours plus de force autour d'elle.

Ils se trouvaient sur le toit d'un des bâtiments de l'université. Kathe ne voulait même pas savoir comment ils étaient arrivés jusque-là. Ayant à peine eu le temps de se passer une main sur le visage après avoir vomi tout son soûl, elle avait juste reconnu le parfum Du dieu qui s'approchait d'elle, avant de perdre connaissance entre ses bras. Son corps gardait tout de même une sensation désagréable, depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Tout son corps s'agitait de l'intérieur, comme si elle avait passé plusieurs heures à faire des montagnes russes.

- **L… Loki**, l'appela-t-elle de nouveau.

La voix de plus en plus tremblante, elle claquait des dents maintenant, le corps secoué par des milliers de frissons.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle, après un temps interminable. Quand enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, il parut choqué de la voir dans cet état. Tout son visage se décomposa et il poussa un puissant juron dans une langue que la jeune femme n'avait jamais entendu. Il lui attrapa ensuite le bras pour la tirer loin de la corniche. Son corps s'engourdissant, elle ne se sentit même pas reculer de plusieurs pas - emportée par la force de Loki -. Et puis, la vue était plus intéressante que son corps qui criait de douleur. Kathe pouvait voir des milliers de gyrophares clignoter dans tous le campus, s'écrasant sur les façades des immeubles dans un ballet de couleur, rouge et bleu. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient une très belle vue. Toute l'université était remplie de flics, de pompiers - et même de quelques camions de médias. Il y avait foule, et les ordres, criés un peu partout, arrivaient jusqu'à eux dans un immense brouhaha. La vision était très étrange, digne d'un film à gros budget.

« _Et dire que nous sommes sûrement les responsables de tout ce bordel…_ », pensa la jeune femme. Elle finit par reporter tout doucement son regard sur le Dieu qui lui parlait, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentrer. Elle commençait tout doucement à avoir sommeil.

- **On va bouger. Accroche-toi à moi !** lui lança-t-il.

Mais Kathe fermait déjà les yeux. Son corps la faisait moins souffrir maintenant et les tremblements se faisaient de moins en moins violents. Elle voulait juste se reposer et ne prêtait presque plus attention à Loki, qui avait placé ses deux mains sur ses épaules, la bousculant un peu. Elle ne recouvrit ses esprit que lorsqu'une douleur vive la pris subitement à la joue. Ce n'était pas la douleur de sa joue brûlée par le démon quelques heures plus tôt, et qu'elle ne sentait presque plus après ces minutes interminables à attendre dans le froid. C'était son autre joue, encore intacte, qui commençait à lui piquer atrocement. Elle remarqua ensuite que sa tête était étrangement penchée sur le côté, dans une position pas vraiment naturelle. Elle comprit, au bout d'un certain temps, qu'il venait de la gifler, il avait même encore la main levée près de son visage quand elle leva les yeux.

Elle porta vivement une main à sa joue, la frottant pour faire disparaître le désagréable picotement qui lui tiraillait la peau. Elle regardait Loki avec des yeux ronds, se sentant horriblement bête. Ce n'était pas dans le but de la blesser, seulement pour la faire réagir - c'est ce qu'aurait dit sa mère - mais Kathe ne put empêcher une petite larme de perler au coin de ses yeux et couler le long de sa joue douloureuse.

- **Ne t'endors pas, idiote !** la sermonna-t-il avec colère, les yeux froncés à l'extrême.

- **Ou...Oui. M…Mais j'ai terribl...blement froid…, **lui expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix, cherchant à sa justifier.

Il soupira tout en se penchant vers elle. À la grande surprise de cette dernière, il plaça un bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever du sol et c'est par automatisme qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Elle le sentit ajuster sa prise sur son corps, cherchant à bien l'agripper à travers ses vêtements mouillés. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état, mais lui ne semblait pas se soucier du froid, ni du vent glacial.

« _Ses cheveux dégoulinent encore dans son cou_ », remarqua la jeune femme toute proche de lui. Kathe avait noté qu'il avait tout d'un glaçon - de caractère et de corps - alors il devait surement se sentir bien ici, mouillé jusqu'aux os dans le Grand-Nord. Elle le détestait presque d'être si étrange, si différent d'elle, petite humaine faiblarde.

« _Les désagréments de la vie courante ne l'inquiètent jamais… Je trouve ça horriblement injuste_ _!_».

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que Loki ne fasse un saut dans les airs en s'éjectant brutalement du toit. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas pris d'élan !

Kathe sentit son ventre bouger, et compris enfin d'où pouvait venir cette sensation d'avoir fait des montagnes russes. Sans la prise du dieu sur son corps congelé, elle se serait envolée dans les airs, tant il bougeait rapidement et avec force. Il poussait sur ses membres puissants pour les déplacer de toit en toit, les éloignant toujours plus des sirènes hurlantes et des gyrophares.

Elle s'empêcha difficilement de mordre dans la veste en cuir du dieu, tant elle avait envie de crier. La tête cachée dans le cou de Loki, elle serrait ses épaules de toutes ses forces, persuadée qu'ils allaient finir écrabouillés sur le bitume, chaque fois que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. De temps en temps, elle glissait un regard sur le décor mais le regrettait à chaque fois et, au bout d'une minute, elle finit par abdiquer et ferma totalement les yeux, laissant sa vie entre les mains du dieu.

« _Je suis bien, finalement, blottie tout contre lui !_ », finit-elle par se dire.

Elle savait bien qu'il la portait pour plus de facilité, mais elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il se souciait un peu d'elle.

« _Après tout, je suis son chauffeur… Il a besoin de moi, non ? »_

Mais, très rapidement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'emmener bien loin. Elle était en train de mourir de froid. Elle pouvait le sentir, ou plutôt, elle s'inquiétait de ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Elle se savait juste blottie dans les bras de Loki, mais dans sa tête, il n'y avait déjà plus rien. Plus de connexion entre son corps et son cerveau, plus d'émotion, de regret ou d'amour, il n'y avait plus que le sommeil qui montait avec toujours plus d'acharnement. Elle voulut prévenir Loki.

« _Il pourrait peut-être me remettre une claque pour me réveiller ?_ », se demanda-t-elle. Mais la jeune femme savait au fond d'elle même qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant - et ce n'est pas une claque qui fera la différence. De de toute façon, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses lèvres pour parler. Une nouvelle vague de sommeil la prit et elle tomba silencieusement dans les bras de Morphée.

Bien plus tard ...

Kathe était réveillée depuis un moment déjà, mais était bien incapable de bouger un orteil. Il lui fallut d'abord se souvenir de son nom. Après une éternité, la réalité pointa timidement le bout de son nez : elle s'appelait Kathe Crowford et elle avait été kidnappée par un Dieu ! Le reste était encore bien flou dans son esprit et elle se contenta de ces maigres informations pour l'instant, étant toujours dans un état semi léthargique.

Des picotements dans le bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils lui rappelèrent l'état inquiétant dans lequel elle était avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle se savait dans une pièce chauffée, sentant son corps se décongeler lentement, lui ramenant des sensations jusqu'alors oubliées.

L'ouïe revint en premier. Ce qu'elle prit au début pour un bourdonnement dans sa tête semblait venir de l'extérieur finalement. Ça ressemblait à un bruit de salle de bain : l'eau coulait à flot par le pommeau de douche et atterrissait avec force sur du carrelage. Le bruit semblait tout proche et de la vapeur chaude semblait décongeler ses voies respiratoires. Elle prit une grande inspiration cherchant à humidifier sa gorge sèche.

Quelque chose bougea à côté d'elle mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, encore très loin de la réalité.

Malgré son état comateux, elle sentait qu'on la déshabillait : sa tête ballotait contre le sol dur et elle entendait distinctement le bruit des vêtements qu'on lui ôtait. Elle perçut le bruit de la fermeture éclair de son jean avant de sentir qu'on déplaçait son corps afin de le lui enlever. Dans un état second, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle ne vit rien du tout au début, juste une lumière vive et floutée. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de distinguer un plafond. Elle s'y attarda un instant, l'esprit totalement léthargique.

Il y avait un affreux papier peint jaune avec des petites fleurs blanches et une ampoule qui brillait en son centre. Elle pouvait voir la vapeur monter dans la pièce, enduisant le carrelage blanc qui recouvrait les murs de la salle de bain. Parce qu'elle était bien dans une salle de bain ! La jeune femme n'en doutait plus.

En revanche, celle-ci ne ressemblait pas du tout aux petites salles de bains des motels, elle les connaissait toutes par cœur maintenant ! Elle ressemblait bien plus à une salle de bain comme il y en avait chez sa mère : des serviettes assorties sur le séchoir, des brosses à dent et des produits de beauté installés partout sur des étagères blanches.

La tête de de la jeune femme ballota de nouveau sur le sol lorsqu'on lui retira ses chaussettes - les sensations revenaient tout doucement malgré son corps toujours engourdi - et son regard quitta le plafond pour se porter sur une petite baignoire, entourée d'un rideau de douche bleu, qui trônait à sa droite. Elle pouvait voir un jet d'eau couler par le pommeau de douche, accroché au mur.

Une ombre immense se pencha alors sur elle. Avec la lumière vive dans les yeux, Kathe eut un peu de mal à reconnaître Loki et comme toujours c'est son odeur caractéristique qui le trahit.

- **Loki**, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'elle ne s'entendit pas elle-même.

Une main se posa sur sa joue avec douceur avant de la quitter dans une caresse, et l'ombre se déplaça sous ses yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de retrouver un peu de clarté dans tout ce nuage de vapeur.

La jeune femme le sentit tirer sur ses bras pour la redresser, puis il plaça ses deux mains autour de sa taille afin de la maintenir debout, la serrant contre son torse. Elle frissonna lorsque les mains glacées de Loki touchèrent la peau nue de son dos, mais fut heureuse de sentir le toucher du Dieu sur ses sous-vêtements : il avait au moins eu le respect de les lui laisser !

« _Je suis donc à moitié-nue dans les bras Loki _». Cette pensée la fit rougir et elle voulut s'éloigner de lui mais son état de faiblesse extrême l'en empêcha. Elle ne put que se laisser faire, refermant les yeux en espérant de toute son âme, s'évanouir une nouvelle fois.

Il la souleva de terre et enjamba souplement le rebord de la baignoire pour se placer sous le jet d'eau avec elle, serrée tout contre lui.

La jeune femme soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude décongeler tous ses membres. Sa peau glacée réagissait avec douleur à ce traitement mais elle s'en fichait, heureuse de sentir tout son corps dégeler et se ramollir peu à peu.

Elle n'était pas morte de froid finalement !

Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux sous le jet, la tête penchée en avant, le front appuyé contre le torse de Loki. Elle réalisa qu'il était entré sous la douche avec elle, tout habillé, son costume étrange dégoulinant de partout. Kathe regarda, comme hypnotisée, l'eau couler sur ses étranges bijoux en or, aux magnifiques motifs celtiques. Curieuse, son regard se porta sur l'épaule décorée du dieu, sa protection dorée brillant d'un éclat envoutant sous le jet d'eau.

Une main lui prit délicatement le menton afin de lui relever un peu plus le visage. La pression était douce, comme une caresse et elle se laissa faire, totalement en confiance. Elle suivit du regard, toutes les lignes du visage de Loki, pour arriver jusqu'à son regard bleu, qui la fixait intensément. Sa main se déplaça sur le visage de la jeune femme, recouvrant totalement sa joue brûlée.

La sensation de la peau froide du dieu contre sa joue brûlée fut un véritable délice pour Kathe, qui se laissa totalement aller contre son corps. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de son visage pour lui parler. Son souffle frais se perdait entre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- **Ça va faire mal**, lui murmura-t-il.

Et effectivement, cela lui fit atrocement mal.

Kathe poussa un horrible gémissement, cherchant désespérément à écarter son visage de cette immense main. Mais Loki resserra son étreinte, son autre bras enroulé avec force autour de sa taille, sa main posée sur son flan. La douleur se faisant encore plus vive sur la joue de la jeune femme, elle voulut crier mais Loki l'en empêcha en plaquant avec force ses fines lèvres sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri dans un baiser violent.

Elle sanglotait et se tortillait de douleur contre lui, incapable de se concentrer sur la sensation de leurs lèvres soudées. Elle serrait les dents de toutes ses forces, la mâchoire crispée sous la torture du Dieu qui ne bougeait pas, son regard plissé la fixant intensément. Elle se mit à le rouer de coups de poings, ce qui fut totalement inutile. Et, finalement, elle s'accrocha violemment à son cou, le griffant avec ses ongles, mais Loki ne la lâchait toujours pas, ses bras la plaquant avec force contre lui, ses lèvres toujours collées contre les siennes.

Ni tenant plus, Kathe ferma très fort ses paupières, plissant son visage pour faire partir la terrible sensation de brûlure qui lui tiraillait la joue et gémissant comme elle le pouvait contre la bouche du Dieu.

Puis, tout doucement, la douleur se fit moins forte et ne devint rapidement qu'un picotement, avant de disparaître totalement. La jeune femme se décrispa au fur et à mesure que la douleur partait, son corps se ramollissant contre celui de Loki. Ses ongles se firent moins rageurs, et épuisée par cet horrible traitement, elle s'accrochait maintenant à lui avec force, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Elle crut d'abord que la douleur était à l'origine de son état : son cœur sur le point de rompre à tout moment, les jambes tremblantes, la gorge nouée. Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement : elle se perdait totalement entre les bras de Loki qui l'embrassait avec force.

Ses lèvres bougèrent en même temps que celles du Dieu. Elle ne contrôlait absolument rien, pas même lorsque ses doigts agrippèrent la nuque de son compagnon pour qu'il se rapproche encore plus d'elle. La jeune femme se mouvait contre ses muscles qui l'agrippaient avec une force mal contrôlée.

Les yeux fermés, son sang complètement affolé dans ses veines, elle se laissait aller dans ses bras, avec délice. Son corps réagissait aux moindres caresses, tandis que son cerveau lui hurlait que c'était la pire idée du siècle ! Tout son être s'embrasait dès que Loki s'éloignait légèrement d'elle, lui permettant de respirer son parfum ensorcelant, pour ensuite replonger sur sa bouche avec la rapidité de l'éclair.

Elle devenait folle !

Et lorsque la langue agile de son compagnon se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres, elle crut mourir de plaisir. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un délicieux ballet et il sembla à la jeune femme que son cœur s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit très bien le corps de Loki trembler en même temps que le sien. Ce fut tellement violent qu'ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

Loki semblait retrouver ses esprits et mit très rapidement une légère distance entre eux. Ses deux mains posées sur les avant-bras de Kathe, il tentait de la garder éloignée de lui, malgré tout son corps qui se penchait vers elle. Cette dernière cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, plus vraiment sûre de connaître son propre prénom, tant elle était chamboulée.

Elle se sentait un peu vexée d'être tenue à l'écart du dieu de cet façon, surtout après ce baiser enflammé et bien trop court. Tout son être voulait se lover dans ses bras mais elle se contrôla par peur d'être encore plus rejeté. Elle sentait la pression de ses mains la pousser vers l'arrière, les doigts serrés contre sa peau. Kathe constata avec étonnement qu'il était aussi essoufflé qu'elle et presque aussi gêné. Elle aurait même juré voir une certaine rougeur apparaître sur les joues du Dieu et se retint péniblement de l'embrasser tant il était craquant.

Loki la regardait de travers et il semblait très embêté. Il fit mine de la lâcher, desserrant doucement la prise de ses doigts. Mais la jeune femme perdit aussitôt l'équilibre, glissant dans la petite flaque qui s'était formée dans la baignoire.

Il replaça rapidement un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos pour la soulever avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre un des rebords.

Kathe chercha croiser son regard mais il refusait obstinément de la regarder en face. Et tandis qu'elle entourait ses bras autour de son cou, elle remarqua les longues balafres, suintantes de sang qu'elle lui avait fait. La jeune femme grimaça, regrettant profondément son geste.

Se doutant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester debout, il la fit s'assoir sur la machine à laver qui était près du lavabo, attrapant au passage une serviette, qu'il lui posa délicatement sur la tête et une autre qu'il mit sur ses genoux. Puis sans un mot ni un regard, il sortit de la salle de bain.

Kathe n'en revenait pas ! C'est comme s'il lui en voulait à elle, alors que c'était lui qui avait commencé. Elle trouvait cela injuste et s'énerva d'autant plus qu'elle aurait donné père et mère pour un baiser de plus avec Loki. Elle le détestait et se détestait de ressentir cela pour le Dieu. Mais la colère ne dura qu'une seconde tant elle était épuisée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, s'était dormir dans un lit bien chaud et sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ne le voyant toujours pas revenir, elle commença à se sécher, enlevant ses sous-vêtements mouillés pour ensuite s'enrouler dans une serviette immense qui était posée sur un séchoir. Elle se permit ensuite un léger coup d'œil dans le miroir, voulant savoir ce que Loki avait bien pu lui faire à la joue pour que ce soit aussi douloureux. Mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Elle s'était attendue à voir la brûlure du démon sur sa joue mais aucune boursouflure suspecte n'était présente sur son visage… Et bizarrement, quand elle passa un doigt sur sa peau, elle la trouva étrangement douce. Bien plus douce que le reste de son visage.

Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il avait pris la peine d'utiliser la magie pour la guérir.

« _Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Il se fiche complètement de moi, non ?_ »

La tête pleine de questions, elle commençait à avoir le tournis et décida de ne pas attendre Loki plus longtemps. Elle sortit à son tour de la salle de bain et regretta aussitôt de perdre l'atmosphère tiède pour découvrir celle plus froide d'une chambre à coucher. Un immense lit trônait au centre de la pièce et l'appelait désespérément. En s'approchant, elle remarqua une robe de nuit qui aurait pu appartenir à sa grand-mère, posée délicatement sur la couette.

Sans réfléchir, elle enfila la robe en coton sur son corps nu, pour ensuite disparaître sous les lourdes couvertures du lit avec un soupir de plaisir.

Malgré son état de fatigue extrême, elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans les draps avant de réussir à s'endormir. Les flashs de son baiser avec Loki revenaient sans fin dans son esprit, son corps se rappelant, avec gêne, des mains froides du dieu contre sa peau nue et ses lèvres fines qui la hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Et elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, avant de réussir enfin à s'endormir, au chaud et en sécurité. Loki n'était finalement jamais bien loin d'elle, cette pensée réconfortait la jeune femme qui s'endormit d'un sommeil profond.

fin chapitre 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Le plancher craqua sous les pieds de Kathe, lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait : la maison lui était totalement étrangère et elle ne reconnaissait aucun des visages sur les photos accrochées sur les murs.

« _Où Loki nous a-t-il encore emmené ? _» se demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète de se promener dans cet endroit inconnu.

Le soleil brillait dehors, elle pouvait le distinguer entre les rideaux tirés. Après plusieurs heures à se retourner dans le lit, cachée sous les couvertures telle une petite souris, son estomac cria douloureusement famine, lui rappelant que son dernier repas remontait à loin. N'ayant pas le choix, elle s'était aventurée hors de la chambre à coucher dans le seul but de se trouver à manger. Aucunement motivée à croiser le regard du Dieu vengeur, Kathe prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança un peu plus vers la lumière du rez-de-chaussée.

Quand elle arriva enfin en bas des escaliers, elle découvrit un salon éclairé par de grandes fenêtres, d'où elle pouvait distinguer un petit jardin à l'extérieur. La décoration de la pièce, légèrement rustique, lui rappelait atrocement la maison de sa grand-mère : de confortables fauteuils en cuir arborant des napperons brodés à la main, une vieille horloge murale du début du siècle dont le tic-tac résonnait dans la pièce et surtout la même odeur de renfermé.

Tout ce qu'elle détestait !

Elle finit par distinguer la cuisine au bout d'un petit couloir. Prenant bien garde de ne pas s'approcher trop près des fenêtres, elle se déplaça lentement jusqu'à la pièce et ne s'étonna pas de trouver le Dieu assis à la table à manger.

Son visage était caché derrière un journal grand-ouvert où seules ses deux mains, tenant le papier, étaient visibles. Mais elle le reconnut toute suite.

Comme toujours son parfum se dégageait tout autour de lui, embaumant la salle d'un air délicieusement frais. Et puis, elle l'avait vu tant de fois se cacher derrière un journal, que cette vision lui parût familière. Comme si la personne, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, l'avait attendu toute sa vie dans cette cuisine, qu'elle découvrait pourtant pour la première fois.

Kathe savait qu'il l'avait entendu arriver,mais il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, restant plongé dans sa lecture.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pour l'instant pas la moindre envie de lui parler, elle décida de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Elle porta son regard sur le frigo, placé près du cagibi, et un gargouillis sonore s'échappant de son ventre. N'y tenant plus, elle se précipita pour saisir la poignée tant désirée, pour attraper le premier truc qu'elle trouva dans la porte du frigo : une bouteille de lait. Elle dévissa rapidement le bouchon et porta le goulot à ses lèvres avec envie. La sensation du liquide tombant dans son ventre vide ne fut pas très agréable mais elle avait tellement faim et tellement soif qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à manger lentement. Afin de reprendre sa respiration, elle écarta la bouteille de sa bouche, profitant de ces quelques secondes pour s'emparer d'un morceau de brownie qui traînait sur une assiette. Elle l'avala tout rond, reportant ensuite la bouteille de lait à sa bouche pour faire passer le tout.

Tandis qu'elle vidait la bouteille, le goulot vissé aux lèvres, ses yeux se portèrent tout autour d'elle. La cuisine, d'une décoration totalement banale, ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'elle avait déjà vu chez la plupart des personnes « un peu âgés ». Mais quelque chose attira son regard : de l'eau s'écoulait tout doucement sur le carrelage blanc, longeant les sillons en plusieurs petits filets qui avançaient avec une lenteur extrême.

Intriguée, elle suivit du regard les petits filets d'eau qui semblaient venir du cagibi, juste à côté d'elle. Son regard remonta encore un peu et lorsqu'elle distingua un visage aux yeux écarquillés, dans la semi pénombre du placard, elle recracha tout le lait qu'elle avait dans la bouche. S'étouffant à moitié dans une horrible quinte de toux, elle s'éloigna de plusieurs pas en arrière de cet horrible spectacle.

Un couple de petits vieux semblait avoir été congelé dans la petite pièce. Bloqués dans une position de surprise, leurs yeux écarquillés semblaient dévisager la jeune femme qui dut détourner la tête devant cette vision cauchemardesque. Elle se retourna vivement vers la table de la cuisine pour s'y accrocher, de sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours la bouteille de lait avec laquelle elle avait failli se noyer. Elle tentait de ne pas flancher sous son propre poids.

- **Mais putain ! C'est quoi ça ?** réussit-elle à articuler, les yeux rouges et la gorge rauque de ne pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

- **Ah, ça... Je crois qu'ils vivent ici.**

Kathe releva la tête. Loki avait parlé d'un ton moqueur et il la regardait avec un air franchement amusé. Il semblait être à des années-lumière de la gravité de la situation avec son éternel petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Celui qui énervait tant la jeune femme, surtout lorsqu'elle était la cible de ses moqueries.

Elle se mit une gifle mentale pour reprendre ses esprits tant ce sourire diabolique lui faisait tourner la tête.

- **Vous êtes complètement fou**, rétorqua-t-elle dans un souffle, la gorge serrée.

Il tiqua à la remarque et son sourire perdit quelque peu de sa splendeur. Kathe put enfin réfléchir plus clairement. Elle était debout en face de la lui, seulement séparés par la table. Elle se retenait de ne pas lui balancer sa bouteille de lait au visage !

« _Le salaud ! Il m'avait promis qu'il ne tuerait plus personne… Quel beau parleur !_ » songea-t-elle avant d'exploser de colère.

- **Vous les avez... congelés !**

La voix de Kathe monta dangereusement dans les aiguë lorsqu'elle fit cette horrible constatation, pointant le cagibi d'un doigt rageur. Loki ricana devant sa remarque, accentuant la colère de la jeune femme qui posa sa bouteille, bien trop fort sur la table. Des gouttes de lait se rependirent un peu partout sur le meuble et sur le journal du Dieu. Ce dernier ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur pour autant et croisa tranquillement ses longs doigts sous son menton tout en la regardant s'énerver, ne perdant jamais son petit sourire.

« _À croire qu'il le fait exprès pour m'énerver !_ » s'irrita-t-elle.

- **Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous m'aviez pourtant promis de ne plus tuer personne !** cria-t-elle.

- **J'ai dit que j'essaierais, **rétorqua-t-il à la vitesse de la lumière.

Les doigts de Kathe se crispèrent sur la bouteille de lait, mais il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup. Si jamais, elle la lui balançait à la figure, il se pourrait bien qu'elle le regrette… Même si elle en mourait réellement d'envie !

- **Ce n'est pas une raison ! On ne rentre pas chez les gens comme ça, pour ensuite les tuer en les congelant ! Et pu...**

**- Ils ne sont pas morts.**

**- Quoi ?**

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et répéta sa phrase avec lenteur.

- **Ils ne sont pas morts. Cesse donc de te mettre dans tous tes états**, lui dit-il, en se levant de sa chaise et en se rapprochant d'elle d'un pas lent.

- **I… Ils ne sont pas morts ?** lui demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- **Bien sûr que non, **lui répondit-il, son regard se faisant encore plus rieur. **Ils décongèleront tranquillement au printemps.**

Kathe s'étrangla.

- **Qu… Quoi ? Mais c'est criminel !**

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui crier dessus, voulant à tout prix lui faire ravaler son sourire. Mais sa remarque amusa Loki encore plus et son visage se plissa, rieur.Faisant face à la jeune femme, il se pencha légèrement pour lui parler à l'oreille, son air se faisant plus carnassier.

- **Hoouu... Tout de suite, les grands mots !** lui murmura-t-il, les poils sur la nuque de la jeune femme se hérissant sous son souffle froid.

Kathe en trembla de plaisir, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus. Elle décida de ne pas abandonner, il fallait faire quelque chose pour ces pauvres gens !

_« Loki se moque totalement du vieux couple congelé dans le cagibi, mais pas moi ! »_ se hurla-t-elle mentalement.

Il avait si peu de considération pour la race humaine, profitant sans cesse de sa force pour dominer les faibles et faire comme bon lui semblait. Ça la dégoûtait et elle regrettait de sentir son corps réagir avec autant d'ardeur aux moindres de ses gestes.

Elle mit une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps, se plaçant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et prête à employer les grands moyens s'il le fallait. Hors de question de lui laisser le temps d'utiliser son charme pour la manipuler !

- **Vous allez les décongeler, maintenant !** lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme dont elle était fière.

Il ne parut pas déconcerté pour un sou et se permit même de ricaner une nouvelle fois, la toisant d'un air rieur, ses dents blanches éblouissant la jeune femme.

**- Et si je refuse ?**

Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose contre lui et franchement, elle manquait d'argument lorsqu'il la fixait comme il le faisait à cet instant.

Loki avait la mauvaise habitude de dévorer les gens du regard. La plupart du temps, seule une colère noire pouvait lui valoir ses yeux acérés, mais cette fois, elle sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Une sensation étrange lui parcourait tout le corps, semblant la mettre en garde contre l'air carnassier de Loki qui la mettait au défi d'un petit corps à corps. Elle redoutait de savoir où exactement ce petit affrontement pourrait les mener, plus très sûre de craindre vraiment pour sa vie. En fait, elle avait surtout peur de faire une grosse bêtise !

- **Il serait vraiment mal venu que nous en venions aux mains, n'est-ce pas ?** continua-t-il, semblant s'amuser comme un fou devant l'air choqué de la jeune femme.

Le cerveau de cette dernière tentait de soustraire le sous-entendu de cette menace, mais elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il ait osé utiliser sa voix la plus suave et charmeuse dont il disposait pour lui faire cette ... proposition ?

Lui qui s'évertuait à détester la totalité de la race humaine, voilà qu'il lui faisait du rentre dedans ! Et d'une façon tout à fait vicieuse, comme il aimait le faire, se moquant ouvertement d'elle. Il cherchait également à savoir jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller.

Kathe ne voulait surtout pas rentrer dans son petit jeu.

Elle commençait seulement à se débarrasser des sentiments qu'elle avait pour son ex, alors pas question de se laisser embarquer dans un autre amour impossible…

«_ Et puis Loki est sûrement à des années-lumière des sentiments timides que j'éprouve pour lui_ », se dit-elle. « _Il est hors de question que je le laisse me manipuler, mon pauvre cœur ne le supporterait pas…_».

Son humanité et son honneur était en jeu, il fallait qu'elle frappe vite et fort. Et elle ne trouva qu'une chose à dire, se faisant aussi mielleuse et hypocrite que lui dans ses meilleurs jours.

- **Ça n'a pourtant pas eu l'air de vous déplaire l'autre fois.**

Loki perdit son sourire, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

- **Et moi qui commençais à croire que vous aviez tout d'un véritable Dieu, finalement vous êtes comme tous les hommes de cette planète **! ajouta-t-elle, nerveuse de ne pas le voir réagir.

Quand vous insultez Loki et qu'il ne vous saute pas dessus pour vous égorger, inquiétez-vous !

Il sembla se redresser de toute sa hauteur devant elle, son visage totalement fermé et les yeux emplis de dégoût.

« _Touché _», se dit-elle fièrement, juste avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le col et qu'il la soulève du sol, la portant à sa hauteur.

- **Ma chère**, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix trop suave pour être honnête, **je ne pense pas avoir été le seul à apprécier notre petit échange de la dernière fois. Il faut dire que tu as su rapidement me montrer ton plaisir d'être ainsi saisi par le premier mâle venu **!

Il ricana de la plus horrible des façons, lui soufflant son haleine froide au visage avant de continuer à lui cracher son venin.

**- Il est vrai que je t'ai sauvé la vie... J'aurais pu demander un petit dédommagement pour cela et je suis sûr que tu te serais laissée faire comme la dernière des catins !**

« _Ah le salaud !_» pensa-t-elle très fort. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter dangereusement aux yeux. Jamais encore, on ne l'avait insulté de la sorte ! Elle se sentait horriblement bête d'avoir cru qu'il puisse avoir un peu d'intérêt à son égard.

- **C'est faux, **rétorqua-t-elle, ne voulant pas perdre le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait mais évitant difficilement un sanglot de transpercer sa voix.

- **Vraiment ?** ricana-t-il.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se jeta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, avec une vivacité qui la tétanisa.

La maintenant toujours par le col, Loki n'eut qu'à faire deux grands pas avant de pouvoir la plaquer avec force contre le mur de la cuisine. Le choc fut si fort que plusieurs étagères tremblèrent sur le mur et des objets s'écrasèrent au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. Kathe perdit son souffle sous l'impact de son corps contre la surface dure, et essaya d'échapper aux lèvres du Dieu, espérant trouver un peu d'air pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais Loki, ayant trouvé un moyen de garder la jeune femme à sa hauteur, lâcha son col et lui attrapa le visage des deux mains pour la garder bien place, sa bouche recouvrant totalement la sienne. Avec la même vivacité, il pénétra violemment la barrière de ses lèvres pour y plonger sa langue froide.

Kathe étouffait contre les lèvres de Loki, son cœur battant la chamade contre sa poitrine. Afin de prendre une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit la bouche, mouvant involontairement ses lèvres contre celle du Dieu. Mais elle était incapable de se détourner de ce baiser ardent, Loki lui maintenant la tête avec force.

Voulant à tout prix se dégager de son étreinte, elle fit de grands mouvements avec ses bras et trouva une étagère pas trop éloignée. Elle tendit la main pour saisir le premier objet venu : un vase en verre assez lourd. Sans réfléchir, elle lui brisa sur la tête, un peu surprise par sa propre force : une force de désespérée.

Il poussa un horrible grognement contre sa bouche et mordit avec force la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, le poussant de toutes ses forces en arrière pour qu'il la lâche, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se collant toujours plus à elle et l'étouffant sous son poids pour la maîtriser.

D'une main, il lui attrapa les poignets pour les maintenir entre leurs corps soudés, sa bouche fine toujours collée avec puissance contre son visage. Elle sentit le goût métallique de son propre sang lorsqu'il força à nouveau la barrière de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sa langue glacée cherchant la sienne avec ardeur.

Kathe voulut le mordre à son tour mais il flaira la manœuvre et lui emprisonna une nouvelle fois son visage entre ses longs doigts. Il enserra sa mâchoire d'une poigne puissante et obligea la jeune femme à ouvrir un peu plus la bouche. Il grogna une nouvelle fois - sa voix profonde se perdant en écho dans le corps de Kathe - et l'embrassa plus intensément encore.

Peu à peu, le combat de la jeune femme changea : elle ne combattait plus le corps puissant qui se collait à elle, mais son propre corps. Il l'avait traité d'une si horrible façon qu'elle ne voulait, pour rien au Monde, se laisser aller et prendre du plaisir dans ce baiser forcé.

« _Il est bien comme tous les hommes finalement..._»

Sa lèvre inférieure lui piquait atrocement et le goût affreux de son sang se mélangeait à l'haleine fraîche du Dieu, lui donnant cruellement le tournis. Elle se retenait de faire le moindre bruit, refusant de gémir de douleur à chaque fois qu'il appuyait un peu trop fort sur sa blessure, mais surtout, elle s'interdisait de gémir de plaisir.

Il l'embrassait d'une telle façon qu'elle en perdait la tête. Chaque souffle, chaque caresse, chaque geste de cet homme, la rendaient folle. Elle se retint de gémir lorsque Loki lui lécha les lèvres du bout de sa langue pour attraper quelques gouttes de son sang. Il la dévorait toute entière !

Kathe avait de plus en plus chaud et une étrange sensation, qu'elle reconnut parfaitement, s'insinua dans son bas-ventre. Elle gardait désespérément les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas croiser le regard du Dieu. Elle redoutait plus que tout qu'il distingue son plaisir au fond de ses yeux, il en serait trop heureux.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : le fait que ce soit un Dieu diabolique et un assassin qui l'embrasse, ou le fait qu'elle ressente un tel délice à se sentir ainsi cerné par cet homme. Jamais, on ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière, avec tellement de violence mais aussi de volupté. Elle eut la désagréable impression qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie qu'un homme l'embrasse ainsi.

Peu à peu, elle sentit un désir violent monter en elle, une chaleur ardente prenant place entre ses cuisses. Elle évita autant que possible de le laisser la toucher à cet endroit, se collant encore plus contre le mur pour fuir le contact du Dieu sur son corps. Elle devenait de plus en plus sensible à son toucher, bien que Loki ne fasse pas grand-chose à par la maintenir et l'embrasser comme un ... dieu. Elle mourait d'envie de sentir tous les muscles puissants de ce corps masculin se contracter contre elle, répondant inconsciemment aux lèvres sur les siennes, bougeant sa langue sous le rythme violent que son compagnon lui imposait.

Loki la sentit fondre contre lui et en profita pour la plaquer plus fort contre le mur, plaçant une jambe entre les siennes pour la maintenir à sa hauteur. Cette poussée soudaine sur l'entrejambe de Kathe lui coupa totalement le souffle, foudroyée par une vague de plaisir qu'elle ne croyait pas possible. Il ne faisait que la maintenir tout contre lui mais de sentir la jambe musclé du Dieu pousser entre ses cuisses lui fit perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait. Et c'est sans surprise, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un faible gémissement de délice entre les lèvres fines de Loki.

Elle s'en voulut instantanément lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du Dieu quitter sa bouche, ses lèvres dessinant un sourire goguenard contre les siennes. Kathe ouvrit difficilement les yeux, découvrant le visage de Loki tout proche du sien. Le sourire carnassier et horriblement moqueur qu'il lui offrait, la ramena douloureusement à la réalité.

Elle aurait rougi de la tête aux pieds, si tout son sang n'était pas déjà sur ses joues, rouges de plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et gonflées par ses assauts violents, presque tremblantes de découvrir un grand vide là où elles voulaient encore le sentir. La jeune femme poussa un grognement de fureur et le poussa de toutes ses forces loin d'elle. Il ne se fit pas trop prier, reculant de quelques pas sous les poings rageurs de Kathe qui le frappaient sur le torse et les épaules, la jeune femme étant trop petite pour atteindre son visage. Il ricana d'une si horrible façon qu'elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues rougies. Elle se sentait tellement bête, ridiculisée de la pire des façons, regrettant presque les gifles et les coups de poings de son ex, devant la méchanceté vicieuse de ce type.

Il savait… Il savait qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui. Et il en profitait, se moquant ouvertement des sentiments qu'une petite humaine, ridicule et futile à ses yeux, pouvait avoir pour lui. Kathe se sentait comme la dernière des connes de la Galaxie !

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant, mais Loki ne perdit pas son beau sourire, se fichant totalement d'elle.

- **Je vous interdis de me toucher ! Vous m'entendez ?! Plus jamais ! **lui cracha-t-elle, la douleur de sa lèvre inférieure se réveillant, accentuait sa colère.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse et la regarda avec dédain.

**- Ça ne va pas être difficile.**

Il rit et recula encore de quelque pas lorsque Kathe voulut se jeter sur lui pour le frapper à nouveau. Elle bouillait de rage et des larmes de dépits coulaient sans s'arrêter le long de son visage.

- **Vous êtes un monstre !** fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à lui dire.

Choquée, elle regardait Loki réajuster sa veste sur ses épaules tandis qu'il continuait de ricaner.

- **Je suis un Dieu, ma chère. Et toi... tu n'es qu'une humaine… Au mieux, je peux te considérer comme un jolie morceau de viande, mais soyons francs, ça s'arrête là.**

Kathe hoqueta sous l'insulte. Humiliée, elle baissa la tête et ne trouva absolument rien à lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas le même talent que lui pour la torture psychologique. Elle savait très bien encaisser les coups mais la souffrance de son honneur brisé était pire encore que s'il l'avait frappé en plein visage.

- **Bien, maintenant que nous avons réglé ce petit problème, nous pourrions peut-être nous remettre en route. Trois jours que j'attends dans cette maison puante que tu ****veuilles bien te réveiller et je te rappelle que nous avons un rendez-vous à Montréal, **ajouta-t-il très calmement.

Il passa devant Kathe, sans la regarder.

- **Il y a une voiture dans le garage, elle fera très bien l'affaire. Je t'y attends... Tâche de faire vite !** lança-t-il en quittant la cuisine.

Le ton du Dieu était ferme : une façon de dissuader la jeune femme de répliquer ou d'avoir l'idée de s'échapper.

Elle en aurait été bien incapable…

Tétanisée au milieu de la cuisine, elle retenait difficilement sa voix de ne pas partir en sanglot. Elle laissa son chagrin exploser que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la cuisine se refermer derrière Loki, sa voix se brisant dans un hoquet, ses larmes coulant en torrent sur son visage. N'ayant plus la force de résister, elle tomba à genou sur le carrelage froid et mouillé de la cuisine pour y pleurer de tout son soûl.

Fin Chapitre 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Kathe n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle s'était débarrassée de Loki aussi facilement.

Voilà des jours qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment ils avaient réussi à arriver à Montréal sans s'entre-tuer ! Elle avait tout fait pour être la plus exécrable possible durant le trajet : fumant dans la voiture, le volume de la radio au maximum et elle meublait autant que possible le silence pesant en chantant de sa voix la plus horrible. Avec un peu chance, elle lui aurait abîmé les tympans pour le restant de ses jours ! En tout cas, elle s'était abîmée ses tympans à elle, dans toute cette histoire… Elle détestait chanter et habituellement elle se passait, bien volontiers, de faire entendre sa voix de casserole, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre !

Elle lui avait pourri tout le voyage, elle en était sûre !

C'est donc toute étonnée qu'elle l'avait entendu répondre un « Oui » sec et froid à sa demande d'aller faire du shopping toute seule pour leur ''mission'' de ce soir.

La jeune femme se doutait qu'il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde se retrouver dans les magasins avec elle, afin qu'elle se trouve une robe du soir. Elle avait déjà préparé toute une argumentation sur le besoin des femmes humaines à prendre tout leur temps pour choisir de beaux vêtements. Coup classique : aucun homme n'y résiste par peur de se retrouver coincé dans une folle journée shopping. Mais Loki accepta de la laisser seule, ne lui posant aucune question, se contentant de la regarder brièvement pour dessus son journal quand elle tendit une main pour avoir de l'argent.

Pas d'argent, pas d'achat !

Elle adora la décontraction avec laquelle il sortit une énorme liasse de billets de sa poche, la posant sans un regard sur la table.

Kathe était chaque fois sidérée d'avoir un tel porte-monnaie magique à sa disposition. Jusque-là, il avait toujours tout payé lui-même, alors lorsque la jeune femme se retrouva avec cinq mille dollars en espèce dans les mains, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle n'avait tenu une telle somme entre ses doigts. Elle était même à peu près sûre de n'avoir jamais eu autant d'argent sur son compte en banque. Sans un mot de plus pour le Dieu, elle avait quitté rapidement la chambre d'hôtel, avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de passer le seuil de la porte, mais il ne la regardait même plus.

Kathe remontait tranquillement le grand boulevard, de légers flocons virevoltaient et retombaient mollement comme une pluie de coton sur sa capuche relevée. Une partie de son visage étaient enfouie dans son écharpe, tandis que ses mains étaient bien au chaud dans les poches de son manteau.

Elle avait repérée une rue marchande en arrivant en ville, mais elle avait préféré se reposer pendant deux jours, avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Loki, redoutant sa réaction.

Kathe ne voulait pas que la tuerie de l'université recommence et elle s'était jurée de faire tout son possible pour limiter la casse. Si elle s'impliquait un minimum, elle pourrait certainement adoucir les envies de meurtre de Loki, évitant ainsi un nouveau massacre.

Ils recherchaient un homme en particulier : le docteur Lionel Richard, la jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il subisse le même sort que le professeur Selvig, dont elle avait appris sa mort, sûrement causée par Loki, aux informations retransmises sur une télévision d'un Lavomatic.. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir laissé le Dieu lui filer entre les pattes ce soir-là…

Si elle arrivait à être présente lorsque sonj psychopathe de compagnon mettrait la main sur Richard, elle pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie. Et une fois que Loki aura récupéré sa précieuse relique, elle pourra enfin retrouver sa liberté, ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose : rentrer chez elle. Mais pour ça, il fallait que tout se passe selon son plan.

Décidant d'en parler au Dieu dès qu'elle rentrerait à l'hôtel, elle s'activa à chercher les magasins qui l'intéressaient dans les rues agitées de Montréal. Avec cinq milles dollars en poche, il y avait des chances qu'elle trouve son bonheur !

Elle avait lu et relu dans tous les sens le carton d'invitation que Loki lui avait remis. Il y était bien stipulé qu'il fallait s'y rendre en tenue de soirée. N'ayant que des jeans et des tee-shirts dans son petit sac de voyage neuf - ils n'étaient jamais repassés par le motel à côté de l'université - il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve un truc à se mettre ce soir. Il fallait rester crédible si elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention pendant la réception.

- Plus tard dans la matinée –

Kathe rentra à l'hôtel complètement épuisée. Les sacs qu'elle portait, semblaient de plus en plus lourds et la neige tombant plus drue lui fit accélérer le pas. Il était à peine midi, il lui restait encore une bonne après-midi pour se préparer. Elle avait fait ses achats assez rapidement, bien décidée à liquider tout l'argent de Loki. Elle était tout d'abord allée chez le coiffeur, puis, elle avait pris tout son temps pour se choisir une simple robe de soirée noire, ainsi que des chaussures assortie à la robe. Il lui avait fallu ensuite acheter certains produits de beauté, comme du maquillage et c'est après trois bonnes heures de shopping qu'elle put enfin se sentir satisfaite de ses achats, et se décida à rentrer. La situation était des plus étranges, à tout moment elle aurait pu s'enfuir en courant, attrapant le premier taxi venu pour la conduire à l'aéroport. Elle avait bien assez d'argent en liquide pour rentrer chez elle, même si elle n'avait plus aucun papier. Elle pouvait même se rendre dans un commissariat pour trouver de l'aide. Si elle expliquait calmement qu'elle avait été témoin de plusieurs crimes la police la protégerait, elle en était sûre. Mais elle avait un certain problème d'éthique à abandonner ainsi Loki. Il pouvait bien crever dans un caniveau qu'elle s'en ficherait totalement, mais si elle fuyait, il trouverait une autre victime à traumatiser... Et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

Il y avait déjà eu tellement de morts, et elle se sentait un peu responsable. Ne pouvant plus faire marche arrière, elle espérait sincèrement réussir à récupérer cette maudite relique. Une fois le Dieu bien loin de son système solaire, la jeune femme pourrait enfin souffler un peu et retrouver une vie aussi normale que possible. Même si elle n'oublierait jamais le mois qui venait de s'écouler… Ni même le Dieu, Loki…

Tout en tournant dans la rue qui rejoignait son hôtel, Kathe remarqua une petite cabine téléphonique sur le trottoir d'en face. Ce genre d'objet se faisait de plus en plus rare depuis que la plupart des gens disposaient de leur propre téléphone portable. A vrai dire, c'était la première qu'elle croisait depuis des semaines !

La jeune femme ne réfléchit que quelques secondes avant de changer de trottoir et de se diriger vers la cabine. Elle avait assez de monnaie sur elle pour téléphoner à l'autre bout de la planète et il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne sa mère.

Elle y pensait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, sa pauvre mère devait certainement être horriblement inquiète. Voilà un mois que Kathe n'avait donné aucun signe de vie à ces proches, ils devaient tous la croire morte et la jeune femme souhaitait au moins joindre sa mère pour la rassurer : elle serait bientôt de retour. Peut-être même, serait-elle libre de rentrer dès ce soir ? Il fallait qu'elle la prévienne ! Et puis, le dernier message qu'elle a laissé sur sa messagerie, il y a plusieurs semaines de ça, avait dû la faire mourir d'inquiétude…

Elle entra dans la cabine de verre et se saisit du combiné téléphonique, attendant les consignes sur un petit cadran numérique. Après avoir introduit le montant nécessaire, elle composa de mémoire le numéro de téléphone et au bout de trois essais infructueux – Dieu, que son Smartphone lui manquait ! - elle reconnut instantanément la voix de sa mère.

- **Oui, bonjour.**

**- Maman, c'est moi.**

Kathe entendit très distinctement sa mère s'étrangler de surprise à l'autre bout du fil.

- **Kathe ! Mon dieu; mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Où es-tu ?!**

Sa voix était presque hystérique et Kathe comprit que si elle ne la calmait pas, elle risquait de prendre le premier avion pour le Canada afin de remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Bizarrement, la jeune femme ne fut pas aussi heureuse qu'elle l'avait pensé. Et en entendant la voix affolée de sa mère, elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait fui la ville, quelques semaines plus tôt.

- **J'ai..., **commença-t-elle, ayant du mal à trouver ses mots, **j'ai rencontré un vieil ami en Alaska et on a décidé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Désolée de te téléphoner que maintenant, j'ai perdu mon portable et jusque-là, je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens de te joindre...**

- **Où es-tu, Katherine ?**

Sa mère était toujours aussi hystérique, sa voix montant dans les aiguë lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom en entier, comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle se faisait engueuler après une grosse bêtise.

- **Maman..., **tenta Kathe mais elle se fit aussitôt coupée la parole.

- **Ne me mens pas ! La police est venue me voir il y a plusieurs jours, ils ont retrouvé ta voiture abandonnée sur un parking en Alaska ! Ils ont dit que toutes tes affaires avaient été retrouvées plus haut dans la montagne ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du sang d'encre que je me suis fait ?**

Kathe pâlit, accrochée de toutes ses forces au combiné.

- **La police ?,** lui répondit-elle essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude à se mère. **Mais enfin, ils se sont sûrement trompés, ma voiture est là sous mes yeux. Je ne l'ai pas abandonnée.**

Mais ce mensonge ne calma pas sa mère pour autant…

- **Ils m'ont montré des photos, Katherine. J'ai très bien reconnu ta voiture et tes vêtements ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer immédiatement !**

- **Mais c'est du grand délire ! Pourquoi est-ce que la police a pris la peine de venir te prévenir pour une banale histoire de voiture abandonnée ?**

**- Il y a eu deux meurtres, Kathe ! Le soir où tu m'as laissé cet étrange message, il y a eu deux meurtres dans une petite ville d'Alaska, pas loin de l'endroit où ils ont retrouvé ta voiture ! J'ai cru mourir de peur quand ils m'ont dit que tu avais disparu ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas de toute façon ?**

**-J'avais envie de prendre l'air pendant mes vacances, **répondit la jeune femme, qui ne voulait surtout pas expliquer tous ses malheurs par téléphone.

**- Et bien, les vacances sont finies jeune fille ! Rentre immédiatement à la maison ! Jonathan t'a cherché partout, il a dit que tu t'étais sauvée de votre appartement ! Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter ! Mon dieu, mais comment je t'ai élevé ? Tu avais pourtant l'air d'être une jeune fille calme et voilà que tu fugues maintenant !**

Mais Kathe n'écoutait plus du tout sa mère râler au téléphone, son cerveau s'étant totalement arrêté sur le prénom de son ex.

Jonathan l'avait cherché partout...

Ces simples mots la glaçaient d'effroi, et elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre maintenant, de vouloir rentrer chez elle. Après avoir digérer cette information, son attention se reporta sur la voix suraiguë de sa mère. Cette dernière n'ayant même pas remarqué son malaise.

- **Maman écoute, tout va bien**, lui coupa-t-elle la parole. **Je suis au Canada, ok ? Si tout se passe bien, je commence à rentrer dès ce soir.**

La réaction excessive de sa mère ne se fit pas attendre.

**- Comment ça, si tout se passe bien ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe ! Et puis, qui est cet ami avec qui tu voyages ?**

« _Par où commencer_ _?_ » pensa Kathe tout en énumérant mentalement les mensonges les plus crédibles à lui balancer pour échapper à la morale maternelle. Si sa mère savait la moitié de ce qui lui était réellement arrivé ce mois ici, elle mourrait d'une crise cardiaque dans l'instant.

- **C'est personne maman. Ecoute, je v...**

Mais elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, sa mère ne lui laissait même pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'elle enchaînait déjà avec vivacité.

- **C'est pour un homme; c'est ça ?! C'est pour ça que tu t'es sauvée ? Kathe, c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu as passé l'âge de fuguer pour une histoire d'amour !**

- **Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour ! **hurla-t-elle, sentant la colère monter peu à peu dans sa poitrine. **Et ça ne le sera jamais; t'as compris !**

C'était la première fois qu'elle criait sur sa mère de cette façon, et elle fut étonnée d'entendre un long silence à son coup de sang. Au bout d'un moment, sa mère finit par prendre la parole, inquiète.

- **Kathe, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je t'en prie, parle-moi. Si jamais tu as un problème, je suis sûre que Jonathan pourra d'aider. Il t'aime, tu sais et il n'a pas arrêté de t...**

Kathe raccrocha violemment le combiné. Il se passa peut être deux seconde avant que sa colère n'explose pour de bon. Elle attrapa de nouveau le combiné pour le raccrocher plusieurs fois de suite, avec acharnement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pester à voix haute, se fichant totalement des passants qui la regardaient s'exciter toute seule dans la cabine téléphonique.

- **Pauvre conne ! Putain ! Mais pourquoi personne ne comprend à quel point Jonathan est un connard ?! Je le hais ce mec ! Je le hais !**

Elle sortit comme elle put de la cabine téléphonique, ses mouvements rendus raides par la colère. Elle attrapa tous ses sacs rageusement, se coinçant plusieurs fois dans la porte en verre avant de réussir à en sortir, pestant toujours un peu plus sur sa vie merdique. Quand enfin, elle put prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais, elle s'empressa de sortir une clope de son manteau, cherchant désespérément une bonne dose de nicotine afin de se calmer.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir hurlé sur sa mère de cette façon, ni de lui avoir raccroché au nez. Mais il faut dire qu'elle l'avait bien mérité ! Cette mère indigne qui n'était pas foutue de voir à quel point le petit-ami de sa fille était une ordure. De tous les proches de Kathe, sa mère était celle qui la décevait le plus. Elles n'avaient jamais été très proches, surtout après le divorce qui avait brisé la famille quand elle était encore qu'une enfant. Mais Kathe lui en voulait de n'avoir rien vu de son malheur. Elle aurait dû être une des premières à remarquer sa détresse. Certes, elle n'avait jamais demandé de l'aide à qui que ce soit, mais même Pitt, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois, avait remarqué les traces de coups sur son corps.

Kathe tira plus fort sur sa cigarette, qui se termina bien trop rapidement à son goût, avant de se décider à rentrer. Toutes ses pensées ne l'emmenaient qu'à une seule conclusion : sa mère ne se souciait que très peu d'elle, cherchant simplement à avoir une bonne fille, tranquille et bien élevée, qu'elle pouvait contrôler.

Kathe l'avait compris depuis longtemps, sa mère était une accro au contrôle. Et elle avait contrôlé la vie de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Loki. Kathe se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais été éloigné de sa mère aussi longtemps. Et elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle appréciait grandement de ne plus l'avoir sur son dos à longueur de journée. Avec cet étrange road trip, elle avait enfin réussi à couper le cordon. Elle avait changée; ne s'en rendant réellement compte que maintenant.

Et elle doutait, maintenant, de vouloir rentrer chez elle.

« _Pour y trouver quoi ?_» se demanda-t-elle en marchant lentement jusqu'à l'hôtel. A part sa mère, la maniaque du contrôle, rien ne l'attendait là-bas. Son père étant totalement absent, son ''ex'' petit copain la tuerait dès qu'il lui mettrait la main dessus et par dessus le marché elle se tapait un petit boulot minable et des études franchement gonflantes… Non, vraiment, rien de bien ne l'attendait à la maison !

C'est sur ces pensées horriblement déprimantes que Kathe entra dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle partageait avec Loki.

Quand elle croisa le regard du Dieu en passant le pas de la porte, elle fut presque ravie de retrouver cet univers étrange qui était le sien maintenant. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Loki était tombé à point nommé et la jeune femme se permit un petit sourire en pensant que ce dernier ne se douterait jamais, à quel point, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Loki ne bougea pas d'un pouce à son arrivée, comme à son habitude. Imperturbable, il la regarda se diriger vers la petite table sur laquelle il avait posé son journal, le déplaçant in-extrémiste avant qu'elle ne balance tous ses sacs dessus. Elle ne tiqua même pas au regard sombre qu'il lui lança, elle était presque devenue immunisée contre ces regards de tueur.

- **Vous voulez vérifier mes achats ? **lui demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Elle était de bonne foi, si elle voulait lui soumettre son plan pour ce soir, il fallait qu'elle face patte blanche.

- **Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire**, lui répondit-il, en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

- **Franchement ça doit faire au moins dix fois que vous le lisez ce foutu papier. Vous n'en avez pas marre ?**

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Voilà des jours qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole et les quelques mot qu'elle avait échangé avec sa mère, sans parler du fait qu'elle avait passé la matinée avec des gens tout à fait normaux, lui avait rendu son naturel. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement plus à retenir sa langue et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire, c'était discuter ! Même si avec Loki, c'était toujours un peu délicat de trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne l'énervait pas : projet quasi-impossible !

Un peu étonnée, elle regarda le Dieu replier le journal pour le poser sur la table, il ferma les yeux et se frotta légèrement l'arête du nez en soupirant.

« _Il a l'air fatigué_ », se dit-elle, puis elle se rappela qu'il ne dormait jamais, ou en tout cas, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dormir, alors tant pis pour lui s'il ne tenait pas le coup.

- **J'ai un plan pour ce soir**, lança-t-elle, tandis qu'il se frottait toujours le visage de ses longs doigts fins.

Elle avait parlé sans trop réfléchir. Le fait de le voir enfin avoir des réactions presque humaines l'aidant grandement à garder son sang-froid face au regard interloqué qu'il lui lança.

- **Un plan ?** lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix un peu lasse mais qui semblait tout de même un peu amusée. **Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours prête à m'aider ?**

Kathe en resta pantoise, et ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que la vérité.

**- Ben... ****ouais.**

Il lui jeta un regard très étrange, et la jeune femme ressentit un léger frisson la traverser. Jusque-là, elle avait plutôt bien réussi à résister au charme du Dieu, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien, alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle flanche maintenant, pas à quelques heures de retrouver sa liberté tant désirée.

- **Je veux dire... C'était convenu non ? Moi, je vous aide et vous... vous ne tuez personne,** ajouta-t-elle, sans être trop sûre de pouvoir compter sur la dernière affirmation.

Loki la regardait de plus en plus bizarrement, ne semblant pas tout de suite comprendre le sens des mots de la jeune femme. Elle avait pourtant parlé clairement mais il semblait réfléchir intensément tout en la fixant de ses yeux de glace, cherchant dans son regard la vérité. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle décida d'insister.

- **Vous pouvez me faire confiance. On va simplement à cette réception comme convenu, on attrape le docteur Richard, on lui demande « gentiment » où se trouve la relique. Ensuite, vous la récupérez et vous quittez cette planète. Ce n'est franchement pas compliqué !**

**- Pourquoi ferais tu tout cela pour moi ?** lui demanda-t-il.

Il était suspicieux maintenant, doutant qu'elle veuille réellement l'aider.

- **Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que vous quittiez ma planète, sans massacrer personne au passage. Le reste, je m'en fiche complètement. Enfin de compte, je fais une bonne action en vous aidant; non ? Même si c'est vous le méchant... Vous le faites vachement bien d'ailleurs...** lui répondit-elle avec un naturel qui les étonna tous les deux.

Loki la regarda de travers mais ne put empêcher son éternel sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines. La jeune femme se rendit compte alors que ce sourire lui avait manqué ces derniers jours, et elle s'en voulut de le prendre autant en pitié. Il demandait simplement à quitter la terre, qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Mais avant de se laisser éblouir ainsi par les dents blanches et bien droites du Dieu, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre d'une chose.

- **Par contre mon aide à un prix, **lança-t-elle d'une voix dure.** Vous devez me promettre de ne pas tuer le docteur Richard, même s'il vous énerve. Et je veux que vous restiez à côté de moi, quoi qu'il arrive.**

**- Je suis capable de me contrôler, tu sais, **dit-il, paraissant surpris de se faire ainsi sermonner. **Je**** te le répète encore une fois, les vieux de l'autre fois ne sont pas morts. Ils ont peut-être même déjà décongelés, donc pas la peine de me chaperonner.**

- **Je ne parle pas de ces pauvres gens. Quand nous étions à l'université, vous avez fait exprès de m'abandonner à l'extérieur pour aller tuer le professeur Selvig. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. Non seulement, vous avez encore tué un humain de sang-froid, et en plus, j'ai failli avoir de gros problèmes en me retrouvant toute seule. Plus de coups fourrés, ok ?**

- **Selvig est mort ? **lança Loki surpris.

**- Ou...oui, **bégaya Kathe qui avait un peu de mal à comprendre.** Mais vous l'avez tué, non ?**

**- Désolé de te décevoir ma chère, mais ce meurtre-là n'est pas de moi.**

Loki ne mentait pas, Kathe pu le voir quand son air devint très vite sérieux. Quelque chose semblait embêter profondément le Dieu dans la mort du professeur.

- **Mais alors qui la tué ? Aux informations, ils ont dit qu'il était mort le soir où la poche de gaz a explosé sous le campus... Même si ce n'était pas vraiment une poche de gaz, hein ?**

Il la regarda de travers, s'agaçant légèrement devant sa lenteur d'esprit. Apparemment, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait raté… Elle y réfléchit un instant, avant de trouver en frappant dans ses mains.

- **C'est le monstre de fumée noire ! Lui aussi recherche la relique ! Mais comment a-t-il su où chercher ? Et pourquoi tuer Selvig ?**

- **Selvig a fait des expériences sur la relique dans un laboratoire secret qui était caché dans le sous-sol. J'ai ressenti tout de suite la puissance magique caractéristique de la relique s'échapper tout autour de l'immeuble, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Tout comme notre ami, **lui dit-il, sans perdre son sourire en coin.** C'est un Démons des Abîmes, ils vivent habituellement au bord de l'Univers, dans sa partie la plus chaude. Ils ont été maudit par Odin lui-même, il y a de cela des siècles, et la relique pourrait leurs permettre de se libérer de cette malédiction.**

- **Quelle genre de malédiction ?**

Kathe était de plus en plus curieuse, elle adorait quand Loki lui parlait ainsi de son univers enchanté, à des années-lumière de sa petite réalité d'humaine, tout à fait banale.

- **Ils sont coincés sur leur propre planète. Au tout début du cosmos, il y avait deux grandes entités : les Dieux et les Démons. Les Dieux ont engendré la race humaine et tant d'autre dans l'univers, tandis que les Démons se contentaient de détruire toute forme de vie, aspirant sans fin l'Energie Noire de l'Univers. Il fut décidé de les exiler, eux et leur planète, dans la galaxie la plus éloignée, les condamnant à brûler dans les flammes de leur propre ignominie. La relique pourrait leur permettre d'accéder au Cube Cosmique gardé sur Asgard.**

**- Et avec le Cube, ils retrouveraient leurs libertés ?**

Loki acquiesça d'un air sombre.

- **Et si ils se libèrent, qu'est-ce que se passera ?»** demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète d'apprendre l'existence de ce qui ressemblait fortement à la description de l'enfer et de ses habitants.

- **Le cosmos pourrait bien disparaître. Si les Démons mettent la main sur la relique et le cube, leurs puissances combinées leur permettraient d'aspirer la plus petite particule d'énergie existante dans tout l'univers. Tout disparaîtrait, même le royaume d'Asgard et ... ta précieuse planète.**

Kathe frissonna. Elle se souvenait très bien de l'unique démon qu'elle avait rencontré, et elle ne doutait pas un instant des paroles de Loki.

- **... On risque de revoir un de ces monstres ?** lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, inquiète.

Maintenant qu'elle commençait à comprendre l'étendue de la merde dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait paru l'air de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de Montréal. Elle regarda le Dieu se lever lentement de sa chaise.

- **Je n'en sais rien. S'ils ont retrouvé la trace de la relique la dernière fois, c'est uniquement parce que le shield a fait des expériences dessus, augmentant considérablement sa portée d'ondes d'Energie Noire dans l'Espace. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour empêcher une confrontation la prochaine fois que nous les reverrons.**

**-Bien ! Ça n'a pas l'air très compliqué. On casse la gueule aux Démons, on esquive le Shield, on récupère la relique et basta… Avec un peu de chance je ne mourrai pas ce soir !**

Elle ne voulait pas croire que la confrontation était inévitable, mais elle se préparait toujours au pire avec Loki. L'humour était une bonne façon pour elle de garder un semblant de calme face à la situation. Mais tout au fond d'elle, son instinct de survie lui hurlait de rentrer chez elle au plus vite. C'est qu'elle commençait à risquer gros dans l'histoire...

Loki parut amusé, sentant la nervosité dans les propos de la jeune femme, et il lui fit un petit sourire compatissant, se penchant tout doucement vers elle.

- **Ma chère, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : si jamais tu te retrouves seule avec un ou plusieurs démons...,** lui expliqua-t-il de sa voix la plus profonde, celle qu'il réservait habituellement pour les arguments qu'il voulait absolument convainquant. **Fuis. Fuis aussi vite et loin que tu le pourras. Et ne les laisse jamais te toucher, tu m'entends ?**

Son ton était ferme et il la regardait intensément, cherchant à imprimer le moindre de ses mots dans le cerveau de la jeune femme. Cette dernière était tétanisée par la peur. Elle n'était plus très sûre maintenant de vouloir aller chercher cette foutue relique.

- **Mais vous serrez avec moi; n'est-ce pas ?** lui demanda-t-elle timidement d'une voix mal contrôlée. **C'est ça le plan : rester ensemble et trouver la relique.**

Le Dieu se redressa d'un coup, surprenant Kathe qui eut un léger sursaut, et il partit faire les cent pas dans la petite chambre. Tournant autour du lit, faisant demi-tour chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face au mur, passant et repassant devant la jeune femme à lui en donner le tournis. Il semblait très sérieux en s'adressant à elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenait bien tout.

- **Même si on est ensemble, je ne peux garantir ta sécurité à cent pour cent. Si jamais, il devait m'arriver quelque chose... **lui dit-il la forçant à se taire alors qu'elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer**... Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose donc, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps pour fuir. Il faudra te fondre dans la foule pour te protéger, utilise les gens comme bouclier s'il le faut.**

Nouveau regard appuyé qui ferma la bouche à Kathe.

- **Et surtout ne te fie à personne. Les Démons peuvent utiliser la magie tout comme moi et ils sont particulièrement vicieux, ne te laisse pas berner par leurs belles paroles. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il ne te touche pas ! Je suis sûre que tu te souviens parfaitement de la sensation que cela procure ?**

Elle s'en souvenait très bien. Elle acquiesça vivement en hochant de la tête ne souhaitant faire aucun commentaire.

En vérité, elle se souvenait surtout du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sous la douche ce même soir. Et elle eut bien du mal à cacher sa légère gêne tant le souvenir des lèvres froides du Dieu contre les siennes était encore vivace dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais le souvenir de ce tendre baiser dans la vapeur chaude de cette salle de bain occultait totalement celui plus violent qui lui avait imposé dans la cuisine.

Loki ne remarqua rien de sa gêne et continua à tourner comme un lion en cage. Kathe en profita pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

**- Et comment je saurais si vous êtes parti ou pas ?**

Il s'arrêta totalement de marcher. Planté à quelques mètres d'elle, les mains derrière le dos, il la regarda avec tellement de douceur que le cœur de la jeune femme fondit comme neige au soleil. Il était tellement beau, bien plus beau que quand il gardait cet horrible masque hypocrite. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, le bleu de ses yeux semblait s'adoucir ainsi que tout son visage, tandis qu'il la regardait comme elle aurait pu le regarder si elle s'était laissée faire : avec beaucoup trop de tendresse.

Mais le cerveau de la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas sur cette étrange douceur, parce qu'elle décela autre chose que de la tendresse. Il y avait tout d'un coup énormément de tristesse qui se dégageait de cet homme en face d'elle : il la regardait comme si il la voyait pour la dernière fois. Il la caressait tout entière du regard, semblant mémoriser chaque recoin de son visage et la jeune femme ne put retenir une chaleur suffocante lui monter aux joues. Comme toujours, la voix abyssale du Dieu se perdit en écho dans tout son corps quand elle atteignit ses oreilles.

**- Tu le sauras le moment venu.**

Elle aurait presque pu sentir une caresse lui frôler la nuque, les paroles de Loki n'étant que douceur et tendresse tout comme son regard qui la fixait toujours aussi intensément.

Habituellement, c'était le moment qu'il choisissait pour lui sauter dessus avec violence. Une fois qu'elle était bien déconnectée de la réalité, comme maintenant. Après lui avoir sorti le grand jeu, il profiterait de ce moment pour l'attraper comme une poupée de chiffon, pour ensuite faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait.

Pourtant rien ne se passa.

Loki garda bien sagement ses mains derrière son dos et perdit peu à peu son sourire tendre pour retrouver celui plus espiègle qui lui était plus naturel, la dévisageant avec amusement. Mais ce qui mit Kathe encore plus dans l'embarras fut certainement l'absence totale de moquerie, elle était rouge des pieds à la tête, nulle doute qu'il aurait profité de son embarras pour se moquer d'elle. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Ne le voyant toujours pas bougé et étant totalement incapable de supporter son regard une seconde de plus, Kathe attrapa tous ses sacs sur la table et se dirigea précipitamment vers la salle de bain.

- **Il... Il faut que je me prépare pour ce soir**, lança-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Bien qu'elle sache que cela n'était pas réellement nécessaire, elle tourna le verrou de la porte. Elle jeta en vrac tous ses vêtements neufs et se précipita vers la baignoire pour faire couler l'eau avec force, ouvrant au maximum les robinets.

Elle se fichait bien de savoir si l'eau était chaude ou froide, profitant simplement du bruit de l'eau coulant avec fracas dans la cuve vide pour inspirer et expirer profondément. Reprenant tout doucement son souffle, elle tituba jusqu'au large lavabo encastré contre le mur, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas flancher sous son poids. Elle leva les yeux vers le miroir accroché au mur en face d'elle, pour contempler, sidérée, son propre reflet, incapable de comprendre comment Loki réussissait à la mettre dans de tel état juste en la regardant.

Kathe se dévisagea dans le miroir : ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses joues avaient pris de belles rougeurs. Son regard descendit un peu plus bas et elle regarda ses lèvres trembler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La jeune femme avait horriblement chaud d'un coup !

Un peu plus et elle se serait presque jetée sur lui. Mais Kathe s'étonnait également qu'il ne l'ait pas fait lui-même. Il avait pourtant été plutôt prompt à réagir les dernières fois et il était improbable qu'il n'est pas remarqué l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. La jeune femme fit tourner le problème plusieurs fois dans sa tête tout en se déshabillant, constatant au passage une légère tiédeur entre ses cuisses même si elle refusa obstinément de l'associer au dieu.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle mit un pied dans la baignoire qu'elle se souvint qu'elle lui avait interdit, à jamais, de la toucher une nouvelle fois. Sur le moment, ça lui paraissait être une bonne idée, mais aujourd'hui elle regrettait de ne pouvoir avoir droit à un autre baiser divin, avant que Loki ne parte définitivement de la Terre. Elle se mit instantanément une gifle mentale pour avoir pensé à une chose aussi stupide. Loki lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à ne plus l'approcher et jusque-là il s'y était très bien attelé. Kathe savait qu'aujourd'hui il lui faisait les yeux doux parce qu'il serait bientôt séparé d'elle, il lui offrait juste un dernier regard de pitié avant de disparaître de sa vie. Il n'avait aucune considération pour la race humaine et encore moins pour elle. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de pleurer son départ.

Seulement, la jeune femme fut bien contente de savoir que le bruit de la douche recouvrait le bruit d'un sanglot qu'elle ne réussit pas à étouffer.

Fin chapitre 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

L'alcool brûla affreusement la gorge de Kathe lorsqu'elle avala son verre cul sec. Le regard braqué sur Loki, elle se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le rouer de coups.

Rageuse, elle posa brutalement son verre sur le bar et en commanda aussitôt un autre, assassinant le serveur du regard quand il fit mine de vouloir la modérer. Son nouveau cocktail en main, elle l'engloutit plus rapidement encore que tous les autres.

Voilà deux bonnes heures qu'ils étaient arrivés à cette maudite réception. Et si la jeune femme s'était inquiétée de savoir si sa tenue allait correspondre ou pas, elle devait bien s'avouer maintenant qu'elle était complètement à côté de la plaque.

Comme toujours, elle avait voulu rester simple, se souciant d'être la plus discrète possible, mais entourée de toutes ces femmes plus richement habillée les unes que les autres, elle se sentait vraiment bête d'avoir choisi la sobriété pour ce qui semblait être un défilé de robes de grands couturiers. La jeune femme se sentait horriblement décalée et, il faut le dire, un peu moche à côté de toutes ces concurrentes, qui semblaient devenir de plus en plus belles au fil de la soirée. L'alcool ne l'aidant pas à garder son sang-froid, lui montant plutôt chaudement au visage, Kathe ne put s'empêcher de se comparer une nouvelle fois à toutes celles qui l'entouraient. Sa sobriété et son manque flagrant de féminité semblait attirer tous les regards sur elle et sa robe commençait presque à lui brûler la peau.

Pourtant Kathe aimait beaucoup sa robe, elle était simple et naturelle, comme elle. Elle s'était même bêtement trouvée très jolie quand elle avait croisé son reflet dans le miroir avant de sortir de la salle de bain de l'hôtel. En y réfléchissant, elle aurait préféré s'enfermer à vie dans cette salle de bain au lieu d'être coincé dans ce grotesque défilé d'or et de pseudo célébrité ! Au moins dans cette salle de bain, devant son miroir, elle s'était trouvée un instant très élégante et presque... belle. Elle avait même perdu un peu de poids, ce qui était étonnant quand on regardait son alimentation des dernières semaines ! Elle s'était longuement admirée devant le miroir, impressionnée par cette robe très cintrée qui épousait parfaitement sa taille.

Avec deux bretelles fines qui maintenaient le tissu, fin et d'un noir infini, sur ses épaules droites, la robe tombait à merveille sur son corps à peine sortit de l'adolescence. La rendant plus femme qu'elle ne se sentait à l'intérieur. La jeune femme avait même fait une sacré folie en choisissant une robe qui lui tombait tout juste en dessous des genoux, dans un voile vaporeux de plusieurs tissus très fins et toujours aussi sombres. La dernière fois qu'elle avait porté ce genre de vêtement remontait à des dizaines d'années, Kathe ne s'en souvenait plus très bien, mais elle était à peu près sûre que sa mère l'avait forcé à l'époque.

Par peur d'attraper la mort dans les rues froides de la ville, elle avait choisi un collant noir, assorti à sa robe et ses chaussures. Il était un peu épais, elle devait l'avouer, mais si on ne le regardait pas de trop près, ça n'était pas trop flagrant. Elle avait également optée pour des chaussures à talons, lui faisant des jambes plus fines, presque élancée. Mais Kathe ne se faisait franchement pas de fausse illusion : elle était bien loin de ressembler à un top-modèle ou à la fille la plus jolie de la classe, celle qui énerve intérieurement toute les autres. Cependant, habillée comme une femme pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait espéré secrètement faire de l'effet à Loki. Mais la jeune femme devait reconnaître maintenant qu'elle était hors course, le Dieu n'avait posé qu'un regard désintéressé sur elle, tandis qu'il dévorait presque des yeux toute les femmes, pas trop vieille et pas trop moche, de la salle.

Kathe quitta ce spectacle infernal des yeux pour se refixer sur le barman, commandant certainement son dix-huitième verre de punch de la soirée.

Il y avait tant de diamants, d'or et de paillettes autour d'elle, qu'elle ne voyait plus que ça. Sans parler des flashs des quelques photographes présents qui se répercutaient à l'infini sur les immense lustres en cristal. La migraine commençait tout doucement à lui monter à la tête…

À l'instant même où ils avaient mis les pieds dans le palais des sciences, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant. Les premières minutes de cet enfer, elle avait laissé le Dieu mener la danse. Tout naturellement, il avait tendu leurs invitations au majordome posté à l'entrée du bâtiment, puis arrivés au vestiaire, en parfait gentleman, il s'était placé derrière Kathe pour l'aider à enlever son manteau. Elle fut à peu près sûre qu'elle ne l'aurait pas enlevé seule de toute façon, elle était comme prête à s'enfuir en courant à tout moment. C'est pourquoi Loki dut placer une main dans son dos, la poussant légèrement pour qu'elle avance en direction de l'immense salle de réception.

Quand enfin ils entrèrent dans la salle richement décorée, Kathe n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux : un peu plus et elle se serait cru dans un film d'époque !

Il y avait d'immenses tentures rouges qui tombaient en cascade le long des murs en pierres, le sol était dallé de grandes plaques de marbres sur lesquels les talons des femmes claquaient en écho. Toute la pièce était éclairée par de sublimes plafonniers en cristal et la scène prenait des airs de cinéma dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle ricana un peu, ne voulant y croire, lorsqu'elle aperçut une piste de danse au milieu de la foule où plusieurs couples tournaient en rond sur ce qui ressemblait à une valse. Elle pouvait distinguer un orchestre tout au fond de la salle, où un homme portant une veste en queue de pie s'acharnait sur sa baguette pour faire jouer les musiciens sur cet air classique. Elle ricana une nouvelle fois devant ce spectacle qu'elle trouvait plus que grotesque.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de soirée très aristocratique, changeant habituellement de chaîne de télévision lorsqu'elle tombait sur ce genre de nullité. Mais cette fois, pas question de zapper sur ce qui ressemblait à un remix de pretty woman et princesse Sissi ! Kathe était bel et bien bloquée dans une situation qui lui échappait totalement…

Loki l'avait regardé étrangement et semblant se soucier de sa santé mentale, il avait enroulé prestement son bras autour du sien pour la guider, en parfait gentleman, entre les gens. Elle était tellement distraite par ce qui l'entourait qu'elle aurait pu percuter un des grands piliers en pierre qui soutenait la salle sans s'en rendre compte. Elle le désespérait…

Ils longèrent les murs, passant sous le petit porche qui entourait tout la pièce. Le premier étage au-dessus d'eux était ouvert sur un balcon, rendant la salle de réception encore plus spacieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

La jeune femme ne fut que très peu étonnée de voir Loki ramasser tous les prospectus et autre petits catalogues disposés un peu partout le long des murs, pour ensuite les lui donner un par un. Cette dernière se laissa totalement faire, presque insouciante de ce bras enroulé autour du sien, se concentrant sur tout autre chose que les catalogues. Sa paranoïa poussée à l'extrême dans cette situation plus que stressante, elle jetait des regards suspicieux tout autour d'elle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Dieu pour s'agacer de son petit manège.

- **Vas-tu finir par te calmer ou faut-il que je m'arrange pour te faire disparaître ? **finit-il par lui dire, les dents serrées à l'extrême derrière son sourire hypocrite.

- **Quoi, vous pourriez vraiment faire ça ?** rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Si Loki pouvait la rendre invisible pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ! Tout, pourvu qu'elle échappe à cette soirée.

- **Non je ne pourrais pas,** s'énerva-t-il sa voix devenant plus profonde. **Je te rappelle qu'il est préférable pour moi de ne pas utiliser la magie dans l'immédiat.**

« _Quelle mouche l'a piqué celui-là ? »_ pensa la jeune femme en dégageant un peu trop brusquement son bras de celui de Loki.

- **Oui, bon bah très bien, j'ai compris, **rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. **J'vais me faire disparaître toute seule. Si vous me chercher j'suis au bar !**

Se rendant compte qu'elle tenait toujours les papiers de Loki dans les mains, elle avait fait un demi-tour rapide, bien décidée à les lui balancer au visage. Elle aussi était plus qu'agacée du comportement du Dieu; tous ses gestes n'étaient que courtoisie mais depuis le début de la soirée mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche ce n'était que pour la rabrouer, l'insulter ou se moquer d'elle. Jusqu'ici, elle avait pourtant montré patte blanche mais le Dieu ne lui permettait pas le moindre écart, à croire qu'il lui en voulait personnellement de quelque chose.

Même si elle regrettait un peu de le voir quitter la Terre ce soir, elle ne se supportait plus être en sa présence. Fatiguée émotionnellement et mentalement, elle sentait qu'elle perdait de plus en plus la tête face au charme diabolique de Loki.

Elle se demanda un instant si elle était la seule femme dans cet Univers à le trouver si beau qu'elle serait prête à tuer pour lui, ou à le tuer lui, mais la jeune femme eut immédiatement une confirmation quand son cœur manqua un battement à la vue du Dieu en charmante compagnie au milieu de la piste de danse.

« _Il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes à ce rustre pour se trouver une nouvelle cavalière ! _», pensa-t-elle, choquée d'être si vite remplacé.

Kathe pouvait voir une femme magnifique et outrageusement pulpeuse, accrochée aux épaules du Dieu. Elle se dandinait contre lui au rythme de la musique classique, tournant en parfaite synchronisation avec les autres danseurs. Loki avait un magnifique sourire collé au visage et semblait discuter avec sa cavalière, Kathe pouvait voir ses lèvres fines bouger, et elle s'étrangla quand elle vit la femme rire à gorge déployée sur ce qui devait être une super blague... Elle n'avait pas souvenir qu'il l'ait déjà fait rire et elle se sentit soudainement horriblement vexée. Ne supportant plus de voir le large sourire que Loki offrait aussi facilement à cette belle inconnue, elle fit volte face et chercha à disparaître dans la foule. Ses jambes rendues tremblantes tellement elle rageait contre elle-même, elle se dirigea machinalement vers le bar de l'immense salle.

Et deux heures plus tard, elle y était toujours !

Se sentant un peu plus conne, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait changer de partenaire, ou qu'il allait tout naturellement discuter avec des groupes d'inconnus. Souriant et apparemment adoré de tous, le Dieu se déplaçait avec une aisance horripilante pour la jeune femme. Elle avait l'impression que tout le décor lui convenait à merveille et que sa place se trouvait là : avec les plus riches et les plus puissants. Kathe l'avait bien remarqué, depuis le début de leur voyage, c'est lui qui semblait le plus à côté de la plaque : avec ses fringues trop chics et son air pincé, il était passé pour un phénomène sur les airs d'autoroute qu'ils côtoyaient à longueur de temps. Mais ce soir, il était dans son élément, et c'est la jeune femme qui, maintenant, ne sentait pas à sa place.

Quand elle finit les dernières gouttes de son cocktail, Kathe dut bien s'avouer qu'il l'avait complètement oublié. Apparaissant et disparaissant sans cesse de son champ de vision, dans le mouvement incessant de la foule, Loki ne lui adressait jamais le moindre regard. Même lorsqu'elle pensait croiser ses yeux bleus, il s'arrangeait toujours pour détourner la tête au dernier moment. De plus en plus blessée de se faire ainsi rejeter, elle se força à quitter le bar afin de se changer les idées. Jusque-là personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle, et c'est très discrètement, qu'elle quitta son siège. Elle se dirigea vers le porche, le long des murs, disparaissant derrière les énormes piliers et les tentures rouges. Elle évitait de jeter des regards furtifs vers la salle à chaque fois qu'elle passait entre deux piliers, son regard cherchant désespérément Loki.

L'espace plus réduit la calmait quelque peu, elle retrouvait un semblant de sérénité, sentant enfin ses membres arrêter de trembler, tandis que la boule d'humiliation se faisait de moins en moins présente dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait l'admettre mais elle se sentait affreusement blessée d'être délaissé par le Dieu de cette façon ! Seulement, elle commençait enfin à comprendre qu'il n'en avait réellement rien à faire d'elle. La douleur ne se fit pas moins forte dans son cœur, mais elle comprit que ses sentiments pour lui étaient futiles et qu'ils ne seraient jamais partagés.

Jamais.

Son pas se fit plus lent alors qu'elle avançait plus profondément dans la grande salle, dépassant la piste de danse. Elle avait un peu trop bu, sa vision rendue trouble, et elle se sentait tanguer légèrement mais son ébriété lui permettait au moins d'oublier un peu ce début de soirée catastrophique.

Les prospectus en main, Kathe arriva tranquillement au fond de la salle et découvrit que le porche à cet endroit se faisait beaucoup plus profond, formant une autre salle, beaucoup plus petite, cachée derrière les grands piliers en pierre. Le plafond y était beaucoup plus bas, restant au même niveau que le balcon du premier étage qui entourait toute la salle de réception.

Kathe reconnut tout de suite l'aspect « musée » de cette partie du bâtiment, l'ambiance y étant beaucoup plus calme. Les gens y étaient moins nombreux, la plupart n'ayant certainement pas pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici, s'arrêtant en général au bar ou sur la piste de danse. La musique arrivait timidement jusqu'à cette salle et les gens se contentaient de murmurer quelques mots par ci ou par là, tout en tournant autour d'une vingtaine de vitrines exposées au milieu de la pièce. L'éclairage était beaucoup plus tamisé, invitant les visiteurs à s'approcher des lumières vives des vitrines.

La jeune femme s'approcha du premier cube de verre, zigzaguant comme tous les autres entre les différents objets exposés. Elle reconnut le premier des objets pour l'avoir vu sur l'un de ses catalogues. Elle feuilleta plusieurs d'entre eux afin d'y trouver des renseignements sur l'objet. Prenant tout son temps, elle fit pareil devant chaque cube de verre au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait dans la salle.

Il y avait de tout, cela passait par des masques africains à des statuettes maya retrouvées en pleine jungle au début du siècle, ou encore de somptueux bijoux de l'Égypte antique.

Tout était magnifique !

La jeune femme s'attarda un long moment sur les sublimes bijoux de toutes les époques, disposés un peu partout. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de les comparer à ceux que les femmes autour d'elle portaient au cou, aux poignets ou aux oreilles. Il semblait à Kathe qu'elles en avaient partout, sur chaque morceau de chair, et encore une fois elle se sentit complètement décalée par rapport aux autres. Sa peau nue de tout ornement semblait hurler à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle valait moins que ces gens. Mais Kathe s'irrita ensuite d'être aussi naïve, elle ne valait pas grand-chose de toute façon, pas besoin de se comparer aux autres pour le savoir…

Ses pensées déprimantes furent interrompues par la surprenante découverte d'une vitrine où il n'y avait absolument rien d'écrit. Aucun écriteau ne signalait le nom de l'objet ou la date de sa découverte. La jeune femme dut éplucher plusieurs fois tous ses prospectus avant de réussir à trouver une photo du bijou exposé, qui lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose, sur un bout de papier glacé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule ligne sous la photographie, là où pour d'autre objet il avait fallu plusieurs pages et Kathe dut se retenir de ne pas bondir sur place pour coller un peu plus son nez à la vitrine lorsque son cerveau imprima l'information écrite dans le catalogue : « Relique d'Energie Noire - Alaska ».

Le collier était sublime, bien plus beau que tous les bijoux que les femmes arboraient ce soir. Et pourtant la barre était déjà très haute. Il ne ressemblait en rien au gros amas de pierre précieuse et d'or qui brillait tout autour de la jeune femme depuis le début de la soirée.

Posé sur son lit de satin bleu marine, il paraissait beaucoup plus léger que tous les autres bijoux antiques éparpillés dans la pièce. Une fine chaîne d'argent tenait en son milieu, une étrange sphère noire. La bille ne brillait pas sous l'éclairage pourtant lumineux de la vitrine. Elle semblait plutôt absorber tout la lumière comme si elle n'avait pas de surface sur laquelle elle aurait pu se refléter : la bille d'un noir infini absorbait tout.

C'était un bijou très simple, la bille était maintenue par une jolie cage d'argent qui l'encerclait. Il semblait à la jeune femme que cette dernière, pas plus grosse qu'une bille basique avec lesquelles elle avait jouée toute son enfance, ne touchait à aucun endroit sa fine cage. C'était comme si elle flottait, peu soucieuse de la gravité. Mais les reflets sur la vitrine empêchaient la jeune femme d'en être parfaitement sûre.

- **Il est magnifique, **murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Alors qu'elle pensait être seule, une femme lui répondit, la faisant sursauter.

**- Vraiment ?**

Kathe fit volte-face et fut surprise de découvrir le Dieu en charmante compagnie, arrivés vers elle. La femme pulpeuse que la jeune femme avait déjà croisée se remit à parler.

- **Ce n'est qu'une breloque comparée à tous les autres,** lança-t-elle en faisant un large mouvement du bras pour englober toutes les vitrines avoisinantes, son autre bras solidement accroché à celui de Loki.

La jeune femme vit rouge une nouvelle fois, sa colère, jusque-là oubliée, revenant à grand pas.

- **Et bien, cette breloque est de loin ma préférée !** lui cracha-t-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- **C****omparé à toutes les autres, **ajouta-t-elle en mimant son mouvement du bras, mais cette fois en direction des bijoux que sa « rivale » portait au cou et aux oreilles.

Kathe était plutôt fière d'elle, elle avait presque réussi à utiliser le même ton très bourgeois que cette femme, espérant secrètement faire réagir le Dieu. Seulement Loki ne la regardait toujours pas, le regard fixé à la relique, le visage complètement fermé. La jeune femme pouvait presque sentir tout son corps se tendre à côté d'elle. Mais la bourgeoise, elle, ne se rendait compte de rien et continuait de converser avec le même ton hautain, sans jamais cesser de se dandiner contre lui.

- **Il faut admettre que quand on n'a pas l'habitude, la moindre pierre devient très vite jolie**, dit-elle en gloussant. **N'est-ce pas ?** ajouta-t-elle à l'oreille de Loki.

Kathe était horriblement vexée. Elle s'apprêtait à remettre cette mégère à sa place mais fut surprise d'entendre Loki répondre plus rapidement qu'elle.

- **Mieux vaut une jolie fille sans bijoux, qu'une femme riche mais sans aucun charme,** lui rétorqua-t-il de sa voix la plus méprisante.

Kathe était sous le choc.

« _Vient-il vraiment de prendre ma défense ?_ »

Elle n'osa piper mot tandis que Loki se dégageait du bras de l'autre femme en la toisant avec dégoût. Cette dernière le regardait ébahi, son cerveau semblait comprendre l'insulte et elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche cherchant une réplique qui ne vint jamais.

Kathe la vit devenir encore plus pâle quand le Dieu se tourna vers elle pour lui attraper délicatement la main.

- **Ma chère, **dit-il en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui de la jeune femme. **J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs, j'espère que la soirée ne t'a pas semblé trop longue.**

Sa voix profonde se finit dans un murmure lorsqu'il posa un léger baiser sur sa main. Kathe se sentit rougir, Loki ne l'avait pas complètement oublié et elle en était heureuse. Mais toujours en colère contre lui, elle récupéra sa main dans un mouvement brusque, se redressant de toute sa hauteur devant lui. Elle posa ses deux points sur ses hanches et le toisa avec dédain.

- **Je vous signale que j'ai poireauté plus de deux heures !** lui cracha-t-elle au visage.** Et en plus, j'ai fait tout le boulot !**

Kathe agita ses prospectus sous le nez du Dieu, s'exaspérant de son éternel sourire en coin.

- **Franchement vous abusez un peu ! Vous partez danser alors que la relique est juste là et v...**

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase : les doigts glacés du Dieu s'étaient plaqués à une vitesse vertigineuse sur ses lèvres, la faisant taire instantanément.

Loki la regarda de travers un instant, puis tout en lâchant sa bouche, il se tourna vers la femme qui était toujours à ses côtés, complètement ébahie.

- **Madame..., **dit-il en se penchant lentement à son oreille pour lui parler tout doucement.

Kathe observa cette scène étrange alors que la bourgeoise, toujours sous le choc, se laissait faire. La jeune femme n'entendait absolument rien de ce que son compagnon murmurait à la bourgeoise, mais elle pouvait cependant voir son visage se décomposer petit à petit. Au bout d'un moment, cette dernière s'écarta brusquement de Loki, le visage livide. Elle dévisagea la jeune femme et le Dieu plusieurs fois de suite, passant de l'un à l'autre, avant de faire un demi-tour rapide pour s'éloigner d'eux, trébuchant plusieurs fois, sur ses talons hauts, avant de disparaître entre les teintures.

Kathe était sidérée. Elle regardait Loki avec une curiosité malsaine.

« _Si il peut se débarrasser aussi facilement de quelqu'un, il faut absolument qu'il me donne son secret !_ _Et d'ailleurs, qu'a-t-il bien pu lui dire pour la faire fuir si vite ? _»

Elle se mordit la lèvre, attendant que les yeux du Dieu, qui regardait la bourgeoise partir avec fierté, ne se reposent sur elle. Mais lorsqu'enfin il se retourna, il l'attira à lui sans un regard, enroulant son bras autour du sien. Trop rapide pour qu'elle ait le temps de réfléchir, il l'embarqua à sa suite vers une porte sur le côté de la salle.

La jeune femme vit l'éclair magique s'échapper des doigts du Dieu et entendit la serrure s'ouvrir avant qu'ils ne passent la porte. Il prit la peine de la refermer à clé, avant d'embarquer Kathe le long d'un somptueux couloir. Il marchait rapidement, faisant trébucher Kathe qui essayait tant bien que mal de le suivre.

**- Mais, et la relique ? **s'écria-t-elle, retrouvant ses esprits.

**- C'est une fausse, **lui répondit-il, sans la regarder.

- **Quoi ?** s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'elle trébuchait une énième fois, n'osant prendre appui sur le bras du Dieu enroulé autour du sien.

Loki claqua la langue d'agacement et réajusta son bras sur celui de Kathe, diminuant très légèrement ses enjambés.

- **C'est une fausse**, répéta-il comme si elle n'avait vraiment rien compris.

- **Mais pourquoi prendre la peine de faire une copie ? **enchaîna-t-elle vivement.** Vous croyez qu'ils sont au courant pour ...** Elle réfléchit un instant, cherchant un mot approprié mais un seul lui venait à l'esprit. **Pou****r nous ?**

- **Hum certainement…**

Il paraissait être ailleurs, semblant réfléchir intensément. Kathe commençait à sentir l'angoisse monter. Si le Shield était au courant de leur plan il pouvait leur sauter dessus à tout moment. Chercher la relique devenait de plus en plus dangereux.

- **Je vous avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller voir le professeur Selvig. À cause de vous, on s'est fait repérer et maintenant ils nous attendent peut-être cachés ****derrière les rideaux !** ne put-elle se retenir de dire, son ton ironique ne servant qu'à cacher son stress.

Loki s'en rendit compte quand il sentit la prise de la jeune femme se resserrer petit à petit sur son bras.

- **Mais vous ne m'écoutez jamais...,** se plaignit Kathe avant de s'étonner de leur parcours.

Pensant qu'ils allaient rejoindre le hall pour récupérer leur manteaux et partir, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à grimper des escaliers.

- **Mais où allons-nous ?**

**- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles pensée, je n'ai pas fait que danser,** lui répondit-il avec un sourire. **Et pendant que tu retrouvais une copie de la relique**,** je me renseignais sur la vraie,** lui lança-t-il moqueur.

- **Vraiment ?**

Kathe était sceptique, il avait vraiment eu l'air de s'amuser tout à l'heure…

Elle fut surprise de voir l'humeur de Loki changer subitement, il était plutôt rare qu'elle le sorte de ses gonds aussi facilement.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que ces gens pouvaient m'intéresser pour autre chose que pour la relique ? Leurs petits cerveaux inférieurs sont d'un ennui ! Leurs soutirer des informations a été plus difficile que prévu mais au bout de deux heures, j'ai au moins réussi à savoir où se trouve le bureau de Richard dans le bâtiment. Les humains sont vraiment stupides !** lança-t-il avec hargne.

Kathe se renfrogna devant l'insulte.

- **Parce que vous vous croyez meilleur peut être ?** rétorqua-t-elle avec vigueur.

Le Dieu comprit qu'il l'avait vexée mais il ne se radoucit pas pour autant.

- **Pas meilleur, juste supérieur !**

Kathe leva les yeux au ciel, ne s'étonnant plus de l'entendre dire à quel point l'espèce humaine était inférieure à toutes les autres.

- **Ben voyons...**

Mais elle ne s'intéressait déjà plus à la conversation, Loki ne faisait que répéter son mépris encore et encore depuis des semaines, elle connaissait le refrain par cœur

- **Vous croyez que la vraie relique se trouve dans le bureau du professeur Richard ?**

- **Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. On m'a certifié que la relique avait été remplacée par une fausse, juste avant l'ouverture de la réception. Il semblerait que notre ami Richard ait vivement demandé à ce qu'elle soit mise sous clef dans son bureau. Il a sûrement été prévenu par le Shield de notre venue. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que personne ne soit encore venu nous arrêter !**

Le Dieu finit sa phrase tout en regardant autour de lui, l'air totalement décontracté. La jeune femme fut aussitôt prise de paranoïa, voyant des ombres suspectes bouger tout autour d'eux, mais elle n'entendait que l'écho de leurs pas sur le sol dallé du palais des sciences. L'étage était sans âme et plongé dans la pénombre. Seule la lumière des réverbères à l'extérieur illuminait le couloir par les grandes fenêtres. La jeune femme suivait à l'aveuglette le Dieu, se laissant guider par son bras enroulé autour du sien.

Après un long moment et une dizaine de marches plus loin, elle osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Loki la regarda du coin de l'œil, ne semblant comprendre.

- **À la femme de tout à l'heure, devant la vitrine. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour vous débarrasser d'elle aussi facilement ?** ajouta-t-elle afin de se faire comprendre.

Sa curiosité fit sourire le Dieu qui lâcha un petit ricanement.

**- Crois-moi, ma chère, tu ne voudrais pas le savoir.**

Kathe, de plus en plus curieuse, décida de ne pas lâcher le morceau.

- **Mais sérieusement, vous lui avez dit quoi ? Parce qu'elle s'est sauvée vachement vite quand même !** s'obstina-t-elle, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- **Heureux que ça te fasse autant plaisir ! **se moqua-t-il, remarquant le sourire de la jeune femme.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.**

Il releva un sourcil à la remarque, ne semblant réellement y croire. La petite humaine cachait mal ses pensées, et le Dieu lisait en elle avec une facilité qui le déconcertait un peu lui-même. Il s'habituait sans le vouloir à sa façon d'être, s'étonnant de moins en moins de ces réactions pourtant toujours surprenantes. Il y a quelques jours encore, elle l'aurait sermonné pour avoir ainsi traumatisé cette femme, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait au contraire l'approuver. La petite avait donc bien une part d'ombre en elle, comme tout le monde. Il en fut un peu rassuré mais se refusa à admettre qu'il appréciait de connaître les nouvelles facettes de la jeune femme.

- **Alors ?**

Kathe ne voulait pas laisser tomber, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte au bout du couloir.

- **Vous lui avez dit quoi ?**

Loki ouvrit ses fines lèvres pour parler lorsque la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années les regardait par-dessus ses petites lunettes. Kathe put voir son visage changer plusieurs fois de couleurs, passant du vert au blanc, tandis qu'il les dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, semblant les reconnaître.

Reprenant ses esprits, il voulut refermer brutalement la porte mais Loki l'en empêcha, bloquant la porte avec son pied. Il glissa une main dans l'entrebâillement pour l'ouvrir avec force. L'homme était loin d'être à la hauteur de la force physique du Dieu et il dut faire plusieurs pas en arrière pour ne pas être percuté.

Kathe fut d'abord prise de confusion, ne comprenant pas très bien la situation. Comme dans un rêve, elle vit le sceptre du Dieu apparaître. Il le fit tourner deux fois d'une seule main, prenant de l'élan pour frapper violemment l'homme en plein visage. Le coup venant d'en bas, le malheureux se retrouva un instant dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur un bureau au bout de la pièce. Après un silence pesant, l'homme se mit à gémir péniblement.

- **Bonjour professeur Richard**, susurra Loki.

Le Dieu s'approcha alors dangereusement de sa victime. Il leva son arme pour frapper une nouvelle fois mais Kathe, ayant enfin retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, se jeta littéralement sur lui, lui enserrant aussi fort que possible son bras armé.

- **Stop !**, hurla-t-elle. **Vous allez le tuer !**

Elle le sentit gronder tout contre elle, et ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir.

- **Lâche-moi !** cria-t-il à son tour, avec tellement de puissance qu'elle entendit ses oreilles siffler.

- **Non ! Vous allez le tuer !** répéta-t-elle, furieuse qu'il puisse ainsi passer outre leur accord. **On avait dit qu'on ferait à ma façon !**

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase, qu'il se dégageait brusquement d'elle, lui enserrant le bras violemment pour l'éloigner de lui. Il semblait hors de lui et jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme.

- **Très bien femme ! Fais donc comme bon te semble !** rugit-il, devenant plus menaçant. **Tu as deux minutes !**

Il serra un peu plus fort sa prise, la peau nue du bras de Kathe brûlant presque sous la froideur des mains du Dieu, pour finalement la lâcher en la bousculant au passage. Elle avait de moins en moins peur de lui maintenant, et son regard trembla à peine lorsqu'elle croisa une dernière fois, celui rageur du Dieu avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face pour aller refermer la porte du bureau.

Voyant qu'il partait ensuite faire les cent pas à travers la pièce, Kathe reporta son attention sur la victime toujours gémissante sur le bureau. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa une main délicate sur le corps blessé. La situation lui échappait totalement et elle avait bien du mal à savoir qu'elle posture adopter.

- **Est ce que tout vas bien ?** lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit mais elle le vit bouger. Richard se tourna vers elle, se redressant quelque peu sur ses bras, il la regardait avec des yeux effrayés.

Elle voulut l'aider à se relever mais ce dernier eut un violent mouvement de recul à son contact. Il dérapa du bureau et se retrouva les fesses par terre dans un petit couinement, perdant au passage ses lunettes. La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers lui, ramassant la paire de lunettes pour la lui tendre doucement.

- **Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi, monsieur Richard**, insista-t-elle. **Tout ce que nous voulons, ce sont des informations sur la relique d'Energie Noire, rien de plus.**

Le professeur sursauta lorsqu'il l'entendit parler de la relique et il la regarda avec des yeux qui paraissaient encore plus ronds sans ses lunettes. Kathe tenta de s'approcher un peu plus de lui : il était salement amoché et elle s'inquiétait de voir toujours plus de sang couler le long de sa tempe.

- **Laissez-moi vous aider,** lui proposa-t-elle, s'approchant tout doucement.

Elle fut ravie de ne pas le voir fuir une nouvelle fois.

Elle attrapa le mouchoir blanc qui dépassait de la veste du professeur pour le lui porter au front, tentant d'arrêter le saignement. Elle pouvait sentir tout le corps de l'homme trembler sous ses doigts, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait autant peur d'elle.

C'est vrai qu'elle « accompagnait » son agresseur mais il semblait il y avoir autre chose.

- **L… La relique ?** bredouilla-t-il au bout d'une minute.

- **Oui. Nous somme à sa recherche**.

Elle lança un regard à Loki en parlant, mais il continuait de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle savait cependant qu'il les écoutait avec la plus grande attention, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

- **Pouvez-vous nous dire où elle se trouve ?** demanda-t-elle un peu naïvement à Richard, pas vraiment sûre qu'il lui réponde.

- **Elle... Elle est dans la salle de réception, **bafouilla-t-il, la sueur commençant doucement à perler de sa peau.

- **Mensonge !**

Loki avait hurlé si fort et si subitement que Kathe et le professeur sursautèrent aussi violemment l'un que l'autre. La jeune femme le vit bondir sur le professeur à une vitesse vertigineuse, le soulevant avec une facilité aberrante du sol. Le petit homme était plutôt bien enrobé mais le Dieu démontra sa force encore une fois, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de battre des paupières que le professeur se retrouvait déjà à quelques centimètres du visage déformé de colère de Loki, ses pieds battant l'air frénétiquement.

- **Comment oses-tu ! Je devrais t'arracher les yeux !** lui cracha-t-il, ses lèvres fines retroussées par la rage, laissant apparaître des canines acérées.

Kathe paniqua, à peu près sûre que Loki finirait pas le mordre si elle n'intervenait pas. Elle se redressa vivement et chercha à se mettre entre les deux hommes, mais la prise du Dieu était si forte qu'elle s'acharnait pour rien : aucun d'eux ne bougeaient.

Loki fixait avec dégoût Richard tandis qu'il gigotait mollement entre ses griffes, n'accordant que très peu d'attention aux vaines tentatives de la jeune femme de les séparer.

- **Où est la vraie relique ?** hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Le professeur pâlit un peu plus et ferma les yeux.

**- Je vous l'ai dit ! Elle est en bas ! C'est la vraie, je vous le jure !**

La scène rappelait à la jeune femme sa propre rencontre avec le Dieu quelques semaines plus tôt. A l'époque, elle était encore la cible de sa fureur divine et maintenant qu'elle le voyait s'énerver sur quelqu'un d'autre, elle était bien heureuse que leur relation est un peu évoluée. Le Dieu ne s'adressait plus à elle avec autant de rage et de dégoût, comme il continuait de le faire avec les autres, et elle comprenait mieux les efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour ne pas massacrer tout le monde en début de soirée.

- **L'objet qui se trouve en bas est totalement dépourvu d'Energie Noire ! Ce n'est qu'un bijou comme un autre !** hurla à nouveau Loki, son visage déformé par la colère.

- **Oui ! La relique est vide !** répondit aussitôt Richard. **C'est... C'est le Shield qui...**

Loki lâcha violemment sa victime en grognant de rage.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?**

**- Ils...ils ont p... pris l'Energie Noire. Ils l'ont extraite de sa sphère protectrice pour la cacher en lieu sûre.**

**-Quoi ?!**

Loki semblait s'étrangler, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kathe sentit la peur l'envahir à la vue de son regard de fou.

- **La relique est v...vide,** bredouilla encore une fois le professeur, tremblant de plus en plus.

Loki s'éloigna d'eux, tout son corps tendu par la colère, et il repartit faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

- **Voilà pourquoi je l'ai prise pour une réplique,** maugréa-t-il pour lui-même, oubliant les deux humains à côté de lui. **Sans énergie, la relique peu passer pour n'importe quel bijou. J'aurais dû y penser !**

Il se tourna vers le professeur.

- **Pourquoi faire cela ? Seule la sphère protectrice permet d'utiliser l'Energie Noire correctement. Séparées, les deux parties n'ont plus aucunes utilités !**

Le professeur Richard restait silencieux.

- **Parle **! le menaça Loki, ses dents serrées à l'extrême.

- **Pour empêcher quiconque de l'utiliser,** fini par dire le professeur dans un souffle.

Le Dieu s'approcha alors à grands pas de lui. Arrivé à une certaine distance, il plaça son sceptre sous la gorge du malheureux, indifférent au hoquet de stupeur de Kathe.

- **Et, où le Shield a-t-il emmené l'Energie Noire ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui alarma la jeune femme.

- **Je...je ne peux pas...**

**- Mais bien sûr que si, vous pouvez.**

La tension était à couper au couteau et Kathe se surprit à sentir une sueur froide lui couler entre les omoplates. Mais elle n'osa pas bouger, encore moins pour se mettre en travers du chemin du Dieu lorsqu'il se pencha pour attraper une nouvelle fois, le malheureux par le col pour le soulever de terre.

- **Parle ... ou meurs**, lui susurra-t-il.

Le professeur ne parla pas mais son regard se perdit un instant sur la paperasse agglutinée sur son bureau. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Dieu, maître de la manipulation et du mensonge, comprenne que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait sous son nez. Il lâcha Richard, sans un regard de plus, et se concentra à fouiller frénétiquement les documents sur le bureau. Kathe le regardait faire, incapable de réagir tant la situation évoluait trop vite pour elle.

- **Que fait-on maintenant ?** demanda-t-elle timidement.

Après la chute du professeur sur le bureau, tout était en désordre, les documents étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le meuble et sur le sol, n'aidant pas Loki dans sa recherche. Kathe sursauta lorsque le regard acéré du Dieu se posa sur elle, cependant il semblait s'être calmé.

- **Il va falloir redescendre pour récupérer la relique**, lui répondit-il retournant à ces recherches.

Sa mâchoire se crispait de colère contre lui-même : il s'était trompé. Il était passé si près de la relique et pourtant il n'avait rien remarqué… Mais le Dieu oublia un instant sa colère lorsqu'il mit enfin la main sur ce qu'il cherchait : une large enveloppe sous ses yeux portait l'inscription « Projet Energie Noire ». Il reconnut instantanément le logo du Shield au dos de l'enveloppe. Un coup d'œil entre le pli du papier lui permit de constater qu'il avait trouvé les précieuses informations : il y avait plusieurs photos et ce qui ressemblait à une carte, pliée proprement et portant le logo du Shield.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et attrapa Kathe par le bras, enroulant ses doigts autour de son avant-bras pour la traîner à sa suite vers la porte du bureau. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à Richard, mais avant qu'ils n'aient atteint leur but, ce dernier s'adressa à eux avec force.

- **Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! La relique est trop instable, il ne faut pas l'utiliser ! (dit Richard)****  
**

Le ton désespéré fit tiquer la jeune femme qui se stoppa net pour se retourner vers l'homme toujours avachi au sol. Le sang continuait de couler sur son visage tâchant, peu à peu, sa chemise blanche qu'il portait sous sa veste sombre. Le mouchoir qu'il pressait contre sa tempe était totalement imbibé de sang et Kathe ressentit une grande pitié l'envahir.

« _Comment j'ai pu laisser faire ça ?_ »

Loki expira fortement par le nez et se retourna vers Richard.

- **Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais**, lança-t-il avec dégoût**. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! Je connais les pouvoirs de la relique et je saurai m'en servir à bon escient.**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser ! Vous risquez de détruire la planète toute entière ! **

Loki ricana dans sa barbe.

**- Ne fais pas l'erreur de te croire mon égal, humain**** ! ****Il est vrai que je n'ai pas d'âme pour utiliser la relique comme il se doit, mais je suis plus puissant que vous autres et je saurai canaliser le pouvoir de l'Énergie Noire**, rétorqua-t-il méchamment sous le regard stupéfait de sa compagne.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Le faite que la relique puisse détruire la planète se perdit tout au fond de ses pensées, tandis qu'une information plus étonnante prenait sa place : Loki n'avait pas d'âme ?

Malgré son esprit pourtant très cartésien, elle n'arrivait pas y croire : toute chose avait une âme ! La nature, les animaux, les humains et même les objets étaient pourvus d'âmes. Loin des dogmes religieux et des croyances, elle a toujours pensé que l'âme était l'esprit soufflant la vie sur toutes les choses de l'Univers, une puissance infinie et supérieure qui transcende l'espace et le temps.

Elle ne pouvait croire que l'homme à ses côtés en était dépourvu !

Richard déplaçait frénétiquement son regard de Kathe à Loki, pour finalement s'arrêter sur la jeune femme, son visage pâlissant de plus en plus. Avec le sang qui lui coulait du front, le contraste était impressionnant.

- **Non !** hurla-t-il, avec toute la force qui lui restait. **Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! Mademoiselle Crowford, je vous en prie, faites quelque chose !**

À l'entente de son nom de famille, Kathe se figea sur place.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?**

Les mots étaient sortis machinalement de sa bouche et elle fut surprise d'entendre Loki prononcer les mêmes en écho aux siens. Ils étaient tous les deux, stupéfaits.

- **Nous savons que vous avez téléphoné à votre mère aujourd'hui ! **continua-t-il vivement, ses yeux braqués sur la jeune femme.** Vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'aider ! Il n'est pas trop tard mademoiselle, aidez nous à l'arrêter ! Vous pourrez enfin rentrer chez vous !**

Kathe sentit le regard de Loki lui brûler le visage, il la dévisageait sûrement avec stupeur et beaucoup de colère, mais elle ne voulut pas vérifier. Elle était trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- **Je vous en prie**, la supplia-t-il encore.**Vous êtes humaine, avez un foyer, une famille qui vous aime, je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas que la Terre soit détruite ! On ne peut pas laisser Loki utiliser la relique ! Croyez-moi, elle est extrêmement dangereuse !**

- **Mais il y a les chitauris…,** tenta la jeune femme, certaine que Richard n'avait pas toutes les pièces du puzzle. **Et... Et les démons qui veulent aussi récupérer la relique, il vaut mieux l'envoyer loin d'ici. Loki pourra…**

Mais le professeur ne lui laissa pas le temps finir : il hurla un puissant « Non ! » et se jeta subitement sur son bureau, passant une main sous le meuble. Kathe entendit très distinctement la pression d'un bouton et un petit point rouge se mit aussitôt à clignoter sous le bureau.

- **C'est trop tard maintenant ! Le Shield va bientôt arriver, rendez-vous !**

Loki sortit un juron horrible dans une langue que Kathe ne reconnut pas et il se jeta à nouveau sur sa victime. Mais il se passa quelque chose de très étrange : Loki grogna encore une fois, reculant de plusieurs pas. Il semblait craindre quelque chose.

Richard tenait une boule lumineuse dans une main et il menaçait de la jeter sur le Dieu.

- **Ne faites pas ça,** souffla Loki entre ses dents. **Vous ignorez totalement ce qui se passera si vous utilisez cette énergie. Ça vous dépasse complètement !**

Richard tangua sur ses jambes mais serra plus fort la boule de lumière dans sa main, levée au-dessus de sa tête.

- **Vous ne me laissez pas le choix **! cria-t-il, semblant craquer sous la panique.

- **Je vous en prie, professeur...,** tenta la jeune femme, s'approchant doucement de lui.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle désamorce cette situation. Elle n'avait pas oublié les paroles du Dieu : si l'Énergie Noire était libérée, les démons ne mettraient pas longtemps à débarquer. Mais son mouvement d'approche paniqua encore plus Richard, qui voulut faire un pas en arrière mais trébucha sur tout son désordre éparpillé au sol.

La jeune femme vit la scène au ralenti. Le professeur tomba à la renverse, son gros ventre l'emportant en arrière et la boule de lumière lui échappa des doigts. La sphère s'envola dans les airs, propulsée par le mouvement frénétique de Richard qui tentait vainement d'amortir sa chute. Elle fit un long vol avant de s'écraser en mille morceaux au pied de la grande fenêtre au bout du bureau. Kathe vit les milliers de morceaux de verre se disperser partout dans la pièce, heurtant même le bout de ses chaussures à talons, malgré la distance. La lumière à l'intérieur de la boule de verre sembla stagner un court instant avant d'exploser dans une lumière ultra-violette. La vision était magnifique mais la jeune femme ne put observer le phénomène qu'une fraction de seconde avant que le corps du Dieu ne lui cache la vue. La serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, Loki la protégea de la déflagration de lumière et du souffle puissant qui l'accompagna.

Kathe resta un moment cachée entre ses bras, sentant un vent puissant la pousser en arrière. Quand le phénomène se fit de moins en moins violent, elle redressa timidement la tête pour découvrir, ébahi, toute la lumière aux reflets violets, monter le long des murs de la pièce, se concentrant au niveau du plafond. Les rayons bougeaient tels des vagues contre des rochers, s'entrechoquant entre eux dans de puissantes déflagrations bleutées.

La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux, persuadée d'halluciner !

Lorsque l'énergie reprit une forme unique pour disparaître dans un long filet de lumière violet à travers le mur, elle passa, comme une bourrasque de vent, à côté d'eux. Kathe crut s'envoler sous cette force, mais Loki la serra encore plus fort pour la maintenir tout contre lui.

Bizarrement, lorsque tout sembla fini, il ne la relâcha pas, plaçant sa bouche contre son oreille.

**- Katherine, **lui murmura-t-il,** il faut que tu ailles récupérer la relique pour moi.**

Elle ne comprit pas Loki et se dégagea légèrement de ses bras puissants pour le regarder en face. Son air était grave.

- **M... Mais vous ne venez pas avec moi ?** demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

Kathe avait du mal à rassembler ses idées, les cheveux en bataille partout autour de son visage et les yeux encore éblouis par cette étrange lumière.

- **Il va y avoir comme un contretemps, je le crains,** lui expliqua-t-il doucement.** On se retrouve à l'hôtel si ça tourne mal.**

Et comme si il l'avait deviné, la fenêtre du bureau explosa, envoyant des centaines de débris de verre dans tous les sens. Loki poussa brusquement la jeune femme en arrière, qui couina en heurtant le montant en bois de la porte du bureau. Il lui lança un dernier regard appuyé, mouvant ses lèvres fines pour prononcer quelques mots, sans pour autant faire entendre sa voix.

- **Vas-y ! **

Mais Kathe elle était clouée sur place.

Incapable de bouger, elle regardait, avec des yeux ronds, le type débarqué par la fenêtre du bureau. Ce dernier avait fait une sorte de galipette pour se réceptionner, en douceur, sur le sol. Son costume bleu et l'étoile argentée sur son torse entraînèrent une sorte d'électrochoc dans le cerveau de Kathe et elle resta figée sous cette apparition incroyable ! Captain America se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, les regardant avec mépris.

Loki tournait le dos à la jeune femme et elle ne put distinguer son expression.

**- Captain..., **susurra-t-il**. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir !**

- **Pas pour moi, Loki**, cracha le héros en le toisant méchamment.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre au même moment, semblant entendre un signal de départ silencieux qui les poussait à se battre, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme. C'est uniquement par instinct de survie, qu'elle se remit prestement sur ses deux pieds, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la poignée de la porte. Loki fit jaillir des boules de magie bleue qui explosaient avec fracas sur le bouclier de Captain America, envoyant des débris partout dans la salle. L'espace étant réduit, la jeune femme se prit plusieurs projectiles perdus, avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte pour fuir le combat. Il y eut une nouvelle explosion qui propulsa la jeune femme à travers le couloir, tandis que d'énorme débris bouchaient violemment la porte du bureau dans un bruit d'effondrement. Kathe s'inquiéta pour Loki, resté dans la pièce qui venait apparemment de s'effondrer, mais fut vite rassurée lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit du combat qui continuait, devenant même de plus en plus fort. Les deux hommes faisaient trembler le bâtiment qui s'effritait à chaque nouvelle secousse, faisant dangereusement tomber de la poussière du plafond. La jeune femme, inquiète, se releva avec peine, sa chute avait été plutôt magistrale et des dizaines d'égratignures parsemaient ses bras et ses jambes, mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire pas la douleur et dès qu'elle fut à peu près sûre de tenir debout sur ses talons, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put à travers le couloir.

Les voiles de sa robe virevoltaient autour de ses jambes à mesure qu'elle prenait de la vitesse. L'écho puissant de ses talons frappant le sol dallé, résonnait à l'infini tout autour d'elle, l'éloignant toujours plus du fracas de la bataille dans son dos. Mais il lui semblait que tout l'immeuble tremblait autour d'elle maintenant, et la panique lui serra encore plus la gorge lorsqu'elle crut reconnaître le grognement sinistre qui montait doucement. Elle accéléra encore plus le rythme, la gorge brûlante, quand des hurlements se firent entendre dans le bâtiment.

Fin chapitre 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Kathe courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle poussait de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes, faisant de grandes enjambées à travers les interminables couloirs du palais des sciences. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre dans les escaliers qu'elle dévala toute vitesse, trébuchant plusieurs fois de suite. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des marches, elle dut poser une main sur le sol pour ne pas s'affaler de tout son long, mais elle ne perdit pas une minute de plus et repartit de plus belle, sprintant comme jamais vers la salle de réception.

La panique lui tordait littéralement le ventre et elle manqua une nouvelle fois de tomber, jetant des regards apeurés tout autour d'elle. Le grondement se faisait de plus en plus fort et, une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, elle pouvait presque sentir les plaques de marbres trembler sous ses pieds.

Malgré la distance qui la séparait de la foule, Kathe pouvait parfaitement entendre le brouhaha de panique et les hurlements qui s'échappaient de la salle de réception.

Sans trop savoir comment, elle retrouva la porte par laquelle ils étaient passés un peu plus tôt, mais la poignée resta bloquée sous ses doigts. Un horrible juron s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur la porte verrouillée, frappant vainement le bois massif qui la séparait de la relique. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen d'approcher la relique, même si les hurlements, qui s'échappaient de l'autre côté de la porte l'effrayaient de plus en plus.

La jeune femme savait que le temps lui était compté : si elle ne s'emparait pas de la relique, les extraterrestres le feraient à sa place.

Elle décida de laisser tomber la porte et fit un demi-tour rapide pour reprendre l'escalier un peu plus loin. Montant rapidement un étage, le bruit à l'intérieur de la salle de réception se fit de plus en plus clair à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du balcon qui encerclait la pièce. Cachée derrière un pan de mur, elle se fit aussi discrète que possible en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la situation dans la grande salle. Le spectacle était atroce; une vingtaine de guerriers chitauris massacraient la foule sans aucune pitié. Tirant des boules d'énergies bleues de leurs lances, ils tuaient sans aucune distinction. Les gens hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens pour se protéger mais ils étaient de moins en moins à être encore en vie, et là où la jeune femme avait pu voir des centaines de gens danser en début de soirée, il n'y avait plus que des corps sans vie et du sang tout partout. Elle en eut la nausée et tenta difficilement de reprendre son souffle après avoir couru comme une dératée à travers tout le bâtiment.

-**Il faut que je descende**, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, pas très sûre de vouloir vraiment le faire.

Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Que dirait-elle au Dieu si elle revenait sans la relique ?

Aurait-elle seulement le temps de parler avant qu'il ne la tue pour avoir laissé les démons et les chitauris mettre la main dessus ?

Elle imaginait mal Loki réagir calmement, en sachant qu'il resterait certainement bloqué toute sa vie sur la Terre… Elle se donna mentalement du courage, après tout, soit les chitauris la réduisaient en charpie, soit le Dieu s'en chargerait. Elle préférait mourir tout de suite rapidement, que lentement, et très certainement sadiquement par Loki plus tard.

Elle fit un timide mouvement pour s'approcher de la rambarde du balcon mais un grognement strident se fit entendre à côté d'elle, lui faisant tout de suite regretter son geste. Deux chitauris venaient de sauter sur le balcon à quelques mètres d'elle et ils l'avaient repéré.

Stupidement, elle se figea sur place, ne cherchant pas à fuir. Elle pensait que sa fin était proche alors que leurs lances meurtrières se pointaient dans sa direction. Sa dernière pensée fut pour maudire Loki, juste avant de voir la lumière bleue s'échapper des armes.

- **Attention !** hurla une voix dans son dos avant qu'elle ne se retrouve violemment plaquée au sol par un corps lourd, échappant de justesse à la boule d'énergie qui fonçait sur eux.

Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa sous le choc et elle eut à peine le temps de placer sa main au niveau de son visage, évitant ainsi à sa tête de percuter le marbre glacé. Elle entendit ensuite un bruit étrange, comme un élastique qui lâchait avec force sous la pression.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une ombre partir rapidement vers les deux monstres. Un instant, elle crut reconnaître une flèche mais l'information montait à peine à son cerveau qu'une main plaqua sa tête sur le sol. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une explosion terrible fit trembler tout le balcon et les deux extraterrestres disparurent dans une boule de feu qui gonfla dangereusement avant de se résorber dans un souffle puissant. L'odeur de brûlé était infecte et les corps des deux monstres couinaient atrocement, semblant cuire sur place. La jeune femme se releva péniblement, aidée par deux grandes mains chaudes. Elle ne put empêcher un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle croisa un regard qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnu.

- **Toi**, murmura la voix de l'agent.

Barton la regardait avec incrédulité. Sa main se serra plus fort sur le bras de Kathe alors qu'il commençait à faire le lien entre l'attaque extraterrestre et la présence de la jeune femme.

- **Où est-il ? Où est Loki ?** demanda-t-il sévèrement.

Kathe se fit quelque peu secouer par l'agent mais ne s'en formalisa que très peu au point où elle en était ! En revanche, elle crut s'étrangler lorsqu'une dizaine de chitauris apparurent sur le balcon, sans doute attirés par l'explosion.

Barton s'en rendit également compte et réagit au quart de tour, attrapant plusieurs flèches dans son carquois pour les tirer une par une sur les monstres, faisant mouche à chaque fois. Mais leurs agresseurs avaient l'avantage du nombre et leurs répliques ne se firent pas attendre. L'agent poussa violemment la jeune femme en arrière, lui évitant d'être touchée par une boule d'énergie.

Seulement, cette dernière perdit son équilibre déjà précaire et trébucha plusieurs fois à reculons, avant de heurter la rambarde du balcon. Son corps pencha dangereusement en arrière et, au moment où elle pensait retrouver son équilibre, une nouvelle déflagration bleutée explosa devant elle. Le souffle la propulsa brutalement en arrière et elle ne put que battre vainement des bras alors qu'elle partait à la renverse par-dessus la rambarde du balcon.

La surprise fut telle qu'aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Le corps crispé à l'extrême, elle chercha à se rattraper à n'importe quoi, ses doigts s'agrippant avec force à la tenture qui ornait la salle. Elle heurta un des grands piliers en pierre qui soutenaient le balcon en stoppant net sa chute. Le choc fut rude mais il lui permit également de raffermir sa prise sur la teinture qui tombait en cascade jusqu'à l'étage d'en dessous. Le tissu craqua sous son poids et toute la tenture tomba avec la jeune femme. Mais Kathe avait réussi à ralentir sa chute et c'est sans trop de dégâts qu'elle atterrit sur ses deux pieds, la tenture lui tombant sur la tête.

« _Ça y est... je suis en bas_... » pensa-t-elle ironiquement, sentant son dos hurler de douleur là où elle avait heurté la pierre.

Elle resta un instant immobile avant d'oser bouger à nouveau. Elle attendait de retrouver l'usage total de son corps afin d'être tout à fait sûre de n'avoir aucun os brisé. Mais, au bout d'un moment, ne voulant pas se faire tuer, elle se força à bouger. Elle entendait très distinctement les gens supplier pour leurs vies et quand elle sortit la tête de dessous la teinture, elle voyait des personnes courir dans tous les sens et tomber morts sous les explosions de lumières bleus.

Kathe décida de faire comme beaucoup d'entre eux, se cachant rapidement derrière le pilier en pierre le plus proche. Cherchant à toujours rester dans l'angle mort des chitauris, elle se déplaça de pilier en pilier, jusqu'au bout de la salle : là où se trouvait la relique.

Elle croisa les doigts, espérant ne trouver personne dans la petit salle sous le porche pas de monstres en tout cas ! Mais elle déchanta vite lorsque les grognements stridents des chitauris arrivèrent jusqu'à elle. Cachée derrière une tenture, respirant le plus doucement possible malgré sa gorge douloureuse d'avoir tant couru, elle distingua cinq extraterrestres.

Zigzaguant entre les vitrines brisées, ils tuaient cruellement tous les malheureux qui avaient cru pouvoir se cacher ici. La vision était cauchemardesque et Kathe eut bien du mal à détourner son regard des victimes pour partir à la recherche de la précieuse relique. Son angoisse monta d'un cran lorsque le grondement sous ses pieds s'arrêta net, les chitauris semblèrent le remarquer eux-aussi et arrêtèrent un instant leurs carnages. Kathe retint difficilement un couinement de s'échapper de sa gorge alors qu'une vapeur noire commençait doucement à glisser entre ses pieds.

Le Démon arrivait !

Cette pensée la força à réagir : elle sortit de sa cachette à la vitesse de l'éclair, faisant le moins de bruit possible malgré ses talons qui frottaient contre le verre brisé, dispersé un peu partout sur le sol. Elle se cacha derrière le montant d'une vitrine alors qu'un chitauris se tournait dans sa direction.

_« Seigneur, merci de m'avoir faite si petite ! Je peux me cacher derrière les présentoirs tout en avançant discrètement vers la vitrine qui m'intéresse le plus ! » _pensa la jeune femme.

Par chance la vitrine se trouvait à l'extrémité gauche de la salle, à une distance plus que raisonnable des guerriers et de leurs armes.

Kathe poussa un juron silencieux, se retenant difficilement de frapper du poing sur le présentoir de la relique lorsqu'elle le trouva vide. Elle fouilla du regard les alentours mais ne trouva que bouts de verre et tâches de sang. Sans parler de ce nuage noir qui montait de plus en plus dans la pièce, enveloppant tout doucement le sol et les murs. La chaleur montait d'un cran à chaque fois que la vapeur gonflait un peu plus, et bientôt la jeune femme se mit à transpirer, malgré la robe légère qu'elle portait...

Une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'une autre se plaqua sur sa bouche. Kathe s'apprêtait à crier, mais elle reconnut rapidement l'agent du Shield et se calma légèrement, ayant bien plus à craindre des monstres et du Démon, qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver, que de cet humain qui semblait insignifiant comparé à eux !

- **Il faut partir d'ici, et tout de suite mademoiselle Crowford !** lui ordonna-t-il dans un souffle presque menaçant.

Mais la jeune femme secoua frénétiquement de la tête.

- **Pas question, **murmura-t-elle**. Un démon va bientôt arriver et s'il trouve la relique...**

Mais elle ne sut terminer sa phrase…

Si le démon trouvait la relique, alors quoi ? La planète sera détruite ?

Il semblait à la jeune femme que le Shield craignait tout autant qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains de Loki, mais savait-il vraiment tout ?

Et elle, savait-elle vraiment tout ?

Coincée dans une situation dangereuse, craignant pour sa vie, Kathe n'était plus sûre de rien. Mais les yeux de glace du Dieu la hantaient et elle voulait croire plus que tout en lui.

- **On ne peut pas laisser ces monstres mettre la main sur la relique ! Ils ne détruiront pas seulement la planète, mais l'univers tout entier ! Je préfère encore la donner à Loki plutôt que de la voir entre les doigts de ces extraterrestres,** continua-t-elle vivement, prenant grand soin de ne pas se faire repérer. **Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai une relique à trouver, et il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.**

**- Il arrive…, **murmura-t-elle horrifiée.

Barton semblait comprendre de qui elle parlait, aucun doute qu'il n'avait pu oublier le démon qu'ils avaient rencontré dans le bâtiment des sciences de l'Université quelques jours plutôt. Il la relâcha et elle en profita pour partir à la recherche du bijou dans les gravas qui les entouraient.

La chaleur devenait de plus en plus suffocante et les hurlements dans la salle reprirent de plus belle. Le corps de Barton se crispa tout entier lorsqu'il s'aperçut, bien avant la jeune femme, que plusieurs chitauris s'avançaient vers eux. Il décida d'intervenir avant qu'ils ne soient trop proches, bondissant hors de sa cachette et tirant plusieurs flèches dans leurs directions. Plusieurs corps tombèrent instantanément et la jeune femme fut bien contente qu'il n'ait pas eu, une nouvelle fois, la brillante idée de tout faire exploser.

Elle se força à bouger, constatant que la relique n'était dans ce coin-là. Elle fut prise de panique lorsque des boules de feu se mirent à apparaître tout autour d'elle, comme la dernière fois. Puis une déflagration bleue percuta une vitrine à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle, la projetant violemment en arrière. Son dos déjà douloureux percuta une des rares vitrines encore intacte, le verre se brisa encore un peu plus sous son poids, dessinant d'étranges arabesques avant de se briser pour de bon quand une nouvelle explosion retentit violemment. Seul un miracle lui permit d'éviter la déflagration : son corps s'étant soulevé de douleur, elle avait glissée du présentoir échappant de justesse à une mort certaine.

Kathe, sous le choc, fit un nouveau bond en arrière et se laissa mollement retomber au sol, un peu plus loin. Elle resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, avachit de tout son long sur le sol parmi tous les débris. Elle tentait de se faire passer pour morte et cela semblait marcher, aucune autre explosion ne survenant. Elle osa relever tout doucement la tête, la poussière tombant de ses cheveux, des bout de verres lui collant partout à la peau, et observa ce qui l'entourait.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle distingua une étrange lueur entre deux vapeurs de fumée noire. Les reflets violets lui rappelaient étrangement ceux qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau du professeur Richard et elle n'osa croire qu'elle avait retrouvé la relique avant de tendre le bras pour s'emparer de l'objet, ses doigts disparaissant une seconde à travers un nuage d'encre. Elle trouva rapidement la chaîne du bijou et tira doucement dessus pour faire apparaître la relique sous ses yeux. Un instant, elle eut un léger doute à la vue de la bille dans sa cage d'argent, cette dernière n'était plus tout à fait noire et un petit filet de lumière violette brillait en son centre.

Une sensation très étrange l'a pris tout entière alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans la sphère, observant de plus près la lumière se mouvoir à l'intérieur. Il lui semblait un instant sentir cette énergie lui passer dans tout le corps, et c'est dans un sursaut qu'elle se releva prestement sur ses deux pieds.

Complètement inconsciente du danger, elle leva la relique au-dessus de sa tête, voulant prévenir l'agent du Shield qu'elle l'avait enfin trouvé.

- **Je l'ai trouvé !** cria-t-elle bien fort en se tournant vers Barton.

Ce dernier la regarda avec des yeux ronds et Kathe se rendit compte qu'un silence pesant s'était installé tout autour d'elle depuis une bonne minute déjà. Les reflets de la relique l'avaient tellement hypnotisée, la déconnectant complètement de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Tout le sang de Kathe quitta son visage et son bras redescendit lentement alors qu'elle rencontrait les yeux de braise d'une immense silhouette de fumée noire. La jeune femme observait le sourire démoniaque s'étirer tout doucement alors que le Démon semblait la reconnaître. L'air devint tellement chaud autour de lui qu'il s'échappait par vague bouillante dans tous les sens.

- **Attrapez-la, **murmura-t-il dans un souffle horrible aux guerriers chitauris que Barton n'avait pas encore abattu.

Sa voix semblait sortir de partout, comme si plusieurs personnes criaient en même temps. L'ordre était sévère, n'accordant aucune marge d'erreur aux guerriers qui se jetèrent sur la jeune femme.

Elle poussa un véritable hurlement et fit volte-face aussi vite qu'elle le put. Cherchant désespérément une sortie, elle se précipita vers la porte dans un coin de la salle, oubliant qu'elle était toujours verrouillée. Un couinement de panique lui tordit la gorge quand elle réalisa son erreur, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Plaquée contre la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir, elle se retourna vers la salle pour voir les monstres se précipiter vers elle. Ils bondirent sur la jeune femme, les mains tendues. Kathe, effrayée, ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas de les regarder d'aussi près et encore moins de voir leurs doigts verdâtres se tendre dans sa direction.

Mais il se passa autre chose qu'un contact dégoûtant avec leurs doigts, les mains des chitauris ne la touchant même pas. Ils la heurtèrent de plein fouet coupant complètement le souffle à la jeune femme qui se prit quelque chose de lourd sur le ventre avant d'entendre le montant de la porte craquer sous la pression des monstres s'écrasant violemment contre elle.

Le bois céda dans un horrible fracas, projetant Kathe en arrière, le long du couloir. Elle fit plusieurs roulades, cherchant à rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules pour amortir la chute. Les bras autour de sa tête, elle finit sa course contre une immense armoire et ne put empêcher sa tête de cogner violemment contre le bois massif du meuble.

Elle en perdit tous ces repères.

Cherchant à retrouver le haut du bas, tellement elle avait été valdinguée dans tous les sens, elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières; sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement souffrir quand elle respirait et elle avait un mal fou à aspirer assez d'oxygène pour alimenter convenablement son cerveau. Retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de ses membres, elle gémit de douleur en portant machinalement une main à sa poitrine, massant ses côtes pour faire disparaître la douleur. Elle remarqua alors la relique, enroulée autour de ces doigts par sa fine chaîne en argent. La jeune femme l'avait inconsciemment serrée de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la lâcher dans tout ce chaos.

Kathe sembla retrouver le sens de la réalité et jeta un regard frénétique tout autour d'elle. Appuyée contre l'armoire à plusieurs mètres de ce qui restait de la porte, elle vit très nettement Barton courir vers elle. Mais il ne fit pas deux mètres, qu'un nuage de fumée noir le percuta sur le côté avec tellement de force que l'homme se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres, disparaissant de la vision de la jeune femme.

Elle réalisa qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie encore une fois !

Tous les chitauris autour d'elle étaient mort sur le coup et sans trop savoir comment il avait fait, l'agent lui avait offert une véritable sortie de secours.

Tremblante, elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour se remettre debout, serrant de toute sa poigne la relique entre ses doigts. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les yeux de feu du démon la toiser de toute sa hauteur au bout du couloir avant qu'elle ne fasse volte-face pour s'enfuir en courant.

Un hurlement horrible explosa dans son dos, les milliers de voix du démon grognant toutes en même temps. Ce bruit sortit tout droit des enfers glaça la jeune femme des pieds à la tête et elle accéléra encore plus, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce monstre.

Sans savoir comment elle pouvait courir aussi vite avec ses chaussures talons sans se vautrer de tout son long à chaque enjambée, elle fila à toute vitesse vers l'escalier. Escaladant les marches quatre à quatre, elle se permit un coup d'œil paniqué dans son dos, une fois arrivée au premier étage. Son cœur s'emballa encore un peu plus en constatant que la fumée noire la suivait tout aussi rapidement. S'enroulant dans tous les sens à sa suite, elle longeait le sol sans jamais le toucher, semblant flotter tel un filet de vapeur d'encre. La créature menaçante s'approchait dangereusement de Kathe et elle repartit de plus belle dans sa course folle.

Elle prit subitement à droite, s'éloignant du couloir principal du premier étage pour entrer rapidement dans une salle. Refermant violemment la porte derrière elle, elle se faufila entre plusieurs plans de travail d'un blanc immaculé pour s'éloigner rapidement vers une autre porte. Se doutant qu'elle pouvait passer de salles en salles, la jeune femme se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, cherchant un moyen d'échapper au démon qui la poursuivait. Mais son cerveau restait complètement vide malgré l'adrénaline qui lui parcourait tout le corps, semblant ralentir la réalité tout autour d'elle. Elle vit le démon enfoncer la porte de la pièce dans un craquement sinistre. Une boule de fumée envahit aussitôt la salle, augmentant considérablement la température, Kathe étouffa de nouveau sous la chaleur infernale que dégageait cette chose et recula encore de plusieurs pas.

Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement une solution si elle ne voulait pas finir en saucisse grillée. Elle constata avec stupeur qu'elle se trouvait dans un laboratoire de chimie.

Sa note à l'examen de sciences au lycée avait été catastrophique ! N'ayant jamais eu aucune affinité avec l'art compliqué de la physique-chimie, elle avait oublié la moitié du programme, l'examen à peine terminé. Mais il y avait une chose que la jeune femme n'oublierait jamais : un cours mémorable où un de ses camarades avait littéralement fait exploser toute la classe avec un malheureux mélange de deux petits ingrédients et d'une flamme mal-contrôlée. Son camarde avait été surnommé par les autres élèves « le héros » jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, car il en avait fallu d'un cheveu pour que leur prof de sciences - que tous les étudiants haïssaient - ne s'enflamme tout entier avec sa blouse ! Ce souvenir grotesque lui revint dans un flash quand ses yeux trouvèrent un gros récipient contenant un liquide transparent. Le nom sur l'étiquette lui sauta aux yeux et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule chance de se sortir de cette merde.

« _Il faut parfois combattre le feu par le feu !_ » pensa la jeune femme. Elle essaya de se donner du courage pour accomplir une folie qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé reproduire si la situation n'était pas déjà aussi dangereuse.

Kathe tendit le bras en direction du récipient pour le ramener près d'elle et, avant que le nuage sombre n'ait eu le temps de prendre une silhouette humaine, elle se précipita sur lui pour l'asperger avec le liquide. Ce dernier s'enflamma instantanément, brûlant légèrement le bout des doigts de la jeune femme qui poussa un cris de douleur avant de lâcher le récipient qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un grand fracas de verre brisé. Le liquide qui se répandit s'enflamma à son tour, forçant Kathe à faire plusieurs pas en arrière si elle ne voulait pas voir sa robe brûler. Elle paniqua lorsque le liquide tombé sur ses chaussures s'enflamma à son tour mais après plusieurs mouvements frénétiques des jambes, elle réussit à éteindre les petites flammes.

Un rire gras emplit la pièce et le Démon s'adressa à elle tout en l'observant à travers les flammes qui l'encerclaient.

- **C'est peine perdue petite humaine,** ricana-t-il, **tu ne peux pas me tuer par le feu. Je suis le feu !**

Le démon jubilait devant l'air effrayée de Kathe, puis son regard de braise se posa sur la relique qu'elle tenait dans une de ses mains.

- **Donne-moi la relique !** susurra-t-il, dans une très mauvaise imitation du Loki.

Ce fut plus le ton raté du démon que sa menace qui fit réagir la jeune femme.

- **Jamais !** hurla-t-elle, bien décidée à finir en beauté.

Le Démon partit aussitôt dans un rire tonitruant, faisant trembler l'édifice tout autour de lui; la poussière tomba en pluie sur les cheveux en bataille de Kathe qui s'était crispée de terreur sous ce rire horrible.

Il n'attendit pas plus et se précipita vers elle, semblant flotter à toute vitesse au-dessus du sol et envoyant des bourrasques de vent brûlant tout autour de lui. Kathe réagit elle aussi au quart de tour, attrapant absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la main, elle le balançait de toutes ses forces sur le Démon, toujours en flamme. Les différentes bouteilles et récipients en verre se brisaient un par un sur la silhouette de fumée qui la poursuivait à travers la pièce.

À un moment, elle trouva un liquide jaunâtre qui fit son petit effet contre le monstre, ce dernier siffla de douleur, crachant une gerbe de braises ardentes. Elle en profita aussitôt pour s'éloigner un peu plus de lui, s'écrasant avec force sur la porte du fond pour l'ouvrir dans des gestes rendus frénétiques par la peur. Son cœur cognait affreusement dans sa cage thoracique, l'empêchant de réfléchir avec calme.

Kathe passa la porte juste à temps avant qu'elle ne parte totalement en flamme, le Démon toujours à ses trousses et surtout très en colère.

- **Sale petite garce !** cracha-t-il, cherchant une nouvelle fois à s'approcher d'elle.

Mais le laboratoire dans cette nouvelle pièce était tout autant garni de produits chimiques que dans la précédente salle. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kathe, qui se jeta sur le premier bidon venu. Le soulevant au-dessus de sa tête, elle ne regarda même pas où elle le balançait quand elle le passa par-dessus son épaule avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait.

Elle entendit la plastique du bidon couiner au contact brûlant du monstre et ce dernier émit une nouvelle fois un hurlement atroce en se prenant le liquide quand le plastique craqua pour de bon sous la chaleur.

Mais Kathe n'était pas vraiment fière d'elle, pour l'instant elle n'arrivait qu'à l'énerver d'avantage sans jamais lui faire de réelles blessures. Elle chercha une nouvelle fois tout autour d'elle le produit qui lui manquait. Mais il y en avait des dizaines et dans des fioles de toutes les tailles sur les plans de travail, tellement qu'elle ne savait où donner de la tête. Continuant d'attraper au hasard tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, elle chercha à garder la distance respectable qu'elle avait réussi à mettre entre eux. Mais quand elle pensa enfin pouvoir prendre le dessus, le Démon pointa une paume ouverte dans sa direction entre les flammes l'entourant devenues presque bleu sous l'effet des produits chimiques qui semblaient lui faire atrocement mal. Une boule d'énergie s'échappa de sa main et fonça à toute vitesse vers la jeune femme qui se la prit en pleine poitrine. Criant sous la douleur, elle se sentit s'envoler dans les airs avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol, disparaissant derrière un des plans de travail.

Le Démon partit de nouveau dans un rire gras en voyant le corps de l'humaine s'envoler comme une poupée de chiffon pour aller s'écraser un peu plus loin. Ne doutant pas un instant de l'avoir couchée sur place, il prit tout son temps pour s'approcher du plan de travail derrière lequel elle était tombée. Jubilant déjà de la découvrir toute disloquée sur le carrelage du laboratoire. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que le corps meurtri d'une femme, et il prit un plaisir certain à éloigner le moment où enfin il pourrait voir son sang couler. Tout en marchant lentement, il parla pour lui-même, croyant Kathe inconsciente derrière le bureau.

- **Et bien, pour une humaine, je dois dire que tu es plutôt coriace ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'Asgardien tient autant à toi **! lança-t-il, ricanant méchamment. **Je prendrai un plaisir infini à démembrer ton corps pour ensuite l'offrir au Dieu, juste avant de le tuer à son tour. Votre résistance n'a que trop duré, et il est temps pour toi de le regretter. Ma petite humai...**

Le Démon ne finit pas sa phrase.

Étonné de ne découvrir un grand vide derrière le plan de travail, là où il pensait trouver le corps presque sans vie de la jeune femme. Mais il n'y avait qu'une petite tâche de sang où elle avait percutée le sol.

Il se retourna en grognant de colère et découvrit Kathe à plusieurs mètres de lui. Elle le toisait avec mépris, fière de sa petite mise en scène et bien contente que ce crétin soit tombé dans le panneau. Cela lui avait permis d'obtenir quelques précieuses secondes pour mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait depuis le début.

- **Essaie toujours, pauvre con **! lui cracha-t-elle au visage, l'une de ses mains serrant toujours la chaîne argentée de la relique, enroulée entre ses doigts, tandis que l'autre tenait fermement une bouteille en verre.

Elle fit un puissant mouvement de bras, jetant de toutes ses forces la bouteille aux pieds de la silhouette de fumée noire. La réaction chimique qu'elle attendait ne se fit pas attendre et elle aperçut la braise entre les lèvres du démon durcir d'un coup avant qu'il ne parte dans un tourbillon de fumée en hurlant de douleur. Les milliers de voix se brisèrent sous sa souffrance et le Démon partit dans un couinement horriblement strident, à tel point que Kathe dut presser avec force ses mains sur ses oreilles pour que ses tympans n'explosent pas.

Le tourbillon se fit plus violent encore et sa robe s'envola dans tous les sens en même temps que ses cheveux, Elle comprit qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se sorte de là, car sans Loki pour la protéger, elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau si le Démon refaisait son petit tour de passe-passe de la dernière fois. Et elle repensa une seconde à la pauvre Darcy, dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis, mais qu'elle espérait sincèrement rétablie.

Elle chercha difficilement à atteindre la porte de sortie; ses talons glissant sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher sur le carrelage. Tout son corps étant poussé par le souffle brûlant qui tournait autour d'elle. S'éloignant péniblement du tourbillon de flammes et de braises, elle atteignit son but au bout d'un moment interminable. Elle mit toute ses forces à tirer la porte pour réussir à l'ouvrir, malgré la pression du vent qui poussait le montant dans l'autre sens. Quand elle put enfin faire un appel d'air, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, manquant de la percuter au visage.

L'air glacial derrière la porte, en comparaison à la fournaise présente dans la salle, lui souffla au visage et elle se jeta à tout vitesse à l'extérieur du laboratoire. Fuyant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait le Démon, elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans le couloir principal. Le hurlement du démon reprit de plus belle dans son dos et elle se permit un regard en arrière en s'éloignant rapidement vers les escaliers. Le tourbillon de fumée se transformait maintenant en boule immense qui ne cessait de grossir encore et encore. À tel point qu'elle devint trop grosse pour la pièce et qu'elle se mit à envahir le couloir, s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune femme qui ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et escalada rapidement les escaliers pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la fumée qui continuait d'enfler.

Elle arrivait tout juste au dernier étage du bâtiment lorsque l'escalier s'effondra violemment derrière elle. La pierre se dérobant sous ses pieds, Kathe se précipita dans le couloir principal de cet étage - ressemblant à tous les autres - tandis que tout l'immeuble se scindait en deux. L'escalier s'écroula sur lui-même dans un tumulte infernal. Un grondement sembla monter sous les talons de Kathe qui dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son équilibre, sous le violent tremblement qui suivit. La pierre remua tout autour d'elle et elle s'étouffa à moitié dans la poussière qui envahit peu à peu tout le couloir, des milliers de grains lui rentrant désagréablement dans son nez et sa bouche. Elle toussa plusieurs fois avant de réussir à reprendre son souffle, malgré la douleur à sa poitrine qui ne voulait toujours pas partir. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant de les humidifier pour se débarrasser de la couche de poussière qui la piquait atrocement à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait des paupières.

La jeune femme resta un moment interdite. Cachée dans un nuage de poussière, elle ne distinguait même le mur en face d'elle et une panique sourde la pris quand celui sur lequel elle avait pris appui se mit à trembler de plus en plus, tandis que le grondement se rapprochait d'elle.

Elle trébucha plusieurs fois en arrière, avant de se forcer à se détourner du bruit pour s'éloigner à tâtons dans la direction inverse. Se faisant la plus discrète possible, elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de couiner de peur lorsque la température autour d'elle devint plus cuisante, la prévenant ainsi que le Démon était tout près.

Si près qu'elle pouvait presque sentir le souffle brûlant lui caresser ses épaules nues.

Prise de panique, elle déglutit péniblement et continua à avancer lentement et le plus silencieusement possible, en ne marchant que sur la pointe de ses chaussures à talons pour ne pas se faire repérer.

La poussière commençait doucement à retomber et elle distingua un instant les deux yeux de feu du monstre à travers le voile épais. Kathe put même remarquer que la silhouette de fumée continuait de gonfler dans le couloir trop étroit pour lui.

- **Je te voix**, susurra le démon de façon si menaçante que Kathe en gémit de terreur.

Un rire mauvais se fit entendre, semblant sortir des murs.

La pierre trembla encore plus fort.

La chaleur devint suffocante et la jeune femme sentit tout son corps se mettre à transpirer. Elle cuisait littéralement et gémit de plus belle, sa respiration devenant soudainement douloureuse tant l'air lui brûlait la bouche.

Une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Sans trop savoir d'où lui venait cette idée lumineuse, Kathe retira ses chaussures à talons et les balança de toutes ses forces à travers le couloir. Elle les entendit heurter bruyamment le sol quelques mètres plus loin et se colla contre le mur tandis que le Démon se jetait en hurlant en direction du bruit. Il lui passa si près que la jeune femme sentit le bout de son nez chauffer atrocement. Un vent violent la balaya, la plaquant un peu plus au mur, mais elle se força à bouger le plus vite possible.

Pieds nus sur les gravats, elle s'enfuit en courant dans la direction inverse du démon, jouissant des quelques secondes d'avance qu'elle avait réussi à gagner.

Kathe entendit très distinctement le monstre hurler de rage dans son dos lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle l'avait encore roulé. Mais elle était déjà loin ! Une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda bêtement comment elle allait faire pour s'échapper sans escalier, mais elle était prête à sauter s'il le fallait. Elle ne laisserait pas le Démon l'attraper, ayant bien plus peur de lui que d'une malheureuse petite chute de cinq étages dans le vide !

Elle commença doucement à apercevoir l'autre moitié du bâtiment à seulement quelques mètres derrière le trou béant qui remplaçait maintenant l'escalier principal. Les plaques de marbre du rez-de-chaussée était arrivées jusqu'ici, en miettes, et tout menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Ne réfléchissant pas une minute de plus, elle déboula comme une folle vers l'immense ravin de béton, se préparant à sauter le plus loin possible pour atteindre l'autre côté du palais sans se soucier un instant de la douleur de ses pieds nus, courant sur le sol plein de gravats. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'à cet endroit même le toit s'était effondré, laissant entrer la lumière des étoiles au-dessus de sa tête.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle sauta dans le vide.

Prenant un puissant élan, elle ne put éviter le corps qui entrava subitement sa route. Elle n'aperçut qu'un costume bleu vif avant de fermer ses yeux sous le choc de l'impact de leur deux corps. Elle hoqueta de stupeur, la respiration coupée par sa douleur à la poitrine qui se réveillait violemment.

Kathe sentit le corps chaud et musclé tanguer légèrement lorsqu'elle le percuta, mais cela suffit amplement à le déstabiliser, son pied dérapant brusquement sur le rebord du ravin. Se sentant tomber à la renverse en même temps que ce corps lourd qui l'entraînait, la jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle croisa quelques secondes le regard de Captain America, tout aussi éberlué que le sien, tandis qu'ils perdaient totalement l'équilibre, chutant dangereusement dans le vide.

Mais la jeune femme sentit soudainement une main glacée lui attraper fermement le bras pour la retenir de tomber dans le vide.

Choquée, elle regarda impuissante le héros dégringoler tous les étages en chute libre, pour finalement s'écraser sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd qui résonna jusqu'à eux. Elle se sentit ensuite puissamment tirer en arrière et elle retrouva le rebord du ravin du bout des pieds. Tremblante comme une feuille, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au Dieu, mais se pencha tout de même en avant pour regarder l'uniforme bleu, tout au fond du ravin creusé au milieu du palais. Le corps de Rogers resta horriblement immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, elle en fut prise de nausées.

- **Mon dieu**, murmura Kathe, d'une voix blanche. **J'ai tué Captain America...**

Loki se pencha à son tour pour observer le corps au rez-de-chaussée - ou plutôt de ce qu'il restait du bâtiment à cet endroit - et ne put retenir un franc sourire élargir son visage tandis qu'il regardait avec amusement Captain America se relever difficilement de sa chute, tanguant plusieurs fois sur ses jambes avant de réussir à se remettre debout.

- **Ma chère**, ricana-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme, **je crains que tu n'aies raté ton coup ! C'est d'autant plus dommage que j'ai bien cru ne jamais réussir à me débarrasser de lui. C'est qu'il est plutôt coriace !**

La jeune femme se retourna vers le Dieu, complètement livide. Elle était rassurée de n'avoir rien commis d'irréparable, mais elle était horrifiée par le ton jovial du Dieu qui se moquait d'elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle se mit à le rouer de petits coups de poings sur le torse, sentant des larmes de fureur lui couler sur les joues.

- **Espèce de sale con ! J'ai bien failli me faire tuer et ça vous fait marrer ?!**

Loki laissa échapper un rire qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle voulut le gifler de toutes ses forces mais il lui attrapa le bras avec une facilité horripilante. Il semblait vouloir lancer une réplique moqueuse mais son sourire en coin se figea sur son visage lorsqu'il remarqua la relique enroulée autour des doigts de la jeune femme.

- **Tu l'as trouvé**…, murmura-t-il en scrutant le bijou entre les doigts de Kathe.

Il lui jeta un regard impressionné qui fit la rougir violemment.

**- Mais, tu es pieds nus !** ajouta-t-il étonné, la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

La jeune femme retrouva instantanément ses esprits et se rappela que le Démon devait toujours être à sa poursuite lorsque le sol se mit de nouveau à trembler. Le nuage de fumée noire apparut dans un grognement de rage, déboulant - tout comme elle - sous le ciel étoilé.

- **Ah ! J'ai aussi trouvé ça…,** ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser, sentant la tension redescendre étrangement maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau au côté de son compagnon de route.

Ce dernier ricana une nouvelle fois, s'amusant de l'humour décalé de la jeune femme dans cette situation qui la dépassait totalement.

_« Elle n'est vraiment pas du genre à lâcher le morceau celle-là_ » se dit-il, impressionné qu'elle ait fait exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé - allant même jusqu'à l'aider à se débarrasser du héros patriote. Voilà qu'elle lui prouvait son opiniâtreté une nouvelle fois, mettant toujours la barre plus haute quand il s'agissait de l'étonner.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard furieux, lui reprochant intérieurement de toujours tout prendre à la légère. À cause de lui, elle avait bien failli finir grillée, version barbecue humain, et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire qu'à en rire. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle voulut s'éloigner de lui lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle. Mais le Démon qui avançait trop rapidement à son goût l'en dissuada et elle se laissa finalement faire, se jetant presque dans les bras de Loki pour se protéger de la chaleur qui augmentait dangereusement.

Elle le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'elle le sentit la serrer fermement contre lui.

- **Prépare-toi,** murmura-t-il contre son oreille en la soulevant du sol.

- **Non attendez...,** tenta la jeune femme lorsqu'elle le sentit s'accroupir vivement au sol, prenant un appui puissant pour décoller. **Je déteste quand vous faites çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... !** hurla-t-elle au moment où il bondit violemment.

Le sol s'écarta bien trop rapidement et le cœur de Kathe s'envola dans sa poitrine, son cri se perdant à travers le rugissement bestial du démon.

- **Lokiiiiii !** hurlèrent les milliers de voix du monstre.

Il cracha un puissant jet de lave dans leur direction, semblant vomir toute les flammes de l'enfer.

Mais ils étaient déjà bien trop loin !

Le toit d'un immeuble voisin se rapprocha rapidement d'eux et Kathe se força à garder son calme, même si la vision du béton se rapprochant beaucoup trop vite pour elle, la terrorisait affreusement. Loki s'arrangeait toujours pour ajuster sa prise en fonction du moment, permettant à la jeune femme de ne jamais trop souffrir du choc répété de ses bonds puissants. Ses pieds s'écrasèrent avec tellement de force sur les bâtiments, que certains édifices craquèrent dangereusement.

Le Dieu s'apprêtait à faire un bond de plus quand ils furent subitement éclairés par un puissant flash de lumière. Kathe entendit le bruit assourdissant d'un avion qui s'approchait d'eux, sortant de nulle part.

Tout le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel ils se trouvaient, était baigné de lumière et le Dieu se retrouva bloqué sous le flash, ne trouvant aucun endroit discret pour disparaître.

**- Loki,** parla une voix féminine à travers un haut-parleur. **Relâchez tout de suite cette jeune femme et rendez-vous ! Le secteur est cerné !**

L'avion tournait autour d'eux, leur envoyant une lumière aveuglante qui les empêchait de voir ce qui les entourait. Kathe paniqua, la soirée commençait à être longue et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : rentrer à l'hôtel pour prendre un bon bain.

La relique toujours enroulée autour de ses doigts, elle serra sa prise autour du cou de Loki pour être bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas chercher à la relâcher.

Si près du but, ça lui ferait mal !

- **Je répète, lâchez cette femme !** ordonna la voix féminine du haut-parleur.

Elle semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais c'est le moment que choisit le démon pour réapparaître.

Fou de rage, il crachait des gerbes de lave tout autour de lui, prenant toujours plus de hauteur entre les immeubles. Dépassant déjà plusieurs d'entre eux, il fondit sur l'avion dans une explosion de fumée noire et de feu. Assombrissant le ciel tout autour de lui, il chercha à se saisir de l'appareil volant mais celui ici fit plusieurs zigzagues furtifs, avant de s'éloigner rapidement, évitant une pluie de lave.

La bouche du démon était ouverte en grand, soufflant une haleine ardente sur la ville, tandis que ses yeux cherchaient le Dieu avec colère, tout en hurlant son nom.

L'écho de ses voix se perdit à l'infini sur les bâtiments.

Loki n'attendit pas avant de réagir. Tenant toujours la jeune femme bien serrée contre lui, il courut sur le toit pour plonger dans le vide dès qu'il arriva au bord de la corniche. Ne se souciant que très peu des lois de la gravité, il sauta rapidement de balcon en balcon, descendant rapidement les étages. Arrivés au sol, il lâcha la jeune femme et s'éloigna d'elle de quelques mètres sans chercher à la soutenir alors qu'elle tanguait dangereusement sur ses pieds. Cette dernière ne prêta qu'une légère attention à ses mouvements rapides tout autour d'elle, son regard braqué sur le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Elle pouvait entendre le Démon hurler et les chercher dans la ville, grondant de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il perdait patience. Kathe distingua ensuite des bruits d'immeubles s'écroulant un peu plus loin. Elle sursauta quand Loki posa une main froide sur son épaule et tiqua un instant au toucher glacé du dieu. Elle s'étonna de découvrir l'air ambiant plus tiède que froid le Démon crachait tant de flammes qu'il avait littéralement réchauffé toute la ville. Rendant l'atmosphère presque caniculaire, elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant à cause du contraste avec les doigts de Loki, qui s'accordait plus volontiers à un froid givrant qu'à une douce nuit d'été.

Elle ne put finir sa pensée qu'il l'embarquait déjà à sa suite, la tirant par le bras. Elle ne comprit pas bien où il voulait en venir lorsqu'il la plaça face à une bouche d'égout ouverte. Le trou béant au sol dégageait un air plus froid que celui de la surface et Kathe ne crut pas une seconde qu'il voulait vraiment la faire descendre la dedans, juste avant qu'il ne la pousse brusquement d'une main dans le dos. Elle fit un petit bond en avant, moulinant des bras sous la surprise et vit avec étonnement la surface disparaître. Happée par le noir complet, Kathe se sentit tomber de plusieurs mètres et elle ne put retenir un cri sortir de sa bouche tandis qu'elle chutait. Ahurie de s'être fait piéger aussi facilement, elle entendit d'abord un grand « plouf ! », avant de sentir une eau tiède la mouiller de la tête aux pieds. Sachant très exactement où elle se trouvait, Kathe expulsa violemment de l'air par ses narines et sa bouche, remontant aussi vite que possible à la surface de l'eau, cherchant à ne surtout pas avaler la tasse. Quand sa tête sortit enfin de l'eau, elle inspira profondément, s'étranglant sous l'odeur nauséabonde des égouts.

Au bout d'une seconde, elle entendit le corps du Dieu plonger à côté d'elle et remonter tout aussi rapidement. Seulement, il ne sembla même pas remarquer l'odeur ni tous les déchets immondes qui flottaient tout autour d'eux et avança tranquillement vers le rebord du bassin. Dégoûtée, Kathe se précipita à sa suite, cherchant à ne surtout pas identifier les débris qui la touchaient. Elle se hissa derrière lui sur une petite passerelle qui longeait la totalité du bassin. Retenant tant bien que mal des hauts le cœur lui tordre l'estomac, Kathe tortilla ses cheveux et sa robe pour tenter d'essorer le plus possible d'eau croupie.

- **Et bien ! Quelle soirée **! s'écria Loki, surprenant la jeune femme qui ne réagit d'abord pas vraiment.** Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé finalement.**

Kathe s'étrangla de colère et le fusilla du regard alors qu'il la regardait avec un sourire en coin horriblement charmeur, ne semblant pas le moins du monde se soucier de l'état de saleté plus qu'avancé dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

- **Je vous déteste**, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents tout en s'éloignant rapidement de lui et de son ricanement moqueur.

Fin chapitre 12 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Kathe était congelée. Et ses tremblements rendaient sa douleur à la poitrine de moins en moins supportable. Encore mouillée de son petit plongeon de tout à l'heure dans les égouts elle sautillait presque sur place pour pouvoir se réchauffer.

Loki les avaient ramenés à la surface après plusieurs heures de marche dans les couloirs nauséabonds des sous sol de la ville. Il semblait à la jeune femme qu'ils avaient parcourut plusieurs kilomètres avant de remonter vers l'extérieur. Le vent balaya un air pure sur son visage, et si au début elle remercia le ciel de pouvoir respirer autre chose que l'air lourd et puant des égouts, elle regrettait un peu maintenant d'avoir quittée la tiédeur des souterrains.

La jeune femme trembla encore plus fort et se tourna vers le dieu qui refermait la bouche d'égout derrière eux.

- Et m..maintenant, qu..qu'est ce qu'on fait ?» Dit-elle en claquant des dents.

Le dieu se redressa promptement et fit un rapide tour d'horizon.

- On va d'abord trouver un abris pour la nuit. Retourner à l'hôtel est trop dangereux.» Répondit-il rapidement.

Kathe ronchonna un peu, elle commençait un peu à en avoir marre de toujours courir partout. Deux fois déjà qu'elle devait refaire sa garde robe et même si ça l'amusait grandement de dépenser l'argent magique de Loki, elle était fatigué de devoir toujours tout racheter. Elle supportait de moins en moins les magasins et la foule, elle devait bien se l'avouer : la route lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir récupérer son sac de route rapidement pour ensuite reprendre le volant et conduire toujours plus loin. Elle voulait fuir loin de cette soirée catastrophique et oublier toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vue; juste retourner sur la route avec Loki et laisser le temps filer.

Le froid rattrapant ces pensées et Kathe serra un peu plus fort ces bras autour de sa poitrine. Ses épaules et ses pieds nues, sans parler de sa robe encore mouillée, ne l'aidait pas du tout à se réchauffer.

- V..vite.» Dit-elle, pressant le dieu à agir rapidement avant qu'elle ne se transforme en glaçon.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de partir à grande enjambés vers la maison la plus proche. La jeune femme le suivit tout aussi rapidement, en trottinant derrière lui. Elle fit une rapide analyse du lieu et constata avec étonnement qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du centre-ville et des ces grands bâtiments de verre pour se retrouver dans une banlieue pavillonnaire. Plusieurs maisons - qui se ressemblaient toutes- étaient alignées proprement de chaque côté d'une petite route; les voitures étaient silencieusement garées sur le bord et les faibles lampadaires éclairaient la rue d'une lumière jaunâtre. Rien à voir avec le centre de la ville, bruyant et lumineux quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Ici, en beau milieu de la nuit, il n'y avait pas un chat qui bougeait; tout dormait, paisible. Kathe s'en voulu un peu de débarquer ici pour y foutre le bordel. Parce que c'est bien ce qui allait se passer et elle ne donnait pas chère de la peau des gens qui vivaient dans la maison vers laquelle ils s'approchaient.

Il y eu un éclair arc-en-ciel - comme toujours- quand Loki attrapa la poignée de la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit sans aucunes résistances.

- Entre.» Lui dit-il, en lui laissant le passage pour qu'elle entre la première.

Kathe ne se fit absolument pas priée, elle avança rapidement dans la pénombre de la maison, quittant la rue froide pour découvrir l'atmosphère chaude d'un salon. Le seuil de l'entrée débouchait directement sur la grande pièce et en avançant encore un peu plus la jeune femme glissa sur le parquet parfaitement lustré. Ses collant, rendus visqueux d'avoir marché dans les égouts toute la nuit, dérapèrent dangereusement et elle ne pu que mouliner des bras en se sentant tomber à la renverse.

Loki réagit si rapidement, qu'il eut même le temps de soupirer d'agacement avant de la rattraper d'une main, évitant ainsi à Kathe de se fracasser le crâne sur le sol et de les faire repérer. La jeune femme ne douta pas un instant que s'était sûrement cette deuxième hypothèse que le dieu cherchait à éviter en la remettant promptement sur ses pieds. Il se mit à hauteur de son visage et la regarda droit dans les yeux, plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres fines pour l'inciter à ne pas faire de bruit. D'un geste vif il enroula ensuite ses longs doigts autour du bras de la jeune femme pour la guider sur quelques mètres avant de la jeter à moitié contre quelque chose chaud.

Kathe émit un petit couinement, plus de surprise que de douleur, en sentant le radiateur allumé contre lequel le dieu l'avait poussé. Accroché contre un des murs du salon, l'objet dégageait une douce chaleur dans toute la maison. Soufflant l'air chaud par le dessus Kathe plaça instantanément son visage et ses mains en plein dans le souffle brûlant. Elle ferma les yeux d'aise et elle oublia un instant où elle se trouvait, savourant simplement la chaleur du radiateur. Ses doigts et son visage commençait à lui brûler doucement mais elle s'en fichait complètement, attendant patiemment que tout son corps se réchauffe. Quand ses tremblements cessèrent enfin Kathe ne bougea toujours pas. Bien décidée à s'endormir debout à côté du radiateur qu'elle vénérait plus que tout à cet instant.

Elle sursauta violemment et ouvrit grands les yeux quand le salon s'alluma d'un coup. Un peu perdue, Kathe chercha à retrouver la vue en clignant frénétiquement des yeux et après avoir fait rapidement tour de la pièce sous l'éclairage du plafond, elle découvrit Loki qui descendait un escalier qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas remarqué. Arrivé en bas, il partit faire le tour du salon tout en parlant rapidement à la jeune femme.

- Il y a une salle de bain à l'étage, et si je ne m'abuse tu devrais pouvoir trouver des vêtements de rechange dans la chambre à droite, au début du couloir.»

Il ne la regardait même pas, trop occupé à fermer volets et rideaux partout dans la maison, et Kathe hésita un instant avant de s'avancer lentement vers les escaliers.

- Katherine.» Lui dit alors Loki.

La jeune femme se retourna, étonnée de l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Elle trouva tout de suite ses yeux bleu et s'y perdit un peu quand elle l'entendit parler.

- Ne vas pas dans la chambre du fond.»

- Quoi ?» Elle n'avait vraiment rien compris, ses pensées se perdant toujours plus dans son regard de glace. Malgré tout le temps passé ensemble, elle s'y perdait comme au premier jour et peut être même plus.

-Ne vas pas dans la chambre du fond.» Répéta-t-il encore une fois avant de retourner à sa tâche.

-Ha ...heu ok...» Réussi-t-elle à répondre, papillonnant des paupières pour éclaircir ses pensées.

Elle trébucha un peu, buttant contre son propre pied, et du se tenir au mur pour se rapprocher de l'escalier. La rampe à porté de main, elle l'attrapa fermement et tira sur ses bras pour s'aider à escalader les marches, n'ayant aucunes confiances dans ses jambes légèrement tremblantes. Elle se permit un regard par dessus son épaule avant de disparaître au premier étage et croisa une nouvelle fois les yeux du dieu. Il sembla à la jeune femme que tout son sang quittait son visage et que son cœur ratait un battement tandis qu'elle observait au ralentit les lèvres fines de Loki s'étirer très lentement en un sourire en coin désespérément charmeur. Ses yeux semblèrent s'adoucir légèrement malgré son éternel sourcil relevé; donnant au dieu cette moue moqueuse qui faisait chavirer le cœur de Kathe à chaque fois.

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, elle se précipita dans le couloir du premier étage, cherchant à disparaître rapidement des yeux divin qui la fixaient avec beaucoup trop d'intensité. Elle ne retrouva son calme qu'une fois enfermé dans la salle de bain, tournant au maximum le verrous de la porte comme pour verrouiller son propre coeur face au charme diabolique de Loki. Un charme envoûtant qui la mènerait à sa perte - si ce n'était pas déjà fait- . Une fois totalement sûr que Loki n'était pas caché derrière la porte - allez savoir pourquoi- elle s'autorisa à respirer normalement, inspirant et expirant fortement suite à l'emballement frénétique de son cœur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Et même si chaque inspiration était douloureuse Kathe commençait à retrouver un semblant de lucidité.

Loki était devenu comme une drogue, la mettant dans des états toujours plus pitoyable, et le pire c'est qu'elle en redemanderait presque. Le seul risque était de voir son petit cœur brisé et ça Kathe ne voulait plus le vivre. Assez des hommes ! Assez des peines de cœur ! Lui hurlait sa conscience.

Mais son corps tout entier réclamait le dieu plus ardemment qu'aucun autre hommes qu'elle avait jamais désiré. Elle se l'avouait enfin: elle le désirait physiquement. Même si elle avait maintenant un semblant d'affinité avec lui après des semaines d'acharnement et d'engueulade plus mémorable les unes que les autres, s'était surtout son corps qui l'appelait. Mettant de côté le faite que Loki soit continuellement exécrable avec elle, qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle et enfin qu'il vienne d'une autre planète, Kathe brûlait d'un désir toujours plus ardent pour lui, et chaque fois qu'elle se perdait dans ces yeux bleus c'est toutes ses barricades émotionnelles qui s'écroulaient comme un jeu de carte. Elle jouait à un jeu dangereux en restant avec lui, elle le savait. Mais le goût de l'interdit lui chatouillait la nuque et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que Loki puisse être un amant enflammé.

Kathe se mordit très fort la lèvre. Elle s'obligea à bouger, voulant à tout pris faire disparaître cette idée de sa tête. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer Loki comme un amant ? Le simple fait d'y penser était insensé et elle se maudit elle-même en sentant une chaleur lui monter au joue et, plus horrible encore, entre les jambes. La colère suivit rapidement au désir. Face à sa propre faiblesse devant ces pulsions dépravée, elle arracha à moitié sa robe pour s'en débarrasser. Les geste rendus raides par la colère, elle se déshabilla totalement et jeta tout ces vêtements poisseux à la poubelle. Elle se glissa ensuite rapidement dans le bloc douche de la salle de bain et alluma la robinet d'eau froide au maximum. Se retenant difficilement de ne pas couiner sous l'eau froide, Kathe se força à ne pas bouger jusqu'à se qu'elle sente tout désir la quitter, n'augmentant l'eau chaude que très progressivement. Une sorte d'auto-punition pour la jeune femme; bien que tout à fait vaine ce fut le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour calmer ses ardeurs et ses esprits. L'eau glacée absorbait toute son attention maintenant, lui vidant le cerveau de toute ces sottises qui ne la mèneront nul part. Elle n'avait aucun avenir avec Loki, penser à lui de cette façon était inutilement douloureux.

Sa conscience lavée, la jeune femme s'évertua ensuite à laver son corps. Frottant de toute ces forces pour faire partir la couche de crasse qui lui collait à la peau, inondant le fond de la douche d'une eau horriblement sale. Kathe ne voulu pas analyser tout ce qu'elle extirpait de sa tignasse en vrac, se contentant de se laver du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Quand elle eut à peu près vidé tout le tube de savon et que l'eau coulant à ses pieds devint aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, elle se décida enfin à sortir.

Attrapant une serviette propre dans un placard blanc à côté du bloc douche, la jeune femme s'enroula dedans et en pris un autre pour sa tête.

Afin de s'empêcher de pensée à quoi que ce soit de déplacé, elle ne perdit pas une minute et se mit à fouiller la salle de bain à la recherche d'une trousse à pharmacie. Ses légères blessures la piquaient atrocement, et malgré que sa peau aussi propre qu'un sous neuf Kathe s'inquiétait des saloperies qu'elle avait très bien pu choper dans les égouts.

Bien décidé à s'asperger d'antiseptique des pieds à la tête, elle ouvrit tout les tiroirs et placards de la salle de bain mais ne trouva aucun médicaments ni aucun désinfectants. Convaincu de trouver son bonheur dans une autre pièce de la maison, Kathe ronchonna quand même un peu contre le crétin qui vivait ici. La plupart des gens gardaient leur trousse de secours dans la salle de bain, étonnant que celui qui vivait là n'ait pas fait de même, se dit-elle.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, Kathe sortit de la salle de bain. Toujours enroulée dans sa grande serviette, elle décida de d'abord chercher des vêtements avant tout autre chose, craignant d'attraper la mort malgré l'atmosphère tiède de la maison.

Elle fit comme Loki lui avait indiqué et alla chercher des vêtements dans la pièce à droite du couloir. En allumant la lumière derrière la porte elle découvrit une chambre qui semblait appartenir à une fille, la décoration laissant penser qu'elle devait à peu près être du même âge que la jeune femme. Kathe pouvait apercevoir un diplôme d'une grande université et daté de l'année dernière accroché au mur, elle en déduisit que la personne qui dormait habituellement dans cette pièce était partie à des kilomètres pour le deuxième semestre de cours. Cette hypothèse lui rappela ses propres études qu'elle avaient abandonnée pour suivre le dieu dans cette dangereuse aventure, et l'écart entre elle et sa vie passé lui parut s'élargir encore un peu plus. Serait-elle capable de reprendre un jour ses études ? Le voudrait-elle vraiment ?

Ne voulant pensée à rien - et surtout pas à la vie normale qui l'attendait quand tout ça serait finit- Kathe s'avança rapidement vers l'armoire trônant dans le coin de la pièce et trouva vite ce qui l'intéressait, ravie que la fille qui vivait ici fasse à peu près la même taille qu'elle. Attrapant culotte et jean, elle s'empressa de les enfiler et trouva ensuite un soutien gorge noir, simple et pas trop serré qu'elle enfila tout aussi rapidement. À moitié habillée, Kathe lâcha la serviette sur le lit pour se concentrée sur la recherche d'un t-shirt et d'un pull chaud. C'est ce moment que choisi Loki pour apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Distinguant une grande silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle, Kathe poussa un petit cris en se tourna rapidement vers le mouvement suspect. Le sursaut de la jeune femme et son air surpris stoppa net le dieu dans son avancé et il se retrouva au milieu de la chambre à la regarder de la tête au pied. Cet inventaire visuel de sa personne fit fortement rougir la jeune femme; consciente d'être en soutien gorge devant lui, elle chercha à attraper n'importe qu'elle t-shirt dans l'armoire devant elle pour cacher son corps au yeux de dieu.

- C'est douloureux ?» Demanda alors Loki, étonnant la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de remarque.

- De quoi ?» Enchaîna-t-elle tout en cherchant à enfiler un t-shirt noir.

Mais à peine eut-elle enfilé ses bras dans le tissus que Loki s'avança de nouveau vers elle, très rapidement cette fois. Il enroula une de ses mains sur le bras de Kathe et pointa de son autre mains sur l'énorme bleu qui se dessinait sur toute une partie de sa poitrine, s'étalant même dans son dos.

- Ça.»Dit-il, en appuyant légèrement sur le bleu.

La douleur suivit aussitôt au contacte - pourtant léger- du dieu. Ses doigts pressaient sur le point le plus sensible de sa blessure et Kathe couina de douleur en s'éloignant brusquement. Elle vit le dieu lever les yeux au ciel puis elle fut prise de panique quand il lui retira le t-shirt des mains pour le jeter par terre; laissant la jeune femme presque torse nue devant lui.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ?» Demande-t-elle d'une voix rendu aiguë par l'angoisse de se retrouver ainsi découverte devant son regard acéré.

Elle fit volt face pour récupérer son t-shirt au sol, cherchant à ne pas lâcher un petit gémissement de douleur quand elle commença à se baisser vers le tissu. Sa poitrine lui faisait à nouveau mal; jusque là elle l'avait à peu près oubliée mais maintenant que le dieu lui avait fait remarquer à quel point la tâche sombre s'étalait sur sa peau, la douleur se faisait plus vive encore. Comme quant on découvre un petite coupure sur le bout du doigt et que la souffrance ne se fait ressentir qu'une fois que le cerveau semble avoir pris la mesure de la blessure.

Kathe se releva tant bien que mal, le t-shirt dans une main, et s'apprêtait à l'enfiler pour de bon quand le dieu l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois. Il se plaça dans son dos, collant son corps au sien il fit glisser une main glaciale sur les côtes douloureuses de la jeune femme tout en lui saisissant un bras pour l'empêcher de bouger.

La jeune femme paniqua et chercha à se dégager mais elle ne réussissait qu'à augmenter la douleur.

-Ne bouge pas idiote.» La sermonna-t-il d'une voix profonde, presque en lui murmurant contre son oreille.

Kathe se statufia. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle garde son sang froid ,mais la situation lui échappait complètement. Loki dans son dos, il lui lâcha le bras pour faire glisser sa deuxième mains sur la peau nue de la jeune femme, passant d'abord sur son épaule puis glissant doucement dans son dos pour se placer sous la poitrine de cette dernière. Ses longs doigts fins frôlèrent à peine le soutient gorge de la jeune femme mais elle se senti rougir encore plus, retenant un couinement apeuré en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Qu'allait-il lui faire encore ? Loki trouvait toujours de nouveau moyen de la rendre folle et alors qu'elle avait à peine calmé ses ardeurs voilà qu'il la pressait tout contre lui, plaçant ses mains glacées sur sa douloureuse blessure. Bizarrement le froid que le dieu dégageait lui fit un bien fou et elle se décontracta un tout petit peu, le laissant la toucher comme il l'entendait.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites» Osa-t-elle demander au bout d'un moment.

Le dieu avait presque caché son visage dans son cou et elle pouvait sentir sa respiration fraîche lui caresser le cou pour ensuite se perdre le long de son échine. Elle retint difficilement un frisson la parcourir quant il parla, soufflant un peu plus fort contre sa peau nue.

-Ça fait du bien ?» Demanda-t-il à son tour, sa voix profonde prenant un ton étrangement doux qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

Kathe ne pu empêcher tout son corps de trembler contre celui du dieu, se pressant un peu plus contre lui sans le vouloir. Il bougea à son tour et étala ses mains un peu plus, recouvrant toujours plus la peau de Kathe de ses longs doigts glacés. Cette dernière ferma les yeux d'aise, sa blessure se faisant de moins en moins douloureuse sous le touché glaciale du dieu et sans s'en rendre compte elle jeta doucement sa tête en arrière, la posant contre l'épaule du dieu.

-Oui.» Murmura-t-elle, incapable d'en dire d'avantage tant le contacte de ce corps dans son dos lui faisait perdre la tête.

L'odeur du dieu lui envahit doucement l'esprit, embaumant sa conscience d'un doux parfum frais et hypnotisant, l'empêchant de réagir avec raison.

-Vous sentez bon.» Dit-elle, un peu ailleurs.

Elle le regretta aussitôt quant elle l'entendit ricaner doucement dans son cou, mais fut rassuré de ne pas l'entendre se moquer d'elle cette fois.

- Il y avait un seconde salle de bain à l'étage. J'en est profité pour faire un brins de toilette après cette soirée mouvementé.» Répondit-il simplement, la pressant toujours autant contre lui. Ses mains se déplaçant parfois légèrement sur la peau de la jeune femme, la caressant presque. Mais sans jamais s'éloigner trop longtemps de sa blessure.

Kathe ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Ses doigts crispés sur le t-shirt qu'elle tenait toujours, elle n'osait pas rompre le contacte la première. Elle allait même jusqu'à espérer que les doigts fins du dieu se perdent un peu plus sur sa peau mais elle dû se faire une raison quant elle le senti s'éloigner d'elle au bout d'un moment. Sa respiration caressa une dernière fois ses épaules nues avant qu'il ne se recule d'un pas de la jeune femme, qui se retournait doucement vers lui. Il y eu ensuite une longue minute durant laquelle ils s'observèrent sans bouger. Kathe porta doucement le t-shirt, qu'elle tenait serré dans ses mains, à hauteur de sa poitrine pour la cacher mais Loki ne regardait que son visage, ne se souciant que très peu de sa semi-nudité. Cela fit monter une gène encore plus forte chez cette dernière, plus que s'il l'avait reluqué. La fixant ainsi, droit dans les yeux, il l'intimidait atrocement. Son visage totalement fermé il resta plusieurs secondes à la dévisager et Kathe avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir se regard, sentant la même chaleur que tout à l'heure lui monter rapidement entre les cuisses, Elle pria intérieurement tout les dieux pour que Loki ne rende pas compte.

Au bout d'un moment elle se força à enfiler son t-shirt, se détournant de lui pour passer sa tête dans le tissue; cela sembla ramener le dieu à la réalité. Il fit un rapide demi tour, tournant le dos à Kathe pour lui parler.

- Tas blessure sera partie d'ici un ou deux jours, évite juste de faire des mouvements brusque.»

Puis il s'avança de la porte de la chambre pour disparaître dans le couloir.

Ne voulant pas se retrouver toute seule dans cette maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Kathe attrapa le premier gros pull qu'elle trouva dans l'armoire et se précipita à la suite du dieu, le rattrapant avant qu'il n'ait atteint l'escalier. Elle enfila le pull sans se soucier du regard en coin que lui jetait.

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?» Dit-elle, la voix étouffer par la polaire qu'elle passait sur sa tête.

- On attend.» Dit-il en descendant tranquillement les marches jusqu'au salon, Kathe sur ses talons.

Elle n'avait pas souvent l'habitude de le voir dans son costume étrange de dieu et mit plus de temps qu'elle ne le voulait à répondre tant son regard se perdait à l'infinie sur les étranges arabesques dessinées sur le cuire qui l'habillait. Ses ornement dorées, aux avant bras et aux épaules, lui donnait des airs de guerriers mythique, sans parler de cette tunique qui lui tombait presque jusqu'aux pieds accentuant ainsi sa carrure déjà impressionnante.

Kathe déglutit difficilement avant de pouvoir prendre la parole, impressionnée au possible par l'homme qui marchait devant elle. Elle se concentra sur ses épaules droite et fière, heureuse qu'il lui tourne le dos. Si il comprenait à quel point elle craquait pour lui s'en était finit d'elle.

-On attend quoi ?» Dit-elle, se forçant à prendre un masque décontracter quand il se tourna vers elle pour se vautrer dans un des fauteuils du salon.

- On attend, ma chère, que le Shield s'éloigne de la ville.» Répondit-il, en attrapant naturellement la télécommande du téléviseur sur la table basse. « Tu serais charmante si tu pouvais éteindre les lumières.» Continua t-il l'air de rien, en allumant la télévision.

Kathe, qui rougit des pieds à la tête à cette phrase pourtant toute bête, se précipita sur l'interrupteur. Non pas pour paraître ''charmante'' à ses yeux mais pour cacher sa gène grandissante dans la pénombre.

Seulement le téléviseur projeta des flash de lumières aléatoire dans l'ombre du salon et la jeune femme resta un instant bloqué sur la vision du dieu assis dans son fauteuil. Son visage sévère et fermé était braqué vers l'écran de télévision sa peau pâle semblait ressortirent étrangement dans le noir et la jeune femme pouvait voir les longs doigts du dieu accroché à la télécommande changeant rapidement de chaînes. Une étrange sensation coula dans son ventre quand elle se rappela le touché délicieusement frais des mains de Loki sur sa peau et elle se perdit un peu plus dans sa contemplation. Cherchant à le distinguer tout entier dans l'ombre, elle observait de quel façon la lumière se projetait sur lui, se mouvant avec grâce sur les lignes droites de son visage. Elle suivit le contour du menton puis remonta doucement vers les lèvres fines et pincée, se perdant sur cette petite ride qui marquait son sourire en coin même quand il ne l'arborait pas. Elle continua son examen, remontant toujours plus haut, suivant les joues creuses et les pommettes saillantes du dieu pour tomber nez à nez avec ses yeux bleu, braqués sur elle.

Elle sursauta violemment, ne sachant plus du tout où se mettre. Il l'avait vu entrain de le dévisager des pieds à la tête et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de l'avoir caresser du regard tout du long. Si il ne comprenait pas maintenant, c'est qu'il n'était pas Loki et Kathe sentit tout sont sang quitter son visage sous la panique.

C'est pires craintes se réalisèrent quand elle le vit retenir difficilement un sourire dessiner son visage. Ses yeux se plissèrent un instant, devenant plus intense, avant qu'il ne détourne rapidement la tête vers le téléviseur.

Kathe n'osait pas bougée. Honteuse de s'être fait prendre la main dans la sac elle état littéralement figée, Loki aurait aussi bien pu la congeler sur place que le résultat aurait été le même. Incapable de bouger le moindre cils, elle commençait à étouffer et se senti tanguer dangereusement sur ces pieds quand Loki augmenta d'un coup le volume du téléviseur. Kathe profita aussitôt du vacarme de la publicité pour respirer fortement; portant une main à sa poitrine douloureuse, elle cherchait à retrouver l'oxygène qui lui manquait. Convaincue que le dieu l'avait fait exprès, elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas s'acharner sur elle. Il aurait pu se moquer d'elle ou la regarder s'étouffer parce qu'elle n'osait pas montrer à quel point elle avait paniquée, mais il n'en fit rien.

Il savait. Et elle savait qu'il avait aussi compris qu'elle le lui cachait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà; il était tellement clairvoyant qu'il devait sans doute faire le liens entre ce qu'il venait de découvrir et la façon dont la jeune femme s'était comportée avec lui depuis le début de leur voyage. Malgré le faite qu'il n'ait pas encore décidé de profiter - quelque soit la façon- de cette situation, Kathe craignait qu'il l'utilise contre elle très bientôt. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser ce genre de chose de côté et il finirait pas lui faire payer très chère ces sentiments de petite fille, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Livide, elle posa timidement ses fesses sur le canapé moelleux, le plus loin possible de Loki - qui n'était heureusement pas sur le même divan qu'elle- et comme il ne semblait ni bouger ni parler elle s'évertua à regarder avec la plus grande attention l'écran de télévision. Elle avait du mal à se détendre maintenant, et il lui semblait que le dieu la regardait du coin de l'œil mais se refusa à vérifier, se jurant de ne plus jamais croiser ce regard de glace. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait faire mais elle avait trop honte pour prendre le risque d'être happée une nouvelle fois par ces yeux bleu.

Ses pensées furent quelques peu misent de côté - même si elle en avait toujours des sueurs froides- quand le jingle du journal télévisé résonna avec force dans la pièce. Un logo d'une grande chaînes d'informations bougea quelques minutes à l'écran avant que l'image n'affiche deux journaliste, assis derrière un bureau sur le plateau de télévision.

-Toujours en direct de Montréal où il y a eu en début soirée une très forte explosion de gaz. La deuxième dans le pays en moins de deux semaines.» Commença la première journaliste, une femme d'âge moyen à la coupe de cheveux parfaite.

- En effet, il semblerait qu'à 22h30 ce soir, une poche de gaz est été perforée suite à un tremblement de terre de faible magnitude.» Continua le second journaliste, à la coupe de cheveux tout aussi parfaite, « Le palais des sciences du centre ville - véritable joyaux architectural du début du siècle- à été totalement dévasté et un nuage de fumée noire se serait échapper du bâtiment suite à des mélanges accidentel de produits chimiques entreposé dans le bâtiment.»

La journaliste féminine reprit alors la parole, semblant jouer la même pièce du théâtre médiatique encore et encore:

- En direct, donc, avec notre envoyer spéciale. Marc, qu'elle est la situation sur place ?»

L'image sur le téléviseur changea et un homme debout au milieu d'un champ de ruine, micro en main, se mit à parler à la camera.

-Oui Janice. Et bien la situation est ca-tas-tro-phi-que» Dit-il, en articulant de façon grotesque. «Une bonne moitié du centre ville est carrément partie en fumée ce soir. Et là où se trouvait le palais des sciences il n'y a plus que ruine et désolation. Pour l'instant il n'y a rien d'officiel mais il semblerait qu'une poche de gaz est exploser à cet endroit précis, détruisant du même coup les trois pâtés de maison aux alentours du palais. On parle déjà d'une centaines de morts, si ce n'est plus.»

L'image se découpa en deux et l'envoyer spéciale se retrouva côte à côte avec la retransmission d'image amateur. La qualité de ses images étaient médiocres et Kathe ne distingua pas grand chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait réellement vu ce soir. La boule de fumée noire était difficilement reconnaissable sur les différentes vidéos, et le téléspectateur pouvaient seulement distinguer d'immense flammes être projetées dans les airs tandis que plusieurs immeubles s'effondraient. L'envoyé spéciale continuait de parler :

- Jamais encore notre pays avait subit une aussi grave catastrophe suite à un tremblement de terre. Ses derniers étant exceptionnels dans la régions, aucuns des édifices n'étaient conçus pour y résister. L'explosion des laboratoires du palais à suffit pour tout détruire.»

L'image retrouva un instant le plateau de télévision afin de voir la journaliste poser sa questions:

- Comment se fait-il qu'une deuxième explosion de ce genre surviennent quelques jours à peines après une première explosion de gaz survenu à plusieurs kilomètre de la ville ?»

- Et bien Janice,» Répondit l'envoyer spéciale, « Cette question reste pour l'instant sans réponse, et déjà des voix s'élève pour dénoncer ''une manipulation gouvernementale'' comme ils disent eux mêmes. Je vous laisse écouter les commentaires de l'un d'eux, aux micro de Chanel News.»

L'image changea encore et cette fois une femme âgée apparut à l'écran. En robe de chambre, des bigoudis pleins la tête, elle vociférait de toute ses forces devant la camera:

-C'est des connerie ! Il y a jamais eu d'explosion de gaz ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu; il y avait un énorme monstre de fumée au dessus de ma maison ! Sa bouche immense crachait de la lave ! Mon pauvre Kiki est mort brûlé vif par ce monstre !» Puis elle sortit un photo d'un caniche de nul part pour l'agiter devant la camera. «L'armée est au courant ! Ils sont intervenus, je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu !» Continua-t-elle encore un moment avant que l'image ne revienne sur le plateau télévisé et sur ces deux journalistes.

La femme laissa glisser un regard moqueur à son collègue avant d'ajouter:

- Bien entendu ces informations n'ont pour l'instant pas été reléguées par les services publiques. Le chef de la police demande cependant aux habitants du centre-ville de rester chez eux en attendant que les secours aient finit de fouiller les décombres. L'armée semble effectivement être sur place, pour aider dans la recherche de survivants.»

Son collègue enchaîna rapidement:

-En attendant un nouveau flash info dans quelques minutes nous avons réussi à joindre - malgré l'heur tardive- un des patrons de la plus grandes entreprise de gaz du pays. Monsieur Xavier, bonsoir...»

Kathe n'écoutait plus. Comme l'avait dit la petite vielle : ce n'était qu'un ramassis de connerie. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils gober tout ça ? Mais la jeune femme devait avouer que si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, jamais elle n'aurait pu croire à l'existence du démons. Pourtant il avait bel et bien attaquer le palais des sciences et détruit toute la ville; pourquoi le gouvernement cherchait-il à le cacher à la population ? Sans parler des chitauris; aucunes informations n'avaient été dites à leur sujet. Avaient-ils envahis les rues de la ville ? Combien de victimes avaient-ils faits ? Y avait-il seulement encore des survivants pour témoigner ? Tant et tant de question sans réponse qui tournaient en rond dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Sachant d'avance que les médias ne lui apporteraient rien de plus, Kathe décida de se lever du canapé. Épuisée, elle ne voulait pas revoir un autre de leurs flash infos, préférant se rendre vers la chambre qu'elle avait visité plus tôt pour y trouver un repos bien mérité. Elle repensa un instant à la trousse à pharmacie qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvée et préféra partir à sa recherche pour ensuite aller se coucher que de rester une seconde plus devant la télévision.

Elle fit tout son possible pour ignorer au maximum le dieu, lançant un légers « j'vais me coucher.» dans un souffle à peine audible dans le brouhahas de la publicité qui reprenait. Elle ne le regarda même pas avant de lui tourner le dos pour grimper les escaliers, toujours convaincue qu'elle pourrait éviter son regard de glace pour toujours.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et c'est de plus en plus fatiguée qu'elle fouilla plusieurs fois tout le premier étage, passant dans les différentes pièces pour trouver du désinfectant. Quand enfin elle trouva une boîte avec une grosse croix rouge dessus tout au fond d'un placard, elle jura contre l'idiot qui avait eu l'idée de la ranger là.

C'est en traînant la patte qu'elle retourna à la chambre qu'elle allait squatter pour la nuit et après avoir soigner très rapidement ses blessures la jeune femme se vautra sous les couvertures, ne gardant que sa culotte et son t-shirt comme pyjama. Elle se roula en boule et chercha à s'endormir mais au bout de plusieurs minutes elle du s'avouer qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Pas après une nuit comme celle-ci.

Elle roula sur le dos et soupira de désespoir; ne souhaitant qu'une chose : s'évanouir dans l'inconscience. Mais l'image des yeux du dieu, la fixant si intensément, la hantait plus que jamais et elle ne trouva pas le sommeil avant plusieurs heures. Tournant encore et encore dans le lit pour tenter d'oublier le touché des mains glacées de Loki sur sa peau nue. Forçant son corps à ne pas réagir aux flashs qui l'assaillaient toujours un peu plus. En vain.

Fin chapitre 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Kathe ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà dormit plusieurs heures et elle aurait dormit encore longtemps si une sensation étrange ne l'avait réveillée tout d'un coup.

La nuit avait déjà succédé au jour et la chambre qu'elle squattait était de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité quand elle ouvrit un œil.

Sans trop savoir comment, une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête et elle fut quasi sûr de ne pas être seule dans la pièce. Aucune respiration, aucun bruit n'avait trahis l'individu; pourtant la jeune femme senti son poil se hérisser sur sa nuque quand le parfum caractéristique du dieu arriva jusqu'à elle.

La jeune femme n'osait bougée; gardant autant que possible une respiration lente, son esprit tentait d'analyser la situation : Loki était dans la chambre avec elle; c'était une certitude. Non seulement elle pouvait humer son odeur partout autour d'elle mais en plus de cela elle pouvait sentir le poids de son regard braqué sur son corps couché sous les couvertures. Ça l'étouffait. N'y pouvant plus, elle bougea, faisant grincer le lit sous son poids. Elle se retourna sur le dos et prenant appuis sur ses coudes elle se releva un peu pour faire un tour d'horizon de la chambre d'un œil encore endormit.

La pénombre était presque totale; ne connaissant que très vaguement le décor elle ne le trouva pas tout de suite mais quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur l'ombre du dieu dans un coin de la pièce elle ne sursauta même pas.

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage pour se sortir un peu plus du sommeil, dégageant au passage les cheveux qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?» Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormis, pas le moins du monde inquiète de le trouver tapis dans l'ombre.

- Je réfléchis.» Répondit simplement Loki.

Kathe fronça des sourcils, cherchant à voir son visage dans le noir mais elle ne distingua que son corps assis sur la chaise du bureau. Loki avait vraiment le don de se mettre dans les coins les plus sombres, pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

Son cerveau ensommeillé était à des kilomètres de la gène qu'elle aurait du ressentir en sa présence après s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac entrain de le reluquer il y a peine quelques heures. Sa réaction fut donc tout à fait spontanée et elle se re-vautra sur le matelas dans une plainte sonore.

- Et vous croyez que c'est le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir ?» gémit-elle en enfouissant sa tête sous les couvertures. Elle qui dormait si bien, voilà qu'il avait décidé de hanter ses nuit comme ses jours. Ne serait-elle donc jamais tranquille ?

- En vérité j'avais espéré que tu pourrais peut être m'éclairer.» Lui dit-il.

Kathe parla un peu plus fort afin de se faire entendre du fond des couvertures.

- Je dormais là.» Rechigna-t-elle.

Il ne sembla même pas remarquer l'objection et enchaîna rapidement; parlant plus pour lui même que pour la jeune femme.

- Comment une humaine comme toi as pu affronter un démons et être toujours en vie ? C'est assez impressionnant je dois l'admettre... Mais j'ai comme l'impression que cela ne tient pas seulement à ton caractère.»

Kathe sortie aussitôt la tête de dessous les couvertures et se redressa une nouvelle fois sur ses coudes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a mon caractère ?» Ronchonna-t-elle, n'aimant pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Tu es imprudente et entêté. Une combinaison pour le moins hasardeuse certes mais qui semble te réussir.» Dit-il d'une voix calme.

- Ça c'est vous qui le dites.» Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. « Et franchement la vraie question serait plutôt : qui a laissé une pauvre humaine sans défense se battre avec un démons - et toute un bande de chitauris- pour récupérer votre précieuse relique ?»

Kathe releva un sourcil, cherchant à accentuer son ton ironique même si elle doutait que Loki puisse la voir dans la pénombre. Elle espérait de tout cœur avoir fait mouche et fut un peu déçu de ne pas le voir réagir tout de suite.

- C'est vrai.» Dit-il au bout d'une minute. « Mais franchement je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ce que tu réussisse.»

- Hein ?» Kathe était abasourdie; aurait-il préféré qu'elle meurt ? Elle ne voulait pas le croire. « Pourquoi me l'avoir demandé alors ?» Finit-elle par cracher.

- Pour que tu puisse t'échapper.»

La jeune femme en resta sans voix. Ses coudes tremblèrent un instant sous son poids et elle du réajuster sa position pour ne pas flancher.

- La logique aurait voulu que tu profite du chaos pour filer en douce. Tu aurais même pu te rendre aux agents du Shield; aucun doute qu'ils t'auraient protégé et ramené chez toi.» Continua Loki, fixant le moindre souffle de la jeune femme qui pourrait trahir ses émotions. « Tu as téléphoné à ta famille il me semble; pourquoi ne pas avoir profité de l'occasion pour les retrouver ?»

Il attendit plus d'une minute avant d'entendre Kathe lui répondre d'une toute petite voix. Cette dernière était comme figée de l'intérieur, incapable de croire qu'il ait réellement eut l'intention de se débarrasser d'elle uniquement pour la mettre en sécurité. Seul la vérité lui venait à l'esprit et elle savait au fond qu'il valait mieux jouer franc jeu avec le dieu, pas la peine qu'elle perde son temps à mentir au roi des menteurs; il finirait par la démasquer tôt ou tard de toute façon. Mais elle minimisa tout de même les faits et chercha à rester la plus évasive possible.

- Si j'ai téléphoné à ma mère c'est uniquement pour lui montrer que j'étais toujours en vie. » Elle fit une pause et fut heureuse que le dieu ne cherche pas à enchaîner, lui laissant le temps de trouver ses mots. «Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à appeler au secours, vous savez. J'ai dit que je vous aiderai à retrouver la relique et je n'ai qu'une parole... Même si je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous.»

Elle l'entendit très distinctement lâcher un rire dans un souffle mais il continua de rester silencieux, attendant certainement plus de sa part.

- Et puis franchement il n'y pas grand chose qui m'attend à la maison. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore un chez moi quelque part...» Dit-elle, un peu confuse et effrayée à l'idée d'en dire trop. Puis une pensée presque perdue refit surface et elle changea de sujet rapidement : «Sans parler que je suis maintenant recherché par la police et je doute que le Shield me laissera tranquille quand il me mettrons la main dessus.»

- Et pourquoi ça ?» Demanda Loki d'une voix sèche.

Kathe en fut très étonnée mais n'en laissa rien paraître, l'idée même que le dieu s'énerve de la savoir recherchée était totalement incongrue; pas la peine qu'elle se monte la tête pour un rien.

Elle se redressa sur le lit, s'appuyant sur le montant pour se mettre en position assise, tout à fait réveillée maintenant.

- D'abord à cause ma voiture abandonnée en Alaska... Ma mère m'en a parlée au téléphone. D'après elle la police me recherche pour me pauser des questions sur les deux morts qu'il y a eu à Clint Town. Finalement ça à du être plutôt facile pour le Shield de me retrouver, avec tous les indices qu'ont a laissé derrière nous... Et puis il y a l'agent Barton qui commence à bien me connaître; il a déjà fait le liens entre vous et moi et j'ai tout fait pour me rendre complice à ses yeux... Lui aussi j'ai bien faillit le tuer une bonne dizaine de fois depuis que je suis avec vous.»

Nouveau rire légers du dieu. Kathe retint difficilement un sourire dessiner ses lèvres quand elle l'entendit, la situation était tellement catastrophique que parfois l'humour décalé de Loki rendait la tension moins pesante.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi comme ça.» Dit-elle enfin. « Pas avant d'avoir un peu arrangé la situation en tout cas.»

- Sans vouloir paraître malpolis, je ne vois pas trop comment tu pourrais faire la différence.» Répondit Loki d'un ton moqueur.

Kathe pouvait facilement deviner son sourcil relevé dans la pénombre mais elle ne s'offusqua pas de sa moquerie. Il avait raison.

La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de chercher une réplique bien placée à lui balancer, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange sous ses yeux. Une lueur violette éblouit la chambre tout d'un coup, diffusant une lumière douce et colorée qui étirait les ombres de la pièce à l'extrême.

Kathe mit quelques secondes à analyser la scène, ne reconnaissant pas tout de suite la relique dans les mains blanches de Loki. Elle était bien trop hypnotisée par la façon dont le visage du dieu s'éclairait sous la lumière violette; venant d'en dessous celle-ci marquait ces traits droits et se reflétait d'étrange façon sur son costume de dieu.

Elle se mit une gifle mentale puissante pour reprendre ses esprits et ne surtout pas recommencer son petit numéro de la dernière fois, reprenant contenance juste à temps pour le voir la sonder du regard.

- Mais peut être que ceci fera la différence.» Lui dit-il de sa voix la plus profonde faisant frissonner la jeune femme des pieds à la tête.

Il fit rouler la cage d'argent entre ses doigts, diffusant des rais de lumières et d'ombre partout autour de lui, avant de la jeter tout d'un coup sur lit. Kathe sursauta violemment; elle ramena brusquement ses jambes à elle et se crispa. Elle ne souhaitant pas du tout rentrer en contacte avec l'objet.

La relique rebondi légèrement sur les couvertures et s'arrêta à une distance respectable de la jeune femme; sa lumière parut s'éclairer un peu plus mais elle restait toujours très douce et maintenant que Kathe l'avait près des yeux elle remarqua la façon dont la bille à l'intérieur de la cage d'argent diffusait la lueur violette tout autour d'elle. Semblant tourner sur elle même en continu la bille projetait tout un tas d'arabesque étrange et si légères qu'elles étaient presque invisibles sur le lit.

Kathe releva les yeux vers Loki, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Les mains croisées sous son menton, il avait pris appuis sur ses coudes et il la regardait fixement d'un air totalement impénétrable.

-Prend la.» Dit-il.

Elle frissonna tout en bredouillant:

-N..non.»

Elle ne voulait pas du tout toucher ce truc. Se souvenant très bien de la sensation plus ou moins désagréable qui l'avait traversée quand elle l'avait attraper au palais des sciences. Dans toute l'agitation autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser cet étrange courant qui lui avait picoté les doigts tout le temps où elle l'avait tenue entre ses mains, mais avec le recul elle devait bien avouer qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de bizarre.

- Tu as peur ?» Demanda lentement Loki, ses yeux plissés à l'extrême sur la jeune femme.

- Évidemment !» Cracha-t-elle, furieuse de toujours se faire prendre de haut par le dieu. « Ce truc est franchement bizarre, pas question que je le touche encore.»

Les fines lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire dangereux avant qu'il ne parle.

- Pourtant il le faudra bien ma chère puisque c'est toi qui va l'utiliser pour me faire quitter cette planète.»

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle senti ses yeux s'écarquiller et inconsciemment ses doigts se crispèrent sur les couvertures. Elle chercha vainement quelque chose à dire, ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, mais absolument aucun son ne pouvait sortir à cet instant.

Loki soupira fortement et il la lâcha du regard pour s'avachir dans son fauteuil. Il se passa une main sur le visage dans un geste presque épuisé et resta un long moment silencieux, ses yeux cachés par ses doigts qu'il maintenaient pincés sur l'arrête de son nez.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position. Restant aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre. Loki semblait statufié sur sa chaise et Kathe le regardait sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Allait-il passé à autre chose ? Se demanda-t-elle. Il lui semblait bien que non; sinon pourquoi aurait-il parût si las tout d'un coup ?

Elle le voyait pour la première fois dans un état de faiblesse. Parce que c'était bien cela qu'elle ressentait à cet instant; la faiblesse du dieu par rapport à la situation la frappait et elle ne comprit pas comment elle ne l'avait pas compris plus tôt. Loki avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Sans elle, il se retrouverait non seulement sans chauffeur mais aussi sans moyen d'utiliser la relique. Elle était son sauf conduit pour quitter la planète...

La jeune femme était parfaitement consciente qu'il n'attendait rien d'elle en particulier, ce n'était pas sa personne qui l'intéressait. Ce dont il avait réellement besoin c'était son humanité. Cette '''âme'', qu'elle portait en elle et qui pouvait faire marcher la relique était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et elle refusait de coopérer.

Kathe tiqua, elle n'était certainement pas la seule humaine à posséder une telle chose; pourquoi Loki n'allait-il donc pas chercher une victime plus consentante ? Pourquoi elle ? Et, plus étrange encore, pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore essayé la manière forte pour la forcer à utiliser la relique ?

Cette état de faiblesse n'était pas dans les habitudes du dieu, et si cela avait été le cas il ne l'aurait jamais montré à la jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à la manipuler - à la forcer- à utiliser la relique, comme il le faisait pour tout. Voilà la nature de Loki, sa colère et sa force ne servaient qu'à satisfaire sa propre personne. Son intérêt devant passer avant toute chose il aurait dû rager, pester, menacer, pour lui forcer la main. Au lieu de cela il semblait au contraire abandonner et laisser libre choix à la jeune femme de l'aider ou non.

Kathe commençait presque à avoir mal à la tête de trop penser. Elle se méfiait du dieu, ce roi manipulateur avait le don de cerner les gens et d'en faire tout ce dont il voulait, il l'avait déjà manipulé et elle savait qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à recommencer. Alors elle tentait désespérément de recoller les morceaux dans sa tête, cherchant à savoir où exactement il voulait en venir même si elle se choppait une migraine terrible à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le comprendre.

Bien qu'une petite voix dans sa tête ne lui hurle que cette idée était la pire de toutes les idées foireuses qu'elle avait eut ces derniers temps, la jeune femme tendit lentement la main vers la relique. Elle hésita un moment, voyant la bille de lumière dans sa cage d'argent devenir de plus en plus lumineuse au fur et mesure qu'elle rapprochait ses doigts.

Quand enfin elle le prit en main pour la porter devant son visage -le pendentif tombant juste sous ses yeux- la lueur violette devint plus forte dans la pièce et elle dû plisser des yeux pour distinguer les contour de la bille à l'intérieur de la cage. Elle la fixa un moment puis baissa le bras et fit doucement tomber le pendentif dans son autre main. Elle retrouvait cette étrange sensation qui l'avait parcourue au palais des sciences. Une sorte de courant électrique qui lui picotait désagréablement les doigts et qui courait tout le long de son bras pour finalement lui transpercer doucement la poitrine dans un battement de cœur plus puissant que les autres et s'évanouir tout au fond d'elle même. Elle avait presque l'impression de voir la lueur violette s'intensifier ou diminuer au rythme des pulsassions qui la traversait. Au bout d'une longue minute la sensation se fit plus faible même si elle restait bien présente.

La jeune femme fit rouler la cage d'argent entre ses doigts, comme l'avait fait Loki un peu plus tôt, et regarda émerveillé la lueur bouger à l'intérieur de la bille. Elle du se forcer à détourner ses yeux pour ne pas se noyer dans la contemplation du pendentif; elle en avait peur, certes, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle le trouvait magnifique. Comme le flash d'un appareil photo, la bille de lumière resta un long moment collé à la rétine de Kathe et elle eu dû mal à retrouver le dieu tant elle était aveuglée pas la lueur violette du bijoux. Pour faciliter les choses, la jeune femme pris soin de poser ses doigts devant la bille pour diminuer la lumière, ne laissant que quelques raies de lumière traverser ses mains. Elle trouva la silhouette de Loki et elle tomba rapidement sur ses yeux qui la fixait. La main droite du dieu n'avait presque pas bougée et elle restait posée sur son front, en revanche il avait légèrement soulevé ses longs doigts pour lui permettre de la regarder. Ses yeux étaient insondables et la jeune femme décida de rompre le silence la première, ayant un milliard de questions à lui poser avant de décider si oui ou non elle allait l'aider.

La première était déjà toute trouvée.

- Bon.» Dit-elle, cherchant à prendre un ton naturel et détaché mais sa voix légèrement tremblante trahis son agitation. «Et comment suis-je censé utiliser cette...chose ?»

Loki ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, seul ses lèvres remuèrent légèrement quand il lui répondit dans un souffle.

- Je t'apprendrait.»

Kathe chercha à plonger plus profondément dans les yeux de glace de Loki mais la certaine distance entre eux et la pénombre ne l'aidait pas à bien percevoir les traits de ce dernier. En revanche elle était sur d'être bien visible pour le dieu, la lueur de la relique filtré par ses mains illuminait doucement le décor tout autour d'elle et elle imaginait très bien la vision qu'elle devait lui offrir avec ses cheveux éparpillés tout autour de sa tête, son épaule qui dépassait légèrement du col trop grand de son t-shirt, et son air qu'elle voulait dure, pinçant ses lèvres rondes en une moue sévère et plissant des yeux comme il l'aurait fait pour la sonder.

- Pourquoi moi ?» Demanda-t-elle rapidement. «Il y a plus de six milliard d'être humains sur Terre, vous savez. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tout à fait capable de forcer n'importe qui à l'utiliser pour vous.»

Loki remua sur son fauteuil et laissa retomber son bras sur l'accoudoir, il lâcha son regard pour se perdre dans le décor de la pièce, semblant réfléchir.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.» Dit-il dans un soupir.

- Alors expliquez moi, j'ai tout mon temps.» Répondit aussi sec la jeune femme, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour lui signifier qu'il avait toute son attention. La relique disparût dans son poing qu'elle enfouit sous son aisselle, laissant la chambre dans l'ombre naturel de la nuit. Elle réfléchirait mieux dans le noir.

Loki déteignait réellement sur elle, voilà qu'elle se mettait à faire comme lui: se cachant dans la pénombre pour ne pas être observer, à la différence qu'elle ne voulait rien voir non plus; et surtout pas le visage diaboliquement sexy du dieu. Cela ne parût pas gêner Loki, qui se fit peu à peu plus loquace, semblant lui aussi apprécier cette pénombre retrouvé.

- Il faut le vouloir vraiment.» Expliqua-t-il d'une voix profonde. «Je ne peux pas simplement forcer un humain à utiliser la relique, il faut que cela vienne de lui et uniquement de lui. C'est la condition essentiel pour que l'énergie noir entre en contacte avec l'âme humaine.»

-Je ne comprend pas, la...» Demanda vivement la jeune femme.

Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et soupira fortement avant de la couper.

-Vous êtes comme une clef, vous les humains. Ce que l'on appel ''âme'' n'est qu'un mot de plus pour définir les formes différentes de l'énergie noir. Voilà pourquoi la relique s'ouvre à vous aussi facilement; vous êtes remplis de la même énergie que la relique et quand elles rentrent en contacte elles se complètent, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle parfait.»

Kathe était soufflée. Alors voilà donc le mystère de l'âme résolut; elle frissonna un peu en prenant conscience qu'elle avait à l'intérieur de son corps quelque chose d'aussi puissant que la boule de verre du professeur Richard qui s'était brisée dans son bureau au palais des sciences. L'énergie puissante qui s'en était dégager était tel qu'elle avait bien cru s'envoler sous le souffle étrange de la lumière violette et bleu qui avait exploser juste après.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, cherchant à retenir la remarque idiote qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais elle finit par craquer.

- Mais en faite on est super balèze.» Dit-elle dans un souffle, bien contente d'avoir pour une fois plus de pouvoir que le dieu. Il n'avait pas d'âme, lui.

Elle l'attendit souffler bruyamment et fut certaine qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Oui et non.» Lui dit-il simplement, bien qu'elle entende facilement son sourire dans sa voix. « Si votre enveloppe corporelle est si fragile et mortel c'est uniquement à cause de votre âme. L'énergie noir est puissante -peut être même un peu trop- et il suffit d'une vie pour que votre corps s'épuise de la porter. En mourant cette énergie retourne tout simplement à l'univers pour revenir, sous une autre forme peut être, sur Terre et prendre possession d'un nouvel hôte. C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un cycle parfait. »

- Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi ne donner ce pouvoir qu'à une seule... heu race ?» Même Kathe n'arrivait pas à croire que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche avec autant de naturel.

- Parce que la relique peut donner à son possesseur le pouvoir de contrôler le cube. L'univers, dans toute sa sagesse, à choisi le peuple le plus faible de la galaxie pour porter ce fardeau.» Loki était patient, répondant au questions de la jeune femme d'une façon qu'il espérait compréhensible pour elle.

- Comprend pas.» Répliqua aussitôt Kathe, faisant sourire le dieu un peu plus dans la pénombre même si elle n'en avait pas conscience.

- Disons que c'est une façon détourner de laisser le cycle du cosmos intacte.» Répondit-il. «Les humains sont trop faibles et il n'ont aucunes connaissances réelles de l'univers, jamais un tel peuple ne pourrait prétendre au pouvoir du cube. Mais la relique doit pouvoir avoir un possesseur, sinon elle n'a aucune raison d'exister, et votre unique raison d'exister à vous est d'être ce possesseur. Ainsi l'univers empêche tout être dit ''supérieur'' d'utiliser le pouvoir du cube.»

La jeune femme garda un moment le silence, cherchant la bonne questions dans les milliers qui tournaient dans sa tête.

- Qui à créé la relique? ... Et qui à créé le cube ?» Lui demanda-t-elle, perdant son regard sur une ombre qu'elle imaginait être le dieu dans la noirceur de la pièce.

- Ça, ma chère, personne ne le sait, pas même Odin. Une légende raconte que le grand-père de son grand-père venait d'un autre univers et c'est aussi là bas qu'aurait été créé le cube et la relique.» Expliqua Loki d'une voix profonde, hypnotisant la jeune femme de son récit. « On raconte qu'un être supérieur s'empara du cube et qu'il devint ivre de pouvoir. Cherchant toujours plus de puissance il aspira toute l'énergie vitale de son univers pour la transformer en énergie noir, qu'il enferma dans le cube. Il voulait être seul maître du cosmos, au risque de disparaître lui même dans le cube.»

Loki s'arrêta, essayant de deviner si la jeune femme l'écoutait avec attention dans la pénombre. Il laissa un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres quand il l'entendit demander vivement :

- Et alors ? Il se passa quoi après ?»

Il pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- On raconte que les mondes se serraient alliés dans une dernière grande guerre : la guerre du cosmos. Elle dura dit-on cent ans mais le cube gagnait toujours plus de puissance, jusqu'à ce qu'un objet vienne changer le cours de la guerre et assurer la victoire aux survivants. D'après la légende, la relique aurait permit à l'ancêtre de Odin de créer notre univers tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui. Il s'empara ensuite du pouvoir du cube et exila à jamais le précédent possesseur dans les confins de son univers en ruines. Pour que jamais plus personne n'utilise le pouvoir du cube à mauvais escient - pas même lui-, il se sépara de la relique et du cube pour les projeter dans le vide de l'oublie galactique. Il créa ensuite la race humaine, faible et ignorante, pour qu'elle deviennent seule maître du plus puissant pouvoir jamais créé, et lui donna la capacité de contrôler dans son enveloppe corporel l'énergie noire infinie venue de l'ancienne galaxie.»

Le dieu termina son histoire dans un souffle et Kathe resta à peine deux seconde silencieuse avant de souffler un « Putain.» entre ses lèvres qui fit rire Loki.

- Moui un peu dire ça comme ça. J'avoue ne pas tout saisir moi non plus, les écrits sont anciens et pour la plus part indéchiffrable; la langue des confins utilisé dans les récits primaires est perdue depuis longtemps maintenant. Et plus personne ne s'intéressait à ces vieilles légendes jusqu'à maintenant.»

- Et pourquoi maintenant alors ? J'veux dire, cette histoire remonte à des siècles - peut être même plus-; pourquoi tout le monde semble avoir attendu aujourd'hui pour rechercher la relique et le cube ?»

-Parce que le cube à été retrouvé il y a quelques années par les mauvaises personnes. Ils ont utilisé le pouvoir du cube sans connaître la véritable étendu de sa puissance, et des centaines d'ondes d'énergie noire se sont dispersés partout dans l'univers. Ce fut comme un signal pour toutes les créatures supérieurs que le cube était prés à être de nouveau utilisé. Comme tu l'as dit, des millions d'années se sont écoulées depuis la guerre du cosmos et la plus part des espèces de cette univers ont oublié à quel point sont pouvoir est destructeur. Sauf peut être les démons, qui ne rateront pas une si belle chance de s'emparer d'une si grande source d'énergie. La relique est réapparut en réponse à cette menace, elle réagit simplement au cube.»

La jeune femme écoutait le dieu parler avec attention et peu à peu la relique sembla peser une tonne entre ses doigts. Prenant conscience du pouvoir illimité et terriblement dangereux du bijoux, elle l'aurait presque lâcher vivement si elle n'avait pas été autant effrayée à l'idée de revoir cette étrange lueur violette, elle préférait encore la garder cachée dans son poing, les bras résolument croisés sur sa poitrine. Maintenant qu'elle comprenait un peu mieux d'où venait tout ces trucs bizarres et à quoi - où plutôt comment- il pouvait servir, Kathe se demandait si Loki n'avait pas un peu trop marché sur la tête pour la penser capable d'être le nouveau possesseur de la relique. Elle ne voulait pas de cette relique et encore moins de son pouvoir. Sans parler du cube qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout; même si tout le monde semblait courir après. Elle imaginait déjà tous les problèmes qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus si elle s'amusait à jouer avec des forces qui la dépassait complètement.

- Et pourquoi je vous aiderai à utiliser la relique si elle est si dangereuse ?» Demanda-t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

Elle sursauta en entendant le dieu se lever brusquement de son fauteuil. Elle entendit ses pas s'approcher dangereusement d'elle mais distingua à peine une ombre rapide contourner le lit et s'approcher tout près d'elle avant de sentir les mains glacées de Loki lui attraper les poignets. Il desserra les bras de la jeune femme avec une facilité affolante, pour les maintenir ensuite entre leurs deux corps. Le lit s'affaissa quand il s'assit près de Kathe et il se pencha ensuite si près de son visage qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle lui caresser les lèvres. La panique la pris instantanément, parce qu'elle savait que Loki pouvait encore se montrer dangereux.

Cherchant désespérément à garder son calme malgré l'odeur hypnotique du dieu partout autour d'elle, la jeune femme lâcha un petit couinement quand il augmenta dangereusement la pression d'une de ses mains autour de son poignet. Les doigts de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent automatiquement, laissant s'échapper la relique de son poing. La fine chaîne d'argent étant encore enroulée entre ses doigts, le pendentif lumineux tomba un instant avant d'être retenue par la chaîne et il partit dans un rapide mouvement de balancier, s'illuminant à chaque fois qu'il tournait en direction de Kathe et s'assombrissant légèrement quand il s'approchait plus près de Loki.

Ce ballet étrange de lueur violette plus ou moins forte, éclairait les traits dure de Loki d'une façon à la fois dangereuse et envoutante. Kathe eut beau se gifler mentalement plusieurs fois pour reprendre ses esprits, elle regardait le visage du dieu comme ensorcelée et elle fut prise d'une horrible envie de l'embrasser qui lui tordit le ventre. Quand elle pensa reprendre légèrement contenance il plissa des yeux et bougea très lentement sa bouche pour lui parler tout près, accentuant cet air prédateur qui la rendant toujours toute chose, et quelque chose d'étrange remua tout au fond d'elle.

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais arranger les choses avant que l'on se quitte; non ?» Lui souffla-t-il. « Et bien je te donne l'occasion de faire quelque chose de bien. Je t'aide à sauver tas planète et l'univers tout entier. Tu devrai être contente, en quittant tas planète la relique ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à personne. Là où je vais, aucun humain ne pourra plus s'en servir et les démons n'auront plus aucunes raisons de s'attaquer à ton monde ni même d'essayer de s'emparer du cube gardé à Azgard.»

Loki sera plus fort encore les poignets de la jeune femme sans s'en rendre compte et il continua d'une voix grave:

- Katherine, aide moi, et tu éviteras une guerre sur tas précieuse planète... Fait moi confiance.»

Même si le ton n'était pas suppliant, Kathe compris qu'il lui demandait de faire un choix: elle devait choisir la meilleur solution entre laissé tomber le dieu et ne prendre aucun risques avec la relique ou au contraire l'aider à fuir la Terre, évitant peut être la fin de l'univers. Bizarrement le choix était très dure parce qu'elle était morte de trouille ! Elle avait peur de découvrir des pouvoirs trop grands pour elle, peur de se perdre à jamais dans ses deux yeux bleus qui la fixaient intensément...peur de faire une énorme bêtise.

- Richard à dit que la Terre ne résisterait pas à l'utilisation de la relique...» Souffla-t-elle, cherchant à ne pas laisser ses yeux flancher face au regard de glace qui la sondait.

Loki pinça des lèvres avant de répondre dans un grondement qui se répercuta en échos dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Richard ne savait rien. Il devait sûrement penser que je m'en servirai par la force, hors je sais pertinemment que cela ne mène à rien, pas avec la relique en tout cas. Le moindre choc pourrait effectivement détruire la planète entière mais je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver.»

-Pourquoi je devrai vous croire sur parole ? Jusque là vous m'avez toujours manipulé pour arriver à vos fins.» Lâcha Kathe dans un souffle.

Le dieu lui répondit d'abord par un sourire charmeur. Il sembla prendre conscience de sa prise puissante sur les poignets de cette dernière et il relâcha doucement sa poigne, laissant ses longs doigts lui caresser doucement la peau. C'était si légers que Kathe ne fut pas tout à fait sûr de sentir la caresse dans ce mouvement mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du dieu d'être si doux sans pour autant paraître hypocrite à souhait. Et son regard à cet instant paraissait si franc qu'elle eut de plus en plus de mal à douter de lui.

- Crois moi, si jamais il devait t'arriver malheur -avec la relique à tes côtés- même moi je ne survivrai pas à la puissance qu'elle déchaînerait. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à détruire tas planète, pas tant que je suis dessus en tout cas. Mais une fois partis avec la relique il n'y aurait alors plus rien à craindre. Rassure toi ma chère, je ne suis pas entrain de te mentir.» Souffla-t-il tout bas.

Elle frissonna, tant la voix de Loki s'était faite douce -presque tendre- quand il lui parla. Il se recula quelque peu pour mieux cerner l'air de la jeune femme mais ne rajouta plus rien. Ses lèvres fines restèrent résolument closent pendant qu'elle attendait que la solution tombe du ciel.

Déconnectée, Kathe s'entendit parler même si elle ne sentit pas ses lèvres bougés.

-D'accord.»

Le mot résonna longtemps dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne l'assimile réellement. Venait-elle d'abdiquer face à la supplique du dieu ? Il lui semblait bien que oui.

Loki la regarda avec des yeux ronds et elle cru bon de se répéter, sentant qu'il était sûrement aussi surpris qu'elle. Il espérait certainement la voir poser encore tout un tas de questions, pour finalement finir par refuser quand même. Mais elle devait bien se l'avouer : elle avait fait son choix depuis longtemps maintenant, et elle aiderait Loki partout où il aurait besoin d'elle. S'oubliant complètement dans toute cette histoire, son seule souhait était de rester le plus longtemps possible à ces côtés avant qu'il ne la quitte pour toujours, s'éloignant à tout jamais à des années lumières de la Terre. Kathe supportait de moins en moins cette idée.

- J'utiliserai la relique, pour vous...» Répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le dieu soupira fortement tout en baissant brusquement la tête. Son visage disparut du champ de vision de Kathe, qui ne voyait plus maintenant que son cuire chevelu. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher elle huma l'odeur de ses cheveux en fermant les yeux une fraction de seconde et elle poussa elle aussi un long soupire.

La tension redescendait maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision et elle sentait presque un poids quitter sa poitrine avec cette nouvelle vérité qui l'habitait.

Une sensation de plénitude totale la pris tout entière et Kathe senti sa respiration se faire de plus en plus lente. Son regard perdu dans la chevelure de Loki, elle senti le courant électrique venant de la relique se faire plus fort entre ses doigts . Atteignant une intensité qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais ressenti. Perdue dans le rythme puissant qui l'envahissait peu à peu elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la lueur se faisait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'elle se concentrait sur la sensation de puissance qui courait en elle.

La relique commençait à doucement lui chauffer le bout des doigts et les mains glacés du dieu autour de ses poignets devinrent plus présentes encore sur sa peau par le contraste de température. Elle était sûr maintenant de sentir la caresse dans les mouvements de Loki, ses doigts froids se serrant et se desserrant doucement autour de ses avant bras tout en bougeant très légèrement. Tel un courant d'air froid contre l'épiderme de la jeune femme, il allait et venait lentement, déplaçant ses mains dans des gestes toujours très délicats.

Elle ne se concentrait plus que sur ça, cherchant à appréhender chaque nouveaux mouvements elle mit toute son intention sur la peau de ses bras refroidit par son touché glacé, allant jusqu'à chercher à imprimer à jamais cette sensation dans son corps sachant que très bientôt il aurait disparut.

Le battement qui l'habitait sembla grossir encore et ne voulant se concentrer que sur Loki elle canalisa le rythme sur le contacte légers de leurs deux corps, peau contre peau.

Incapable de cligner des yeux mais incapable d'analyser ce qu'elle voyait, Kathe observa le dieu relever tout doucement la tête. Il la regarda d'abord de travers, ses yeux la sondant d'en bas, un sourcil circonspect se souleva ensuite sur son front et il releva encore plus son visage, se remettant face à face à la jeune femme.

Il détailla son visage et quand enfin il rencontra les deux pupilles dilatées de Kathe, accentuant considérablement la noirceur de ses yeux, il laissa un sourire ravageur étirer son visage.

Le voile devant les yeux de la jeune femme disparût d'un coup et elle rougit fortement. Le rythme se fit plus puissant, elle senti très distinctement une décharge partir de sa peau sous les doigts du dieu, le rythme rata un battement dans sa poitrine pour aller se perdre là où toute sa concentration était poussée à l'extrême : sous le touché de Loki. Un flash très légers de lumière arc-en-ciel les éblouis tout les deux et il se lâchèrent instantanément.

Loki desserra ses doigts rapidement tandis que Kathe arrachait déjà ses poignets pour les ramener brusquement contre sa poitrine. Elle voulu se reculer du dieu mais le montant du lit dans son dos l'en empêcha et elle ne pouvait que rester là en face à face avec le dieu assis sur le lit. Il était si proche d'elle qu'il plaça une main de l'autre côté de son corps posé sur le lit pour se maintenir à sa hauteur, l'encerclant de toute sa carrure. Elle senti des papillon s'envoler dans son ventre quand il se mit subitement à rire tout en la regardant de travers, son sourire ravageur et dangereusement carnassier à quelque centimètre de son visage.

- C'est incroyable.» Dit-il entre deux éclats de rires. « Tu ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Moi même j'ignorai que cela pouvait être possible.»

Kathe ne comprenait rien du tout. Elle le regardait rire avec un certain émerveillement, n'ayant jusqu'ici jamais vu son visage aussi joyeux, mais elle était aussi un peu perdue et énervée de ne pas comprendre ce qui le mettait d'aussi bonne humeur.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?» Se plaignit la jeune femme. « C'était quoi ce truc ?»

Loki la regarda intensément et il se pencha dangereusement sur elle, la domina totalement de sa hauteur. Il déplaça sa main qui le maintenait sur le matelas pour la poser sur le montant du lit à quelques centimètres du visage de Kathe, son autre main montant plus lentement vers sa joue.

- Je me demande si...» Souffla-t-il, oubliant complètement de lui répondre tout en se penchant de plus en plus vers elle.

Les yeux du dieu, braqués sur ses lèvres, firent paniquer la jeune femme qui comprenait doucement ce qu'il allait se passer.

Comme au ralentit, elle vit son visage parfait s'approcher du siens puis senti ses doigts glacés parcourir sa joue pour glisser doucement sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le rythme de la relique entre les mains de la jeune femme se propagea une nouvelle fois dans tout son corps avec une puissance jamais égalée. Le pendentif pendait de ses doigts et sa lumière violette, bloquée entre leurs deux corps, devint plus forte. Elle les éclaira comme jamais, devenant plus clair à mesure que Loki rapprochait son visage toujours plus près.

Son nez droit caressa légèrement celui de la jeune femme quand il chercha à placer sa bouche tout près de la sienne. Ses doigts se déplacèrent sur son menton et il lui imposa une légère pression pour qu'elle ouvre lentement ses lèvres qu'elle gardait soudées. Il resta un instant comme ça, attendant sûrement une réaction de Kathe, qui ne vint jamais. Cette dernière était paralysée de la tête au pieds, envahit de papillon qui volaient à l'infinie dans ses entrailles et hypnotisée par ce rythme puissant qui la traversait de plus en plus fort. Elle senti Loki ouvrir les lèvres et inspirer son odeur à plein poumons. Aspirant l'air entre les lèvres entre ouvertes de la jeune femme. Ils étaient si proches que Kathe pouvait voir ses propres yeux écarquillés dans le reflet glacé qu'il lui renvoyait.

Elle senti ses propres lèvres trembler, sentant celle du dieu si proche qu'il aurait fallut d'un millimètre pour qu'ils se touchent. Elle le senti avancer encore et par réflexe elle recula sa tête qui fit un petit bruit en percutant le montant du lit, mais les malheureux centimètres qu'elle avait gagnée se suffisait pas du tout à l'éloigner le dieu. Le nez de se dernier lui caressait toujours la joue et il pencha un peu plus la tête pour combler le vide qu'elle avait tenté de mettre en eux.

Le souffle de Kathe se coupa instantanément quand leurs peau rentrèrent en contacte. Elle sentie le rythme dans sa poitrine s'emballer, se rapprochant dangereusement du même point de craquage que tout à l'heure. La panique la pris toute entière, parce que cette fois elle n'était ni à moitié dans les vapes - comme pour leur premier baisé- ni prise de force - comme pour le second- et elle ne se sentait absolument pas capable d'embrasser Loki. Par gène, par peur ou parce que justement elle le désirait si fort qu'elle savait qu'il lui suffirait d'un baiser pour craquer et lui sauter dessus. Elle avait envie de lui, envie de le sentir tout contre elle et ce sentiment était si fort et quasi incontrôlable qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée de laisser Loki franchir toutes les barrières émotionnelles qu'elle s'imposait depuis des jours.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul quand elle senti la pression se faire plus forte; les lèvres froides de Loki s'écrasaient sur les siennes avec une certaine brutalité. Il ne bougeait pas, se contentant du contacte de leurs deux bouches soudées, pressant toujours plus fort ses lèvres froides. Le corps de Kathe flancha, sa tête lui tourna un instant atrocement avant que sa conscience ne lui lance un violent coup de fouet mentale. Un éclair jaillit dans sa tête et elle pu presque le voir exploser sous ses paupières closes avant qu'elle ne repousse le dieu de toute ces forces.

-Non !» Cria-t-elle, plus pour elle même que pour Loki.

Un battement puissant frappa sa poitrine de l'intérieur et elle senti très distinctement la force de la relique se répandre dans tout ces membres comme une décharge électrique. Toute sa volonté regroupé dans ses bras elle remarqua à peine, sous ses yeux fermer à l'extrême, la brusque pression qu'elle imposa sur le torse de Loki. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de réagir face à la brusque monté en puissance de la jeune femme et il se retrouva violemment projeter en arrière. Il percuta le mur du fond si fort que la plâtre céda sous son poids, laissant une immense fissure sur toute sa surface. Plusieurs étagères cédèrent sous le choc et s'écroulèrent dans un vacarme d'objet brisés.

Kathe ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant le bruit, incapable de comprendre la situation elle cherchait désespérément à calmer son cœur au bord de la crise cardiaque. Le battement avait été si puissant dans sa poitrine qu'il continuait de tourner en échos à l'intérieur de son corps, semblant rebondir à l'infinie avant de s'évanouir très lentement.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle regardait Loki se relever péniblement dans un grognement. Elle n'osa pas croire qu'elle était responsable de... ça.

Les bras encore tendus devant elle Kathe devait bien se résoudre à avouer l'évidence : elle avait utilisé le pouvoir de la relique sur Loki. Il allait être furieux; pensa-t-elle, devenant de plus en plus livide tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de la gravité de la situation. Bizarrement la tension était encore plus palpable que quand ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser. Elle pouvait voir les épaules raides du dieu et son air sombre quand il se redressa de toute sa hauteur tout en dépoussiérant sa veste de plusieurs mouvements brusques.

-J...Je suis désolé.» Couina-t-elle, horrifier de ne pas le voir réagir.

Et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout il se mit à sourire; il posa ses deux mains sur ces hanches et sans la regarder il partit dans un rire légers. Kathe était tétanisé de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur elle bouillait de colère contre elle-même, se sentant complètement bête de l'avoir ainsi repoussé. Des jours qu'elle rêvait de le touché toujours plus près et voilà qu'elle gâchait une occasion magnifique. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Elle fut encore plus horrifié quand elle l'entendit parler.

- J'étais prévenu ma chère.» Ria-t-il sans jamais la regarder dans les yeux. « J'avais oublié que tu ne souhaitait pas être touché, pas par moi en tout cas. Je m'en excuse et je t'assure que l'on ne m'y reprendra plus.»

Il se passa un main sur l'une de ses épaules, la massant pour faire partir la douleur. Il devait tout de même avoué qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout à celle là et le choc avait été plutôt rude. La relique n'était même pas à pleine puissance et il avait presque eut l'impression de se refaire bousculer par Hulk; il devait se montrer prudent.

Kathe, elle, était choquée. Loki pensait qu'elle l'avait repoussé uniquement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ''lui'' la touche. Inconcevable. Si il y avait bien une personne sur cette planète qu'elle rêvait d'avoir dans son lit s'était bien Loki, et personne d'autre. «Mais quelle conne !» Se maudit-elle, passant à côté de son unique chance de montrer au dieu à quel point elle l'avait dans la peau.

Elle le regarda, la gorge serrée, s'avancer lentement vers la porte de la chambre. Il posa une main sur la poignée mais resta un instant immobile avant de se retourner vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait envoyé valdingué dans les airs. Kathe n'aima pas du tout ce qu'elle y trouva. Loki avait retrouvé son air mielleux et légèrement hypocrite qu'il lui avait épargné ces derniers jours.

- J'ai posé les documents du Shield sur tas table de nuit.» Dit-il d'un ton naturel, sa voix clair pas le moins du monde troublée quand il remarqua l'air complètement hagard de la jeune femme. «Tu ferais mieux d'y jeter un coup d'œil; nous partons demain.»

Il n'attendit même pas qu'elle réagisse pour pousser la poignée et s'engouffrer dans le couloir, disparaissant dans la pénombre avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui, laissant la jeune femme désespérément seule. Machinalement elle porta son regard sur la table basse pour y trouver une grande enveloppe mais son esprit était à des kilomètres. Loki avait été si proche. Et il s'étaient embrassés. En y repensant Kathe se senti rougir affreusement. S'étouffant de chaleur elle se dégagea prestement des couvertures, battant ses jambes nues avec rage sur le matelas. Elle s'écrasa de tout son long sur les couvertures, frappant plusieurs fois de suite sa tête sur les oreillers. Elle n'arrivait pas trop à savoir quelle émotions la dominait le plus, il y avait la colère, la tristesse, la gène ou ce désir qui la prenait doucement chaque fois qu'elle repensait aux lèvres du dieu aspirant son souffle, tout proche. Trop proche. La colère retomba peu à peu, comme le restes de ses émotions, et elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois hagarde après ce maelström de sentiments. Couché sur le dos elle remonta lentement la relique à son visage, levant son bras bien haut pour que le pendentif tombe juste sous ses yeux. Elle le regarda longtemps, observant sa façon d'osciller lentement au dessus de son nez; sa lumière violette commençait doucement à se radoucir au fur et à mesure qu'elle se calmait. Le grand vide laissé par le dieu devint moins pénible et Kathe se mit à réfléchir intensément.

Elle avait bien fait. Même si elle le regretterait toute sa vie, elle était convainque d'avoir bien fait. Il fallait qu'elle garde un semblant de contrôle, encore plus maintenant qu'elle détenait la relique. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser séduire par Loki sans rien faire; le dieu était tellement imprévisible et dangereux, ce serait insensé que de lui faire confiance aussi facilement. Elle devait rester objective, et même si son corps et son cœur brûlait d'être à lui, une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de continuer à se méfier. Loki avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Kathe roula sur le côté et se redressa mollement sur le lit; son choix était déjà fait : elle allait aider le dieu dans sa quête mais ce ne serait pas à n'importe quel prix et elle comptait bien ressortir de toute cette histoire vivante et intègre. Loki avait raison, elle était horriblement entêtée; pas question de perdre sa fierté devant lui et encore moins de le laissé jouer avec ses sentiments. Et parce qu'elle avait le pouvoir de la relique avec elle, il ne pouvait plus rien contre elle.

Forte de ses nouveaux engagements, Kathe passa - non sans méfiance- la relique autour de son. Le bijoux était aussi légers que l'air et elle sentait à peine la fine chaîne d'argent lui caresser le cou. La cage d'argent tomba sur sa poitrine et elle tangua un moment dans le vide avant de se stabiliser doucement. La jeune femme attendit un moment avant de bougée, attendant qu'il se passe quelque d'étrange, mais rien n'arriva et la sensation de picotement qu'elle sentait autour de son cou était la même que celle qu'elle avait ressenti aux bouts de ses doigts. Le rythme à l'intérieur de son corps était très faibles maintenant et Kathe laissa son corps se détendre un peu, rassurée de rien ressentir de plus.

Elle se pencha à l'extrême sur ses jambes croisées pour attraper l'enveloppe posée sur la table basse, curieuse de connaître sa prochaine destination. Son voyage ne faisait que commencer, l'éloignant toujours plus loin de son ancienne vie; c'est sur cette pensée que la jeune femme ouvrit l'enveloppe pour y sortir un dossier d'une vingtaine pages reliées par des spirales. Elle tourna la première page qui ne montrait qu'un énorme logo en forme d'aigle noir pour découvrir stupéfaite la deuxième page.

Grâce à la lumière de la relique qui pendait juste au dessus du dossier elle pouvait lire très distinctement les inscriptions du papier et elle crut s'étrangler quand elle lut : «Lieu stockage Base 01 : Nouveau Mexique.»

Kathe du faire remonter l'information très lentement jusqu'à son cerveau, sentant peu à peu la nausée l'envahir. Elle allait rentrer chez elle finalement...

Fin chapitre 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15:

Kathe était d'une humeur exécrable.

Accrochée au volant de leur voiture volée comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle regardait les kilomètres défiler beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût tout en pestant contre l'univers tout entier. Elle se tortilla une nouvelle fois sur son siège et changea brusquement de station de radio en appuyant rageusement sur le bouton du tableau de bord. La chanson qui passait était beaucoup trop mélancolique pour elle à cet instant et elle ne se calma qu'après avoir trouvée une station qui passait un rock bien énervé. La jeune femme se mit à battre des doigts sur le cuir du volant, suivant le rythme effréné des musiciens; les basses étaient puissantes mais cela ne fit pas taire le battement violent qui l'habitait depuis des jours. Son énervement sembla monter d'un cran bien qu'elle ne cru pas cela possible, étant déjà dans un tel état d'agitation, et elle se mit à grincer des dents de façon totalement inconsciente.

Dés jours que ça durait et elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Toujours sur les nerfs, prête à bondir sur tout et n'importe quoi, elle devait se retenir sans cesse d'exploser de rage. Et si au début elle avait pensée à une montée subite d'hormones suite aux contrariété de mère nature elle devait bien admettre -après plus d'une semaine- que son humeur dégelasse venait de tout autre part. Ça ne la quittait jamais, du matin au soir elle devait garder du mieux qu'elle le pouvait cette tension qui lui montait doucement au nez. Et ça continuait encore de gripper, toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, et au bout de dix jours enfermé dans une voiture avec aucun exutoire à sa portée, sa rage était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Quand le chanteur à la radio se mit à fredonner un refrains mielleux sur un amour perdu elle pesta encore plus fort et changea pour la énième fois de la journée de station de radio. Elle s'acharnait sur les boutons, oubliant presque la route, quand la mains pâle du dieu éteignit brusquement l'auto-radio, les doigts rapides comme l'éclaire. Kathe sursauta mais se repris vite, jetant un rapide regard à travers le pare-brise avant de fixer méchamment Loki.

-Hey ! J'écoutai !» Cracha-t-elle, s'adressant à lui droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée.

-Vraiment ?» Riposta vivement Loki. «Depuis tout à l'heure tu ne fais que râler et changer de musique pour un oui ou pour un non; tu es désespérante !»

Lui aussi sentait la colère lui monter dangereusement au nez depuis plusieurs jours et si il avait été plus que patient les premiers temps, laissant à la jeune femme le temps de digérer tout un tas d'information et de prendre peu à peu possession de la relique, il commençait lui aussi à craquer. Il grogna quand il entendit la jeune femme continuer à se plaindre et il senti sa patience -déjà pas très grande- s'effriter encore un peu plus.

-Gnnii Gnnii Gnnii...» Râla Kathe comme une petite fille, re -fixant ses yeux sur la route d'un air boudeur. Loki l'exaspérait et elle rejeta intérieurement tout ses problèmes sur lui; même si tout au fond, même elle ne se supportait plus. Ça lui arrivait d'être chiante - comme tout le monde- mais jamais comme ça et jamais aussi longtemps.

Loki se crispa un peu plus sur son siège et elle put parfaitement voir ses doigts se serrés dans un poing rageur. Elle enchaîna, d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus calme mais qui sonna tout de même rageusement à ses oreilles.

- On peut s'arrêter ?»

-Encore ?» Pesta le dieu. «C'est la troisième fois ce soir !»

Kathe soupira fortement par le nez, il fallait qu'elle sorte et vite avant d'exploser. Sans attendre le moindre consentement de Loki elle pris la première sortie et disparut dans la pénombre d'une petite route de campagne; elle l'entendit souffler bruyamment mais fut -un peu- rassurée de ne pas l'entendre l'invectiver. Depuis quelque jours elle souhaitait intérieurement faire craquer le dieu, rien que pour pouvoir lâcher ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Il aurait suffit d'un mot de trop et elle lui serait rentrée dans le lard comme jamais; mais à son grand désespoir il restait jusque là très courtois et horriblement patient avec elle. Elle finirait quand même par l'avoir, elle pouvait le voir à ses épaules droites qui se raidissaient de jours en jours et à ce regard givré qu'il lui lançait constamment; parfois elle avait même droit à un claquement de langue rageur, preuve qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ravaler une réplique bien cinglante. Mais alors que tout ces efforts auraient dû lui plaire, Kathe en était au contraire que plus énervée, ayant la désagréable impression qu'il se montrait indulgent uniquement parce qu'elle portait la relique autour de son cou.

L'objet, bien caché sous ses vêtements, semblait peser une tonne sur les épaules courbées de la jeune femme. Elle en avait presque mal à la fin de journée, se couchant avec délice sur le lit du motel pour ne plus bouger et laisser la gravité porter la relique à sa place. Même assise toute la journée derrière le volant -son unique devoir pour l'instant étant de conduire- elle était constamment épuisée. Et c'est comme si chaque jours elle courait un marathon une enclume accrochée au cou et à la fin de toutes ces heures interminables sur la route elle se vautrait sous les couvertures pour s'endormir instantanément, sans jamais un seul regard pour Loki qui la regardait toujours un peu plus silencieux devant son agacement perpétuellement grandissant. Elle se fichait bien de savoir se qu'il pouvait bien penser d'elle en ce moment.

Arrivée sur une petit route encore plus sombre et isolé que la précédente, Kathe fit une rapide marche arrière pour se garer rapidement sur un recoin de terre battue. Au moins Loki ne pourra pas dire qu'elle n'essayait pas d'être discrète.

Et c'est sans un regard pour ce dernier, qu'elle passa un bras par dessus son siège afin d'attraper son manteau pour ensuite sortir prestement de l'habitacle. Refermant la portière beaucoup trop fort derrière elle, elle inspira profondément une grande goulée d'air frais pour se détendre l'esprit - ce qui ne marcha pas du tout- et sans attendre une minute de plus elle sortit son paquet de cigarette de la poche de son manteau. Elle allumait déjà son briquet quand Loki commençait à peine à sortir de la voiture. Elle tira plusieurs grosses taf sur sa tige de tabac, bien décidée à s'en griller une deuxième juste après celle là, et c'est avec délice qu'elle senti la nicotine parcourir tout ses membres, diminuant pour un cours instant le battement incessant qui lui vrillait la poitrine à longueur de journée.

Quelque peu apaisée, Kathe posa son dos contre la carrosserie de la voiture, rejetant presque totalement la tête en arrière pour regarder les étoiles. Dans le noir totale de la campagne le ciel était magnifique et elle se perdit un long moment dans ça contemplation, oubliant complètement son énervement et le dieu à ses côtés.

Par prudence Loki s'était placé à bonne distance et lui-même adossé au véhicule il l'observait du coin de l'œil. À un moment elle remarqua son petit manège et son exaspération remonta tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était descendue. Un seul regard de travers lui suffisait pour s'exaspérer puissamment.

- Quoi ?» Demanda-t-elle d'un ton nerveux.

- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.» Répondit-il simplement, essayant de garder une voix calme même si Kathe pouvait parfaitement sentir la raideur avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle.

Elle tenta de ne pas s'en formaliser - prête à lui sauter à la gorge si il décidait d'exploser avant elle- et elle fut presque étonnée de l'entendre dire cela. Comme toujours Loki avait lu en elle avec une facilité aberrante et même si elle avait tout fait pour lui montrer son agacement et sa colère ces derniers temps elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse pile au moment où ça devenait vraiment incontrôlable. C'est comme si il avait toujours un temps d'avance sur les émotions de la jeune femme, sachant parfois bien avant elle ce qui allait l'habiter juste après. Même si cette idée était un peu loufoque Kathe croyait maintenant dure comme fer qu'il faisait exprès de toujours la mettre dans tout ces états.

Ne préférant rien répondre pour l'instant, par peur de lui hurler dessus tout d'un coup pour une raison ou pour une autre, Kathe tira un peu plus fort encore sur sa cigarette. Le dieu la regarda un moment souffler la fumé entre ses lèvres rondes avant de s'adresser de nouveau à elle.

- Il fait que tu te calme; si tu continue comme ça tu va finir par craquer pour de bon et avec la relique autour de ton cou cela pourrait devenir dangereux.» Dit-il calmement, croisant ses bras sur son torse et rajustant sa position contre la voiture. Il soupira et détourna à son tour son regard vers les étoiles quand il entendit la jeune femme riposter fortement.

-''Cela pourrait devenir dangereux''?! C'est quoi ce délire ? Vous m'aviez dit qu'avec ce truc il ne m'arriverait rien ! Pas que j'exploserai à la moindre contrariété !»

Kathe ragea encore plus de n'avoir qu'un grand silence comme réponse de la part de Loki.

Il gardait obstinément le regard braqué sur le ciel et refusait pour l'instant de répondre à sa riposte colérique; il fallait qu'il soit patient. Patient. Patient. Patient. Il ne faisait que se répéter ce petit mot dans sa tête toute la journée, cherchant à ne surtout pas tendre ses doigts pour agripper le cou fin de la jeune femme afin l'étrangler lentement. Mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle parce que pour l'instant Kathe en était incapable et qu'il s'inquiétait de plus en plus de la voir comme ça. Il la connaissait assez bien à présent pour reconnaître qu'elle n'était plus dans son état normal.

- Vous me dites jamais rien.» Maugréa-t-elle au bout d'un moment, plus pour elle même que pour les oreilles de Loki qu'elle savait inattentives à ses jérémiades. «Kathe fait ci; Kathe fait ça; pourquoi faut-il toujours que sa tombe sur moi putain ? J'ai jamais rien demandé à personne et j'en voulait même pas de la relique d'abord !»

-C'est justement ça le problème !» Hurla d'un coup le dieu faisant hoqueter de surprise la jeune femme.

Elle s'étouffa un moment avec la fumée de tabac qu'elle recrachait dans une toux mal contrôlé pendant que Loki continuait de lui crier dans les oreilles.

-Tu fais tout ton possible pour entraver son pouvoir ! Tu te bloc et c'est pour ça que tu ne réussi pas à la canaliser idiote ! J'ai été suffisamment patient avec toi mais vu que tu parait totalement incapable on va devoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! Je n'ait pas la force d'attendre que tu te calme toute seule !»

Kathe commençait à s'échauffer dangereusement et elle poussa un véritable grognement quand il tenta de lui attraper le bras .

-Ne me touchez pas !» Lui hurla-t-elle au visage.

Il leva les yeux au ciel rien qu'une seconde avant de quand même lui agripper le bras fermement pour la tirer à sa suite. Il du mettre une certaine force dans son geste tant elle était raide de colère, ne se laissant pas faire de tout.

- Lâchez moi putain !» Cria-t-elle, totalement incapable de se soustraire à la poigne du dieu autour de son avant bras. Ils tiraient tout les deux si fort qu'elle sentait son épaule se tendre à lui en faire mal. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à utiliser le pouvoir de la relique quand cela était vraiment nécessaire ? Se lamenta-t-elle, traînée de force derrière le dieu tellement fort qu'elle en perdit sa cigarette, à son grand désespoir.

Ils mâchèrent quelques mètres, s'éloignant si peu de la voiture qu'ils pouvaient encore distinguer le reflet de la lune sur la carrosserie luisante du véhicule. Loki ne desserra ni sa poigne ni sa mâchoire crispée de colère et une fois arrivé là où il le voulait il plaça Kathe devant lui, la maintenant fermement par les épaules.

- Regarde.» Lui ordonna-t-il sévèrement tout en restant dans l'angle mort de la jeune femme.

Kathe resta une seconde silencieuse; elle fit le tour du paysage d'un œil indifférent, ne voyant rien d'intéressant à par la forêt qui s'étendait tout le long de ce côté de la route. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à voir dans le noir, juste plusieurs arbres alignés anarchiquement et des ronces un peu partout.

-Et alors ? Y a que des arbres ici.» Cracha-t-elle méchamment, furieuse qu'il lui force la mains et la tire comme une mule juste pour lui montrer un bout de forêt.

Elle l'entendit souffler fortement dans son dos, tout à fait consciente de le poussé à bout chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, et la poigne qui lui imposait sur ses deux épaules se fit légèrement plus forte. Les longs doigts du dieu s'enfonçaient douloureusement à travers l'épaisse couche de vêtement qu'elle portait pour se planter comme des griffes dans sa chaire.

- Et bien tu en choisi un et tu te concentre dessus. Je suis sur que tas petite cervelle est capable de ça.» Dit-il d'un ton glaciale.

«Ça y est.» Pensa la jeune femme; elle avait enfin réussi à le mettre hors de lui. Quand il semblait autant énervé mais qu'il ne criait plus c'est qu'il avait atteint une sorte de point de non retour. C'est souvent à ce moment là qu'il devenait réellement dangereux. Kathe jubila, prête à répliquer aux moindre faux pas et afin d'avoir tout les arguments de son côté quand cela exploserait, elle se fit subitement plus coopérative - juste pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui reprocher de ne faire aucun effort-. Elle repéra très vite un arbre pas trop éloigné et elle mit toute sa concentration dessus. Cherchant à bien le discerner dans la noirceur. Elle remonta d'abord ses racines puis son tronc et elle compta ensuite une à une toute les branches; cela lui prit quelque seconde et quand enfin elle fut sûr de visualiser l'ensemble de l'arbre dans son esprit elle se permit d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Voilà c'est fait, j'suis concentré. Et maintenant ?» Dit-elle d'un ton impatient.

-Détruit le.»

-Quoi ?!» Hoqueta la jeune femme. Elle fit un faible mouvement pour se retourner et les mains sur ses épaules se firent plus forte encore, la tassant presque sur elle même pour qu'elle reste bien en place.

- Tu te concentre sur ton putain d'arbre et tu le détruit par la pensée !»Lui cria-t-il dans les oreilles.

Entendre Loki jurer amusa grandement Kathe qui se permit un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage placé comme il l'était. Et même si ses mains se firent plus rageuse encore sur ses vêtements elle fut subitement prise d'une envie irrésistible de rire, tellement qu'elle dû se mordre la langue pour s'en empêcher. Ses émotions semblaient toutes comme amplifiées, que ce soit la colère ou autre chose tout explosait en elle avec tellement de force et de violence qu'elle en perdait totalement la tête. Loki avait raison, se dit-elle, elle craquait et elle ne comprenait que maintenant à quel point la relique pesait sur son équilibre intérieur, accentuant chaque pensées, chaque émotions, au maximum.

Se retenant difficilement de rire elle essaya tout de même de se concentrer sur son arbre mais au bout d'une minute infructueuse, elle du bien se rendre à l'évidence que Loki avait autant perdu l'esprit qu'elle. Comment voulait-il qu'elle détruise un arbre juste en le regardant ? C'était impossible. Kathe craqua et un rire nerveux sortit d'abord doucement de ses lèvres avant de devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable.

-Ha ha ha Mais comment voulez que je fasse un truc pareille ?» Ria-t-elle; indifférente de savoir comment le dieu réagirait à sa subite monté d'euphorie.

À sa grande surprise, ce dernier desserra sa poigne en l'entendant s'esclaffer.

Même si sa colère n'était absolument pas retombée, Loki essayait tout de même de se calmer et il se força à desserrer sa prise sur les épaules de Kathe. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de cette dernière. Si elle venait à craquer non seulement cela pourrait s'avérer très dangereux mais il risquerait aussi de perdre son seul moyen de quitter cette planète. Jamais il n'aurait le temps de tout recommencer avec un autre humain...

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens ?» Demanda subitement Loki, stoppant net le rire de la jeune femme.

En voilà une bonne question. Que ressentait-elle exactement ? Là tout de suite, Kathe avait surtout envie de continuer à rire. Bizarrement cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Mais faut dire qu'avec Loki comme compagnon de route ce ne n'était pas tout les jours la rigolade, se dit-elle en sentant la colère remonter de nouveau dans poitrine. Elle resta silencieuse, essayant de mettre un nom, un mot, n'importe quoi, sur ce qu'elle ressentait constamment; et pour l'instant seul une chose revenait sans cesse : la colère. Oui, elle était furieuse.

-Je suis en colère.» Dit-elle finalement avec un ton dure et froid qu'un habituellement n'appartenait qu'au dieu, laissant loin derrière le rire qui l'avait habitée quelques secondes plutôt.

- Bien. Concentre toit dessus.» Ordonna-t-il

-Vous êtes sur que c'est un bonne idée ? Parce que là franchement j...» Voulu répliquer la jeune femme avant de faire violemment coupé la parole.

-Concentre toi !»

Il lui avait hurlé dans les oreilles et Kathe pouvait presque les entendre siffler quand le silence retomba brutalement.

Le mot de trop avait été lancé; elle explosa.

-Mais je suis concentré bordel !» Hurla-t-elle à son tour, sa voix se brisant à moitié tant sa gorge lui brûla sous cette monté soudaine en puissance. «Vous en voulez de la colère ? Je n'ai que ça !»

Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de se soustraire à la poigne de Loki, gigotant brusquement dans tous les sens pour le faire lâché prise tout en continuant de l'invectiver furieusement.

Loki trouva préférable de se reculer de quelques pas, évitant ainsi de se prendre un coup de coude de la jeune femme; parce que si cette dernière était totalement inconsciente de dégager une puissance monstrueuse le dieu, lui, pouvait très bien le ressentir. Dés que la jeune femme compris qu'elle pouvait enfin être libre de ses mouvement elle se retourna avec hargne pour lui faire face, s'avançant rageusement dans sa direction tandis qu'il reculait lentement.

- Tout m'énerve ! Tout, putain ! Vous, les démons, le Shield, cette foutue relique et tout ce qui m'attend encore!»

Kathe faisait des grands mouvements de bras tout autour d'elle, ne cherchant pas spécialement à atteindre le dieu pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se retenir. Le battement dans sa poitrine partait dans un rythme effréné et elle sentait tous ses muscles se raidirent, comme près à bondir sur n'importe quoi. Il fallait qu'elle lâche la pression et le seul moyen qu'elle trouvait pour l'instant était de piétiner sur place, tout le corps tendu à l'extrême, vociférant toujours plus fort sur Loki.

- J'en ai plus que marre que tout soit bizarre et dangereux autour de moi ! Faut toujours détruire quelque chose ou tuer quelqu'un avec vous; on est jamais tranquille !»

Un milliard de choses tournaient dans sa tête, à tel point que la jeune femme en avait presque du mal à trouver ses mots. Ne sachant pas du tout par où commencer dans le tourbillon de colère qui l'envahissait toujours plus.

-Jusqu'à quand encore vais-je devoir vous suivre ?!»

Voyant qu'elle attendait réellement une réponse de sa part Loki se permit d'ouvrir la bouche, se retenant jusque là de lui couper la parole pour la faire taire ou pour lui couper tout simplement la tête - cette deuxième option étant tout à fait irréalisable mais elle le démangeait affreusement-. Il serra les poings pour contenir sa fureur et il parla avec le plus de calme possible; il chercha également à radoucir son expression mais Kathe ne fut absolument pas du dupe.

- C'est toi qui à décidé de m'aider je te rappel.»

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus, la jeune femme se mit à crier tout d'un coup. Sa voix se perdant dans le vent bien plus fort que d'habitude mais elle ne sent rendait même pas compte.

- C'était avant de savoir qu'on irait au Nouveau-Mexique !»

Loki se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, son corps se crispant tout entier sous la voix puissante de la jeune femme. Il sentit toute sa patience se perdre en un instant et son visage tout entier grimaça sous la rage quand il se mit à hurler aussi fort qu'elle.

- Tu rentres chez toi, ça devrais pourtant te faire plaisir ! Qu'est ce que l'univers pourrait faire de plus pour te satisfaire ?!»

Kathe eut la très net impression que tout son sang quittait son visage. Rentrer chez elle ? Voilà une idée pire encore que toutes les autres. Ce fut elle cette fois qui plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, cherchant à faire taire la phrase du dieu qui hurlait en échos dans sa tête. Elle allait rentrer chez elle; pas de la façon dont elle l'entendait à la base, certes, mais le fait est qu'elle se rapprochait à nouveau de son ancienne vie. Une panique incontrôlable la pris tout entière.

-Non !» Hurla-t-elle, sa voix se brisant pour de bon sous la force de son cris. La gorge crispée, les yeux fermés, elle continua tout de même à crier; et ce qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas voulu s'avouer sortit tout seul : «Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi !»

Des dizaines d'images lui transpercèrent subitement la tête. De façon totalement anarchique, la vie passé de la jeune femme défilait sous ses yeux clos sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Sortis du néant et pour la plupart refoulés depuis longtemps, ses souvenirs lui vrillait tout le corps en se rappelant à elle avec un réalisme sidérant. Elle pu presque sortir le poing rageur de Jonathan s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son ventre quand son image se matérialisa sous ses yeux, lui rappelant dans un flash rapide comme l'éclair le tout premier accès de violence de son ex-petit copain à son égard.

Kathe s'entendit hurler de très loin, ne sentant même pas son corps se contracter sous l'effort; elle reconnu cependant le touché glacé des mains de Loki qui lui attrapa fermement le visage. Même si ce corps qu'elle habitait ne semblait plus lui appartenir, rendant le touché du dieu étrangers et lointain, la jeune femme identifia cependant la douceur avec laquelle ces longs doigts recouvraient chaque côté de son visage, caressant ses joues avec tendresse pour la ramener à la réalité.

Il essayait de la calmer; mais cela eut l'effet totalement inverse.

Le rythme rata brusquement plusieurs battements dans les entrailles de Kathe et un puissant flash de lumière enveloppa brusquement sa conscience. Tout devint d'un blanc éclatant sous ses paupières et elle en oublia carrément de respirer. Cela dura à peine une seconde, aussi rapide qu'un flash d'appareil photo et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas l'image de l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était concentrée plutôt s'imposa dans tout son esprit.

Comme reliée à la terre, un courant électrique aussi rapide que la lumière se déplaça de tout son corps jusqu'aux racines. Kathe les remonta, s'enroulant toute entière autour de l'énorme tronc avant de s'éparpiller à l'infinie dans chaque branches, chaque tiges et chaque feuilles. Quand cela fut fini, elle était l'arbre tout entier. Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui, s'étirant puissamment de la terre jusqu'au ciel dans une symbiose parfaite.

C'est pourquoi elle hoqueta de surprise et rouvrit instantanément les yeux quand il suffit d'un battement de trop dans sa tête totalement vide pour sentir le fil conducteur qui la maintenait à la terre se rompre dans une étincelle arc-en-ciel qui jaillit du pendentif qu'elle portait sous ses vêtements. Les yeux écarquillés et encore un peu faible face à la lumière violente qui l'avait prise subitement, elle vit à peine la relique luire sous son manteau avant que l'arbre à côté d'eux ne s'enflamme tout d'un coup dans un gerbes de flammes toutes bleus.

Reprenant à peine ses esprits, Kathe entendit cette fois très clairement Loki pousser un horrible jurons tandis qu'ils les forçaient à faire plusieurs pas en arrière pour s'éloigner des flammes, sans jamais lui lâcher le visage de ses immense mains froides. Elle resta longtemps les yeux écarquillés sur le visage dure du dieu, totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Tourné vers cette étrange lueur bleue, que le cerveau de Kathe n'avait pas encore analysé, il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa prise sur elle, totalement concentré sur la lueur bleuté.

Le battement à l'intérieur de son corps avait totalement disparut et après ce flash puissant de lumière blanche la jeune femme était comme vidée, se contentant d'observer la lueur danser sur les traits droits de Loki sans réussir à reprendre pieds avec une réalité qu'elle avait totalement oubliée.

Ce n'est qu'en prenant un peu plus conscience de son propre corps et de celui de Loki, tout près du siens, qu'elle commença doucement à retrouver ses esprits dans ce vide immense qui l'habitait. Loki la tenait fermement par les joues mais il restait tout de même très délicat contre sa peau; elle pouvait le sentir. Ses longs doigts épousaient parfaitement sa mâchoire pour ensuite se perdre dans ses cheveux dans une caresse d'apaisement et il prenait bien soin de ne lui imposer qu'un très légère pression pour la garder près de lui.

Kathe se rendit alors compte qu'elle le maintenait elle aussi tout près; elle avait inconsciemment enroulée ses mains autour des poignets du dieu et semblait s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle en fut sûr quand elle desserra légèrement sa prise pour sentir ses jambes trembler sous son poids. Ce petit mouvement sembla réanimer Loki qui se détourna des flammes pour plonger son regard dans le siens. La jeune femme qui suivait chacun de ses regards - sa réalité s'arrêtant pour l'instant sur le dieu- distingua les flammes et leurs étrange lueurs dans le reflet qu'il lui renvoya. Curieuse, elle bougea son visage à son tour, le touché du dieu bougeant doucement en même temps qu'elle, et quand son cerveau reconnut le mouvement du feu elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Interdite, elle resserra plus fort ses doigts sur les poignets de Loki, sentant son corps flancher sous cette apparition. Le feu était d'un bleu profond et elle aurait presque pu reconnaître la couleur des yeux de glace de son compagnon dans la danse incandescente des flammes tout autour de l'arbre; elle en resta ébahis, totalement statique devant ce spectacle incroyable. Ce bleu avait vraiment le don de l'hypnotiser.

La vision était magnifique et le cerveau de la jeune femme tiqua à peine une seconde sur le fait qu'elle ne ressentait aucune chaleur se dégager de ce brasier alors qu'elle pouvait très bien distinguer l'arbre se consumer peu à peu. Elle aurait voulut regarder ce spectacle jusqu'à la fin, se demandant bêtement combien de temps encore l'arbre resterait debout, mais Loki dégagea rapidement ses mains de son visages et de ses doigts crispés autour de ses poignets pour l'agripper par le bras et la tirer en arrière.

Elle trébucha un peu, sentant son corps beaucoup plus légers qu'il ne devrait l'être, et elle s'agrippa elle aussi au corps du dieu pour suivre son mouvement rapide. Bizarrement le décor bougea très vite sous ses yeux et ils arrivèrent à la voiture en une fraction de seconde à peine. L'esprit encore hagard, Kathe se contentait de sentir cet immense soulagement qui la prenait tout entière et c'est totalement apaisée, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, qu'elle se laissa glisser sur le siège du véhicule dés qu'il lui ouvrit la portière. Machinalement elle posa les mains sur le volant en face d'elle, tournant ses yeux sur le dieu quand il parla.

-Tu peux conduire ?» Demanda-t-il rapidement.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre, souhaitant être elle-même sûr de pouvoir reprendre le volant. Mais même si elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer elle sentait bien qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux maintenant. L'élastique qui retenait sa colère depuis des jours avait enfin craqué, elle se sentait revivre.

-Oui.» Dit-elle simplement, incapable de s'expliquer elle-même le vide tranquille qui l'habitait tout d'un coup.

Elle le regarda à peine quand il referma souplement sa portière pour ensuite faire le tour du véhicule, elle était complètement ailleurs. Ses yeux furent une nouvelle fois happée par la lueur bleuté des flammes et elle entendit très distinctement le bois craquer quand une des branches se brisa, retombant en braise, plus sombre, sur le sol. C'était incroyable et elle n'entendit même pas la portière de Loki claquer à côté d'elle, juste sidérée de voir l'arbre partir peu à peu en cendre par cette étrange magie.

Les flammes commençaient à peine à s'estomper quand elle se retourna vers Loki, sentant ses doigts glacés se poser très délicatement sur les siens.

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir conduire ?» Redemanda-t-il, plongeant ses yeux dans les pupilles dilatées de la jeune femme.

Il était inquiet. Son idée avait marché, et mieux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, mais il avait été soufflé de voir toute l'énergie qu'elle gardait en elle depuis tout ce temps. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de la canaliser si il ne voulait pas qu'elle pète un plomb avant de l'avoir aidé à s'échapper de la Terre. Intérieurement il remercierait presque le Shield d'avoir fragmenté l'énergie de la relique, il était conscient que sans ça il n'aurait pas pu la garder sous contrôle. Il l'avait compris depuis plusieurs jours maintenant mais il ne pensait pas la jeune femme aussi renfermée sur elle-même et il n'aurait certainement pas cru son petit corps capable de garder autant d'énergie noire si il ne l'avait pas lui même vu exploser sous ses yeux. Il en était presque impressionné mais se gardait de tout jugement pour l'instant; Kathe semblait déconnectée sous son regard et ça l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il savait que la puissance de la relique était-elle, que sans préparation psychologique son possesseur pouvait y perdre la raison. Bien entendu il s'était jusque là très peu soucié de ce petit détail, se gardant bien de le raconter à la jeune femme, mais à présent il devait trouver une solution. Elle semblait refouler tant de chose que son âme réagissait beaucoup trop vivement à la relique. Celle-ci brisait toutes ses barrières émotionnel la mettant à nue pour s'emparer de sa conscience. Loki avait juste eut le temps d'apercevoir l'expression terrorisée de Kathe avant de sentir l'énergie vibrer tout autour d'elle jusqu'à l'étincelle arc-en-ciel qui avait enflammée l'arbre tout d'un coup.

Jamais il ne lui avait vu une telle expression, pas même quand il l'avait menacé des pires souffrances au début de leur périple. Sur le moment il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'empêcher de l'attraper, voulant lui refaire prendre pieds avec la réalité de n'importe quelle manière, oubliant totalement qu'il risquait gros en touchant le possesseur de la relique dans un tel état de transe. Mais il savait qu'elle était complètement perdue dans la relique et qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Lui même ne comprenait rien; ça aurait dû être plus légers, elle aurait dû se laisser faire et l'énergie noire serait entrée en contacte avec son âme d'une façon beaucoup plus lente et douce. Au lieu de quoi il l'avait vu se décomposer sous ses yeux en une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle n'explose subitement. Heureusement qu'elle était rester concentrée sur son arbre sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau; elle aurait très bien pu le tuer, sans même s'en rendre compte.

La partie commençait à être dangereuse et Loki savait son jeu bancale avec elle; il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse avant que la situation ne lui échappe totalement. Voir Kathe s'écrouler mentalement comme un fragile château de carte juste sous son nez, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Cette dernière ne réagit pas tout de suite quand il lui reposa la question, elle resta un moment attentive à la façon dont sa peau refroidissait légèrement là où il la touchait. Elle était tellement détendue que le touché du dieu lui paraissait moins impressionnant que d'habitude, presque familier. Sans faire attention elle avait tournée son regard sur leurs deux mains posées l'une sur l'autre sur le volant de la voiture et elle fut un peu déçue de voir les doigts de Loki disparaître doucement au bout d'un moment. Pour la première fois depuis des jours elle le regarda enfin, les yeux dans les yeux, sans qu'elle n'ait ni pensées ni émotions contradictoire qui lui chamboule la tête. Et la vision clair et net de son inquiétude à son égard lui sauta au visage.

Kathe n'en fut même pas troublée, son apaisement était totale.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.» Répondit-elle doucement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité pour le dieu pendu à ses lèvres- attendant un signe lui prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas perdue l'esprit-.

Son expression tordu par l'angoisses, le regard emplit de doute alors qu'il venait de récupérer sa mains, fit sourire la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas croire qu'elle le voyait vraiment inquiet pour elle. L'idée qu'elle lui avait peut être foutue une belle frousse avec ses hurlements et cet arbre qu'elle avait enflammé d'un coup dessina plus fortement encore son sourire sur ses lèvres et c'est calmement qu'elle attacha sa ceinture de sécurité tout en continuant de lui parler.

-Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant vous savez. Je peux conduire.»

Elle fut heureuse d'entendre le moteur démarré tout de suite et bizarrement quand l'éclair arc-en-ciel s'électrisa des mains de Loki jusqu'au tableau de bord elle pu presque en sentir le goût métallique sur sa langue, son poil se hérissant très légèrement sur sa nuque. Elle réussi à ignoré magistralement cette sensation, débloquant le frein à mains pour laissé la voiture avancée doucement sur la petite route, et elle se concentra sur la petite route de campagne.

La nuit aurait du être sombre mais le brasier bleuté continuait de luire doucement; l'arbre n'étant plus qu'un amas de braises ardentes sur le sol il illuminait la route d'une lumière étrange. Le paysage pourtant familier paraissait sortir d'un rêve et Kathe en oublia de mettre ses phares sur les premier mètres tellement cette vision était troublante. Elle regarda le feu s'éloigner doucement dans son rétroviseur et ce n'est qu'arrivée à bonne distance qu'elle prit conscience de son oubli. La lumière blanche des feux du véhicule éclairèrent la route d'une façon beaucoup plus familière en une seconde, éloignant pour de bon toutes lueurs bleutées qui aurait pu encore leur parvenir.

Cela ramena définitivement la jeune femme à la réalité; elle dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de se retrouver elle même. Sa sérénité restait bien présente en elle mais son esprit vide semblait se remplir à nouveau d'informations et elle recommença à se poser tout un tas de question.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre Loki rompre le silence le premier.

-Roule plus vite.» Ça voix était calme.

Elle remarqua le masque impassible du dieu sur son visage quand elle lui jeta un regard curieux.

- Il est possible que le Shield ait repéré notre position. Tu n'as pas émis d'ondes puissantes mais ce pourrait être assez pour qu'il nous retrouve, mieux vaut filer rapidement. » Prit-il le soin de préciser.

Ne sachant trop comment se comporter avec elle pour le moment, il restait aussi polie que possible et attendait patiemment de voir si elle allait de nouveau s'énerver ou laisser l'énergie noire exploser. Il fut rassuré de la voir réagir calmement, même s'il n'en montra absolument rien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?» Demanda-t-elle aussitôt, tout en accélérant doucement en direction du grand axe qu'elle avait quittée un peu plus tôt.

Cette question n'étonna que très peu Loki qui se doutait qu'elle n'avait aucune prise sur le pouvoir de la relique et son mode de fonctionnement. Elle n'était qu'une humaine; comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Son espèce était totalement étrangère à la science magique et même si les humains étaient tous des clefs potentielles aucuns d'entre eux n'aurait été capable de l'utiliser seul. Était-ce pour cela que l'agence secrète avait fragmenté la relique ?

Le dieu craignait de plus en plus d'être devancer par le Shield. Se faire repérer maintenant avec une relique à peine réveillée et une humaine incapable de canaliser son énergie signerait son arrêt de mort; jamais ils ne le laisserait quitter la Terre vivant cette fois. Il en était sûr.

Il cacha toutes ces inquiétudes sous son masque éternellement indifférent et il s'obligea à répondre calmement à la jeune femme, cherchant ses mots avec précaution.

- Tu as concentré l'énergie de la relique et tu l'as utilisé.» Dit-il, le regard perdu sur la route défilant sous les phares puissants du véhicule.

-Et...J'ai mal fait ?»

Étonné de l'entendre dire cela il la dévisagea longuement avant de lui répondre de sa voix la plus profonde.

-Non. Tu as été parfaite.»

Kathe pouffa.

-Parfaite ?» Dit-elle dans un sourire. « Je n'ait pas fait grand chose à part péter un plomb.» Elle se mordis ensuite la lèvre avant d'ajouter un peu gênée. «Je m'excuse de vous avoir hurlé dessus.»

-C'est déjà oublié.»

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un rapide cou d'œil mais Loki restait de nouveau concentré sur route devant lui. Il était comme statufié sur son siège; le coude poser sur le montant de sa portière, sa main ramené sur ses lèvres qu'il touchait à peine, il semblait réfléchir intensément. La jeune femme préféra détourner son regard. ne souhaitant plus entrer en guerre avec lui pour le moment et elle pris soin de se concentrer sur la route pour le laisser penser à sa guise. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était sûr d'avoir fait une boulette. Loki ne réagissait que très peu à ce qu'il venait de se passer; son silence étant la plupart du temps plus inquiétant que ces paroles dures et froides, Kathe s'inquiétait d'être la cause de son énervement.

N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Vous êtes fâché ?» Elle se mordit la langue en entendant son ton de petite fille. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'elle aurait aimée parler mais c'est comme si tout son corps agissait en osmose avec sa tête pour une fois. Les barrières mensongères d'inquiétude et d'ego mal placé qu'elle s'imposait depuis des années -comme tout être humains qui se respect- s'étaient envolé très loin, ne laissant qu'un immense vide serein dans son cœur.

Kathe tiqua en y prenant conscience mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que le dieu lui répondait déjà. Ses lèvres fines bougeant à peine quand sa voix les traversa dans un souffle.

-Non. J'ai été surpris voilà tout.»

Un sourire plus marqué se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle lui avait bel et bien foutue la frousse finalement; elle se garda tout de même de faire le moindre commentaire. Sa colère descendue elle se rendait compte maintenant des efforts qu'il avait fait pour rester courtois avec elle alors qu'elle avait pris un malin plaisir ces derniers jours à le mettre hors de lui.

Son changement d'humeur avait été si soudain juste après que l'arbre sur lequel elle était concentré s'enflamme qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire à une simple coïncidence. Sa sérénité était trop totale pour que cela vienne d'elle. La relique lui avait fait quelque chose, elle le sentait à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?» Demanda-t-elle encore une encore une fois. Voulant plus que les quelques mots qu'il lui avait donné précédemment, elle avait besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivée.

Elle se sentait si bizarre; Loki devait sûrement lui cacher encore beaucoup de chose sur la relique. Cette idée ne l'énerva même pas. Il passait son temps à mentir, elle le savait. Son cœur vide du moindre doute elle accepta ce fait avec une quasi indifférence et elle écouta attentivement chaque intonations du dieu quand il lui répondit, cherchant le mensonge dans ses paroles.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça.» Répondit rapidement Loki.

Typique se dit Kathe. Il fallait toujours qu'il détourne ses questions, voulant savoir ce qu'elle savait avant de lui répondre, cachant la vérité dans des sous entendus qu'elle ne comprenait jamais. Un certain agacement la pris un peu et elle tourna son regard vers Loki, surprise de le découvrir entrain de la regarder fixement. Son air interrogateur l'étonna beaucoup et tout un coup elle n'était plus tout à fait sur que tout cela soit encore un tour de passe-passe de ce manipulateur. Kathe pouvait très clairement sentir la tension qui habitait le corps tendus sur le siège passager et elle préféra détourner rapidement sa tête -retourna sur la route- pour se soustraire à ses yeux plissés.

Elle retint un frisson et s'agrippa légèrement plus fort sur son volant pour rester concentrée. Ses sensations habituel revenait, elle en était heureuse mais aurait préférée rester encore un moment indifférente au dieu, au moins le temps de cette conversation.

-Franchement.» Commença-t-elle doucement. «Moi-même je ne sait pas ce qui m'arrive. Il y a peine vingt minutes je voulait vous arracher la tête tellement j'étais rageuse et là c'est à peine si je ressent encore quelque chose.»

-Rassure toi, ça passera dans quelque jours.» Il bougea un peu sur son siège en soupirant avant d'enchaîner en la lâchant du regard- Kathe s'en rendis tout de suite compte bien qu'elle restait fixée sur la route et son corps se détendis tout entier en écoutant la voix profonde du dieu.

-Ça n'aurait jamais du se passer aussi brutalement.» Expliqua-t-il. « Mais tu as tout fait pour bloquer l'énergie de la relique et elle a dû passer en force, débloquant toutes tes barrières psychiques contre ton gré.»Il garda une seconde de silence avant de continuer, plus sombre: «C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses, j'aurais dû te préparer un peu mieux... Mais il faut dire que tu es plutôt difficile à approcher.»

Kathe se retourna vivement vers Loki, la bouche ouverte d'incrédulité. Quand elle tomba sur son petit sourire en coin mal caché elle se permit un sourire et un haussement d'épaule devant cette moquerie avant de retourner à la route, dépassant à cent à l'heure une voiture perdue comme eux dans la nuit.

Elle était rassurée de le voir reprendre contenance devant elle, redevenant moqueur et détaché. La tension en devenait moins palpable, rassurant la jeune femme qui répliqua rapidement dans son sourire.

-C'est parce que vous vous y prenez mal.» Se moqua-t-elle gentiment, ne cherchant pas vraiment à le faire réagir. Cétait sorti tout seul. Maudit sois-tu corps incontrôlable, pensa la jeune femme, toujours aussi étrangement calme.

-C'est vrai, tu as parfaitement raison.» Dit-il simplement. «La prochaine fois on sera mieux préparé, tu as ma parole.»

-La prochaine fois ?»

Loki tourna machinalement son regard sur elle en entendant son ton légèrement angoissé. Il vit le côté de son visage tiquer violemment, sa pommette remontant dans un soubresaut musculaire sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher; leurs regard se croisèrent une seconde quand elle lui jeta un oeil inquisiteur avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres pincée pour parler.

- Quelle prochaine fois ?» Demanda Kathe, fâchée de toujours découvrir de nouvelles menaces. Loki ne lui racontait jamais rien et ça l'exaspérait prodigieusement. Une petite pointe commençait doucement à percer la bulle zen qui l'enveloppait. Elle se retrouvait.

Au bout d'une éternité la voix du dieu jaillit dans le silence pesant de l'habitacle.

-La relique n'est pas à pleine puissance.»

Ses mots étaient simple et Loki savait Kathe plus maligne qu'il n'y paraissait. Il eut vite fait de voir ses phalanges blanchirent quand elle serra ses doigts à l'extrême sur le volant, semblant parfaitement comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Alors ça va recommencer ? Encore ?» Ce dernier mot sortit comme une plainte entre les lèvres rondes de la jeune femme.

- Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute.»

- Quand ? Comment ?» Demanda-t-elle vivement.

- J'ignore combien de fragmentations le Shield à opéré sur la relique et j'ignore également la dose exacte d'énergie que tu as déjà réussi à canaliser.» Répondit sombrement le dieu. « On ne le saura qu'en arrivant au lieu de stockage.»

Nouveau croisement de regard entre la jeune femme et le dieu. Ils se souvenaient très bien de la façon dont elle avait réagit un peu plus tôt quand il lui avait crié qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle. Ils se gardèrent de tout commentaire. Loki était bien trop inquiet de la voir exploser de nouveau et Kathe ne voulait absolument pas en entendre parler pour l'instant et ils restèrent un long moment silencieux avant qu'elle ne brise enfin le silence.

- Vous savez pas grand chose finalement.»

Il tiqua à peine avant de lui répondre.

- Je sais comment diminuer l'impact de la relique sur ton psychisme.»

-C'est à dire ?» Dit-elle en relevant un sourcil dubitatif sur ces propos. Si il y avait bien une chose dont elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche c'etait son psychisme; quoi de mieux pour la rendre un peu plus dingue encore ?

- Tu vas me transmettre l'énergie noire au fur et mesure que la relique montera en puissance.»

Cette fois elle le regarda bien en face, lâchant la route des yeux non sans ralentir d'une vingtaine de kilomètre. La méfiance, qu'elle avait toujours éprouvée à son égard mais qui allait et revenait à sa guise ces derniers temps, refit subitement surface et elle fronça les sourcils quand Loki lui rendit son regard.

-Alors c'est pour ça.» Cracha-t-elle.

Il resta étonné sous ses yeux et cela eut le don d'énerver Kathe encore plus.

-Vous voulez récupérer l'énergie de la relique. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez laissé craquer aussi violemment, pour que je me sente incapable de l'utiliser.» Elle était obligée de regarder la route, et elle ne put pas voir la réaction du dieu face à cette accusation.

Jamais encore elle ne lui avait montré à quel point elle se méfiait de lui, faisant constamment des plan sur la comète et des hypothèse toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres dans sa tête pour réussir à comprendre où il voulait réellement en venir avec elle. Mensonge, manipulation, elle connaissait pratiquement tout ses tours maintenant et elle savait qu'elle se rapprochait toujours plus de la vérité malgré l'habilité avec laquelle il la tenait éloigné d'elle.

Loki plissa ses yeux à l'extrême sur la jeune femme, cherchant à entrer dans sa tête pour y lire ses pensée même s'il n'avait pas ce don rare. Jusqu'à quand encore l'étonnerait-elle ? Elle avait touché plus ou moins juste, il devait bien l'avouer.

- Tu tes laissé craquer toute seule.» Rétorqua-t-il. «Je te l'ai dit, jamais ça n'aurait dû se passer comme ça. Je n'ai pas attendu que tu craque, j'ai simplement attendu que tu te calme pour pouvoir t'exposer mon plan calmement.»

- Mouhai...»Loki avait raison, elle le savait mais elle doutait toujours autant de sa bonne foi. «Et cette brillante idée de récupérer l'énergie noire elle vient d'où ?» Demanda-t-elle alors.

-De toi.»

-Ah bon ?» Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais parlé de transfert d'énergie.

Loki poussa un profond soupire de lassitude devant l'air soupçonneux de Kathe avant de lui répondre calmement, articulant bien chaque mot pour ne pas à avoir à se répéter.

- Dans cette chambre, le soir où tu as pris la décision de m'aider, et alors que je pensai cela impossible tu m'as transmis de l'énergie. C'était minime, mais tu ne m'a pas laissé le temps de vérifier si tu pouvais vraiment réussir un tel exploit et j'ai préféré attendre que tu soit en symbiose totale avec la relique pour m'avancer sur cette hypothèse.»

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'embrasser pour vérifier.» Ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer. Elle resta obstinément concentré sur la route, se mordant la langue d'avoir lâcher une telle réplique.

-J'ai été imprudent d'essayer cette méthode, encore une fois je m'en excuse. Mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai retenter l'expérience et voir si tu peux réellement me transmettre l'énergie de la relique. Je te promet que cet échange restera très poli.»

La jeune femme releva un sourcil et tourna machinalement ses yeux vers lui. Elle reconnu rapidement son sourire moqueur mais elle savait ces propos sincère et elle permit à son corps de se détendre un peu avant de parler.

-Plus de baisers donc ?» Demanda-t-elle, regardant toujours du coin de l'œil le sourire du dieu qui s'étirait lentement sur ses lèvres fines.

-Plus aucuns.»

-Et il se passe quoi ensuite ? Vous récupérez l'énergie noire à ma place et vous partez ?»

- Exactement.» Dit-il, sûr de lui. «Si tous se passe comme prévu tu n'auras pas à utiliser la relique et risquer de te perdre à l'intérieur; le moment venu tu seras comme une passerelle entre moi et son pouvoir. Finalement il y a beaucoup moins de risque pour toi de cette façon que si tu venais à utiliser seule toute cette énergie noire.»

Loki s'arrêta de parler, il attendit une dizaine de secondes avant de regarder la jeune femme à côté de lui et comme il le craignait il constata qu'elle était raide de la tête aux pieds. Il en avait trop dit. À lui poser tout en tas questions de façon totalement anarchique elle avait finit par lui arracher ces précieuses informations.

Kathe tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, bien qu'elle sente tout son corps se tendre de panique sous le regard acéré de son passager. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi le professeur Richard avait semblé si inquiet de savoir la relique aux mains de Loki; si elle avait porter le bijoux à pleine puissance autour de son cou nul doute qu'elle serait morte de folie dans l'instant, laissant au dieu le loisir de faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Toutes les émotions refoulées, qu'elle avait gardée cachées toutes ces années, avaient resurgit avec tant de puissance qu'elle en avait presque perdue la tête pendant un moment avant que tout n'explose dans son corps avec fureur. Elle avait mit le feu à l'arbre, elle n'en doutait plus du tout, et elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait advenus si la relique n'avait pas été fragmenté par le Shield. Loki l'avait bien dupé. Voilà pourquoi il avait semblé si triste tout d'un coup dans cette chambre d'hôtel avant la réception au palais des sciences; il savait qu'elle allait devenir totalement folle en utilisant la relique et il l'avait regardé une dernière fois dans ce calme avant la tempête. Mémorisant son air naïf - elle, la misérable petite humaine- avant qu'il ne la jette en pâture à la relique pour pouvoir s'enfuir de la Terre. Kathe frissonna sur son siège et elle prit conscience de la sueur froide qui lui coulait dans le dos.

-Je suis heureux que les choses se passes de cette façon.» Dit soudainement Loki, la surprenant par son ton sincère. «Vraiment» Ajouta-t-il encore, avant de laisser l'habitacle retombé dans un silence pesant.

Extérieurement Kathe ne réagissait toujours pas, mais intérieurement son cerveau bouillait sous la réflexion. Sans savoir pourquoi une petite question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, et bien qu'elle ait plus importants à penser elle ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à cette petite question farfelue qui la titillait encore et encore. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eut de flash-back de sa rencontre avec Loki ? C'était totalement bête d'y penser mais elle y pensait quand même, et plus sa réflexion avançait plus elle était perdue. Elle n'avait vue que les pires moments de sa vie, ceux qu'elle avait tentée d'oublier à tout jamais mais qui étaient revenus violemment à sa conscience; et pourtant dans ce terrible cauchemar elle n'avait rien vue sur Loki. Il y avait eut de tout pourtant : la honte, la peur, la douleur et la colère; tous ces sentiments sales qui vous collent à la peau dés l'enfance jusqu'à la mort. Elle les avait tous vue remonter jusque sous ses paupières closes dans un mélange infernale d'images refoulées. Mais en ce qui concernait Loki, rien de rien. Pas même le souvenir douloureux de ses insultes bien placées juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse de force.

Apparemment son inconscient redoutait bien plus son ex-petit-copain que ce dieu déchut,vengeur et cruel. Inconsciemment elle porta une main à son ventre qu'elle massa un moment pour faire partir la désagréable sensation du poing de Jonathan s'enfonçant dans son estomac. Maintenant qu'elle repensait attentivement à son flash-back elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait surtout vue tout un tas d'images de son ex, la frappant toujours plus fort. La sensation de ce poing rageur dans son ventre remontait tout doucement dans tout son corps et elle eut bien du mal à penser à autre chose tant le souvenir de ce premiers acte de violence dans leur amour l'avait traumatisée. Elle ne pouvait que continuer de masser légèrement ses muscles raides de son ventre; un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour les yeux acérés du dieu, qui ne laissa pourtant rien paraître restant aussi silencieux qu'elle-.

Tout au fond Kathe était tout de même rassurée de n'avoir rien vue concernant Loki, si elle avait pu concentrer sa colère contre lui elle l'aurait certainement réduit en cendre tout comme l'arbre misérable qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle avoue un jour qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentit en danger auprès de lui. Elle était effrayée et dégoûtée de voir de quel façon il traitait son espèce mais jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi bien que depuis qu'elle avait commencé à le suivre. Elle s'était retrouvée, elle avait été heureuse et avait pu respirer librement pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentant toujours plus adulte et indépendante face au monde. Plus forte aussi. Loki l'avait rendu plus forte. Et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître elle se sentait bien à ses côté, s'habituant toujours plus à cette ombre et ce parfum qui s'était accrochée à elle dés le premier jour, la libérant de la solitude d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée.

-Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévus.» Souffla-t-elle tout d'un coup, les yeux braqués sur le bitume légèrement éclairé par les lampadaires le long de l'autoroute.

Fin chapitre 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16:

Laboratoire Plate-forme volante du S.H.I.E.L.D

14h30

-Ça ne marchera jamais.»

-Ça marchera.»

Tony Stark et Bruce Banner se regardaient en chien de faïence dans leur immense laboratoire. Dés heures qu'ils discutaient, se chamaillaient ou s'invectivaient chaque fois que l'un d'eux amenait une nouvelle idée sur la table. Le but étant avant tout d'éviter tout choc traumatique avec la relique Banner croyait dure comme fer que ''la solution évidente'' n'était certainement pas celle que Stark s'acharnait à défende depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Le professeur retira ses lunettes et pour la énième fois de la journée il se massa nerveusement l'arrête du nez avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois à ce milliardaire horriblement têtu.

-Stark je te dis que ça ne marchera jamais.» Répéta calmement Banner.

- Et moi je te dis que si.» Répondit aussitôt Stark, d'un air enjoué et totalement décontracté devant l'impatience grandissante de son homologue.

Stark contourna son immense plan de travail et tout ses gadgets pour se diriger vers une armoire énorme au bout du laboratoire tout en continuant de s'acharner à convaincre Banner et son flegme légendaire.

-Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie. Le cyclope gothique nous a demandé de retrouver sa petit relique et c'est ce que nous allons faire. En reprogrammant le logiciel de recherche des fréquences gamma on peut parfaitement l'aligner sur l'onde d'énergie noire. C'est fastoche !» Stark était euphorique, il rêvait de voir la puissance de cette énergie à l'œuvre et il voyait toute cette histoire comme un défit personnel.

-Fastoche mais pas sans risques.» Le coupa Banner.

Mais Stark continua de parler comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Il suffit de libérer l'énergie d'une sphère protectrice et elle courra retrouver son enveloppe d'origine, c'est à dire la relique.» Il claqua des doigts en rythme avant de composer rapidement un code sur la surface tactile du meuble devant lui. Il composant une dizaine de chiffres sur le cadrant noir et les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrirent dans un léger bruit d'air pressurisé.

Il y en avait trois. Trois boule en verre lumineuses, qui trônaient sur l'unique étagère du meuble. Leurs lueurs s'échappa instantanément des portes ouvertes pour se propager dans tout le laboratoire d'un blanc immaculé. Les dizaines d'écrans tactiles se brouillèrent tous un instant avant de reprendre une image statique et normal.

-Wahou.» Lâcha le milliardaire. «Tu sents ça ?»

Banner s'était légèrement recroquevillé sur lui même et il pouvait très bien entendre le monstre hurler à l'intérieure de lui. Il sentait très bien le pouvoir de l'énergie noire, mais contrairement à la plupart des humains qui semblaient hypnotisés par ses lueurs, il ne supportait pas de sentir tous ce pouvoir le traversé chaque fois que la lumière le touchait.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage et ne voulant surtout pas prendre le risque de laisser Hulk sortir de lui maintenant, il se déplaça doucement jusqu'à une des poutrelles porteuses situées tout le long de la pièce, se cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de cette lueurs violette infernale.

-Stark, range moi ça.» Dit-il d'une voix tendus.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?» Riposta Stark qui faisait semblant de ne pas voir l'état de Banner. Mais il se retint de tout autre commentaire quand il le vit déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise pour tenter de respirer plus calmement.

Banner s'apprêtait à remettre poliment Stark à sa place quand les portes coulissantes de leurs laboratoire s'ouvrirent subitement, laissant entrer Nick Fury en trombe et complètement essoufflé. Suivit de très près par l'agent Hill, elle aussi légèrement essoufflé. Ils plissèrent tout les deux des yeux face à la lueur en s'approchant rapidement des deux hommes près de l'immense armoire métallique au fond du laboratoire.

Hill porta vivement sa main à son talkie-walkie en s'arrêtant près de Banner tandis que Fury s'avançait vers Stark pour refermer violemment la lourde porte en fer. La lueur disparue instantanément.

-Annulation du code 13, laboratoire sécurisé. Que tous les agents retournent à leurs postes.» Ordonna la femme avant de regarder méchamment le milliardaire; mais comme toujours ses lèvres restèrent obstinément closes. Il fallait qu'elle suive les ordres, et les ordres n'étaient pas de tuer froidement Stark de deux balles en pleine tête. Dommage.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?» Questionna Fury, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Banner remua des épaules et remit doucement ses lunettes sur son nez, il était de nouveau calme. Enfin, moins énervé. La lueur de l'énergie noire disparut, il retrouvait sa sérénité et ne perdit pas une seconde avant d'accuser Stark de tout les tords.

-C'est lui.» Dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

Fury se retourna complètement vers Stark et le regarda froidement de son seul œil.

-Comme toujours.» Dit-il, à bout de patience.

-Hey !» Répliqua aussitôt le milliardaire; il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire alors qu'il tenait l'idée du siècle. «Vous m'avez donné un boulot; non ? Moi je fait ce qu'on me dit, voilà tout.»

Il y eut un moment de battement avant que le directeur du Shield n'ouvre la bouche.

-Vous avez trouvé un moyen de récupérer la relique ?»

Stark haussa des épaules et s'éloigna de quelques pas de l'armoire avant de refaire volt face dans une petite pirouette.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen.» Dit-il tout sourire.

Banner leva instantanément les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter à son tour.

-Un moyen qui risque de détruire la moitié du globe terrestre. Bien joué.»

-Les pessimistes on les a pas sonné.» Répliqua Stark en lui jetant un regard faussement courroucé.

Les deux hommes passaient bien trop de temps ensemble, il s'entendait comme cul et chemise et mais passaient tout leurs temps à se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non. Nick Fury faisait partis des nombreuses personnes qui ne les supportaient plus; les entendre piailler à longueur de journée sur la meilleur façon de réussir une fusion thermonucléaire à l'échelle micronique ou encore comment faire pour augmenter la phase de transition d'un atome après bombardement gamma devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il en avait la migraine rien que d'y penser

- Messieurs, je commence à en avoir marre de vos gamineries.» Dit-il furieux. «Est ce que quelqu'un va me dire pourquoi cette armoire était ouverte ?»

Banner et Stark soupirèrent en même temps et tandis que Banner enlevait une nouvelle fois ses lunettes pour se calmer Stark partait dans un monologue explicatif qui l'emmerdait profondément.

- Alors voilà. Il y a deux ans, mon cher collègue ici présent...» Dit-il en faisant une légère courbette devant Banner qui lui jeta un rictus à moitié amusé. « ...à créé un algorithme pour retrouver le cube grâce au rayon gamma. Si on arrive à analyser qu'elle genre de rayonnement l'énergie noire dégage, retrouver votre relique sera un jeu d'enfant. Vous me suivez ?»

- Avec ça vous pouvez me retrouverez la relique ?» Demanda Fury, septique devant la simplicité de la technique.

Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Stark se détourner et partir faire les cents pas dans le laboratoire.

- En faite non. La relique est un inhibiteur d'onde, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle est restée introuvable pendant tout ce temps.» Expliqua le milliardaire. «Mais l'énergie noire, elle, émet beaucoup d'ondes.»

Fury et Hill ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Voyant leur incompréhensions Banner s'obligea à balancer lui même les idées farfelues de Stark.

-Il veut relâcher les sphères protectrices que nous avons pour suivre leurs traces jusqu'à la relique. Avec un puissant ordinateur et tout les transmetteurs d'ondes du pays branchés sur notre fréquence ce serait effectivement très facile.»

- Mais très dangereux.» Répliqua Hill qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en placer une

Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce. Tous comprenait parfaitement les risques.

- Vous voulez mettre la main sur Loki et cette relique non ?» S'exclama alors Stark, qui ne supportait plus cette attente. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la solution la plus facile il lui tardait de passer à l'action. « Et bien grâce à moi, vous les aurez sur un jolie plateau d'argent.»

- Et pour la jeune fille ?»

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'agent Barton qui était entré dans le laboratoire tel un fantôme. Il y eut un nouveau silence pesant, même Stark se renfrogna.

-Qu'est ce qu'on sait exactement sur elle ?» Demanda calmement Banner.

Hill fut la première à lui répondre, étant la plus proche.

- Pas grand chose. Katherine Crowford est une américaine comme une autre, jusque là elle n'avait jamais fait parler d'elle. Pas d'arrestations, pas de casiers, elle était blanche comme neige il y a encore deux mois jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve ses effets personnel et sa voiture prés du lieu de deux assassina en Alaska.»

- Après ça, on a beaucoup de mal à savoir ce qu'il lui est réellement arrivé.» Enchaîna Fury. «Mais il semblerait qu'elle est pris le partit de Loki pour une raison ou pour une autre, et chaque fois qu'on à eu affaire aux chitauries ces derniers temps elle n'était jamais très loin.»

Stark réfléchissait à toute vitesse; il était près à prendre le risque, mais pour cela il devait être sûr de ne pas se tromper sur les motivations de cette fille.

-Elle à choisi son camp alors ?» Demanda-t-il.

-On est sûr de rien.» Répondit aussi sec l'agent Barton qui continua d'un air très sérieux : « Elle ne m'a pas semblé réellement dangereuse ni même totalement manipulée par Loki; j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle craint quelque chose que nous ignorons. Elle était très effrayée par cet espèce de fumée noire qui traîne avec les chitauries et elle à risqué sa vie pour l'empêcher de s'emparer de la relique. Je pense qu'on a pas encore toutes les pièces du puzzle.» Finit-il, en s'adressant plus particulièrement au directeur de l'agence secrète.

Nick Fury resta un moment silencieux alors que les autres occupants du laboratoire partaient déjà dans une conversation mouvementé.

-Loki est un meurtrier, impossible qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarquée. Si elle est encore avec lui à l'heure qu'il est c'est qu'elle à choisi d'être du côté des méchants.» Lâcha d'abord Stark.

-''Du côté des méchants''; mais vous vous entendez parler ?» Rétorqua Barton.

- La question n'est pas là; on se fiche de savoir dans quel camp est cette fille. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'on risque de mettre sa vie en jeu et celle de millions de gens qui seront certainement victime de l'onde de choc si on laisse l'énergie noire se balader comme ça dans la nature.» Enchaîna Banner.

- Comment savoir ? Jusque là personne n'est mort.» Stark pinça des lèvres devant le regard noir que l'agent Hill lui balança. « Enfin pas à cause de l'énergie noire...Pas directement.» Ajouta-t-il pour calmer le jeu.

- Je crois qu'il y a eut assez de mort comme ça, pas la peine de...» Tenta-t-elle avant de se faire couper la parole par son directeur.

-On va le faire.» Dit-il sans détour.

Cela mit instantanément fin à la discutions et tous le regardèrent sans vouloir y croire. Pour des raisons toutes différentes, ils craignaient que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague. Seulement Fury était très sérieux et les mauvaise blagues il ne connaissait pas; il les regarda tous un par un avant de reprendre la parole.

-Nous ne pouvons laisser cette relique sans surveillance. Loki manipule certainement cette jeune fille et qui sait ce qu'ils comptent faire avec la puissance de l'énergie noire. Et même si je doute qu'ils soient avec les chitauries et cet espèce de monstre ...» Continua-t-il plus fort, bouclant le bec à l'agent Barton qui voulait rétorquer. «... nous ne pouvons prendre le risque d'être à nouveau confronté à une guerre. Il nous faut leur mettre la main dessus et vite avant que cela ne devienne vraiment ingérable et qu'ils se mettent à détruire une autre ville.»

-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait si les chitauries réapparaissent ?» Demanda l'agent Barton.

- On les tue tous.» Répondit dangereusement Fury.

Stark claqua soudainement dans ses mains, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Bien!» S'exlama-t-il. « Ça me paraît clair; je vous laisse régler les menus détails et Bruce et moi nous allons travailler sur ce programme de recherche.»

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptai.» Rétorqua Banner. «Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée. On sait déjà que l'énergie noire agit directement avec le système nerveux humain, c'est comme une clef parfaite qui multiplie les capacités du corps et de l'esprit et Loki n'y a pas accès. C'est la fille qui porte la relique, tout le monde le sait ici; et vous êtes tous près à lâcher sur elle une énergie plus puissante encore que ce qu'elle doit déjà subir, je ne peux pas adhérer à cela. Je suis désolé»

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, les muscles puissants de ses bras se raidissant sous la colère qu'il ravalait de plus en plus difficilement. Intérieurement il était choqué de voir le Shield et même Stark parler d'envoyer à cette gamine cette étrange lueur qui le rendait lui même fou rien qu'en la regardant; mais extérieurement il garda un calme olympien et ajouta à l'intention de Stark.

- Sans parler des risques collatéraux si elle venait à perdre la tête et laisser l'énergie exploser pour de bon. C'est déjà un petit miracle que l'on ait pas encore entendu de catastrophes liées à la relique au journal télévisé depuis qu'ils l'ont volé au palais des sciences. Redonner encore plus de puissance à la relique, et à cette fille, c'est risquer gros pour un résultat qu'on est même pas sûr d'avoir.»

Nick Fury écoutait attentivement Banner, soucieux d'écouter toutes les opinions même dans une situation aussi catastrophique.

-Nous le savons.» Lui dit-il calmement. «C'est bien pour ça que l'on à fragmenté la relique, pour que personne ne puisse accéder à la totalité de son pouvoir. Mon but n'est pas de détruire la Terre mais au contraire de la sauver. Loki est trop dangereux et imprévisible; je ne peux pas le laisser se balader impunément sur cette planète. N'oubliez pas ce qu'il à fait à New York il y deux ans; il est malin et je suis sûr qu'il sait déjà où aller pour trouver d'autre sphère d'énergie. Il serait déjà réapparut sinon.»

- Soit on le laisse attaquer le premier, soit on attaque les premiers.» Enchaîna Stark, heureux que les choses aillent dans son sens. Il allait pouvoir faire joujou avec l'énergie noire et découvrir ce qu'elle renfermait.

À peine convaincu Banner leva les mains au ciel en signe d'acceptation. Tout ce qui l'importait vraiment était de se trouver le plus loin possible quand ils décideraient de mettre ce plan à exécution.

-Très bien, faites donc comme vous voulez. J'aiderai Stark avec le programme de recherche mais je veux rester très loin des sphères d'énergie noire; c'est compris ?» Dit-il en les regardant tous un par un.

-C'est compris.» Répondit calmement Fury avant de se tourner vers Stark et de lui demander : «Combien de temps avant d'être opérationnel ?»

- Quatre, peut être cinq heures.» Lui répondit-il rapidement.

-Alors nous lancerons la recherche dés ce soir. Hill.» Demanda alors vivement Fury à la femme qui s'approchait déjà de lui. «Je veux tout le matériel disponible à disposions de monsieur Stark.»

-Bien commandant.» Répondit-elle rapidement, la main déjà posé sur son talkie-walkie.

-Et demandez à tous les agents sur le continent de se préparer à une interpellation; on ignore encore où Loki se trouve mais il faut prendre de l'avance sur la situation. Appelez tous les états et rassemblez moi des équipes volantes.» Ajouta Fury.

Hill lui fit un rapide mouvement de tête avant de sortir en trombe du laboratoire tout en ordonnant rapidement des directives dans le grésillement de son talkie-walkie. Fury commençait lui aussi à avancer vers les pores du laboratoire, mais plus lentement, tout en continuant à parler aux trois hommes qui étaient toujours là.

-Tenez vous prêt messieurs, on amerrit dans une heure.» Presque arrivé à la sortie le commandant se retourna avant d'ajouter : «Et que quelqu'un aille me trouver Thor.»

Puis il disparut par les portes coulissantes sans un ordre de plus.

Stark et Banner se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Barton qui fronçait déjà des sourcils.

- Vous vous y collez ?» Demanda ironiquement Stark, sachant très bien qu'il était autant occupé que Banner à régler les différents modules de recherche et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps du tout de courir après le dieu du tonnerre. « Dieu seul sait où il peut être.» Enchaîna-t-il, fière de sa petit vanne qui fit un flop totale auprès des deux hommes.

Barton poussa un profond soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Allez y doucement avec l'énergie noire; Ok ?» Demanda-t-il aux deux scientifiques, tout en marchant tranquillement vers la sortit. « J'aimerai retrouver la gamine en un seul morceau si c'est possible; j'ai deux-trois questions à lui poser.»

Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir si ils l'avaient bien compris et même s'il s'énerva un instant de voir le salut militaire mollasson que lui renvoya Stark , il fut rassuré de voir le regard plus que compréhensif de Banner. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'empathie du professeur et c'est presque impuissant face à la situation qu'il quitta le laboratoire.

De nouveaux seule Stark et Banner se regardait.

-Alors c'est qui le meilleurs ?» Demanda gaiement Stark devant l'air blasé de Banner qui soupirait déjà fortement de devoir bosser sur l'idée complètement folle du milliardaire.

.

.

.

Plus tard:

- Je démarre le programme.»

Stark était debout devant l'ordinateur principale du laboratoire. Il tapa plusieurs chiffres et fit glisser un nombre infinie de données sur l'écran tactile avant de re-porter une nouvelle fois sa main à l'oreillette placée dans son oreille pour s'adresser au commandant Fury.

-Ça ne devrait prendre que quelques secondes.»

À l'autre bout du vaisseau Nick Fury donnait ses dernières instruction à son équipage. Debout au milieu du pont principale il vérifiait méticuleusement chaque données pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Cette opération serait une réussite, il y croyait dure comme fer.

- Bien.» Répondit-il à Stark dans sa propre oreillette. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hill avant d'ajouter: « Que toutes les équipes se tiennent prêtes.»

L'agent lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête rapide et renvoya l'ordre à ses seconds en s'éloignant du centre des commandes. Elle jeta un regard curieux à Banner quand elle le vit assis devant la large table de conférence sur la passerelle métallique, mais elle se garda de tout commentaire ayant bien plus important à penser dans l'immédiat que du comportement plus qu'étrange du professeur par rapport à l'énergie noire.

-Programme activé.» Parla la voix de Stark sur le haut parleur de la plate-forme de contrôle du vaisseau. « Je met la sphère protectrice dans la cuve de décompression...attention...»

Tout l'équipage était tendu et on aurait presque pu entendre un mouche voler.

-Je suis prêt.»

Fury porta la mains à son oreillette pour que Stark entende ses ordre et il regarda à peine la mine sombre de Banner avant de lancer :

- Libérez l'énergie.»

Il se passa un seconde de silence avant que tout l'équipage du poste de commande ne sursaute en voyant passer une lumière violette à toute vitesse devant les immense vitres qui entourait la moitié de la passerelle de pilotage. Elle fut si violente que tous durent mettre leurs mains devant leurs visage pour s'en protéger et Fury entendit avec inquiétude le professeur Banner gronder de fureur dans son dos. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier si il contrôlait bien le Hulk dans son corps, la voix de Stark s'élevait une nouvelle fois dans les hauts parleurs.

Dans son laboratoire, le milliardaire refermait le socle qui maintenait les sphères en sécurité et il s'apprêtait à ranger les deux sphères restantes quand un étrange grondement fit trembler le sol sous ses pieds.

-Je remet les sphères sous pression et j...» Il ne put finir sa phrase, se sentant dangereusement emporté en arrière par la lourdeur des objets entre ses mains.

Stark senti son dos heurter douloureusement le sol et il compris instantanément dans qu'elle merde il venait de se mettre quand le bruit du verre brisé des sphères percutant le sol arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. L'énergie noire était tellement instable hors de la relique que le moindre petit choc pouvait libérer de puissante déflagration. L'énergie noire s'expulsa avec une facilité aberrante de ses socles de sécurité pourtant sous vide et elle explosa dans un rayonnement bleuté puissant. La dépressurisation des socles fit un bruit horrible en craquant et Stark poussa un jurons en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles tout en fermant des yeux sous l'explosion de lumière. Il pouvait entendre Fury hurler dans son oreillette :

-Stark; que ce passe-t-il !?» Ne cessait-il de répéter.

Quand le commandant entendit le léger «Oups» que Stark lui renvoya par l'intercome il ferma son unique œil de dépit et fut à peine étonné de sentir tout le vaisseau trembler violemment sous la déflagration puissante de l'énergie noire.

Deux autres lumières vives traversèrent le ciel sous les yeux médusés de l'équipage qui pensait lâcher une seule fragmentation d'énergie et non d'en lâcher trois d'affilée. Le tremblement du vaisseau cessa rapidement et tout redevint presque normale dans la salle de commende tandis que tous regardait les lumières vives disparaître à l'horizon. Fury fut le premier à régir et il se mit à lancer des ordres à tout bout de champs pour tenter de rattraper l'erreur catastrophique de Stark.

- Que quelqu'un aille voir si Stark est toujours vivant ! Que toutes les équipes de maintenance me fasse un topo de la situation - il doit certainement il y avoir de gros dégât dans la section des laboratoire- . Et trouvez moi cette foutue relique ! Avec trois boule d'énergie ça ne devrait pas être compliqué !»

C'était la pagaille dans le poste de commande, tout l'équipage s'affairait à calculer les données et à analyser les paramètres. Un jeune homme posté devant un écran d'ordinateur se mit alors à parler plus fort que tous les autres.

- Monsieur, le programme de monsieur Stark est lancé et on suit à la trace l'énergie noire. Elle est déjà sur les terre.»

-Quoi, déjà ?» Fury était sidéré, même avec ses avions les plus rapide il ne pouvait atteindre les côtes du continent aussi rapidement que cette lumière.

Un autre membre de l'équipage se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Ça à dépassé Washington et les états de l'est, monsieur.»

- Je me fiche de savoir par où ça passe, dites moi seulement où elle s'arrête .» Ordonna sévèrement le commandant.

Un long silence lui répondit, chaque membre de l'équipe logistique étant accrocher aux données qui défilait avec une rapidité effrayante sur leurs écrans d'ordinateur et au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, une jeune femme se releva à son tour sur ses jambes pour parler tout haut.

- L'énergie c'est arrêter dans l'état de l'Iowa, sur la route 136 du compté de Borrows, monsieur.»

Fury resta à peine une seconde statique et tout d'un coup il se mit à crier des ordres à plusieurs personnes à la fois.

-Je veux toutes les unités sur le coup. Envoyez moi des avions survoler cette zone.» Il marchait à travers tout les pc de contrôle, vérifiant chaque données. « Il est 20h, je veux avoir la relique dans nos locaux dans moins d'une heure; est-ce que c'est compris ?»

Personne ne répondit à cette question rhétorique et ils s'activèrent tous de plus belle tout autour de lui.

-Hill !» Appela-t-il dans son oreillette.

La réponse fut rapide.

- Mon commandant ?»

- Vous pouvez envoyé Rogers et l'agent Romanoff pour interception du colis. Et n'oubliez pas...» Il laissa une seconde de battement avant de continuer : «Je veux la fille et Loki vivant si possible.»

-Très bien.»

.

.

.

Plus tôt et à des centaines de kilomètres de là...

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps Kathe ouvrit un œil pour regarder l'homme assis en face d'elle.

Elle profita du fait qu'il avait les yeux fermés pour le dévisager sans gène pendant quelques secondes, ouvrant son deuxième œil et oubliant totalement de se concentrer sur son exercice.

Elle ne s'attarda qu'un moment sur son visage dure, une fois n'est pas coutume elle s'intéressait à tout autre chose. Elle était comme hypnotisée par leurs mains jointes entre leurs deux corps et elle les observa plus longtemps que nécessaire. La différence de couleur de peau l'amusait, Loki était si pâle comparé à elle et sa peau contrastait d'une étrange façon avec le teint plus halé de ses mains. La différence de taille était aussi très impressionnante, la jeune femme voyait à peine le bout de ses doigts dépasser des mains immenses du dieu refermées sur les sienne.

-Concentre toi.» Lui dit alors Loki, sans ouvrir les yeux, ses lèvres fines bougeant à peine.

Kathe referma instantanément les siens et elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas crisper ses doigts dans ceux du dieu.

-Mais je suis concentré.» Lui mentit-elle sans le moindres scrupule.

Seulement la jeune femme savait qu'il n'était pas aussi facilement dupe alors elle fit tout son possible pour se concentrer réellement sur l'exercice du jour.

Assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre au beau milieu de leur petit chambre de motel ils s'exerçait à canaliser l'énergie de la relique depuis une bonne demi-heur maintenant, sans grand résultat. Kathe commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et tout en se tortillant sur ses fesses douloureuses elle se demandait combien de temps encore elle allait devoir rester dans cette position. Elle avait également de plus en plus de mal à rester les yeux fermés; savoir Loki si proche d'elle ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se détendre et encore moins à se concentrer et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des petits cou d'œil furtifs toutes les deux ou trois minutes. Mais Loki, lui, restait immobile comme la pierre. Il ne semblait absolument pas gêné d'être assis en tailleur depuis si longtemps et ses épaules restaient résolument droites tandis que celles de la jeune femme se courbaient lentement, son dos se pliant douloureusement sous son poids.

Kathe faisait de gros efforts, consciente de la patience infinie du dieu à son égard ces derniers jours, elle voulait plus que tout réussir cet exercice; pour lui. Même si ses fourmis dans les jambes devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses.

Elle essaya de se rappeler des mots du dieu. Loki n'était pas vraiment pédagogue et il ne laissait aucune marge d'erreur à Kathe mais il avait tout de même fait tout son possible pour se faire comprendre, apprenant à la jeune femme tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur la magie dés le début de leurs exercices, il avait ensuite décrété qu'elle se débrouillerait seule. Et ce pour chaque exercice. Mais Loki ignorait une chose sur Kathe; elle absorbait toutes ses paroles, les gravant à jamais au fer rouge dans son âme. Et alors qu'elle aurait du analyser et découper toutes les sensations la traversant pour trouver le passage dans son esprit jusqu'au pouvoir de la relique tapis en elle, elle se contentait d'écouter la voix profonde du dieu et ses explications pour se laisser guider. L'énergie noire n'était jamais loin, elle pouvait le sentir, mais seul l'écho du dieu dans sa tête arrivait à ouvrir les portes de sa conscience.

«Respire lentement» Lui avait-il d'abord expliqué; alors elle s'y attela. Inspirant et expirant profondément; s'éloignant doucement de la réalité sous ses paupières closent pour ne se concentrer que sur la voix grave de Loki qu'elle faisait résonner dans sa tête. « Détend toi et laisse les choses aller d'elle même.»

Cela marchait à merveille. Il fallait juste qu'elle reste concentrée sur cette voix hypnotique et le reste se faisait alors beaucoup plus facilement.

Elle sentait le battement de la relique se faire plus profond. Sans jamais devenir désagréable, le rythme l'envahissait tout doucement jusqu'à l'envelopper toute entière. Elle pouvait même sentir tout son être irradier à chaque battement, comme si l'énergie qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle s'évaporait dans les air tout autour de son corps. Et comme Loki lui avait enseigné elle se concentra sur leurs mains serrées, cherchant à canaliser l'énergie s'échappant par tout les pores de sa peau pour la diffuser lentement au dieu. Mais pour cela Kathe devait s'ouvrir à Loki et c'était là que tout se compliquait. Jusqu'ici tous leurs exercices s'étaient avérés infructueux uniquement parce qu'elle refusait de baisser ses barrières psychique; laisser Loki faire un petit voyage à l'intérieure de son âme était une idée qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune femme. Même si Loki lui avait déjà expliqué un millions de fois que ça ne marchait pas comme ça et que '' Non il ne pouvait pas lire dans ces pensées'', elle refusait catégoriquement de le laisser l'approcher de trop près; que cela soit physique ou même méta-physique.

Cela avait beaucoup amusé le dieu et au passage avait grandement titillé sa curiosité mal placé. Qu'avait-elle donc de si horrible à cacher ? Un squelette dans son placard ? Il ne savait pas grand chose d'elle finalement et il commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'intéresser à la vie qu'elle pouvait avoir avant de le rencontrer.

Mais Kathe restait obstinément fermée, et si il lui était déjà arrivée de raconter deux ou trois anecdotes de sa vie au dieu, cela restait toujours très banale et absolument pas personnel. Car la jeune femme ne voulait pour rien au monde montrer au dieu sa vie minable. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire comme fille, pas comme lui; et elle redoutait plus que tout qu'il découvre un jour qui elle était réellement. C'est à dire une fille paumée dans la vie, avec une famille certainement aussi déglinguée que celle du dieu et un ex-petit ami violent. Elle n'avait aucuns talents, et à part son utilité comme chauffeur et porteur de relique pour Loki elle n'avait jamais rien fait de très spectaculaire dans sa vie. Elle était si différente de lui; Kathe voyait maintenant plus que leurs simple différences de races et tout les atouts physique que cela apportait à Loki alors qu'elle devait faire avec la mortalité de sa condition d'humaine. Elle se sentait faible par rapport à lui. Lui qui était si déterminé, ne faiblissant jamais, ne reculant devant aucuns obstacles qui se dressait devant lui et ne doutant jamais de lui-même, pas même quand l'univers tout entier se mettait en travers de sa route, alors que elle...

Kathe perdit un moment sa concentration mais se ressaisi rapidement et le lien déjà fort la liant avec la relique l'attrapa une nouvelle fois; l'écho toujours aussi profond de la voix du dieu résonna encore une fois dans sa tête : «Concentre toi». Elle aurait presque pu jurer qu'il avait parlé pour de vrai mais elle savait que son cerveau était seul responsable de cette hallucination auditive; elle était prévenu depuis longtemps, cette voix resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire et quelque soit le nombre d'années elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Inconsciemment elle serra plus fort les mains du dieu et elle ne se rendis pas tout de suite compte qu'il lui rendait cette petit pression, déplaçant lentement ses pouces sur le dessus de ses mains dans une caresse à peine perceptible. La jeune femme était très loin maintenant et seul la froideur de Loki, peau contre peau, la raccrochait doucement à la réalité. Elle se força à ne pas oublier les mots du dieu. Elle ne devait pas seulement rester fermé sur elle même et sur l'énergie de la relique, elle devait l'envoyer au dieu. Même Loki avait admis que cet exercices n'était pas facile; la transmission d'énergie demandait un haut niveau d'entraînement magique et elle n'avait certainement pas un tel niveau, mais il avait insisté. Et quand il eut finit de lui expliquer qu'elle risquait de péter à nouveau les plomb si elle n'utilisait pas la relique, elle avait préférée lui donner toutes l'énergie qu'elle avait plutôt que de détruire «un arbre ou deux dans la journée pour la calmer» comme il le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Kathe aimait la nature et elle lui avait bien fait savoir qu'elle ne sent prendrait plus jamais à la moindre végétation, et quand Loki avait fait mines de lui proposer de tuer un ou deux humains à la place elle avait craqué et presque criée pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord pour lui refiler autant d'énergie qu'il le voulait. Bien que la tâche s'avéra plus dure que de détruire un arbre.

Parce qu'elle se fermait constamment; et même si Loki montrait une patience infinie envers elle, Kathe savait qu'elle était seule responsable de l'échec de la plupart de leurs exercices. Par fierté, par peur ou à cause d'un ego mal placé, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas le laisser entrer en contacte avec son âme. Il avait déjà son corps et son cœur; ce n'était donc pas encore assez ? Se dit-elle.

Mais la caresse subtile de Loki sur sa peau, et dont elle n'avait toujours pas conscience, guidait la jeune femme vers ce contacte froid qui la perdait toujours un peu plus. Si elle était une clef pour la relique, Loki était sa clef à elle, la forçant toujours plus à s'ouvrir à lui sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y changer. Il était fait pour elle.

Cette pensée la traversa toute entière et elle se mit à rire, sentant sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de son rire clair, en symbiose totale avec le battement de la relique qui se faisait d'un coup plus fort. Kathe était ravie et bizarrement elle mit totalement de côté le faite qu'elle n'était peut-être pas faite pour lui. Elle se réjouissait simplement intérieurement de n'être pas seulement une pauvre victime du syndrome de Stockholm et qu'elle était bel et bien sous le charme de Loki. Elle aurait été attirée par lui même en le croisant une seconde dans la rue, et pour la première fois depuis que ces timides sentiments avaient montré le bout de leur nez elle comprenait qu'elle avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour lui. Et même la situation catastrophique dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'y changeait rien.

Quand toute son âme pris conscience de ce fait, le touché de dieu sur ses mains devint si puissant qu'elle ne sentait maintenant plus que ça. Tout son être tourné vers Loki, elle s'ouvrit tout d'un coup et le contacte de leurs peaux devint comme une prise les reliant énergiquement. Les voluptes d'énergie noire qui s'évaporait tout autour de Kathe se mouvèrent d'un seul mouvement vers les doigts du dieu posés sur les siens et comme toujours c'est l'éclaire arc-en-ciel qui explosa sous ses paupières qui donna le signal. Elle sentait le rythme battre en symbiose avec l'énergie qui pulsait à l'extérieur de son corps pour se perdre dans celui du dieu par leurs mains soudées. La jeune femme frissonna des pieds à la tête tandis que l'éclaire l'électrisait tout entière pour la fondre sur Loki et ses doigts glacés autour des siens. Elle put presque sentir le goût étrange de l'électricité sur sa langue avant que cela n'éclate entre ses mains dans un flash de lumière blanche qui l'enveloppa toute entière. Pendant une seconde qui sembla durer mille an, Kathe se laissa complètement aller dans cet étrange vide, s'oubliant un instant dans la relique avant de reprendre doucement conscience.

Totalement apaisée, elle resta un long moment les yeux fermés. Étonnée de ne plus ressentir aucun battement elle respirait profondément, gonflant ses poumons et redressant ses épaules au maximum dans cette soudaine libération. Un poids énorme dont elle n'avait jusque là pas vraiment conscience s'était envolé dans cet étrange souffle, aspiré dans l'infiniment blanc.

Elle ne ressentit aucune gène quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour croiser le regard glacé du dieu posé sur elle; la jeune femme pouvait sentir la douce pression qu'il imposait à ses mains et tout son corps se pencha vers lui, comme près à bouger à tout moment pour se rapprocher de ce corps qu'elle ressentait comme jamais. C'est comme si elle pouvait vraiment le voir pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, étant déjà étrangement sensible au moindre souffle de Loki elle voyait maintenant chaque recoin de son visage, de son costume, de sa carrure, distinguant chaque détails avec une nettetés parfaite.

-J'ai réussi ?» Demanda-t-elle timidement; Loki ne régissait toujours pas devant elle et même si elle était totalement déconnectée du monde les entourant - tournée toute entière vers lui- elle sentait les minutes se faire longues sans qu'il ne bouge d'un poil sous ses yeux.

Il la regarda longuement avant d'à peine esquisser un sourire légers et lui lâcha doucement les mains, sans une caresse.

- Tu as mit beaucoup trop de temps pour te concentrer.» Répondit-il simplement, se redressant de toute sa hauteur sous les yeux étonnée de la jeune femme.

- Quoi, c'est tout ?» Kathe se tordait le cou à le regarder. « Pas de bravo ? Pas de ''Trop géniale Kathe, tu as réussi !'' ?»

Loki lui jeta un regard amusé de toute sa hauteur et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne se détourne et parte faire les cents pas dans la petite chambre de motel. Kathe leva les yeux au ciel avant de se relever péniblement sur ses jambes totalement engourdit d'avoir passer autant de temps dans la même position. Après avoir vue passer le voile d'ombre sous ses yeux quand son sang se remit à parcourir normalement ses veines elle se permit quelques pas timide vers l'unique lit dans la pièce afin de s'y vautrer.

- Alors ? Vous vous sentez comment maintenant ?» Lui demanda-t-elle quand il passa devant elle sans la regarder.

Loki adorait faire les cents pas pour réfléchir et quand une question lui tiraillait l'esprit il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de bouger. Kathe l'avait compris maintenant et bien que cela lui coûte elle supportait tant bien que mal de le voir constamment tourner tout autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas spécialement le tournis qui lui donnait qui était insupportable; ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement c'était cette air frais et parfumé qui lui envoyait au visage chaque fois qu'il passait un peu trop près. Ça la rendait dingue.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, la jeune femme insista:

-Alors ?» Lui demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, le stoppant net dans sa marche.

Il lui tournait encore le dos quand il lui répondit calmement.

-C'est difficile à dire...» Il se retourna pour la regarder en face avant d'ajouter : « Tu as parfaitement réussis l'exercice et il y a bien eut transmission d'énergie, c'était parfait,...»

- Mais ?» Enchaîna-t-elle en relevant ses sourcils sur son front.

Le dieu soupirant fortement en croisant les bras sur son torse; il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, son regard fixé sur un point au sol.

- Mais c'était vraiment minime.»

Kathe ne voulait pas comprendre; parce que si Loki disait vrai elle était dans une sacré merde. Son esprit devenait de plus en plus vif au contacte du dieu, avec lui il fallait apprendre vite ou mourir et bizarrement depuis qu'elle portait la relique elle réagissait quasi instinctivement à tout ce qui lui tombait sur la tête. Elle avait déjà compris où le dieu voulait en venir mais elle se refusait d'y penser. Seulement il ne lui laissa pas le temps de changer du sujet et il continua à parler en repartant faire les cents pas, les bras toujours croisés.

- L'énergie est beaucoup trop fragmentée et le peut que tu avais déjà réussi à canaliser n'est rien comparé à la puissance totale de la relique.»

Cette fois ce fut à Kathe de soupirer fortement. Elle était heureuse que Loki respecte sa demande de lui dire absolument tout concernant cette foutue relique mais parfois elle regrettait le temps où elle était encore inconsciente du danger.

Elle avait presque faillit devenir folle en explosant après avoir supporté l'énergie noire pendant des jours et là Loki lui apprenait que cela n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait encore. Déprimée à l'idée de finir ses jours dans un hôpital psychiatrique juste pour avoir voulu aider ce type, Kathe se vautra de tout son long sur le matelas en poussant une plainte bruyante.

- Vous déconnez ?» Gémit-elle en braquant son regard au plafond pour oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Katherine...» Tenta Loki pour l'apaiser un peu mais il se fit rapidement couper la parole.

-Ah non, taisez-vous. Je ne veux plus rien entendre de la journée sur cette maudite énergie noire; ok ?»

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder.

-On en reparlera demain si vous voulez mais là j'en ai ma claque des mauvaises nouvelles.»

Elle le vit décroiser ses bras mais il n'ajouta rien à son grand étonnement.

Loki savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Kathe était parfaitement au courant des risques qu'elle encourait, mais il savait qu'elle pouvait être préparée. Ils avaient encore le temps avant d'arriver au Nouveau-Mexique et avec un bon entraînement il était sûr de pouvoir récupérer l'énergie de la relique avant qu'elle n'explose à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, faute d'avoir pu la contrôler. _À_ ce moment là, ils seraient près.

Soucieux de ne jamais la pousser à bout, le dieu garda sa langue dans sa poche et il lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle se motive à bouger. Cela pris un certains temps.

Kathe restait couchée sur le dos et attendait que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place dans sa tête. Chaque fois qu'elle utilisait le pouvoir de la relique elle se retrouvait dans une espèce d'état second et totalement détachée des émotions habituel qui l'habitait. Ses réactions en devenaient totalement imprévisible.

Pensive, elle se redressa lentement pour finalement se remettre debout. Ils devaient reprendre la route, c'était convenue comme ça depuis plusieurs jours : Elle dormait au petit matin, travaillait ses exercices en début d'après-midi pour finir par reprendre le volant dans la soirée. Roulant toute la nuit avant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois dans un motel pour se reposer avant une nouvelle journée. Ce petit train-train quotidien rassurait grandement la jeune femme, qui avait l'impression de garder un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Elle fit son sac, passant un instant dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à sortir, et quand elle commença à mettre ses chaussures elle décida de rompre le silence familier qui les accompagnait tout le temps. Loki était de moins en moins bavard avec elle, sans jamais redevenir aussi distant, mesquin et hypocrite que les premiers jours, il gardait une certaine distance polie entre eux. Une distance rarement franchie par l'un ou par l'autre; les deux se contentant de rester gentiment dans leurs coins excepté pendant leurs exercices journaliers.

La jeune femme était plutôt ravis de ce petit éloignement; Loki ne lui avait pas poser la moindre questions sur son craquage de la dernière fois et c'est tout ce qui l'intéressait. Il était resté respectueux devant son refus obstiné de décrire exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant là et au lieu de s'énerver comme à son habitude il avait tout simplement lâché l'affaire.

- Bien. On est partis ?» Lui demanda-t-elle simplement en lui passant devant tout en enfilant son manteau. «Je meurt de faim.»

Sans un mot, le dieu suivit le mouvement. Il semblait toujours aussi pensif et c'est lentement qu'il passa le pas de la porte avant que Kathe ne la referme à clef derrière eux. Forte d'être à des années lumières des vrais problèmes qui les suivaient comme des ombres, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la réception du motel pour rende elle même les clefs au réceptionniste; Loki semblait bien trop éloigné dans ses pensées pour s'occuper d'une chose aussi futile. Ces derniers temps il laissait à Kathe de plus en plus de liberté, préférant se concentrer sur des choses bien plus importantes qu'une clef de motel non rendue.

Toujours silencieux, sans que cela ne soit jamais pesant pour l'un ou l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers leur nouvelle voitures volée garée sur le parking du motel. Pour une fois Loki avait choisi la discrétion sur la rapidité du véhicule et Kathe en était très satisfaite; la conduite plus souple et moins sportive de cette voiture lui rappelait fortement son ancienne citadine. Avec toutes ces voitures volées la jeune femme était devenue une véritable pro du volant et elle aurait été capable de conduire à peu près n'importe quoi maintenant, pourvu que le véhicule est quatre roues et un volant, mais elle préférait toujours les voitures plus familiale et peu rapide aux grosse berlines européennes que Loki trouvait à chaque coin de rue comme par miracle.

Le dieu fut le premier à arriver à la portière passager de leur auto et il l'ouvrit rapidement avant de disparaître dans la l'habitacle. Il fut suivit de très près par la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit d'abord la portière arrière pour y jeter son sac de voyage avant de s'installer souplement derrière le volant tandis que le dieu faisait déjà démarrer le moteur pour qu'ils se mettent rapidement en route.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à Kathe pour trouver un fast-food et y garer sa voiture. Elle fut plus qu'étonnée de voir le dieu sortir en même temps qu'elle et elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds la suivre jusqu'aux portes vitrées du restaurant; c'est quand elle posa sa main sur la poignée qu'elle osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait la bouche.

- Vous venez avec moi ?» Demanda-t-elle d'une voix éberluée.

D'habitude il se gardait bien de la suivre dans ce genre d'endroit, préférant l'attendre bien tranquillement et loin de la foule dans la voiture sur le parking. La plupart des fast-food étaient des bâtiments totalement vitrés et il pouvait observer la jeune femme à souhait tandis qu'elle mangeait sans pour autant devoir la suivre dans ce monde d'humains qui le répugnait. Mais ce soir il semblait vouloir faire une exception et c'est complètement sidérée que Kathe le regarda passer les portes du restaurant pour s'aligner ensuite bien sagement dans la file d'attente. Elle s'approcha doucement et se plaça à ses côtés, ne lui adressant à aucun moment la parole pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent. Loki avait ce masque totalement fermé sur son visage et même ses regards pourtant éternellement vif et acérés semblaient perdus sur les affiches de publicité au dessus des caisses.

La jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter un peu mais au fond elle se demandait surtout si il allait commander avec elle. Des semaines qu'ils restaient 24h sur 24 ensemble et elle ne l'avait jamais vue manger une seule fois. C'était complètement aberrant. Espérant secrètement le voir manger un jour ou l'autre Kathe dû se résoudre à ne pas voir ce petit miracle aujourd'hui quand ils arrivèrent devant la caissière pour commander et qu'il se contenta de la regarder, attendant qu'elle commande pour elle avant de payer.

Il la laissa récupérer son plateau et il choisi lui même l'endroit où ils se posèrent- tout au fond de la salle, cachés de la plupart des gens par une immense affiche publicitaire trônant au milieu du restaurant-. Il s'assit rapidement, dos à la salle, et Kathe pris lentement place devant lui. Son plateau fit un léger ''Toc'' quand elle le posa sur la table et pendant un instant elle n'osa pas bouger, sidérée d'avoir Loki comme compagnon de table pour le repas du jour.

Il sembla revenir tout doucement à la réalité et Kathe fut presque rassuré de voir un sourire moqueur s'étirer sur son visage bien droit avant qu'il ne se moque d'elle comme à son habitude.

- Tu devrais refermer la bouche Katherine, où tu vas avaler trop d'air et t'étouffer.»

Kathe referma instantanément sa bouche, ne s'étant même pas rendue compte qu'elle l'avait grande ouverte tant son étonnement était immense. Même si il avait repris son apparence ''normale'' - comme elle se le disait elle-même- avec ses vêtements d'humains très aristo et très propre sur lui, Loki paraissait plus que décalé dans ce décor de fast-food tout lumineux et noyé sous une pluie de publicité plus fluo les unes que les autres et elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux de le voir dans un tel décor.

Prise d'une gène subite devant le regard moqueur du dieu, elle porta doucement la paille de sa boisson à ses lèvres. Cela lui décrispa un peu la gorge et elle fit tout son possible pour se concentrer sur son repas sans faire attention au corps horriblement proche de Loki, penché sur la table, son visage maintenu par ses deux mains jointes sous son menton.

Quand il la lâcha enfin du regard ce fut son tour à elle de l'observer. Tout en restant très discrète, elle lui lança plusieurs regard furtif tout en mangeant lentement son hamburger. Il se rendit rapidement compte du son petit manège et se détourna du paysage humain qui l'entourait pour se re-fixer sur elle.

-Quoi ?» Lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

Kathe osa relever la tête de son repas pour le regarder bien en face avant de lui répondre.

- Rien... C'est juste que... je me demandais si il vous arrivait de manger.»

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à la question naïve de la jeune femme. Parfois elle se montrait tellement enfantine et peut soucieuse des réels problèmes que cela amusait grandement le dieu, qui ne croyait toujours pas qu'une telle gamine ait put survivre à un affrontement direct avec un démons. Bon nombre de soldat Azgardien n'auraient pas pu en dire autant.

Kathe resta un instant hypnotisé devant les dents parfaitement blanches de Loki, ne retrouvant la réalité que quand il pris la peine de refermer ses lèvres fines dans une moue amusée. Elle le regarda tendre une main vers son plateau pour prendre une des ses frites et la porter à sa bouche sans jamais la lâcher des yeux. Kathe voyait bien qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller quand elle vit la frites disparaître entre ses lèvres fines. Il la mâcha à peine avant de l'avaler dans un plissement de nez dégoûté.

-Je mange; comme tout le monde. Mais la nourriture humaine est tellement mauvaise que je préfère m'en passer.» Lui dit-il enfin.

- Ah bon?» Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. «Mais vous crevez pas de faim ?»

Il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

- Encore une fois je ne suis pas humain ma chère. Je n'ai pas la même faiblesse que vous autre avec les ... comment dirai-je ? Les contrariétés de la vie courante ?» Répondit-il.

-Ça... J'avais remarqué.»

Kathe était blasée d'être toujours considérée comme une ''faible'' au yeux de Loki. Même avec la relique avec elle, la jeune femme restait humaine et comparé à lui ça changeait tout.

Son repas devint quelque peu amer et elle reposa le tout avant d'avoir finit. Elle porta une nouvelle fois la paille de sa boisson à ses lèvres avant de parler.

-Vous savez, même moi je ne suis pas très fan de la nourriture de fast-food. Là prochaine fois on pourrait prendre un peu plus de temps et s'arrêter dans un vrai restaurant, qui fait de la vrai nourriture.»

-Hum... Pourquoi pas.»

Kathe resta bloquée sur ces derniers mots, ne s'attendant pas du tout à se qu'il accepte. Mais avec l'air détaché avec lequel il lui avait répondu elle l'imaginait bien penser que cela n'arriverait jamais. Elle se jura intérieurement du contraire; il fallait au moins qu'il goûte à une vrai cuisine avant de dire que la bouffe humaine était juste dégueulasse.

La jeune femme s'obligea à finir son repas, sachant très bien qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre avant le petit déjeuner de demain matin. Ils allaient encore passer la nuit sur la route.

Quand la dernière frites eut disparut, elle remballa tout ses papiers pour aller ensuite vider son plateau dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle attrapa son manteau posé sur sa chaise et suivit Loki qui sortait déjà d'un pas rapide par les portes vitrées.

- Et ça vous arrive de dormir ou ça aussi ça vos ennuis tellement que vous préférez vous en passer ?» Lui demanda-t-elle, tout en enfilant les manches de son vêtement et trottinant presque derrière lui.

Elle l'entendit rire et pu voir son large sourire sur son visage quand il contourna leur voiture pour attraper la poignée de sa portière. Elle se jeta à sa suite, ouvrant rapidement l'habitacle pour se poser sur son siège.

- Tu es bien curieuse ce soir.» Lui dit-il

Ce fut son tour à elle de hausser les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

-Bin je me posais la question voilà tout.» Elle retira son manteau pour le balancer négligemment sur le siège arrière près de son sac de voyage. « Je ne vous voit jamais ni manger ni dormir, c'est plutôt bizarre quand on y pense.»

Loki s'appuya sur son coude, la main poser sur sa joue il la regardait avec des yeux réellement amusé même s'il se gardait pour l'instant de toutes moqueries, la laissant poser encore plusieurs questions farfelues.

- Pour vos vêtements c'est pareil, je n'arrête pas de me demander comment vous faites. Vous prenez jamais de douche et vous vous changez jamais, pourtant vous sentez toujours aussi bon. Ça me rend dingue.»

Elle se mordit la joue d'en avoir trop dit et elle fit comme si elle ne voyait pas le sourire du dieu s'élargir encore un peu plus. Elle espérait qu'il prendrait ces derniers mots à la lettre et qu'il passerait outre le légers sous entendu qu'elle avait lâché malgré elle. Mais c'était sans compter la malice du dieu.

-Mais c'est très simple.» Dit-il simplement avant de faire un léger signe de main dans sa direction.

Un vent étrange se mit à souffler dans l'habitacle fermé de la voiture, faisant flotter les cheveux de la jeune femme sur ses épaules. Elle sentit le souffle s'infiltrer sous tout ses vêtements, la caressant toute entière. Elle frissonna et cru s'étrangler de surprise quand elle vit tout ses habits changer sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne sente rien. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur dans son siège en regardant tout son corps d'un air choquée.

-Non de d...» Hoqueta-t-elle en écartant les bras pour fuir son propre corps. Inconsciemment elle attrapa le bras du deux quand sa main tomba sur lui.

Quand le souffle disparut totalement et que les mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme s'étaient arrêté de danser autour de son visage son jeans et son t-shirt s'étaient envolés pour laisser la place à la même robe noire qu'elle portait le soir de la réception au palais des sciences. Tout y était : la robe, le collant, les chaussures et c'est en rougissant qu'elle reconnu le touché de la soie de ses sous vêtements sur son corps. Elle avait balancée toutes ces fringues à la poubelle, elle en était sûr; mais elle voyait mal Loki fouiller dedans pour voir à quoi ressemblait ses sous vêtements. Alors comment diable avait-il réussi cet exploit ?

Quand elle tourna sa tête rapidement vers lui elle le vit cacher non sans mal un sourire, plaçant ses longs doigts devant sa bouche pour ne rien laisser paraître mais elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait autant que possible de rire de sa tête éberluée. La jeune femme pouvait très bien sentir tout ses traits tirés par la surprise et sa position sur son siège était plus que grotesque. Poussant sur les talons de ses chaussures sur le sol, elle cherchait à s'écarter d'elle même en s'enfonçant toujours plus fort dans son siège, les bras toujours écartés. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le tenait fermement et elle s'obligea à se calmer pour rendre ses muscles moins raides afin de pouvoir le lâcher. Elle était complètement crispée sur place et c'est très difficilement qu'elle se décontracta sur son siège, ramenant ses bras à elle dans des gestes très lent.

Loki craqua devant l'air choquée de Kathe et il se mit à ricaner légèrement, sa bouche toujours cachée derrière ses longs doigts.

-Si tu voyais tas tête.» Ria-t-il.

Elle fronça des sourcils et lui balança sa moue la plus boudeuse au visage avant de rétorquer comme une gamine.

-Haha très marrant.»

Elle tentait difficilement de ne pas toucher ses habits mais l'affaire était périlleuse vu qu'elle les avait sur le dos; elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise et l'air plutôt frais de l'habitacle sur ses épaules devenus nues - ayant de simple ficelle de soie fines pour soutenir sa robe sur elle- devint soudain désagréable.

-C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris comment vous faites. Vous pouvez me rendre mes autres vêtements maintenant ?»

Ne le voyant toujours pas réagir, elle se permit de lâcher sa robe des yeux - apeurée à l'idée qu'elle la bouffe toute entière- et elle se tourna vers Loki. Une certaine chaleur la pris soudainement quand elle croisa ses yeux glacés plissés sur son corps. Pour la première fois elle le vit la regarder de la tête au pied, jugeant certainement son physique dans cet accoutrement. Alors qu'il l'avait à peine regarder le soir de la reception il la détaillait maintenant tout entière. Kathe n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans ces fringues et elle regrettait de plus en plus d'être ainsi exposée à son regard glacé avec ce fin tissu cintré sur sa poitrine et sa taille et qui se finissait bien trop vite sur ses jambes. Sans parler de la très légère lueur violette de la relique qui éclairait un peu trop bien son décolleté.

Loki ne réagissait toujours pas, ses yeux observant lentement ce corps féminin avec un sourire en coin.

-Heu... Loki ?» L'appela-t-elle pour le faire revenir à la réalité; la situation devenant beaucoup trop tendue à son goût.

-Je réfléchis.» Répondit-il de sa voix la plus profonde, sans pour autant perdre cette petite pointe de moquerie au coin des lèvres.

Kathe en rougit de plus belle et elle ramena rapidement ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour tenter de se cacher. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se retrouver ainsi sous le regard plissé du dieu et savoir qu'il jugeait son physique la mettait réellement mal à l'aise. Elle imaginait très bien la beauté des déesses dans l'univers du dieu et elle redoutait de l'entendre dire une méchanceté; elle ne pourrait pas le supportée.

- Tu es plus bien plus jolie comme ça qu'avec ces horribles vêtements que tu portes tout les jours.» Dit-il enfin, après ce qui semblait être une éternité pour la jeune femme.

Elle se permit un petit regard dans sa direction, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres rondes, mais elle était bien trop gênée pour le regarder bien en face quand elle lui parla.

- Peut-être; mais je ne peux pas rester habillé comme ça toute ma vie et il fait bien trop froid dehors pour la robe et les chaussures à talons.»

Il releva un sourcil à cette remarque. Si ce n'était que pour le froid il pouvait très bien arranger ça avec un petit tour de magie, après ça elle n'aurait plus jamais froid de toute ça vie. Mais le dieu se rendait bien compte que le naturel de Kathe se portait plus vers des vêtements moins...féminin. Cette petit fille qui ne voyait pas son propre charme et qui se refusait d'être une femme, restait fermée à toutes formes de féminité. Kathe n'était plus une enfant, il le savait. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas totalement naïve en ce qui concernait les hommes mais elle restait horriblement fermée, se refusant en bloc tout apparat qui pourrait sublimer son charme naturel. Il se demanda un instant ce qui pouvait bloquer autant la jeune femme mais vu qu'elle restait obstinément boudeuse devant lui il préféra lâcher le morceau avant que cela ne finisse encore en engueulade. Chaque fois que la situation devenait un peu trop bancale elle finissait par craquer et devenir violente; à croire qu'elle n'avait que cette réaction instinctive face aux contactes que pouvait avoir un homme et une femme.

La situation un peu étrange et la panique qu'il pouvait voir au fond des yeux de la jeune femme énerva quelque peu Loki qui claqua des doigts pour faire démarrer le moteur de la voiture tout en changeant une nouvelle fois les vêtements de Kathe dans un souffle magique.

Cette dernière récupéra avec plaisir son jean et son énorme pull bien qu'elle frissonna de tout son long quand dans sa tête le souffle frais qui lui caressait tout le corps se replaçait par les mains pâles du dieu sur sa peau nue sous ses vêtements. Heureusement pour elle ce changement magique de fringue était plutôt rapide et elle eut à peine le temps de savourer la douceur du vent qu'il était déjà partit.

-Merci.» Lui dit-elle en accrochant naturellement sa ceinture de sécurité - pas comme quelqu'un qui venait de changer deux fois de vêtements de la tête au pieds sans bouger d'un pouce.

Cela amusa un peu Loki, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette lueur étrange de panique qu'il remarquait chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop près d'elle. Que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement elle le fuyait constamment comme si elle avait peur de lui et il se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi.. Après tout ce temps passé ensemble il avait cru que cela ce calmerait mais elle restait toujours autant sur ses gardes, semblant constamment redouter bien pires que de mourir. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'effrayait plus que lui et toutes les horribles menaces qu'il lui avait hurlé dessus, il le sentait; et il savait également que cela avait un rapport avec les hommes en général. Cela le fit tiquer intérieurement et sans savoir pourquoi cette idée le mit dans une colère froide. Il repensait constamment aux mots qu'elle lui avait hurlée avant de lâcher prise et de laisser l'énergie noire exploser en elle; elle avait parut le supplier de ne pas aller aux Nouveau-Mexique alors qu'elle semblait vivre là bas justement; maintenant il redoutait presque lui-même d'y aller et d'y découvrir d'horribles choses

Ne trouvant aucunes réponses à toutes ces questions et sûr qu'il était inutile de demander plus de détailles à la jeune femme -elle se braquerait instantanément- il garda les lèvres closent tandis qu'elle laissait la voiture rouler doucement sur le parking avant d'accélérer pour s'engager sur la route.

Kathe, qui était complètement inconsciente de l'énervement du dieu et de ses questions intérieurs, se détendit lentement sur son siège, retrouvant la route avec toujours ce même plaisir, et même si l'idée de rentrer chez elle la traversait encore avec toujours autant d'appréhension, elle préférait profiter de la présence de Loki et de son parfum pendant qu'elle l'avait encore près d'elle. Tout allait maintenant tellement vite et elle savait qu'elle le perdrait plus rapidement qu'elle ne le souhaiterait; alors elle profitait, tout simplement...

Elle alluma la radio et se mit à fredonner l'air d'une musique connue tout en s'engageant rapidement sur la route perdue qu'ils suivaient depuis deux jours maintenant. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à rouler sur cet axe mais cela n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'autoroute; il n'y avait que deux voix et aucunes glissières de sécurité les séparant. Preuve que cette route n'était pas la plus fréquenté de cet état. Seul des champs à perte de vue longeaient chaque côté et c'était un véritable miracle qu'ils aient trouvé un motel pour dormir dans ce coin paumée de campagne. Le décor était égale à lui même malgré les kilomètres défilant toujours plus vite et Kathe aurait presque pu compter les voitures croisées en une heure sur les doigts d'une main.

Ils roulèrent sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs heures, ne parlant que très peu même si Loki se permit une ou deux moquerie envers la jeune femme qu'elle laissa couler mollement sur elle dans des haussement d'épaule boudeur. Il cherchait à se détendre pour oublier les idées saugrenues qui lui tiraillaient l'esprit et bizarrement ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'y penser qui l'énervait mais plutôt de se sentir autant concerné par les possibles souffrances d'une petite humaine jusque là plus ou moins insignifiante. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à passer à autre chose et chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux noirs il s'énervait de ne pas réussir à deviner ce qui se cachait derrière. Kathe avait bien remarqué l'agacement du dieu mais ces derniers temps il n'y avait pas grand chose qui pouvait lui enlever sa bonne humeur et elle fit comme si de rien n'était tout en chantant doucement sur les différents airs passant à la radio.

La soleil disparaissait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'hiver et c'est avec une rapidité incroyable que la jeune femme le vit disparaître sous la ligne d'horizon. Étant tellement habituée à rouler des heurs durant sans s'arrêter elle ne voyait même plus les heures défilées et elle en oubliait presque de boire et manger. Elle regarda la petit horloge sur le cadrant du tableau de bord: 20h pile; elle pouvait bien s'arrêter pour s'en griller une.

Loki s'énervait de la voir constamment fumer et elle faisait tout son possible pour espacer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait chaque tige de tabac mais après une journée entière sans fumer elle sentait qu'elle commençait à craquer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au rétroviseur pour repérer son manteau sur le siège arrière et elle s'apprêtait à demander au dieu de s'arrêter quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Dans le miroir du rétroviseur elle pouvait distinguer une lumière vive s'approcher de leur voiture, et même si pendant une seconde la jeune femme pensa à une autre voiture elle dû bien s'avouer que ce truc avançait beaucoup trop vite pour être une simple auto qui voulait la dépasser. La lumière parut se faire plus vive encore et bien qu'elle soit toujours à bonne distance Kathe aperçut une sorte d'éclaire violet.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?» Demanda-t-elle tout haut, plus pour elle même que pour le dieu.

La lueur se rapprochait dangereusement et elle se dit qu'elle allait enfin savoir de quoi il en retournait, s'attendant à voir la lumière passer à côté de la voiture à toute vitesse, mais au lieu de quoi elle entendit Loki pousser un horrible jurons.

La lumière était tellement vive qu'elle paraissait presque blanche et Kathe reconnu juste à temps la lueur violette de l'énergie noire avant de la voir s'infiltrer dans la voiture par les vitres arrières pour la frapper de plein fouet sur son siège. Elle en poussa un cris de surprise et pendant un seconde elle ne vit absolument plus rien -pas même la voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait- puis un battement qu'elle commençait à bien connaître maintenant la pris tout entière. Sans trop savoir comment elle pouvait garder un semblant de sang froid dans cette situation, et alors que le battement lui vrillait le cerveau, elle réajusta juste à temps sa prise le volant de sa voiture avant qu'elle n'en perde le contrôle.

La lumière commençait doucement à disparaître, comme avalée par la relique sous les vêtements de Kathe, et elle eut juste le temps de croiser le regard choqué de Loki avant qu'une nouvelle lueur, plus puissante encore et sortie de nulle part n'explose une nouvelle fois dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Ce fut si soudain et si fort que perdue dans toute cette lumière et sentant l'énergie noire la traverser toute entière elle en oublia complètement où elle se trouvait et c'est sans rien ressentir du tout que la jeune femme lâcha le volant pour attraper de ses deux mains la relique autour de son cou.

Retrouvée sans conducteur et encore baignée d'une explosion de lumière violette, la voiture qui filait à toute vitesse sur la route desserte de campagne fit un brusque dérapage sur le côté avant de partit violemment en tonneaux sur le bitume dans un fracas terrible.

Fin chapitre 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre, j'étais si pressé de le poster que j'ai eut finalement beaucoup de mal à l'écrire...  
Je relis fréquemment mes chapitres pour ne pas perdre l'histoire et j'y trouve toujours des fautes après un millions de re-lecture, je m'en excuse encore une fois; étant trop impatiente de les poster je prend rarement le temps de les relire à froid et celui-ci étant particulièrement attendu ( j'ai fait monter la pression... V_V j'assume ! ) je saute l'étape de la relecture après une bonne nuit de sommeille en espérant qu'il soit tout aussi lisible que tous les autres.

Pour ne pas foutre tout mon suspense en l'air, je prend le temps sur ce chapitre pour prévenir mes lecteurs que ceci est une fiction classée Raiting M. Ce n'est pas pour rien... Je suis sûr que vous prendrez tous la meilleurs décision quant à savoir si vous voulez vraiment la lire ou non, j'espère juste ne jamais heurter la sensibilité de personne et après avoir lu attentivement le règlement du site je trouve nécessaire de rappeler le raiting (M!) de ma fanfic ;p

Peace et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ^^

Chapitre 17 :

Retrouvée sans conducteur et encore baignée d'une explosion de lumière violette, la voiture qui filait à toute vitesse sur la route desserte de campagne fit un brusque dérapage sur le côté avant de partit violemment en tonneaux sur le bitume dans un fracas terrible.

.

.

Kathe ne se souvenait que du crissement infernale des pneus de sa voiture sur l'asphalte, tout le reste n'était qu'enfer.

Incapable de distinguer le haut du bas, elle sentait tout son corps ballotté dans tous les sens mais sa cervelle anesthésiée n'enregistrait que le tumulte tout autour d'elle. Du verre brisé aux impacts violent de la carrosserie sur la pierre et du crissement de la tôle que l'on plis brusquement jusqu'aux bruits de ses os se brisant sous la violence du choc; voilà le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Et pendant les cinq secondes qui suffirent à la voiture pour faire une dizaine de tonneaux - se vrillant dans tous les sens sur le bitume avant de finir sa course folle dans le paysage- Kathe crut devenir folle. Il y eut ensuite un choc plus puissant que les autres et la voiture pliée dans tous les sens s'immobilisa brusquement. Couchée sur le toit, l'auto fumait et crachait quelques étincelles tandis que les quatre roues en l'air s'arrêtaient doucement de tourner dans un grincement strident.

Tête en bas, la jeune femme commençait à peine à retrouver son propre prénom quand elle entendit très distinctement le grognement - très énervé- de Loki juste à côté d'elle. Cela lui suffit amplement pour reprendre conscience, et son corps -qui jusque là c'était complètement fait oublié- se rappela à elle dans un violent sursaut de douleur. Toujours un peu perdue, elle ne comprenait rien à la situation et tout le décor retourné tout autour d'elle ne l'aidait pas à retrouver le sens réel des choses. Elle sentait sa ceinture de sécurité la maintenir tête en bas sur son siège et la terrible pression qu'elle infligeait à sa cage thoracique était juste insupportable; elle voulut pousser un gémissement de douleur mais aucun son ni aucun souffle n'arrivait à passer ses poumons. Incapable d'inspirer ou d'expirer, elle commença à furieusement battre des mains autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose -n'importe quoi !- qui puisse la sortir de là.

Prise de panique et convaincu qu'elle allait bientôt crever d'étouffement, la jeune femme ressentit avec effroi le battement de la relique monter tout doucement dans son corps. D'abord quasi inexistant - elle n'avait rien ressentit d'autre pour l'instant que la douleur de son corps brisé- le rythme començait à devenir dangereusement effréné, et si Kathe avait jusque là eut du mal à respirer ça de venait de pire en pire.

Les yeux mouillés de larmes désespérées, elle ne voyait que la lueur vive du pendentif qui lui tombait juste sous le nez -étant la tête en bas- derrière le voile d'eau qui lui floutait la vue. Elle maudit toute entière la relique d'être devenue le centre de toute sa chienne de vie. Parce que, malgré la douleur et son manque totale de repère, elle savait qu'ils avaient eut un accident de voiture uniquement à cause de cet objet maléfique.

Sans trop savoir comment elle réussi à pousser un faible gémissement dans un filet d'air qui lui traversa douloureusement la gorge et tandis que l'idée de mort la prenait toute entière, la jeune femme voyait la bille de lumière dans la cage d'argent briller de plus en plus dans un éclat clair et légèrement violet. Kathe ne voyait plus que ça dans son univers noyé de débris de verre et de douleur. Son cerveau manquant dangereusement d'oxygène, elle entendit à peine le bruit de tôle froissé à côté d'elle ni les jurons toujours plus énervé du dieu qui se sortait péniblement de la carcasse fumante.

Loki fit rapidement le tour du véhicule et il attrapa d'une main la poignée de la portière du conducteur pour l'arracher d'un geste vif. Le bout de métal se sépara bruyamment du reste de la carcasse et il s'envola à plusieurs dizaine de mettre avant de retomber au beau milieu du champ de maïs dans lequel la voiture avait finit sa course. Il y eut à peine une fraction de seconde de battement avant qu'il ne sorte un couteau de sa veste pour ensuite se pencher sur la jeune femme coincée dans l'habitacle; il passa la lame sous la ceinture de sécurité et après avoir placé une main sous le corps bloqué il trancha d'un mouvement rapide le seul soutient qui la maintenait la tête en bas.

Quand elle senti la pression sur sa poitrine disparaître, Kathe réussis à pousser une autre misérable plainte mais ne put absolument rien faire pour aider le dieu tandis qu'il la sortait du véhicule pour la traîner doucement à l'écart.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer et tout son corps se contractait sous l'effort désespéré qu'elle faisait pour aspirer de l'air; la douleur n'en devinant que plus forte tout comme le battement puissant qui la traversait. Elle battit des bras tout autour d'elle comme pour y attraper l'oxygène tant désiré mais Loki les lui empoigna rapidement pour les maintenir entre elle et lui tandis qu'il se penchait au dessus de sa tête pour lui parler.

- Katherine.» L'appela-t-il plusieurs fois avant d'utiliser pour la première fois le diminutif de la jeune femme : «Kathe !»

Cela marcha à merveille et il fut rassuré de la voir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir ses yeux écarquillés à l'extrême et la panique totale dans laquelle elle se trouvait et il fit tout son possible pour tenter de la calmer pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

-Calme toi.» Dit-il doucement, plaçant une main glacée sur le petit visage de la jeune femme pour la détendre un peu et surtout pour l'éloigner juste un moment de la douleur. «Calme-toi. Tu ne crains rien. Tu as la relique.» ajouta-t-il doucement.

Choquée, Kathe aurait pu le gifler si elle n'avait pas été au bord de l'asphyxie. La relique était justement la causes de tous ses malheurs; comment diable pouvait-elle lui être utilise en quoi que ce soit et surtout dans un moment pareil ? Pensa-t-elle tout en ouvrant et refermant la bouche sur du vide pour tenter de respirer comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Tous ce que le bijoux faisait pour elle à cet instant était de lui envoyer des ondes violentes d'énergie noire dans un rythme infernale qui lui vrillait la tête, ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait l'aider à se calmer.

Cela parut s'aggraver encore et cette fois elle était sûr d'y passer quand le battement se mit à redescendre lentement, s'évaporant tout doucement dans toute son âme comme par magie, et tout doucement elle redécouvrait enfin sa respiration.

D'abord péniblement; elle finit tout de même par réussir à inspirer une énorme goulée d'air afin d'oxygéner son cerveau au moment même où un voile d'ombre commençai dangereusement à flotter sous ses yeux grands ouverts. Kathe eut un peu de mal à reprendre pied mais elle savourait avec extase l'air qui passait dans ses poumons et c'est un peu plus nettement qu'elle entendit les murmure rassurant du dieu à son oreille.

-Chuuuuut, là c'est fini. Ne t'inquiète pas; tu n'as rien.» Lui disait-il en lui caressant doucement la joue. «Tu n'as rien.»

La jeune femme était dans un état pitoyable et Loki ignorait combien de temps encore il faudrait à la relique avant de la régénérer, il bougea donc avec des gestes très lent contre elle pour ajuster sa position sans lui faire de mal.

Il passa une main dans son dos pour pouvoir la relever en position assise et il cala sa jambes derrière elle pour la soutenir, déplaçant sa main dans son dos pour lui attraper la nuque. Il la regarda respirer de plus en plus normalement et c'est rassuré qu'il n'entendit plus aucunes plaintes de souffrances sortirent des lèvres rondes qu'il regardait trembler avec une légère inquiétude. Mais la jeune femme ne bougeait toujours pas dans ses bras et il dû la secouer un tout petit peu pour la faire réagir.

Kathe papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux, perdant un instant tout contacte avec la réalité; elle attendait avec frayeur que la douleur de son corps brisé se fasse de plus en plus forte, mais rien n'arrivait. Elle commençait même à ne plus rien ressentir du tout; elle paniqua un peu, pourtant c'est tout à fait normalement qu'elle réussi à bouger ses jambes ainsi que chacun de ses doigts de pieds. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'en était sortie intact, seulement même l'horrible pression sur sa poitrine disparaissait totalement au rythme de ses respirations et à un moment donné elle du finir par s'avouer qu'elle n'avait plus rien du tout. Seul la relique autour de son cou semblait peser une tonne et la clouait au sol avec acharnement.

- Katherine ?» Appela une nouvelle fois Loki quand il vit ses yeux se perdre sur le ciel étoilé, totalement déconnecté.

Ne sachant pas vraiment si elle pouvait reparler ou pas, la jeune femme préféra d'abord se redresser un peu avant de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle fut rassurée de ne rien sentir d'anormale, hormis cet horrible rythme qui battait tout au fond d'elle dans un échos démesuré - c'était comme si elle s'était placée tout près d'un énorme caisson de basse hurlant de la techno, et le rythme incroyable résonnait dans tous son squelette et la jeune femme commençait doucement mais sûrement à avoir une bonne migraine.

Bien que cela soit totalement inutile, elle pris la peine de ranger le pendentif sous ses vêtements afin d'atténuer sa lueur -geste devenus quasi instinctif depuis qu'elle le portait-. Ce mouvement rassura le dieu qui se permit de poser une nouvelle fois sa main sur son visage pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits tout en la relevant un peu plus.

-Est-ce que ça va ?» Demanda-t-il sans réussir à cacher son inquiétude.

C'est cette petite pointe dans sa voix qui alerta la jeune femme et elle en oublia un court instant son mal de tête pour se fixer dans les yeux de glace qui la regardait.

-Oui... Je crois.» Murmura-t-elle doucement. « C'est un miracle, je crois que je n'ai aucun os brisé finalement...»

Loki ne répondit rien et il la détailla des pieds à la tête pour voir que toutes les blessures de la jeune femme avaient enfin disparues; il la préférait bien mieux comme ça, même si elle avait toujours une tête à faire peur au moins elle ne saignait plus et sa jambe avait repris un angle tout à fait naturel, ses os semblant totalement ressoudés et à leurs place. Il avait eut une belle frousse; personnellement il avait été à peine malmené par cet accident et il s'en était sortit sans la moindre égratignure mais il avait une fois de plus été témoins de la faiblesse du corps humain en voyant la jeune femme brisée à côté de lui quand tout c'était enfin arrêté. Sans la relique elle n'aurait peut être pas survécu.

Kathe en pris également conscience quand, sous l'éclairage des phares toujours allumés de la voiture retournée à côté d'eux, elle regarda son corps dans les bras du dieu. Tous ses vêtements étaient déchirés et en sang; et alors qu'elle crut découvrir d'horribles blessures sous les bouts de tissus ouverts, elle ne distingua que sa peau tout à fait lisse. Cela rendit la relique un peu moins pénible à porter: parce qu'elle lui avait sauvée la vie. Sans son pourvoir Kathe se serait vidée de son sang au beau milieu d'un champs de maïs après avoir fait des montagne russes avec sa voiture; la jeune femme pris donc sur elle et elle accepta un peu plus facilement le battement incessant dans sa poitrine, sans pour autant le rende moins désagréable.

Tout doucement elle se retrouvait alerte et presque prête à se relever toute seule mais Loki l'en dissuada quand il devina son mouvement, lui posant une main ferme sur l'épaule pour qu'elle reste encore quelques minutes à terre pendant qu'il partait récupérer son sac dans la carcasse fumante de la voiture retournée. La jeune femme regarda la scène avec des yeux ronds, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'ils avaient pu s'éloigner autant de la route malgré la vitesse et la violence de leur accident; mais après tout, c'était la toute première fois qu'elle avait un accident de voiture et sans aucun moyen de comparaison il lui était un peu difficile de juger la situation.

Le véhicule avait écrasé tout les épis de maïs autour de lui et la fumée qu'il dégageait commençait à devenir insupportable et légèrement inquiétante; toute sa carcasse ne ressemblait plus à rien et un instant Kathe se demanda où était passée la portière côté conducteur avant de se forcer à ne plus penser tant sa migraine lui vrillait la tête.

Elle se releva très lentement pour se remettre sur ses deux pieds, sans prendre trop de risque, et elle attendit que Loki la rejoigne avec son sac. Il lui attrapa le bras pour la soutenir, avant de faire un premier pas en avant. Les jambes de Kathe flanchèrent à peine, sans cette affreuse migraine qui lui faisait plisser son petit nez sur son visage elle était totalement remise de cet horrible accident. Heureusement pour elle parce que le dieu la traînait déjà rapidement derrière lui.

Elle s'étonna de la direction choisie, s'enfonçant un peu plus à l'intérieur du champ de maïs et de ses épis immenses au lieu de retourner vers la route.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?» Demanda-t-elle doucement. Mais elle tiqua tout de même à l'écho de sa propre voix dans sa tête douloureuse.

- Il faut s'éloigner au plus vite de la voiture. Le Shield ne va pas tarder.» Lui expliqua rapidement Loki tout en la tirant doucement par la main pour la faire avancer.

- Ils ont envoyé de l'énergie noire jusqu'à la relique pour nous retrouver.»

Ce n'était pas une question et Loki regarda étrangement la jeune femme quand elle lui dit cela sur un ton un peu ailleurs, comme si elle devinait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il vit également sa façon de plisser son visage sous la douleur et il s'en inquiéta. Après le premier choc, l'énergie noire qu'elle avait absorbée commençait doucement à monter à l'intérieur de son corps et il redoutait déjà le moment où cela deviendrait trop dure à supporter pour la jeune femme.

Ce qu'elle devait porter maintenant n'était pas comparable en thermes de puissance à ce qu'elle avait déjà réussi à canaliser et le dieu craignait de ne pas avoir assez de temps avant sa deuxième crise d'hystérie. En attendant il devait garder son sang froid et rester le plus calme possible face à la situation catastrophique; il ne fallait surtout pas la faire paniquer.

Mais Kathe paniquait déjà. La menace du Shield, qui leur tomberait dessus d'un moment à l'autre, et celle de la relique qui lui brûlait presque la peau du cou tellement elle était lourde, ne l'aidait pas du tout à ne pas paniquer. Elle suivait Loki comme un zombie entre les immense tiges du champ de maïs, le regard braqué sur ces épaules droites qui écartaient toute la végétation devant elle. Le dieu l'avait placée juste derrière lui et c'est sa grande carrure qui leur ouvrait un passage entre tous ces épis, la guidant droit devant sans jamais douter.

La jeune femme n'aurait absolument pas pu deviner qu'ils s'avançaient vers la route si elle n'avait pas vue trois voitures passer à toute vitesse sous ses yeux. Leurs phares luisant éclairèrent toutes les tiges de maïs dans une danse étrange avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

-Ils sont rapide.» Dit lentement le dieu qui avait stoppé tout mouvement.

Cachés dans l'ombre du champ, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils soient repérés, mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de couiner de terreur.

- C'était le Shield ?» Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

Sa peur ne faisait qu'augmenter les battement de son cœur - déjà frénétique- et elle put sentir son sang battre sur ses tempes avec force, accentuant sa migraine et ce fichu rythme d'énergie; elle en avait presque la nausée maintenant. Si ça n'arrêtait pas de monter, Kathe était sûr que sa tête exploserait.

Elle en gémit de douleur rien que d'y penser et elle porta vivement une main à son front douloureux pour tenter de faire partir ce mal de tête terrible. Loki se retourna instantanément en l'entendant et il fronça des sourcils en la voyant se masser nerveusement l'arrête du nez.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?» Lui demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Elle le regarda à peine avant de répondre, crispée :

-J'ai très mal à la tête.»

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il aurait aimé pouvoir distinguer sa mine mais l'ombre des épis de maïs tout autour d'eux ne lui permettait pas de bien la voir sous la clarté pourtant vive de la lune au dessus de leurs têtes. Il savait que le temps lui était affreusement compté et il devait vite trouver une solution pour la sortir de là. Il fallait qu'il leurs trouve un coin calme pour qu'elle puisse se concentré et lui transmettre l'énergie noire le plus rapidement possible. Une chance qu'elle ait réussi l'exercice le matin même, et avec un petit miracle de plus il pourrait la débarrasser de ce poids avant que cela ne devienne réellement critique.

Son ouïe fine capta le son d'un moteur puissant approchant rapidement de leur cachette et il décida de passer à l'action. Ils leurs fallait absolument une voiture.

Il se retourna vivement vers Kathe pour lui parler rapidement.

-Katherine, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te demande; d'accord ?»

Il dû la secouer légèrement par les épaules pour qu'elle lui répondre, il n'avait le temps d'être délicat, la voiture arrivait bien trop rapidement.

-Heu...Ok.» Lui répondit-elle entre deux maux de tête violent.

- Je vais te pousser sur la route mais il ne faudra pas que tu bouge. Pas d'un pouce; tu m'as compris ?» Ajouta-il encore plus rapidement et d'une voix stressée.

Elle ne savait pas du tout où il voulait en venir et franchement pour l'instant elle s'en fichait royalement - bien trop concentré sur son crâne battant - mais le stresse du dieu était palpable et elle compris que cela avait une certaine importance alors elle accepta.

- Ok.» Souffla-t-elle avant d'être brusquement jetée à plusieurs mètres par les bras puissant du dieu qui l'avait saisi avec la rapidité de l'éclaire.

Très loin dans son cerveau elle se dit qu'il l'aurait jetée qu'elle accepte ou non de l'aider, il avait été trop prompte à réagir et le timing était bien trop parfait.

Elle atterrit miraculeusement sur ses pieds, son corps sentant à peine la secousse et se stabilisant de lui même quand ses chaussures rencontrèrent le bitume de la route. Elle avait sentit le rythme se faire plus légers, rien qu'une fraction de seconde, quand Loki l'avait poussée violemment et c'est uniquement parce qu'elle souffrait d'une horrible migraine qu'elle dû poser une main légère au sol pour se maintenir debout au milieu de l'asphalte.

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'étonner de ses réflexes devenus étrangement rapide.

Sans vouloir y croire, Kathe vit arriver les phares luisant d'une voiture qu'elle n'avait jusque là absolument pas remarquée. Elle se doutait fortement que le conducteur ne l'avait pas encore distingué au beau milieu de la route dans la noirceur de la nuit car la puissance du moteur ne faiblissait toujours pas malgré qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement vite.

Bien trop rapidement à son goût, elle se retrouva submergée par les phares puissants de l'énorme berline qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Malgré sa douloureuse tête, Kathe eut juste le temps de maudire Loki et ses idées à la con avant d'entendre la voiture freiner dans un crissement de pneu infernale. Elle ne doutait pas un instant du dieu et elle savait tout au fond d'elle qu'il ne l'aurait jamais jeté au beau milieu du dangers sans être sûr qu'elle ne risquait absolument rien; mais franchement quel salaud ! Se dit-elle tout en regardant paniquée la voiture s'arrêter à quelques centimètres à peine de son corps. Par réflexe, elle avait levée les bras devant elle et reculé de quelques pas, choquée d'être passée à ''ça'' du deuxième accident de voiture de la soirée.

Complètement éblouit par les phares elle n'arrivait qu'à distinguer la marque du véhicule au milieu du par-choc, ne sachant pas du tout à qui elle avait à faire. La lumière ne l'aidait pas du tout à calmer sa migraine et le crissement de pneu résonnait encore douloureusement dans ses oreilles quand elle entendit une des portières du véhicules s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il y eut l'ombre d'un corps qui bougea derrière les phares et elle crut s'étrangler quand elle entendit une voix masculine -qu'elle ne connaissait pas- prononcer son nom.

- Mademoiselle Crowford ?»

Kathe resta statufiée, attendant obstinément un signe du dieu -qui n'arrivait toujours pas- tandis qu'une deuxième portière s'ouvrait.

-C'est elle ?» Parla le nouvel arrivant.

Une des ombres derrière la lumière qui éblouissait la jeune femme se rapprocha doucement et elle pût peu à peu distinguer un corps puis un visage. L'homme était assez jeune et elle trouva presque comique de le découvrir en costard cravate. Elle qui s'attendait plus à découvrir un militaire armé jusqu'aux dents et pret à lui tirer dessus au moindre faux mouvement elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait finalement se faire arrêter par les ''men in black''. Elle du faire une moue bizarre pour retenir son rire nerveux parce que l'homme s'approcha encore un peu plus près pour lui demander doucement.

-Est ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ?»

Elle ne répondait toujours pas, se contentant de le regarder avec des yeux ronds, perdue entre le fou rire hystérique et la crise de larmes dû à cette douleur cérébrale qui montait toujours plus haut. Elle était comme bloqué entre les deux, le visage statufié dans une expression écarquillée et légèrement dingue.

-Qu'est ce qu'y se passe ?» Parla le deuxième agent qui s'approchait à son tour de la jeune femme.

- Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc.» Lui répondit son collègue.

- Il faut prévenir les autres équipes.»

L'agent commençait à sortir un portable de sa poche, l'air très sérieux, tandis que l'autre continuait de parler:

- Comment elle a fait pour s'éloigner aussi vite du périmètre ? C'est dingue. Il y a au moins deux b...»

Il ne pût finir sa phrase. Son souffle se coupa totalement dans sa gorge quand Loki apparût comme une ombre jetée en pleine lumière pour lui enfoncer violemment son poing dans l'estomac.

Kathe fut étonnée d'arriver à voir chaque mouvement comme au ralenti alors qu'elle ressentait parfaitement la vitesse et la force qu'il déployait à quelque centimètres à peine de son corps. Elle vit sa main pâle se poser sur sa poitrine pour l'écarter vivement et malgré sa rapidité ce geste lui parut presque doux, en totale contraste avec ce qui ce passait sous ses yeux. Elle recula de deux petits pas et le regarda se jeter plus rapidement encore sur le deuxième agent pour le soulever de terre par la gorge; il resta à peine une seconde accroché au malheureux avant de le jeter violemment au sol; l'homme en perdit connaissance sur le coup.

Kathe avait tout vue et elle prit conscience de cet exploit quand le temps sembla redémarrer normalement et que le premier agent touché tombait à peine au sol, le corps crispé sur son ventre douloureux. Les yeux écarquillés elle observa l'immense carrure du dieu s'approcher d'elle telle une ombre sinistre et dangereuse; pourtant elle ne ressentit aucune peur, juste ...de l'émerveillement. C'était horrible et indigne d'elle, mais c'était comme ça; parce qu'il la protégeait. Peut être pas pour les bonnes raisons et de la bonne façon mais il restait le seul en qui elle avait réellement confiance sur cette planète. Et la dangerosité presque bestiale de cet homme tournée uniquement sur sa protection lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Elle fut prise d'une nouvelle crise d'euphorie subite en croisant les yeux acérés tel des lames de rasoirs de Loki quand il les posa sur sa pauvre personne sans qu'elle ne frémisse d'un pouce. «Dieu qu'il est beau. » se dit-elle- «Même dans ses pires moments de folie dévastatrice.» Elle remarqua ensuite qu'il avait repris son costume de dieu et pour la première fois elle le préféra comme ça et non plus avec ses vêtements humains qui ne lui sciait pas aussi parfaitement.

- Monte dans la voiture.» Lui dit-il d'une voix sévère.

Cette fois elle ne pu retenir son rire même si ça aggrava davantage son horrible mal de tête; elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas sans empêcher.

- Je pourrai jamais conduire dans mon état.» Dit-elle en riant de plus en plus nerveusement.

Loki l'attrapa alors soudainement par le bras pour la traîner de force vers la voiture, abandonnant pour un court instant l'agent gémissant de douleur sous les phares luisant de la berline. Il ouvrit rapidement la portière arrière et il jeta presque la jeune femme à l'intérieur pour ensuite refermer nerveusement la porte; et ce n'est qu'une fois le rire hystérique de Kathe étouffé par l'habitacle fermé qu'il pût réfléchir plus calmement. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais son cœur battait un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine pour qu'il ne remarque pas l'affolement dans lequel il se trouvait. Kathe commençait déjà à perdre pieds, il fallait faire vite.

Il pris le soin d'attraper le sac de la jeune femme posé à terre avant de s'en retourner vivement vers sa victime gémissante pour l'attraper par le col et le soulever de terre d'une seul main. Il traîna ensuite l'agent du Shield vers le côté conducteur de l'auto. Il ne fût pas aussi tendre qu'avec sa compagne de route et c'est brusquement qu'il le jeta derrière le volant, la victime en gémit de plus belle mais Loki, qui s'en foutait totalement, referma violemment la portière avant de s'installer à l'arrière aux côtés de la jeune femme, tout en se débarrassant du sac de voyage. Il fut un peu rassuré de ne plus l'entendre rire - bien qu'elle empêche difficilement son visage de se crisper d'amusement- et il ne lui jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil avant d'attraper la ceinture de sécurité du siège juste devant lui pour l'enrouler fermement autour du cou de l'agent derrière le volant. Le dieu entendit la jeune femme hoqueter en même temps que sa victime mais il n'y prêta pas grande attention - pensant qu'elle était simplement choquée de ses méthodes- et il se pencha vers l'oreille de l'homme pour le menacer froidement.

- Soit tu démarre, soit tu meurt.»

L'agent du Shield avait le souffle court après ce coup violent reçut à l'estomac et la pression que le dieu exerçait sur sa trachée était extrêmement douloureuse mais il réussi tout de même à attraper le frein à main de l'auto pour le débloquer et laisser avancer la voiture.

-Je veux que tu t'éloigne rapidement du lieu de l'accident; et pas de blague.» Le menaça encore Loki en tirant un peu plus fort sur la ceinture de sécurité.

Il se retourna vers Kathe et constata avec étonnement qu'elle n'avait pas l'air courroucé auquel il s'attendait. Elle le regardait avec des yeux effrayés, tout son visage crispé sous la souffrance. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle fermait déjà les yeux de toutes ses forces, laissant perler des larmes de douleur sur ses joues, avant de gémir de douleur en portant ses deux mains jusqu'à son crâne. Elle se recroquevilla sur place en enfonçant sa tête entre ses genoux pour faire partir la douleur terrible qui montait toujours plus mais cela ne servit à rien. Son fou rire était très loin maintenant, rattraper par le battement infernale de la relique qui absorbait tout sur son passage; sauf la douleur.

Loki desserra un tout petit peu sa prise sur sa victime pour attraper de son bras libre la fine taille de Kathe afin de la ramener contre lui. Le bras enroulé au maximum autour d'elle, il la serra fermement contre son corps comme s'il voulait absorber sa douleur à sa place. Seulement il était impuissant face à la souffrance qu'elle semblait endurer et il commença doucement à l'entendre pleurnicher sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur elle pour lui montrer son soutient mais la jeune femme était très loin et ce bras autour d'elle n'était d'aucune utilité.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?» Demanda alors l'agent du Shield, d'une voix rendu faiblarde par le tissue qui l'étranglait juste assez pour qu'il respire sans jamais lui laisser assez de marge pour s'en défaire.

Dans la douleur Kathe sentit Loki gronder tout contre elle mais elle se perdait à nouveaux dans l'énergie qui montait; perdant presque connaissance dans la pénombre de l'habitacle sans qu'aucuns des deux hommes ne s'en rendent compte.

- T'occupes.» Cracha Loki à l'agent.

Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter, connaissant parfaite le protocole à suivre en cas de prise d'otage et étant parfaitement au courant du dossier ''énergie noire''.

-Elle va craquer c'est ça ?»

-La ferme !» hurla le dieu, et pour lui clouer vraiment le bec il l'étrangla un peu plus avec la ceinture. «Contente toi de rouler plus vite.» Ordonna-t-il.

Ils restèrent à peine deux minutes dans le calme, la route défilant à toute vitesse autour d'eux dans la noirceur de la nuit à peine éclairé par les phares puissant de la grosse berline, quand tout d'un coup deux hélicoptères apparurent au dessus de la voiture, faisant violemment rager Loki.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!» Hurla-t-il à son otage.

Celui-ci se crispa encore plus sur son siège et il couina presque de peur devant le regard fou du dieu qu'il croisa dans le rétroviseur.

-Je n'ai rien fait.»

-Éteint les phares et prend par les champs !» Ordonna le dieu devant l'air ébahis de sa victime.

- Qu..Quoi ? M..»

Loki ouvrait déjà la bouche pour le remettre froidement à sa place, souhaitant seulement se soustraire aux spots lumineux des hélicos braqués sur la voiture, quand la jeune femme le coupa d'une voix faible.

-Ça servirait à rien... La voiture à certainement un GPS; ils nous retrouveraient en moins de deux secondes.» Souffla-t-elle, sans sortir sa tête de ses mains crispées.

Kathe était à la limite de sombrer totalement mais la situation catastrophique autour d'elle et le stresse dégagé par le dieu l'avait douloureusement ramenée à la réalité alors qu'elle aurait réellement préférée tomber dans les vapes.

Loki, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être un GPS compris tout de même la remarque de la jeune femme. Pour qu'elle ose prendre la parole, alors qu'elle semblait se contracter toujours un peu plus de douleur contre lui, c'est que cela avait son importance. Il abandonna donc son idée de s'évaporer dans l'ombre et il se contenta d'utiliser sa voix la plus glaciale pour susurrer à l'oreille de sa victime devant lui.

-Accélère.»

Loki avait déjà une autre idée en tête. Il avait éplucher toute les cartes du coin et il savait exactement où se terminait cette route; il ne leur restait que quelques bornes avant d'atteindre la périphérie d'une grande ville. Là bas il pourrait réussir à se débarrasser du Shield et à disparaître avec Kathe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tout aussi soudainement que les premiers, deux autres hélicoptères se placèrent rapidement au dessus de la voiture, suivit de très près part un avion plus sophistiqué, et tous maintenant éclairaient la berline filant sur la route avec leurs puissants spots pour ne jamais la perdre de vue.

La radio à l'intérieur de l'habitacle se mit à grésiller et une voix féminine se mit à parler.

- Matricule 311, vous me recevez ?» Il eut un long silence dans l'habitacle avant que la voix de se remette à parler : «Agent Stanford; est-ce que vous me recevez ?»

L'agent au volant dégluti péniblement avant de parler.

-Je devrai peut-être répondre. La fille à besoin d'aide et n...» Tenta-t-il avant de se faire froidement couper la parole par Loki.

-On a pas besoin d'aide. Contente toi de rouler.»

Après plusieurs essais infructueux la voix féminine arrêta totalement de parler à travers la radio, au plus grand soulagement du dieu. Il ne craignait absolument pas le Shield, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait se retrouver devant l'agent Romanoff, parce qu'il l'avait bien reconnue malgré le grésillement de l'appareil et qu'il redoutait plus que tout que cette garce mette la main sur la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Kathe pourrait se faire avoir un peu trop facilement par les belles paroles et le ton toujours extrêmement convainquant de l'agent, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risques de perdre la confiance et l'aide précieuse de cette humaine. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était déjà passé...

Il fut heureux d'entendre le moteur vrombirent de plus en plus fort sous lui et il se retint non sans mal de pousser un soupir de soulagement en apercevant l'entré d'un grand axe. Cette autoroute menait droit à une grande ville et quand le dieu menaça un peu plus l'agent pour qu'il s'y engage à toute vitesse ils aperçurent les lumières des immenses building sur l'horizon bétonné.

Quelle ne devait pas être la surprise des autres automobilistes quand ils virent passer à tout vitesse une berline noire aux vitres teintées, rugissante, suivis de très près par quatre hélicoptères, un avion et bientôt une dizaine de voitures identiquement à la première. La vision était digne d'une course poursuite de cinéma et c'est presque in-extremis qu'ils se poussaient tous pour laisser là place à la première voiture et à sa conduite endiablée qui tentait de fuir les projecteurs lumineux braqués sur elle.

Les abords de la ville se rapprochaient rapidement et le tumulte éternel des métropoles se faisait déjà ressentir tout autour; il y avait de plus en plus de voitures et c'est comme si le jour ne s'était jamais couché que fuyard et chasseurs s'engagèrent sur la voie immense et baignée de lumière.

À l'intérieur de la voiture la tension était à couper au couteau. La berline faisait de brusque embardées sur la gauche ou sur la droite pour doubler toutes les voitures en travers de sa route; le chauffeur pouvait compter sur l'immensité du bitume qui défilait de chaque côté, passant de voies en voies pour foncer toujours plus vite. L'agent essayai de réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir de là mais toute sa concentration était tournée sur la route ou sur cette ceinture de sécurité enroulé autour de son cou.

Bizarrement il n'était que peut effrayé par la prise du dieu, son instinct lui hurlait seulement de fuir au plus vite cette fille qui gémissait sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Elle allait craquer, il le savait. Mais il était prêt à faire son devoir jusqu'au bout même s'il devait se sacrifier pour ça.

Alors quand il vit le barrage routier, installé par ses collègues, se profiler sur l'horizon il se résolut à arrêter la voiture au risques de se faire tuer par Loki. Sa mission était d'intercepter ces deux individus et il les tenait tout les deux dans sa voiture -même si dans l'immédiat c'était plutôt le dieu que le tenait-; en arrêtant la voiture en face du barrage routier il permettrait à ses collègues de finir le travail.

Mais c'était sans compter la rapidité de réaction de Loki, qui avait aperçut le barrage bien avant l'agent.

-Prend la sortie.» Gronda-t-il. «Maintenant.»

-Qu..Quoi ?» L'agent paniqua malgré lui et ses deux secondes d'hésitation permirent au dieu de faire tourner lui même le volant de la voiture grâce à la magie.

La berline fit une embarder violente sur la droite, passant in-extremis les glissière de sécurité, pour filer de plus belle sur la sortie de l'autoroute. Plusieurs des voitures qui les suivaient manquèrent le virage et certaine allèrent s'enfoncer violemment dans le décor tandis que les autres suivaient avec plus d'acharnement encore les fuyards. La route descendit brusquement; passant sous le niveau du grand axe, elle s'engagea ensuite rapidement sur un immense complexe industriel. L'endroit restait encore assez éloigné de la ville pour rester désert dû à l'heure tardive et la nuit s'y imposait lourdement, à peine violée par quelques lampadaire éclairant d'une lumière jaunit toutes les immenses allées qui se perdaient au rythme des hangars et entrepôts qui défilait à toute allure derrière les vitres teintés de la berline. L'espace s'étant brusquement réduit, les voitures les pourchassant durent s'aligner les unes à la suite des autres quand ils prirent tous un violent virage dans un crissement de pneu infernale pour s'engager sur l'une des immenses allées qui longeait tous ces bâtiments industriels.

Kathe n'en pouvait plus. Emportée dans tous les sens dans le véhicule malgré le bras puissant de Loki autour d'elle, elle se perdait toujours un peu plus dans la souffrance qui se répandait maintenant par vague brûlantes dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Les yeux fermés à l'extrême, elle restait obstinément prostrée sur elle-même contre le corps du dieu tout aussi raide que le siens; elle pouvait facilement deviner le stresse de Loki et la possible issue catastrophique de cette petite viré en voiture. Au mieux: ils allaient se faire arrêter par le Shield, au pire :...elle ferait sauter la planète toute entière dans ces étranges flammes bleus qui l'avaient déjà noyées toute entière dans un flot d'énergie noire. Mais elle s'en foutait pas mal maintenant, avec un peu de chance la mort ferait disparaître la douleur; bien que bizarrement elle sente que cette puissance la suivrait même derrière le voile de la mort. La relique toute entière fusionnait avec son âme et elle était vriller de sentir des bouffées de plus en plus violente lui brûler la cervelle. C'est comme si son corps entier faisait barrage devant cette montée subite en puissance; se crispant avec toujours plus d'acharnement à chaque vagues, à la limite du raz de marrée totale.

Perdue dans un maelström de sensations violentes et étranges, la jeune femme poussa inconsciemment un nouveau gémissement de douleur en crispant un peu plus ses doigts sur son crâne tandis que la voiture faisait une brusque embardée sur la route, ses dents grincèrent en même temps que les crissements des pneu qui résonnèrent désagréablement dans ses oreilles.

Les deux hommes ne firent même pas attention à cette petite plainte; toute leur attention tourné sur les quelques voitures qui vinrent subitement leur bloquer la route plusieurs mètres devant eux. Au bout de l'immense allée, les véhicules du Shield se plaçaient en un barrage infranchissable devant la berline. L'agent Stanford voulut freiner, appuyant violemment son pied sur la pédale de frein, il espérait ainsi arrêter la voiture avant qu'elle ne percute le barrage, seulement Loki maintenait l'accélérateur appuyé au maximum grâce à la magie. La berline fila comme l'éclaire dans l'allée et au moment où l'agent derrière le volant hoquetait de frayeur en lâchant le volant des mains -les levant devant son visage pour se protéger- Loki ouvrait la portière arrière et s'expulsait de l'habitacle, le bras solidement enroulé autour de la jeune femme.

Kathe sentit avec plaisir l'air froid de la nuit lui caresser le visage; le grand vide qui lui prenait la poitrine alors que le dieu bondissait à l'extérieur de l'habitacle sous pression fut une véritable bénédiction pour son cerveau douloureux. Elle fit à peine attention au fracas de tôle froissées derrière eux lorsque la berline s'écrasa violemment sur le barrage; pas le moins du monde inquiète pour l'être humain resté dans l'habitacle. Malgré la douleur qui ne voulait pas partir, elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qui se passait tout autour d'elle et elle se laissait faire, totalement en confiance contre ce corps puissant qui sautait de bâtiment en bâtiment.

Grâce à sa rapidité, Loki réussi à se soustraire aux flash de lumière braqués sur la voiture et tandis que toute l'attention du Shield se tournait un instant sur l'accident de voiture violent qui éclatait au bout de l'allée il filait comme l'éclair dans le complexe industriel. Seul l'avion et son spot plus puissant que tous les autres fut assez rapide pour réagir et ne pas perdre le dieu.

L'agent Romanoff aux commandes, rageait contre la rapidité des fuyards. Son œil expert repéra le corps féminin et crispée sous le bras de Loki, enroulé autour de sa taille; cela l'inquiéta instantanément et elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas les perdre de vue tandis que le dieu sautait agilement sur les toits des entrepôts.

- À toutes les équipes, les individus sont en fuites sur les toits, direction nord-ouest; tenez vous prêt pour interception dés qu'ils seront au sol.» Dit-elle à l'intercome avant de faire un signe rapide à son copilote afin qu'il prenne les commandes de l'appareil avant de se retourner pour regarder Rogers. « Faites attention, la gamine à l'air plutôt mal en point.»

Captain America attrapait son bouclier tout en ouvrant la porte d'évacuation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. On est là pour la sauver, y a pas de raisons qu'elle s'en prenne à nous. Pour l'instant c'est Loki le danger.» Lui répondit-il juste avant de s'expulser de l'appareil pour atterrir souplement sur le toit en tôle juste en dessous.

Romanoff le vit s'élancer en direction des fuyard, sautant avec moins de puissance que le dieu mais tout aussi agilement. « Pas sûr qu'elle veuille vraiment être sauvée...» Pensa-t-elle, convaincue que la relation des deux fugitifs était plus complexe qu'il n'y laissait paraître. « Il ne faut jamais sous estimer une femme.» Se dit-elle encore, en braquant une nouvelle fois son regard sur les fuyards, rageant de les voir disparaître entre deux entrepôts.

Loki avait sauté dans le vide et une fois dans l'ombre du petit espace situé entre deux mur de brique il s'accrocha à une des gouttières pour se faufiler discrètement entre les poutrelles d'aciers soutenant le toit d'un des bâtiments. Une fois à l'intérieur il pris grand soin de ne pas heurter la jeune femme -qui ne bougeait toujours pas contre lui- contre les différents piliers qui maintenaient la brique et la tôle tout autour d'eux. S'aidant de sa main libre il s'accrocha à la charpente métallique pour se balancer souplement jusqu'au sol, ses pieds atterrissant silencieusement sur le béton. Après avoir fait un rapide tour sur lui même pour constater que le bâtiment était bel et bien sans âme - n'ayant que ses quatre grands murs de briques pour le porter et des dizaine de piliers d'acier maintenant le toit, l'endroit était complètement vide-, le dieu posa la jeune femme à terre en l'aidant à se redresser sur ses jambes. Il espérait profiter des quelques secondes de répits qu'ils avaient devant eux pour la calmer et tenter une transmission d'énergie avant que Rogers -qu'il avait vu les poursuivre du coin de l'œil- et les agents du Shield ne les retrouves. Il la sentait vibrer de puissance contre lui et seul cette puissance pouvait les sortir de là sans trop de casse.

Il secoua légèrement Kathe, la soutenait quasiment à bout de bras tant elle se tenait debout avec difficulté. Sa tête ballotta un peu malgré qu'elle la garde bien serrée entre ses doigts crispés et elle en gémit de douleur, les dents serrées.

-Katherine.» L'appela le dieu, dans un chuchotement à peine audible pour ne pas se faire repérer par le Shield qu'il savait très proche.

Il pouvait voir les raies de lumières des spots des hélicoptères apparaître et disparaître entre les trous et fissures du bâtiment. Les hélices et le réacteur de l'avion étaient si proche que leur puissance dégageait un vent violent qui s'infiltrait jusque dans leur immense cachette, faisant voler une fine poussière sur le sol. Mais pour l'instant ils semblaient les chercher un peu plus loin dans le complexe industriel, ne se doutant pas un instant que le dieu avait choisi le premier entrepôt pour se cacher justement parce qu'il se doutait qu'ils ne viendraient pas le chercher là; pensant sans doute qu'il souhaitait fuir vite et loin. Mais Loki avait un moyen plus radicale pour fuir vite et loin plutôt que de partir en courant dans tout les sens en espérant réussir à tuer tout ses poursuivant sans que la jeune femme avec lui ne perdre le contrôle - il redoutait un affrontement rapproché avec qui que ce soit; étant juste à côté, elle risquerait d'y réagir avec violence-. Loki n'était pas seulement un dieu, c'était également un maître de la magie très puissant et il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac; il lui manquait juste l'énergie nécessaire.

-Katherine, regarde moi.» Lui souffla-t-il encore en se penchant tout près d'elle.

La jeune femme mit un temps infini avant de réussir à décrisper ses paupières closent, pour les battre lourdement plusieurs fois de suite avant de réussir à accrocher un faible regard sur celui plus tendu du dieu.

-Il faut que tu me transmette l'énergie.»

Il la vit refermer violemment ses paupières en secouant très légèrement la tête. Il la sentit faiblir un peu plus entre ses mains et il réajusta sa prise sur elle, la soulevant totalement du sol pour la remettre bien droite sur ses jambes et la forcer à le regarder encore un fois. Elle y consenti difficilement, décrispant ses mains autour de sa tête pour s'accrocher machinalement aux épaules bien droites de Loki quand il la souleva de terre.

-Regarde moi.» N'arrêtait pas de souffler le dieu contre son visage, tout son corps tendu penché sur celui recroquevillé de la jeune femme. «Il faut que tu le fasse, c'est notre seul chance.»

Kathe secoua encore une fois sa tête dans un mouvement négatif, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le cuir du costume divin de Loki quand une vague de douleur plus vive que les autres lui vrilla le crâne.

-Je ne peux pas...» Gémit-elle d'une toute petite voix qui passait difficilement sa gorge nouée. «...J'ai trop mal. Je n'y arriverai jamais.»

Elle sanglota quand la poigne du dieu se fit plus forte sur ses bras et qu'il la secoua très légèrement.

-Non.» Murmura-t-il, ses yeux cernés d'inquiétude braqués dans ceux larmoyant de la jeune femme. « Tu peux le faire, Katherine. Concentre toi.» Et il posa son front sur le sien en fermant les yeux tout en murmurant une nouvelle fois - soufflant son haleine fraîche contre son visage - «Concentre toi.»

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut heureux de constater qu'elle avait fermée les siens et que son visage se décrispait doucement tandis qu'elle tentait d'oublier la douleur. Il la vit tiquer plusieurs fois de suite, les muscles de son visage mouillé de larmes se contractant brusquement dans une grimace de souffrance avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement. Elle faisait des efforts, il le voyait. Il y eut un léger mouvement à l'extérieur du bâtiment et il la lâcha un instant des yeux pour observer les alentours, près à réagir au moindre signe suspect, mais pour l'instant rien ne se passait.

Kathe, qui avait senti les yeux acérés du dieu la lâcher, tentait désespérément de se concentrer. Cherchant à retrouver cet état de transe qu'elle avait atteint il y à peine quelque heures, elle fouillait dans sa mémoire pour y trouver les paroles hypnotiques de Loki mais l'effort était atroce pour son cerveau en souffrance. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer; parfois il lui semblait entendre quelques échos perdus mais ils étaient aussitôt aspirés par un grand vide. Aucunes émotions ne réussissait à traverser son corps à cet instant, elle était complètement vide d'elle même - juste emplie de souffrance sous le poids atrocement lourd de la relique en son âme-, alors pour qu'elle arrive à se concentrer et réfléchir il lui faudrait un véritable miracle.

Loki attendait qu'elle retrouve le chemin de l'énergie noire enfouie au fond d'elle et qu'elle ouvre elle même la porte qui lui permettrait d'y accéder mais il ignorait encore qu'elle n'avait pas la clef; qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il lui demandait, elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir. La jeune femme sentit la tension monter de plus en plus à chaque minute passée et son instinct lui hurla de prévenir rapidement Loki qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer et à lui transmettre l'énergie de la relique aussi facilement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux - les sentant légèrement douloureux d'être continuellement crispés sous la douleur- pour les poser sur ce visage tout proche du siens. L'attention du dieu était entièrement tournée sur l'immense porte en fer de l'entrepôt et elle le regarda un moment sans bouger, n'osant pas lui avouer qu'ils allaient bientôt se retrouver en difficulté à cause d'elle et de sa faiblesse. Elle s'en mordit la lèvre d'inquiétude, sentant l'angoisse monter peu à peu.

Elle avait peur. Peur de se faire prendre par le Shield, peur de finir en prison pour toutes les énormes bêtises qu'elle avait faites ces derniers temps en suivant Loki toujours plus loin... peur de le perdre lui. Kathe n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et elle se doutait fortement qu'ils allaient être séparés d'un moment à l'autre; cette idée l'effrayait. Sans Loki comment ferait-elle pour se calmer ? Lui seul pouvait l'aider à canaliser l'énergie noire, la Shield ne pourrait rien pour elle. Car sans le dieu pour lui transmettre le pouvoir de la relique, Kathe savait très bien ce qui lui restait à faire pour se débarrasser du trop plein de puissance... Elle allait tout faire péter. Finalement il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'elle et du dieu, c'était la vie de centaines de gens qui étaient en jeu en ce moment; elle imaginait facilement les corps des agents tout autour d'eux brûlés à l'extrême par des flammes infernale et bleutées et elle en eut presque la nausée. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent plus fermement encore sur les épaules du dieu et quand il tourna son visage sur le siens, plongeant ses yeux d'un bleu glacé dans les siens, elle savait déjà exactement quoi faire. Il allait falloir qu'elle mette sa fierté de côté; et comme si son corps l'avait su avant elle, il réagit plus rapidement encore que son cerveau douloureux et elle se surprit elle même en s'entendant lui dire dans un murmure :

-Embrassez-moi.»

Il parut mettre un certain temps avant que ces mots ne prennent un sens pour lui et Kathe ne bougea pas d'un millimètre sous ses yeux plissés. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre qu'il réagisse, surprise d'avoir parlé aussi rapidement alors que l'idée subite qui l'avait traversée avait à peine fait le tour de son cerveau ralentit. C'était la seule solution; Loki allait devoir lui donner un petit coup de pouce, sans ça elle n'arriverait jamais à extraire cette sensation étrangement puissante qui la liait à lui dans le raz de marée d'énergie noire qui lui pesait sur la poitrine, effaçant tout le reste pour l'y noyer toujours plus. Elle était à la limite; plus très sûr de tenir une minute de plus dans cet enfer intérieur et cette tension extrême qui régnait tout autour d'eux.

Elle fut presque rassuré de la voir réagir, même si elle paniqua de le voir s'éloigner d'elle d'un petit pas pour la dévisager de travers.

-Quoi ?» Demanda-t-il tout bas, bien qu'il ait parfaitement compris les propos de la jeune femme.

-Embrassez moi.» Lui souffla-t-elle encore, ne se laissant pas le temps de se démonter devant la situation qui devenait de plus en plus critique.

Ils pouvaient entendre les pas lourds des agents s'avancer dangereusement de leurs cachette, leurs lampes torches éclairant puissamment le décor autour de l'immense entrepôt dans des raies et flash de lumière blanche. Loki pu distinguer une seconde les yeux noirs de la jeune femme en face de lui et son air très sérieux le troubla un peu; pourquoi voulait-elle l'embrasser ? Ce n'était franchement pas le moment pour ce genre de chose; mais elle semblait réellement le vouloir et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'habituellement elle se passait volontiers de ce genre de rapprochement et que ce n'était pas parce que le Shield risquait de leur mettre la main dessus qu'elle osait lui quémander un dernier baiser d'adieu. Ce n'était pas son genre du tout; alors pourquoi ?

Il la regardait répéter ces mots dans un murmure plaintif, semblant douter elle-même de ce qu'elle lui demandait mais s'acharnant à ne pas lâcher le morceau, et il fit la dernière chose qu'il pensait faire : il se rapprocha d'elle et la tenant toujours fermement par les bras il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, les pressant à peine. Les yeux dans les yeux ils ne semblaient même pas comprendre eux même comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Kathe gémit contre les lèvres fines du dieu, ne sachant absolument pas si elle gémissait de douleur sous une vague plus puissante que toutes les autres ou si sa voix s'était simplement laissée aller après ce frisson d'aise qui lui parcouru l'échine quand il pressa un peu plus sa bouche sur la sienne. D'elle même, elle approfondi légèrement le baiser en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du dieu tout en collant un peu plus son corps à lui. Malgré cette audace, Loki la sentit timide contre lui et le regard légèrement distant qu'elle lui renvoyait tandis qu'elle bougeait ses lèvres de façon indécise sur les sienne l'agaça un peu. S'il fallait qu'ils se rapprochent de cette manière autant le faire bien, pensa-t-il; d'autant plus qu'il lui semblait comprendre où elle voulait en venir bien qu'il ne voulait y croire. Ces mains rendues libres -après que Kathe ait enroulée d'elle même ses bras autour de son cou- plongèrent sur sa taille fine pour la rapprocher encore un peu plus dans un mouvement légèrement brusque qui fit doucement hoqueter la jeune femme quand sa poitrine s'écrasa sur son torse.

Loki se redressa et il la souleva presque du sol pour la porter à sa hauteur. Il profita qu'elle inspire profondément contre ses lèvres pour approfondir un peu plus leur baiser en glissant lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres rondes. Il la senti se décrisper légèrement, les muscles de son visage se faisant moins raides contre lui et la pression de leurs visages soudés se fit plus forte encore. Les bras enroulés autour d'elle, Loki permit à ses mains de glisser lentement sur le corps de la jeune femme; la première montait vers sa nuque pour maintenir leurs visages toujours aussi proches tandis que la deuxième descendait beaucoup plus lentement dans son dos, glissant dans un touché ferme sur sa hanche. Il comptait s'arrêter là mais quand Kathe poussa un faible gémissement en ouvrant un peu plus ses lèvres pour laisser sortir une langue timide contre la sienne il oublia un moment ses bonnes manières et il glissa fermement sa main sur le jean de la jean femme pour enfoncer ses doigts comme des griffes sur sa fesse et la soulever un peu plus à lui.

Leur baiser prenait une tournure plus endiablé et Kathe se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour se maintenir à hauteur de ce corps tendu contre le siens, une de ses jambes légèrement relevée contre le dieu par une main qui la maintenait fermement. Cela lui rappela vaguement la façon dont il l'avait saisi dans cette cuisine il y a plusieurs semaines de cela et si jusque là elle s'était bien gardée d'y penser il lui semblait maintenant que ce baiser violent qu'il lui avait donné ce jour là était un des plus ensorcelant qu'elle n'ait jamais eut; tout comme celui-ci. Ce goût d'interdit qu'elle sentait sur la langue froide du dieu était le même que la dernière fois et elle en perdit un peu plus la tête; se sentant de plus en plus légère contre lui, la douleur balayée aussi facilement qu'un coup de vent par ce parfum envoûtant qui l'assaillait de partout. Le battement de la relique dans la poitrine de la jeune femme se fit plus profond et elle le ressentait distinctement tandis que la douleur s'effaçait lentement; elle ferma les yeux de contentement, fuyant un instant le regard acéré de Loki à quelque centimètre du siens.

Ce baiser était juste sublime et pour la première fois elle prenait réellement part à cet étrange rapprochement, sa petite langue s'enroulant contre celle du dieu au rythme un peu brusque qu'il lui imposait, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus entre ses lèvres pour la posséder toute entière.

Loki pouvait sentir toute l'énergie noire pulser toute autour de la jeune femme et il remarqua rapidement que plus il la rapprochait plus elle vibrait d'une puissance incroyable contre ses lèvres. Il était sûr maintenant de savoir où elle voulait en venir car il pouvait presque touché le pouvoir de la relique du bout de la langue tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Kathe poussa un profond gémissement de plaisir d'être ainsi saisi par la force de cet homme, entourée par son aura puissante et diablement masculine, et tout d'un coup - sans qu'aucun signes suspects dans son corps ne l'ait prévenus- toute l'énergie noire qui se baladait en tourbillon infernale dans toute son âme se tourna d'un même mouvement, telle une vague immense, sur les lèvres fines plaquées sur les siennes. Elle en oublia de respirer, juste prise de vertige quand Loki gronda tout contre elle et qu'il plaqua fermement le bas ventre de la jeune femme au siens avec cette main plantée dans la chaire de ses reins tandis qu'elle laissait l'énergie noire filer contre la langue du dieu pour qu'il en absorbe la moindre particule. Derrière leurs yeux fermés ils virent tout les deux un puissant flash de lumière arc-en-ciel et alors que Kathe se perdait dans un faible gémissement- sentant avec plaisir la puissance de la relique s'amoindrir-, Loki fit machinalement deux pas en avant pour pouvoir la plaquer sur une des larges poutrelles de soutient de l'entrepôt. Il aspirait l'énergie noire des lèvres de la jeune femme, se liant un instant à son âme, mais ce n'était pas encore assez; il la voulait plus proche. Il désirait plus; lui même quelque peu perdu dans ce trop plein de puissance qui ne cessait de monter toujours plus haut.

Quand Kathe senti son dos heurter doucement quelque chose, cela rapprocha brusquement leur corps au point qu'elle put parfaitement le sentir pousser son bassin sur son entre-jambe quand il lui releva un peu plus la jambe, déplaçant comme l'éclaire la main accroché à cette petite fesse -qui lui faisait soudainement horriblement envie- pour la placer sous la cuisse de la jeune femme qu'il levait toujours un peu plus contre lui. L'éclaire n'avait jamais cessé sous leurs paupières closent et ils se perdaient malgré eux dans ce baiser qui les unissait magiquement, en oubliant un moment où ils se trouvaient.

Ils frissonnèrent tout les deux de la tête au pieds quand leurs bas ventre soudés se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre ; aucuns des deux n'auraient su dire qui avait bougé le premier mais le fait est qu'ils en perdirent tout les deux la tête pendant une fraction de seconde. Kathe en perdit tout contrôle et elle poussa une plainte de volupté en ouvrant subitement les yeux sur le visage toute proche du siens qui l'embrassait avec fougue. Les yeux grands ouvert, elle vit du coin de l'œil cette puissante mâchoire l'embrasser tandis qu'il plissait dangereusement son visage contre le siens, dans une moue carnassière; cette vision lui fit vriller la tête et elle eut juste le temps de le voir à son tour ouvrir les yeux avant que l'énergie explose pour de bon entre leurs lèvres en fusions.

Loki grogna violemment et il lâcha totalement la jeune femme après s'être pris une puissante décharge électrique contre sa langue; cette dernière ravie, s'étant elle même pris un puissant court-jus qui se perdait à l'infinie dans tous ses membres, s'accrocha de toute ses forces à la poutrelle dans son dos pour ne pas laisser ses jambes flancher sous son poids. La décharge avait été très désagréable et elle laissa un picotement diffus sur la langues des deux compagnons de routes; la transmission d'énergie venant de s'interrompe brusquement, ils reprenaient pieds en un éclair, le corps encore vibrant de cet étrange courant qui avait claqué tel un élastique trop vite tendu entre leurs lèvres soudées.

Kathe tenait sa tête résolument posée sur la surface glacé dans son dos comme pour s'empêcher elle-même de sauter une nouvelle fois sur Loki; même si la sensation d'explosion électrique dans leurs bouches avait été légèrement douloureuse, elle ne pouvait nier que l'écho de son onde de choc résonnait avec délice dans tout son corps. Et c'est essoufflée et rouge de désir qu'elle posa ses pupilles dilatées sur le dieu qui lui faisait face, et qui se tenait toujours à bonne distance.

Il paressait aussi essoufflé qu'elle, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître malgré son corps légèrement courbé vers l'avant sous le poids de sa nouvelle puissance; il porta doucement sa main à ses lèvres en ricanant très légèrement, presque pour lui même, devant cette sensation de pouvoir qui montait doucement dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas la même faiblesse que la jeune femme face au pouvoir de la relique et c'est avec plaisir qu'il sentit son immense puissance. Il posa ensuite des yeux de prédateurs sur la jeune femme, un sourire carnassier se dessinant lentement sur son visage dure quand il la vit frissonner des pieds à la tête, son souffle s'accélérant même légèrement tandis qu'il la dévorait du regard dans la pénombre. Il aurait aimé la saisir toute entière; là, tout de suite.

Seulement, maintenant qu'il avait repris pieds avec la réalité en s'éloignant du corps ensorcelant de cette femme devant lui, il entendait très distinctement le réacteur de l'avion juste au dessus de leur cachette. Il s'en étonna à peine, sachant très bien que l'agent Romanoff se tenait au commande de l'appareil et qu'elle avait été la première à comprendre son petit jeu. Elle les cherchait là où elle les avait perdue et elle n'allait pas tarder à les retrouver. Le dieu pouvait également entendre les pas précipités des agents du Shield encercler rapidement l'entrepôt dans lequel ils se trouvaient, il sût que Kathe l'avait elle aussi remarquée quant il la vit tourner machinalement sa tête et son regard vers le bruit venant de derrière la grande porte métallique. Ils la fixèrent tout les deux pendant deux seconde, ne sursautant même pas quand elle s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas suite à une légère explosion qui souffla un vent de poussière à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Kathe regarda avec des yeux écarquillés Loki lui imposer le silence en plaçant un long doigt devant ses lèvres fines avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement sous ses yeux tant il bougea à toute vitesse; une fraction de seconde à peine après cela elle entendit plusieurs bruits sourds provenir à l'entrée du bâtiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer dans le léger nuage de poussière qui stagnait dans l'atmosphère suite à la légère explosion. Toujours tremblante, elle s'interdisait tout mouvement; persuadée d'aggraver encore plus la situation si elle cherchait à s'en mêler. Elle ne voulait tuer personne mais ne voulait pas non plus qu'on l'attrape et elle ne voulait pas laisser Loki tuer tous ces malheureux mais était également bien incapable de se mettre en travers de sa route. Alors elle restait appuyée sur sa poutrelle, cachée tout au fond de l'entrepôt dans le nuage de poussière, loin du dieu et de sa tuerie.

Loki s'amusait comme un fou. La puissance qui se dégageait dans tous ses membres était un véritable délice et il jubilait encore intérieurement de la manière plus qu'agréable que sa compagne de route avait choisi pour la lui transmettre. Ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, tandis qu'il attrapait un homme au hasard pour le frapper violemment, s'apparentait réellement au bonheur dans sa vie chaotique; il avait tous ce qu'il désirait et peut être même un peu plus. Le pouvoir de la relique était chaque jour un peu plus à lui et bientôt il serait plus puissant qu'aucun autre dans cet univers et ce en partit grâce à cette petite humaine; elle représentait ce petit plus tout au fond de lui qu'il n'avait jamais ni espéré ni même désiré. Il se souvenait vaguement de la dernière femme gémissant d'extase entre ses mains mais il devait bien avouer que cette fille là se laissait aller contre lui plus délicieusement encore que toutes les autres et qu'il n'aurait pas rêvé une seul seconde que cela fusse possible avec une... humaine. Cette idée le fit ricaner alors qu'il donnait un violent chassé dans le ventre d'un autre agent du Shield; il allait tellement vite qu'ils tombaient tous comme des mouches autour de lui, au plus grand délice du dieu et de sa folie meurtrière. Il avait beau penser aux lèvres rondes de Kathe et à son souffle contre lui, il n'en massacrait pas moins tous les humains se trouvant près de lui.

En pleine allégresse, le dieu s'acharnait sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, prenant simplement garde de ne pas sortir de l'entrepôt au risque de se retrouver sous le feux des hélicoptères et de l'avion à quelques mètres à peine au dessus des toits. Il commençait à être à court d'humain à frapper quand Rogers apparût soudainement, sortant de nul part dans le nuage de poussière qui se dissipait doucement, pour le frapper en plein visage d'un point rageur. Le dieu fut mille fois plus rapide et il attrapa avec une facilité affolante le point de Captain America en ricanant méchamment à son visage quand il le vit grimacer de douleur alors qu'il lui tordait brusquement le bras. Le soldat dû mettre un genou à terre malgré lui, réussissant un instant à se soustraire à la douleur de son épaule craquant affreusement sous la pression puissante du dieu, grognant de dépit face à sa soudaine faiblesse. Loki jubilait de le voir ainsi; deux ans qu'il rêvait de se venger des Avengers, et il allait enfin avoir sa vengeance. Il relâcha le poing de Rogers avant de lui asséner un puissant coup de genou dans la mâchoire, le faisant voler sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement au sol dans un grognement de douleur.

Le dieu n'eut absolument pas le temps de se satisfaire de cette vision qu'il se retrouva alors violemment projeté sur le côté par un corps lourd et puissant, il grogna d'une rage sans borne en distinguant une cape d'un rouge éclatant suivit d'une chevelure blonde avant que les deux corps ne passe au travers d'un des murs en briques de l'entrepôt, retraversant un autre mur juste derrière pour atterrir sur le sol bétonné -d'un hangars plus petit- qui se fracassa sous la violence du choc. Loki resta à peine une seconde sous le corps de son frère avant de le repousser brusquement. Sa puissance décuplé par la relique surpris le dieu du tonnerre qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois projeté à travers les murs de briques.

Kathe s'était accroupie au sol et, solidement accrochée à sa poutrelle qu'elle sentait vibrer dangereusement, elle priait pour que tout le boucans autour d'elle s'arrête. _Ç_a n'en finissait plus; elle avait faillit s'étrangler en distinguant à peine le corps de Loki, projeté par un autre homme à la cape rouge. Ils étaient passés tout près d'elle pour démolir le mur du fond dans un immense fracas, les briques s'écroulant après eux comme un jeu de carte. Et juste quand elle pensait cela finit, l'homme à la cape rouge était réapparut dans le même fracas , faisant un nouveau trou dans le mur déjà à moitié écroulé avant de s'écraser violemment au sol sous ses yeux écarquillés. Grâce aux plusieurs spots de lumières que les appareils volant projetaient au dessus du toit, et à peine filtré par les plaques de tôle le recouvrant, la jeune femme pût parfaitement distinguer le regard fou du Loki quand elle le vit s'approcher par les immense trous sur le mur en brique, marchant d'une allure fière sur les gravas tout autour pour s'approcher dangereusement de l'homme à la cape rouge qui se relevait difficilement.

-Loki.» Grogna-t-il à la face moqueuse du dieu chaotique. «Combien de fois encore faudra-t-il que je me batte avec toi ?»

Kathe releva un petit peu sa tête, qu'elle avait gardée protéger sous ses bras levés après la démolissions non programmée d'une bonne partie du bâtiment, pour regarder plus attentive les deux hommes qui se faisaient face; sans savoir comment elle pouvait presque sentir leurs puissance se dégager de leurs corps tendus et près à se battre à tout moment. Quelque part, loin de son étonnement de se retrouver une fois de plus dans une situation totalement incontrôlable, elle devina l'identité de ce nouvel arrivant grâce à son allure étrangement similaire à celle de son compagnon de route.

- N'ait crainte, c'est peut être la dernière.» Ricana Loki, pas le moins du monde impressionné par la colère plus que palpable de son frère par adoption.

Thor poussa un terrible râle de rage en se jetant de toute ses forces sur lui, souhaitant le bousculer violemment il ne réussi qu'à s'écraser sur les muscles de pierre qui le saisirent à toute vitesse pour le retourner et le jeter au sol avec violence, le béton se fissurant sur plusieurs mètres autour d'eux sous la pression. Le dieu du tonnerre fut une nouvelle fois surpris par la force de Loki; ils étaient frères et il connaissait parfaitement les forces et faiblesse du dieu déchut, seulement cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette puissance qu'il affrontait difficilement. Quand il vit son frère lever la main et pour y faire apparaître son sceptre à la lame tranchante dans sa direction, il eut juste le temps de lever son marteau-qu'il se refusait jusque là à utilisé- pour le frapper d'un coup de tonnerre avant qu'il ne le transperce.

Loki fut légèrement surpris par l'éclair et il crispa la mâchoire de douleur malgré se toute nouvelle puissance. Il dû faire plusieurs pas en arrière sous le choc et c'est ce moment de battement que choisi Rogers pour lui envoyer brusquement son bouclier dans la poitrine. Sans perdre une seconde, Thor se releva rapidement et envoya sa plus puissante décharge sur son frère qui se redressait à peine après le coup de bouclier du soldat patriotique.

Toujours accroupie contre sa poutrelle et apparemment remarquée de personne, Kathe regardait la scène avec des yeux choqués. Tout son corps se soulevait d'indignation au traitement que Loki subissait mais elle restait tétanisée de peur devant toute cette violence mêlée de magie. Le tonnerre frappait Loki pour la deuxième fois, s'immisçant dans l'entrepôt dans un flash puissant de lumière par le trou qui remplaçait maintenant la grande porte métallique. La scène éclairée par la foudre était irréelle pour la jeune femme et c'est quasi hypnotisée qu'elle vit la nuit retombée lourdement quand tout s'arrêta. Quelque chose de très lourd remua tout au fond d'elle quand elle regarda Loki, qui s'était légèrement courbé sur lui même sous l'attaque puissante, se relever très lentement. Il garda un instant la tête basse, redressant d'abord tout son corps avant de jeter un regard cerné de folie aux deux Avengers. L'air crépitait encore d'électricité autour de lui, éclairant son visage crispé d'un sourire dangereux dans des mini-flashs bleuté tandis qu'il s'avançait très lentement vers ses deux ennemis. Kathe en était totalement interdite, le suivant des yeux avec fascination elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer tant son ventre se tendait sous cet vision ensorcelante; elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur, culpabilisant comme jamais de sentir son cœur rater plusieurs battements avant de repartir frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

Statufiée, elle regarda les trois hommes se jeter avec violence les uns sur les autres pour se battre avec acharnement. Rapidement Loki se servit de son sceptre et il fit exploser plusieurs boules d'énergie bleuté à la figure de Rogers pour le tenir à l'écart tandis qu'il se battait en combat rapproché avec son frère.

-Alors, mon frère.» Ricana ironiquement Loki à la face de Thor quand ils se retrouvèrent accroché l'un à l'autre. « Que pense tu de ma nouvelle force ?» Ajouta-t-il, jubilant de se savoir plus puissant que le roi d'Asgard.

-Quelle folie as-tu encore accomplis afin de t'emparer d'un tel pouvoir ?» Rétorqua méchamment le dieu du tonnerre.

Loki ricana de plus belle.

-Quoi; ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'ont encore rien dit.» Se moqua-t-il avant de perdre complètement son sourire quand un cris qu'il reconnut entre tous se fit entendre un peu plus loin.

Les murs des briques de l'entrepôt s'effondraient. La pierre taillée se dispersa tout d'un coup partout autour de la jeune femme et la poutrelle contre laquelle elle était accroupie trembla violemment après qu'une des boules d'énergie de Loki ait explosé contre la charpente métallique du bâtiment, déstabilisant totalement l'édifice qui se pliait déjà sur lui-même. Kathe poussa machinalement un cris quand elle entendit l'acier se tordre au dessus de sa tête, manquant in-extremis de se faire écraser par le mur qui s'écroulait tout près d'elle. Elle écouta son instinct quand il lui hurla de sortir du bâtiment et elle se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes légèrement tremblantes pour s'élancer rapidement vers la sortie. Mais à peine avait-elle fait deux mètres que l'acier pliait pour de bon et le toit s'écroulait maintenant partout autour d'elle.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se dire qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à atteindre la sortie avec de mourir écrabouillée quand elle sentit les bras puissants de Loki et son parfum envoûtant l'encercler toute entière. Il se passa ensuite la chose la plus étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais vue de toute ça vie - pas même après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vue ces derniers temps-. Ce fut comme si tout l'univers se courbait sur lui même et le décor industriel qui s'écroulait sous ses yeux se mit à changer comme coulant sur lui même tel une couche de peinture liquide sur la toile de la réalité afin de se reprendre d'autres couleurs, glissant tout aussi étrangement sous les yeux pétrifiés de la jeune femme. Quand tout fut finit et qu'elle se retrouva alors subitement sous un ciel étoilé en plein milieu d'un désert rocailleux elle sentit une sensation de tournis commencer à monter très désagréablement à l'intérieure de son estomac. Comme si elle venait de se prendre la pire cuite de sa vie, Kathe s'écarta brusquement des bras de Loki entourés autour d'elle pour trébucher sur quelques pas. Sidérée, elle regarda le décor quelque peu familier qui se dressait sous ses yeux, juste avant de sentir tout son corps bouger de l'intérieur. Instantanément, elle se courba en avant pour vomir, ne pouvant tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

- C'est normal, ça fait ça à tout le monde la première fois.» Lui expliqua calmement le dieu dans son dos, sans chercher à s'approcher- lui laissant le loisir de vomir en paix-.

Une fois finit, il la vit porter une main tremblante à son visage, se redressant difficilement avant de se retourner vers lui.

- La première quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle faiblement, s'essuyant la couche de sueur froide qu'elle avait sur le front avec la manche de son pull. L'air était bizarrement plus tiède d'un coup; le vent qui emplissait ses poumons avait un parfum qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnu et bien que cela soit tout à fait impossible une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'ils avaient quittés l'Iowa.

Ses soupçon se confirmèrent quand elle vit Loki lui sourire fièrement avant de répondre.

- La première téléportation, ma chère.»

Fin chapitre 17.


	18. Chapter 18

Un grand merci à akasha54 pour la correction ( C'est elle qui fait le plus dure ) ^_^

Chapitre 18 :

Kathe était trop gênée pour parler. Silencieuse, elle suivait Loki à la trace sans savoir un seul instant dans quelle direction ils se dirigeaient. Elle n'était sûre que d'une chose : elle était de retour au pays.

Le ciel, immense et étoilé, ne permettait pas une bonne visibilité du paysage mais la jeune femme s'en fichait royalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir la couleur de la roche et du sable les entourant pour reconnaître le désert de son enfance. Le vent seul suffisait à lui prouver qu'elle était bel et bien « à la maison », et celui-ci lui soufflait au visage un air sec au parfum rocailleux qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Son cerveau avait un peu de mal à digérer toutes ces informations; il y a peine quelques heures ils étaient poursuivis par le Shield dans l'Iowa et, tout d'un coup, ils se retrouvaient à marcher à l'aveuglette au milieu du désert. Il n'y avait absolument rien de logique là-dedans.

Mais malgré qu'elle ait un milliard de questions à poser au Dieu au sujet de la téléportation, elle se refusait à être la première à rompre le silence. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à ouvrir la bouche pour s'adresser à lui. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais elle le trouvait encore plus impressionnant qu'avant. Et après l'avoir vu brûler d'une telle dangerosité sous ses yeux, elle rougissait d'une gêne sans nom de sentir son bas ventre s'embraser chaque fois qu'elle revoyait l'image de cette carrure immense se relevant lentement dans un crépitement électrique d'étincelles bleutées. Il lui avait paru si dangereux à cet instant, et elle l'avait trouvé si beau qu'elle était bien heureuse de pouvoir compter sur la nuit et sa pénombre pour ne pas à avoir à le regarder en face : elle n'aurait pas pu croiser ses yeux acérés sans en mourir de honte. Elle pouvait encore le sentir tout contre elle, ses mains l'agrippant avec force pour la dévorer toute entière et elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir été plus qu'empressé de lui répondre avec fougue.

Intérieurement, Kathe priait pour qu'il ne lui reparle jamais de cet « incident » et avec un peu de chance, le jour mettrait mille ans à se lever pour lui permettre de cacher, à jamais, ses joues rougissantes. Mais, l'une comme l'autre, ces possibilités frisaient le miracle.

Jusque-là, Loki gardait le même silence religieux que la jeune femme. Marchant droit devant lui - sachant exactement où aller - il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se préoccuper du mutisme de Kathe et déceler son malaise. Il la savait à deux pas derrière lui, le suivant aveuglément dans la pénombre inviolée d'un paysage désertique, et c'est tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment. Entièrement tourné sur sa réflexion, ses pieds foulaient le sable d'un pas ferme sans se soucier de la jeune femme trottinant derrière lui.

La situation venait de prendre un tournant auquel il ne s'était pas du tout attendu et il devait bien avouer que pour une fois, il avait un peu de mal à prendre une décision. Le Shield avait trouvé un moyen plus que radical de leur mettre la main dessus et malgré les kilomètres qu'il avait réussi à mettre entre eux, il doutait de pouvoir rester discret encore très longtemps. Et puis Thor était de retour sur Terre, cette idée l'agaçait grandement !

Seulement Loki ne s'attarda qu'un instant sur son frère par adoption et le risque qu'il représentait, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus inquiétant : aucun démons - ni même chitauris - ne les avaient poursuivi ce soir. Et plus le dieu y pensait, plus il était préoccupé. Les démons étaient habituellement plus prompts à réagir et ils auraient dû être là, accompagnés de chitauris pour s'emparer de la relique; hors il n'y avait eu aucune attaque. Seuls les humains leur avaient courus après et c'était loin d'être anodin. Les démons préparaient quelque chose dans l'ombre, ils allaient ruser pour mettre la main sur la relique et Loki craignait pour ses intérêts et - il fallait le reconnaître - pour la jeune humaine l'accompagnant. Jusque-là, il se fichait pas mal de savoir ce qu'elle deviendrait une fois qu'il aurait quitté Midgard. Dès le début, son plan était de l'utiliser pour qu'elle lui serve de passerelle entre lui et la relique. Seulement pris d'une certaine pitié pour cette petite depuis le début de leur voyage, il avait juste espéré pour elle qu'elle ne perde pas trop la boule après l'utilisation de l'Énergie Noire et surtout que les démons et les chitauris abandonneraient toute recherche sur Terre, une fois qu'il serait parti loin de cette planète. Mais Loki savait que ça ne pourrait plus se passer comme ça, ils connaissaient tous la jeune femme maintenant. Le Shield ne la lâcherait jamais, la traquant dans les moindres recoins de cette planète pour pouvoir récupérer des informations le concernant. Quant aux démons... L'instinct du Dieu lui soufflait de prendre bien garde à ne pas les laisser approcher la jeune femme. Kathe avait survécu à l'un deux et nul doute que celui-ci allait lui en tenir rigueur. Les démons détestaient plus que tout perdre et l'idée d'être ridiculisé par une femme devait être un affront horrible pour celui qui l'avait laissé s'échapper. Il se savait légèrement violent et il n'avait jamais été très tendre avec elle, mais ce que ce démon lui ferait si jamais elle tombait entre ses griffes, il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Cette gamine, complètement à côté de la plaque, qui l'avait toujours soutenu à sa façon, ne méritait pas de subir de tels tourments à cause de lui.

Une légère pointe de culpabilité l'envahissait doucement et Loki s'en renfrogna instantanément.

« _Je ne vais tout de même pas me sentir coupable __d'__avoir laissé cette fille se battre avec un démon alors qu'elle aurait dû chercher à s'échapper__ !__ »_ se dit-il intérieurement. Elle s'était mis dans une situation délicate toute seule et lui n'y était pour rien, il n'avait donc aucune raison de se sentir coupable. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et Loki s'agaçait de se sentir autant concerné par les problèmes de la jeune femme. Même l'idée de la voir perdre définitivement la tête en utilisant toute la puissance de la relique l'inquiétait de plus en plus, et au fond il était heureux de pouvoir compter sur la transmission d'énergie pour lui épargner la folie à vie. Il s'acharnait à ne pas la voir comme une personne, seulement comme un outil très pratique, mais la chaleur qu'elle avait dégagé tout contre lui dans cet entrepôt lui restait collée à la peau et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas se sentir concerné par ce petit bout de femme. Seulement dans toute cette pagaille, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Son unique but devait impérativement rester la relique. Seul cet objet pourrait lui permettre de s'éloigner le plus loin possible, dans les confins de cette galaxie, afin de se soustraire à jamais de la loi Asgardienne et de sa condamnation à errer à vie dans le labyrinthe éternel, immense prison faite de murs infranchissables qui enferment à jamais tous ceux qui s'y perde.

Voilà son destin s'il échouait…

L'emprisonnement était certainement pire que la mort pour le Dieu déchu. Jamais il ne le supporterait. Sans parler des chitauris et de leur maître qui avait un sérieux compte à régler avec lui et dont il se passerait bien pour l'instant. Son seul espoir était la relique et l'humaine ne faisait pas le poids en comparaison. Le Dieu s'en convainquit fortement : si la situation devait l'exiger, il serait capable de la tuer pour arriver à ses fins. Ses inquiétudes n'auraient alors que peu d'impact sur cette décision parce qu'il devait faire passer ses intérêts avant toute chose. Mais le Dieu savait, que pour l'instant, il n'était pas près d'en arriver là et qu'il avait encore le temps de tourner la situation à son avantage. Il devait rapidement trouver cette fameuse Base 01 du Shield, avec toute l'Energie Noire qu'elle renfermait, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Bien décidé à absorber la moindre particule de pouvoir à l'intérieur de la relique, avant que Kathe ne se retrouve réellement en danger. Après quoi, il laisserait la jeune femme rentrer chez elle et il se promit de faire en sorte qu'aucun démons ne cherchent à s'en prendre à elle avant qu'il ne quitte la Terre.

Perdu dans sa réflexion, Loki accéléra inconsciemment le pas, pressé de se débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité impropre à sa personne. Kathe, qui sentait bien la tension tout autour du Dieu, restait résolument muette et elle accéléra, elle aussi, le pas tout en restant la plus discrète possible. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait interrompre la réflexion du Dieu de quelque manière que ce soit, il semblait assez agacé comme ça pour qu'elle se risque à lâcher une parole malheureuse qui l'énerverait davantage. Alors elle continuait de le suivre bien sagement et toujours deux pas derrière lui.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures. La lune commençait tout doucement à terminer son tour d'horizon et la jeune femme pouvait presque voir les premiers signes du jour glisser silencieusement sur le paysage. Elle regardait, un peu paniquée, les épaules bien droites du Dieu se dessiner peu à peu sous la lumière et elle redoutait de plus en plus de les voir se tourner vers elle. Mais le Dieu restait silencieux, ne lui accordant aucune attention, marchant juste droit devant lui sans jamais perdre le rythme.

La jeune femme s'étonnait, de plus en plus, de réussir à le suivre. Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils ? Elle n'aurait pas pu le dire avec précision, mais le jour succédant à la nuit apportait doucement la réponse : Ils avaient marché toute la nuit dans le désert et elle ne s'était reposée à aucun moment. Elle n'était même pas fatiguée. Elle n'avait ni soif, ni faim, ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui prouver qu'elle allait bientôt s'épuiser de suivre le pas vif du dieu devant elle. C'est quand elle prit conscience de cet exploit - reprenant subitement conscience de son corps et des mouvements jusque-là instinctifs qu'il faisait en marchant - que Kathe sentit son pied déraper sur un caillou. Dans sa surprise, elle poussa un tout petit cri en se sentant trébucher bêtement. Elle se rattrapait déjà d'elle même quand elle sentit la main puissante de Loki lui encercler le bras, la soulevant à moitié pour la maintenir debout. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu se retourner et c'est en se mordant très fort la langue qu'elle retrouva son équilibre, à quelques centimètres à peine du Dieu. Elle s'était foutue dans la merde toute seule - il fallait bien l'avouer. Et pour couronner le tout, leurs regards se croisèrent pile au moment où la visibilité commençait doucement à le permettre. Kathe s'en serait presque giflée elle-même, furieuse d'avoir laissé son pied trébucher aussi facilement. Mais elle était incapable du moindre mouvement, son bras rendu raide dans son geste inconscient de l'arracher de son propre corps afin de fuir la main de Loki. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la touche ou sinon elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

Heureusement pour elle, le Dieu la lâcha instantanément avant de lui demander, le visage impassible.

- **Est-ce que ça va ?**

Kathe se sentait vraiment bête, elle n'avait fait que trébucher pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

- **Ou...Oui ça va, on peut continuer à**** avancer,** répondit-elle rapidement pour qu'il recommence à marcher sans se soucier d'elle. L'aurore pointait à peine le bout de son nez et elle pouvait encore cacher son malaise dans la pénombre. Mais jusqu'à quand encore ?

Loki la lâcha du regard - au grand soulagement de la jeune femme - mais il ne se détourna pas pour autant d'elle. Il semblait juger tout le paysage autour de lui et, pendant une bonne minute, il garda son regard braqué sur le chemin qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru, avant de refixer son attention sur elle.

- **Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ?** lui demanda-t-il à nouveau, d'une voix qui semblait insister sur la sincérité de la jeune femme.

Kathe se sentit pâlir.

_« Avait-il remarqué son embarras ? Impossible ! _», se dit-elle, « _comment aurait-il pu détecter cette chaleur particulière qu'elle cachait entre ses cuisses depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé ?_ ». Elle essaya de s'en convaincre mentalement - même si ça n'enleva absolument pas son malaise - et c'est avec la voix un peu tremblante qu'elle lui répondit.

- **Je vous assure que tout va bien. J'ai juste trébuché.**

Et pour le lui prouver elle reprit elle-même la marche, suivant la piste que Loki venait de quitter. Il ne fit d'abord aucun commentaire, marchant à ses côtés au rythme qu'elle leur imposait. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être en rapport avec la relique - il ne ressentait aucune fluctuation étrange d'énergie autour d'elle - alors il décida de passer outre ce regard distant qu'elle lui renvoyait chaque fois qu'il arrivait à capter son regard.

- **On peut faire une pause**, proposa-t-il calmement.

Il la vit secouer la tête, ses cheveux châtains reprenant peu à peu leur couleur naturelle sous la lumière du jour levant.

- **Non pas la peine, je... en fait, je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée**, répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement étonnée de cette constatation. **Je n'ai même pas froid**, ajouta-t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

Des heures qu'elle marchait sous le vent sec, mais tout de même très froid du désert - dû à la saison hivernal - et même avec un manteau, elle aurait dû finir par ressentir quelques effets plus ou moins douloureux de refroidissement corporel. Mais force est de constater que même en simple pull et avec la moitié de ses fringues déchirées, elle ne souffrait d'aucun affaiblissement. Elle n'avait même pas mal aux pieds d'avoir autant marché.

Loki comprit son trouble et il leva les yeux au ciel de la voir toujours un peu à côté de la plaque, malgré la puissance qui courait en elle.

- **Le pouvoir de la relique te rend plus forte,** lui expliqua-t-il afin de lui clarifier l'esprit.

Kathe s'en était légèrement doutée, mais de l'entendre dire, rendait la chose plus réelle, sans la rendre moins effrayante. Parce que même si c'était cool de pouvoir marcher des heures dans le désert sans être fatigué, ça restait tout de même un peu effrayant. La relique était en train de radicalement la changer, elle pouvait le sentir de l'intérieur. Mais perdre son humanité n'était absolument pas dans ses projets et elle se refusait pour l'instant de penser à tous les trucs bizarres qui lui avaient traversé le corps pendant cette soirée de dingue.

Elle marchait droit devant, cherchant à tout prix à éviter le regard de Loki, braqué sur elle Et pour penser à autre chose qu'au bijou magique pendu autour de son cou, elle s'obligea à parler pour se détendre et rompre une bonne fois pour toute la glace entre eux. Loki, bien entendu, ne ressentait aucune gêne à être près d'elle après ce baiser échangé mais Kathe, en revanche, était confuse et tendue. Ne sachant plus du tout, comment se comporter avec cet individu qu'elle fréquentait pourtant depuis des semaines.

- **Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la téléportation dès le début**, demanda-t-elle, surprenant légèrement le Dieu qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir ouvrir la bouche si subitement et pour lui poser une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Kathe espérait lancer la conversation sur quelque chose de plus ou moins banale - même si la téléportation n'était pas vraiment un sujet un banal - et elle fut heureuse de l'entendre lui répondre naturellement.

- **Je n'avais jusque-là pas assez d'énergie**.

- **C'est si dur que ça ?** lui demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Ça la détendait de parler et elle voulait en savoir plus sur cet étrange phénomène qui lui avait retourné l'estomac.

- **C'est très difficile et habituellement un sorcier seul ne peut pas créer un tel portail de transport. Il faut beaucoup d'énergie, **lui répondit-il calmement, sa voix profonde brisant doucement l'air autour de lui pour résonner en écho dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- **Ha..., **murmura-t-elle, ne sachant plus vraiment où elle voulait en venir, tant cette voix la chamboulait de l'intérieur.

Quand il ne hurlait pas, Loki avait une voix très douce, comme une caresse qui glissait d'elle-même sur les gens qui l'écoutait.

« _Pas étonnant qu'il soit si excellent en manipulation», s_e dit-elle avant de continuer tout haut_._

**- Et vous pourriez recommencer ?**

Après tout pourquoi pas ! N'étant pas fatiguée de marcher, il n'était pas d'une absolue nécessité pour la jeune femme de réitérer l'expérience, mais si ça pouvait lui éviter d'user ses chaussures, elle n'était pas contre. Et puis, ça leur ferait gagner un temps fou. Qui sait combien d'heures encore ils devront marcher pour atteindre la première bourgade dans ce coin apparemment paumé.

- **Je pourrai****s****,** lui répondit Loki. **Mais il vaut mieux éviter pour le moment. Avec Thor dans les parages, c'est un peu trop risqué. Il pourrait repérer l'énerg****ie dégagée par les portails de téléportation.**

Kathe réfléchit intensément sur ces propos avant de continuer à poser des questions, ravie de l'entendre lui répondre simplement et sans moquerie, évitant tout comme elle de parler de la transmission d'énergie.

- **Alors vous ne pouvez pas vous téléporter n'importe où, n'importe comment ?**

- **Non; l'effort en lui-même est considérable. L'aide des portails est indispensable pour ne pas atterrir coincé entre la roche d'une montagne ou les murs d'un donjon.**

« Les murs d'un donjon », cette idée fit sourire la jeune femme mais elle comprenait très bien l'idée et la gravité d'une telle situation.

« _Voilà donc pourquoi nous avions atterri au bon milieu d'un grand désert rocailleux_ », pensa-t-elle avant d'enchaîner plus rapidement encore sur une autre question.

- **Et votre... heu l'autre Dieu, il ne risque pas de nous suivre ?**

- **Je ne crois pas. Thor n'a pas l'Énergie Noire nécessaire pour se téléporter,** dit-il, fronçant tout de même les sourcils face à cette menace, **m****ais il peut parfaitement entrer en contact avec le gardien des portails sur Asgard. Pour l'instant, mieux vaut éviter toute utilisation abusive au risque de se faire repérer pour rien.**

La jeune femme hocha simplement de la tête à ces paroles. Elle ignorait complètement l'identité et le rôle de ce mystérieux gardien des portails, mais elle se garda bien de poser la moindre question. Elle avait déjà tout un tas d'informations à digérer, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Légèrement détendue, elle regarda un moment le paysage tout autour d'elle s'éclairer doucement tandis que le soleil brisait l'horizon derrière eux.

- **Où est ce qu'on va ? **demanda-t-elle enfin.

Le Dieu ne prit même pas une seconde pour réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

- **Il y a une ****ville à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Là-bas, nous trouverons un véhicule pour nous rendre à la base secrète du Shield.**

Et comme pour lui donner raison, ils arrivèrent sur une route perdue au milieu du désert. La jeune femme s'en étonna à peine.

Loki restait Loki !

Et il avait plus qu'un don pour l'orientation. Ils marchèrent un moment sur le bitume, silencieux. N'en pouvant plus, Kathe posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- **On va toute de suite récupérer le reste de l'Énergie Noire ?**

Elle n'était peut-être pas spécialement fatiguée, mais elle aurait tout même aimé faire une petite pause avant de repartir à l'aventure. Normalement, ils auraient dû voyager encore plusieurs semaines avant d'arriver au Nouveau-Mexique et elle supportait plutôt mal d'être de retour au pays aussi vite. Alors repartir comme ça, sans prendre le temps de rien, ça la déprimait déjà. Elle n'oubliait jamais que ce temps précieux auprès du Dieu étaient très limités et que bientôt tout serait terminer. Elle était blasée de constater qu'il ne faisait vraiment aucun efforts pour l'aider à gagner du temps ensemble, il semblait au contraire prêt à la larguer le plus rapidement possible. Après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, ça la vexait légèrement.

- **Il y a deux ou trois détails à régler**** avant**, répondit Loki, qui avait très bien entendu la pointe de lassitude dans la voix de la jeune femme. **On a quelques jours devant nous pour se préparer. Ceux qui nous recherchent, ignorent totalement notre position pour le moment, autant en profiter pou****r faire les choses biens.**

Loki ne doutait pas qu'elle ne ressente aucune fatigue physique, ce grâce au pouvoir du bijou autour de son cou, mais il allait tout de même la laisser se reposer un peu avant de l'embarquer dans une nouvelle expédition.

- **Faire**** les choses bien****s****...,** murmura Kathe pour elle-même.

Elle réfléchissait à ce qui allait suivre mais elle n'arrivait pas à deviner quelle serait la prochaine étape de leur périple. Avec cette téléportation, elle était complètement perdue et son esprit se bloquait encore sur des broutilles qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être, telles que les noms des grands axes qu'ils auraient dû suivre pour quitter l'état de l'Iowa. Inconsciemment, elle comptait encore les milliers de kilomètres qui devaient la séparer de son ancienne vie, de son « chez elle ». Pourtant, la jeune femme sentait son malaise grandir tout doucement, tandis que le vent sec du désert lui soufflait toujours aussi fort qu'elle était plus proche que jamais de rentrer à la maison. Ironiquement - il ne lui restait plus que ça pour faire passer la pilule - elle pouvait toujours se consoler de sentir que le Dieu n'était plus tout à fait au centre de ses tourments intérieurs. Mis de côté, son embarras face au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé se faisait de moins en moins fort alors qu'une panique plus subtile et effrayante prenait doucement la place. Plus elle marchait, plus elle se rapprochait de son angoisse. Ce n'était qu'une image - Kathe ignorait complètement la direction exacte qu'ils suivaient et Loki aurait très bien pu les éloigner de sa ville natale - mais le seul fait de fouler « ce » sable dans « ce » désert, et avec toujours plus de vent sec au visage, la rendait malade.

La jeune femme se força à penser à autre chose et c'est difficilement qu'elle tenta de se concentrer sur la quête de la relique et les « deux ou trois détails » dont avait parlé Loki. Pour simplifier et organiser ses pensées un peu chaotiques, elle commença par le début : elle ne ressemblait à rien. Toutes ses fringues étaient trouées et en sang. Sur la jambe droite, une énorme tâche rougeâtre s'étalait partout sur le tissu bleu clair de son jean et Kathe savait que seule la fibre épaisse du vêtement lui avait évité de se déchirer sur toute la longueur. Ne voulant surtout pas penser à l'état plus que pitoyable dans lequel elle avait dû se retrouver - évitant un nouveau pétage de plomb de son esprit logique - la jeune femme mit de côté l'image des blessures affreuses sur son corps suite à l'accident de voiture et elle continua sur inspection corporel. Son pull s'en était mieux sorti, mais en y regardant de plus près, il était plein de petites déchirures et de minuscules tâches de sang, et avec ses cheveux qu'elle sentait éparpillée tout autour de sa tête, la jeune femme pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle faisait peur à voir. Le jour étant totalement levé maintenant, Kathe regardait tout ce sang sec étalé sur sa peau, pourtant lisse sous ses vêtements, et il était plus qu'évident pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas se balader dans cet état sans se faire remarquer. Puis soudain, ça lui revint comme un éclair, dans ses souvenirs flous et douloureux de cette soirée, elle se rappelait parfaitement avoir vu Loki sortir son sac de voyage de la voiture accidentée mais apparemment le Dieu l'avait perdu en chemin parce que maintenant elle ne le voyait nulle part. Mutine, la jeune femme se permit un léger regard sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait et qui, malgré tous ses regards noirs et ses mauvaise paroles, avait pourtant prit la peine de penser à son sac de voyage. C'était un immense pas en avant dans leur relation chaotique et bien que ce soit l'attention qui compte, Kathe s'amusait qu'il ait tout de même perdu le sac en court de route. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi méticuleux que lui, ça frisait le comble et elle ne put se retenir d'en faire la remarque à voix haute.

- **Vous avez oublié mon sac**, lui dit-elle sur le ton de la constatation.

Le Dieu lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, un peu perplexe, mais il remarqua très rapidement le léger frémissement de lèvres de la jeune femme qui n'arrivait pas très bien à cacher son amusement. Elle se moquait de lui. Cela le fit sourire à son tour. Il était rassuré de constater qu'elle n'avait finalement pas perdu sa malice malgré la légère distance qu'il ressentait entre eux.

- **Toutes mes excuses, ma chère,** répondit-il avec un ton trop hypocrite pour être sérieux mais il releva tout de même un sourcil dubitatif en détaillant l'allure affreuse de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- **Je peux peut-êt****re t'arranger ça**, lui dit-il alors en appuyant son regard sur tout son corps pour mieux se faire comprendre.

Kathe en frissonna. Elle connaissait très bien la méthode du Dieu pour changer de vêtements. Et de mémoire, elle pouvait presque sentir le souffle frais de la magie la caresser toute entière.

- **Non ! **lança-t-elle aussitôt et un peu trop vivement. **Hum... Non. Je vous remercie mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais bien trouver un moyen de…,** se reprit-elle rapidement en tentant vainement de trouver une solution à ce fichu problème mais elle ne pût finir sa phrase.

Loki ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire repérer uniquement parce qu'elle se refusait à utiliser la magie et avant même qu'elle n'ait finit sa phrase, il levait déjà une main vers elle dans un mouvement large pour lui retirer ses chiffons tâchés de sang qui lui servaient de vêtements. Il hésita une seconde sur le choix des habits à lui mettre sur le dos et c'est uniquement le regard de pure panique qu'elle lui jeta quand la magie commença à faire effet, qui l'obligea à lui remettre exactement les mêmes fripes qu'elle portait déjà. Les remettant simplement en bon état. Il aurait adoré se moquer un peu d'elle et l'habiller de façon un peu plus digne et féminine mais il pouvait risquer gros en la mettant en colère. Elle avait encore pas mal de puissance en elle, il pouvait parfaitement le sentir étant lui-même plus puissant que jamais.

Il la vit rougir de la tête aux pieds tout en bredouillant des mots inintelligibles après qu'il eut finit son petit tour de passe-passe, et c'est avec un large sourire moqueur qu'il la vit accélérer le pas pour s'éloigner vivement de lui. Il n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit dans ces moments où elle semblait le garder farouchement à distance, mais cet air embarrassé qu'elle affichait chaque fois qu'il l'approchait de quelque façon que ce soit, l'amusait beaucoup. Il voyait bien qu'il l'impressionnait et c'était plus que normal vu son statut divin, mais il avait tout de même été largement étonné de constater, au fur et à mesure de leur périple, cette façon qu'elle avait de fondre devant lui. Avec la plupart des femmes, il lui suffisait de quelques mots et caresses bien placées pour les faire succomber à son charme, mais cette fille-là, il ne l'avait jamais courtisé et les rares moments physiques, qu'ils avaient jusque-là échangés, restaient pour la plupart plus agressifs que tendres. Et pourtant, chaque fois, elle se glissait contre lui d'une si délicieuse façon qu'il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent à ce fait. Après tout ce temps, et tous ces dangers affrontés, il la trouvait de plus en plus bizarre pour une humaine, et ses réactions le laissait toujours un peu plus perplexe. Fournir la relique à un humain pour réussir à utiliser son pouvoir avait toujours été un plan plus que bancal, et Loki avait toujours du mal à croire que l'univers lui ait offert un si beau cadeau que cette fille pour l'aider dans sa quête. Grâce à ce penchant qu'elle semblait lui offrir, malgré la distance qu'elle gardait constamment entre eux, il allait pouvoir utiliser la relique à volonté sans craindre qu'elle se révolte contre lui et qu'elle l'utilise elle-même pour lui faire face et l'empêcher de quitter cette planète. Et même s'il redoutait encore très légèrement d'avoir d'autres surprises du Shield, il ne craignait plus de la voir perdre la tête à cause de la grande puissance du bijou. Plus elle rougissait, plus il se savait capable d'absorber lui-même l'Énergie Noire de la relique de la façon la plus attrayante qu'il n'ait jamais connu. La prochaine fois qu'elle souffrirait d'un trop plein de puissance, il se jura intérieurement d'être là pour l'aider à perdre la tête d'une toute autre façon...

Kathe marchait légèrement devant le Dieu et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux, elle les sentait lui vriller le dos. Inconsciente des pensées légèrement déplacées de Loki à son encontre, elle marchait droit devant elle, le long du bitume qui courait à travers le désert pour se perdre dans le paysage qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à chauffer dans des vapeurs floutées malgré la saison. Son cœur battait encore la chamade d'avoir senti la magie du Dieu courir sur sa peau nue sous ses vêtements, pour les remplacer par des propres et même si elle se sentait moins bête maintenant - elle avait retrouvé figure humaine et même ses cheveux semblait s'être tassé sur sa tête tout comme ses mains qu'elle avait découvertes toutes propres et sans plus aucunes tâches de sang ou de terre - la jeune femme tremblait encore de plaisir et de gêne sous cette caresse. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver une certaine sérénité tout en restant près de lui, voilà que Loki venait de tout fiche en l'air avec son petit tour de magie et c'est très difficilement qu'elle s'obligea à continuer de penser à la suite des évènements et non plus à cette chaleur qui lui chatouillait le bas ventre. S'ils devaient rester encore plusieurs jours ensemble pour retrouver le reste de l'Energie Noire, il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle calme ses ardeurs.

Entièrement tournée sur sa réflexion - cherchant à faire taire cette frustration plus que sexuelle qui lui tiraillait les tripes - la jeune femme ne remarqua pas les lueurs de lumières vives qui brisèrent l'horizon devant elle tandis Loki les remarqua tout de suite. Quand il reconnut les reflets du soleil sur les vitres d'un véhicule, il attrapa Kathe par le bras pour la stopper dans sa marche. Elle sursauta légèrement de surprise mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager de la prise du Dieu.

- **Quoi ?** lui demanda-t-elle avec étonnement, tout en le regardant changer de vêtements de la même façon qu'elle afin de retrouver une allure un peu plus humaine.

- **Là,** lui répondit-il en pointant du menton le véhicule qui se rapprochait d'eux. **Une voiture.**

Elle tourna machinalement la tête dans la direction indiquée et constata qu'il y avait bien une voiture qui s'approchait d'eux. Son cerveau s'enclencha à mille à l'heure et sans laisser le temps à Loki d'en placer une, la jeune femme lui parla vivement, profitant de la minute qui restait avant que le véhicule n'arrive à leur hauteur.

- **Vous me laissez faire, ok ? Pas de b****agarre ni de mort ... et on ne congèle personne **!

Elle le regardait avec des yeux durs, le visage ferme. Son léger malaise de plonger dans les yeux de glace de son compagnon de route fut mis de côté par son esprit pragmatique mais aussi - et surtout - par sa morale. La personne dans cette voiture ne pouvant en aucun cas faire partie du Shield, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le Dieu faire une victime de plus sans réagir.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de lassitude devant l'air catégorique de la jeune femme. Tout pourrait être si facile si elle lui laissait un peu de liberté dans la manière de procéder mais il savait que c'était peine perdu que d'essayer de la convaincre du bien-fondé de ses méthodes, alors il capitula silencieusement en lui faisant une très légère révérence, ses mains blanches s'ouvrant vers la jeune femme comme pour lui offrir tous les pouvoirs. Cela suffit amplement à Kathe pour comprendre qu'il essayerait - au moins - de rester sage et c'est avec un calme sidérant qu'elle regarda la voiture arriver doucement à leur hauteur. À la dernière minute, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de leur position exacte et c'était plus qu'embêtant si elle devait demander à ce qu'on les dépose.

- **Où devons-nous aller exac****tement ?** demanda-t-elle rapidement à Loki.

Il lui répondit dans un souffle juste avant que l'énorme pick-up blanc ne s'arrête à côté d'eux : « Portales ».

Ils étaient donc près de la frontière texane. Cela soulagea la jeune femme qui se savait encore à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de chez elle et c'est avec naturel, et totalement décontractée, qu'elle se pencha sur la fenêtre ouverte côté passager pour s'adresser poliment à l'unique passager du véhicule. Un homme frisant la retraite et à la peau toute fripée de rides lui jeta un regard sévère mais légèrement curieux par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil, tandis qu'elle lui parlait.

- **Bonjour m'sieur. Vous n'iriez pas vers Portales par hasard ?**

Pas la peine de faire des chichis avec ce vieux monsieur, Kathe le sentait bien. Ses épaules raides et presque rachitiques, lui rappelait fortement celle de son grand-père qui avait passé sa vie à travailler dans les différentes mines de cet état. Tout à fait le genre d'homme qui en a vu des milles et des cents durant sa vie, et à qui il ne fallait surtout pas la faire à l'envers. La jeune femme était même presque sure d'avoir à faire à un vétéran du Vietnam et elle était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir compter sur son accent naturel venu de la région.

- **Z'etes perdus ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse mais ferme.

Kathe haussa des épaules.

- **On peut dire ça comme ça.**

Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de contourner la vérité sans pour autant lui mentir. Elle pouvait sentir la raideur du Dieu à côté d'elle qui ne devait certainement pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir, mais il garda un silence de plomb, la laissant agir comme elle l'entendait et puis Kathe était certaine que ce petit vieux allait les embarquer de toute façon. Elle était du pays et il l'avait remarqué. La jeune femme connaissait très bien la mentalité des gens du désert et seuls les immigrés clandestins étaient laissés à l'abandon sur le bord de la route (1).

Le petit vieux les détailla longuement l'un et l'autre avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Et malgré l'allure étrangement aristocrate de cet homme à l'air sombre qui accompagnait cette gamine et surtout le couple bizarre qu'il faisait tous les deux, il accepta de les embarquer.

- **Montez,** leur jeta-t-il négligemment.

Il attendit qu'ils soient tous les deux à l'arrière, avant de reprendre doucement la route. Et c'est sans aucune gêne qu'il continua de les détailler à travers le rétroviseur. Kathe affichait un sourire franc mais s'agaçait un peu de voir le visage plus qu'impassible - presque froid - de Loki. Celui-ci fuyait le regard perçant du conducteur au risque de le lui rendre de façon plus glaciale et meurtrière. Il n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont cet homme avait de passer du regard de la jeune femme au sien. Il les regardait avec beaucoup trop de jugement au fond des yeux et la mine sévère qu'il leur renvoyait par le miroir indiquait parfaitement le fond de sa pensée : il désapprouvait le couple qu'ils représentaient et sans trop savoir pourquoi cela agaçait prodigieusement Loki. Il détestait se faire juger et encore plus lorsque cela venait d'un humain inférieur à lui.

Kathe avait également remarqué ce regard inquisiteur mais elle s'en foutait royalement. Cet air sombre et ces pensées venues d'un autre temps étaient typique de ce genre de vieil homme vivant dans la région. Des personnes comme lui, elle en avait vu toute son enfance et malgré les nombreux torts de sa mère, Kathe était bien contente d'avoir pu compter sur son enfance laïque, très loin des critères et des jugements moraux de la plupart des gens de cet état. Ce regard braqué sur elle dans le rétroviseur lui rappelait trop celui de son grand-père, pour qu'elle le prenne au sérieux et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il valait mieux passer outre.

Le vieil homme au volant cracha par la fenêtre avant de rompre le silence.

- **Et vous v'nez d'où ?** demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune femme, comprenant très bien que l'homme à ses côtés n'était pas des plus loquaces.

Mais à son âge, il en avait vu d'autres et c'est pas du tout impressionné qu'il continuait tout de même à les détailler tous les deux, toujours un peu plus soupçonneux. Ces deux-là cachaient des choses, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

- **Je suis de South Valley**, répondit la jeune femme, avant d'ajouter avec entrain, **mais toute ma famille vient de Santa-Rosa et je suis déjà venue dans le coin quand j'étais petite.**

C'était vrai, et le petit vieux sembla se décontracter un tout petit peu en l'entendant.

- **Famille d'exploitant****s**** ? **, demanda-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse, crachant plus souvent que nécessaire par la fenêtre pour aérer ses vieux poumons, rendus fragile à force de fumer.

- **Non, famille de mineurs,** expliqua Kathe avec un large sourire.

Et pour la première fois, le conducteur le lui rendit à travers le rétroviseur, rassuré de voir que la petite venait d'une famille de travailleurs comme la sienne, et même s'il n'aimait toujours pas l'air de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, il se fit moins sévère en discutant de tout et de rien avec Kathe, tandis qu'il ignorait autant le Dieu que ce dernier l'ignorait.

Au bout de trois heures de route, le pick-up blanc s'arrêta dans un puissant vrombissement de moteur, aux abords de la ville de Portales. C'est en le remerciant très poliment que Kathe s'extirpa du véhicule, ravie de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes et surtout de pouvoir enfin échapper aux milliards de questions que ce vieux lui avait posé durant le voyage. Cet homme était pire que l'inquisition espagnole, et à peine sortie, elle s'éloignait déjà sur le trottoir d'en face pour le fuir le plus vite possible. Loki fut presque moins rapide qu'elle et il contournait à peine le véhicule pour la suivre quand le vieil homme s'adressa à lui pour la première fois.

- **Fait gaffe mon gars, j'ai vu ton visage ****et si j'apprends aux infos que la petite a disparu, j'hésiterai pas à aller voir les flics. C'est clair ?**

Le ton était dur et le regard, jeté par-dessus les lunettes, brillait d'une lueur presque aussi dangereuse que celle du Dieu.

Cela l'amusa un peu et ne pouvant s'en empêcher il se pencha légèrement vers l'humain pour lui souffler son venin, un sourire narquois au visage.

- **Vous en faites pas, je ne la ferai hurler que de plaisir.**

La menace n'était pas réellement fondée, mais le dieu ricana devant l'air plus qu'outré du vieil homme.

« _Touché_ », se dit-il tout en s'éloignant du véhicule pour rejoindre la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la rue.

Loki savait toujours frapper là où ça faisait mal et il avait bien vu qu'aucune menace n'aurait effrayé cet humain, il n'avait pas l'air de craindre la mort ou la souffrance. En revanche, il semblait plus prompt à réagir face à la morale et à la vertu. Le dieu en connaissait beaucoup des hommes comme lui dans l'Univers, ce genre de personne qui juge et condamne toute forme d'immoralité. Des gens ennuyants, voilà ce qu'ils étaient pour lui, et cet humain l'avait assez agacé avec ce regard appuyé pour qu'il jouisse d'une petite vengeance. Avec les mots bien placés qu'il lui avait balancé au visage, sûr que le vieux n'en dormirait pas pendant des jours, s'angoissant à mort pour l'innocence - surement déjà perdue - de la jeune femme.

Kathe remarqua tout de suite le large sourire du Dieu et cet air fier au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il la rejoignit enfin. Et c'est un peu paniquée qu'elle regarda le pick-up blanc de l'autre côté de la rue démarrer violemment pour disparaître rapidement. Les mains sur les hanches, elle se tourna vers Loki en fronçant des sourcils devant son air trop satisfait à son goût.

- **Qu'est-ce que**** vous avez encore fait ?** lui demanda-t-elle vivement alors qu'il lui passait devant sans un regard pour avancer tranquillement le long du trottoir. Kathe ouvrit grand la bouche en le regardant avancer de quelques pas avant de le rattraper en trottinant. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à en rajouter une couche pour lui faire avouer son crime, quand il la surprit en s'adressant à elle le premier.

- **Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une simple proposition à ce monsieur, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il la surement mal prit, **dit-il un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Kathe leva les yeux au ciel, convaincue que le Dieu avait réussi à insulter leur conducteur d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- **Et je peux savoir qu'elle était cette proposition ?**

Il lui jeta un regard en coin très étrange avant de lui répondre un « non » si vif qu'il empêcha complètement la jeune femme de rétorquer. Elle lâcha le morceau, plus curieuse de connaître la suite des événements, maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin rejoint la petite ville de Portales. L'endroit était relativement peu peuplé, et pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas croisé grand monde dans les immenses rues. La plupart des habitations étaient étroites, collées les unes aux autres, et dépassaient rarement quatre étages. Il y avait également quelques magasins et petits restaurants, entourés d'une maigre végétation et de vieux panneaux publicitaires mais rares étaient les voitures à défiler le longs des routes. La jeune femme les regardait toutes du coin de l'œil.

- **Très bien, et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On vole une voiture ?** demanda-t-elle.

Loki réfléchissait à la question lorsqu'il remarqua un garage se profiler entre deux bâtiments : plusieurs voitures se trouvaient bien sagement garées sur le trottoir devant une devanture métallique ouverte sur un petit hangar. Il s'apprêtait déjà à s'avancer lentement pour subtiliser un véhicule au hasard, seulement Kathe reniflant le mouvement du Dieu, fut plus rapide que lui et lui agrippa le bras pour le retenir.

- **Ah non pas question !** lui dit-elle vivement.

- **Pardon ?**

Loki la regarda avec de grands yeux, ébahis qu'elle le stoppe de cette façon. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Il leur fallait absolument un véhicule pour se rapprocher de la base 01 du Shield et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils finiraient par en voler un de toute façon. Alors pourquoi le stopper ?

- **Elles sont à vendre ces voitures**, expliqua aussitôt la jeune femme devant le sourcil relevé du Dieu.

Pas question de voler un honnête marchand, alors qu'avec l'argent magique de Loki ils pouvaient parfaitement s'acheter n'importe quelle voiture en vente dans ce garage.

- **Venez ! On va aller s'acheter un petit cadeau !** enchaîna-t-elle en le traînant pas le bras à l'intérieur du hangar pour trouver un responsable.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours sur le même bout de trottoir entourés de voitures. Ils avaient fait leurs choix depuis longtemps déjà, seulement la jeune femme refusait catégoriquement de payer la somme demandée par ce commerçant - pas si honnête que ça finalement. Elle le regardait avec une colère noire au fond des yeux, prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Elle s'étonnait presque de ne pas l'avoir déjà fait.

- **10 800 dollars ?! **s'étrangla-t-elle encore une fois. **Mais c'est du ****vol !**

Le vendeur, lui aussi à bout après plus d'une heure de palabre, rétorqua sèchement.

- **C'est le prix ma petite dame ! Allez voir ailleurs si vous voulez, mais, croyez-moi, vous ne trouverez rien de moins cher dans la région !**

Kathe se renfrogna encore plus et elle grogna presque avant d'enchaîner, rouge de colère sous les yeux rieurs de Loki qui la regardait s'énerver sans piper mot.

- **Parce que vous êtes le seul vendeur de voitures de la région ! Y a personne d'autres dans ce trou paumé ! Et vous ****en profitez pour faire votre beurre sur le dos des pauvres gens ! Hors de question que je paye une fortune, pour une voiture pareille !**

Elle devait certainement avoir une tête à faire peur parce qu'elle vit le commerçant reculer de quelque pas, s'éloignant d'elle pour faire le tour de la voiture qu'il voulait leur vendre, afin d'être à bonne distance.

- **Écoutez ma petite dame, soit vous la prenez soit vous partez.**

Il regarda le Dieu, espérant trouver une certaine solidarité masculine. Mais Loki l'ignorait royalement depuis le début, trop amusé de regarder la jeune femme s'énerver et tempêter tout autour de lui. Ils avaient largement de quoi payer grâce à sa magie et il ne doutait pas une minute qu'elle ait oublié ce petit détail, mais apparemment pour elle : du vol restait du vol. Et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il en retenait difficilement un rire moqueur de la voir s'acharner pour si peu et il se demandait simplement jusqu'où sa petite colère allait encore monter. Il ne sentait aucune fluctuation étrange d'Energie Noire autour d'elle, et la Kathe qu'il regardait en ce moment, était dans son état naturel quand elle contourna le véhicule pour se placer devant le commerçant pour le jauger sévèrement. Ce dernier en pâlit quelque peu.

**- Bon,** commença-t-elle, cherchant à se calmer un peu - rien qu'un peu parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas question qu'elle se laisse escroquer aussi facilement. **Je vous en donne 7 000.**

- **Quoi ? Là, c'est vous qui me volez mademoiselle ! **lui répondit-il, les yeux écarquillés devant l'audace de ce petit bout de femme.

Kathe haussa à peine des épaules avant d'enchaîner, rapide comme l'éclair.

- **Ok,**** on va jusqu'à 8 000 mais vous me filez l'auto radio avec.**

- **Ça sera 10 000 ou rien ma petite dame.**

La jeune femme leva les bras au ciel dans un mouvement brusque avant de lui répondre vivement.

- **Y a même pas de roue de secours dans votre épave !**

Le vendeur n'en pouvait plus, cette petite ne semblait jamais à court d'argument et cette vente commençait à être un peu trop longue à son goût. Jamais il n'aurait crut possible qu'une femme -jeune ou pas- puisse, à ce point, le pousser dans ses pires retranchements. Sûr qu'il n'était pas un des vendeurs les plus honnêtes du coin, seulement pour la plupart des gens, le prix restait le prix.

Mais pas pour elle apparemment.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas marchandé avec autant de difficulté et elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Épuisé d'une longue semaine et pas du tout - mais alors pas du tout - motivé à se battre avec cette fille, il lui lança son dernier prix d'un air blasé. Priant secrètement pour qu'elle l'accepte tout de suite.

- **Bon ça va, je vous vends la voiture à 9 500.**

Kathe se radoucit instantanément.

- **Avec l'auto radio et la roue de secours ?** demanda-t-elle, d'une voix devenue miraculeusement douce.

Le vendeur soupira fortement et se massa nerveusement l'arête du nez mais il posait déjà les documents sur le capot de la voiture pour remplir l'acte de vente.

- **Vous êtes dure en affaire ma petite, **lui dit-il finalement, presque amusé qu'elle ait finalement réussi à l'avoir.

« _J'aurai quelque chose à raconter aux copains du bar ce soir_ », se dit-il en regardant la jeune femme changer totalement d'expression et devenir aussi douce et naïve qu'une enfant.

- **Merci, **répondit-elle, tout sourire.

Puis, n'y pouvant plus, elle ouvrit la portière du véhicule pour s'y introduire. L'habitacle était spacieux et elle savoura avec délice les sièges confortables. Elle avait vraiment fait l'affaire du siècle. Le gros 4x4 noir qu'ils venaient d'acheter était en très bon état malgré son âge avancé. Sans être aussi vieille que la jeune femme, cette voiture avait tout de même des kilomètres au compteur et Kathe se doutait qu'elle avait certainement traîné dans des affaires louches. Le vendeur n'avait pas voulu leur révéler le nom de l'ancien propriétaire et il avait semblé plus que ravi de s'en débarrasser contre du cash, sans demander une seule fois leurs papiers d'identité pour les formulaires. Elle avait une voiture de qualité à bas prix et ce commerçant douteux se débarrassait d'un véhicule encombrant. Tout le monde était content.

Assise derrière le volant, Kathe était heureuse de passer une journée presque normale pour le moment et cette voiture lui plaisait de plus en plus. Ravie d'avoir un million de boutons à pousser ou à tourner sur le tableau de bord ainsi que des dizaines de petites trappes cachées un peu partout sous les sièges, elle fouillait partout où ses petits bras étaient capable de se glisser. Elle prenait déjà ses marques et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se jura intérieurement que cette voiture là ne finirait pas écrabouillée comme la dernière.

Elle lui plaisait trop !

Rien à voir pourtant avec sa petite citadine, depuis longtemps oubliée maintenant, mais bizarrement ses goûts en matière d'automobile avait légèrement changé. Elle avait roulé avec à peu près tous les modèles ces derniers mois et finalement ce sont les 4x4 qui avaient finis par avoir sa préférence. Avec ce genre de voiture, le bitume défilait à toute vitesse derrière le pare-brise et la route était si haute au-dessus des quatre roues immenses qu'elle avait presque l'impression de voler au-dessus de l'asphalte. Ce n'était qu'une impression mais ça lui plaisait, et ce 4x4 là, lui plaisait encore plus. Sa peinture d'un noir très mat et sa hauteur toute entière était un signe de discrétion mais aussi de protection pour la jeune femme. La carrosserie semblait très lourde et elle ne doutait pas que le véhicule tout entier fasse au moins deux tonnes et demi. Avec ça, elle ne risquait vraiment rien.

Loki la regardait d'un air amusé, n'arrivant décidément pas à croire que cette gamine était la même jeune femme qui avait gémit avec autant de volupté contre ses lèvres. Voyant bien qu'elle était trop occupée à bidouiller toutes les poignées et tous les boutons de l'habitacle de la voiture dans laquelle elle s'était retranchée, et qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter, le Dieu paya machinalement le commerçant, avant de monter à son tour dans le véhicule.

Le vendeur plaça ensuite rapidement une roue de secours à l'arrière du véhicule, avant de se rapprocher de la fenêtre côté conducteur. Kathe descendit la vitre pour prendre ce qu'il lui tendait.

- **Tenez, **lui dit-il en lui glissant l'autoradio bien rangé dans son emballage en carton. **Y a qu'à l'****emboîter sur le tableau de bord,**** un jeu d'enfant.**

La jeune femme lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de lui répondre.

**- Merci.**

Il y eut un instant de battement où ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis la jeune femme releva un sourcil, pas très sûr de savoir ce qu'il leur voulait encore. Loki avait donné l'argent, la voiture était à eux; alors que faisait-il encore là ?

- **Il y a autre chose ?** finit-elle par lui demander.

Une main accrochée à la fenêtre, le vendeur regardait tour à tour la jeune femme et le Dieu assis à côté d'elle - qui continuait à l'ignorer royalement - et il trouvait cette affaire de plus en plus étrange. Ces deux-là n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, c'était évident ! Il imaginait une relation secrète entre une quelconque élève et son professeur du à leur différence d'âge, bien qu'ils n'aient montré aucun signe d'une quelconque idylle amoureuse. Le vendeur ne savait pas ce qui l'angoissait le plus chez ce couple : voir cet homme étrange en compagnie d'une jeune fille - bien trop jeune pour lui ! - ou voir comme elle passait outre ce regard acéré qui la suivait dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Si au début il l'avait cru trop naïve pour suivre un tel homme comme son ombre, après la discussion mouvementé qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle, il devait bien avouer que ces deux-là formaient un duo des plus bizarres.

Pressé d'en finir au plus vite et de les voir quitter le trottoir de son magasin, il s'éloigna d'un petit pas du 4x4 en lâchant le rebord de la fenêtre, pour les saluer poliment avant de se retourner vers son garage. Il fut presque ravi de voir la fille réagir aussi promptement que lui en relevant vivement sa vitre pour ensuite enclencher le contact. Il entendit le moteur puissant vrombir, avant de voir le véhicule noir avancer doucement sur la chaussée pour s'engager sur l'immense route et ce n'est qu'arrivé à la porte de son garage que le commerçant se retourna vivement sur la voiture qui s'éloignait déjà rapidement. Il fouilla dans ses poches, dans des gestes frénétiques, et c'est sans étonnement qu'il y trouva les clefs du véhicule qu'il venait de vendre et qui s'éloignait, le moteur vrombissant.

« _Comment diable a-t__-elle fait pour mettre le contact sans les clefs ?_ », se demanda-t-il en restant statufié devant la devanture de son garage tout en les regardant disparaître.

Kathe était aux anges. Quand Loki avait enclenché le contact d'un claquement de doigt, elle avait senti avec plaisir le volant trembler de puissance entre ses doigts et c'est très rapidement qu'elle s'était engagée sur la voie bétonnée pour reprendre la route, heureuse comme pas possible de retrouver ses petites habitudes derrière le volant. La matinée commençait à se faire longue et bien qu'elle n'ait encore ni mangé ni dormi, c'est totalement alerte qu'elle roulait dans la direction indiquée par le Dieu.

Ce dernier gardait le silence. Il la regardait fixement et suivait chacun de ses mouvements des yeux, détaillant toutes les émotions qui traversaient son visage. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme finit par s'en apercevoir et leurs regards se croisèrent plusieurs fois - tandis qu'elle lui jetait des coups d'œil curieux - avant qu'elle n'ose lui demander.

- **Quoi ?**

« _J'ai quelque chose sur la tronche ? Si oui, il faut qu'il me le__ dise_ », pensa-t-elle. Mais en se dévisageant dans son rétroviseur, Kathe ne trouva rien d'anormal sur sa peau ou dans ses cheveux, seulement, Loki continuait à la fixer bizarrement sans rien dire.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-elle encore, sentant une gêne toute particulière lui monter aux joues d'être ainsi cernée par ces deux yeux bleus vifs.

Elle distingua un léger frémissement sur ses lèvres fines, preuve qu'il ravalait difficilement un sourire, et sans la lâcher des yeux, il lui répondit d'une voix amusée.

**- Tu n'étais pas obligée de te mettre dans tous tes états pour cette voiture.**

Kathe tiqua, elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de rire. Mais elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

- **Ce vendeur a essayé de nous escroquer, **rétorqua-t-elle un peu trop vivement**. Je n'ai fait que défendre nos intérêts !**

Cette fois Loki ne put se retenir et son rire emplit d'un seul coup l'habitacle de la voiture, faisant frissonner la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Il se reprit rapidement en portant une main à ses lèvres pour calmer son hilarité, tout en la lâchant des yeux. Elle l'amusait de plus en plus et il retenait difficilement son large sourire derrière sa main relevée. Il préférait ne pas la regarder pour l'instant parce que la tête qu'elle tirait était juste comique.

- **Défendre nos intérêts**, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus qu'amusée. **Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? **enchaîna-t-il un peu plus bas, la route défilant rapidement sous ses yeux toujours rieurs.

Kathe ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Après ce rire aussi clair que spontané, elle rougissait légèrement sans comprendre ce qui pouvait l'amuser autant. Elle se doutait que de parler de « leurs » intérêts était assez bizarre mais finalement ils en étaient là; non ? Tous les deux dans la même galère.

- **Du vol c'est du vol**, finit-elle par souffler tout bas. **Je suis étudiante en droits commerciaux et croyez-moi, je sais reconnaître la valeur d'une marchandise au premier coup d'œil. Cette voiture ne valait pas son prix.**

Loki la jugea un instant et un sourire ironique se glissa lentement sur celui plus franc qu'il essayait de cacher.

- **Du commerce hein ? Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé,** ricana-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et croisant ces yeux bleus rieurs et malicieux, elle laissa malgré elle un sourire s'étirer sur son visage. Elle secoua légèrement de la tête en pouffant dans un souffle, ne sachant pas si elle devait prendre cette remarque au premier ou au second degré. Apparemment, son petit cirque au garage l'avait beaucoup amusé et elle sentait qu'il lui en parlerait encore longtemps avant de la laisser tranquille, mais elle était sure aussi que jamais il n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'elle faisait vraiment dans la - vraie - vie.

- **En fait, moi non plus je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé**, dit-elle doucement, bien que son léger rire se faisait un peu plus nerveux au fond de sa gorge.

Le Dieu releva un sourcil avant d'enchaîner, curieux devant la lueur de dépit qu'il voyait briller au fond des yeux noirs de la conductrice.

- **Sincèrement, je t'ai**** trouvé plutôt impressionnante. Avec ton entêtement, ça en deviendrait presque un véritable talent.**

Kathe n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il se moquait d'elle ou non. Son sourire parfait et ses yeux rieurs lui éblouissaient trop la vue pour qu'elle ait une vision objective du compliment, et certainement de son sous-entendu.

Parce qu'il y a toujours des sous-entendus avec le Dieu.

- **C'est vrai ?** demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle devait bien avouer que même s'il se moquait d'elle, le compliment lui allait tout de même droit au cœur. Il l'avait trouvé impressionnante et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être fière.

- **Mais parfaitement ma chère. Ta façon de t'énerver sur cet humain, pour si peu, était juste ****sublime et je suis sûr qu'il en frémit encore de**** terreur.**

Cette fois c'était sûr, il se moquait d'elle. Kathe leva les yeux au ciel en lui jetant une grimace au passage, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le prenait plus au sérieux. Avec l'habitude, elle laissait ses moqueries passer loin au-dessus de sa tête, sans jamais leur accorder la moindre importance. Mieux valait faire comme cela, que de se vexer aux moindres mots du Dieu, qui semblait adoré la tourmenter constamment.

- **Vous racontez n'importe quoi !** rétorqua-t-elle pour la forme.

Il sourit encore plus largement avant de lui répondre.

- **Ma chère, je suis parfaitement sérieux. J'ai très bien remarqué la manière avec laquelle tu le regardais. Tu étais presque prête à lui sauter à la gorge pour une simple histoire d'argent et je dois avouer que c'était ****très intéressant à regarder. Moi qui commençais à croire que tu n'avais pas la moindre once de violence en toi...**

Il y eut un moment de battement où Loki garda un silence pensif, les yeux plissés sur le décor derrière les vitres, tandis que Kathe ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le Dieu lui avait parlé avec tellement de velouté dans la voix, qu'elle restait muette et incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Elle l'entendit bouger sur son siège et elle le regarda du coin de l'œil se caler un peu plus profondément. Il plaça son coude sur l'accoudoir de sa portière, tout en maintenant une main devant ses lèvres fines qui tremblaient légèrement de retenir un large sourire. Leurs regards se croisèrent tandis que le Dieu fixait toute son attention sur la jeune femme qui lui jetait des regards rapides et légèrement paniquée d'être fixé de cette façon.

- **Tu caches plutôt bien ton jeu**, continua-t-il d'une voix grave. **Mais, au fond****, tu sais te montrer dangereuse,**** n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle ne répondit rien, la gorge nouée par le ton beaucoup trop suave du Dieu. Mais Loki n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse et il enchaîna sur le même ton, son regard se plissant toujours un peu plus sur le corps assis derrière le volant, ravi de la voir rougir et s'essouffler doucement.

- **Délicieusement dangereuse même...**

Au bord de l'asphyxie, Kathe le vit se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure, malgré ses doigts fins qui tentaient de cacher cette moue carnassière tournée sur elle. La jeune femme se retint elle-même difficilement de se mordre la lèvre sous la violence de son embarras. L'air à l'intérieur de la voiture sembla se durcir et elle pouvait presque entendre l'écho de ses battements de cœur frapper frénétiquement dans tout son être, pour se perdre exactement là où il ne fallait pas. Prise de chaleur, elle réussit tant bien que mal à décrisper une de ses mains moites du volant pour baisser la vitre à côté d'elle.

Il lui fallait absolument de l'air et vite !

Quand le vent, rendu puissant par leur vitesse, lui souffla au visage elle essaya de ne pas respirer trop profondément, tentant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de cacher son malaise sous les yeux acérés de Loki.

Mais c'était peine perdu, il avait tout vu : la manière dont ses joues s'étaient colorées de rouge, la peau découverte de son cou qui avait frémit en même temps que ses lèvres rondes s'étaient ouverte sur une inspiration tremblante, son souffle pourtant silencieux gémissant presque de volupté sous la raideur charnel qu'il voyait courir dans chacun de ses membres. Pendant une seconde, le Dieu sentit son esprit se vider totalement et une seule pensée lui submergea la tête : cette fille était absolument délicieuse. Son désir de la saisir toute entière fut si brutal, qu'il se reprit aussitôt, légèrement mal à l'aise de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour la jeune femme. Il se fichait pas mal d'être attiré physiquement par elle. Même pour une humaine, elle était plutôt agréable à regarder et ses formes féminines auraient attirées le regard de n'importe quel homme, personnellement il aurait adoré approcher un peu plus cette peau légèrement satinée. Seulement, ce désir particulier de la toucher et de la pénétrer, ne le tiraillait pas autant que cette frustration plus forte encore qui lui crispait violemment la mâchoire. S'échauffer de désir tout contre elle ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait que ce soit elle qui brûle toute entière de désir entre ses doigts. Il voulait la voir rougir toujours plus et entendre sa respiration se saccader au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Il voulait la contempler gémissante et tremblante sous son poids, voilà ce qu'il voulait ! Il l'imaginait facilement se tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses et cette idée lui pesait brutalement sur la poitrine d'une façon qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais connue. C'était si étrange, que cette envie charnelle fut rapidement remplacée par un profond agacement.

Irrité, le Dieu se reprenait difficilement, prenant doucement conscience de ce pouvoir d'attraction qu'elle semblait détenir sur lui. Et malgré ce désir violent qu'elle réveillait, il décida de ne surtout pas la laisser prendre de l'importance à ses yeux, même si cela ne devait rester que purement physique. Il avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça, sans se compliquer la vie avec des idées lubriques envers une misérable humaine.

Kathe pouvait sentir les yeux du Dieu se refroidir doucement tandis qu'il la fixait avec un peu plus de dureté à chaque battements de cils.

Elle ne le comprendrait jamais…

Il était si volatile dans ses humeurs - passant de l'amusement au désir et enfin par ce qui semblait être de l'énervement - qu'elle en avait la migraine de se torturer les méninges à suivre la cadence. Un instant elle avait cru s'étouffer de désir et voilà qu'elle sentait une sueur froide venue de son inconscient lui glisser doucement sur l'échine devant la soudaine impassibilité nerveuse qu'il lui renvoyait. À la limite de la panique, la jeune femme enclencha nerveusement l'autoradio au moment où le dieu semblait ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Il lui jeta un regard étrange quand la musique rock de la radio emplit l'habitacle mais il referma tout de même ses lèvres devant l'air distant qu'elle lui renvoyait, faisant mine de ne plus le voir du tout.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus à la conversation. Gardant tous les deux, un silence plus ou moins tendu, leurs yeux obstinément fixés sur la route désertique et rocailleuse défilant tout autour de la voiture.

Fin chapitre 18

(1) Bien entendu je n'adhère pas du tout à l'idée d'abandonner des ''immigrés'' dans le désert ! Et je ne pense pas non plus que tous les habitants du Nouveau-Mexique soient comme ce vieil homme;c'est uniquement pour l'histoire...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19:

Plateforme volante du S.H.I.E.L.D

Debout au milieu de la petite salle de conférence audio-visuelle, Nick Fury regardait les visages de ses supérieurs sur les immenses écrans recouvrant l'un des murs. Il était furieux de l'échec de la mission, visant à récupérer la relique et les deux fugitifs, et il avait des choses autrement plus importantes à faire dans l'immédiat que de s'expliquer devant ses supérieurs. Mais il ne pouvait s'y soustraire, et c'est avec toute la patience dont il était capable, qu'il écoutait les critiques et autres objections, au fur et à mesure, de son récit des événements de la veille. Les cinq visages sur les écrans géants se durcissaient peu à peu de contrariété, à l'écoute du rapport du commandant Fury. Ils avaient tous bien du mal à garder leur sang-froid face à la description d'une situation plus que catastrophique.

- **Combien de morts ?** demanda vivement la seule femme présente sur les écrans, le coupant dans son rapport.

Fury soupira fortement par le nez et il réajusta son poids sur ses pieds afin de reprendre contenance.

- **Neuf, madame.**

C'était beaucoup trop, et il le savait ! Ils avaient fait une erreur en cours de route, mais le commandant n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Quelque chose lui échappait, il en était sûr !

- **Nous avons également eu vent d'une disparition**, lança un de ses supérieurs.

L'homme, à la face fripée de rides profondes, était tendu sur son siège et il se rapprochait inconsciemment vers la caméra dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- **Oui, c'est exact,** répondit Fury, impassible. **Il est possible que Loki ait tué l'agent Tray, lors de l'opération. Mais pour l'instant, nos équipes n'ont retrouvé aucun corps et nous ****ignorons ce qu'il s'est exactement passé durant les premières minutes de la prise d'otage.**

- **Et qu'en est-il de son coéquipier ?** demanda un des hommes, son regard s'attardant sur des documents. **L'agent ...heu****…**** Stanford, est-il toujours en vie ?**

- **L'agent ****Stanford est actuellement en soins intensifs dans un hôpital de l'Iowa, suite au carambolage qu'il y a eu entre la voiture des fugitifs et celles de nos équipes.**

- **Quand pourra-t-il témoigner ?** le questionna le même homme.

- **Quand il sera sorti du coma, ****monsieur,** répondit le commandant, impatient.

Il eut un silence gêné qui suivit cette information.

- **La mission est donc un échec total,** conclut la femme.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête, leurs regards sévères braqués sur le commandant Fury, qui ne broncha pas d'un cil . Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se voyait offrir ce genre de regard accusateur de la part de ses supérieurs, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois. La mission était effectivement un échec, mais il se refusait à perdre tout espoir de récupérer un jour la relique, sans trop de casse.

- **Peut-être serait-il bon de retenter l'expérience ?** proposa l'un des dirigeants du Shield. **Vous nous avez assuré que la méthode utilisée****, afin de retrouver les fugitifs et la relique qu'ils ont volé, était la plus rapide et la plus sûre. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement réessayer ?**

- **C'est malheureusement impossible. Thor nous a informé que...,** commença Fury avant de se faire brusquement couper la parole.

- **Thor est de retour sur Terre ?** s'exclamèrent plusieurs de ses supérieurs, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils de mécontentement.

- **Depuis combien de temps ? **questionna un des hommes.

- **Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? **enchaîna un autre.

Malgré lui, le commandant soupira bruyamment avant de répondre calmement devant l'agitation de ses supérieurs à l'écran,

- **J'ai moi-même fait venir Thor d'Asgard, il y a quelques heures à peine, pour qu'il puisse nous aider à intercep****ter Loki.**

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus qu'on lui coupait de nouveau la parole.

**- Était-il vraiment nécessaire de le faire venir ? Il est évident que ces prétendus Dieux n'ont pas d'aussi grands pouvoirs qu'ils le prétendent, sinon jamais Loki ne se serait échappé de sa prison sur Asgard. Cela ne serait pas arrivé dans une de nos geôles !**

- **Permettez-moi d'en douter, monsieur,** ne put s'empêcher de riposter Fury.

Sa patience s'effritait de plus en plus, et il peinait à garder son calme devant les propos absurdes dont il était témoin.

- **Pourquoi Thor nous déconseille-t-il d'utiliser une nouvelle fois l'Énergie Noire ?** demanda l'unique femme présente, cherchant à calmer le jeu, afin d'aller au principal.

- **Parce q****ue Loki a trouvé un moyen de s'emparer de ce pouvoir, madame. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il a réussi à extraire l'Énergie de la relique pour se l'approprier.**** Lui envoyer de l'Énergie Noire**** pour nous permettre de le retrouver, ne ferait que le rendre plus**** puissant, et c'est un risque que je ne préfère pas prendre !**

Nouveau silence tendu dans la petite salle de conférence.

Fury hésita un moment avant de continuer, il lui restait encore une mauvaise nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas encore mis dans son rapport.

- **Mais apparemment Loki ne serait pas notre seul ennemi,** les informa-t-il d'une voix sombre.

- **Que voulez-vous dire ?** questionna la femme.

Fury ferma son unique œil un instant, afin de trouver les mots appropriés qui ne feraient pas bondir ses supérieurs dans leurs fauteuils.

- **Contrairement à ce que nous pensions au début, Loki n'est pas allié avec les Chitauris. Il semblerait, au contraire, qu'ils soient tous rivaux dans cette histoire !** expliqua-t-il.

- **Loki agirait totalement seul ?** demanda vivement l'un des hommes, anxieux.

- **Oui,** répondit simplement Fury.

- **Il n'est donc pas à l'origine de cette... « Chose » qui a attaqué Montréal, il y a un mois ?**

**- Non, monsieur.**

Le commandant ne prenait pas la peine d'y aller par quatre chemins, il n'en avait pas le temps.

- **D'après Thor, nous avons à faire à une race extraterrestre particulièrement agressive. Elle se serait alliée avec les Chitauris pour récupérer la relique,** continua-t-il.

**- Qu'avons-nous à craindre de cette nouvelle race extraterrestre ?**

**- Dans l'immédiat pas grand-chose, monsieur. C'est Loki qui détient la relique et c'est après lui qu'ils en ont tous, pour l'instant. En revanche, je suis d'avis de doubler les équipes qui surveillent l'Énergie Noire encore en notre possession.**

Un des hommes derrière son écran écrivit quelque chose d'un geste frénétique avant de relever son visage vers le commandant Fury.

- **Nous enverrons des équipes au plus tôt,** lui annonça-t-il. **Faites en sorte que les Avengers soient opérationnels. Nous ne souhaitons pas a****voir un nouveau chaos, comme celui de New York, sur le dos.**

- **Vous nous enverrez également un rapport détaillé de la situation, le plus rapidement possible,** ajouta la femme. **Il faut interroger Thor pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette nouvelle race d'extra****terrestre, avant que cela ne tourne à la catastrophe.**

- **Ce sera fait, **répondit aussitôt le commandant.

Il y eut un très court silence avant que l'un des hommes ne mette fin à la conférence audio-visuel.

- **Commandant Fury, si vous n'avez pas d'autre****s**** mauva****ise****s**** nouvelle****s**** à nous apporter vous pouvez disposer.**

Ce dernier ne se fit absolument pas prier, ne relevant qu'à moitié la remarque satirique de son supérieur. Il fit un rapide hochement de tête avant de faire volte-face pour sortir de la petite salle de conférence. Dans son dos, tous les visages sur les écrans s'effacèrent pour laisser place au logo du Shield et la lumière de la pièce s'éteignit automatiquement lorsqu'il passa les portes coulissantes de la salle. À peine sorti, Fury porta sa main à son oreillette, tout en s'avançant rapidement dans les couloirs de son vaisseau volant.

- **Hill,** appela-t-il.

Il y eut à peine deux secondes d'attente avant qu'il n'entende son meilleur agent lui répondre.

- **Commandant ? **demanda-t-elle, prête à réagir à la moindre demande.

- **Rassemblez-moi les Avengers sur la plate-forme principale ! Je veux les voir, tous, sans exception.**

**-Bien.**

Nouveau-Mexique

Après tout une journée de route à traverser le désert, Loki fut littéralement obligé d'utiliser la force pour réussir à faire sortir Kathe de la voiture.

- **Il faut que tu manges !** lui avait-il hurlé plusieurs fois avant que la jeune femme ne fasse mine d'enfin le remarquer.

Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre et surtout, elle ne voulait pas quitter le confort de son tout nouveau véhicule et la sécurité qu'elle ressentait à observer la route défiler sous ses yeux. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était carrément devenu une sorte de thérapie et, après tout ce temps passé à rouler, elle se sentait réconfortée et à des milliers de kilomètres de tous ses problèmes. Jusque-là, Loki l'avait laissé faire mais maintenant que la nuit était de nouveau retombée, et qu'il ne l'avait vu ni boire ni manger, il commençait à s'agacer de la voir refuser toutes ses propositions de s'arrêter.

- **Je n'ai pas faim,** rétorqua-t-elle, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il la menace d'envoyer valdinguer le 4x4, et eux avec, à travers le décor, pour la forcer à s'arrêter devant un des très rares restaurants longeant la route qu'ils suivaient depuis plusieurs heures.

Légèrement agacée de l'entendre lui donner des ordres, Kathe avait tout de même arrêté la voiture sur le minuscule parking, à côté du petit restaurant à l'allure des années cinquante, pour ne pas voir sa nouvelle voiture - légalement appropriée - s'écraser comme la précédente.

Seulement, elle pouvait encore refusée d'en sortir et elle ne se gêna pas pour le faire !

- **Allez manger si vous voulez. Moi je reste ici **! lui cracha-t-elle, avant de se faire sortir violemment à l'extérieur de la voiture.

La main solidement accrochée à son bras, Loki la fit brusquement glisser sur son siège tout en ouvrant son côté de la voiture pour les faire sortir tous les deux du même côté. Kathe lâcha un léger cri de surprise par la soudaine brusquerie du Dieu, et c'est totalement impuissante qu'elle se laissa traîner jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait pas foule et la petite dizaine de personnes présentes n'avaient même pas remarqué leur petit manège sur le parking, malgré les immenses fenêtres entourant la totalité du petit établissement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Loki fut sûr qu'elle ne chercherait plus à fuir son dîner et il se permit donc de la lâcher, bien qu'il lui jette tout de même un dernier regard sévère. Kathe croisa les bras de dépit, avant de le suivre, silencieuse et impuissante, vers une des tables, près des fenêtres. Une minute à peine après qu'ils se soient installés, une serveuse aussi jeune que Kathe, vint prendre leurs commandes et évidemment la jeune femme fût la seule à commander, pour son plus grand énervement. Mais finalement, lorsque son plat arriva sous son nez et qu'elle regarda la couleur dorée de ces pancakes, elle en eut instantanément l'eau à la bouche et son estomac se réveilla brutalement dans un puissant gargouillis. Soudainement affamée, elle se jeta presque sur son assiette sans faire attention au regard narquois de Loki qui la regardait manger avec beaucoup trop de rapidité. Il se doutait qu'elle allait réagir de cette façon, malgré la puissance de la relique autour de son cou, elle restait humaine et il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse, même si elle semblait penser le contraire.

- **Dites, je peux vous poser une question ?** lui demanda-t-elle soudainement, ne relevant que très légèrement la tête de son assiette tant elle redoutait presque qu'elle ne disparaisse comme par magie.

Curieux, Loki lui fit un léger signe de la main pour qu'elle continue de parler.

- **Comment se fait-il qu'aucuns démons, ni Chitauris, ne nous aient attaq****ué la nuit dernière ?** continua-t-elle, pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise devant le regard ahuri de la serveuse venue lui remplir sa tasse de café.

Loki offrit le même air blasé que Kathe à la serveuse, qui lui proposait gentiment du café d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Il refusa poliment, enchaînant rapidement sur la question de sa compagne de route.

- **Très bonne question**, lui répondit-il, se penchant légèrement sur la table les séparant pour se faire tout de même un peu plus discret. Le jeune Dieu avait les sourcils froncés, il semblait être inquiet.

Kathe enfourna un nouveau morceau de pancake dans sa bouche en attendant une explication qui ne vint jamais.

- **Peut-être**** ont-ils préféré se faire discret,** lança-t-elle la bouche pleine. **Il y avait pas mal de monde qui nous coura****i****en****t après, ils ont dû se dire que c'était trop risqué pour eux.**

Loki lâcha un rire nerveux puis il attrapa un des morceaux de sucre posé sur la table pour jouer avec du bout des doigts.

- **Les démons se fichent pas mal des risques. Ils ne ****sont que tourments et enfers. Crois-moi, ce n'est certainement pas le Shield qui serait capable de calmer leurs ardeurs et leurs soifs de carnage. Il est vrai qu'ils ont peut-être préféré la discrétion, mais je ne pense pas que le Shield en soit responsabl****e. Il doit y avoir une autre raison...**

Kathe en eut presque dû mal à avaler sa bouchée de pancake lorsqu'elle l'entendit dira ça. Il avait l'air si sérieux et elle pouvait sentir son agacement de ne pas connaître lui-même la réponse à cette question, qu'elle sentit sa gorge se nouer d'inquiétude.

Elle but plusieurs gorgées de café pour faire passer le tout avant de pouvoir reparler.

- **Mais de toute façon on est loin maintenant. Que ce soit les démons ou le Shield, personne ne peut deviner où nous nous tro****uvons...**

Elle attendit deux secondes mais Loki ne réagissait pas, gardant ce masque trop sérieux à son goût.

**- N'est-ce pas ? **ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus dure.

Loki releva instantanément la tête et il sourit de la trouver bloqué dans une position en suspens. Le bras à moitié relevé, sa main portant la fourchette pleine de pancake à sa bouche, elle restait statufiée, tout en le regardant de travers.

- **N'ait crainte ma chère**, la rassura-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus léger, un sourire parfait sur le visage. **Le Shield ignore complètement où nous sommes et pour ce qui est des démons et des Chitauris, tous ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous préparer à les accueillir.**

Kathe soupira fortement. Elle voyait très bien où il voulait en venir, lui ayant déjà légèrement soufflé l'idée, un peu plus tôt dans la voiture.

- **Je ne me battrai avec personne, c'est compris ?** enchaîna-t-elle à la vitesse de la lumière.

Loki fronça les sourcils devant les réactions toujours plus rapides de la jeune femme. Elle devenait un peu trop prompt à réagir face à ses petites manipulations, et maintenant elle devinait presque à chaque coup ses intentions. Il allait devoir élever un peu le niveau s'il voulait réussir à la convaincre.

- **Je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tel**, ajouta-t-il rapidement. **Tou****t**** ce que je te demande, c'est de t'entraîner ****à te défendre toute seule. Même si le Shield ignore où nous sommes pour l'instant, ils ont certainement renforcé la sécurité tout autour de leur base. Récupérer l'Énergie Noire va être d****e plus en plus difficile et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne serai pas toujours près de toi pour te protéger.**

Cette dernière phrase sonnait presque comme un reproche dans les oreilles de la jeune femme. Loki avait l'air d'en avoir marre d'être responsable d'elle et il lui rejetait déjà la faute, si jamais, elle venait à être blessée.

« _Un comble_ », se dit- Kathe en levant bien haut les yeux au ciel.

- **Nan mais je rêve,** rétorqua-t-elle. **Vous ne prenez même ****pas vos responsabilités ! Mais je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez kidnappé**** !****E****t c'est encore vous qui m'avez donné la relique ! Et tout ça pour qui ?** lui demanda-t-elle ironiquement en enfournant la dernière bouchée de pancake dans sa bouche

- **Pour ****vous ! **ajouta-t-elle dans une moue boudeuse, les joues gonflées par la nourriture qu'elle mâchait nerveusement.

Elle était agacée et il faut bien l'avouer, très vexée. Prendre soin d'elle, devait sûrement être une charge agaçante pour lui et, apparemment, il semblait préférer qu'elle se débrouille toute seule plutôt que de perdre son temps à s'inquiéter de son sort. L'idée était plutôt radicale mais la jeune femme y croyait dur comme fer, piquée de n'être toujours qu'un poids insupportable, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré pour lui.

Loki remarqua aussitôt ce changement d'humeur. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher un large sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il la voyait s'offusquer silencieusement d'être ainsi laissée à l'abandon. Lui qui pensait qu'elle aurait été ravie de pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule et d'être capable de se défendre en cas d'agression, voilà qu'elle boudait de savoir à l'avance qu'il n'allait pas gentiment rester près d'elle.

« _Quelle gamine_ », se dit-il en levant lui aussi les yeux au ciel.

- **Je me rends bien compte des efforts que tu fais, crois-moi,** lui dit-il doucement, d'une voix presque velouté. **Mais sache que ta sécurité passe avant toute chose dans ma demande. Je ne pourrai jamais me concentrer sur un combat, si**** je dois constamment m'inquiéter pour toi.**

Kathe avait vu la serveuse se retourner machinalement vers le Dieu en entendant sa voix suave et profonde, mais elle oublia bien vite sa jalousie envers cette dernière, voyant bien qu'elle était, elle aussi, attirée par cette voix divine, tellement il semblait doux et épris de tendresse dans ces paroles.

« _Est-il sincère ?_ » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être parfaitement sûre, et pour l'instant, elle restait plus que dubitative.

_« Avant toute c__hose, c'est la relique qui l'intéresse le plus, et il fera__ tout pour la protéger, cela ne fait aucun doute. Quant à ma sécurité, moi la pauvre petite humaine, il y a un sérieux risque pour qu'il n'en ait rien à faire... _»

- **Mouais**, lui répondit-elle simplement, avec autant de détachement qu'elle le put.

Les mots de Loki avaient fait mouche et elle faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître, même si son cœur battait un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine. Loki avait de réelles inquiétudes pour sa sécurité, et même si ce n'était pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons, cela avait été dit avec tellement de douceur qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre intérieurement d'en être la destinataire.

« _Dieu qu'il est fort ! _», pensa-t-elle.

Loki arrivait toujours à ses fins, quelles que soit les circonstances. Et même après tous ce temps passé à ces côtés, Kathe se faisait, encore et toujours, avoir par cet odieux manipulateur diablement envoûtant de séduction.

Elle rageait de se sentir si faible malgré qu'elle soit consciente de la situation et du personnage sous ses yeux, qui la charmait un peu plus à chaque sourire. Elle était loin d'être dupe, mais même si sa tête lui criait de garder ses distances, l'affaire devenait de plus en plus périlleuse depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés avec beaucoup trop d'ardeur dans cet entrepôt.

_« Embrassés et ... pelotés »_

Kathe rougit fortement d'avoir laissé ses pensées divaguer à ce point et, alors qu'elle voulait penser à tout sauf à ça, le souvenir vivace du corps du Dieu, tout contre le sien, la prit toute entière. Elle se souvenait de son odeur, de ses lèvres contre les siennes, mordantes et implacables, et de ses mains telles des griffes acérées qui l'avaient soulevé et plaqué contre lui. Mais au fond, ce qui lui retournait vraiment le ventre, lorsqu'elle y repensait, c'était cette brusque poussée de leur deux bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Elle en crevait d'embarras !

Son malaise ne se limitait pas au simple fait qu'il se soit frotté de cette façon, à des endroits plus que subjectifs. Elle s'empourprait d'une pudeur presque virginale de l'avoir senti si imposant. Pourtant, rien ne laissait croire qu'il l'avait désiré au point de se tendre contre elle, et le cerveau de Kathe avait conclu tout seul, bien qu'elle ait tout fait pour y penser le moins possible, que Loki était tout simplement un homme massivement respectable de par son anatomie. Son bas-ventre se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'ampleur de la chose, exerçant une délicieuse pression entre ses cuisses et, n'étant pas née de la dernière pluie, Kathe avait tout de suite pris la mesure divinement étourdissante du Dieu. Sans parler de cette manière qu'il avait eu de se presser contre elle, son corps se mouvant dans une poussée absolument voluptueuse, approfondissant toujours plus leur étreinte. Cela avait été tout sauf tendre, mais en dépit de ce manque total d'affection entre eux, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses entrailles de se crisper de frustration de n'avoir pu en sentir d'avantage. S'il semblait aussi impressionnant, sans être le moins du monde raidi de désir pour elle, la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'imaginer, dans une bouffée de chaleur, le corps apparemment parfait de son compagnon de route.

« _Non_ » se gifla mentalement Kathe et elle fit presque sursauter Loki quand, revenant à la réalité, elle se releva brusquement de sa chaise.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se change les idées parce que le simple faite de penser à... « ça », la rendait toute chose. Une chaleur lui montait déjà au creux des reins et, pour faire totalement partir cette idée de sa tête, la jeune femme se força à bouger. Totalement indifférente à la mine étonnée du Dieu, elle finit d'une traite sa tasse de café avant de la reposer bruyamment sur la table tout en se mettant rapidement debout, sa chaise raclant un peu trop fort le sol.

- **Ça y est, j'ai mangé ! On peut repartir maintenant ?** demanda-t-elle, vivement.

Loki lui renvoya une mine sévère mais il ne pipa mot. Et c'est nerveusement, qu'il déposa un billet sur la table avant de se lever à son tour, plus calmement et surtout plus silencieusement que la jeune femme. Il jeta un dernier regard à la salle et aux humains attablés, tout en avançant souplement jusqu'à la sortie, à la suite de la jeune femme, et il fut ravi de constater que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Si ce n'est peut-être le regard un peu niais, que lui renvoya la serveuse avant qu'il ne passe les portes vitrées de l'établissement. Lorsqu'il la regarda, elle détourna aussitôt les yeux. Loki n'accorda que très peu d'importance à l'information qui montait inconsciemment à son cerveau : il lui plaisait. Il pouvait le sentir d'ici et il savait qu'il n'aurait besoin que de quelques mots bien placés pour qu'elle se laisse prendre, sans pudeur, derrière l'établissement. Cette idée l'amusa et lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Kathe qui avançait rapidement vers leur véhicule, il ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'étirer ses lèvres. Il ignorait exactement quels mots, il fallait souffler à l'oreille de la jeune femme pour qu'elle se décoince un peu… Mais vu comme elle semblait tendue et distante, lorsqu'il la rejoignit au véhicule, il sut qu'il lui faudrait plus que de belles paroles et de douces caresses pour qu'elle se laisse gentiment faire. Le regard presque farouche qu'elle lui lança avant d'entrer dans la voiture, étira un peu plus le sourire narquois de Loki qui s'amusait de son tempérament indomptable. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça, si elle avait été trop facile à captiver, cela n'aurait pas été aussi drôle.

Il entra à son tour dans la voiture, toujours aussi souplement et, avant même de refermer la portière, il claquait déjà des doigts pour faire démarrer le moteur. Kathe fut presque aussi rapide que lui et alors qu'elle avait déjà bouclé sa ceinture, elle poussa à fond sur l'accélérateur pour faire une rapide marche-arrière avant de repartir tout aussi vivement sur l'immense route bétonnée qui coupait le désert rocheux en deux. Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau sur la route, Kathe se détendait tout doucement, se concentrant sur le bitume qui défilait rapidement sous la lumière de ses phares, et non plus sur le corps de l'homme à ses côtés.

- **On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?** lui demanda soudainement Loki, son visage totalement tourné vers la jeune femme.

- **Rien du tout**, répondit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder, ses yeux obstinément fixés sur la nuit quasi-inviolée à l'extérieur du véhicule, Kathe pouvait parfaitement distinguer le sourire moqueur qu'il affichait en la regardant.

**- Un « rien du tout » qui t'a valu des regards curieux, ma chère. À l'avenir, fais-toi un peu plus discrète.**

**- Vous pouvez parler !**rétorqua-t-elle, lâchant un ricanement.

Il releva un léger sourcil devant sa remarque, sans perdre son petit sourire narquois.

- **C'est-à-dire ?** lui demanda-t-il poliment.

Il la vit lui jeter un regard rapide, des pieds à la tête, sans pour autant chercher à croiser son regard, et c'est avec un petit sourire moqueur qu'elle refixa son attention sur la route.

- **Avec votre air pincé et vos fringues trop chics, on ne peut pas dire que vous passiez vraiment inaperçu. ****La serveuse du restaurant, par exemple, elle n'a pas arrêté de vous reluquer et je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle soit capable de donner votre description, parfaitement détaillée, à la police si on venait à lui poser des questions.**

Le Dieu se mordit très discrètement la joue pour ne pas laisser échapper un ricanement.

**- Jalouse ?**

Toute son attention tournée vers elle, il la vit ouvrir ses lèvres rondes dans une moue offusquée avant qu'elle ne lui jette un regard courroucé sans pour autant empêcher ses joues de rougir doucement.

- **C'est n'importe quoi !** riposta-t-elle énergiquement. **Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la jalousie ! Je dis juste que, pour l'instant, vous êtes la dernière personne capable de me donner des conseils de discrétion.**

- **Je suis capable de**** me rendre totalement invisible, n'est-ce pas assez discret pour toi ?** enchaîna-t-il, les yeux légèrement plissés par son sourire qui s'élargissait toujours un peu plus sur son visage.

- **Ce n'est pas de la discrétion, c'est de la bizarrerie !** répondit-elle, du tac au tac.

Loki ricana devant la réaction rapide de la jeune femme. Leurs joutes verbales avaient toujours ce léger avantage d'être à la fois comique et intéressant. C'est pourquoi, il s'énervait de moins en moins, devant les piques qu'elle lui lançait, chaque fois qu'il la titillait un peu trop.

Du coin de l'œil, le Dieu remarqua une immense pancarte publicitaire apparaître sur le côté de la route lorsque le véhicule fut assez près pour l'éclairer de ses phares puissants. Il nota instantanément la mention « motel », sur l'affiche et, malgré la rapidité avec laquelle la pancarte disparut à nouveau dans la nuit, lorsque la voiture la dépassa, il eut tout le loisir de lire les inscriptions publicitaires indiquant un établissement à quelques kilomètres de là. Il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir à un moyen de convaincre calmement la jeune femme de s'arrêter quelques heures, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

- **Ce n'est pas de la bizarrerie, ma chère, mais de la s****upériorité !** enchaîna-t-il sur les propos de Kathe. **On va s'arrêter pour la nuit, **ajouta-t-il plus sèchement.

Elle pouffa.

«_ Il a de l'espoir _!» pensa-t-elle, sachant très bien où il voulait en venir.

Bien qu'elle n'est pas vue le panneau publicitaire, Kathe voyait bien qu'il faisait tout pour qu'elle se comporte comme une humaine normale. C'était charitable de sa part, si on mettait de côté le faite que ce soit lui qui lui ait fourré la relique autour du cou et que c'était encore lui, qui lui demandait constamment de s'en servir. Mais pour une fois que la jeune femme ne se sentait pas inférieure au Dieu, à cause de sa pauvre condition humaine, elle n'allait pas se gêner. Et puis, c'était plutôt agréable finalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de penser aux contrariétés de la vie courante et, grâce à ça, elle se fichait presque de ne plus avoir de sac de voyage ni de vêtements de rechange. À quoi bon, vu qu'elle n'avait pas sué une seule goutte de sueur de toute la journée et qu'elle se sentait tout à fait fraîche dans ses vêtements. Elle n'avait pas non plus sommeil, et même si elle se doutait qu'elle réagirait aussi vivement qu'avec la nourriture, s'écroulant de sommeil pendant mille ans lorsqu'elle poserait enfin la tête sur un oreiller, Kathe était curieuse de voir combien de temps encore, elle pourrait tenir sans dormir ! Si ces souvenirs étaient bons, le record humain était de cinq jours. Avec le pouvoir de la relique, elle était sûre de tenir au moins deux semaines. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder Loki pour se dire que c'était tout à fait faisable, il n'avait pas semblé dormir une seule fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison qu'elle n'y arrive pas elle aussi, pas la peine donc de s'arrêter.

Voyant bien qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas l'entendre, Loki utilisa une voix légèrement plus menaçante pour la faire réagir, mais surtout pour la faire obéir.

- **Katherine,** l'appela-t-il. Il attendit ensuite de voir la peau de sa nuque frémir d'inquiétude à l'entente de son prénom, soufflé aussi dangereusement, avant de continuer d'une voix toujours aussi profondément redoutable. **Crois-moi, mieux vaut pour toi que tu t'arrêtes de ton plein gré…**

Kathe déglutit difficilement. La gorge nouée, elle rassembla tout son courage pour rétorquer, ne voulant pas se laisser impressionner aussi facilement par quelques mots. Elle en avait entendu des biens pires sortir de la bouche du Dieu, elle n'allait donc pas s'effrayer pour si peu... Au pire, c'est la voiture qui prendrait le plus chère dans l'histoire. Elle avait la relique autour du cou, que pourrait-il bien lui faire de toute façon ?

- **Sinon quoi ?** lança-t-elle, la voix à peine tremblante, et elle se permit même de lui lancer un petit sourire en coin comme il le faisait si souvent. **Vous pouvez bien me menacer autant que vous voulez, je ne m'arrêterai pas. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Et vous n'avez aucun moyen de ****me forcer.**

**- Ah tu crois ça ?**

Kathe jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Loki.

Il y avait quelque chose de très inquiétant dans son ton, et elle se sentit légèrement pâlir quand elle constata son air rendu malsain, tant il paraissait ravi qu'elle ne le croit pas capable du pire. Il semblait prêt à lui prouver le contraire au moindre faux pas et c'est paniquée que la jeune femme se détourna de lui pour fixer nerveusement la route.

- **De toute façon, il n'y a rien du tout dans ce coin paumé. Vous ne voulez quand même pas ****qu'on dorme à la belle étoile, alors qu'il fait un froid de canard !** ronchonna-t-elle, bien qu'elle se fiche pas mal du froid.

Elle déchanta vite quand des lumières commencèrent doucement à briller sur l'horizon ténébreux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour deviner qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un petit complexe hôtelier au bord de la route et c'est difficilement qu'elle ravala un grognement de mécontentement. Encore une fois, Loki avait eu une longueur d'avance et elle rageait de ne pas savoir comment il avait pu savoir qu'un motel allait les attendre à cet endroit précis. Cela faisait plusieurs kilomètres qu'ils roulaient dans le désert et, jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient croisé que de petits restaurants miteux et voilà, qu'au moment où il voulait qu'elle s'arrête, un motel apparaissait comme par magie. Elle rageait que tout se passe toujours selon ses plans et elle voyait déjà le petit sourire victorieux qu'il lui réserverait une fois qu'il aurait réussi à la faire descendre de voiture.

Alors que les lumières s'éclairaient de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres les séparant du motel diminuaient, Loki constata que la jeune femme, bien qu'elle ait remarqué l'établissement, ne ralentissait pas pour autant.

- **Katherine, arrête cette voiture,** siffla-t-il alors qu'il voyait les phalanges de la jeune femme blanchir sur le volant qu'elle tenait de plus en plus fermement, son pied appuyant plus fort sur l'accélérateur.

Ils approchaient dangereusement des lumières et, maintenant, Kathe était capable de distinguer l'unique bâtiment à deux étages, placé le long de la route dans le sens de la largeur. Ses panneaux publicitaires brillaient de mille feux, ce qui était plus qu'inutile puisqu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de concurrents à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Quand la jeune femme vit la sortie de terre battue se profiler rapidement sous la lueur de ses phares, elle appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur. L'idée était de filer droit devant et le plus vite possible pour ne pas laisser le temps au Dieu de réagir. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à passer devant le motel sans s'arrêter et là, c'est elle qui aurait gagné.

Loki grogna de mécontentement en comprenant ses intentions et c'est presque in-extremis qu'il prit magiquement le contrôle de la situation.

Lorsqu'il leva brusquement la main, faisant tourner le volant entre les doigts de Kathe, qui poussa un cri aigu de surprise, la voiture fit une brusque embardée sur le côté, pour s'engager sur le chemin de terre battue, menant au motel. Elle s'apprêtait à invectiver Loki de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait quand un murmure étrange lui envahit les oreilles et, tout d'un coup, elle ne trouva plus sa bouche pour parler. Cette étrange paralysie fut si soudaine que Kathe mit plusieurs seconde avant d'être tout à fait sûre de ne plus pouvoir faire un seul geste alors qu'elle regardait sidérée son corps bouger tout seul dans des mouvements naturels.

Elle ne contrôlait rien du tout et même si elle se concentrait de toute son âme pour bouger ses membres de la façon dont « elle » le voulait, elle se voyait ralentir le 4x4 pour le garer bien sagement sur le long parking bordant le motel. Ensuite, c'est tout à fait normalement que son corps descendit du véhicule. Dans sa tête, Kathe hurlait de rage contre le mauvais tour que Loki était en train de lui faire. Depuis qu'elle lui transmettait l'énergie de la relique, il devenait de plus en plus fort et, chaque fois, il semblait inventer de nouveaux tours de magie pour la rendre folle. Après toute les choses horribles qu'il lui avait déjà faites jusque-là, cette prise de pouvoir sur son corps était de loin la plus vicieuse.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire !

Et heureusement pour son corps car sinon elle se serait mortellement étranglée d'indignation lorsque Loki et son air fier se plantèrent devant elle. Debout, face à elle sur le parking lumineux du motel, le Dieu se délectait de sa petite blague et surtout de sa victoire.

- **Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile,** lui dit-il, comme si elle n'était qu'une petite fille capricieuse.

Il vit ses yeux se durcir et il pouvait presque sentir l'animosité transpirer par tous ses pores, malgré qu'il la tienne bien en place sous son contrôle magique. Il la savait incapable du moindre mouvement, mais cela n'empêchait pas ses yeux de le transpercer de haine et il imaginait déjà la scène qu'elle lui réserverait pour avoir utilisé un sort de possession sur elle.

- **Allons**, souffla-t-il doucement à ses yeux marrons qui semblaient vouloir l'assassiner.

Il leva une main vers le visage impassible de la jeune femme, pour lui caresser doucement la joue, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne sentait rien.

- **Je fais ça pour ton bien,** ajouta-t-il d'une voix tendre, bien que ses lèvres trahissaient son amusement, par un petit sourire plus que satisfait.

Il était étrange pour lui de ne pas voir ce petit corps le fuir instantanément après ce léger contact, car si elle avait été maître de ses mouvements, Kathe se serait vivement échappée de son toucher, tout en s'énervant contre lui. Il comprenait qu'elle ne puisse ressentir aucun désir profond d'être sienne, même pour une seule nuit, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle paniquait autant. Et dans le noir de ses pupilles tremblantes, il ne voyait plus que ça maintenant : la panique.

La jeune femme, intérieurement au bord de la crise de larme tant elle s'acharnait à reprendre le contrôle, s'effrayait de le voir si proche. L'immense lampadaire au milieu du parking, illuminait tout le paysage d'une lumière si vive qu'elle projetait un éclairage d'un blanc immaculé sur les différents véhicules garés les uns à côtés des autres. L'ombre immense du Dieu l'engloutissait totalement et Kathe avait presque du mal à distinguer les traits de son visage pourtant juste en face du sien. Elle vit sa main pâle quitter sa joue pour se serrer dans un poing nerveux, avant qu'il ne fasse subitement volte-face. Toujours sous l'emprise du sort, elle se vit soudainement le suivre et c'est totalement impuissante qu'elle marcha jusqu'à l'office du motel, ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- **Tu peux m'attendre ici**, lui lança-t-il négligemment, avant qu'ils n'arrivent sous le porche qui cachait un petit guichet

« _Le salaud ! »_ pensa-t-elle très fort, en le maudissant lui et toute sa descendance pour des siècles et siècles. « _Prendre le contrôle de __m__on corps ne lui suffit pas ! Il faut en plus qu'il se foute de moi !__ »._ Laissée à l'abandon, elle tentait en vain de bouger ses bras et ses jambes, et au bout d'un moment, elle préféra arrêter de s'acharner pour rien car il était évident que seul Loki pouvait la libérer de cette étrange paralysie et elle commençait à se taper une bonne migraine à essayer de s'en libérer. Quand elle le vit revenir, elle lui jeta de nouveau un regard mauvais tandis que ses pieds avançaient d'eux-mêmes pour le rejoindre jusqu'à un escalier de béton, menant au deuxième et dernier étage du bâtiment.

Loki n'avait pas perdu son petit sourire de contentement pendant ces quelques minutes de séparation et il se fichait royalement du regard sévère que lui renvoyait sa compagne alors qu'elle passait devant lui, pour monter les escaliers. Il la guida ainsi jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre, en restant toujours derrière elle et, alors qu'il n'était habituellement pas un grand « mateur » dans l'âme, il observa allègrement son léger déhanché. Il s'amusait à l'idée qu'il puisse lui faire à peu près tout et n'importe quoi en la gardant sous son emprise, et la chair qui bougeait sous ses yeux lui faisait soudainement envi, l'imaginant attachée et soumise à ses douces tortures. Mais si elle n'était pas capable de sentir ce qu'il lui ferait, cela devenait tout de suite moins marrant et très vite il préféra penser à autre chose.

Arrivés tout au bout du balcon qui bordait l'étage du bâtiment, Loki plaça rapidement la clé dans la serrure de la dernière porte située le long du mur et, après avoir ouvert le battant en bois, il fit une légère révérence à Kathe pour faire mine de la laisser passer alors qu'il était le seul à contrôler le moindre de ses gestes.

Il alluma rapidement la lumière pour ensuite la faire avancer jusqu'au centre de la chambre et, c'est à peu près au moment où la porte se refermait en claquant derrière lui, qu'il la libéra de son emprise. Il vit ses épaules trembler avant de l'entendre reprendre son souffle dans une grande inspiration, et alors qu'il s'était attendu à la voir se retourner pour l'insulter, et peut être même tenté de le frapper, il la vit bondir en avant. Légèrement étonné de la voir réagir de cette façon, il s'inquiéta de son comportement alors qu'il la voyait se jeter sur la petite table calée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se saisit de l'énorme cendrier en verre trônant dessus et Loki fut quelque peu rassurer lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas fuir mais bel et bien tenter de l'attaquer. C'est en ricanant qu'il esquiva le cendrier qu'elle lui jetait au visage.

- **Enfoiré !** hurla-t-elle, en se saisissant cette fois-ci de la chaise près de la table pour la balancer à travers la pièce.

Loki prit soin de placer un sort d'isolement sonore sur leur chambre dès qu'il avait vu le cendrier massif lui arriver dessus, histoire d'être bien sûr que personne ne vienne les déranger, et c'est toujours en ricanant qu'il esquiva également la chaise.

- **Je vous déteste ! Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir des mecs comme vous dans l'Univers ! Vous êtes si...si... **

Debout, à l'extrême opposé de Loki dans la chambre, Kathe crispait ses mains dans le vide devant son visage comme pour lui montrer, à quel point, elle avait envie de l'étrangler, tandis qu'elle s'étranglait elle-même de rage devant le sourire satisfait qu'il lui renvoyait.

**- ...Si content de vous !** ajouta-t-elle enfin, en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

- **Pas la peine de crier,** lança-t-il narquoisement.

- **Je ne crie pas ! Et arrêtez de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non !** hurla-t-elle encore plus fort, fermant les yeux tant elle y mettait toute sa force.

Cela semblait marcher parce qu'il plaqua vivement les mains sur ses oreilles, en fronçant les sourcils sous la douleur. Ils se regardèrent, un instant, aussi méchamment l'un que l'autre, avant que Kathe ne croise les bras sur sa poitrine et ne lui renvoie, elle aussi, un regard satisfait.

« _Bien fait pour lui_ _!_»

Elle entendit sa langue claquer d'agacement, avant qu'il ne rabaisse lentement ses bras le long de son corps, quand il fut plus ou moins sûr qu'elle ne se remettrait pas à hurler.

- **Tu es calmée ?** lui demanda-t-il avec autant de tact qu'il le pût.

- **Non !** lui cracha-t-elle.

Loki soupira fortement et il fit mine de s'avancer mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit reculer brusquement. Elle était vraiment très en colère, il pouvait le voir à son petit nez qui se plissait d'un air farouche.

- **Écoute**, Commença-t-il doucement, **je suis navré d'en être arrivé là, mais je t'avais prévenu.**

- **Que dalle !** le coupa-t-elle**. Je vous interdis de recommencer ! C'est clair ?**

Nouveau soupir du Dieu qui commençait doucement à perdre son air amusé pour redevenir sérieux. Il se baissa pour redresser la chaise que Kathe lui avait envoyée à la figure, avant de s'y asseoir tranquillement.

- **Je suis prêt à te promettre de ne jamais plus recommencer, si à l'aveni****r, tu consens à m'écouter un peu plus,** continua-t-il, d'un ton toujours aussi calme devant l'énervement grandissant de Kathe qui partait maintenant faire les cent pas dans la chambre, à une distance toujours très respectable de lui.

- **Vous n'avez pas le dr****oit d'utiliser la force contre moi !** riposta la jeune femme.

- **Évidemment,** répondit-il doucement tout en la regardant bouger nerveusement dans la chambre.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil mauvais, avant de faire un rapide tour d'horizon de la chambre, tout en la parcourant de long en large, agacée au plus haut point, qu'il ait réussi à la faire venir jusqu'ici.

Il y avait un seul grand lit contre l'un des murs et les mêmes meubles en bois, qu'elle avait déjà vu mille fois dans les motels, trônaient, ci et là, pour décorer sobrement la pièce, tout en offrant des rangements aux visiteurs. La table et, normalement, la chaise, étaient disposées sous l'unique fenêtre, d'où la jeune femme pût apercevoir leur voiture, bien sagement garée sur le parking, mais elle ne s'attarda qu'une fraction de seconde sur le paysage nocturne derrière le carreau, avant de faire à nouveau demi-tour pour repartir faire les cent pas dans l'autre direction.

-** Et vous n'avez pas non plus le droit d'utiliser la magie contre moi !** ajouta-t-elle encore.

Loki leva ses deux mains pâles, tout en fermant les yeux, dans un signe de totale acceptation.

- **Plus de magie**, souffla-t-il avant de relever soudainement un long doigt devant lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, bien que Kathe puisse facilement distinguer la raillerie derrière cet air un peu trop sérieux à son goût.

- **À ceci près, ma chère**, continua-t-il plus haut, **que nous allons encore faire beaucoup de magie ensemble et pas plus tard que... tout de ****suite !**

Kathe se figea au milieu de la pièce.

- **Q… Quoi ?** bégaya-t-elle.

Cette soirée ne finirait-elle donc jamais ? Maintenant qu'il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait échapper à une nuit de sommeil, elle commençait à vraiment vouloir aller se coucher sous les couvertures, apparemment moelleuses du lit, et alors qu'elle voulait juste prendre le temps d'expulser toute sa rage contre Loki, avant de l'envoyer paître bien loin, voilà qu'il lui parlait de faire de la magie.

- **Je crois qu'il est préféra****ble que je récupère l'Énergie Noire encore en ta possession,** lui expliqua-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi calme, presque impassible. **Il faut faire une transmission d'énergie.**

- **Tout de suite ?** souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Toujours statufiée au centre de la chambre, Kathe reprit très rapidement l'usage de ses membres lorsqu'elle vit Loki se relever de sa chaise brusquement et, prise de panique, elle se mit à reculer de trois pas en arrière, chaque fois qu'il s'avançait d'elle d'un petit pas.

- **Oui tout de suite**, lui répondit-il un peu sévèrement, tout en continuant d'avancer dans sa direction.

- **Je croyais qu'il fallait que je me repose !** tenta-t-elle, reculant toujours un peu plus.

- **Raison de plus ! L'Énergie Noire empêche ton corps de fonctionner normalement. Si tu veux pouvoir récupérer, il faut faire une transmission d'énergie !**

Loki commençait à hausser légèrement le ton, bien qu'il ne perde pas son calme pour autant. Il avançait tranquillement vers elle, en lui laissant tout le loisir de le fuir dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près.

- **Et je suis censée vous croire sur parole ?** riposta-t-telle en s'éloignant brusquement quand il fit mine de contourner la table derrière laquelle elle s'était retranchée.

- **Bon sang, mais de quoi as-tu peur à la fin ? !** s'exclama-t-il subitement, en s'avançant plus vivement vers la jeune femme, qui faisait tout son possible pour le fuir, sans jamais lui tourner le dos, pour une raison de sécurité.

- **J'ai peur de vous !** fut tous ce qu'elle trouva à lui répondre.

C'était vrai et franchement, elle préférait se limiter à ça, plutôt que de tenter de lui expliquer les méandres de ses sentiments contradictoires de ces deux derniers mois.

Elle dut monter sur le lit pour pouvoir l'esquiver lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Loki tendit une main vers elle comme pour la saisir, bien qu'il n'esquissa aucun autre mouvement d'approche, tandis qu'il la regardait marcher sur le lit avec ses baskets pour le fuir rapidement. Il contourna prestement le matelas pour la rejoindre de l'autre côté dès qu'elle reposa le pied sur sol.

- **Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi ?** lui demanda-t-il alors.

Kathe sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui, elle avait dû lui tourner le dos, rien qu'une seconde, pour s'échapper et il en avait profité pour raccourcir encore plus la distance les séparant. Elle se réjouit un instant qu'il ne tente pas de l'attraper, mais c'est tout de même brusquement qu'elle fit trois pas en arrière, butant contre la chaise placée sur son chemin.

- **Vous venez**** d'utiliser la magie contre moi ! Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ?**

Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant fortement, tout en continuant de s'approcher d'elle. Il ne paraissait pas du tout énervé, et Kathe ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger, mais ce corps masculin qui s'avançait vers elle, avec acharnement, l'effrayait parce qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient seuls, dans une chambre de motel, près d'un lit immense et qu'elle crevait de frustration depuis plusieurs jours !

Mélangez tout ça, et elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau si elle ne sortait pas rapidement de cette pièce !

Seule la fierté, plus brûlante encore que son désir, coulait dans ses veines pour permettre à ses jambes de fuir toujours plus loin, alors qu'elle connaissait d'autres parties de son anatomie qui auraient été plus que ravies d'avoir la peau du Dieu tout contre elles. La jeune femme voyait bien quel genre d'homme elle avait en face d'elle et, quelque part, elle craignait que le peu de respect qu'il semblait lui offrir, et ce malgré sa condition humaine, ne disparaisse en fumée une fois qu'ils auraient fini leurs affaires. Elle imaginait très bien une nuit de rêve entre ses bras, mais le réveil pouvait s'avérer brutal, et venant de Loki ce ne serait pas vraiment une surprise. Elle se refusait à tomber aussi bas dans son estime. Et même si elle devait rester la fille chiante et bizarre qui ne coucherait jamais avec lui, si ça pouvait lui offrir un peu plus de considération vis à vis du Dieu, elle préférait autant que cela se passe comme ça !

- **Je te promets de ne plus recommencer. Là, tu es contente ?** enchaîna-t-il tout en déplaçant machinalement la chaise sur son passage. **Maintenant, laisse-moi donc t'approcher pour faire une transmission d'énergie !**

- **Non**, riposta vivement Kathe, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser toucher. **Revenez demain !**

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'il parte, et loin !

Elle ne demandait qu'une nuit pour calmer ses ardeurs et demain, peut-être, serait-elle capable de lui faire cette maudite transmission, sans fondre de désir pour lui lorsqu'ils rentreraient en contact physique. Même s'ils ne faisaient que se serrer les mains, comme la première fois, ce serait déjà trop proche pour elle dans l'immédiat. Depuis ce matin, elle serrait la mâchoire de se sentir toujours plus brûlante à des endroits plus que déplacés bien que la personne, qui réveillait en elle de telles pulsions, était la personne la plus dangereuse et la plus machiavélique qu'elle n'ait jamais connu !

- **Ce que tu peux être buté****e**** quan****d tu t'y mets !** ronchonna-t-il. **Tu vas me faire une transmission d'énergie avant d'aller te coucher, un point c'est tout !**

- **Nan, mais je rêve !** fut tous ce qu'elle trouva à répondre à cet ordre.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'il se comporte de cette façon avec elle. Il lui donnait, certes, constamment des ordres, mais jamais encore il ne lui avait parlé avec un ton qui ressemblait presque à celui de sa mère quand elle la sermonnait !

Kathe grogna quelques insultes inintelligibles au Dieu avant de lui tourner le dos en signe de dédain, se saisissant de la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Elle était bien décidée à dormir, seule, dans le 4x4 garé sur le parking. Elle espérait, un peu naïvement, mettre fin au débat et, pendant un instant, elle crut réellement qu'il allait la laisser partir. Elle eut tout le loisir de tourner la poignée et, après s'être écarté d'un petit pas en arrière, elle ouvrit tranquillement le battant en bois, laissant l'air frais de l'extérieur pénétrer dans la chambre, avant de voir apparaître une main blanche et rapide comme l'éclair se poser brutalement sur la porte pour la refermer sous le nez de Kathe, dans un claquement sonore.

- **Mais, p... ****!** tenta la jeune femme, sa voix rendue suraiguë par la surprise, avant de se faire retourner violemment et plaquer contre la porte.

Elle avait été au bord du gouffre de la débauche toute la journée, à la limite de voir son corps agir seul et prendre lui-même ce qu'il désirait tant, alors lorsqu'elle sentit cette main glacée se poser sur la peau de son cou, juste au-dessus du col de son pull, elle craqua instantanément.

Loki avait juste voulu l'empêcher de sortir de la pièce, il était légèrement énervé qu'elle ait voulu s'enfuir, mais il était encore prêt à discuter avec elle pour tenter de la convaincre et pour ça, il avait trouvé préférable de la garder bien en place, face à lui. Son geste vif avait été un rien brutal mais, au fond, il ne lui voulait pas le moindre mal et aucune arrière-pensée ne lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la base du cou de la jeune femme pour la caler contre la porte. Il l'aurait certainement relâché, s'il n'avait pas senti la puissance de la relique lui électriser brutalement le bout des doigts.

Surpris, le Dieu ferma violemment les yeux sous la soudaine puissance qui se dégageait du corps tendu de Kathe. Inconsciemment, il serra un peu plus fort sa prise autour de sa gorge, tout en remontant ses doigts crispés, juste sous son visage pour la tenir fermement entre la surface dure de la porte dans son dos et son propre corps qui se penchait sur elle, sans pour autant la toucher. Légèrement déconcerté par cette brusque transmission, il sentait toute l'Énergie Noire de la relique entrer dans son corps, par le contact de sa main avec la peau de la jeune femme.

Kathe était au bord de l'asphyxie et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la poigne de Loki autour de son cou, qui limitait sa respiration, sans pour autant l'étrangler. Machinalement, elle avait elle-même attrapé le bras du Dieu de ses deux petites mains mais aucune force ne semblait vouloir l'habiter quand elle chercha à se défaire de sa prise. Elle ne pouvait que rester là, à moitié relevée sur la pointe de ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés sur ce visage crispé extrêmement proche du sien, tant Loki la maintenait fermement contre le montant en bois. Elle voyait sa puissante mâchoire se contracter de plus en plus, alors que tout son visage se plissait dans une moue carnassière. Ses fines lèvres s'ouvraient d'elles-mêmes alors qu'il se mettait à siffler entre ses dents, la transmission d'énergie se faisant de plus en plus puissante.

Kathe pouvait parfaitement sentir l'Énergie Noire de la relique s'extraire de son être, dans un courant électrique toujours plus fort, pour se perdre ensuite sous les doigts acérés du Dieu, plantés sur sa gorge. Mais cette fois, son corps avait réagi plus vite que sa conscience et c'est, effarée, qu'elle prenait peu à peu conscience de l'ampleur de la chose. L'électricité, qui les parcourait tous les deux au même rythme, les enchaînant l'un à l'autre, était légèrement douloureuse et la jeune femme s'empourprait violemment de ressentir autant de plaisir face à la vive brûlure que cela exerçait sur leurs peaux soudées.

C'était déraisonnablement délicieux !

Même si elle faisait tout pour garder son sang-froid, ses jambes tremblèrent de plaisir lorsque Loki se pencha un peu plus vers elle, en sifflant une nouvelle fois de l'air entre ses dents. Il plaça sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne et Kathe ne prit même plus la peine de cligner des yeux tant la vision de ce visage, à la mine féroce, lui retournait les tripes.

Elle voyait bien qu'il était crispé par la même tension sexuelle qu'elle et, malgré ses yeux fermés, elle pouvait reconnaître l'envie dans chacun de ses traits. Elle sentit sa main se serrer encore plus fort autour de son cou et elle commença à haleter, ne réussissant pas à respirer assez d'oxygène. À aucun moment, l'idée qu'il ne l'étrangle pour de bon, ne lui traversa l'esprit et c'est totalement abasourdi par le puissant plaisir que tous ses sens lui renvoyaient qu'elle l'entendit gémir profondément contre ses lèvres. Il avait lâché ce gémissement malgré lui et la façon dont sa voix s'accrocha au fond de sa gorge prouvait qu'il l'avait retenu un long moment. Il commençait peu à peu à perdre son éternel contrôle et sa main devenait de plus en plus dure et glacée contre le cou de la jeune femme. Les mains fermement accrochées au bras de Loki, Kathe aurait aimé pouvoir le rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, mourant de désir de le sentir plus près. Mais elle le sentait si tendu qu'elle s'imaginait mal réussir à le faire bouger d'un seul centimètre. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru cela possible, mais elle était réellement dans tous ces états ! Lorsqu'il gémit une nouvelle fois contre sa bouche, presque en grognant, elle laissa sa voix percée dans un souffle saccadé contre ses lèvres fines, dans un gémissement presque plaintif de n'avoir que cette main froide autour de son cou comme seul contact physique.

Puis tout s'accéléra…

Malgré ses yeux grands ouverts, Kathe vit apparaître l'éternel flash de lumière blanche qui accompagnait le point de rupture. N'ayant, jusqu'ici, aucunement entendu le battement de l'Énergie Noire frapper dans sa poitrine au même rythme que son cœur affolé de désir pour le Dieu, celui-ci se mit subitement à battre dans une rythme effréné, qui ne dura qu'une seconde tant ce fut puissant et rapide. Loki poussa un profond grondement qui se perdit entre les lèvres rondes de la jeune femme, pour résonner à l'infini dans son corps raidi de plaisir. Puis, le Dieu ouvrit subitement les yeux alors qu'il sentait la transmission d'énergie prendre fin dans un puissant choc électrique entre leurs peaux soudées. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, Kathe ne le vit pas du tout reculer et alors qu'inconsciemment il l'avait légèrement attiré vers lui, il la repoussa brutalement en arrière contre le montant en bois, sa main toujours crispée autour de sa gorge. La tête de la jeune femme heurta brutalement la surface dure dans son dos, mais malgré son hoquet de surprise, la main glacée du Dieu ne la relâcha pas pour autant. Grâce à sa prise, Loki pouvait maintenir son visage relevé vers le sien, leur bouche se frôlant à chaque respiration, tandis que la décharge d'énergie continuait d'éclater douloureusement sous ses doigts. Ses yeux se plantèrent d'eux-mêmes dans ceux de la jeune femme quand elle gémit entre leurs lèvres alors qu'il serrait plus fort sa poigne autour de son cou. La mine d'absolue volupté de Kathe, à la limite de fondre de chaleur sous le regard de Loki, et ses lèvres rondes ouvertes sur un souffle saccadé firent légèrement tourner la tête du Dieu chaotique. Il grogna une nouvelle fois contre sa bouche, regardant comme hypnotisé les pupilles en face des siennes s'élargirent de désir. Kathe laissa une profonde plainte s'échapper de nouveau de sa poitrine alors qu'une vague d'énergie venue de la relique, plus douloureuse que toutes les autres, leur vrillèrent le corps. Kathe cherchait tant bien que mal à cacher son immense embarras alors que l'écho de la décharge se perdait dans tous son être pour finir dans une caresse presque jouissive entre ses cuisses.

Et puis, la transmission prit fin dans une dernière vague électrique suivit d'une étincelle arc-en-ciel qui éclata du bijou sous le pull de la jeune femme, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'en accorde la moindre importance.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Loki avait quelque peu décrispé ses doigts autour du cou de la jeune femme, lui permettant de reposer ses deux pieds à plat sur le sol, mais il ne la relâcha pas pour autant, tout son corps penché vers le sien. Il prenait le temps de reprendre une respiration calme et normalement rythmé, son souffle se perdant entre les lèvres rondes de sa compagne. Kathe en fit de même, faisant partir ce léger tournis qui accompagnait les battements saccadés de son cœur. Elle savait qu'il pouvait les sentir tellement ils frappaient fort contre sa poitrine et sa main pâle, toujours posée contre elle, bougeait légèrement pour mieux palper ce pouls rapide qui trahissait un peu trop bien son lamentable état.

Maintenant que la transmission d'énergie était finie, la jeune femme était gênée de se sentir aussi brûlante de désir alors qu'il restait là, penché sur elle, prenant tout son temps pour la contempler à sa guise. Elle voyait ses yeux vifs la détailler longuement tandis qu'il bougeait très lentement ses doigts sur la peau tendre de son cou, remontant vers son oreille pour ensuite redescendre dans une caresse là où une minute plutôt, il l'avait tenu un peu trop violemment. Son visage avait repris un air plus serein, quittant cette raideur presque animal qui lui faisait dangereusement plisser les traits du visage lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. En le fixant d'aussi près, elle pouvait distinguer la raideur de sa mâchoire et le pincé de ses lèvres qui laissaient transparaître, malgré lui, la tension qui l'habitait.

- **Je ne t'ai pas fait mal****,**** j'espère**** ?** souffla-t-il tout bas, sa main quittant sa peau dans une caresse.

Ses yeux perçants distinguaient la rougeur, dû à sa prise brutale, disparaître doucement grâce au pouvoir de guérison de la relique. Avec deux doigts, il attrapa légèrement la fine chaîne d'argent qui retenait la relique, la faisant sortir de dessous du pull de Kathe. Il fut rassuré de constater que la bille, à l'intérieur du bijou, continuait de briller d'un puissant éclat, même s'il venait d'en aspirer une bonne moitié.

- **N...****Non****,** murmura à son tour la jeune femme, dans un bredouillement gêné qui fit doucement sourire Loki.

- **Je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi rude**, ajouta-t-il tout de même, d'une voix toujours aussi basse et profonde.

Ne sachant que faire, elle resta scotchée sous son regard, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il relâcha la relique pour lui saisir les épaules de ses deux mains, afin de la faire bouger lentement. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien où il voulait en venir, et secrètement, elle l'imaginait la déshabillant rapidement pour ensuite la pousser sur le lit. Mais il en fut tout autrement. Et alors qu'il changeait simplement leurs positions, se mettant à sa place et la déplaçant jusqu'à la sienne, Kathe désespérait de voir ses mains pâles quitter définitivement son corps.

- **Je peux t'assurer que jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quoi que ce soit d'irréparable****,****Katherine****,** lui dit-il avec douceur, la regardant sérieusement**.**** Alors****,**** n'ai****e**** pas peur de moi.**

_« __Mais quel crétin !__ C'est pile le moment où __il __peut__ me forcer à faire tous ce qu'il __veut__ !__»_ pensa-t-elle. Mais elle fut incapable d'ouvrir à la bouche, ravalant sa langue par peur d'être rejeté. C'est totalement silencieuse qu'elle le regardait se détourner pour ouvrir calmement la porte d'entrée.

Avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle, son sourire moqueur retrouvé.

- **Tu peux aller dormir maintena****nt**, lui dit-il dans un léger rire avant de lui faire une révérence, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Kathe resta bien cinq minutes, stupéfaite, face à la porte qui venait d'engloutir le Dieu. Il était parti et elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

N'avait-elle pas gémit contre lui ?

N'avait-elle pas laissé son regard transpirer du désir pour lui ?

Elle venait complètement de perdre le contrôle et il aurait très bien pu la prendre de force, qu'elle n'aurait rien fait d'autre que d'en redemander.

Et voilà qu'il prenait la fuite…

Là, où d'habitude, il était si prompt à réagir, pour la rendre toujours un peu plus folle, il venait de battre en retraite, alors qu'elle avait été plus que subjective en laissant une plainte de délice sortir de ses lèvres quand il la tenait bien serré par la gorge. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle aurait pu mieux faire, et il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de la tournure plus qu'érotique qu'avait pris la situation.

Il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas ressenti autant de plaisir qu'elle dans cette transmission d'énergie. Ayant grondé si profondément contre sa bouche, qu'elle tremblait encore intérieurement par cette envie charnelle qui avait transpercé sa voix.

Et au bout de cinq minutes à se triturer les méninges, tout en rougissant de se sentir toujours aussi moite de volupté, Kathe dut se rendre à l'évidence que Loki l'avait bel et bien laissé en plan…

Mais quelque part, elle ne pouvait être réellement humiliée par cette fuite soudaine, puisque jusque-ici, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche, et leur baiser enflammé dans l'entrepôt n'était le fait que d'une situation chaotique, pas comme maintenant.

Dans le calme de cette chambre, il n'avait pas cherché à la toucher pour assouvir une quelconque pulsion sexuelle, il avait au contraire cherché à l'amadouer calmement afin de faire les choses comme elle l'entendait, comme une humaine normale. La transmission aurait pu se passer tout autrement si elle s'était comportée un peu plus calmement, Kathe s'en rendait compte maintenant que le poids de la relique s'était amoindri sur ses épaules. Elle la portait depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'elle ne sentait même plus les battements et la puissance tourner en rond dans tous son être, c'était devenu presque naturel à porter, mais lorsqu'elle touchait le point de rupture, comme lors d'une transmission, elle prenait conscience de l'impact que cela avait sur elle et sur ses émotions.

Ces dernières heures, elle s'était un peu trop laissée aller et ses réactions avaient toutes été rendues un peu trop explosive à cause de l'Énergie Noire. Loki s'en était aperçue avant elle et même si elle avait tout fait pour l'en empêcher, il avait aspiré ce trop-plein de puissance pour qu'elle reprenne pied. Elle était plus calme maintenant, et ce vide qu'elle aimait tant, balayait peu à peu ce désir fiévreux qui lui vrillait encore les reins, lui permettant ainsi d'analyser la situation avec un peu plus de calme. Loki avait eu raison de partir, s'il devait se passer quoi que ce soit entre eux, Kathe ne voulait pas que la relique en soit la cause. Finalement, il était préférable de continuer à garder ses distances, même si elle savait maintenant que le Dieu était capable d'avoir un désir si profond pour elle, qu'il se perdait lui-même durant leur petit échange énergétique. Il faut dire que la transmission était si intense comme expérience, que personne n'aurait été capable d'échapper aux pulsions dévoilées par la relique.

« _Loki a donc les mêmes __désirs__ que moi..._ » pensa-t-elle avant de se sentir soudainement épuisée aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Kathe ferma les yeux tout en se massant nerveusement l'arête du nez dans un geste de fatigue. Elle n'avait plus la force de réfléchir à tous ce chaos laissé par le Dieu à l'intérieur de son être, et sans trop savoir comment, les jambes de la jeune femme la portèrent d'un pas lent vers le lit où elle s'écroula mollement. Tout en se tortillant, elle réussit à enlever une couche sommaire de vêtements, pour ensuite écarter toutes les couvertures et s'y blottir dans un soupir las. Finalement, elle était bien contente de pouvoir se reposer, et la fatigue se fit tout d'un coup si piquante, qu'une larme perla au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'elle ferma les paupières dans un long soupire. Trop fatiguée pour penser, et trop vide intérieurement pour ressentir encore quoi que ce soit, Kathe sombra instantanément dans un lourd sommeil réparateur.

Son corps avait agi de lui-même, évitant ainsi à son esprit de craquer face au trop plein d'informations émotionnelles qui lui tordaient l'âme toute entière.

Fin chapitre 19.


	20. Chapter 20

Déjà 45 reviews pour cette fics ! :) Merci beaucoup ! et joyeux noël !

CHAPITRE 20

Loki grogna de mécontentement, contre les lèvres qui venaient de se plaquées sur les siennes, et il repoussa violemment la fille en arrière pour la forcer à s'allonger sur le capot de la voiture. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'insinua entre ses jambes, ses mains remontant vivement et durement le long de ses cuisses pour les écarter toujours un peu plus, tout en relevant cette jupe noire qui l'empêchait d'accéder à ce qu'il désirait. La fille, couchée sous son poids, poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il glissa ses mains entre leurs deux bassins afin d'ouvrir son pantalon. Il repoussa ensuite le sous-vêtement en dentelle qu'elle portait en-dessous de sa jupe pour que la peau de leurs parties les plus intimes se touche. Le Dieu commençait sérieusement à perdre patience et, se fichant royalement de sa partenaire sous lui, il la pénétra brutalement, laissant un long râle de contentement s'échapper du fond de sa gorge, ravi de la découvrir moite de plaisir.

Les minutes avaient été très longues avant qu'il n'arrive enfin à avoir cette fille entre ses griffes, à deux doigts de la prendre de force, mais finalement sa patience avait payé.

Kathe l'avait laissé dans un état lamentable et, après avoir quitté leur chambre d'hôtel, il lui avait fallu cinq bonnes minutes, adossé au montant en bois de la porte, avant de réussir à reprendre un semblant de sang-froid, trouvant une solution rapide à son problème : il avait affreusement envie de sexe !

Il n'aurait jamais pensé laisser une femme, une humaine de surcroît, le mettre dans tous ses états pour ensuite s'enfuir en courant simplement parce qu'il redoutait de froisser sa petite fleur. C'était pathétique et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! D'habitude il prenait et partait, sans un regard, sans un mot, sans un remord, mais là il ne l'avait même pas encore touché - enfin presque... - et il se prenait déjà la tête avec des pensées trop émotives à son goût. Il fallait que ça s'arrête et le Dieu savait très bien comment faire. Son bas-ventre le tiraillait depuis plusieurs jours et lui indiquait, finalement, la marche à suivre. Loki se concentra sur un moyen radical de faire partir sa frustration, afin de se détacher une bonne fois pour toutes de ses envies charnelles qui lui envahissaient le corps et l'esprit.

Un chose était certaine : il fallait faire vite !

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelque minutes pour rejoindre le petit restaurant que Kathe et lui avaient quitté un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, son pas rendu rapide par les envies brûlantes qui couraient dans ses veines. Il savait que l'établissement était ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais il s'était juré que s'il n'y trouvait pas celle qu'il cherchait, il y ferait un carnage !

La serveuse qui l'avait regardé avec un peu trop d'insistance allait être parfaite pour le calmer, non seulement parce qu'il avait flairé la facilité mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'elle avait un quelque chose qui lui rappelait sa compagne de route.

Son jeune âge peut être….

Il n'était pas vieux, enfin pour un Dieu, mais d'un point de vue humain, la dizaine d'années qui les séparait lui faisait inconsciemment serrer les dents. Loki imaginait Kathe comme une femme inexpérimentée et ça le rendait fou ! Il se maîtrisait tant bien que mal, désirant ardemment la regarder fondre d'une gêne sans nom sous ses yeux alors qu'il lui ferait découvrir les choses les plus délicieuses de l'univers. Loki était complètement frustrer de se voir lui-même dominer par les refus maladroits de la jeune femme, désirant plus que tout la dominer totalement, comme il aimait le faire avec toutes les femmes. Elle le désirait tout autant que lui la désirait, il n'était pas dupe, mais était-il pour autant prêt à corrompre son corps en la forçant à s'offrir de la sorte ? Elle lui était encore très utile, et il valait mieux que leur relation s'en tienne au strict minimum pour ne pas compliquer la situation. Mais au fond, il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il ne la prenait pas toute entière, de la plus jouissive des façons, maintenant qu'il était sûr à cent pour cent qu'elle en avait autant envie que lui.

Refusant de penser aux sentiments étranges qui le traversaient de part en part, alors que l'image de Kathe gémissante de désir sous sa prise s'imposait à lui, Loki avait été plus que satisfait de découvrir la serveuse à son poste à travers les immense vitres du restaurant. Après l'avoir regardé un moment, caché dans la pénombre du désert, le Dieu s'était finalement décidé à passer à l'action et avait joué de toute sa malice et de tous ses dons de manipulation pour que la serveuse se retrouve, vingt minute plus tard, les jambes relevées sur ses épaules, brûlante de se faire prendre brutalement sur le capot de sa propre voiture, à l'arrière du restaurant. À tout moment, quelqu'un aurait pu les surprendre, mais Loki s'en fichait totalement, prêt à tuer les malheureux qui auraient l'audace de le déranger dans un moment pareil. Et c'est presque en soupirant, qu'il laissa toute sa frustration le quitter en pilonnant la fille par de violents coups de rein.

Cette dernière chercha une nouvelle fois à se relever voulant approcher ses lèvres des siennes, cherchant un peu de tendresse dans cet échange plus que soudain, seulement Loki la repoussa tout aussi vivement que la première fois et, pour être bien sûr qu'elle ne bougerait plus, il la pris à la gorge comme il l'avait fait avec Kathe un peu plus tôt. Son souffle trembla lorsqu'il ferma les yeux en imaginant cette dernière à la place de la serveuse et, c'est sidéré, qu'il se sentit grossir encore plus entre la chair tendre de sa partenaire, dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom. Loki grogna et ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus forts

À aucun moment il ne rouvrit les yeux et il laissa sa main accrochée à la gorge de la fille, sa main libre plaquée sur sa cuisse dénudée qu'il maintenait bien contre lui pour mieux la pénétrer. Il pouvait l'entendre couiner de plaisir mais il resserra la prise sur son cou préférant qu'elle se taise pour mieux imaginer les gémissements de Kathe aux tonalités légèrement plus graves.

Il se dégageait presque totalement d'elle pour ensuite replonger brutalement entre ses cuisses, écrasant son bassin contre le sien dans des mouvements rendus peu à peu frénétique par l'approche du point de non-retour. Il pouvait sentir la voiture plier sur ses suspensions à chaque fois qu'il la pénétrait.

Le Dieu gémit d'une frustration sans nom de n'avoir que ce substitut à offrir à son désir violent et c'est en laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres, dans un souffle presque inaudible, le prénom de celle qu'il désirait, qu'il se laissa totalement aller contre le corps de la serveuse. Oubliant son sang-froid et l'endroit où il se trouvait, Loki relâcha la gorge de la fille pour se coucher sur elle en la caressant partout où ses mains réussissaient à se glisser. Il lui saisit fermement les seins, par dessus ses vêtements, de ses deux mains en l'embrassant à pleine bouche et, tandis que la serveuse gémissait d'un plaisir sans égal sous cette langue froide et experte qui dominait leur baiser, elle déchanta vite lorsqu'elle comprit les murmures incessants du Dieu contre sa bouche. Chaque fois qu'il s'écartait un peu, pour leur permettre de respirer, il répétait inlassablement le prénom d'une autre fille.

Alors que jusque-là elle avait été plus que consentante et pas le moins du monde gêné de se retrouver dans une telle situation, même si habituellement elle préférait au moins se faire payer un verre ou deux avant de passer à l'action, la serveuse chercha soudainement à faire reculer Loki pour voir son visage. Elle réalisait doucement qu'elle n'était qu'une remplaçante et sa vexation fut plus extrême encore de ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant, alors qu'elle le sentait si profondément enfoui en elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir de dépit de prendre autant de plaisir dans un acte qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus dégradant et elle crut s'étrangler d'humiliation en le regardant lui sourire de la plus horrible des façons. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le souvenir de cette fille, qui plus tôt dans la soirée accompagnait cet homme, s'imposa à elle et la serveuse comprit aussitôt que le prénom soufflé contre ses lèvres était le sien.

Apparemment elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas laisser ce salaud l'approcher !

Secouée par les poussés brutales de Dieu dans son corps, la fille chercha mollement à se défaire de cette étreinte, ses membres rendus faible par les immenses vagues de plaisir qui la traversaient toute entière, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans une telle situation ! Il lui avait semblé si doux, lui parlant avec tant de tendresse et à l'écoute du moindre de ses mots, comme s'il s'était réellement intéressé à elle, mais au fond tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'utiliser pour prendre ce que l'autre fille lui avait refusée.

Loki revint à la réalité lorsqu'il réalisa que la petite humaine commençait à comprendre le fond de ses pensées. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas des plus discret et gémir le nom d'une autre tout en glissant toujours plus loin dans la chaleur de son entrejambe n'était certainement pas des plus respectueux. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher !

Il fut ravi de sentir un vague de plaisir qui n'était pas le fruit d'un souvenir avec sa compagne de route, lui envahir les reins et c'est en ricanant qu'il regarda la fille sous lui trembler d'un désir inavouable sous ses vas et viens. Il savait qu'il était à la limite du viol, parce qu'elle semblait mortifiée par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire mais tant qu'il l'entendrait gémir de volupté, le Dieu se sentait dans son bon droit et c'est avec toujours plus de force qu'il la pilonna de plus belle. Il remonta son pull et son débardeur juste au-dessus de ses seins, emportant au passage son soutien-gorge en dentelle afin d'observer à sa guise la poitrine bouger au rythme qu'il imposait. Les gémissements de la serveuse se faisaient de plus en plus fort et parfois elle semblait presque crier, ne sachant pas elle même si elle appelait à l'aide ou si elle était juste en train de mourir de plaisir sous les assauts divins de cet homme sur son corps tremblant. C'était le meilleur coup qu'elle ne s'était jamais tapé et, malgré la violente humiliation qu'elle ressentait à chaque pénétration, la fille ne pouvait nier qu'elle y prenait un plaisir fou.

Le Dieu jubilait de retrouver ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et peu à peu l'image de Kathe se fit moins forte dans son esprit, même s'il continuait de prononcer son prénom contre les lèvres tremblantes de la serveuse, qui gémissait d'un plaisir mêlé de dégoût contre les siennes, l'humiliant toujours un peu plus. Il adorait ça, et il avait enfin l'impression de se détacher de toutes les mièvreries qui lui rongeaient l'estomac. Il regardait avec beaucoup de plaisir la fille se tortiller sous lui, essayant de se dégager de son poids, mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son envie et il s'acharna à la prendre sans discontinuer, tout en lui murmurant quelques insanités. C'est heureux qu'il sentit le plaisir monter au plus haut tandis qu'il traitait cette fille avec une cruauté sans nom, satisfait de retrouver ses réflexe habituels : prendre froidement tous ce qu'il désirait. Il aimait dominer et contrôler absolument tout ce que ses partenaires pouvaient ressentir entre ses doigts et, rageant d'avoir Kathe autant dans la peau, il déplaça toute sa colère sur ce substitut en la rabaissant plus bas que terre. Il détestait les humains et laisser l'une d'entre eux le mettre dans des états aussi pitoyables justes en étant ... elle-même, le rendait furieux ! Il voulait plus que tout remettre les choses à leur place.

Étant bien incapable de faire le moindre mal à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait - à son plus grand désarroi - il n'avait d'autre alternative que de se venger sur cette serveuse, qui avait été trop stupide pour se laisser faire.

Loki grogna de contentement de la sentir se serrer tout autour de son membre, ne cessant d'aller et venir entre ses jambes, et alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir un orgasme, il se redressa brusquement, la pénétrant violemment une dernière fois avant de vivement s'écarter d'elle. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de hoqueter de surprise, face au grand vide qui était soudain apparût entre ses jambes, qu'il la tirait déjà par les bras afin de la faire brusquement tomber du capot. La serveuse avait presque touché du bout des doigts le plus violent plaisir qu'elle n'ait jamais connu, mais elle comprit qu'il ne lui offrirait rien de plus lorsqu'il la força à se mettre à genoux devant lui. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas vraiment été capable d'analyser la mesure impressionnante de l'homme qui la pénétrait furieusement, mais quand il se glissa entre ses lèvres, ses doigts crispés tout autour de son visage pour la garder bien en place, elle gémit de surprise de le sentir si imposant contre sa langue. Elle dut placer ses mains autour de lui pour l'empêcher de pousser trop loin et fut presque étonnée de ne pas le sentir forcer contre son visage, ses longs doigts plantés dans ses joues ne servant qu'à s'accrocher à elle alors qu'il relevait son visage au ciel en gémissant de délice de se sentir enfouit dans cette antre chaude. Le Dieu se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure quand la fille fut obliger de bouger sa langue pour mieux respirer, et n'y pouvant plus, il fit quelque mouvement frénétique de vas et viens avant de venir entre ses lèvres, se laissant totalement aller dans un râle rauque de satisfaction.

Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait et il avait même réussi à priver cette petite humaine d'un quelconque orgasme, il en était fière !

Soulagé, il soupira d'aise en se retirant totalement de la bouche de la serveuse pour aussitôt rajuster ses vêtements. Sans s'éloigner de la fille et tout en fixant ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur avec un affreux sourire en coin, il remit sa chemise à l'intérieur de son pantalon, le reboutonnant tranquillement. Elle semblait doucement reprendre contenance et c'est en ricanant légèrement qu'il la regarda porter une main à sa bouche avant de recracher ce qu'il venait tout juste de lui donner. C'est seulement quand elle se mit à pleurnicher qu'il commença à trouver ça moins amusant…

Il la regarda un instant s'essuyer les lèvres du revers de la main avant de l'attraper par le bras pour la forcer à se relever. Elle avait encore tous ses vêtements remontés n'importe comment sur son corps, la dénudant presque totalement sous les yeux acérés du Dieu et, gênée à l'extrême de s'être fait traité de la sorte, elle refusait obstinément de le regarder en face.

Légèrement calmé, Loki se permit d'avoir une conduite sommairement respectueuse en réajustant doucement les vêtements de la fille sur son corps, avant de la reconduire à la porte de service du petit restaurant, par laquelle ils étaient sortis un peu plus tôt. Là, il lui glissa un tendre remerciement à l'oreille avant de lui faire un baisemain et, sans attendre une seule réaction de sa part, il fit volte-face, disparaissant rapidement dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Il marcha vite au début, pour s'éloigner rapidement de la fille qu'il abandonnait sans un regard derrière lui, puis quand la distance fut assez respectable entre lui et le restaurant, il se permit de ralentir l'allure, savourant avec délice la plénitude qui remplaçait la brûlante frustration qui n'avait cessée de courir dans ses veines ces derniers jours. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était obligé d'en arriver là pour calmer ses ardeurs. Après son tout premier baiser échangé avec Kathe, dans la moiteur de cette salle de bain alors qu'il usait de magie pour guérir sa joue brûlée par le démon, il avait été sidéré par l'ampleur de son désir lorsque ses doigts avaient pu toucher à leurs guises, ce corps à moitié nu. Il l'avait fui le plus rapidement possible, non seulement furieux de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi intense pour une humain mais aussi, et surtout, pour lui cacher l'importance de son envie. Une fois seul, et certain qu'elle s'était belle et bien endormie, il avait assouvi lui-même sa pulsion en grognant de rage contre elle et la chaleur qu'elle avait fait naître entre ses reins. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de se venger d'elle, et de ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire pour se calmer, dès qu'elle s'était réveillée, en l'humiliant de la plus horrible des façons. Mais, ce soir, il avait tout de suite compris qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se satisfaire seul et n'ayant plus aucune envie de faire le moindre mal à la jeune femme, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de partir à la chasse afin d'assouvir ses instincts les plus primitifs.

Le pas légers, Loki rejoignit rapidement le motel où sa compagne de route l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il passa silencieusement le pas de la porte de leur chambre, il fut rassuré de constater qu'elle dormait à point fermé. Elle ne sembla même pas remarquer son arrivée et son souffle endormi resta parfaitement rythmé lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit à pas feutrés pour apercevoir, grâce à la lumière du réverbère qui éclairait légèrement la pièce à travers l'unique fenêtre, son visage blotti entre son oreiller et un pan de couverture. Le Dieu resta un moment comme ça, à la regarder dormir sans faire le moindre bruit qui puisse troubler son sommeil. Il pouvait presque apercevoir les reflets de la relique, autour de son cou, transpercer les draps éblouissant d'une lueur violette ce corps roulé en boule sur le matelas. Alors qu'il venait à peine de souiller un fille à peine plus âgée, il se jura de ne jamais laisser quiconque toucher ce petit être endormi comme il venait de le faire avec la serveuse, pas même lui.

Inconsciemment, il tendit la main, dans un geste tendre qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable, pour lentement saisir une mèche de cheveux châtain, qui traînait sur l'oreiller, qu'il fit ensuite rouler entre ses doigts.

- **Loki**, souffla soudainement la jeune femme, d'une toute petite voix.

Le Dieu se sentit bêtement paniquer et il relâcha instantanément la mèche de cheveux pour s'éloigner d'elle d'un pas rapide et silencieux. Ce n'est qu'en constatant qu'elle dormait toujours aussi profondément, qu'il laissa son cœur repartir dans un rythme normal tout en digérant difficilement sa crainte de se faire surprendre à avoir des gestes presque affectueux.

Las de constater que la moiteur de la serveuse n'avait aucunement effacé cette étrange pression dans sa poitrine et, même si ses pulsions sexuelles étaient calmées, Loki comprit avec exaspération qu'il allait devoir encore prendre sur lui pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable avec elle. Pendant une seconde, il imagina Kathe à la place de cette fille, à genoux face au sexe dressé d'un inconnu sur un sombre parking de restaurant d'autoroute, et au lieu de trouver cette idée séduisante - parce qu'elle l'était - Loki serra ses poings d'agacement de l'imaginer ainsi manipulée et humiliée. Incapable de s'enlever cette idée de la tête, il s'obligea à la lâcher des yeux et c'est presque en regrettant sa conduite déplacée envers la petite serveuse du restaurant qu'il se laissa tomber le long du mur en face du lit pour s'asseoir à même le sol. Il ramena ses longues jambes en tailleur et après un bref regard sur la boule de couverture, il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier pour un instant seulement, le chaos de sa vie.

Plus tard

Le bruit de la douche réveilla Kathe.

Ensommeillée, elle se releva difficilement sur ses coudes pour regarder le décor l'entourant, se souvenant parfaitement des événements de la veille. La journée semblait largement consommée et la jeune femme s'imaginait facilement en début d'après-midi lorsqu'elle repéra les couleurs du ciel à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Son regard fut ensuite happé par les affaires négligemment posées sur la chaise, qui avait retrouvé sa place initiale près de la petite table en bois sous la fenêtre, son cerveau analysant instantanément l'étrangeté de cette découverte.

« _C'est qu__oi ces fringues ?_ » se demanda-t-elle un instant, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses propres vêtements qu'elle avait jeté par terre et qui n'avaient pas bougé de place.

Le bruit de la douche se coupa de l'autre côté de la porte close qui séparait la chambre de la salle de bain et Kathe sursauta en prenant conscience de la présence d'une autre personne. Il lui était totalement inconcevable que Loki soit, en ce moment même, en train de prendre un douche et c'est prise de panique qu'elle bondit hors du lit. Debout près de la table de nuit, elle se saisit de la lampe de chevet, arrachant aussi discrètement que possible la prise électrique, avant de se jeter contre le mur juste à côté des montants de la salle de bain alors que des bruits plus forts commencèrent à arrivés à elle. La personne derrière cette porte allait bientôt sortir et la jeune femme savait que, placer comme elle l'était contre le mur, la porte la dissimulerait le temps qu'elle puisse agir en assommant l'intrus à coup de lampe de chevet. On lui avait raconté tellement d'histoires sur des pauvres filles, seules, agressées dans des motels par des pervers, qu'elle ne douta pas un instant que sa vie soit en jeu quand elle vit, paniquée, la poignée de la porte tourner doucement. Se fichant comme de l'an quarante de n'être qu'en tee-shirt et petite culotte, Kathe serra très fort la lampe dans ses mains, prête à frapper de toutes ses forces l'intrus et à s'enfuir en courant jusqu'à l'office ou jusqu'à sa voiture s'il le fallait.

Une toute petite voix au fond d'elle jura de demander à Loki de casser la tête au salaud qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre !

La porte s'ouvrit souplement et la jeune femme n'attendit pas d'apercevoir la tête de l'intrus avant de s'avancer d'un pas rapide lorsqu'elle vit son ombre arrivée dans son champ de vision, levant bien haut la lampe de chevet de ses deux mains pour frapper le plus rapidement possible.

Une main pâle, mille fois plus rapide qu'elle, attrapa fermement la lampe de chevet par-dessus ses petites mains crispées, stoppant net le mouvement d'attaque.

Kathe hoqueta de surprise en voyant Loki apparaître de l'autre côté de la porte, l'air aussi étonné qu'elle.

- **Mais qu'est que tu fais ?** demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Confuse, elle le regarda un moment, complètement interloquée.

- **C'est… C'est vous ?** réussit-elle enfin à articuler, tentant de ne pas rougir devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Il était torse nu, ses cheveux noirs encore humides ramenés en arrière comme à son habitude, même si cette fois quelques mèches s'échappaient ci et là, lui donnant un air négligé que la jeune femme n'avait encore jamais vu.

Afin de stopper son geste, le Dieu s'était placé en face d'elle et son bras gardait toujours la lampe de chevet au-dessus de leurs têtes, les mains de Kathe toujours enfermées sous sa poigne.

- **Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?** dit-il en soupirant. **Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes, Katherine, ou tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un !**

Kathe était sous le choc et la remarque du Dieu passa très loin au-dessus de sa tête lorsqu'elle vit ses muscles bouger à quelques centimètres d'elle pour lui enlever la lampe de chevet des mains. Malgré leur promiscuité, leur différence de taille permettait à la jeune femme d'observer à sa guise le torse nu de son compagnon de route et c'est totalement déconnecté qu'elle le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Elle l'avait souvent imaginé sans ses vêtements ces derniers temps, mais ses spéculations sur le corps de Loki était très loin de la réalité et, c'est fascinée qu'elle observait, sans aucune gêne, cette peau blanche ainsi exposée à sa vue, et ces muscles qui épousaient la minceur du Dieu, ne limitant aucunement son impressionnante carrure.

- **Katherine ?** l'appela-t-il lorsqu'il finit par remarquer son air stoïque.

- **Hum...Quoi ****?** lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt, sa voix trahissant son inattention.

Cela fit sourire Loki qui fit exprès de se racler bruyamment la gorge afin de la ramener rapidement à la réalité. Il la vit papillonner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réussir à le lâcher du regard. Elle se détourna aussitôt de lui, les épaules raides, sans chercher une seconde à croiser son regard.

- **Désolée**, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui dire, mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre à le regarder de cette façon.

Elle l'entendit lâcher un petit rire dans un souffle.

- **Il n'y pas de mal**, lui dit-il simplement avant de passer à côté d'elle, s'approchant de la table près de la fenêtre.

Il posa la lampe de chevet, attrapant sa chemise blanche soigneusement pliée sur la chaise et l'enfilant souplement.

**- J'avoue**, commença-t-il en plantant ses yeux bleus acérés dans ceux de la jeune femme statufiée à côté de la porte de la salle de bain, **que j'apprécie également la vue.**

Elle le regarda boutonner lentement sa chemise pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que ses mots ne commencent à avoir un impact dans son esprit.

« _Mais de quelle vue il parle ? »_ se demanda-t-elle bêtement avant de réaliser qu'il parlait de ses vêtements.

Détestant porter des pyjamas, Kathe dormait la plus part du temps en tee-shirt et petite culotte et cette nuit n'avait pas dérogé à la règle ! Habituellement, lorsque Loki se trouvait dans la chambre à son réveil, elle s'obligeait à enfiler son pantalon avant de s'extirper des draps. Mais cette fois, elle avait totalement zappé cette étape dans la panique de découvrir un pervers caché dans la salle de bain.

Inconsciemment, elle ramena ses mains sur ses jambes dénudées, tentant de les soustraire au regard perçant du Dieu, qui observait avec amusement son grain de peau se recouvrir de chair de poule alors qu'elle frissonnait de se trouver ainsi découverte.

- **C'est pas la peine de vous moquer**, finit-elle par lui dire, complètement gênée.

Elle traversa vivement la chambre pour récupérer son jean qui traînait près du lit, le moindre de ses gestes minutieusement observé par Loki qui imaginait ses cuisses nues à la place de celles qu'il avait eues la veille.

**- Mais je ne me moquais pas du tout,** lui répondit-il sérieusement tandis qu'elle le regardait une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Kathe lui renvoya un regard étrange mais c'est sans surprise qu'il la vit tout de même claquer la porte derrière elle.

Elle ne changerait jamais !

Le Dieu finit de s'habiller alors qu'il entendait le bruit de l'eau monter peu à peu à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Il se sentait tout de même plus calme que la veille : il n'avait pas été au bord de violer Kathe alors que celle-ci était à moitié déshabillée devant lui !

C'était déjà pas mal, même s'il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même tant son substitut à la jeune femme lui avait semblé dérisoire et, au final, totalement inutile.

Il pouvait au moins se satisfaire de réussir à garder son sang-froid !

Heureusement pour elle, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la peau de ses fines jambes hier soir parce qu'il aurait trop apprécié les toucher et plus encore… Mais aujourd'hui ça allait mieux, il respirait normalement et son rythme cardiaque n'avait pas dépassé ses limites habituelles lorsqu'il l'avait vu rougir, une victoire pour Loki, qui se sentait glisser, doucement mais sûrement, sur la mauvaise pente en compagnie de cette humaine.

Sous la douche, Kathe se fit une rapide toilette, s'obligeant à énumérer toutes les choses qui lui faudrait racheter pour se constituer un nouveau sac de voyage digne de ce nom.

Mais elle faisait surtout cela pour ne pas à avoir à penser au Dieu…

L'épisode de la veille était encore très vif dans son esprit et son sommeil avait été envahi de rêves étranges, qui avaient tous eut Loki comme sujet principal. Même dans ses songes les plus profonds, son inconscient trahissait ses frustrations, à tel point que la jeune femme avait presque pu sentir le parfum caractéristique de son compagnon de route inonder totalement son oxygène, lui embrumant l'esprit d'images plus érotiques les unes que les autres. Mais, Loki ne s'étant pas laissé dominer par ses pulsions, elle ne pouvait assumer ses désirs et encore moins y succomber si lui-même restait aussi froid que de la glace, le risque qu'il la plante de nouveau si elle tentait un « rapprochement » stratégique, était trop grand et trop vexant pour qu'elle réessaye.

Sans trop sans rendre compte, les pensées de la jeune femme se tournèrent peu à peu sur une façon plus ou moins habile de mettre Loki dans son lit, oubliant un moment que, jusqu'ici, elle avait surtout essayé de faire l'inverse ! Et l'affaire s'annonçait de plus en plus délicate…

Bizarrement, plus elle avait envie de lui et plus cela devenait difficile de l'approcher. Elle était complètement frustrée de le voir soudainement agir avec de bonnes manières à son égard, alors que jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais été un grand symbole de retenu. Elle avait tant espéré avoir un peu d'estime de la part du Dieu, et maintenant qu'il faisait mine de la considérer comme une personne, et non plus comme un outil, cela semblait avoir tué toute chance qu'ils aient, un jour, un quelconque moment de pure débauche. Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir laissé l'approcher d'un peu plus près.

Finalement, Kathe était complètement paumée. Son compagnon de route était si changeant, passant d'un extrême à l'autre, sans qu'elle ait le temps de cligner des yeux, qu'elle n'arrivait plus du tout à se situer. Il la critiquait et la complimentait de façon si anarchique qu'elle doutait à chaque instant du fond de ses pensées, inquiète de se voir rejeter au moindre faux pas.

Elle ne sortie de sa réflexion que lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus rien à faire dans la salle de bain. Inconsciemment, elle avait fini sa toilette, utilisant les produits mis à disposition par le motel et après s'être habillée et coiffée, elle s'était soudainement retrouvée perdue, n'ayant plus rien à faire. Agacée d'avoir laissé ses pensées dérivées encore une fois sur Loki, au détriment de son bien-être mental, Kathe se regarda longuement dans le miroir avant de se décider à rejoindre la chambre.

Ils allaient reprendre la route et très bientôt, il leur faudrait infiltrer la base secrète du Shield pour y dérober l'Énergie Noire. Et même si elle ne se faisait plus trop d'illusion quant à la réussite totale et sans casse de cette quête, elle s'obligeait à se concentrer sur son rôle dans cette histoire et aux responsabilités que cela apportait.

Consciente que sa vie était toujours en jeu et qu'elle était, encore et toujours, une otage, la jeune femme se remémora ses ambitions premières pour ne pas se perdre elle-même quand tout s'écroulera pour de bon.

« _I__l va partir, c'est ça qu'il veut _! _Il ne faut surtout pas que je l'oublie !_ »

Loki était un Dieu et elle, une humaine. Son humanité et la sauvegarde de sa planète devaient rester ses seuls objectifs et qu'importe si elle devait passer à côté de l'amour de sa vie.

« _Franchement, question malheur__,__ t__'__es plus à ça près__ ! A__lors __courage ma fille__ ! »_ se sermonna-t-elle pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Son regard fut attiré par la lueur violette de la relique, pendue autour de son cou, que le reflet du miroir lui renvoyait, lui rappelant que son humanité devait rester sa priorité absolue parce qu'elle portait un grand pouvoir. Et, même si la jeune femme se retenait difficilement de la jeter dans le premier caniveau venu, elle ne pouvait laisser Loki avoir main mise sur ses pulsions ou tout autre chose qui pourrait lui faire péter un plomb et détruire la planète avec toute l'Energie Noire retenue dans le bijou. Dorénavant, elle se comporterait de façon exemplaire, pour en finir au plus vite !

Fière de ses réflexion et certaine de réussir à garder ses distances émotionnelles avec l'homme qu'elle accompagnait, Kathe rangea la relique sous ses vêtements et sortit tranquillement de la salle de bain.

Loki semblait plus ou moins calme et, malgré sa tentative de l'assommer à coup de lampe de chevet à son réveil, il était resté aussi courtois que la veille. La jeune femme savait que cette journée passerait en douceur, dans une relative bonne humeur.

« _Autant en profiter pour__me comporter__, moi aussi, __un peu plus calmement__ »_ finit-elle par se dire en croisant le regard bleu vif du Dieu, qui l'attendait bien sagement, adossé près de la fenêtre.

- **On y va ?** lui demanda-t-elle naturellement, partant s'asseoir sur le lit pour enfiler ses baskets.

**- Si ça te convient.**

Elle ne fuyait pas son regard et elle se permit même d'étirer ses lèvres en un petit sourire apaisé lorsqu'il lui répondit.

Elle ne lui répondit rien, secrètement amusée qu'ils en soient arrivés là.

Il y a quelques jours encore, elle n'aurait jamais cru possible que leur relation évolue à ce point. Elle avait finalement réussi à garder son sang-froid, se jurant de ne plus oublier son humanité face au charme du Dieu, et Loki ne semblait plus lui vouloir aucun mal.

« _Que demande le peuple ? »_ ironisa-t-elle intérieurement avant d'attraper les clefs de la chambre, posées sur la table de nuit, pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle fit une petite pause devant le montant en bois, se retournant vers son compagnon de route pour l'interroger du regard avant de sortir. Dès qu'elle le vit bouger, poussant sur son dos coller au mur pour se redresser, elle tourna la poignée et s'extirpa une bonne fois pour toute de cette chambre d'hôtel et du souvenir enflammé qui y était né et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Elle le laissa sortir et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle ferma la porte à clef avant de s'avancer tranquillement le long du balcon pour rejoindre l'escalier en béton.

Loki ne faisait, jusque-là, aucun commentaire et au final, il préférait garder sa langue dans sa poche pour ne pas prendre le risque d'assombrir la bonne humeur de la jeune femme. Satisfait de la découvrir tout aussi détachée que lui des événements de la veille, le Dieu avait rapidement compris, en voyant son air détendu, qu'elle resterait aussi distante que lui et que, malgré la relation plus respectueuse qui semblait les lier à présent, il pouvait compter sur elle et son caractère pour leur éviter de tomber dans un échange charnelle qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux, pour elle comme pour lui.

Les choses semblaient toujours plus ou moins faciles avec la jeune femme, et même s'il leur arrivait souvent de se battre, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle afin de l'aider à récupérer l'Énergie Noire pour qu'il puisse s'échapper de la Terre. Sans qu'elle ne se laisse jamais charmer par ses airs de séducteur, elle semblait réellement vouloir l'aider et il ne pouvait que la respecter pour ça et aller même jusqu'à lui faire confiance.

**-**** Je peux avoir un peu d'argent ?** demanda soudainement la jeune femme alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. **Je voudrais voir s'il n'y a pas quelque trucs à grignoter à l'office, j'en ****profiterais**** pour rendre les clefs, vous pouvez aller m'attendre dans la voiture. ****Je ne serais**** pas longue, promis.**

**- Très bien.** dit-il, en faisant apparaître un billet de deux-cent dollars entre ses doigts pour ensuite le lui tendre.

Elle l'attrapa vivement pour le palper dans tous les sens, le levant bien haut devant ses yeux pour regarder la lumière du soleil le transpercer.

**- J'n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous puissiez faire ça ! C'est complètement dingue, on dirait un vrai !**

La remarque de la jeune femme fit sourire Loki qui se contenta de hausser des épaules, comprenant très bien son ébahissement. Beaucoup de magicien dans l'Univers s'étaient retrouvés à avoir de gros problèmes en utilisant ainsi de la fausse monnaie crée par la magie et qui n'avait, bien entendu, aucune valeur. Le billet disparaît quelques jours après mais ils seraient déjà très loin et les humains étaient tellement bête, que Loki ne craignait pas d'utiliser ce pouvoir sur cette planète. Il comprenait que Kathe puisse lui envier sa magie pour faire apparaître de l'argent, son monde était régit par ses billets verts et il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en dépenser autant. Venant d'une famille royale, il se mouvait avec aisance dans le luxe et l'abondance, mais Kathe n'avait pas cette désinvolture, il l'avait tout de suite remarqué.

**- Je ****t'attends**** dans la voiture****, **lança-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, pour ensuite s'éloigner tranquillement vers le parking.

La jeune femme lui fit un rapide mouvement de tête avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos et c'est tranquillement qu'elle passa de l'autre côté de l'escalier en béton pour rejoindre l'office d'accueil du motel.

Elle arriva rapidement devant la petit loge partiellement vitrée, cachée dans l'angle mort du bâtiment, et avant même d'être entrée, elle repéra la femme derrière l'immense comptoir qui séparait la petite salle en deux et resta une seconde scotchée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

La gérante de l'hôtel, debout sur une chaise, lui tournait le dos. Elle tendait ses bras au maximum pour tenter d'accrocher une guirlande d'un rouge vif, au mur. Quand la clochette de la porte d'entrée résonna, elle se retourna tout sourire vers la jeune femme et elle resta elle-même un moment étonnée devant l'air que Kathe lui renvoyait.

**- Mademoiselle**** ?**l'appela-t-elle pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

Kathe reprit légèrement contenance et elle lâcha la guirlande rouge vif du regard pour se fixer sur la femme.

**-****Heu...**** J****e viens rendre les clefs****, **dit-elle simplement, en relevant les clefs devant elle pour qu'elles soient bien visibles.

**-Ha**** !****Oui,**** oui****,**** bien ****sûr. J****e vous en ****prie entrez !** répondit aussitôt la gérante.

Kathe s'approcha doucement du comptoir afin d'y déposer les clefs pendant que la femme descendait de sa chaise. Lorsque ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol, elle attrapa vivement un énorme cahier qu'elle déposa près des clefs sur le comptoir.

**-****Quel numéro**** ?** demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme, qui ne répondit rien, ses yeux de nouveau braqués sur les quelques décorations déjà installées dans l'office. **Mademoiselle**** ?** l'appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle la vit cligner des yeux deux ou trois fois, avant de réussir à se détacher du spectacle avec un petit rire nerveux.

**-****Excusez-moi, **lui dit-elle, **c'est simplement que je n'****ai**** plus aucune notion du temps et je ne ****m'attendais**** pas du tout à ce que noël soit pour bientôt.**

La gérante lui rendit son sourire.

**- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est moi qui m'y prends vraiment tôt, j'adore noël !**

Kathe la trouva marrante et malgré sa quarantaine passée, la femme avait l'âme d'une enfant sur son visage.

**- Al****ors, quel**** numéro de chambre**** ?** lui demanda-t-elle encore, tout sourire.

**- La 39.**

La gérante ouvrit le cahier à la bonne page pour y noter rapidement quelques chiffres, elle le retourna ensuite vers Kathe, en lui demandant une signature à côté du montant à payer, et c'est sans réfléchir que la jeune femme gribouilla son nom de famille avant de repérer dans un coin de la loge un énorme frigo réfrigéré avec boissons et sandwichs.

**- Je vais vous prendre des boissons aussi,** informa-t-elle la gérante.

Cette dernière lui fit un léger signe de tête en souriant, tandis qu'elle rangeait le cahier et les clefs de la chambre sous le comptoir, lâchant un instant Kathe du regard. Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa tâche, la gérante releva des sourcils étonnés devant la vision de la jeune femme revenant les bras chargés de bouteilles d'eau et de quelques sandwichs.

**- Vous partez en expédition ?**

Kathe haussa des épaules avant de répondre.

**-J'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire et les fast-foods se font rares dans le coin.**

**-Ça****,**** je vous le ****fait ne pas dire !**** Y a pas ****grand-chose dans la région !**** À part Roswell à quelque****s**** kilomètre****s**** d'ici, qui nous amène chaque jour un peu p****lus d'illuminés qui croient dur**** co****mme fer à l'existence des extra****terrestre**** et à un complot gouvernemental**** !** Rigola-t-elle avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux**.****J****e vous ****mets****tout ça dans un sac ?**

Kathe retint difficilement un sourire narquois d'élargir ses lèvres, amusée au possible de s'être retrouvée à connaître quelques secrets gouvernementaux habituellement bien gardés, comme par exemple, l'existence du Shield ou mieux encore l'existence d'extraterrestres comme Loki, les chitauris ou encore les démons ! Vaste programme donc, que cette gérante du motel n'imaginait absolument pas possible, se moquant de ces « illuminés » qui, comme Kathe, connaissaient peut être la vérité.

**-Oui****,**** s'il-vous-plai****t**, lui répondit-elle poliment sans faire la moindre remarque sur les extraterrestres.

Elle regarda un moment les guirlandes vertes et rouges à moitié accrochées sur les étagères derrière le comptoir et c'est quand la femme eut presque fini d'emballer ses bouteilles d'eau dans un sac en papier kraft, qu'elle repéra les paires de lunettes de soleil, posées sur l'une d'entre elles.

**-****Dites****, je pourrais voir vos lunettes ?** demanda-t-elle en montrant l'étagère du doigt.

La gérante répondit par l'affirmative avant de déplacer le sac sur le comptoir afin d'avoir assez de d'espace pour y déposer le grand plateau de tissu, sur lequel étaient alignées plusieurs paires de lunettes de différentes tailles.

Kathe repéra instantanément la paire qu'elle désirait et, sans réfléchir, elle l'attrapa pour la mettre sur son nez.

**- Elles vous vont ****vraiment ****bien, **la complimenta la femme derrière son comptoir**. Vous les prenez ?**

**-Oui, je vais les prendre.**

La jeune femme était contente, elle détestait conduire dans le désert sans lunettes de soleil et cette paire, qui imitait à merveille le style aviateur qu'elle adorait, était parfaite pour elle. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle arrêta la gérante lorsque celle-ci fit mine de ranger le plateau de tissu sur l'étagère.

**-****Attendez, je …**, commença-t-elle, pas très sûre.

Une idée totalement saugrenue venait de pointer le bout de son nez et, alors qu'elle relevait ses toutes nouvelles lunettes sur sa tête pour mieux regarder celles encore sur le plateau, elle se mit à les détailler une par une en méditant sur le degré de sa folie. Elle avait envie d'en acheter une paire pour Loki, ça l'amusait de l'imaginer avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et, en même temps, elle était sûre qu'il apprécierait beaucoup l'utilité de la chose. Lui qui détestait la lumière et qui passait son temps à plisser nerveusement les yeux quand ils roulaient à découvert en plein jour, afin de distinguer le décor les entourant malgré la vive lumière du soleil qui se reflétait à l'infini sur le sable du désert, il allait adorer ! Et puis Kathe était convaincue qu'il finirait par lui dérober les siennes si elle ne lui ramenait pas une paire.

C'est sur cette dernière réflexion qu'elle décida d'en choisir une pour Loki, et non parce qu'une petite voix tout au fond d'elle lui soufflait d'offrir quelque chose au Dieu afin qu'il se souvienne d'elle, bien après son départ de la Terre.

**- Je vais prendre ****celle-là**** aussi****,**lança-t-elle enfin, en arrêtant son choix sur un modèle presque identique au sien, mais d'une taille légèrement plus grande.

**- Ce sera tout**** ?** demanda la femme, qui s'attendait presque à la voir choisir encore autre chose.

**- Oui, merci****,**répondit la jeune femme dans un petit sourire en sortant le billet de sa poche.** Vous pouvez garder la monnaie.**

La gérante fit une drôle de tête en dépliant le billet de deux-cent dollars après que Kathe lui ait dit de garder la monnaie.

**- Vous êtes sûre ?**

**- Parfaitement,** lui dit Kathe en glissant une branche de la paire de lunettes, qu'elle venait d'acheter pour Loki, dans le col de son pull. **Vous n'avez qu'à acheter d'autre****s**** décoration****s**** de noël, j'aime beaucoup la façon dont vous avez commencé à décorer, c'est très jolie.**

**- Merci, **lui lança la gérante, un large sourire sur le visage.

Après avoir remis ses propres lunettes de soleil sur son nez, Kathe lui rendit son sourire avec plaisir. Elle attrapa ses sacs, enroulant ses deux bras autour, et c'est en remerciant très poliment la femme derrière son comptoir qu'elle sortit de l'office en poussant délicatement la porte vitrée du bout du pied.

Durant les quelques mètres qui la ramenèrent au 4x4 noir garé sur le parking, Kathe regrettait déjà son impulsion. Pour quelqu'un qui cherchait à garder quoi qu'il arrive ses distances avec Loki, elle avait fait fort en lui achetant un cadeau et même si elle pouvait au moins considérer ce cadeau comme très utile, sa soudaine délicatesse à son égard réduisait à néant toute sa belle doctrine intérieure.

« _Toutes ces minutes perdues à essayer de me convaincre que j'avais le contrôle..._» se lamenta-t-elle, en approchant lentement de la voiture, ses yeux se fixant d'eux même dans le regard de glace de son compagnon, qui l'attendait adossé contre le véhicule. « _...__Alors que t__'__es déjà foutue__,__ ma pauvre fille !_ »

**- Jolie****s**** lunettes,** la complimenta aussitôt Loki en lui ouvrant la portière arrière du véhicule, sur laquelle il s'était adossé.

Kathe lâcha un petit rire, le frôlant de très près avec un sang froid extrême pour aller caler ses sacs derrière le siège conducteur.

**- J'étais sûr****e**** qu****e vous aimeriez**** !** répondit-elle en se redressant après avoir attrapé une bouteille d'eau qu'elle commençait à dévisser pour l'ouvrir.

La situation l'amusait beaucoup parce qu'avec ses lunettes de soleil aux verres teintés qui empêchaient le Dieu de voir ses yeux, Kathe pouvait le regarder à sa guise malgré le bouleversement intérieur de se sentir immanquablement glisser vers tous les dangers que représentait cet homme.

Prenant tous son temps, elle porta la bouteille à sa bouche tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait presque pas bougé, et restait près d'elle, une main posée sur la portière du véhicule, cherchant ses yeux à travers les lunettes, en vain. Kathe regarda son regard bleu vif se poser sur la paire qu'elle portait au col de son pull et il attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse de boire pour lui poser la question qu'elle attendait. Mutine, elle fit plusieurs fois mine de finir avant de se remettre à boire doucement, un sourire mal caché sur le bord de ses lèvres. Au fond, elle commençait à en avoir marre d'être toujours sur le qui-vive et, même si cette paire de lunette qu'elle destinait à Loki, pesait presque plus lourd que la relique autour de son cou, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation comique.

Loki remarqua très rapidement qu'elle se jouait de lui mais il resta tout de même patient, n'ouvrant la bouche que lorsqu'elle referma enfin la bouteille d'eau dans un sourire. Il trouvait étrange de ne pas distinguer ses yeux noirs et tout ce qu'ils laissaient transparaître, l'obligeant à s'accrocher à ses lèvres rondes qui lui souriaient pour tenter de la déchiffrer.

**- Et ça, c'est pour qui ?** lui demanda-t-il enfin en pointant la paire de lunettes du menton.

Elle haussa des épaules, se glissant encore une fois sur le siège arrière du véhicule pour y déposer sa bouteille d'eau et attraper un sandwich. Elle se retourna vers lui, posant sa main libre sur la portière afin de la refermer.

**- ****Je ne sais**** pas trop****…** lui dit-elle enfin, le forçant à lâcher la portière, qui claqua doucement en se refermant.

Voulant à tout prix garder son sérieux assez longtemps pour tirer parti de la situation, Kathe lui passa devant sans un regard de plus, allant s'installer derrière son volant avec calme. Elle lui ferma presque la porte au nez et elle dut se mordre la joue lorsqu'elle vit son air se crisper sur un sourire en coin qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ravaler. Se retenant de rire, la jeune femme mit sa ceinture et ouvrit l'emballage de son sandwich afin de le manger en conduisant, en attendant aussi sagement que possible qu'il s'installe près d'elle. Elle sursauta, à la limite de perdre son précieux petit déjeuner des mains, lorsque le moteur du 4x4 se mit à vrombir alors qu'il attrapait seulement la poignée de la portière. Loki s'assit calmement sur son siège avec, cette fois, un sourire bien marqué au coin des lèvre, qu'il n'essayait plus du tout de cacher après l'avoir vu bondir sur son siège.

**-Alors**, demanda-t-il encore, **cette deu****xième paire, elle est pour qui ?**

Kathe hésita rien qu'une seconde avant de finalement lui avouer la vérité.

**- Elle est pour**** vous, **dit-elle, avant de mordre une première bouchée dans son sandwich tandis qu'elle reprenait doucement la route en sortant du parking pour rejoindre l'immense étendue de bitume qui traversait le désert.

Elle le vit tendre une main vers elle pour qu'elle lui donne son cadeau mais elle refusa dans un mouvement de tête négatif.

**- Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous la donner.**

**-****Et pourquoi donc ? **lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

**- Et bi****en, **lui répondit-elle, se mordant la langue,** c****'est bientôt noël, une fête humaine durant laquelle les gens s'offrent des cadeaux, **expliqua-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'il l'ignorait. **E****t je vous ****aurais**** bien o****ffert ces lunettes comme cadeau**** de noël****,**** mais j'ai peur de vous vexer en vous ****r****abaissant à des p****ratiques culturelles cent pour cent humaines.**

Devant le regard noir qu'il lui renvoya, elle mordit à pleine bouche dans son sandwich pour ne pas exploser de rire. Elle pouvait compter sur ses lunettes, visées sur son nez, pour cacher son hilarité intérieure, ses lèvres frémissants à peine de le voir se raidir d'agacement à côté d'elle alors qu'elle continuait de manger tranquillement d'une main, conduisant de l'autre sur la route éternellement droite et désertique, semblant de pas faire attention à son énervement.

**- Qu'****est-ce**** que tu veux ?**demanda-t-il durement, l'air très sérieux et semblant déjà comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« _Et bi__e__n, il ne passe pas par quatre chemin__s ! »_ se dit-elle avant d'ajouter tout haut, d'un air mielleux à souhait.

**- Mais rien du tout ! À noël, on offre sans rien attendre en retour ! Mais c'est à vous de décider si, oui ou non, vous voulez ces lunettes et ainsi participer à cette fête humaine.**

Elle l'entendit grogner et n'y pouvant plus, elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, le découvrant les bras croisés de mécontentement, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

**- Je ne participe pas aux cultes humains**** !** dit-il catégoriquement.

**-****Très bien**** !**répondit simplement la jeune femme, qui était tout de même un peu déçue de voir le débat clos aussi rapidement.

Mais son petit doigt lui souffla que ce n'était pas encore fini lorsqu'elle l'entendit soupirer fortement et bouger sur son siège pour se caler différemment.

**- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?**

**- Mais rien du tout !**répondit-elle en riant, avant d'ajouter, espiègle, **je souhaiter****ai****s**** juste que vous participiez à la fête de noël avec moi, en acceptant cette paire de lunette**** ! Rien de plus !**

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour accepter, de mauvaise grâce, quand Kathe flaira son mouvement et lui coupa presque la parole.

**- Mais...****,**appuya-t-elle longuement avant d'enchaîner,** je ne ****dirai**** pas non pour un compliment ou deux sur les humains et leur fête ****« trop géniale »**** qui permet d'avoir des cadeaux gr****atis !**

**-****C'est mon argent qui ****a ****permi****s**** d'acheter ****c****es lunettes de soleil**** !** rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, agacé d'être la cible des moqueries de la jeune femme alors qu'il voulait plus que tout, essayer ces étranges lunettes qui semblait cachées la lumière du soleil et qu'il voyait pour la première fois d'aussi près.

**- C'est l'intention qui compte**** !**répliqua la jeune femme, sans perdre son air taquin tout en enfournant le dernier morceau de son sandwich dans sa bouche,** et sans moi vous n'auriez mê****me pas eu**** l****'idée d'en acheter une paire !**

Elle rit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il grogna un peu plus fort, ravie de le pousser à bout. Elle attendit bien sagement que Loki se monte la tête tout seul, froissant doucement l'emballage de son déjeuner dans sa main pour ensuite le glisser dans sa portière et reprendre le volant à deux mains en accélérant un peu plus.

**- Très bien !** s'exclama soudainement le Dieu. **J'avoue que les humains ont ****le don**** d****'inventer des objets pratiques !****Là-dessus****,****vous êtes plutôt ...**

Ne le voyant pas finir, Kathe se permit de le l'encourager un peu, toute proche d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle voulait.

**- Oui ?**

Loki se renfrogna encore plus, agacé de se faire piéger de la sorte. Les lunettes n'étaient qu'une carotte le forçant à avouer l'impensable.

**- Vous êtes plutôt intelligent****s****...**, dit-il enfin d'une voix sombre, avant de tout de même ajouter, **... pour des humains****…**

Kathe laissa son fou rire exploser pour de bon devant ces mots, qui paraissaient être arrachés dans d'horribles souffrances. Elle se laissa secouer au rythme de ses rires, essuyant même une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil tant elle riait, extrêmement satisfaite d'être la première personne à entendre Loki complimenter l'espèce humaine.

**- Contente ?** lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle se calma un peu, riant toujours autant mais de façon beaucoup plus légère et détendue.

**-Oui, très !** lui répondit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire tout en décrochant la paire de lunette de son col. **Joyeux noël !**ajouta-t-elle, toute mielleuse, pour se moquer encore un peu.

Le Dieu grogna une nouvelle fois de mécontentement mais attrapa d'un geste vif l'objet pour ne pas laisser le temps à Kathe de se rétracter, demandant un autre compliment sur son espèce, qui lui arracherait la gorge une nouvelle fois. Tout de même un peu étonné de s'être fait manipuler de la sorte pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, il plaça les lunettes sur son nez droit sans plus faire le moindre commentaire, malgré son sourire en coin devant le rire léger de Kathe qui ne voulait plus cesser.

La jeune femme le trouvait vraiment sexy avec ces lunettes de soleil et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son hilarité, amusée au possible d'avoir une relation aussi proche avec cet homme à l'allure de mannequin, qui en aurait fait baver plus d'une !

Consciente d'être la seule sur cette planète à pouvoir se vanter d'être toujours en vie et intacte même après s'être moquée de lui de la sorte, Kathe se réjouissait de posséder cet étrange privilège, sans avoir jamais à craindre pour sa sécurité.

Elle, l'humaine, la fille banale et un peu faiblarde, venait de réussir, là où tant d'autres semblaient avoir échoué avant elle, obligeant Loki à reconnaître la valeur de l'espèce humaine.

« _Un vrai miracle de noë__l !_» ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser, en partant dans un nouvel éclat de rire sous le regard surpris de son compagnon de route.

Fin chapitre 20.


	21. Chapter 21

Hé non, je ne suis pas morte ! Et je n'ai pas non plus abandonné cette fic ( Jamais !... pour ceux qui se poserait la question : p)

Alors voilà, ma correctrice est actuellement en week end, mais comme j'ai reçu bon nombre de reviews me demandant la suite rapidement je préfère poster le chap tout de suite et **non corrigé** pour ne pas vous faire souffrir plus longtemps. Pardon pour cette attente interminable mais j'ai carrément ré-écrit ce chapitre deux fois ( 37 pages !) parce que je mettais complètement perdus dans l'histoire -_-''''''

Nous sommes le 19 du mois et comme vous me demandez tous une date de parution **j'ai décidé de poster tous les 19 du mois.** Je prend large pour ne pas prendre de retard ( étant bien incapable de vous dire combien de temps je met pour écrire un chap tant c'est variable ) et même si je pense que certain seront déçut de devoir attendre autant de temps pour un nouveau chap dites vous au moins que vous n'aurez plus à regardé votre boite mail dix fois dans la journée ; p

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient et n'oubliez surtout pas que je finirait cette fic quoi qu'il arrive ( j'peu pas jouer ma conna**/se en abandonnant avant d'avoir écrit une fin ! )

Peace et surtout bonne lecture.

Chapitre 21

Bien calée au fond de son siège, une jambe dépassant négligemment à l'extérieur par la portière ouverte, Kathe mâchait tranquillement son chewing-gum tout en regardant Loki faire des gestes étranges, à quelques mètres du 4x4. Elle releva, une nouvelle fois, un sourcil perplexe, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, devant le spectacle qu'il lui offrait depuis quelques minutes. Il semblait indifférent à la chaleur insupportable du soleil malgré son sombre costume de Dieu.

Ayant quitté ses lunettes de soleil, il gardait les yeux fermés et ne cessait de tourner en rond, foulant le sable brun pour y tracer un large cercle d'à peu près deux mètres de diamètre. Il bougeait étrangement ses mains pâles devant lui, dans une légère danse rythmée de claquement de doigts à des intervalles parfaitement régulier, que la jeune femme s'amusait à compter. Loki murmurait des incantations incompréhensibles afin de créer un portail de téléportation.

L'exercice était très difficile et Kathe ravalait tant bien que mal quelques remarques moqueuses sur sa façon de faire de la magie après qu'il lui ait répété cent fois de ne surtout pas le déranger. Même son chewing-gum, qu'elle mâchait de plus en plus frénétiquement, n'arrivait à calmer la vague d'hilarité qui lui montait doucement au nez et, inconsciemment, sa jambe, à moitié calée dans le vide, commença à vivement se balancer tandis qu'elle continuait à fixer Loki.

Avec lui, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais ! Même plantés au milieu d'une immense étendue de sable et de pierre, à des kilomètres de la route la plus proche, sans rien d'autre que le Dieu pour la distraire, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait bien et pas le moins du monde agacée par toutes ces heures silencieuses qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ce silence, qui autrefois la glaçait, la rassurait presque aujourd'hui et elle ne prenait même plus la peine d'allumer la radio pour le combler, simplement satisfaite d'être auprès de Loki et totalement insouciante de ce qui se tramait réellement sous ses yeux. Qu'il soit en train de créer un portail de téléportation, après qu'ils aient tournés autour de la base secrète - perdue dans le désert - sur des miles et des miles pendant près de deux jours, pour l'infiltrer et voler une chose dont elle ne devrait même pas connaître l'existence, l'inquiétait que très peu !

Pour l'instant, elle se limitait à la conduite du 4x4 et à la transmission de l'Énergie. Le reste du temps, Kathe était bien trop occupée à garder bien sagement ses pulsions de dépravée pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autres ! Ses craintes pour la planète, pour le Shield ou pour sa propre sécurité, semblaient si futiles comparé à ce désir brûlant, qui la clouait presque sur place quand il ne lui courait pas dans les veines, qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à y penser et encore moins à s'inquiéter. À des kilomètres de la réalité et de ses obligations, elle se sentait remontée à bloc et emplie d'une allégresse quasi infinie. Même si elle ne pouvait nier que sa frustration sexuelle restait le principal moteur de cette puissante vague de vitalité intérieur, qui la submergeait sans discontinuer, elle savourait néanmoins sa bonne humeur avec plaisir et insouciance, avant l'inévitable saturation.

Parce qu'elle allait craquer…

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, elle le sentait monter en elle, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la relique, qui reposait bien sagement sur son cœur. Elle crevait d'une irrésistible envie charnelle, frustrée au possible de n'avoir eut droit à aucun autre rapprochement, quel qu'il soit, avec Loki depuis qu'il l'avait prise par la gorge. Depuis cet « incident », le Dieu était resté très courtois et les deux derniers échanges d'Énergie Noire s'étaient passés dans un calme olympien, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne perde le contrôle. Ils l'avaient fait dans la voiture, ne se touchant que d'une main et du bout des doigts pour être, l'un comme l'autre, sûr de ne rien commettre d'irréparable. Passant le plus clair de leur temps dans la voiture, ils étaient constamment seuls et cette relation très bizarre qu'ils entretenaient maintenant les vouaient à prendre garde aux moindres mouvements de l'autre, aux moindres souffles ou regards qui auraient trahis l'agitation qui les parcourait, entraînant certainement une réaction en chaîne qui, une fois lancée, ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Kathe était plus que prête à passer le cap, consciente qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Qu'ils réussissent ou qu'ils se fassent arrêter, ils seraient immanquablement séparés. La jeune femme pouvait presque entendre le « tic-tac » des secondes qui lui restaient à être auprès de Loki. Ce temps défilant bien trop vite à son goût pour résonner tel un glas sinistre dans ses oreilles et semblant lui hurler : « Dépêche-toi ! ».

Mais Loki gardait une distance plus que respectable avec elle. Même ses moqueries semblaient plus douces, affranchies de tout sous-entendus et toujours très loin de tout sujet tabou, tel que le physique de la jeune femme ou sa façon de continuer à rougir devant ses légers sourires en coin qu'il retenait très mal ces derniers temps. Il gardait son éternel sang-froid et Kathe, comme une petite pucelle, continuait à se demander bêtement ce qu'elle devait faire pour être plus féminine et attirer son regard de la façon dont elle le voudrait vraiment.

Seulement, en dehors de leurs petits craquages lors de certaines transmissions faites en catastrophe, il ne semblait pas aussi tiraillé qu'elle par cette frustration...

Elle rageait d'être, encore une fois, la plus atteinte des deux.

Il devenait de plus en plus vital pour la jeune femme d'avoir le Dieu tout contre elle, et en elle, avant qu'ils ne soient séparés à jamais par ce destin chaotique qui semblait lui coller à la peau. Il le fallait, elle en était absolument convaincue, mais Loki restait un homme sombre et à l'humeur quasi incompréhensible, pouvant exploser d'une colère noire si elle faisait mine de s'approcher. Alors elle n'osait rien faire de très concret.

Elle s'évertuait seulement à rester parfaite pour attirer ce regard bleu glacé, désespérant de le voir totalement indifférent à ses efforts de limiter la cigarette ou d'être toujours parfaitement propre sur elle, passant des minutes interminables dans la salle de bain. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir mauvaise haleine, ou quoi que ce soir d'autre de dérangeant, qui aurait put l'empêcher d'approcher un peu plus prés. Bien que l'étrange pouvoir de la relique limite ses conditions humaines au strict minimum, au point qu'en trois jours elle n'avait pas spécialement eut besoin de prendre une douche ou de se laver les dents, Kathe se refusait à faire des expériences sur son hygiène corporelle qui auraient vite fait de foutre en l'air toutes ses chances avec son compagnon de route. Il était déjà assez agacé par les humains en général et était tellement parfait à côté d'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait se risquer à paraître négligée. Elle devait être parfaite, aussi parfaite que possible malgré les images qu'elle se faisait de toutes les déesses avec qui Loki avait fait l'amour avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Non seulement Kathe les imaginait par centaines mais surtout elle les voyait toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et très loin de la jeune femme sur l'échelle de la perfection.

Ça l'angoissait de plus en plus, affolée de se retrouver nue sous les yeux acérés de cet homme qui l'impressionnait déjà bien assez tout en restant habillée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle regardait sans vraiment le voir, Loki et son étrange danse tout en gonflant machinalement son chewing-gum en une grosse bulle rose. Totalement inconsciente de la soudaine immobilité du Dieu, Kathe se demandait - dans une réflexion très profonde et très sérieuse - si les déesses sur Asgard avaient, elle aussi, de la cellulite, tout en gonflant de plus en plus sa bulle qui, après avoir atteint une taille respectable, éclata brusquement en la faisant violemment sursauter sur son siège.

Se reprenant, elle remarqua l'immobilité de Loki, qui la regardait en fronçant très légèrement les yeux sous la lumière vive du soleil et qui soupira bruyamment lorsqu'elle lui souffla un très faible « **D****ésolée ». **Elle recula au fond de son siège, ravie de pouvoir cacher son malaise derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Le Dieu claqua une dernière fois des doigts et, alors qu'il avait pris place au centre du cercle, une étincelle arc-en-ciel jaillit pour la première fois de ses mains depuis le début de son incantation. La jeune femme eut un peu de mal à distinguer le rai de lumière qui bougea à toute vitesse pour courir tout autour de Loki, en suivant parfaitement le tracé du cercle magique.

Ce fut finit plus vite que ça n'avait commencé et la lumière arc-en-ciel, déjà difficile à voir en plein jour, disparût très rapidement sous le regard curieux de Kathe qui voyait Loki revenir tranquillement vers le 4x4.

**- C'est terminé ? **demanda-t-elle aussitôt en tentant d'enlever les quelques morceaux de chewing-gum rose collés à ses lèvres.

**- Oui,** répondit-il simplement, jetant un regard désapprobateur, à elle et son bonbon, lorsqu'il arriva près de la portière ouverte de la jeune femme. **Mais ta « chose » a bien failli me déconcentrer.**

**- Vraiment désolée,** répéta encore une fois la jeune femme, légèrement mal à l'aise de pas avoir réussi à rester tranquille, rien qu'une seconde.

Prenant conscience de sa jambe qui ne cessait de battre l'air en un geste frénétique de refoulement, elle se redressa pour reprendre une assise plus droite, rangeant cette jambe qui trahissait la tension de son corps en quasi harmonie avec la mastication de son chewing-gum. Cette « chose » comme Loki l'appelait, le dépassait totalement et il l'avait regardé le mâcher avec aberration, n'arrivant pas à comprendre l'utilité d'un bonbon qui ne s'avale jamais. Quand elle était revenue de ses courses, pour s'acheter un nouveau sac de voyage, elle lui avait proposé d'en prendre un. Mais il avait beau la regarder avec exaspération quand elle mâchait un peu trop bruyamment, il préférait ça à l'odeur insupportable qu'elle laissait dans la voiture en fumant ces immondes cigarettes, alors il ne disait rien, ravalant ses moqueries de la voir mâcher du vent pendant des heures.

« _Les humains font vraiment des choses stupides_ » se dit-il en contournant le 4x4 pour aller ouvrir la portière côté passager, s'installant souplement sur son siège.

**- Je crois qu'on est bon pour aujourd'hui,** dit-il en allumant le moteur d'un claquement de doigts négligé qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la jeune femme.

Kathe ferma rapidement sa portière et, après avoir bouclé sa ceinture de sécurité elle suivit instinctivement les traces de roues laissées par leur voiture, encore visibles sur sable, pour rejoindre la route.

**-** **J'aimerais revoir quelques détails avec toi, **continua-t-il**, mais je pense qu'on est prêt pour demain soir.**

**- Pour infiltrer la base du Shield, vous voulez dire ?** s'informa bêtement Kathe qui, sans surprise, entendit Loki lui répondre par l'affirmative.

« _Demain soir »_ se dit-elle, fixant attentivement le sol sablonneux qui ne facilitait pas sa conduite malgré les roues puissantes de son 4x4.

Heureusement pour elle que l'exercice lui demandait autant de concentration car, sans quoi, elle aurait fortement soupiré d'impatience face aux milliers de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête, paniquée à l'idée de voir son temps rétrécir immanquablement, tel un compte à rebours infernal.

Mais au fond, elle ne faisait que du sur place et depuis tout ce temps elle commençait presque à connaître la chanson, de ses sentiments en pagaille, par cœur et elle commençait à être trop épuisé moralement par sa frustration pour continuer à perdre son énergie pour de « bonnes résolutions » qu'elle finirait tôt ou tard à mettre au placard. Le charme ténébreux de son compagnon de route était trop irrésistible, même pour elle et son habituelle ténacité à rester à bonne distance, et elle désirait plus que tout se perdre avec lui dans un moment de pure extase, et ce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**- Il va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord sur la marche à suivre**, lui dit-il.

**- Ah bon ? **s'étonna-t-elle, surprise qu'il lui demande son avis alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment commencé à s'intéresser à la mission.

**- Une fois là-bas il ne faudra en aucun cas s'écarter du plan. Je veux être sûr que tu ne feras pas n'importe quoi !**

« _Évidemment »_ pensa-t-elle en ronchonnant légèrement, plus pour la forme que par mécontentement de se voir une nouvelle fois sous-estimée.

Loki, à peine ballotté par les brusques secousses du 4x4, ouvrit la boite à gants pour y attraper sa paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il glissa doucement sur son nez,

**- Ne le prends pas mal, Katherine. Mais tout va se passer très vite et tu n'auras que peu de temps pour sortir de là. Il va falloir que tu agisses vite et bien. Il faut qu'on en discute.**

Elle était un peu étonnée par son ton sérieux mais l'idée était logique et elle ne pouvait qu'être satisfaite qu'il ait au moins pensé à elle.

**- Je suis d'accord,** répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil et les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le coin du visage. **Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?**

La jeune femme se vit offrir un sourire en coin bien marquée de la part du Dieu, qui s'amusait de la voir si insouciante. Ils allaient s'infiltrer dans un lieu hautement sécurisé et très dangereux, mais apparemment elle ne s'en souciait que très peu. Il en restait perplexe même s'il lui semblait de plus en plus certain qu'elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer s'il le lui demandait. « _Il va falloir remédier à ça avant qu'elle ne commette une folie de trop._» Pensa-t-il avant de reprendre la parole.

- **J'ai bien étudié les quelques plans de la base, qui était dans l'enveloppe cartonné qu'on a récupéré au palais des sciences, et il y une faille dans leur forteresse souterraine. C'est une sortie de secours, qui mène directement au dernier niveau. Je pense qu'un humain normale ne pourrait ****pas y avoir accès** **sans se faire repérer mais grâce à ma magie nous aurons atteint le lieu de stockage de l'énergie noire bien avant de nous faire repérer.**

**- Il y a un risque pour que l'on nous repère ? Même avec votre magie ? **S'étonna Kathe.

**- Rappel toi de la façon plutôt explosive qu'à l'Énergie Noire de retourner à la Relique... **Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix profonde, son regard perdus sur l'horizon.

Cette remarque la laissa sans voix. Elle ne pouvait oublier les éclairs de lumière ultra-violette, explosant dans tous les sens dans d'immenses bourrasques de vent magique avant de puissamment s'envoler jusqu'à la Relique. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il puisse envisager de se faire repérer, ils allaient libérer une grande quantité d'Énergie Noire et elle voyait déjà le beau bordel que ça allait foutre dans la base.

**- Combien de sphères d'énergie y a t-il là bas ?** Finit-elle par lui demander.

**- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! **Répondit-il brusquement, en faisant un large mouvement du bras avant de le reposer vivement contre sa portière pour y prendre appuis. **Il n'y a aucun document qui dit précisément combien de fois le Shield à réussi à fragmenter la Relique. J'ignore même jusqu'à quel point cet objet est puissant et quelle quantité d'Énergie Noire il est possible d'en tirer. Sur ce point nous serons aveugle jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au dernier niveau de cette maudite base.**

Pour le coup, Loki était vraiment furieux, parce qu'il détestait naviguer à l'aveuglette et, alors qu'habituellement il pouvait se permettre d'avoir deux ou trois coups d'avance sur ses adversaires, voilà qu'il se retrouvait réduit à attendre de voir ce que le destin lui réserverait pour demain soir. Kathe, quant à elle, se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire, au risque de voir la colère du Dieu lui retomber dessus. Leur relation avait certes évolué au point qu'ils ne s'étaient pas hurlé dessus depuis plusieurs jours mais cela ne l'assurait en rien contre la colère de son compagnon de route, qu'elle savait particulièrement pugnace et prête à sauter sur la première occasion d'exploser.

Un long silence suivit le léger coup de sang de Loki. La jeune femme gardait bien sagement sa langue dans sa poche tandis qu'il se calmait lentement. Il expira fortement par le nez, se forçant à passer outre son agacement de ne pas connaître toutes les réponses, avant d'enchaîner.

**- Les systèmes de sécurités, qui gardent l'Énergie Noire, ne seront pas un problème pour moi et, je pense, que nous aurons une à deux minutes de battement pour faire une transmission d'énergie avant que des agents n'arrivent jusqu'à nous. **

**- Vous croyez que se sera suffisant ? Deux minutes c'est très court, s'il y a beaucoup d'énergie à transférer ça prendra plus de temps.**

**-Hum...**, il sembla réfléchir intensément, sa mâchoire se crispant involontairement sous l'effort. **Ça ne m'inquiète pas trop, la base 01 n'est qu'un lieu de stockage, il n'y a pas de raisons que l'on y rencontre une trop grande concentration d'agents. J'imagine même qu'elle doit être presque déserte, malgré qu'elle soit immense. J'ai pu remarquer, sur les plans, que plusieurs niveau de la base était sous vide.**

**- Sous vide ? Comme un sachet de cacahuètes ?** S'exclama alors la jeune femme.

Elle le vit tourner son visage dans sa direction et repéra très distinctement son sourcil relevé.

**- Ok**, ajouta-t-elle un peu moins vivement, **mauvaise comparaison... **

**- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi le Shield à décider de pressuriser une bonne moitié de sa base**, enchaîna-t-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.** Et franchement ça met égale. Ce qui nous intéresse se situe au dernier niveau, qui est directement relié à l'extérieur par la ventilation, il n'y a donc aucun risques pour nous de nous y rendre... enfin, surtout pour toi.**

**-Sympa**, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer. **Ah ! Voilà la route**, ajouta-t-elle au moment où elle repéra la ligne goudronnée au milieu du paysage rocailleux.

Loki ne prêta que peut d'importance à ce détail et continua son explication. Il était déjà convenu entre eux qu'ils rejoindraient la même petite ville, dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés la vieille, pour que la jeune femme puisse s'y reposer.

**- Il y aura certainement peu de résistance de la part du Shield, et même si nous devons nous y reprendre plusieurs fois, nous avons assez d'expérience en matière de transmission d'énergie pour parer à toutes éventualités.** Dit-il sans le moindre sous entendu. **Ce qui m'inquiète le plus en réalité ce sont les démons, qui ce sont fait étrangement oublier ces derniers temps.**

**- Vous croyez toujours qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup ?** Demanda la jeune femme en s'engageant calmement sur la route, savourant avec plaisir la stabilité retrouvée de son 4x4 sur la surface totalement plate.

**- Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose: au moment même où nous libérerons l'Énergie Noire, ils sauront où nous trouver. Au Canada, il n'a suffit que d'une sphère, avec une infime dose d'énergie, pour les attirer très rapidement. Il y a peu de chance pour qu'ils passent à côté d'une telle concentration énergétique.**

Kathe déglutit péniblement, sentant une peur sourde lui monter doucement aux tripes, mais se força tout de même à continuer la conversation. «_Quitte à y laisser sa peau, autant en savoir un peu plus !_»

**- Que se passera-t-il si... quand ils arriveront ?**

Loki la regarda un instant, surpris qu'elle devine d'avance qu'ils ne pourraient échapper à un affrontement direct sans paraître plus perturbée que cela par cette fatalité.

**- À ce moment là toi, tu t'enfuiras. **

**- Pour aller où ?** Demanda-t-elle, éberluée qu'il puisse l'imaginer assez maligne pour s'échapper toute seule de la base 01. Déjà qu'elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau à l'aller, même en étant avec lui, alors si au retour elle devait se retrouver seule, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle revoit un jour la lumière du soleil.

**- C'est moi qui t'enverrai jusqu'au portail de téléportation que je viens de créer. Le moment venu tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire que de me transmettre l'Énergie Noire contenue dans la Relique. Après quoi tu auras remplis ta part du contrat et tu pourras t'échapper de la base grâce à la téléportation.**

Kathe garda un moment le silence, se refusant à croire ce que lui soufflait sa logique.

**- Et...et vous ? Qu'est que vous comptez faire après la transmission ?** Demanda-t-elle doucement, voulant absolument cacher l'importance qu'elle accordait à cette information, et sa fébrilité de découvrir le pire.

Il lui jeta un rapide regard en coin, légèrement méfiant. Elle ne remarqua rien, concentrée sur sa conduite pour ne pas laisser échapper son angoisse devant le silence qui suivit sa question.

-** Moi, je serai bientôt plus puissant qu'aucun Dieu ne la jamais été**, dit-il enfin, d'une voix grave, **et ce n'est sûrement pas une bande de chitauris et quelque démons qui vont m'impressionneront à ce moment là. Je compte bien me faire la main sur eux pour me faire une petite idée de ma nouvelle force, je suis sûr que ce sera très amusant.**

La jeune femme ne pu retenir un léger ricanement, qu'elle cacha dans un souffle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Ça vous arrive jamais de penser à autre chose qu'à vous battre ?** Demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

Loki tiqua, légèrement amusé, et il laissa un sourire narquois élargir lentement ses lèvres fines avant de lui répondre.

**- Je pense à beaucoup de choses, ma chère. Mais il est vrai qu'il me tarde de goûter à ma nouvelle ****force**, lui dit-il, presque rêveusement, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Elle regarda ce sourire un moment, lui jetant de rapides et discrets coups d'œil, avant de reprendre pieds avec la réalité en même temps qu'il s'effaçait doucement tandis que Loki semblait se perdre à nouveau dans une réflexion plus sérieuse.

**- Et une fois que je suis au portail de téléportation je suis supposer vous attendre combien de temps ?**

**- M'attendre ?** Demanda-t-il aussitôt en se tournant vivement vers elle, légèrement confus. **Je ne compte pas te rejoindre dans le désert, Katherine. À vrai dire, plus vite je quitterai la planète et mieux ce sera. Il serait trop dangereux que je m'éternise sur Terre avec le pouvoir de la Relique. Les démons en profiteraient pour ouvrir une guerre ouverte en compagnie des chitauris et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me retrouver au milieu d'une nouvelle rivalité entre le bien et le mal. **

Comme elle ne répondait rien il enchaîna, pensant qu'elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

**- Dés que je t'aurais téléporté, tu sera libre. Demain nous reviendrons garer la voiture près du portail pour que tu ne soit pas obligé de marcher trop longtemps pour la retrouver. Plus vite tu quitteras la régions et mieux se sera pour toi. D'ailleurs je te conseille fortement de rentrer chez toi.**

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le véhicule. Loki ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi sa compagne de route restait soudainement silencieuse mais il pouvait parfaitement sentir la pression de l'air changer tout autour d'elle. Il la crut perdue dans sa réflexion mais elle le surpris en bougeant, appuyant sur le bouton de sa portière pour abaisser sa vitre au maximum.

**-Rentrer chez moi... **Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine, laissant les mots s'échapper de ses lèvres dans un souffle à peine audible avant qu'ils ne s'envolent par la fenêtre ouverte, aspirés par le vent qui s'engouffrait avec force dans l'habitacle en faisant virevolter ses cheveux mi-long dans tous les sens.

Le Dieu ne la lâchait plus du regard. Fixé sur elle, il essayait de déchiffrer le moindre de ses gestes pour y tirer des informations sur le fond de ses pensées, en vain.

**- Je peux te poser une question ?** Lui demanda-t-il alors, de sa voix la plus profonde.

Cela sembla marcher parce qu'il la vit frissonner avant de tourner une seconde son visage vers lui.

**- Je vous en pris.** Dit-elle simplement, avec toujours ce ton lointain qui prouvait à son passager qu'il n'avait plus toute son attention.

**- Qu'est ce que tu faisait en Alaska ?**

**- Hein ?**

Cette fois elle était bien avec lui et il la vit se tortiller sur son siège, apparemment mal à l'aise qu'il ait posé cette question.

**- J'étais en vacances.** Lui répondit-elle un peu trop durement à son goût pour qu'il puisse la croire sur parole.

**- Dans le Grand Nord ? Pour une fille venu du désert, comme toi, ça me parait un peu étrange, **rétorqua-t-il.

**- J'ai quand même le droit d'aimer la neige et la montagne ! **

Il fut plus que surpris par la férocité avec laquelle elle lui répondit mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Son coude toujours replier contre sa portière, il porta son poing à son visage pour y caler sa tête, fermant un instant les yeux pour savourer le vent chaud s'engouffrant par la fenêtre ouverte de Kathe et rendu puissant par la vitesse du 4x4 sur la route.

**- C'est vrai, tu as le droit d'aimer la neige et la montage**, dit-il, l'air de rien. **Partir toute seule était-il un choix personnel ?**

Kathe mit une petite minute avant de répondre. Le plan de Loki avait été un véritable choc pour elle. Bêtement, elle l'imaginait quitter la base avec elle et pour la suite... elle s'était jusque là refusée d'y penser, refoulant au maximum cette perte prochaine qui la ramènerait durement à la réalité. C'est un peu perdue qu'elle lui répondit, sans trop réfléchir, juste bloquée sur cette idée de se retrouver à nouveau toute seule.

**- Oui,** dit-elle doucement.

**- C'est étonnant qu'une femme, seule et aussi jeune que toi, voyage aussi loin. Tu ne tes jamais dit que ça pouvait être dangereux ?** Continua-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi douce et profonde.

C'est ce ton trop doux , quasi mielleux, qui réveilla la jeune femme. Elle comprit instantanément qu'il était entrain de l'interroger, cherchant à connaître ses petits secrets. Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais parut très curieux et elle avait toujours tout fait pour éviter autant que possible tout sujet de conversation trop personnels. Seulement, la fin de leur quête se rapprochant, il semblait enfin vouloir en apprendre un peu plus sur les circonstances exactes qui les avaient amenés à se rencontrer.

Elle se força à rire légèrement, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire préfabriqué qui avait, durant sa relation avec Jonathan, servit à dissimuler sa souffrance à ses proches.

**- Vous voulez dire, avant ou après qu'un éclair arc-en-ciel géant ne me tombe dessus et qu'un Dieu ne m'enlève de force ?** Demanda-t-elle avec entrain, son faux sourire parfaitement collé aux lèvres.

Loki ne fut absolument pas dupe, reniflant à dix kilomètres la très mauvaise dissimulation de la jeune femme. Sa curiosité n'en devint que plus forte encore et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas utiliser la violence pour lui arracher la vérité, certain qu'elle réagirait tout aussi vivement que lui.

Il laissa un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de lui répondre, toujours l'air de rien.

**- Allons, tu t'en es sortie vivante finalement.**

**- Oui ! Il faut savoir rester optimiste !** Rajouta la jeune femme dans un beau sourire. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de ces faux airs enjoués que son sourire atteignait même ses yeux, le plissant et les faisant pétiller de bonheur même si Loki ne pouvait les voir.

Pour le coup, le Dieu dû crisper son poing au maximum, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa propre chaire, pour s'empêcher de la gifler. Il était abasourdi, et furieux, qu'elle ose utiliser un sourire aussi immonde pour se cacher derrière. Il connaissait le moindre de ses traits par cœur, rien qu'au touché il aurait pu la reconnaître dans le noir, et son œil perçant capta aussitôt l'imposture. Qu'elle utilise son jolie minois pour couvrir une faute apparemment grave, passe encore. Mais qu'elle utilise une méthode aussi pathétique contre lui, c'était une véritable insulte !

- **Tu dois être pressé de rentrer chez toi maintenant, **dit-il très calmement, dissimulant au maximum la tension de sa voix et la raideur de son corps qui pourrait facilement trahir sa colère. Il la connaissait bien, il savait que seule la ruse pourrait la faire parler.

Kathe se mordit la langue, consciente d'avoir à faire a plus fort qu'elle en matière de mensonge. Mais ce mensonge ci, celui qui cachait si bien la misère de sa vie, faisait presque partit d'elle. Avec le temps, elle avait si souvent jouée ce rôle de la perfection, sereine et radieuse quel que soit la situation, qu'elle en arrivait presque à se convaincre elle-même que tout allait bien. Loki se briserait les dents sur son bouclier intérieur, qui empêchait qui que ce soit de rentrer ou quoi que ce soit de sortir, bien avant de réussir à la faire parler.

**- Pour être tout à fait franche**, commença-t-elle, sans perdre ses faux air enjoués,** je ne pense pas que je vais rentrer tout de suite chez moi. **

Le Dieu se redressa légèrement sous la surprise, son poing quittant son visage dans un mouvement inconscient tandis qu'il se remettait à la fixer intensément.

**- Pourquoi donc ?** Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Kathe se mit à rire doucement avant de répondre.

**- Finalement je n'ai pas eu le temps de me reposer avec tous ce que vous m'avez fait faire ! J'aimerai bien avoir quelques jours pour moi avant de rentrer. J'entends d'ici ma mère hurler au scandale pour avoir disparu aussi longtemps, alors une semaine de plus ou de moins ça ne fera pas la différence. Autant en profiter pour visiter la régions. Tenez, je ne suis jamais allé à Las Vegas par exemple !**

Elle l'entendit claquer sa langue, son tique nerveux chaque fois qu'il s'agaçait violemment de quelque chose, et elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

**- Tu es stupide ou quoi ?** Lui dit-il soudainement, d'une voix extrêmement dure.

**- Pardon ?** S'exclama-t-elle en sursautant sous l'insulte. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et remarqua aussitôt le froncement très prononcé de ses sourcils.

**- Le Shield va tout faire pour te mettre la main dessus et toi, petite fille naïve, tu compte partir tranquillement en vacances ? C'est complètement stupide !**

**- Hey, pas la peine de vous énerver !** Rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt. Son chagrin, elle pouvait certes le contrôler et le dissimuler, mais sa colère était trop explosive pour pouvoir la contenir. **Je vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, vous ne serez plus là ! Et de toute façon le Shield à sûrement mit mon appartement sous surveillance, tout comme mes proches, si j'y retourne ils ne mettraient pas une minutes avant de m'attraper !**

**- Justement ! Plus vite ils te retrouverons et plus vite tu pourras te justifier !** S'exclama-t-il.

**- Me justifier de quoi ? Je suis dedans jusqu'au cou ! Y a peu de chance qu'ils me laissent le temps de m'expliquer avant de m'envoyer direct en prison ! **

Il y eut un long silence glaciale avant que Loki n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche, légèrement calmé.

**-Alors c'est ça qui t'effraie ? Tu as peur de te retrouver en prison...**, dit-il doucement.

Kathe ne nia pas. Après tout ce n'était pas spécialement faux, et cette petite vérité avait au moins le mérite de cacher l'effrayante montagne de problèmes qui l'attendait vraiment. Elle se fichait pas mal du Shield. Que pouvait-ils bien lui faire ? Même si, intérieurement, elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle ne leur dirait jamais rien sur Loki, elle les imaginaient mal la torturer pour obtenir ces informations. Tous ce qu'ils pouvaient lui prendre c'était sa liberté, et ça c'était un bien petit maux comparé à ce que pourrait lui faire subir Jonathan s'il arrivait à l'attraper avant l'agence gouvernementale. C'est vrai que grâce à lui, il y aurait ensuite très peu de chance pour que le Shield la retrouve, ou plutôt retrouve son corps, mais quitte à crever autant faire ça bien et sans trop de souffrance. Elle préférait encore s'en occuper elle-même et, pourquoi pas, retourner en Alaska pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencer avant de rencontrer le Dieu chaotique.

Enfin de compte, Loki n'avait fait que réduire l'échéance, en lui apportant un peu plus de problèmes au passage, et Kathe se savait de nouveau dans une impasse. D'un côté on voulait lui prendre sa liberté, de l'autre sa vie, et son coeur, lui, serait brisé à jamais d'avoir perdu cet homme qui lui avait offert les trois plus beau et tumultueux mois de sa misérable existence. Alors, elle n'avait aucune raison valable de retourner un jour chez elle. Elle allait repartir sur la route un dernière fois, seule, pour en finir...

**- Le Shield ne t'enverra pas en prison Katherine**, lui dit Loki, qui cherchait à la rassurer.** Réfléchi un peu, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une otage qui as été forcé, par la menace, à coopérer. **

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus vraiment.

Quoi qu'il lui dise à présent, rien ne pourrait changer cette fatalité prochaine qui finirait par noyer la Kathe, plus forte et plus vivante, qu'elle avait découverte à son contacte. Elle pouvait déjà sentir revenir cette poupée morte, qu'elle était devenue durant sa relation amoureuse avec Jonathan. Bougeant en elle, totalement insouciante des battements de la Relique autour de son cou, pour aller submerger sa conscience d'une torpeur soumise au destin macabre qui la poursuivait encore aujourd'hui. Un abandon totale et implacable de sa personne pour ne jamais à avoir à affronter la réalité en face.

Le choc d'apprendre que Loki partirait aussi vite, après leur mission de récupération de l'Énergie Noire, l'avait laissé légèrement hagarde, ces pensées comme figées dans tous son être et glacées de découvrir qu'elle allait de nouveau être seule et sans défense. La jeune femme ne se rendait donc que maintenant des effets dévastateur de cette nouvelle. Elle mourrait, encore. Et cette marionnette, créée de toute pièce pour souffrir à sa place, reprenait vie pour remplacer la tristesse, le désespoir, et même l'amour, par un vide infinie. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce vide serein qu'elle ressentait toujours après une transmission d'énergie. Ce vide là, factice et muselé, coulait dans ses veines comme du plomb liquide, lourd et douloureux, pour la clouer sur place, empêchant même à sa fierté de se révolter contre cet état qu'elle même trouvait lamentable.

**- Vous voulez que je mente ?** Lui dit-elle, faisant mine d'être encore intéressée par ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Voyant bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à garder le change très longtemps avec lui, la jeune femme décida de changer de stratégie pour lui faire croire qu'elle ferait exactement comme il le lui dirait, à ceci près qu'elle comptait en réalité faire exactement l'inverse. Elle n'allait pas laisser le Shield l'attraper, et encore moi rentrer chez elle, mais il n'était pas censé le savoir et il n'aurait aucun moyen de vérifier ses faits et gestes une fois partie de la Terre.

**- Non. Je veux que tu ne tienne compte que du principal : tu es mon otage, rien d'autre. C'est ce que tu diras au Shield**, répondit Loki.

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment la version à laquelle ils s'attendent, j'en suis sûr,** ajouta-t-elle encore, la voix ferme et sans aucun signe pouvant trahir le fond de sa pensée.

La ''vrai'' Kathe, celle qui vivait pleinement depuis qu'elle était avec le Dieu, ne pouvait mentir ou dissimuler ses sentiments aussi bien que cette marionnette, totalement creuse, qui arrivait à jouer la comédie devant son compagnon de route sans ciller une seule fois devant cette moue dubitative qu'il lui offrait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

**- Ils se feront leur opinion en fonction de ce que tu leur diras**, lui expliqua-t-il calmement. **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ils connaissent peut être ton nom mais ils ignorent tout de tas situations actuelles. Tu peut bien leur raconter ce que tu veux.**

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir un instant à ses mots, avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Si l'idée est de tout vous mettre sur le dos, ça me va. Au fond vous n'avez pas tord, plus vite je leur dirai que tout est de votre faute et plus vite je pourrai repartir en vacances.**

Loki avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sang froid, tout son être se crispant d'agacement sous les mensonges répétés de la jeune femme. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle jouait plutôt bien le jeu pour une fois, mentant et s'échappant comme une anguille à chacun de ses mots, pour l'éloigner toujours plus de ce qui était vraiment important: quelle était cette chose, si terrifiante, qui semblait l'attendre chez elle et dont elle se refusait à parler ? Il était loin d'être un idiot et sa perspicacité avait, depuis longtemps, comprit qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche chez cette fille. Elle était si étrange, se cachant sans cesse derrière des faux semblant, esquivant le moindre mot, le moindre geste, qui aurait pu laisser entrevoir ses pensées. Cette distance continuelle, qu'elle avait dés le début mit entre eux, était devenue peu à peu suspecte au fil de l'évolution de leur relation et Loki n'arrivait plus à comprendre comment elle pouvait s'abandonner autant pour lui, et sa quête de pouvoir, tout en restant si lointaine. Elle avait très bien joué son coup car, depuis tous ce temps, elle restait encore une inconnue pour lui, cachant mieux qu'un trésor les sentiments qui parcouraient le tréfonds de son âme. Et, même si elle semblait attiré physiquement par lui et particulièrement réactive à son touché, il restait toujours impuissant face à la porte résolument close de son esprit. Continuellement sur la défensive, affolée et apeurée comme une enfant par son corps et celui des autres, la jeune femme devenait un casse tête de plus en plus dur à résoudre et qui lui filait une sacré migraine chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en percer l'énigme.

Il avait bien quelque idées sur ce qui aurait bien pu arriver à cette gamine pour la rendre aussi intouchable et distante, mais elles étaient toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres et la plupart du temps il ne préférait même pas y penser, dégoûté d'avance de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Seulement, en la voyant aussi menteuse après qu'il lui ait dit de rentrer chez elle, il savait que ce qui l'avait traumatisé guettait son retour avec impatience. Kathe semblait aussi le savoir car, jusque là, elle avait tout fait pour retarder le moment fatidique où elle devrait un jour retourner dans son foyer. Elle n'allait pas rentrer chez elle après son départ, il pouvait facilement le deviner et ça n'énervait prodigieusement. Non seulement parce qu'elle n'allait pas gentiment faire ce qu'il lui demandait mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'elle se foutait de lui en lui mentant comme une arracheuse de dents. Son soudain talent pour la dissimulation l'inquiétait aussi beaucoup. Pour qu'elle arrive à mentir aussi aisément, alors qu'il l'avait prise de court avec ses questions, prouvait qu'elle connaissait la chanson sur le bout des doigts et qu'il n'était pas le premier idiot à qui elle sortait ses salades et cet affreux sourire factice, qu'il voulait plus que tout arracher de son visage.

Kathe pouvait très bien sentir la nervosité de son passager à la vague glacée qui lui parcourra l'échine et elle préféra garder le silence plutôt que de rajouter une couche de bonne humeur insouciante, comme elle l'aurait fait avec une autre personne, pour le convaincre totalement. Elle le savait trop malin et trop dangereux pour risquer à se perdre dans son petit jeu de comédienne. Elle devinait déjà qu'il n'était pas dupe, ce ne serait pas une grande surprise venant de lui.

**- Quand le Shield t'arrêtera**, commença à nouveau le Dieu, préférant passé outre les mensonges de la jeune femme pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important dans l'immédiat, **il faudra que tu te méfie d'un agent en particulier. **

Même s'il ne la croyait pas, quand elle lui disait qu'elle allait gentiment rentrer chez elle pour attendre le Shield, Loki pouvait toujours se dire qu'ils ne mettraient pas longtemps avant de la retrouver de toute façon. Si pour l'instant ils n'étaient pas spécialement inquiétés par l'agence secrète, extrêmement puissante sur cette planète, c'était uniquement grâce à sa magie et à ses nombreux sort de dissimulation. Kathe en était inconsciente la plupart du temps mais il désactivait toute les caméras de surveillance qu'ils croisaient sur leur route. Sans ça le Shield aurait eut tôt fait de les retrouver. Une fois seule et sans aucun moyen de se cacher, sa compagne de route se ferait repérer dés la première journée, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter : qu'elle l'écoute ou non, elle se ferait arrêter quand même.

Légèrement étonnée qui ne change pas de sujet pour continuer à l'interroger, Kathe réagit tout de même rapidement à la remarque, ravie de le voir garder un ton calme et posé malgré qu'elle le sente agacé et méfiant de son comportement.

**- Pourquoi, il est dangereux ?** Demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux.

Loki lâcha un ricanement légèrement nerveux. Alors qu'il essayait de se calmer et de rester indifférent à la comédie pathétique de la jeune femme, qui pensait sûrement l'avoir avec une ruse aussi médiocre, il senti une autre pointe d'énervement venir lui titiller la tempe quand il se mit à repenser à l'agent Romanoff.

**- Pas «il» mais «elle»**, dit-il d'une voix sombre.** L'agent Romanoff est celle dont il faudra absolument te méfier. Elle n'utilisera ni la force ni le mensonge pour t'interroger. Elle te fera parler calmement et écoutera avec attention chacun de tes mots pour en découvrir le sens profond. Cette femme est très intelligente, Katherine, avec elle tu devras prendre garde à ne pas laisser échapper une phrase de trop, au risques qu'elle ne te démasque. Elle est plus forte que toi à ce jeu là, crois moi.**

Kathe resta un moment interdite et la marionnette qu'elle devenait tout doucement, glissant dans tout son être pour faire taire son mal être, eut beaucoup de mal à mettre un mot sur la sensation étrange qui la traversa tout entière. Finalement elle se sentit revenir à elle, juste une seconde, pour sentir avec stupeur la brusque monté de jalousie dans sa poitrine, la crispant violemment dans un rejet catégorique de croire que Loki ait pu avoir autant de compliments à la bouche pour cette femme.

**- Vous semblez la tenir en grande estime, pour une humaine.** Ne pût-elle s'empêcher de dire, même si juste après elle se mordit violemment la joue en s'insultant intérieurement de tout les noms.

«_Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de ce qu'il peut penser d'elle ?_» S'invectiva la Kathe fière et forte avant de tout de même s'enfuir vivement dans les profondeurs abyssales de cette poupée creuse qui l'habitait de plus en plus.

Loki bougea un peu sur son siège. D'un geste las il retira ses lunettes de soleil pour se frotter un instant le visage d'une main.

**- Si tu veux tout savoir, la dernière fois que j'ai eut à faire à elle, en tête à tête, je me suis fait avoir en beauté. À aucun moment elle ne s'est laissée berner et elle a comprit mes plans en moins de deux minutes. Cette petite rouquine est un vrai petite diable que je n'ait pas envie de recroiser de sitôt.**

**- Elle est si forte que ça ?** Demanda la jeune femme, tout de même déconcertée qu'il lui avoue sans détour s'être fait berner par une humaine.

**- Oui**, répondit-il aussitôt en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez avant que Kathe n'ait pu voir ses yeux bleu. **C'est pourquoi il faudra que tu fasse très attention à tout ce que tu lui dira. Fais toi passer pour une victime dés le début et dit lui bien qu'à aucun moment il n'a été question d'une alliance entre nous deux. Si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis je te conseille d'éviter de dire que tu as accepté de ton plein gré de me venir en aide avec la Relique. Dit lui que je t'ai menacé et que, quoi que tu ais pu faire, c'était toujours sous la contrainte.**

Il fit une petit pause, le regard perdu dans le bleu du ciel, avant de continuer à parler, finissant une bonne fois pour toute de lui expliquer la marche à suivre après son départ.

**- Tu n'es qu'une otage, ne l'oublie surtout pas. Le Shield ne pourra pas rien te reprocher et il finiront par te relâcher. Il est possible qu'ils gardent un œil sur toi pendant un bon moment mais tu n'auras alors plus aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Je serai loin, le pouvoir de la Relique en ma possession, et même les démons oublieront jusqu'à ton existence quand ils comprendront que l'énergie Noire n'est plus sur Terre. **

**- Ce n'est pas trop risqué pour vous ? Les démons ne vous lâcherons pas comme ça.**

**- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, là où je vais ils ne pourront rien contre moi.**

Kathe ne lui demanda pas où il comptait aller. Peu lui importait cette information, certaine d'apprendre qu'il irait finir sa vie dans un quelconque paradis inter-galactique pour jouir de tous les plaisirs de la vie pour l'éternité tandis qu'elle resterait là à périr à petit feu. Mais même la poupée sans force qu'elle redevenait n'arrivait à cacher son inquiétude de savoir que les démons chercheraient, par tout les moyens, à remettre la main sur la Relique pour conquérir l'univers. Ce genre d'ambition ne se perdait pas du jour en lendemain et elle les imaginait mal abandonner leur soif de pouvoir simplement parce que Loki se croyait plus malin. Elle serait libre et sauve, c'est ce qu'il croyait, mais lui resterait toujours un fugitif. Elle savait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de monde qui voulait lui mettre la main dessus pour lui faire du mal et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais au fond, que pouvait-elle y faire ? La situation de Loki était encore plus catastrophique que la sienne et, contrairement à elle, il ne semblait du tout vouloir abandonner. Il s'en sortirait très bien sans elle.

Trop insignifiante et trop faible pour prétendre résoudre tous les problèmes du Dieu chaotique, Kathe n'avait plus qu'à finir cette dernière tâche avant de se laisser mourir pour de bon, le laissant partir très loin en emportant avec lui le pouvoir ultime et son cœur en morceaux. Elle imaginait son aura tumultueuse, brûler des siècles durant, sans jamais faiblir, combattant avec rage pour sa survie et ricanant devant l'adversité quel qu'en soit le prix. Sa beauté froide éternellement figée, pour que même le temps, si puissant et indomptable, ait à se prosterner devant son charme diabolique à jamais inégalé. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle ne comptait pas vivre encore très longtemps. Car sa vie entière aurait été à jamais gâchée par le souvenir trop parfait de ce Dieu sorcier qui l'avait envoûtée dés le premier regard. Elle aurait vieilli avec ce pincement au cœur de le savoir si loin, éternellement parfait, et serait morte, rongée par des années de regrets, après avoir connu l'enfer de son absence. Un comble que ses envies suicidaires soient finalement la seule chose qui lui épargne cette terrible torture.

**- Bon, récapitulons le plan si tu veux bien**, dit soudainement Loki, faisant légèrement sursauter la jeune femme, perdue dans des pensées morbides.

**- heu...d'accord**, répondit-elle, pas très sûre de se souvenir de tous ce qui venait d'être dit. La seule chose réellement concrète, qu'elle retenait de leur conversation, était qu'elle allait bientôt revenir à la case départ.

Loki croisa ses bras sur son torse, se calant plus profondément dans son siège et, reposant sa tête en arrière sur l'appui-tête de son siège, il ferma les yeux en attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

**- Alors...hum d'abord on reviens près du portail pour garer la voiture. **Commença la jeune femme. **Ensuite on marche jusqu'à la base 01 pour trouver une sortie de secours qui nous amènera directement au tout dernier niveau de la base. On utilisera votre magie pour éviter les systèmes de sécurité et une fois l'énergie noire libérer on aura une à deux minutes pour faire une transmission d'énergie avant que des agents ou des démons ne débarque. J'ai bon pour l'instant ?**

**- Parfait.** Lui dit-il, sans bouger d'un millimètre. **Continu.**

**- Dés que la transmission est faite vous me téléporter jusqu'au portail...**, malgré elle, la jeune femme dû faire une légère pose afin de déglutir et dénouer sa gorge crispée, avant de pouvoir dire à voix haute ce qui la tuait à petit feu, **... Là je récupère le 4x4 et, pendant que vous quittez cette planète -après avoir cassé la gueule à quelque démons-, je rentre chez moi pour y attendre sagement le Shield et leur dire que je...**

«_Mince. Qu'est ce que je suis censé leur dire déjà d'après lui ?_» Se dit-elle en se mordant la langue, inquiète de montrer à Loki qu'elle ne l'avait plus vraiment écouté son plan à partir du moment où il quittait la Terre.

**- Que tu n'es qu'une victime.** Termina le Dieu à sa place, fâché de voir qu'elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour rendre les choses plus faciles. «_Si au moins elle pouvait mentir un peu mieux, je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter de ce qu'elle cache si mal._» Pensa-t-il, sans montrer un seul instant à la jeune femme qu'il doutait de sa parole.

**- Oui c'est ça, je ne suis qu'une victime**, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement après lui, d'une voix assurée et semblant totalement convaincue par ce fait. Elle réfléchi une minute, cherchant un dernier détail qu'elle aurait peut être oublié mais ne se souvenant de rien d'autre elle finit par ajouter : **Je pense avoir fait le tour.**

**- Plus ou moins. J'aimerai quand même que tu lise certain document du Shield, que j'ai en ma possession, pour demain soir. On est jamais trop prudent.**

**- Pas de problème**, dit-elle simplement, encore prête à faire absolument tous ce qu'il lui demanderait pour l'aider dans sa quête même si elle ne se faisait plus aucune illusion quant à la suite des événements.

Au moins, maintenant, elle savait à quoi s'attendre pour demain soir et c'est sans surprise qu'elle se retrouverait toute seule.

**- Bien, si tu le permet je vais prendre un peu de repos. Préviens moi quand on arrive près de la ville,** ajouta finalement Loki, mettant fin à la conversation sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Il ne lui fallut que quelque secondes pour s'assoupir, se laissant aller à un léger repos sans pour autant chercher à s'endormir profondément. Si l'humain à ses côtés n'avait été cette gamine, en qui il avait maintenant une étrange confiance, il ne se serait jamais laissé aller ainsi. Il n'aurait même pas perdu son temps à la création, légèrement éprouvante, de ce portail de téléportation. Même avec les transmissions répété entre la Relique et lui, la création d'un tel portail restait un effort colossale dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable pour personne d'autre que lui.

Une chance que la personne à transporter était petite et de faible corpulence parce qu'il n'aurait certainement pas pu faire mieux. L'exercice avait été dure et même s'il n'en montrait rien, il était tout de même à la limite de se sentir un peu mal. Loki en aurait presque rit de dépit, conscient que ce qu'il venait de faire venait de lui prendre plus que ce qu'il avait déjà réussi à aspirer dans la Relique.

La jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire et l'observa coincer son pied sous le tableau de bord du 4x4, repliant sa jambe contre la portière pour mieux se caler tout en gardant les bras croisés sur son torse et la tête posée en arrière, lui laissant le loisir de détailler à sa guise la ligne de son visage, à moitié caché derrière les lunettes de soleil. Après plusieurs minutes sans bouger, son souffle devenant de plus en plus régulier, elle finit par comprendre qu'il s'était bel et bien assoupis.

«_In-cro-ya-ble ! Il dort !_» S'exclame-t-elle en pensée, se sentant un instant revivre sous cette étrange vision qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. La route étant invariablement droite sous ses yeux, Kathe ne se priva absolument pas du spectacle qu'il lui offrait, dés qu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne la surprendrait plus. Elle garda une main sur le volant, le gardant négligemment droit devant elle, et replia son autre bras pour le caler sur le montant de sa vitre grande ouverte, sa peau chauffant doucement quand elle rentra en contacte avec la carrosserie extérieur du véhicule. Le coude dépassant largement par la fenêtre, elle prit appuis dessus pour se caler légèrement tournée vers Loki, afin de pouvoir le regarder sans avoir à perdre la route des yeux. Doucement, elle se laissa aller à la légèreté du moment, savourant avec plaisir la sérénité qui se dégageait des traits endormis du Dieu. Ses propres lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire détendu tandis qu'elle observait les siennes, fines et parfaitement dessinées, totalement dépourvu de ce petit rictus dédaigneux qu'elles arboraient à longueur de temps, quelle que soit son humeur. Les lèvres de Loki, implacables et sauvages, l'avaient toujours fasciné et Kathe rougit malgré elle de pouvoir les détailler ainsi, tout en laissant ses souvenirs l'emporter vers les sensations, brûlantes ou glaciales, qu'elles avaient fait naître en elle en l'approchant toujours plus prés. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça, aussi détendu, et son visage n'en devenait que plus beau, perdant toutes raideurs arrogantes, qui crispaient ses traits au maximum, pour lui rendre sa vrai nature. Il avait certes un visage naturellement sévère mais sa véritable finesse reprenait vie quand il tombait enfin le masque, sublimant cette aura charismatique qui l'habitait pour le rendre toujours plus divin au yeux de la jeune femme. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pouvoir distinguer ses yeux fermés, bien cachés derrière ses lunettes, mais la vision n'en perdait en rien de son charme et elle resta un long moment à l'observer. Elle retrouvait presque l'allégresse qu'elle avait ressentit pendant qu'elle le regardait créer le portail de téléportation, sentant ce désir de l'approcher d'un peu plus près remonter en elle avec force sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle était tellement sous le charme que même la poupée sans vie qui gonflait en elle n'arrivait à résister à l'envie de le sentir contre son corps, la touchant partout où ses mains fines réussiraient à se glisser. Et, même si elle n'aurait pu se l'avouer, elle voulait encore passer une nuit entre ses bras, même si elle se sentait peu à peu glisser vers une chose plus froide et dangereuse encore que lui : la mort.

Loki n'avait fait que ralentir sa démarche, commencer en Alaska, mais, elle le savait, dès qu'il serait partit elle retrouverait sa galère d'avant et elle essayerait encore de fuir, toujours plus loin. Ce n'est pas rien si elle avait fait des kilomètres, seule dans un pays étranger, avant de faire sa douloureuse rencontre. Elle était trop lâche et trop faible pour se confronter à sa misérable vie et ce déclic étrange qu'elle avait eu en s'enfuyant de chez elle, n'avait été que l'élément déclencheur de son tout dernier voyage. L'arme à feu était pointée sur sa tempe depuis des années, et ce jour-là, inconsciemment, elle avait déjà appuyé sur la gâchette pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Quelque part, en tombant amoureuse de son compagnon de route extrêmement dangereux - il avait tout de même essayé d'asservir la planète entière ! - et en le suivant aveuglément dans sa quête, cela n'avait été que pour y risquer sa vie en espérant que l'Univers lui accorderait grâce en la tuant, avant qu'elle n'ait à le faire elle-même. Seulement, ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle était toujours en vie et plus amoureuse que jamais de ce type : rien n'avait marché comme elle l'avait voulu...

.

.

.

Plus tard.

Loki se réveilla dans un sursaut.

Il se releva brusquement sur son siège et, inconsciemment, sa main attrapa violemment le poignet de la personne à côté de lui qui l'avait réveillé en lui touchant l'épaule. Il reconnut instantanément la voix de sa compagne de route quand celle-ci couina de surprise et de douleur. Reprenant pied avec la réalité en une fraction de seconde, il relâcha aussitôt le bras de Kathe en soupirant de soulagement. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais elle lui avait vraiment fait peur. Si elle avait été une ennemie, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait tué avec beaucoup trop de facilité, simplement parce qu'il s'était laissé aller. Son sommeil avait été certes réparateur et la présence de l'humaine avait eut un quelque chose de rassurant mais il n'aurait jamais dû prendre le risque de dormir aussi profondément dans pareille situation.

Las de voir son éternel contrôle se perdre peu à peu au contacte de cette fille, il retira ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il avait gardé durant son sommeil, pour se frotter le visage.

**- Quelle heure est-il ?** Demanda-t-il dans un nouveau soupir.

**- Il est dix-huit heures passées.** Répondit-elle doucement en se frottant le poignet pour faire partir la douleur, consciente qu'il aurait très bien pu lui briser le bras.

Le Dieu regarda un moment à l'extérieur, à travers le par-brise de la voiture, et il remarqua tout de suite la devanture du motel dans lequel ils avaient déjà passé une nuit.

Le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais déjà le décor de la ville s'éclairait doucement grâce aux lampadaires et autres devantures de magasins. Oasis lumineux perdu au milieu du désert, la petite bourgade brillait de mille feux dans la pénombre. La réputation de la région permettait à ce coin perdu d'attirer bon nombre de touristes venus du monde entier pour observer de leur propres yeux les rumeurs incroyable de Roswell. Il y avait absolument tout, dans cette ville, pour satisfaire les voyageurs et, la première fois que les deux compagnons de route y avait fait halte, le Dieu lui même avait insisté pour que la jeune femme rachète tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Bien qu'il lui ait donné sa parole de la dédommager pour ses services en lui offrant quelques biens matériels, Loki l'avait quasiment forcé pour qu'elle daigne acheter plus que le strict nécessaire.

**- Tu ne m'a pas réveillé**, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

**-Désolé, mais vous étiez si profondément endormis que je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger.**

Il lui fit un léger sourire en coin, se perdant un instant dans ses yeux noirs qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas vue de la journée, continuellement cachés derrière les lunettes de soleil.

Loki sentait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Ce n'était pas seulement ses yeux qui trahissaient son changement interne, c'est tout visage qui semblait figé dans une expression épanouie mais très distante, lissant tout les traits de son visage pour en faire un masque quasi parfait. Il aurait presque pu se reconnaître en elle, sauf qu'il était meilleur comédien et que lui, au moins, réussissait à remplir ses yeux de vie tandis que la jeune femme paraissait totalement vide. Sa colère remonta doucement au fond de sa gorge et il se senti, malgré lui, froncer des sourcils en la fixant. Il avait légèrement oublié la scène qu'elle lui avait fait durant leur conversation de tout à l'heur mais la personne en face de lui, qui n'était pas cette fille sauvage qu'il connaissait bien, lui rappelait dans un éclair les faux semblant et les sourires factices. Il pouvait déjà deviner qu'elle resterait comme ça, cachée derrière le mensonge, jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

**-...le moteur.**

**- Pardon ?** demanda le Dieu, revenant soudainement à la réalité.

**-Vous pouvez éteindre le moteur ?** Redemanda une nouvelle fois Kathe avec douceur.

Loki contracta la mâchoire pour se retenir encore une fois de la gifler, elle et ses faux airs épanouis, pour la faire réagir et revoir cette étincelle farouche qu'il aimait voir briller au fond de ses yeux. Il lui offrit, lui aussi, un sourire factice en s'obligeant intérieurement à étouffer sa colère, avant d'arrêter le moteur du 4x4 d'un claquement de doigts. Conscient que quoi qu'il dise ou fasse elle n'avouerait jamais rien.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Kathe flaira le mouvement et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une, sûre de le voir revenir à la charge avec ses questions sur sa vie.

**-Bon, vous m'attendez ici. Je vais chercher une chambre à l'office et je reviens vous chercher; d'accord ? **

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et la jeune femme n'attendit pas qu'il lui répondre avant d'attraper sa veste pour ensuit ouvrir sa portière et sortir du véhicule. Elle voyait bien qu'il était toujours aussi méfiant et agacé et elle l'imaginait mal en contacte avec d'autre humains dans l'immédiat. Il gardait les sourcils froncés, son regard fixé sur elle, semblant exaspéré par la mine qu'elle lui offrait, bien qu'il ne lui en montre rien du tout. Étonnant venant d'un homme qui préférait habituellement se défouler sur les autres plutôt que de prendre sur lui. Le moment était donc mal choisi pour lui d'aller faire un petit tour au milieu d'une foule d'humains. Ils n'étaient certes pas dans une métropole mais la ville était assez grande pour qu'il y ait du monde dans les rues en cette période de fêtes et Kathe préférait s'occuper elle-même des contactes sociaux pour ce soir au risques de voir Loki exploser de colère au beau milieu de la foule et des décorations de noël pour lui tordre le cou.

Elle claqua doucement la portière derrière elle en haussant des épaules devant la mine colérique qu'il lui envoya avant qu'elle ne fasse volt-face et ne disparaisse au coin du motel, quelque mètre plus loin. Au fond, Loki était presque ravi de ne plus la voir, elle et son masque mensonger, parce qu'un peu plus et il l'attachait dans le 4x4 avec sa ceinture de sécurité pour la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde son affreux sourire factice et lui avoue enfin son petit secret. Il en était parfaitement capable. Si c'était pour la bonne cause - il fallait qu'il sache ! - il pouvait bien mettre de côté son malaise de la voir souffrir pour arriver à ses fins. Et puis, il connaissant tant de façon de forcer quelqu'un à parler qu'il pouvait parfaitement faire «ça» bien, sans que ce ne soit trop dégradant, pour elle comme pour lui. Mais les yeux, complètement creux, de la jeune femme le laissait penser qu'elle pourrait subir milles supplices sans jamais broncher une seule fois et ça le rendait totalement impuissant. La vision de ce corps se tordant sous la souffrance était déjà très difficile à imaginer pour lui alors de savoir à l'avance qu'il ne réussirait pas à la faire parler rendait la tentative totalement vaine.

Agacé de ne pas réussir à trouver de solution convenable à l'étrange comportement de sa compagne de route, Loki préféra abandonner sa réflexion et mettre «cette petite idiote» au dernier rang de ses préoccupation pour ne pas risquer de perdre son sang-froid pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

Il rangea sa paire de lunette de soleil dans la boite à gant, comme à son habitude, avant de sortir du véhicule pour attendre la jeune femme à l'extérieure.

Savourant l'air frais de la nuit qui tombait tout doucement sur la ville, il ferma un instant les yeux, respirant le vent du désert à plein poumon pour s'aérer l'esprit. Le motel, dans lequel ils avaient déjà passé une nuit, se situait à l'extrémité de la ville et donnait directement sur l'immensité du désert qui ne cessait de souffler un vent violent sur le parking, bien caché derrière le bâtiment. Il y avait également quelques chambres de ce côté-ci de l'établissement et ne sachant pas laquelle serait la leur, le Dieu décida de faire comme la jeune femme le lui avait « ordonné », l'attendant bien sagement contre le véhicule.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir quelques voitures passer à côté du parking pour rejoindre une route qui disparaissait ensuite dans le paysage infini devant lui. Malgré l'agitation de la ville, qu'il ressentait jusque sur le parking, son petit coin restait assez isolé pour qu'il se laisse à fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur son aura magique. Ce sortilège pour créer un portail de téléportation était une folie qu'il n'était pas près de recommencer de sitôt. Sa puissance magique en avait pris un sacré coup.

« _Pas étonnant que je me soit endormis aussi vite._» Songea-t-il, lui même étonnée d'en être arrivé là. Quelque part, il était presque pressé que tout cela finisse pour pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de cette humaine qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. C'était à peine s'il se reconnaissait lui-même. Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, la jeune femme n'avait eu de cesse de d'éteindre sur lui et même s'il y a encore quelques mois, il aurait très bien pu la torturer, la violer et la tuer sans avoir à fermer les yeux une seule fois devant l'immondice de la chose, voilà qu'à présent, il n'était même plus capable de la toucher sans craindre de la blesser. Cherchant, comme un idiot, une faille chez la jeune femme pour réussir à la comprendre sans jamais se laisser à utiliser la violence contre elle.

«_C'est tomber bien bas pour pas grand-chose, même pour un Dieu déchu _» se dit-il en ouvrant les yeux sur le coucher de soleil.

Même son éternelle ironie, pourtant toujours présente et ce même dans les pires moments de sa vie, semblait enfouie, écrasée, par cet épuisement qui n'était pas seulement physique. Sa légère fatigue, suite au sortilège, augmentait sa profonde lassitude. Elle ne datait pas d'hier, et au fond, elle n'avait presque rien avoir avec la jeune femme. C'est sa situation en générale qui était éreintante. Il avait encore tellement de chose à faire pour espérer s'en sortir sans casse, qu'il désespérait presque d'en voir le bout un jour, persuadé de rester toute sa vie durant bercé par le chaos.

La violence, il aimait bien.

La souffrance, il s'en accommodait facilement.

Et la mort ne lui faisait pas plus peur que ça.

Seulement, il n'en pouvait plus de vivre au rythme infernal d'un Univers qui semblait l'avoir maudit dès sa naissance.

Il était fatigué et blasé de tout cela et son but ultime était de se trouver l'endroit le plus reculé de toutes les galaxies connues pour y finir son existence, seul et en paix.

Il se fichait des chitauris et de leurs guerres.

Il se fichait d'Asgard.

Et il se fichait encore plus du Cube Cosmique.

Tout ce que Loki désirait était fuir, vite et loin, de toute cette pagaille avant que cela ne finisse mal pour lui.

Et voilà que cette gamine débarquait dans sa vie avec son joli minois et son mauvais caractère et, alors qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une otage, il la laissa avoir main mise sur lui, le forçant à intégrer sa fuite et sa sécurité dans ses plans alors qu'il avait déjà tant de problème à gérer.

Mais, aujourd'hui, il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir fait son devoir envers sa compagne de route. Elle l'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu et il lui rendait la pareille avec ce portail de téléportation. Tous ce qu'il pouvait lui acheter comme petits biens matériels n'était pas à la hauteur de la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait endurer durant tous ce périple. Ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, n'avait pas de prix à ces yeux. Jamais personne n'avait pris sa cause autant à cœur que cette fille et ça le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait vraiment l'avouer. Et, même si ça lui coûtait dans l'immédiat, sa perte d'énergie n'était pas sans trop grande conséquence quand on dispose du pouvoir quasi-illimité de la Relique à portée de main.

Encore une fois, c'est elle qui le sortirait de la panade grâce à la transmission d'Énergie Noire.

« _Si seulement..._ » commença à se dire Loki, mais même en pensée, il ne pouvait avouer la violence de son désir de toucher sa compagne de route de plus près, une toute dernière fois. Elle l'avait trop agacé aujourd'hui, avec ses petits mensonges, pour la laisser prendre une telle importance à ses yeux. Même si elle avait toujours semblé particulièrement réactive à son contacte, la distance quasi infranchissable qu'il y avait entre eux, malgré leur bonne entente, était son choix à elle. C'est elle qui l'avait toujours repoussé, semblant trop fière pour se laisser avoir par ses mises en scènes qui faisaient habituellement craquer n'importe qu'elle femme. Il la respectait pour ça mais le personnage vide qu'elle lui offrait depuis leur conversation n'était en rien cette jeune femme qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Semblant plus misérable encore que le jour de leur rencontre, Kathe lui paraissait plus inaccessible que jamais, disparut derrière ce masque d'abandon , capitulant d'avance devant lui jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. «_On dirait vraiment une autre personne...Par tous les ancêtres, que lui est-il donc arrivé ?_»

Le Dieu sortit doucement de sa réflexion quand son instinct lui souffla à l'oreille qu'on l'observait. Ses yeux quittèrent d'eux même la vision des derniers rayons de soleil perçant encore l'horizon désertique, pour se fixer sur une voiture approchant sur le parking. Habituellement, il se passait bien volontiers de regarder les humains ou de faire attention à leurs étranges attitudes mais l'allure trop lente du véhicule l'interpella et il observa, en plissant des yeux, l'homme assis derrière le volant d'un gros pick-up noir alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. Ils se fixèrent à peine quelques secondes mais cela suffit amplement au Dieu pour renifler la dangerosité du personnage. Dans les yeux noirs de ce type, brillait la même étincelle dangereuse et malsaine que celle qu'il voyait parfois dans son miroir et le Dieu le devina facilement capable du pire. Ça l'amusa beaucoup et il se permit de lancer un sourire narquois au type, tout en restant négligemment appuyé sur le 4x4, avant que ce dernier ne le dépasse en accélérant bruyamment.

Son sourire s'effaça instantanément quand le pick-up disparut au coin du motel.

Il était soucieux : cet humain n'avait absolument pas le profil d'un agent du Shield mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon qu'il avait eut de le regarder qui l'inquiétait légèrement. Cet homme cherchait quelqu'un, il en était sûr. Sa façon de se déplacer aussi lentement, détaillant les gens et le paysage tout autour de lui d'un œil mauvais, près à commettre l'irréparable et certainement rendu fou par l'impatience, laissait facilement imaginer le sort qui attendait sa pauvre victime. Si Loki pouvait le sentir, c'était uniquement parce qu'il connaissait bien cet état d'esprit. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas besoin ce soir c'est qu'un humain, en pleine vendetta, vienne foutre le bordel autour de leur planque à lui et à Kathe.

Ils s'étaient faits très discrets ces derniers jours mais ce type n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi prudent qu'eux et Loki craignait que ce crétin ne fasse débarquer la police en dérangeant l'ordre publique pour des futilités.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

Seulement il venait de rater sa chance de le tuer, afin d'être bien sûr de n'avoir aucune mauvaise surprise, en le laissant filer et Kathe, qu'il voyait revenir du coin de l'œil dans la pénombre grandissante, lui rappelait qu'il avait plus urgent à faire que de se soucier de ce genre de détail. Ce type pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, il y avait au final peu de chance pour que ça lui retombe dessus de toute façon.

**- Tu en as mis du temps**, dit-il à la jeune femme dès qu'elle fut assez proche de lui, remarquant le paquet qu'elle tenait d'une main contre sa hanche, d'où dépassait une bouteille d'eau.

Ce n'était même pas un reproche, juste une observation légèrement curieuse tant il était las de trop réfléchir et de devoir être tout le temps sur le qui-vive. Kathe remarqua sa légère crispation et haussa les épaules pour se donner un air décontracté, pensant qu'il était encore furieux contre elle, avant de lui répondre tout en contournant le 4x4 pour ouvrir la portière arrière et attraper son sac de voyage posé sur le siège.

**- Il y avait un monde fou à l'office et le gérant est plus bavard encore que ma grand-mère ! Ça a pris un temps fou, mais finalement, j'ai les clefs d'une des dernières chambres**, dit-elle simplement, sans trop en rajouter avec ses faux air enjoué, voyant bien qu'il n'était absolument pas dupe.

Mais au moins il n'avait plus l'air de vouloir continuer à l'interroger et c'était un bon début. Les mains prises, elle referma la portière d'un mouvement de hanche pour ensuite se retourner vers le Dieu.

**-Suivez le guide**, lui dit-elle en s'éloignant doucement sur le parking.

Il ne lui proposa pas de l'aider à porter ses sacs, trop agacé par son comportement pour se laisser aller à la moindre gentillesse, et c'est silencieusement qu'il la suivit à la trace jusqu'au porche qui longeait tout le motel, couvrant l'entrée des chambres se situant de ce côté ci du bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent, au bout de quelques mètres, devant une portes en bois bleu marine et la jeune femme posa son sac de voyage au sol pour sortir les clefs de la chambre de sa poche arrière de jean. Elle vérifia que le numéro sur le porte-clef était bien le même que celui inscrit sur la porte avant d'ouvrir la chambre, laissant passer Loki devant elle, en se poussant sur le côté, le temps pour elle de se baisser pour attraper son sac.

Il alluma la lumière d'un geste rapide pour ensuite s'avancer au milieu de la pièce pendant que Kathe refermait la porte avec son pied. Elle jeta vivement son sac sur le premier des deux lit, alignés l'un à côté de l'autre, avec un légers espace comblé par un petit meuble à tiroir, avant d'aller poser plus doucement la nourriture et l'eau qu'elle avait acheté à l'office du motel en louant la chambre grâce à l'argent liquide de Loki. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle en ait toujours un peu sur elle. Et quand il disait «un peu» il parlait bien évidemment d'avoir plus d'une dizaine de billet de cent dollars dans ses poches, au cas où... Elle en aurait presque été effrayé d'avoir une telle somme sur elle, risquant de se faire agresser pour la lui voler, mais tant qu'il l'accompagnerait elle savait qu'elle ne risquait absolument rien. Le plus dangereux des hommes de cette planète ne ferait certainement pas le poids face à la folie meurtrière de son compagnon de route qui, tant qu'elle lui serait autant utile, ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui la maltraiter. Elle en était certaine, Loki avait tellement besoin d'elle dans l'immédiat qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule minute à massacrer des centaines d'humains juste pour la sauver. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi léthargique, perdus dans les tréfonds de la marionnette sans âme qui bougeait à sa place, elle en aurait presque ressentit de la fierté. Une fierté, certes mal placée, mais elle était tout de même la seule humaine sur cette planète à pouvoir se vanter d'être la protégée de ce Dieu cruel !

**- Pourquoi avoir pris une chambre avec deux lits ?** Demanda soudainement son compagnon.

**- J'ai pensé que si vous aviez encore envie de dormir au moins vous auriez un lit confortable pour le faire**, dit-elle en se détournant de la petite commode sur laquelle elle avait posée son sachet pour se tourner vers lui.

Il se regardèrent un moment et le temps que la jeune femme se rende compte qu'un silence pesant s'installait il était déjà trop tard. Loki la fixait avec toujours autant d'agacement mais elle y vit aussi briller une étincelle plus dangereuse que toute les autres quand il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les deux lits, juste avant de replonger dans ses yeux, la mettant très malaise. À ce moment ils se comprenaient très bien et ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur fasse un dessins sur toutes les choses qu'un homme et une femme pouvaient faire, seuls, dans une chambre de motel lors d'une toute dernière nuit à passer ensemble. Seulement ils se savaient aussi tout les deux farouchement campés sur leurs position, Kathe complètement évanouit derrière son masque et Loki énervé au possible de la voir dans cet état. Ils se connaissaient assez pour savoir que quoi qu'ils tentent, l'un ou l'autre, ça finirait dans une impasse qui ne ferait que compliquer la suite des événements. Alors ils firent tout les deux comme si de rien était. Gardant un silence religieux sur ce moment étrange où ils se fixaient en imaginant ce qui aurait pût se passer si leurs vies n'avaient pas été un tel désastre.

Kathe sa raidit dans un sursaut quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle à grand pas, son regard acéré toujours planté dans le sien. Même la poupée creuse qu'elle était redevenue ne pouvait rester impassible face à cet homme, aux réactions toujours extrêmes dans ce genre de situation. Elle sentait, dans le bleu de ces yeux, la même distance quasi indifférente qu'elle lui renvoyait depuis tout à l'heur et elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie ou sa pudeur mais il n'en restait pas moins impressionnant, surtout lorsqu'il semblait aussi contracté par la colère sans pour autant la laisser exploser.

**- Tiens**, dit-il simplement en s'arrêtant à bonne distance pour lui tendre l'enveloppe cartonnée, frappée du logo du Shield, qu'il avait sortit de sa veste à la vitesse de la lumière.** Lis ça.**

**-...Ok**, répondit-elle, un peu méfiante de le voir aussi glaciale. Elle attrapa l'enveloppe du bout des doigts, en cherchant bien à ne pas rentrer en contacte physique avec lui, pour l'entre-ouvrir et jeter un coup d'œil faussement curieux à l'intérieur.

**- Bien, prend ton temps surtout**, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Sans un mot de plus il ferma la porte derrière lui et après plus d'une minute à attendre bêtement de comprendre ce qui se passait, Kathe se força à aller s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son sac de voyage quand le bruit de la douche commença à se faire entendre à travers la porte.

« _D'abord il dort et voilà qu'il reprend une douche. Il doit être à bout de force pour se laisser à avoir un autant d'humanité en si peu de temps._» Songea-t-elle, en sortant machinalement les documents de l'enveloppe tout en repliant ses jambes en tailleur sur le matelas, poussant son sac de voyage pour se faire plus de place. Elle était quand même moins surprise que la toute première fois où elle l'avait vu sortir de la salle de bain, manquant de l'assommer à coup de lampe de chevet tant elle n'avait pas cru possible de le trouver là, à prendre des douches comme un humain normale. Elle n'eut même pas à se forcer pour faire partir l'image de Loki torse nu, les cheveux encore humides et légèrement en batailles, tant le vide en elle happait toutes ses émotions, bonnes ou mauvaise. Pour faire bonne figure, et ne surtout pas risquer de l'énerver encore plus en étant peu coopérative, Kathe se concentra sur les documents qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Quelques uns étaient marqué par une petite pliure et elle su tout de suite que c'était là un gestes du Dieu pour la diriger vers les bons documents, sans qu'elle n'ait à se noyer la cervelle avec toutes les informations contenues dans l'enveloppe.

Il y avait de tout, des photographies, des plans avec des légendes indéchiffrables pour elle, et une bonne dizaine de documents écrits tout petits et horriblement barbant dès les premières lignes. Pas de quoi affoler sa curiosité donc, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle y mette un peu du siens pour rester crédible aux yeux du Dieu. C'est pourquoi elle étala les documents marqués sur le lit à côté d'elle en rangeant tout le reste dans l'enveloppe, sûr de ne pas en avoir l'utilité.

En premier elle inspecta les cartes et les plans de la base 01 et de ses alentours, repérant la route sur laquelle elle avec roulé toute la journée et qui longeait une bonne partie du périmètre militaire entourant la base pour empêcher quiconque de s'approcher de trop près. Les petites lignes qui entouraient tous les plans extérieurs semblaient délimiter un large périmètre de sécurité, ouvert à un seul endroit. Si ils étaient remonté sur trois ou quatre bornes le long de la route, ils auraient fini par passer devant l'entrée principale de la base, sûrement utilisé par les véhicules de l'armée pour accéder au centre du complexe militaire. Elle repéra également la trappe de secours dont lui avait parlé Loki, à plusieurs mètres de l'unique petit bâtiment qui servait d'ouverture à la base sur l'extérieur. La base en elle-même était principalement souterraine et Kathe abandonna très rapidement l'étude des plans internes du lieu de stockage. Ça aurait pu être écrit en chinois que cela aurait été pareil, elle n'y comprenait absolument rien. Satisfaite de seulement connaître les environs extérieure et la fameuse trappe par laquelle ils allaient s'infiltrer, elle reposa toutes les cartes sur lit pour inspecter d'autres documents.

Un document en particulier attira son attention, on y voyait la Relique en photo avec tout un tas d'annotations écrites à la main. C'était étrange pour la jeune femme de revoir le bijoux avec une bille totalement noir en son centre, totalement vide d'Énergie noire. ça lui rappelait leur soirée agité au palais des sciences et les folies qu'elle y avait accomplis. Elle comprenait maintenant que sa survie était uniquement dû à la Relique, qu'elle avait tenue avec acharnement durant sa confrontation avec le démon. Il aurait peut être mieux valut qu'elle perde et meure ce soir là, lui évitant de souffrir toujours plus, mais au fond elle était heureuse de pouvoir au moins être utile à quelqu'un avant de mourir et Loki avait plus que besoin de la Relique et de son pouvoir. Elle l'avait fait pour lui, elle avait toujours tout fait pour lui de toute façon et ça ne changerait jamais tant qu'il foulerait de son pied la même planète qu'elle.

«_Qu'est ce que tu me fait pas faire quand même._» dit-elle à la Relique en pensé, en la sortant de dessous son pull pour regarder les reflets violets à l'intérieur de la bille, prisonnière de sa cage d'argent. « _J'aurais pu en finir depuis longtemps déjà, mais non, il a fallut que tu existe pour venir foutre le bordel dans ma vie. Comme si j'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça..._» pensa-t-elle encore, avec une petite pointe d'ironie.

Elle ne pouvait même plus lui en vouloir parce que, grâce à cet objet magique, elle avait pu rencontre Loki et voyager avec lui pendant tous ce temps. Satisfaite d'avoir put profiter d'un tel coup du sort, si étrange et merveilleux, elle ne pouvait plus maudire cette Relique qui lui avait offert ces moments sublimes en compagnie du Dieu, les rapprochant et les liant l'un à l'autre comme jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le portait, Kathe retira le bijoux de son cou pour mieux plonger ses yeux dans les lumières violettes enfermées dans le pendentif. Elle se laissa envahir par son pouvoir, l'acceptant totalement et le laissant remplir cette coquille vide qu'était son âme en cet instant. Sentant le battement gonfler doucement pour le faire vibrer dans tous son être. Elle lâchait la prise, interne, qu'elle maintenait à longueur de journée pour étouffer ce rythme énergétique, qui ne partait jamais vraiment et elle se laissa perde dans la contemplation des reflets violets se mouvant partout ou ils pouvaient se poser. La peau de ses mains étaient remplis d'arabesque anarchiques, dessinée par la Relique qu'elle tenait entre doigts, qui allaient jusqu'à glisser sur son visage et ses vêtements, même si la distance rendait les reflets moins vifs. Et, ne sachant absolument pas pourquoi, jute envahit d'un profond sentiment de gratitude envers l'objet, Kathe se remit à parler à Relique, mais cette fois à voix haute, certaine qu'elle pouvait parfaitement la comprendre.

**- Merci... pour tout**, lui dit-elle dans un souffle à peine inaudible.

Kathe sursauta violemment, laissant même un couinement de surprise sortir de sa bouche, quand, choquée, elle vit la Relique luire de toute sa puissance en inondant toute la chambre dans d'immenses reflets violets, qui allèrent s'écraser avec force contre toutes les surfaces disponibles dans une danse sublime et puissante. Elle dû fermer brusquement les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée. Les portes de son âme totalement ouverte à l'Énergie Noire et totalement transportée par une violente vague de pouvoir qui s'infiltrait en elle, Kathe pouvait parfaitement sentir la Relique la sonder toute entière en réponse à cet élan de gratitude qu'elle avait ressentit à son égard. L'objet semblait la juger, parcourant son âme comme elle avait parcourue ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle l'avait utilisé pour se concentrer sur un arbre -qui avait finit carbonisé !-. Ne pouvant absolument plus faire le moindre mouvement, tant elle était paralysée par ce courant électrique puissant qui transperçait son âme, elle se laissa simplement aller, laissant la Relique briser ses faux semblant pour l'avaler dans un tourbillon de puissance magique. Puis, le battement eut un violent raté qui sombra instantanément à l'intérieur de la jeune femme en la faisant frissonner de toute part et l'image bien nette des lèvres fines du Dieu la prit tout entière. Happée par la violence de son désir et de son amour pour lui, que l'Énergie Noire faisait remonter brusquement pour en palper la moindre émotions ou sensation que cela faisait naître en elle, Kathe crut étouffer sous la chaleur infernale que cela fit naître entre ses cuisses. Semblant avoir trouvé exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, la Relique quitta son âme aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, refermant violemment les portes derrière elle pour laisser la poupée creuse qui vivait là reprendre sa place.

La lumière vive venue de l'intérieur de la bille, sembla se faire violemment refouler et retourna brusquement à l'intérieur de la bille pour reprendre un ballet plus normale et beaucoup moins brillant. Kathe ressentit l'éternel choc électrique, qui suivait l'arrêt d'un liens magique, dans le bout de ses doigts, la faisant brusquement lâcher la Relique dans un nouveau couinement de surprise. Elle était tellement abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'elle en tomba du lit quand elle chercha à se reculer vivement de l'objet, tombé sur le matelas.

Tout était allé très vite et elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait plus en mains, il semblait idiot pour la jeune femme de considérer la Relique comme quelque chose pouvant la comprendre et la juger mais elle ne pouvait douter de ce sentiment étrange qui continuait de vibrer en elle. Elle se sentait accepté par l'Énergie Noire, qui avait semblé réagir avec force aux émotions qu'elle ressentait pour Loki, et elle avait l'impression maintenant de ne plus être tout à fait vide.

La marionnette était toujours présente et au commande, la Kathe fière et forte étant vivement retourné se cacher tout au fond du creux après la rupture du liens magique, seulement elle ne se sentait plus seule. Même maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contacte physique avec la Relique, elle la sentait près d'elle. Comme si elle l'avait choisi pour devenir sa compagne et que maintenant que c'était fait elle ne comptait plus la lâcher de sitôt.

La jeune femme en fut complètement sûr, quand palpant son cœur, avec une main sur la poitrine, elle entendit très distinctement le battement de l'énergie noire battre dans un rythme légèrement en décalage par rapport à son cœur. Prise de panique, elle se releva brusquement pour jeter un regard affolé au bijoux toujours posé sur le lit et qu'elle se refusait à toucher une nouvelle fois. Lors de sa chute elle avait étaler les documents du Shield un peu partout au sol mais elle était trop crispée sur cette sensation extrêmement étrange, qui ne voulait pas partir, pour y prêter attention. N'y pouvant plus, elle se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer elle eut à peine un regard pour la porte close de la salle de bain, au fond de la pièce, avant de refermer la porte d'entrée sans s'inquiéter de savoir ce que penserait Loki s'il découvrait la chambre déserte quand il sortirait enfin de la douche. Elle ne comptait pas s'enfuir en courant, elle avait juste besoin de mettre un peu de distance entre elle et l'objet magique, sentant tout son être trembler encore de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avait-elle fait une gaffe ? Devait-elle en parler au Dieu ? Et pourquoi la Relique semblait aussi intéressée par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait ? Tant de questions sans réponses , qui lui vrillaient la tête tandis qu'elle marchait vivement en direction de son 4x4. Peut être était-ce dû au faite qu'elle ne portait plus l'énergie noire, ou alors était-ce simplement parce que la tension était d'un seul coup devenue trop grande, mais le fait est qu'elle avait sa première vrai envie de nicotine depuis des jours. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et elle avait besoin d'une cigarette pour ça. Étant une fumeuse chronique depuis des années maintenant, la force de l'habitude l'avait obliger à acheter un paquet de cigarettes, qu'elle avait rangée dans le creux de sa portière de voiture, au cas où elle viendrait à craquer. Une chance qu'elle soit toujours autant prévoyante.

Elle arriva rapidement à sa voiture et n'eut pas le moindre problème pour ouvrir la portière, le 4x4 n'étant jamais verrouillé. En à peine deux secondes, elle attrapa son briquet et ses cigarettes avant de refermer doucement la portière pour s'appuyer dessus. Son briquet était déjà allumé avant même qu'elle n'ait glissée une tige de tabac entre ses lèvres et, plus vite qu'il ne le faut pour dire « ouf », elle alluma sa cigarette et tira deux bonne lattes sans expirer une seule fois de l'air.

Cela lui fit violemment tourner la tête, plus trop habituée à sentir la nicotine lui courir dans les veines, mais c'était aussi si bon qu'elle en ferma les yeux de délice pendant une bonne minute. Sans jamais laisser plus de dix secondes s'écouler entre chaque aspiration sur sa cigarette, Kathe se laissa aller contre le véhicule, savourant avec extase la disparition de son angoisse après ce qui venait de se passer avec la Relique. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer et la sensation d'avoir toujours avec elle un bout d'Énergie Noire ne partait toujours pas, même après la bonne distance qu'elle venait de m'être en elle et la Relique.

Sa première cigarette finit elle s'en ralluma une autre tout de suite derrière, après avoir écrasé son mégot par terre du bout de sa chaussure. Elle ne se sentait pas spécialement différente, la poupée creuse était juste moins vide, combler par quelque chose de très étrange. Dés qu'elle essayait de se concentrer dessus elle ne faisait que revoir, dans une bouffée de chaleur gênée, les lèvres de Loki s'étirant en un sourire en coin affolant. Très vite, elle préféra arrêter d'y penser et comme sa petite frayeur était passée, aidé par la nicotine, elle s'obligea à oublier cet étrange incident. Du toute façon demain soir elle n'aurait plus jamais à porter ce truc magique, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'affoler. La jeune femme était sûr que ce surplus d'Énergie Noire, qu'elle gardait près de son âme, partirait en même temps que le Dieu après la transmission qu'ils effectueraient dans la base 01.

L'oreille de la jeune femme capta soudainement un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait d'elle. Sa deuxième cigarette toujours calée entre deux de ses doigts et à peine commencée, elle reprit son masque légèrement enjoué pour ne pas éveiller plus de soupçons, chez son compagnon de route, qu'il n'en avait déjà. Elle ne trouvait pas nécessaire de lui raconter sa petite mésaventure avec la Relique et elle allait tout faire pour le lui cacher. Pour se donner bonne contenance, elle se retourna vers le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre de son 4x4, grâce aux lumières du parking, afin d'être sûr de ne rien laisser paraître. Certaine de réussir à faire partir la chaleur qui lui tiraillait les joues, depuis qu'elle avait repensée à ces lèvres fines qu'elle désirait ardemment, elle posa doucement le bouts de ses doigts glacés sur ses pommette, prenant bien garde de ne pas se brûler avec le bout de sa clope.

Elle pouvait voir l'ombre, dans le reflet du 4x4, qui s'était placée derrière elle sans chercher à l'approcher et, sans distinguer de visage sur cette silhouette, elle tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant d'oser prendre la parole.

**- Je sais ce que vous allez dire**, lança-t-elle à la présence dans son dos, sûr de s'adresser à Loki et prête à se faire engueuler pour avoir osé sortir fumer sans même le prévenir et en abandonnant la Relique derrière elle alors qu'elle était censé en avoir la responsabilité.

Il avait certainement dû penser qu'elle s'était enfuie, profitant qu'il soit dans la salle de bain pour se rendre compte de la dangerosité de tout ce qu'il lui demandait et décidant de l'abandonner, lui et la Relique. Kathe s'attendait à recevoir un beau savon, seulement, il n'y eut aucune réponse, à son plus grand étonnement. Elle, qui s'attendait à de la colère froide, hurlée à son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il lui laisse enfin le temps de s'expliquer, fut plus que surprise de n'entendre qu'une respiration lourde et presque saccadée dans son dos. C'est à peu près à cet instant que son esprit pris la mesure étrange de ce que ses sens lui avaient jusque-là renvoyé. Déjà, elle l'avait entendu arriver, un exploit alors que même avec la Relique autour du cou, elle avait toujours été incapable d'entendre le bruit de ses pas sur le sol. Loki était bien trop furtif et fantomatique pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre s'avancer. Ensuite, elle réalisa que le parfum qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux narines, emporté par le léger vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux, n'avait rien à voir avec l'éternelle fraîcheur qu'elle était habituée à sentir depuis des mois.

Réalisant subitement qu'elle avait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que Loki, Kathe n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour découvrir le visage de l'inconnu derrière elle, qu'elle se figeait sur place en entendant une voix grave et nerveuse qu'elle aurait reconnu entre milles.

**- Ah tu crois ça ?** Répondit la personne à la remarque qu'elle avait lancé quelques secondes plutôt.

Les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, le cœur figé dans sa poitrine, Kathe se brûlait presque la vue à essayer de distinguer un visage dans le reflet que lui renvoyait sa voiture mais la silhouette était encore trop loin pour qu'elle puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'elle aurait dû profiter de ces deux secondes de battement pour s'enfuir en courant jusqu'à sa chambre de motel où l'attendait un homme plus dangereux encore que celui qui se tenait debout derrière elle, et qui aurait été plus que capable de la défendre, Kathe resta plantée comme un idiote devant sa voiture. Son corps ne se rappela à elle que quand elle vit le reflet de l'ombre bouger, et elle couina de terreur en se retournant dans un sursaut. Ses doigts lâchèrent d'eux même sa cigarette, qui alla s'écraser sur le sol bétonné dans une petite gerbe de braises, au moment même où elle se retrouvait violemment plaquée sur le 4x4 par deux grosses mains brûlantes crispées sur le col de sa veste.

**- J ...Jonathan...**, gémit-elle de terreur quand ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de son ex-petit ami. **Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?**

Le garçon serra encore plus sa mâchoire d'énervement tout en la détaillant des pieds à la tête et, au lieu de lui répondre, sa mâchoire se crispa encore un peu plus de colère avant que ces yeux noirs ne se plissent dangereusement sur elle. Kathe comprit instantanément ce qui allait suivre, en deux ans de relation avec ce malade, elle avait eu le temps de s'habituer à ses réactions et c'est presque sans surprise qu'elle le vit la relâcher pour se reculer d'un tout petit pas d'elle, avant de lever son poing bien haut pour prendre de l'élan et la frapper en plein visage. Elle avait beau avoir deviné le coup avant même qu'il ne la relâche, Kathe n'en resta pas moins surprise par la douleur, plus du tout habituée à se faire frapper de la sorte. Jonathan cherchait toujours à taper là où ça restait le moins visible, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes par la suite, mais cette fois il semblait tellement en colère, que non seulement il la frappa en plein visage mais la force du coup fut telle que sa tête heurta violemment la vitre de sa portière de voiture. Complètement sonnée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber à la renverse, happée par la gravité. La douleur presque froide qu'elle ressentit à l'arrière de son crâne, suivit d'une étrange sensation de liquide lui coulant dans la nuque, lui laissa facilement deviner qu'elle s'était gravement blessée en retombant après la droite magistrale de Jonathan. Son nez saignait aussi un peu et sa tête lui tournait tellement qu'elle eut toutes les peines du monde à entendre le son de la voix de son ex quand il se pencha sur elle pour lui parler tandis qu'il fouillait ses poches.

**- Où sont tes clefs de bagnole ?** Demanda-t-il durement mais sans crier pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le parking étant désert il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter dans l'immédiat mais il savait qu'on pouvait le surprendre à tout moment.

Il trouva avec surprise tout l'argent liquide de la jeune femme et il eut une petite seconde de vide devant la somme astronomique qu'elle possédait avant de lui lancer un regard horriblement dégoûté.

**- Alors comme ça, on fait la pute maintenant ? Tu te fait payer pour te faire baiser, c'est ça ? **Lui cracha-t-il au visage en se penchant un peu plus sur elle pour mieux la fouiller. **Mais elles sont où tes putains de clefs, bordel ?**

Kathe, commençait doucement à reprendre pieds et c'est sidéré qu'elle sentit son véritable tempérament exploser violemment dans sa poitrine dans un puissant élan de fierté, ravie comme jamais de n'avoir pas besoin de clef pour démarrer sa voiture vu qu'elle disposait des pouvoir magique de son compagnon de route. Elle souffla quelque chose d'inaudible, forçant Jonathan à se pencher tout près pour mieux l'entendre.

**-Va te faire foutre, **répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le regard fou. S'étranglant de stupeur et de rage contre elle, éberlué qu'elle ose lui parler comme ça dans une situation pareille alors qu'il l'avait toujours connue soumise et silencieuse, et il la gifla de toute ses forces pour lui faire ravaler son arrogance.

**- Tu sais quoi mon ange ? C'est toi qui va aller te faire foutre**, lui dit-il d'une voix rendu rauque par la colère sourde qui l'habitait. **Si on peut pas prendre tas caisse, on va prendre la mienne**, ajouta-t-il encore en la tirant brusquement par les bras pour la relever.

Il plaça un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans dos pour la porter afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas mais aussi, et surtout, parce que la jeune femme était incapable de rester debout toute seule. La gifle magistrale qu'il lui avait donné l'avait presque tout aussi chamboulé que son coup de poing, et elle sentait avec horreur se tête lui tourner affreusement sans qu'elle ne réussisse à s'accrocher assez longtemps à la réalité pour appeler à l'aide.

Ballottée dans les bras de Jonathan, elle était presque inconsciente et elle ne réagit qu'à moitié quand il la jeta sur la banquette arrière de son pick-up, garé à quelque mètre à peine du 4x4 sur le parking.

**- Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, mon ange, même tas salope de mère ne pourra plus te reconnaître**, lui souffla-t-il en se penchant totalement sur elle pour l'embrasser de force, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à deux doigts de s'étouffer.

Quand il eut finit, il la poussa encore un peu plus sur la banquette arrière, avant de refermer brusquement la portière, l'enfermant totalement à l'intérieur du pick-up.

Allongée sur les sièges arrières, incapable de se relever ou de réfléchir logiquement tant elle était encore secouée par toute cette violence, Kathe se mit à doucement pleurnicher en regrettant de toute son âme de ne pas avoir gardé la Relique autour de son cou. Tous ce qui lui restait était cette étrange petite boule d'énergie au fond de son être, qui ne lui serait jamais aussi utile que la Relique elle-même, plus puissante et capable de la défendre dans une situation comme celle-ci. Depuis le temps qu'elle la portait autour du cou il fallait que ce soit pile au moment où son ex lui remettait la main dessus qu'elle ait la brillante idée d'abandonner l'objet magique, et protecteur, derrière elle pour souffler un peu. Dégoûtée d'avoir le goût épissé des lèvres de Jonathan dans la bouche, elle essaya désespérément de se concentrer sur l'infime Énergie noire qui vivait maintenant en elle, à la porte de son âme, tout en suppliant le Dieu de lui venir en aide. Mais tous ce qu'elle sentait ou voyait se limitait uniquement à ses lèvres fines, se pinçant d'un sourire pour elle.

« _Loki.»_ L'appela-t-elle mentalement, de toutes ses forces, pleurnichant encore un peu plus fort avant de finalement perdre totalement espoir après que Jonathan se soit installé derrière le volant du pick-up pour le démarrer bruyamment et quitter, dans un crissement de pneus, le parking toujours désert.

.

.

.

Loki sortit de la salle de bain et crut s'étrangler en découvrant la chambre totalement vide.

En passant près des lit, il repéra instantanément le légers bordel que Kathe avait laissé derrière elle, en s'étonnant tout de même un peu sur le désordre des documents, qu'il lui avait confié, jetés un peu partout autour du lit. Sa colère gonfla encore quand il comprit qu'elle avait osé abandonner la Relique, en plus de sortir seule sans le prévenir, quand il fit le liens entre l'objet magique et les très légères arabesques qu'il voyait courir sur le matelas et tous les papiers étalés.

N'ayant pas fini de se rhabiller, il ragea contre elle à voix haute, dans une langue extra-terrestre qui lui permettait d'avoir bon nombre de synonymes plus mauvais les uns que les autre pour sa compagne de route, tout en enfilant sa chemise blanche et sa veste noire, sans prendre le temps de mettre son veston ou sa cravate, trop pressé de mettre la main sur Kathe pour lui tordre son petit cou. Il voulut attraper la Relique, pour ensuite sortir en trombe de la chambre et ramener la jeune femme par la peau des fesses, seulement ses doigts se crispèrent dans le vide, à quelque centimètre à peine du pendentif, tandis qu'une impression de danger imminent le prenait tout entier. Il vit l'Énergie Noire luire plus vivement dans sa bille protectrice et l'instant d'après il entendait la voix de sa compagne de route, priant faiblement son nom en l'appelant à l'aide. C'est un peu bêtement qu'il se retourna pour observer la chambre vide tout autour de lui. Bien évidement la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas ici et il n'avait pu qu'imaginer cet appel. Pourtant son instinct lui hurlait que même son imagination ne pouvait lui souffler son nom à l'oreille, en utilisant la voix de Kathe, avec autant de netteté, et il fut certain qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'étrange. Peut être même de dangereux...

Légèrement pris de panique, il ramassa la Relique d'un geste brusque et sortit de la chambre à la vitesse de la lumière, sans prendre la peine de refermer à clef derrière lui. Il capta un crissement de pneus et inconsciemment il se dirigea droit dessus, sachant que leur véhicule était garé dans cette direction et que, peut être, il y trouverait sa compagne de route, plus très sûr de vouloir toujours l'engueuler quand il la retrouverait. Marchand rapidement- plus rapidement qu'un humain ne pourrait le faire- le long du porche pour rejoindre le 4x4, le Dieu repéra du coin de l'œil un pick-up noir lui passer à côté, derrière la ranger de voiture garées devant le long du motel, pour ensuite disparaître au bout du bâtiment. Cette vision lui sembla un instant familière mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, seulement pressé de retrouver la jeune femme. Même ses faux airs factices n'arriverait plus à l'agacer tant il serait rassuré de l'avoir de nouveau sous sa surveillance et il resta fixé sur cette idée en oubliant complètement tout le reste quand il aperçut le 4x4 noir de l'autre côté du parking. Il bifurqua aussitôt pour rejoindre le véhicule, sentant son sang quitter peu à peu son visage tandis qu'il comprenait qu'il ne la trouverait pas ici non plus. Il n'y avait personne à côté ou dans la voiture.

Déjà près à remuer toute la ville pour la retrouver, Loki s'apprêtait à repartir à la chasse quand il remarqua la cigarette à peine entamé et encore fumante sur le sol. Si son instinct animal lui avait déjà souffler qu'il devait vite retrouver la petite, plusieurs alarmes très puissantes se déclenchèrent en lui quand il se baissa pour ramasser la tige de tabac, reconnaissant instantanément la marque que sa compagne de route utilisait tout le temps.

Accroupis près du 4x4, il laissa son esprit courir à cent à l'heur pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le mégot écrasé au sol prouvait qu'elle était venue ici pour fumer une cigarette. « _Mais apparemment on ne la pas laissé finir la deuxième_.» Songea-t-il sombrement. Avec le temps il avait eut le temps de s'habituer à ses petites manies et il savait qu'elle détestait jeter ces cigarette toutes allumées dans la nature, bien trop prudente pour risquer d'être responsable d'un incendie. Cherchant d'autre indice il laissa ses yeux perçant détailler le sol au millimètre près et trouva tout de suite une tâche sombre. Le temps s'arrêta quand, après avoir passé deux doigts sur la tâche, il plaça sa main pâle face à la lumière d'un lampadaire et y aperçut la vrai couleur de ce qu'il venait de toucher. Le bout de ses doigts était rouge sang, toujours bien vif et à peine coagulé. Ce ne pouvait être que le sang de Kathe, ses sens aiguisés le lui hurlait de toute part et c'est lentement qu'il se redressa pour faire un large tour d'horizon du paysage autour de lui.

**- Katherine... espèce de petite idiote**, lâcha-t-il sombrement, entre ses dents crispées.

Tout lui paraissait enfin clair maintenant et il savait exactement quoi chercher pour pouvoir espérer remettre la main sur elle. Il ne donnait pas chère de la peau de ce fils de chien qui roulait en pick-up noir et qui avait osé toucher à sa femme. Tant qu'elle lui serait autant utile, elle était obligée de lui appartenir totalement, cœur, corps et âme. Elle était à lui, et il détestait plus que tout qu'on abîme ses affaires sans lui demander sa permission.

Fin chapitre 21.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAZAAAM ! C'était long hein ? : )

Petite note: Je crois avoir désespéré ma correctrice. La pauvre avait beaucoup trop de travail à cause de moi ^^''  
Alors ne vous étonnez pas trop de voir des fautes... Mais je fais des efforts ! ... Je lis le Bescherelle avant de me coucher... -_-'

Peace et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 22

**- Katherine... espèce de petite idiote**, lâcha sombrement Loki, entre ses dents crispées.

Tout lui paraissait enfin clair maintenant et il savait exactement quoi chercher pour pouvoir espérer remettre la main sur elle. Il ne donnait pas chère de la peau de ce fils de chien qui roulait en pick-up noir et qui avait osé toucher à sa femme. Tant qu'elle lui serait autant utile, elle était obligée de lui appartenir totalement, cœur, corps et âme. Elle était à lui, et il détestait plus que tout qu'on abîme ses affaires sans lui demander sa permission.

.

.

Une rage, lourde et brûlante, coulait dans les veines de Loki au rythme des battements frénétiques de son cœur, cognant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Courant à perdre haleine dans le désert, il enrageait de minute en minutes de se sentir autant désemparé par la disparition de sa compagne de route. Malgré ce temps interminable à courir le long de cette route, perdue au milieu de nul part, il n'avait toujours pas rattrapé ce maudit pick-up noir ou encore aperçut quoi que soit qui puisse lui prouver qu'il était bel et bien sur la bonne voix.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de douter de lui-même et de son instinct - particulièrement ces dernières années-, seulement, jamais encore il n'avait autant redouter l'échec de son action. L'absence de la jeune femme lui pesait si froidement et si implacablement sur le cœur, qu'il avait bien du mal à ne pas se laisser aller à la panique. Et la colère était son unique moyen de ne pas se perdre dans l'effrayant vide qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. Ce sentiment là, lui était plus habituel et il se laissait totalement aller aux sensations violentes de la rage et aux envies meurtrières, en s'élançant toujours plus vite le long de la route. Il avait peur de ne pas les retrouver à temps, mais il rageait tout autant contre ces maudits humains qui le mettaient dans cet état. Il se le jurait : quand il remettrait la main sur Kathe et son agresseur, ils regretteraient l'un comme l'autre leurs impudences.

Il courait toujours aussi vite, ses jambes puissantes portées par la fureur et l'angoisse. Puis, soudain, le silence se brisa violemment dans une brusque détonation d'arme à feu, qui se perdit longuement en échos dans l'atmosphère. Le Dieu s'immobilisa instantanément.

Bêtement, il resta quelque seconde sans bouger, pâle, le souffle court, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Mais un deuxième coup de feu retentit et tout son corps s'électrifia sous l'adrénaline et se tourna, en sursautant, dans la direction exacte d'où avait surgit les détonations. Loki s'entendit gronder, sa rage explosant violemment dans tout son être, et tout son visage se crispa d'un moue quasi animal tandis qu'il se courbait légèrement en avant pour prendre un appuis puissant sur ses jambes et quitter la route, s'élançant de toutes ses forces dans la noirceur du désert.

.

.

Un peu plus tôt.

**- Quel coup de maître ! Hein ?! Qu'est ce que t'en pense ? Oh mon ange, tu m'écoute ?!**

Kathe écoutait. Elle ne pouvait faire que ça. Toujours allongée sur la banquette arrière du pick-up de son «ex» petit-ami, tout son corps restait figé de terreur tandis que la blessure à l'arrière de son crâne la frappait d'une douleur vive qui, vague après vague, lui rappelait que Jonathan l'avait retrouvé et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à subir bien pire encore. Ballottée par les quelques soubresauts du véhicule, la jeune femme papillonnait des yeux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose dans la noirceur qui l'entourait, en vain. Elle était complètement perdue, et ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire pour se sortir de là, elle se retenait simplement de pleurnicher sous la pression de la panique, qui ne cessait de monter. Elle n'avait pas seulement peur. Elle était angoissée à mort, clouée sur place, de ce qui allait suivre, et le conducteur ne faisait rien pour la calmer. Parlant encore et encore, ses menaces montaient en intensité et en horreur tandis qu'il se perdait lui même dans un monologue haineux, entièrement tourné sur elle et sur toutes les «**choses horribles qu'elle lui avait fait.**».

**- Je sais pas si c'est la chance ou le destin, mais putain ce que je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé !**

Il se mit à rire bruyamment. Frappant sa main, plusieurs fois de suite, sur son volant comme s'il venait de raconter la meilleur blague de l'Univers. Tout son corps, déjà bien agité par la colère, se soulevait au rythme de ce rire,qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux, sans qu'il ne cherche à se calmer. Il aurait aimé la forcer à se mettre devant, sur le siège passager, pour mieux lui cracher son dégoût au visage. Mais il doutait de pouvoir l'attraper et la traîner sans lâcher la route des yeux et il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque pour l'instant. La nuit était totale, aucune lune, aucunes étoiles n'étaient là pour l'aider à ne pas sortir de la route. Tous phares éteints, le pick-up noir roulait quasiment à pleine vitesse et Jonathan devait rester concentré sur sa conduite, les yeux rivés sur le paysage obscure qu'il voyait à peine défiler devant lui. Le plus important, pour lui, était de s'éloigner le plus vite possible du motel de Kathe, sans se faire repérer. Ces intentions, malsaines, le poussaient à agir rapidement et discrètement pour ne prendre aucuns risques. Dans ses plans, il n'était pas question de payer un jour pour le crime qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Pour ça, il pouvait compter sur cet immense désert qui les entourait et qui deviendrait, très bientôt, le dernier lit de la jeune femme, le sable l'enfouissant à jamais avec tous les indices qu'il pourrait laisser derrière lui.

Kathe resta tétanisée par le rire de Jonathan. Oubliant pendant quelques secondes de respirer, tout son corps se crispa de terreur alors qu'elle ravalait douloureusement un couinement désespéré.

« _Pitié... que quelqu'un me vienne en aide... n'importe qui...n'importe quoi..._» Se lamentait-elle alors que Jonathan continuait de parler, la torturant de sa voix rauque qu'elle pouvait déjà imaginer lourde et essoufflée à son oreille quand le pire arriverait enfin. Elle en eu presque un haut-le-cœur mais se reprit vivement, restant inexorablement immobile de terreur, comme elle l'avait toujours fait dans ce genre de moment. Même la poupée creuse, qui était née de leur relation, tremblait et pleurnichait d'être aussi malchanceuse.

**- Des semaines que je parcours l'état dans l'espoir de retrouver ta trace et, alors que j'pensais abandonner, voilà que l'bon Dieu me donne un véritable petit miracle ! Putain, j'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Ho, tu m'écoute mon ange ?! Tu trouve pas qu'on est chanceux ?! **

Il se remit à rire, ravie de n'entendre qu'un silence, bercé d'une respiration rapide et apeurée, à sa remarque. Il avait été plus que surprise de son arrogance, sur le parking du motel. Seulement, maintenant, il retrouverait enfin celle qu'il connaissait : une fille peureuse, soumise, manipulable et, surtout, silencieuse.

**- Je suis sûr que tu crève d'envie de savoir comment j'ai réussi un tel exploit !** Continua-t-il, plein de fierté d'être, encore une fois, le plus fort. **T'imaginais pas que j'te retrouverais, hein ?! Mais j'suis plus malin que toi et j'ai toujours su que tu finirais par ramener ton cul au Nouveau-Mexique ! Pendant des semaines j'ai roulé dans tous l'état, pour te retrouver. J'suis même allé jusque chez ton père ! Ensuite, ta mère m'a dit qu'on avait retrouvé ta voiture en Alaska ! En Alaska, Kathe ! Putain mais qu'est ce que tes allé foutre là bas ?! J'suis sûr que c'est un coup de Pitt encore ! Crois moi, dés que j'en aurai fini avec toi, je retournerais voir ce fils de pute pour lui exploser la face. Il va regretter d'avoir essayé de nous séparer...**

Il fit une légère pause, menaçante, semblant déjà réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait subir à sa prochaine victime. Kathe, en entendant le nom de son seul et unique ami, se retint difficilement de na pas laisser échapper un sanglot, dépitée de savoir à l'avance qu'il aurait des problèmes à cause d'elle. Elle n'était même pas digne d'avoir un ami, elle ne faisait qu'apporter la violence et le malheur à tous ceux qu'elle croisait.

**- Mais passons ! Je n'ai pas encore finit de te raconter ma petite histoire, ensuite on aura tout le temps d'écouter la tienne**, enchaîna-t-il rapidement, d'une voix presque rieuse tant il était heureux d'avoir enfin cette conversation. Cela faisait des mois qu'il mâchait sa colère et son dépit de l'avoir laissé filer de leur appartement aussi facilement et, maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin à sa merci, il allait faire durer le plaisir. **Je t'avoue que j'étais à deux doigt d'abandonner les recherches quand j'ai appris que tu étais partit aussi loin, mais ce qui m'a le plus choqué c'est de savoir que tu étais aussi recherché par le flics ! Franchement sur ce coup là, tas fait très fort ! Je sais pas ce que tas fait pour emmerder ces enfoirés, mais chapeau mon ange ! Vu comment ils se sont acharnés à me retrouver alors que j'étais en plein milieu du désert pour me poser des questions sur toi, tas sûrement dû faire plus grave que de la prostitution... Alors ?**

Kathe le vit tourner sa tête vers elle, par dessus son siège, pour la regarder mais, bien entendu, elle ne répondit rien, faisant mine de ne pas avoir vu le mouvement dans la pénombre du véhicule. Elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait penser, et de sa méprise sur l'origine d'autant d'argent liquide -ce n'était pas ce genre de détails qui la sortirait de cette situation catastrophique-. Mais, encore une fois, ce silence ne gêna pas le conducteur, qui détourna rapidement la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la route, en enchaînant sur un petit rire.

- **Tas raison mon ange, les questions sont pour plus tard !** Dit-il.** Bref ! J'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais, par toi-même ou ramené de force par les flics et, très vite, le plus important à été de te retrouver le premier. J'ai appelé tous mes potes routiers, en leur filant tas photos, pour leur demander qu'il m'envoie tous les renseignements qu'ils pourraient trouver sur la route. Et bingo ! Bob me téléphone il y trois jour pour me parler d'un de ses dépanneurs, complètement traumatisé par une gamine lors d'un vente de voiture, et quand mon pote lui à montré ta photo il tas tout de suite reconnu ! Et attend, c'est pas le meilleur !**

Cette fois il riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter même s'il continuait à raconter son histoire, torturant la jeune femme qui aurait donné chère pour devenir sourde.

**- J'étais près de Las Vegas quand Bob m'a téléphoné et j'ai bien faillit te louper de très peu ! J'ai roulé comme un dingue jusqu'à Portales mais, évidemment, t'étais déjà partis ! Avec trois jour d'avance tu pouvais être n'importe où, peut-être même déjà ressortit de l'état mais, là, miracle ! J'suis descendu dans un motel pourri, sur la route 76, et alors que j'allais oublier de parler de toi à la gérante, voilà que j'vois ta putain de signature sur son registre ! J'ai crut halluciner ! Dés que j'ai commencé à parler de toi à l'autre conne, elle ma carrément inondé d'informations ! Tu étais passé par là en achetant des provisions comme si tu partais en expédition dans le désert et tu roulais en 4x4 noir ! Un vrai putain de miracle ! En moins d'une minute j'en savais assez pour espérer te retrouver et j'ai pas perdu mon temps hein ?! Regarde ça, nous re-voilà ensemble !**

Kathe était sidérée. Elle était responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. À cet instant c'était plus vrai que jamais et elle ne pouvait que serrer les dents de dépit. Elle avait été distraite ce jour là. Peut être parce que tout lui avait parut tranquille, presque normale et sans danger malgré sa situation auprès du Dieu, et la bonne humeur de la gérante, avec toutes ses décorations de noël, lui avait complètement fait oublier qu'elle était traquée par un nombre incalculable de gens dangereux. Elle avait commit une terrible bourde en signant de son propre nom sur ce registre, prouvant ainsi à qui les recherchait qu'elle et Loki étaient passés par là. Elle les avait tout les deux mis en danger.

« _Je suis vraiment trop stupide..._» Déplora-t-elle intérieurement, ébahis d'être passée à côté de quelque chose d'aussi évident. Jonathan l'avait dit lui même : il avait été à deux doigts de la louper, mais à cause de sa malheureuse signature il avait finalement réussi son coup. Et tout était de sa faute à elle.

«_Au fond, si j'avais été plus courageuse dés le début j'en serai pas là aujourd'hui... J'aurai dû être plus courageuse... Oui, j'aurai dû._» Pensait la jeune femme pendant que Jonathan continuait de se vanter de sa chance miraculeuse et de son acharnement à ne jamais baisser les bras. Elle l'entendait à peine lui dire à quel point il était le plus fort. Juste bloquée sur une horrible sensation de culpabilité, Kathe laissait à nouveau les larmes glissées sur son visage en prenant enfin conscience qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aller au bout de sa promesse faite à Loki. Elle ne pourrait plus l'aider, et, alors qu'ils étaient si près du but, il se retrouvait maintenant sans aide humaine pour utiliser la Relique. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il allait faire sans elle, et, pendant une seconde, une pointe douloureuse de jalousie lui vrilla le cœur en imaginant une autre humaine faire une transmission d'énergie au Dieu. Lui prenant sa place et approchant au plus près le corps divin de Loki pour, peut être, réussir à avoir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eut : une nuit d'extase tout contre lui.

« _Il à sûrement dû se rendre compte de mon absence maintenant._» Se dit-elle en tentant de calculer le nombres de minutes qu'elle avait déjà passé dans l'enfer du ce pick-up, pour ne plus penser à l'horreur d'une transmission énergétique passionnelle entre Loki et une autre femme, plus chanceuse qu'elle.

Kathe n'était pas enfermé depuis longtemps dans la voiture mais c'était déjà trop pour qu'elle espère un sauvetage de dernière minute. Son compagnon de route ne la retrouverait jamais, Jonathan allait y veiller, et elle allait mourir sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion de lui montrer à quel point elle avait été heureuse avec lui, malgré tous les dangers, toutes la violence, et malgré son mépris des humains. Elle avait été elle-même, plus forte et courageuse que jamais, sous son regard de glace, alors qu'elle le savait plus redoutable que cet humain qui semblait pitoyable en comparaison. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi l'aura chaotique du Dieu la rendait plus vivante que jamais, malgré les choses étranges et dangereuses qu'il lui demandait sans cesse de faire pour lui, la rendant coupable de crime dont jamais elle ne se serait cru capable. Elle avait volée des voitures, elle était rentrée par effraction chez des gens, elle avait violée un nombre affolant de secret d'état et, surtout, elle avait été la complice de meurtres et d'agressions. Tout, pour les beaux yeux et le sourire en coin d'un homme qu'elle était destinée à perdre dés le début.

Mais le fait est qu'elle avait été plus forte que jamais et elle doutait que Jonathan puisse en dire autant. Primo elle l'imaginait mal survivre plus de deux secondes en compagnie de Loki et deuxio il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire tous ce qu'elle avait fait pour le Dieu. Elle avait survécu à des Chitauris et à un Démons infernale, qu'elle avait carrément envoyée se faire foutre en le traitant de «sale con». Jonathan n'aurait jamais pu faire mieux ! La peur la poussait à l'impossible, Loki la poussait à l'impossible, et plus elle y pensait plus elle trouvait étrange de rester ainsi tétanisée dans une situation qui était tout de même moins dramatique que ce qu'elle avait déjà vécue lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule en compagnie d'un Démon qui, d'après ce qu'elle en avait compris, adorait démembrer les femmes. Elle n'avait peut être pas la Relique avec elle mais il lui restait encore cette étrange boule d'énergie noire, qu'elle pouvait toujours sentir battre au fond de son être. Et elle avait maintenant plus d'expérience que Jonathan en matière de prise d'otage.

Soudain, une question complètement folle jaillit dans la tourmente de son esprit apeurée : « _Qu'est ce que ferait Loki à ma place ?_» se dit-elle, avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il n'y avait pas plus pro que lui pour les prises d'otages réussies et elle savait qu'à sa place il aurait déjà trouvé un millions de solutions pour se sortir de là. Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose -n'importe quoi !-. Pas seulement pour elle et sa survie : elle devait le faire pour Loki. Elle lui avait promit d'être avec lui jusqu'au bout, tout comme elle se l'était promit à elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Rester là, à se lamenter de n'avoir jamais eu le courage de tenir tête à Jonathan, ne pouvait lui être d'aucune utilité. Elle devait se reprendre et si son tout dernier acte de courage devait se résumé à un geste fou et suicidaire alors soit, elle allait droit à la tombe de toute façon. Elle n'espérait rien en particulier mais il fallait au moins qu'elle rende les choses plus difficiles pour son kidnappeur. Ce serait une véritable honte si elle se laissait faire, gardant le silence et l'immobilité, tandis qu'il s'acharnerait sur elle de la pire des manières. Elle ne pouvait plus rester une simple victime, pas après tous ce qu'elle avait vécue ces derniers mois. Le battement de la petite concentration d'énergie noire, à l'intérieur d'elle, lui rappelait qu'elle était encore liée -d'une façon ou d'une autre- à la Relique et il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen d'en utiliser le pouvoir. C'était elle «la porteuse» d'un des objets magiques les plus puissants de l'Univers, elle allait bien finir par trouver une solution, même en étant dans une situation aussi désespéré que celle-ci. Elle avait bien réussi un tel exploit, avec une Relique au plus bas de son efficacité, lors de son petit accrochage avec le Démons au Palais des Sciences. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'elle ne réussisse pas à, au moins, blesser Jonathan avant qu'il ne prenne complètement le dessus.

Elle commençait à trouver la foi, forçant tout son être à se soulever de fierté, gonflant à l'intérieur de la poupée creuse et totalement inutile -qui lui servait habituellement de bouclier pour ne pas devenir folle-, pour passer à l'action avant que le conducteur ne décide de le faire avant elle. Seulement elle n'avait encore aucune idée lumineuse et à part bouger, très silencieusement, ses membres un par un pour reprendre contacte avec son corps, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. Bougeant la tête, elle se mit à regarder partout autour d'elle en se répétant inlassablement : « _Qu'est ce que ferait Loki à ma place ? ... Qu'est ce qu'il ferait ?_».

Ne trouvant toujours rien, la panique remontant dans sa poitrine, elle eu beaucoup du mal à garder le peu de courage qu'elle s'était subitement découvert. Et Jonathan ne l'aida pas en la faisant violemment sursauter quand, après s'être rendu compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus du tout parler, il s'adressa à elle avec plus de force et de colère pour la faire réagir.

**- Hey la pisseuse ! Tes toujours vivante ?! J'espère que tes pas entrain de m'ignorer parce que j'te jure que sinon ça va chier ! Tu m'fou dans la merde parce que j'ai passé ces trois derniers mois à te chercher et toi tu fais comme si t'en avais rien à foutre ! J'te parle de mes problèmes là ! Tu pourrais au moins écouter !**

Kathe ferma brusquement les yeux, happée par une nouvelle vague de frayeur totalement incontrôlable. Jonathan était comme un sorte de phobie qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à surmonter pour l'affronter, ou du moins supporter sa présence, et elle se remit à prier intérieurement le Dieu pour qu'il l'aide à trouver une solution. «_Qu'est ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais ?_» se répéta-t-elle, encore et encore, en se concentrant de toute ses forces sur l'énergie noire, battante d'une puissance modérée mais bien présente. Comme les fois précédentes, l'infime fragment de la Relique ne fit naître en elle que des images du Dieu totalement inutiles. Elle pouvait le voir à la perfection, derrière ses paupières closent, tandis que le conducteur continuait à lui demander avec rage si elle l'écoutait. N'ayant que cette source d'énergie comme moyen de défense, elle s'acharna à la faire monter en elle sans jamais cesser de prier pour une idée lumineuse alors que sa tête se remplissait de la vision des yeux bleu glacés de Loki qui se plissaient sur elle, semblant la détailler, avant de le voir lui sourire, plus charmeur que jamais. C'était douloureux, parce qu'elle se savait perdue d'avance et de savoir qu'elle ne revenait jamais ses lèvres fines, ni même ses yeux acérés, avant d'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout de leur aventure, lui brisait le cœur. Il était le mal, dangereux et violent, apportant la mort partout où il passait, mais voilà : elle l'aimait et même si cet amour avait encore moins de sens que celui qu'elle avait pu éprouver un jour pour Jonathan, elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments et de ce regret, immense, d'être séparé de l'objet de tous ses désirs.

N'arrivant à rien, à par se faire souffrir inutilement en revoyant encore et encore ce même sourire en coin s'étirer lentement pour elle, Kathe s'apprêtait à abandonner pour de bon, sentant un sanglot lui monter douloureusement à la gorge, quand soudain la vision changea du tout au tout. Le sourire du Dieu se métamorphosa en un rictus affreusement mauvais et, pendant une seconde, Kathe se retrouva transportée dans une scène lointaine mais pas si différente de sa réalité. Elle était toujours dans un véhicule, baigné de pénombre, seulement le décor ne ressemblait en rien à celui du pick-up et la jeune femme se rappela, dans un flash puissant, de la course poursuite infernale qu'elle avait vécue dans ce décor. Elle voyait le visage de Loki, se crisper de rage, tandis qu'il enroulait brusquement la ceinture de sécurité autour du cou de l'agent du Shield, devenu leur otage, pour l'obliger à faire exactement tous ce qu'il lui demandait. Son sourire en coin totalement envolé, son compagnon de route l'effraya légèrement alors qu'elle voyait ses traits défigurés par air un malfaisant, ses lèvres fines se retroussant presque sur ses dents, parfaitement blanche, comme s'il était près à mordre sa victime au moindre mouvement suspect.

Une voix étrange et lointaine, sortit tout droit de la boule d'énergie noire qui lui faisait revivre ce souvenir, se mit subitement à parler à la jeune femme, directement par la pensée, en lui demandant dans un murmure d'une douceur absolue :

« _Tu en sera capable ?_»

En une fraction de seconde, la jeune femme sortit de la vision terrible de Loki agressant violemment un homme, choquée au plus haut point d'entendre une autre personne qu'elle lui parler dans la tête. Légèrement traumatisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle fixa ses yeux sur le plafond du véhicule, qu'elle voyait à peine, en se vidant totalement l'esprit pour mieux entendre cette petite voix si elle se remettait à parler. Mais il n'y avait plus rien - à son plus grand soulagement-.

Kathe n'était plus du tout concentrée sur l'énergie noire et les sensations étranges qu'elle faisait naître en elle avaient disparues du même coup. Elle n'avait pas fait qu'entendre une voix lui parler, elle avait également parfaitement ressentit et comprit ses intentions. L'énergie noire ne doutait pas de sa volonté, mais elle semblait inquiète de l'obliger à faire quelque chose d'aussi fou et, quand Kathe sentie tous son sang quitté définitivement son visage sous la terreur d'entendre et de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi bizarre, l'énergie se refit tout aussi discrète qu'elle l'avait été avant «ça». Se remettant simplement à battre au côté du cœur de la jeune femme, elle ne donna plus aucun signe d'une quelconque conscience, laissant à Kathe tout le loisir de s'inquiéter sur sa santé mentale.

Seulement, la coïncidence de devenir dingue, pile au moment où la solution à son problème lui tombait comme par enchantement, était juste impossible. Depuis tout à l'heur elle priait pour qu'on lui donne un signe, une ligne de conduite à suivre pour s'en sortir, et la Relique n'était pas passée par quatre chemins pour lui trouver une solution. Elle était choquée mais elle ne pouvait perdre son temps à se poser des questions sur cet invraisemblable voix qui lui demandait avec gentillesse si elle était prête à ce montrer tout aussi violente que son compagnon de route pour se sortir de là. Il fallait agir, vite, maintenant qu'elle avait enfin une idée. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes inquiétudes que celle que la Relique semblait avoir pour elle. Elle se fichait pas mal de s'en prendre à un humain maintenant -encore moins si cela devait être Jonathan-. Elle craignait bien plus de ne rien faire du tout, devenant une victime de plus, enterrée anonymement dans ce foutu désert.

La voix ne parlait plus et Kathe doutait de l'entendre encore une fois mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle prît tout de même soin de répondre à sa question.

**- Oui**, dit-elle à voix haute à l'énergie noire, pour l'apaiser, sans trop s'attarder sur le faite qu'elle était certainement entrain de perdre la boule à parler comme ça à quelque chose de totalement immatérielle et qui avait apparemment décidé de passer du temps avec elle, enfouis bien au chaud dans les méandres de son âme.

Jonathan entendit difficilement cette toute petite voix, quasi brisée dans une gorge serrée par l'angoisse. Pensant qu'elle lui répondait enfin, après lui avoir demandé nerveusement si elle l'écoutait ou pas, il continua de parler de lui, de ses problèmes, et de tout ce qu'il lui reprochait, sans se rende compte un seul instant que la jeune femme commençait lentement à bouger derrière lui.

Glissant aussi silencieusement que possible sur la banquette arrière, elle se déplaça pour se cacher derrière le siège du conducteur. Le plus important était surtout qu'il ne puisse pas l'attraper, de quelque manière que ce soit, quand elle passerait enfin à l'action. Jonathan n'avait peut être pas la force divine de Loki, il n'en restait pas moins plus fort qu'elle. Et elle s'imaginait mal réussir à prendre le dessus si ils devaient en venir aux mains. Elle allait tout faire pour limiter au maximum tout contacte physique, il en allait de sa survie.

Pour ne pas se faire repérer, elle resta à moitié allongée sur les sièges. Le conducteur l'aurait trop facilement remarqué grâce à son rétro-viseur, anéantissant son seul atout : l'effet de surprise. Elle tendit ensuite doucement la main pour se saisir de la ceinture de sécurité du conducteur, la tirant très lentement à elle. Jonathan était comme Loki - et beaucoup d'autre gens inconscient-, il ne m'était jamais sa ceinture de sécurité ! Pour le Dieu, elle pouvait comprendre l'inutilité de la chose mais Jonathan était un humain tout aussi fragile qu'elle et cette habitude idiote, de croire qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de grave, serait son erreur ultime. Une erreur qui allait peut être permettre à la jeune femme de changer la situation à son avantage.

Elle tira sur la lanière de tissu, extrême solide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une longueur suffisante, lui permettant d'enrouler la ceinture dans ses deux mains pour être sûre qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas sous la pression. Elle bougeait avec une lenteur extrême pour ne pas risquer de bloquer la ceinture en tirant trop fort dessus, ruinant ainsi son plan, et elle se releva un peu plus derrière le siège de Jonathan.

Elle recommençait à paniquée. Elle voulait se sortir de là et, franchement, elle rêvait aussi de faire mal à ce monstre qui prétendait l'aimer, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Sensation logique et normale de quelqu'un qui souhaite vivre à tout prix. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle réussirait à se suicider une fois Loki partit de la Terre ? Il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait plus se laisser aller comme elle l'avait fait avant de le rencontrer. Il l'avait changé, la rendant plus forte sous la présence de son aura puissante, et la Kathe qu'elle avait redécouverte à son contacte ne pourrait plus jamais s'abaisser à rester une victime. Il était aberrant maintenant qu'elle ait passée toute la journée à rejouer le jeu de la poupée creuse alors qu'elle ne l'était plus du tout. Elle n'avait pas eu à se forcer pour faire la morte, tellement habituée à le faire depuis des années, mais même la poupée creuse avait trouvée absurde de se comporter de la sorte alors qu'elle aurait dû en profiter pour prendre ce qu'elle désirait ardemment depuis des jours.

Jonathan n'avait absolument pas remarqué son petit manège. Trop concentré sur la route pour permettre à ses yeux de capter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il continuait de l'invectiver, inconscient du changement d'attitude de son otage qui allait bientôt chercher à l'agresser.

**- Quand je pense à tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour te supporter, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?! Tas toujours été une égoïste, toujours à faire la malheureuse comme si tu étais la seule à avoir de véritable problème ! Tu veux que j'te dise ?! T'en à rien à foutre des autres ! On pourrait tous crever sur cette planète que ça te serais complètement égale ! Tant que madame à tous ce qu'elle veut, elle ne se pose pas trop question, hein?! Mais dés que rien ne va plus, alors là tu abandonne tout le monde pour ne penser qu'à toi ! Regarde ce que ça tas apporté ! Tu crois que tu peux faire la maligne devant moi, parce que tu m'as toujours considéré moins parfait que toi, alors que tes devenue rien de moins qu'une pute ! Tu te fait payer pour faire les quatre ****volontés des autres ! Toujours aussi soumise, hein mon ange ?!**

Bizarrement Kathe trouvait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Même s'il n'avait jamais été question de sexe, comme il semblait le penser depuis tout à l'heur, Jonathan n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Elle ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre ces vérités implacables et parfaitement justes de la bouche d'un type comme lui. Habituellement il parlait surtout de lui, en l'insultant de tous les noms et en étant toujours à côté de la plaque sur ses sentiments. Mais ce soir, il pointait le doigt exactement là où il fallait, semblant comprendre mieux que quiconque les méandres obscures des ses pensées profondes. Elle en était plus que surprise. Évidemment elle savait déjà tous ça, bien qu'elle se soit toujours refusée d'y penser trop longtemps. Mais les événements de ces derniers mois suffisait amplement à prouver qu'il disait vrai. Elle avait effectivement toujours fait la malheureuse, se cachant derrière sa lâcheté pour ne pas rechercher l'aide précieuse qui aurait pu la sauver avant de devoir s'enfuir en courant de leur appartement pour abandonner jusqu'à sa vie derrière elle. Rien n'allait plus pour elle et la seule idée qui lui était venu à ce moment là avait été la mort. Comme quoi elle aimait faire souffrir les autres de son absences en leurs jetant inconsciemment la culpabilité. Avec le recul, elle trouvait ça presque ignoble et indigne d'elle. Seulement, question dignité, c'est dernier temps elle n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Elle n'avait peut être jamais couché avec Loki, mais le fait est qu'il la payait bel et bien pour qu'elle lui rende des « services» et avec le temps elle s'était complètement écrasé devant lui et ses méthodes criminelles. Savourant sa soumission au point qu'elle n'avait même plus à penser par elle-même, ne serait-ce que pour son propre bien. Elle était exactement comme Jonathan la décrivait, mais ce n'était pas une fatalité. Les choses finissent toujours par changer un jour ou l'autre, c'était la violente leçon qu'elle avait apprise de son aventure.

Pleine de folie ou de courage, elle n'aurait su le dire, Kathe se releva en position assise sur la banquette. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement dans la pénombre, elle se força à un inspirer une grande goulée d'air avant de passer à l'action, la ceinture de sécurité solidement enrouler autour de ses mains.

**- Une pute... J'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu sais, j'ai croisé un de tes putains de client tout à l'heur !** Continuait de lui cracher le conducteur. **Il t'attendait à côté de ton 4x4, avec sa vieille dégaine bourgeoise et son sourire à la con ! J'étais pas encore sûr d'être bel et bien tombé sur ta voiture mais le type ressemblait à celui qu'on m'avait déjà décrit lorsque j'interrogeais les gens sur toi. Apparemment vous êtes tout le temps fourré ensemble vous deux! C'est quoi, un client régulier ?! Ho répond moi putain ! Tes vraiment la pire des co...**

Rageuse de l'entendre lui parler de Loki de cette façon, la jeune femme serra les dents et, dans un mouvement ultra-rapide, elle passa la lanière de tissu par dessus la tête de Jonathan, qui ne pu finir sa phrase. Sursautant et hoquetant de surprise, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait tant ce fut rapide. La ceinture de sécurité pressée sur sa gorge, il entendit l'air siffler quand la jeune femme se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces dessus pour brutalement la tende au maximum et imposé une pression plus forte encore.

Violemment étranglé, Jonathan lâcha machinalement le volant pour tenter d'attraper la lanière, placée sur sa gorge, mais la pression imposée par la jeune femme était trop forte et il n'arrivait pas à glisser ses doigts suffisamment loin pour s'accrocher et tirer à son tour de toute ses forces, sans risquer de s'étrangler un peu plus lui même. La peau, de ses mains, brûlant de se tordre dans tous les sens sous la pression de la ceinture de sécurité, Kathe tirait avec acharnement. Sentant Jonathan chercher à se défaire de plus en plus brutalement, elle plaça un pied sur le siège du conducteur pour y prendre un meilleur appuis et tirer encore plus fort tandis que sa voix se brisait dans sa gorge dans un cris, affolée par ce qu'elle faisait.

Le pick-up, retrouvé sans conducteur pendant deux secondes, quitta la route et se mit à bouger dans tous les sens quand ses pneus rencontrèrent le sol rocailleux du désert. Les deux passagers étaient secoués dans tous les sens. Au bord de l'asphyxie et n'arrivant pas à se défaire de la lanière se compressant dangereusement sur sa gorge, Jonathan abandonna toute tentative de s'en défaire en tirant dessus et il reprit brusquement le volant, le tournant dans tous les sens pour déstabiliser la jeune femme dans son dos et lui faire lâcher prise. Mais Kathe tenait bon, avec son pied calé sur le siège conducteur et ses deux mains bien accrochées à quelque chose de stable, elle ne perdit pas un seul instant sa pression mortelle. Les brusques embardées du véhicule ne faisaient qu'étrangler un peu plus Jonathan, lui brûlant affreusement la peau sous les frottements douloureux de la lanière synthétique. Il le comprit rapidement et, ne sachant plus quoi faire d'autre, il appuya de toutes ses forces son pied sur la pédale de frein.

Le pick-up s'immobilisa instantanément, glissant à peine quelque centimètre sur la sable et la pierre avant de brusquement projeter ses passagers sous la violence de l'arrêt. Emportée en avant, malgré l'appui d'une de ses jambes sur le siège conducteur, la jeune femme couina de surprise en se cognant le visage sur la mousse de l'appuie-tête juste en face d'elle, perdant ainsi sa prise sur Jonathan qui partait lui même en avant pour se frapper plus violemment la tête sur son volant, sans avoir eu le temps de mettre ses mains devant lui pour se protéger.

Légèrement sonnée, Kathe pris conscience d'une douloureuse pression sur sa chaire. Elle tenta doucement de se redresser mais resta bloquée contre le siège. Elle lâcha un faible juron, tout en tirant un peu sur son bras mais rien n'y fit, elle s'était bloquée le bras entre le siège et la portière conducteur. Ses mains étaient si bien enroulées autour de la ceinture de sécurité que, au moment même où le pick-up s'était brusquement arrêté, Jonathan l'avait emportée avec le poids de son corps, tirant sur ses bras de chaque côté du siège, la coinçant malgré elle dans une position légèrement douloureuse. Le visage pressé sur l'appuie-tête, tout le corps avachit derrière le siège, elle sentait son épaule la tirailler affreusement et, voyant bien qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais en restant comme ça, elle eu se déplaça difficilement pour tenter de dérouler ses mains de son arme. Tremblante et complètement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se défaisait à peine de la prise de son bras libre - celui qui s'était fait tirer en avant entre les deux sièges- quand elle entendit le faible gémissement de Jonathan, qui reprenait doucement connaissance après son violent coup reçut à la tête.

Prise de panique, elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui mais son autre bras était, lui, toujours coincé entre le siège et la portière et elle avait beau tirer dessus de toutes ses forces elle n'arrivait qu'à se faire mal. Pleurnichant à moitié de terreur, de voir le conducteur commencer à se redresser en gémissant faiblement. Pour ne surtout pas avoir à le toucher, elle se défit de la prise de sa main encore enroulée autour de la ceinture de sécurité, qui maintenant l'avant de son bras contre ce corps chaud qui la dégoûtait. La lanière, rendue quasiment libre, remonta brusquement dans le mécanisme de sécurité et, tandis que Jonathan hoquetait de douleur en sentant la peau de son cou le brûler à nouveau sous la pression, Kathe replia vivement son bras en tentant frénétiquement de le débloquer. Tirant dessus de toutes ses forces, à s'en arracher quelques couches de peaux en frottant comme un diable son bras contre le tissue du siège. Elle pouvait distinguer le conducteur se débattre plus faiblement pour se défaire de la ceinture encore légèrement enroulée autour de son cou et qui continuait de l'étrangler doucement, emportée par son mécanisme.

Elle entendait des bruits secs, venant du boîtier en plastique à côté de sa tête, chaque fois que la sécurité bloquait brusquement la lanière sous la force désespérée que mettait Jonathan à se défaire de sa douloureuse entrave. Seulement, malgré qu'il soit plus sonné qu'elle, il fut le premier à se libérer. La ceinture fit un bruit sec en s'enroulant totalement dans son mécanisme, prouvant instantanément à Kathe qu'elle était à nouveau dans la merde.

Malgré son envie de la massacrer pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, Jonathan dû prendre quelque secondes pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale en dépit de sa gorge brûlante. Le front posé sur ses deux bras croisés, il resta un moment avachit sur le volant, le souffle encore crispé et sifflant.

**- Tu vas le regretter... **, réussit-il à cracher, au bout d'une seconde.

Kathe poussa un véritable râle désespéré, qui se finit dans un cris quand, après avoir tiré à s'en arracher l'épaule sur son bras coincé, elle se libéra d'un coup en retombant brusquement sur la banquette arrière. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en prenant conscience qu'elle était, elle aussi, libre et Jonathan se retourna en poussant à son tour un râle puissant au moment même où il passait un bras entre les siège-avants pour tenter de l'attraper alors qu'elle se jetait déjà sur la poignée de la portière.

**- Espèce de sale petite garce !** Hurla-t-il à s'en briser la gorge, toujours crispée d'avoir subit une telle pression.

La frôlant de très près, il ne put que rager de ne réussir qu'à tâter le tissue de la veste de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'extirpe pour du bon du véhicule. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Pendant une fraction de seconde il en fût presque impressionné, ne s'attendant absolument pas à la voir un jour réagir aussi violemment - et encore moins contre lui ! - mais il se reprit rapidement en voyant sa proie s'enfuir en courant, disparaissant déjà dans la noirceur du désert. Au risque de la perdre à nouveau, il s'extirpa du véhicule, aussi vite que sa tête légèrement douloureuse pouvait lui permettre, pour s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Kathe courrait sans se retourner. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle profite des trois secondes d'avances qu'elle avait sur lui et, avec de la chance, elle pourrait le semer dans la pénombre. Tant qu'elle gardait ses distances, il n'y avait pas de danger imminent, et elle préférait crever d'épuisement, à courir au milieu de nul part, plutôt que de retourner dans ce maudit pick-up.

« J_'ai peut être une chance de m'en sortir finalement._» Pensait la jeune femme, de plus en plus essoufflée. Elle entendait la course de Jonathan, juste derrière elle, mais elle se refusait à se retourner pour regarder. Elle le savait plus sonné qu'elle et il était toujours plus facile de filer droit devant, pour fuir, plutôt que de courir après quelque chose. Alors elle courrait, sans s'arrêter et sans regarder. Espérant mettre assez de distance entre eux pour qu'il la perde de vue.

« _J'espère juste qu'il à pas sur lui l'un de ses foutus fling..._»

Elle ne pu finir sa pensée, sursautant violemment en criant de terreur quand une puissante détonation d'arme à feu résonna derrière elle. «_ Ce malade a un flingue ! Et il a tiré ! _»

Paniquée, elle ralentit malgré elle l'allure en tentant de savoir s'il l'avait touché ou non, mais elle était tellement angoissée et shootée à l'adrénaline qu'elle ne pouvait même plus sentir le bout de ses doigts.

Deux secondes plus tard il y eut une deuxième détonation et un projectile puissant- que Kathe savait être une balle- s'écrasa violemment dans la pierre à un mètre à peine à côté d'elle, explosant la caillasse qui projeta pleins de petits cailloux jusque sur son visage. Sous la surprise elle hoqueta et trébucha, s'étalant de tous son long sur le sol rocailleux.

Jonathan avait tiré une première fois en l'air, sans s'arrêter de lui courir après, espérant ainsi lui faire assez peur pour qu'elle s'immobilise. Il était un excellent tireur - il adorait les armes !- mais il n'avait vraiment pas envi de la blesser par balle. Elors, dans la pénombre, il s'inquiétait de la toucher par accident. Mais voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait toujours pas de courir, distinguant à peine une veste beige bouger quelques mètres devant lui, il prit le risque de tirer dans sa direction pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

S'immobilisant complètement, il pointa sur arme droit devant lui, en tentant d'anticiper la course de la jeune femme, et il tira une deuxième fois. Il l'entendit parfaitement quand elle tomba à terre et, sans perdre une seconde, il s'élança à nouveau vers elle, tout en rangeant son arme dans l'étui à l'intérieure de sa veste. Légèrement rassuré de ne pas l'entendre hurler de douleur dans la seconde -lui prouvant ainsi qu'il ne l'avait pas touché-, il la retrouva couchée par terre, tentant à peine de se relever sur ses membres tremblant, et tout aussi essoufflée que lui par leur petite course poursuite. Sans attendre, il se jeta sur elle pour la plaquer plus violemment encore au sol. Cette fois Kathe hurla pour de bon et, à moitié à quatre-pattes, elle donna de violent coup de pied derrière elle pour le faire lâcher prise. Il s'accrocha fermement à sa veste en l'esquivant de justesse mais elle réagit au quart de tour en se débarrassant du vêtement d'un geste brusque. Elle eu juste le temps de se relever sur ses jambes et de faire trois pas avant qu'il ne lui retombe dessus en la faisant une nouvelle fois violemment tomber à terre. Malgré tout ses mouvements frénétiques pour l'empêcher de la retourner et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre, elle fut rapidement étouffée par la force et le poids de Jonathan, qui tentait d'attraper ses petits poings qui battaient l'air avec acharnement pour se défendre.

**- Arrête de bouger !** Lui hurla-t-il au visage.

Elle ne pouvait rien pour se dégager de sa prise mais il était hors de question pour elle de se laisser faire et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle se permit de lui cracher tout le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait au visage.

**- Va te faire foutre !** Hurla-t-elle à s'en briser la poitrine, le surprenant au point qu'elle réussi à passer sa garde pour le frapper en plein visage. Elle lui avait à peine fait mal mais, de surprise, il s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas risquer de se prendre un autre coup de poing. **Je t'interdis de me toucher t'entends ?! Continuait-elle de crier, Tu me dégoûte et je préférait crever plutôt que de te laisser encore faire ! Tu ne me touchera plus jamais !**

Jonathan la regarda avec incrédulité, cherchant à voir la lueur de ses yeux dans la noirceur. Il était presque choqué de la voir comme ça : fière et combative. Cela fit monter une immense vague de haine à l'intérieur de lui et pendant une seconde sa vision devint quasi blanche avant qu'il ne la frappe de toute ses forces, la faisait taire sur le coup.

**- Pour qui tu te prend sale pute ?! Tes là à te faire tringler par le premier mec venu, pour de l'argent, et tu trouve encore le moyen de te plaindre de moi ?! Qu'est ce que je devrai dire moi, hein ?!** L'invectiva-t-il haineusement en lui attrapant le col de son pull pour qu'elle le regarde.

Mais elle était complètement sonnée par la droite brutale qu'elle venait de se prendre en plein visage. Les oreilles sifflantes, la vue complètement flou, Kathe sentit à peine sa tête pencher en arrière quand il la souleva jusqu'à lui pour mieux lui hurler sa rage.

**- J'ai toujours été fidèle envers toi ! Mais j'étais pas suffisant pour combler madame perfection, qui à préféré aller voir ailleurs ! Tes capable de laisser des types bizarre te faire ce qu'ils veulent; mais moi j'ai droit à rien ?! **

La tête vide de pensées, juste noyé par la colère, Jonathan relâcha brusquement le col de la jeune femme pour la forcer à enlever ses vêtements. Et ces grosses mains chaudes, qui glissaient sur la peau de son ventre pour tenter d'enlever son t-shirt en même temps que son pull, réveillèrent instantanément la jeune femme. La bouche emplis de sang, après qu'elle se soit mordu la langue sous la violence du coup de poing, Kathe se mit à crier de toutes ses forces. C'est tout ce qui lui passait par la tête alors qu'elle le sentait tirer sur son pull jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à le lui enlever. Se débattant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, malgré son état, elle fit tout son possible pour l'empêcher de lui enlever son t-shirt. Son crâne vibrait atrocement et la réalité lui semblait venir de très loin mais l'énergie du désespoir l'habitait et elle n'était pas encore prête à lâcher le morceau. Battant furieusement des jambes dans tous les sens pour le faire bouger, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de la frapper en plein visage, mais il ne se laissa pas faire et lui attrapa brutalement le bras pour le plaquer au sol.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser de force, se fichant complètement du goût métallique du sang qui emplissait la bouche de la jeune femme. Enfonçant sa langue aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, en l'étouffant à moitié comme il avait toujours aimé le faire, Jonathan grogna contre elle, ravi de réussir à doucement prendre le dessus. Elle pouvait bien tenter ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Mais Kathe l'étonna une nouvelle fois en lui mordant la langue de toutes ses forces, le faisant encore grogner, mais cette fois de douleur.

Il se redressa complètement et, sans la chercher, ses yeux trouvèrent une grosse pierre près de lui, qu'il s'empressa d'attraper pour la lever bien haut au-dessus de sa tête. Kathe hoqueta de frayeur, devinant le mouvement, et elle voulut se redresser vivement mais il était déjà trop tard pour éviter le coup. Et c'est à peine si elle sentit le choc de la caillasse sur le coin de son crâne avant d'entendre un «crac», sinistre, résonner dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle retombait au sol, totalement inconsciente.

Très vite - trop vite- Jonathan vit quelque chose de sombre commencer à couler de long de ses cheveux, allant souiller le sable -légèrement plus clair dans la pénombre- d'une flaque de sang qui ne cessait de gonfler doucement autour de sa tête.

Il regretta aussitôt son geste mais il ne se laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son erreur et il se remit rapidement à la déshabiller.

**- Putain, pourquoi tas essayé de faire tas maligne ?** Dit-il tout haut, d'une voix légèrement essoufflée par son petit combat mais aussi de plus en plus impatiente de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. **Ça aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde si tu t'étais laissé faire. Après tout, tes devenue une pute, tu pouvais bien faire ça pour moi, au moins une dernière fois**, ajouta-t-il, en glissa à nouveau ses mains sous son t-shirt pour le remonter lentement. Il fit une légère pause, calant le tissue replier par dessus la poitrine de la jeune femme, pour regarder ses seins se soulever de plus en plus lentement sous son soutient-gorge d'un blanc immaculé. En perdant autant de sang, elle n'allait pas tarder à y rester et il s'obligea à faire vite avant qu'elle ne devienne trop froide et trop raide pour lui.

**- C'est dommage Kathe... Tu étais si jolie**, lui murmura-t-il en se penchant à nouveau sur elle pour effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes. **Si j'avais su que t'étais prête à écarter les cuisses pour te faire un peu de fric, j'en aurais fait profiter les copains. Avec ton p'tit cul j'me serais p'têt fait des millions...** ajouta-t-il presque rêveusement en déplaçant doucement les bras de la jeune femme pour lui retirer son t-shirt.

Mais il s'immobilisa avant même d'avoir reposé ses mains sur elle.

Crispé d'une soudaine sueur froide, que son inconscient faisait lentement couler le long de son échine, Jonathan déglutit difficilement en regardant bizarrement sa victime, doutant presque de la voir se relever comme un diable. Cela paraissait complètement fou mais à ce moment précis il n'avait jamais eu aussi si peur de toute sa vie, bien qu'il soit totalement incapable de dire pourquoi. Il avait certes de très bonnes raisons de rester méfiant - s'apprêtant à commettre un crime qui, dans cet état, pouvait lui valoir la peine de mort- mais il n'y avait rien dans le coin qui puisse le menacer de quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait que lui et la jeune femme, qui ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant. Seulement il avait soudainement très peur...

**- Qu'est ce qu...**, commença-t-il quand un étrange courant d'air glaciale souffla brusquement tout autour de lui. Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, se faisant violemment tirer en arrière par le col de sa veste pour ensuite être projeter dans les airs.

Complètement abasourdis, il se sentit faire un vole interminable avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol rocailleux, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, son dos hurla de douleur et il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir redresser sa tête, captant instantanément une lueur violette qui brillait là où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt.

.

.

Après avoir éjecté l'indésirable qui avait osé approcher de trop près Kathe, Loki s'était vivement accroupit à côté d'elle pour découvrir avec effroi son état lamentable.

**-Katherine**, murmura-t-il tout bas au moment même où il entendait le corps de l'autre humain percuter le sol.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et fut angoissé de la sentir froide alors qu'elle ne lui répondait pas et qu'il prenait lentement conscience de l'ampleur de ses blessures. Sortant vivement la Relique de sa poche, pour qu'elle guérisse la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne perde trop de sang, il gronda de fureur quand la lueur violette et puissante, de l'objet magique, inonda tous le décor et qu'il se rendait réellement compte du désastre qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle avait le visage tuméfié, avec du sang un peu partout qui commençait déjà à sécher, et sa vilaine blessure à la tête saignait toujours abondamment, humidifiant ses cheveux et le sol d'un liquide épais qui lui apparaissait d'une couleur presque noire sous les reflets de la Relique. Loki serra violemment les dents et il passa très délicatement le pendentif autour du cou de la jeune femme inconsciente, le faisant doucement reposer sur sa poitrine. Il lui remit ensuite soigneusement son t-shirt en place, sentant ses tripes se crisper sous la violence de sa colère alors qu'il comprenait très bien ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps.

Le Dieu trembla de la tête au pieds quand l'humain se mit à parler.

**- C'est quoi ce délire ?** Demandait-il tout haut, d'une voix médusée.

La lueur violette éclairait parfaitement la scène et Jonathan avait toute les peines du monde à comprendre la vision étrange que lui renvoyait cet homme, accroupit à côté de sa victime, la rhabillant lentement. La présence, presque glaciale, du type le laissai complètement tétanisé sur place et il se retint à moitié de couiner de terreur quand ce dernier se retourna lentement vers lui pour le fixer avec dégoût

Le pouvoir de la Relique agissait rapidement et Loki pouvait déjà sentir la jeune femme se réchauffer au rythme des pulsassions énergétiques qui guérissaient la moindre de ses égratignures. D'ici une minute ou deux elle serait rétablie et reprendrait connaissance, il en était heureux mais avant qu'elle ne se réveille il avait quelque chose à faire. Il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement, mais il savait que se serait assez terrible pour l'effrayer et il préférait qu'elle n'assiste pas à cela.

Empli d'une colère sans nom, si brutale qu'il en avait presque du mal à respirer, il se releva et observa le conducteur du pick-up qu'il avait jeter un peu plus loin. Il ne pouvait même pas se satisfaire du fait que sa proie n'avait pas bougée d'un poil - restant bêtement à sa merci-, parce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se défouler totalement sur lui. Et il savait déjà que sa colère resterait sur sa faim avec un adversaire aussi médiocre. Il allait l'écraser, comme le vile insecte qu'il était, mais ce serait déjà trop doux pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à sa compagne de route.

Lentement, Loki commença à marcher droit vers Jonathan, qui paniqua à la vu de ce visage totalement fermé qui le toisait de très haut.

**-A...attend mec, c'est pas ce que tu crois...**, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix tremblante en se relevant vivement sur ses deux pieds. **Cette fille... j...j'la connais, on est ensemble...j'allais pas lui faire de ****mal, j't'assure...**

Loki garda un silence glaciale, ses lèvres fines soudées dans un rictus haineux, continuant de s'avancer lentement vers sa victime tandis que Jonathan s'éloignait de lui en trébuchant, sans jamais lui tourner le dos. Il était paniqué, parce que battre une femme plus faible que lui c'était facile mais se retrouver en face d'un homme, capable de se défendre, ça devenait tout de suite plus délicat. Et puis la situation - déjà bien tendue- était devenue beaucoup trop bizarre pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était retrouvé projeter dans les airs. Il n'avait même pas entendu l'autre arriver ! Et il y avait aussi ce truc étrange autour du cou de Kathe, qui ne cessait de luire en projetant des arabesque violettes et brisant l'obscurité sur plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

Il pouvait clairement sentir qu'il n'était plus le chasseur, à présent c'était lui la proie.

**- Écoute mec...**, tenta-t-il à nouveau, à l'ombre menaçante qui ne cessait d'avancer. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ses intentions et ça le terrifiait. Il allait sûrement vouloir lui casser la gueule mais son comportement étrange semblait présager bien pire. Il ne lui posait même pas de questions sur la jeune femme, comme s'il n'était pas plus surpris que ça de la retrouver dans cet état, en plein milieu du désert. **Elle...**, il ne savait pas quoi dire - quoi faire - pour qu'il arrête de s'avancer vers lui. **C'est rien qu'une pute... On...on peut en profiter ensemble, si tu veux...**, ajouta-t-il encore.

Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit le Dieu s'immobiliser totalement, à deux mètre à peine de lui. Face à face, Jonathan avait bien du mal à ne pas se recroqueviller devant la carrure impressionnante qui se dressait froidement devant lui mais il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas broncher, rassuré d'avoir peut être trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Doucement il lui semblait deviner l'origine de sa soudaine frayeur - qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !- . Ce type paraissait aussi dangereux que lui, peut être même plus, et Jonathan pouvait facilement comprendre qu'il n'était pas de poids face à cette aura malsaine qui le dévorait déjà tout entier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Kathe accompagnait quelqu'un comme ce type mais quelque part il devinait qu'elle était, elle aussi, victime de cette aura meurtrière. Et apparemment il n'avait pas l'air content du tout qu'il l'ait amoché à sa place. Ça semblait uniquement s'arrêter là, parce qu'il ne lui lançait aucune parole moralisante sur la violence de son acte, ni aucune de menace, telle qu'un appel rapide à la police pour le faire enfermer à vie. C'est ce qu'aurait fait toute personne un tant soit peu normale. Mais lui n'en faisait rien, restant immobile devant lui en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

**- C'est à dire ?** Demanda froidement Loki, sans ciller d'un millimètre devant sa proie de plus en plus tremblante. Son dégoût était immense. Intérieurement il brûlait de rage, mais extérieurement il gardait un sang froid extrême devant l'horreur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Jonathan déglutit difficilement avant d'enchaîner, plus très sûr de lui devant le ton glaciale de l'autre.

**- Y a que nous ici, personne n'en saura jamais rien... Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais elle est recherchée par les flics. Elle trempe dans des trucs louches et, crois-moi, personne d'autre que moi ne l'attend à la maison... Personne n'en saura jamais rien, ils croiront tous qu'elle s'est enfuie au Mexique ou j'sais pas où... Et puis de toute façon... j'vois pas ce que ça changerait de s'arrêter maintenant...j'crois pas qu'elle en ait encore pour très longtemps...**, dit-il en pointant le corps, toujours inerte, de la jeune femme un peu plus loin.

Le Dieu se retourna légèrement pour la regarder, sentant d'ici les vagues d'énergie noire pulser tout autour d'elle pour la guérir, et il gronda, sa voix grave et abyssale se perdant dans sa poitrine, tandis que l'état pitoyable de sa compagne de route lui sautait une nouvelle fois au yeux. Il la savait sauvée, mais tous ce sang, d'un noir d'encre sous les lueurs de la Relique et qui la souillait complètement, lui offrait la vision cauchemardesque de ce qu'était réellement la vie de la jeune femme : une vie misérable de victime, battue, violée, et certainement tuée si il n'avait pas été là. Il en était fou de rage contre elle, contre cet humain et également contre lui même de se sentir autant concerné par l'horreur de la situation.

Lentement il se détourna d'elle pour fixer à nouveau son attention, et sa rage, sur Jonathan.

**- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois**, cracha-t-il en s'avançant de nouveau vers lui.

Paniqué, Jonathan sortit aussi vite qu'il le pu son flingue, caché sous sa veste, pour le pointer sur le Dieu.

**- Bouge plus !** Lui cria-t-il après avoir défait la sécurité de l'arme. **J'avais pas l'intention de commettre deux meurtres ce soir, mais j'hésiterais pas à t'exploser la tronche si tu fais un pas de plus !**

Absolument pas inquiet, le Dieu s'immobilisa tout de même une nouvelle fois, relevant un sourcil presque dubitatif devant l'explosion de colère de sa futur-et-très-malchanceuse-victime. L'humain avait beau avoir une arme à feu, il restait un gibier facile pour Loki, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa compagne de route puisse avoir une quelconque relation avec ce type. Il fallait vraiment être la pire des crétines pour se faire avoir par un tel vermisseau.

**- Tu te prend pour qui ?! **L'invectivait Jonathan, en fanfaronnant presque devant lui, agitant son flingue juste sous son nez. **J'sais pas comment tu nous a retrouvé mais j'vais sûrement pas te laisser me gâcher mes plans ! Cette gonzesse et moi, on a des vieux comptes à régler et si tu veux ****pas participer alors t'en pis pour toi mon pote ! **

Il fallait qu'il le tue, Jonathan le savait. Le risque pour qu'il le dénonce un jour, s'il le laissait partir vivant, était beaucoup trop grand. Il comptait bien reprendre le cours normale de sa vie, après avoir fait l'affaire de Kathe, et pour ça il fallait qu'il ne laisse aucun indice derrière lui... ni aucun témoin.

Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente, sans plus de cérémonie pour l'homme qu'il allait abattre, mais Loki fut un million de fois plus rapide que ce simple mouvement de doigt. Il se saisit violemment de l'arme et, dans un geste brusque, il déplaça l'objet métallique de quelque centimètres sur le côté. Sa vitesse fulgurante ne permit pas à la main de Jonathan de suivre le mouvement et son doigt, coincé sur la gâchette, craqua bruyamment quand les os se brisèrent sous le choc. Il eut beau crier de douleur, Loki n'eut aucune hésitation alors qu'il lui attrapait l'avant bras -tenant encore mollement le pistolet- pour le tordre au maximum, faisait craquer le coude de l'humain qui cria une deuxième fois de douleur en sentant ses tendons se vriller avant que les os de son coude ne se brisent, eux aussi, pour de bon. La souffrance le fit machinalement lâcher son arme, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'en servir. Et c'est à peine s'il était encore capable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand il se retrouva soudainement plaqué au sol par un pied qui s'écrasait durement sur sa poitrine. La seconde d'après Loki était sur lui et le frappait d'un premier coup de point au visage avant de recommencer, encore, et encore. Le plus difficile était de retenir sa force malgré sa fureur et son envi viscérale d'attraper à pleine main la tête de Jonathan pour l'écraser lentement jusqu'à ce que sa cervelle lui sorte par les yeux.

Le frappant d'une seule main, l'autre le tenant par le col pour garder son visage bien en place, il cognait s'en discontinuer en se laissant à peine le temps de respirer entre deux coups. En modérant ainsi sa force il savait qu'il le frappait à peine plus fort qu'un humain aurait pu le faire, mais ces coups répétés eurent vite fait d'ensanglanter entièrement le visage de sa victime. En moins de trente seconde il lui avait cassé le nez, la mâchoire et plusieurs dents. Une de ses arcades pissait le sang et ses yeux se tuméfiaient lentement d'énormes bleus. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Loki, qui frappait encore, tellement fou de rage qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se satisfaire des gémissements et gargouillis pathétiques de l'humain. Ce dernier tentait vainement de reprendre ses esprits et il suppliait pour que l'enfer s'arrête mais l'homme au dessus de lui semblait complètement inconscient de ses mains accrochées à lui, qui le poussait pour l'éloigner. Trop rapidement à son goût, il se retrouva incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre. Les bras ballant, la tête secouée par un poing rapide et puissant, qui lui faisait l'effet d'un mur de brique lui tombant dessus, Jonathan commençait à perdre toute notion de la réalité, se perdant toujours un peu plus dans la douleur de son visage qui se ratatinait de plus en plus sur lui-même.

Loki ne contrôlait plus rien. Ces mouvements répétés étaient devenus quasi inconscients. Il voyait à peine l'horreur de la scène sous ses yeux. Son poing était devenu complètement insensible et il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus rien à briser. Il était simplement perdus dans la haine et le dégoût, noyé dans un noir totale qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de frapper, encore et encore, cet être immonde qui avait voulut souiller sa précieuse compagne de route. Il se fichait pas mal de se perdre dans cette transe, parce qu'au moment même où ses yeux avait rencontré la poitrine presque dénudée et sans vie de Katherine, il avait comprit qu'il perdrait tout sang-froid.

Maintenant il lui était très facile de deviner pourquoi elle avait toujours semblée avoir peur des contacts physique. Son imagination n'avait pas à aller bien loin pour lui montrer des images de la jeune femme se faisant prendre de force et certainement douloureusement par cet homme, et ça le rendait fou. Il devait être le seul à avoir ce droit sur elle, parce qu'il était un Dieu et que cela allait de soit. Alors il frappait, pour punir cet impudent qui, par le passé, avait osé touché sa femme et qui avait eu le malheur de réessayer.

.

.

Kathe reprenait doucement connaissance. Elle était bien, enveloppé dans une aura chaude, remplie de tendresse, qui allait et venait par vagues, douces et apaisante, et, pendant un instant elle se crut morte et au paradis. Elle n'avait pas oubliée la dernière image qu'elle avait vu avant de tomber dans les pommes et elle était persuadée que Jonathan avait réussi son coup : il l'avait tué.

Seulement, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune expérience de la chose, elle se mit à douter. Son corps se rappelait lentement à elle et c'est avec beaucoup d'étonnement qu'elle sentait le poids de la Relique sur sa poitrine, son pouvoir se diffusant partout dans son être, dans un battement qu'elle aurait reconnu entre milles. Si elle pensait être morte, c'était avant tout parce qu'elle n'avait plus mal du tout mais la sensation, très nette, d'être intacte et bien vivante montait lentement en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne totalement conscience de la situation : elle n'avait plus aucune douleurs, au crâne ou au visage, et elle pouvait sentir qu'on lui avait remit son t-shirt en place.

Elle était toujours allongée sur le sol rocailleux du désert, mais apparemment il n'était plus rien arrivé après qu'elle ait perdue connaissance et c'est presque miraculeusement que, maintenant, elle se réveillait, rhabillée et avec la Relique autour du cou. N'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle n'était pas morte, et pas non plus revenue à l'enfer de la réalité avec Jonathan, la frappant et la déshabillant pour la violer, Kathe ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lueur violette de l'énergie noire inonda sa vue encore un peu floue et elle eu toute les peine du monde à distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais il était évident maintenant qu'elle était toujours au même endroit.

En se redressant très lentement, elle remarqua tout de suite le sable imbibé de sang, là où sa tête était retombée, ainsi que les traces de pas et de lutte qu'elle et Jonathan avait laissé tout autour. Son esprit tiqua sur une empreinte en particulier, légèrement plus grande que toute les autres et semblant s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le sable, humide de sang, seulement elle était encore un peu hagarde et le battement de la Relique commençait tout juste à redescendre, lui permettant à peine de reprendre le sens de la réalité.

Depuis son réveil, son oreille captait des bruits étranges, venus d'un peu plus loin et qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à identifier, doutant presque de les imaginer elle-même tant elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Pour en avoir le cœur net elle se redressa totalement, en position assise, et fit un tour d'horizon pour tenter de trouver l'origine de ce bruit qui lui titillait de plus en plus les oreilles. Mais elle ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'une lumière vive tout autour d'elle tant la Relique brillait puissamment. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour s'habituer à la vive lumière pour ensuite, peu à peu, distinguer une ombre qui ne cessait de bouger à quelques mètres d'elle. L'ombre répétait inlassablement le même mouvement et très vite Kathe calcula l'accord parfait entre le rythme des gestes brusques de l'ombre et le bruit étrange qui en ressortait. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de gargouillis visqueux mêlé de craquements qui lui donnait, malgré elle, la chaire de poule.

Mais, curieusement, elle n'avait plus peur du tout. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air glacé l'entourant qui la rassurait au plus haut point et son inconscient semblait vouloir lui crier quelque chose qu'elle avait pour l'instant bien du mal à comprendre. Elle pouvait presque deviner l'identité de l'ombre qui se mouvait sous ses yeux mais son cerveau ne cessait de tiquer sur une information qui la laissait complètement perdue : «_Où était passé Jonathan ?_». S'était la première chose qui lui était venue en tête en se réveillant et même si elle se sentait rassurée, par la Relique autour de son cou et par cette étrange présence qui ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarquée, elle ne pouvait oublier qu'elle avait vraiment faillit y passer. Pour que sa sérénité soir totalement, il fallait absolument qu'elle sache s'il y avait un risque pour que son agresseur réapparaisse soudainement, pour l'attaquer une nouvelle fois comme dans un mauvais remake de film d'horreur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains - pour sa survie, il le fallait-, Kathe se releva très lentement sur ses pieds, impressionné par les pouvoirs de guérison de l'objet magique qui pendait autour de son cou et qu'elle se refusait à cacher sous son t-shirt tant elle ses lueurs la rassurait, semblant la garder en sécurité quel que soit le danger. Une fois debout, elle attendit une seconde, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose du côté de cette ombre qui n'avait pas arrêter de bouger. Mais la lueur violette était trop vive et la nuit trop sombre pour lui permettre de distinguer quoi que ce soit, là où les deux opposés se brisaient l'un sur l'autre. La jeune femme ne distinguait que le dos de l'ombre, le reste de son corps se noyant à moitié dans la pénombre au delà du cercle de lumière que la Relique formait tout autour d'elle.

Kathe fit, un premier, petit pas dans sa direction, pas très sûre. Puis elle en fit un deuxième, tout aussi lentement, voyant la lueur de la Relique inonder doucement cette ombre qu'elle commençait doucement à reconnaître. Au troisième pas, elle poussa un véritable soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant parfaitement ces épaules bien droites qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Loki l'avait retrouvé. Cette pensée la réchauffa de la tête aux pieds et la peur s'évanouit totalement en elle pour ne laisser qu'un profond apaisement. Elle fit encore un pas et prit conscience du parfum du Dieu qui arrivait à elle par vagues, potées par le vent, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait bouger. Elle était de plus en plus curieuse et elle fit encore un pas dans sa direction pour comprendre pourquoi il ne cessait de lever et d'abaisser son bras puissamment, la Relique l'enveloppant de plus en plus de sa lueur tandis qu'elle avançait, petit pas par petit pas. Loki lui tournait le dos et, alors qu'elle ne regardait au début que lui et ses épaules bien droites, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul et que quelqu'un était couché au sol, caché dans son ombre alors qu'il restait penché au dessus de lui. Elle comprit en un éclaire que Loki frappait ce corps couché sous lui, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Mais le cerveau de Kathe ne voulait pas prendre la mesure de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux et elle continua de s'approcher doucement, les yeux braqués sur les jambes de Jonathan qui tremblaient au même rythme que le bruit de gargouillis et les coups répétés du Dieu. Elle contourna les baskets de son agresseurs, s'éloignant inconsciemment des deux hommes pour s'avancer de plus en plus lentement sur le côté pour, lentement, apercevoir la scène que la carrure de Loki l'empêchait de voir, la cachant dans son ombre projetée par la lueur violette.

Kathe commençait à sentir la violence qui se dégageait des mouvements du Dieu et même la Relique semblait lui envoyer des ondes d'avertissement, lui imposant d'être vigilante. Mais elle n'écouta pas cette sensation, s'inquiétant à peine de recommencer à sentir la Relique dialoguer avec elle -d'une façon ou d'une autre- tant elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Son compagnon de route se tenait vraisemblablement au dessus de Jonathan et elle paniquait de découvrir ce qu'il se passait réellement.

**-L..Loki ?** Appela-t-elle tout doucement, le regard braqué sur ces épaules bien droite qui s'immobilisèrent instantanément en entendant sa petite voix.

Kathe l'entendit gronder dangereusement et il se retourna vers elle, permettant ainsi à la lumière vive de la Relique d'éclairer le corps qui restait couché et quasiment immobile sous lui. Elle poussa un véritable hurlement de terreur et se détourna de la vision cauchemardesque en une fraction de seconde, lui tournant le dos en tremblant de tous ses membres, les deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cris. Mais il était trop tard : elle avait tout vu, et à présent elle était terrifiée par l'être abominable qui était capable de faire une chose pareille.

Jonathan était défiguré mais bien vivant. Maintenant que les coups avaient cessés, elle n'entendait plus aucuns craquements sinistres mais elle pouvait parfaitement l'entendre gémir de douleur dans des gargouillis affreux qui lui donnait des haut-le-cœur violent. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de voir Loki en face et elle n'avait aucune idée de la tête qu'il pouvait avoir après avoir fait une chose aussi horrible, seulement elle pouvait sentir ses yeux acérés sur elle et elle en tremblait de terreur. Cela lui paraissait idiot, parce qu'il avait toujours autant besoin d'elle et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, mais elle regrettait d'avoir attiré son attention dans un moment pareil où il semblait capable des pires atrocités. Elle l'avait entendu gronder et elle savait très bien qu'il devait être dans une colère noire de l'avoir découverte dans un état aussi lamentable mais elle n'était pas fière du tout d'être responsable de sa fureur et de cette vengeance ignoble qu'il faisait subir à Jonathan. Elle aurait peut-être pu encaisser le choc, si elle découvert entrain de l'étrangler -elle ne pouvait pas dire que son ex ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait-. Seulement, là, il y avait trop de sang, trop de souffrance, et si peu de compassion de la part de Loki, qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter d'être l'origine de toute cette violence.

**- K...Kathe...ai...aide..m**, tenta de supplier Jonathan, la bouche complètement explosée.

La jeune femme couina d'horreur, plaquant plus brutalement encore ses mains sur sa bouche en ravalant difficilement un sanglot presque nauséeux tout en se ratatinant sur elle même. Elle était épouvantée qu'il soit toujours conscient. Elle avait vu son visage, fracassé, ratatiné, dégoulinant de sang et de chaire arrachée, et son estomac supportait de plus en plus mal tout ce que son cerveau analysait à la vitesse de la lumière. Loki l'avait quasiment frappé à mort mais elle savait très bien qu'il aurait très bien put le tuer d'un seul coup de poings et son acharnement ne faisait que prouver sa colère et son désir de vengeance. Jamais elle n'aurait souhaité un tel sort à qui que ce soit, pas même à son pire ennemis. Mais que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? La Relique soufflait, en échos à son instinct, de ne surtout rien faire qui puisse énerver d'avantage Loki et elle était bien trop dégoûté par la vision que lui renvoyait cette victime, autrefois bourreau, et qui appelait maintenant à l'aide, pour faire quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Elle entendit quelque chose bouger, brisant l'immobilité morbide de cette scène qui lui retournait les tripes, et elle couina de terreur quand la voix sombre et glaciale de son compagnon de route monta dans l'air, saturé par son aura meurtrière qui semblaient presque venir lécher la nuque de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle sentait son regard braqué sur elle.

**- Reste là**, dit-il simplement, d'une voix dure.

Elle fit un légers mouvement de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait entendu et qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre - trop paralysée par l'effroi pour le faire-. Elle entendit ensuite une nouvelle supplice de la part de Jonathan, qui semblait l'appeler au secours dans des gargouilles mêlées de gémissement douleur, mais elle se refusait à le regarder, sûre d'en vomir instantanément. Elle capta ensuite le son d'un corps traîné sur le sol, qui s'éloignait doucement d'elle pour disparaître totalement, la laissant seule et terrifiée.

Au bout d'une minute, elle osa un petit regard par dessus son épaule mais détourna aussitôt la tête quand elle repéra des éclat d'os et de chaire là où s'était trouvé Jonathan pendant que Loki lui éclatait la figure d'une seule main. Elle se trouvait bête d'avoir oubliée à quel point son compagnon de route pouvait se montrer cruel.

Tout à coup il eut une violente explosion et, sous la surprise, Kathe cria et se retourna dans un sursaut vers la boule de feu qu'elle voyait monter dans le ciel. Le pick-up brûlait et un instant elle cru entendre un hurlement terrible mais ce fut si bref, noyée dans un crépitement infernale de flamme, pour qu'elle en soit parfaitement sûre. Puis une deuxième explosion éclata brusquement quand le réservoir d'essence prit, lui aussi, feu, faisant définitivement taire ce que la jeune femme imaginait facilement être Jonathan. La voiture enflammée se trouvait à une bonne cinquantaine de mètre mais elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur arriver jusqu'à elle, soufflée par les deux explosions qui envoyaient un vent brûlant tout autour, allant jusqu'à chauffer désagréablement son visage tourné sur ce spectacle.

Le feu éclairait le paysage bien plus fort que la Relique et Kathe distingua parfaitement Loki revenir vers elle. L'ombre de son corps, éclairé par les flammes puissantes venant du véhicule qu'il abandonnait derrière lui sans se retourner, paraissait menaçante à la jeune femme qui ne pu se retenir de reculer de quelque pas quand il commença à arriver un peu trop près.

Elle ne vit son visage que lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour être éclairé par la Relique, toute sa carrure se découpant sur les flammes dans son dos, et elle déglutit difficilement devant l'air sombre qu'il lui envoya. Son visage était complètement fermé, seul ses yeux la toisait avec colère, légèrement méprisant. Kathe savait qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heur mais la gifle qu'elle se prit brusquement la surpris au point qu'elle en tomba à la renverse. Elle avait mal. La main pâle de Loki avait violemment claquée sur la peau de sa joue et la sensation de vive brûlure qui en ressortait était très désagréable et humiliante. Ce geste brusque était très loin de la violence, beaucoup plus lourde, de Jonathan, qu'elle avait subit un peu plus tôt, mais elle était tout de même sidérée qu'il ait levé la main sur elle.

Le cul par terre, elle leva sa main jusque sur sa joue douloureuse, sentant les larmes lui monter doucement au yeux, tandis qu'elle le regardait la toiser toujours aussi durement.

**- Espèce d'idiote...**, siffla froidement Loki avant de se pencher vivement vers elle, une main tendue dans sa direction.

Kathe couina de terreur et, machinalement, se recula. Il lui faisait vraiment peur, pas seulement après tous ce qu'elle venait de voir et de cette claque magistrale qu'elle venait de se prendre, mais aussi parce que ses mains étaient encore pleines de sang, dégoulinant et coagulant doucement en devenant de plus en plus sombre sur la pâleur de sa peau, offrant ainsi un contraste horrible sous la lueur mêlée du feu et de la Relique. Elle en avait la nausée de les voir s'approcher d'elle.

Loki grogna, ses lèvres fines se retroussant sur ses dents blanches pendant une seconde, avant qu'il ne claque sa langue sur son plalet et ne réduise rapidement l'écart entre Kathe et lui pour lui attraper le bras et la relever brutalement. Elle poussa un petit cris mais ne fit rien pour se débattre, sachant à quel point il était futile de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui, surtout dans un moment pareil où il semblait envahit par la colère, insatisfait de devoir se contrôler alors qu'il envoyait des ondes meurtrières tout autour de lui. Si Kathe ne voulait pas subir le même sort que son ex, elle avait tout intérêt à se faire toute petite et insignifiante sous ce regard glaciale qui la jugeait méchamment. Elle pensait presque recevoir une nouvelle gifle, suivit d'une réprimande violente sur son comportement, mais Loki ne lui adressa plus la parole et il lui tourna rapidement le dos en la tirant par le bras pour qu'elle le suive. Sa froideur lui tordit les tripes, et elle ne réussit pas empêcher un sanglot briser sa voix alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du pick-up en flamme pour s'enfoncer dans la noirceur du désert.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur motel, Loki ne dit pas un mot et Kathe retenait difficilement ses pleurs de monter en intensité chaque fois qu'elle trébuchait sous la rapidité de leurs pas et qu'il grognait d'impatience en la tirant plus durement encore sur son bras pour la relever et repartir tout aussi vite. Il n'avait aucun geste ou mot rassurant et Kathe pleurait de dépit de sentir sa colère sur elle, incapable de dire ou de faire quelque chose pour la calmer tant elle se sentait responsable à cent pour cent de la tournure catastrophique de la soirée. Même le sort terrible de Jonathan lui pesait douloureusement sur la conscience et elle se retrouvait complètement perdue, choquée, traumatisée et impuissante devant ces forces de l'Univers qui s'acharnaient sur elle depuis des mois. Si l'idée était de la rendre complètement folle, c'était amplement réussi. Même la Relique semblait peser moins lourdement autour de son cou, se forçant elle-même à ne pas trop envahir l'esprit mouvementé de la jeune femme et faisant presque disparaître cette boule d'énergie noire qui dormait en elle.

Certainement aidé par le pouvoir de la Relique, qui permettait à Kathe de suivre le rythme rapide du Dieu malgré sa vue noyée par les larmes et son souffle entrecoupé de sanglots, ils ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minute pour commencer à apercevoir les lumières de la ville briller sur l'horizon. Loki les avaient ramené en coupant directement par le désert, loin de la route et de tous témoins potentiels. Ayant mit le feu au véhicule, il craignait de voir arrivé une quelconque force de l'ordre très rapidement. Ils étaient à quelque kilomètres à peine de la base 01 du Shield et ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur endroit pour faire un petit feu de camp en toute discrétion.

**-Cache la Relique**, cracha à moitié Loki à la jeune femme quand ils arrivèrent à proximité du parking de leur motel.

Elle s'exécuta difficilement, trébuchant une nouvelle fois alors que Loki n'attendait pas même une seconde pour la tirer encore plus fort et les faire traverser le parking à toute vitesse. Il passèrent devant la rangé de véhicule, en face du porche en bois, et, rapidement, les pas de la jeune femme résonnèrent bruyamment sur le bois quand ils s'engagèrent dessous, longeant toutes les chambres du motel, tandis que ceux du Dieu restaient silencieux, quasis fantomatiques. Il ne s'arrêta même pas devant la porte de leur chambre, l'ouvrant à la volé en traînant toujours aussi brusquement Kathe derrière lui. Cette dernière suivait le rythme, légèrement hagarde mais aussi encore très inquiète de ce qu'il lui réserverait comme sermon une fois qu'ils seraient enfin seuls et en sécurité.

Juste après qu'elle ait passé le pas de la porte, elle vit Loki faire un mouvement brusque de sa main libre et toutes les lumières de la chambres s'allumèrent en même temps tandis que tous les rideaux des fenêtres se fermaient et que la porte claquait brusquement derrière elle en la faisant sursauter. Sans la lâcher, il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'il vira la jeune femme contre le bloc douche.

Ensuite, sans un mot ni un regard pour elle, il se tourna vers le lavabo et se lava les mains dans des gestes frénétiques, inondant d'une eau ensanglantée la céramique blanche jusqu'à ce que la pâleur de sa peau redevienne complètement propre, lavée de toutes souillures qui auraient pu prouvées l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses épaules étaient raides et tous son corps crispé, mais ce n'était absolument pas de dégoût, il était encore dans tous ses états, brûlant d'une rage inassouvie qui lui tordait les tripes. Il comptait bien punir Kathe, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour la frayeur qu'elle lui avait fait, mais avant ça il avait besoin de savoir...

Posant ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo, il y prit appui en soupirant fortement pour tenter de se calmer et ne pas crier sur la jeune femme en s'adressant à elle.

**-Katherine...**, l'appela-t-il presque en soupirant à nouveau.

Il attendit une bonne minute avant qu'elle ose un timide «**oui**» interrogatif et peureux.

**- Qu'est ce que tu faisais en Alaska ? **Demanda-t-il sombrement. Sa voix, grave et terrifiante, se perdant dans les abysses, persuadant ainsi la jeune femme de ne surtout pas lui mentir.

Kathe prit une grande respiration, revenant une seconde en début d'après-midi, dans leur 4x4, au moment où il lui avait posé pour la première fois cette question. Elle lui avait mentit, pour cacher son effroyable relation avec Jonathan mais, maintenant qu'il l'avait mortellement rencontré, elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir.

**-...Je fuyais**, fini-t-elle par répondre au bout d'un temps interminable, ravalant difficilement ses pleurs pour ne pas agacer un peu plus le Dieu.

Loki lui tournait toujours le dos, légèrement penché sur le lavabo, il refusait de la regarder en face pour le moment mais chacun de ses mots s'imprimait dans son esprit pour en ressortir le sens profond.

**- Et jusqu'où comptais-tu fuir ?** Demanda-t-il encore, d'une voix plus sombre, presque menaçante à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui lui répondit simplement par un sanglot plus bruyant que les autres.

Loki eu un temps de battement, où sa tête se vida entièrement, avant qu'il ne prenne l'ampleur de la bêtise de l'humaine qui l'accompagnait.

**- Katherine...Qu'est ce que tu faisais au bord de ce ravin, le soir où l'on s'est rencontré ?** s'entendit-il lui demander, redoutant légèrement sa réponse.

Elle pris sur elle pour reprendre son souffle, juste assez pour lui redire c'est quelques mots:

**- ...Je fuyais**

Il se tourna pour la première fois vers elle et il lâcha inconsciemment un grondement de colère devant la vision qu'elle lui offrait en restant ainsi prostrée contre le bloc douche, complètement misérable, et presque méconnaissable sous la lumière vive et artificiel de la salle de bain. Elle était couverte de sang, et tout ce rouge brisait violemment la blancheur de la pièce pour lui sauter au yeux en lui tordant un peu plus les tripes de colère et de dégoût.

**- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? **

Il continuait de la toiser de haut et elle avait beaucoup de mal à soutenir son regard, baissant les yeux toutes les deux secondes mais happé, malgré elle, par ses deux orbes bleu claire qui la sondaient intensément en l'empêchant même de bouger.

**- Deux ans**, répondit-elle en fuyant une nouvelle fois son regard tant elle avait honte d'elle-même.

**- Deux ans...**, murmura Loki avant de continuer, plus glaciale que jamais, **Tu tes laissé dominer par un humain aussi minable pendant deux ans... te rabaissant au pire... Pourquoi ? **siffla-t-il.

**- Parce que je l'aimais**, expliqua-t-elle dans un souffle, sans pour autant le regarder en face.

Loki claqua bruyamment sa langue avant de cracher, plein de mépris :

**- Alors c'est l'amour qui fait de toi une crétine sans cervelle ? Se faire avoir par quelque chose d'aussi futile et dérisoire, c'est pathétique ! Et il faut être le pire des crétins pour se laisser avoir de la sorte ! **Il perdait son calme. Devant une réponse aussi bête il ne pouvait que s'énerver un peu plus contre elle. **L'amour est totalement inutile ! Il suffit de te regarder pour en être convaincu ! Frappé par celui que tu aimes et soumise au point de ne même plus chercher à te défendre !** L'invectiva-t-il en la pointant du doigt. **Le suicide n'a jamais sauvé personne et en arrivé là par amour c'est la pire des hontes ! Même pour un humain !**

Il baissa son doigt accusateur pour respirer un grand coup avant de continuer, cherchant à ne pas lui crier trop fort dessus, voyant bien qu'il ne réussissait qu'à la faire pleurer d'avantage.

**- Maintenant j'aimerai bien que tu me dise ce que tu comptais faire une fois que je serais partit de la Terre.**

Kathe hésita, sûre de l'énerver d'avantage en lui avouant la terrible vérité: elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de suivre ses directives. Tentant de se calmer, elle se passa plusieurs fois ses mains sur son visage pour faire partir ses larmes. Mais il y en avait beaucoup trop et, ayant perdus son pull et sa veste dans la bataille, elle n'avait aucune manche pour l'aider à se sécher les joues. Elle se releva lentement, tendant doucement le bras pour attraper une des serviettes glissées sur le présentoir métallique collé au mur du fond, à côté du bloc douche. Elle s'essuya vivement le visage avec, souillant la serviette blanche avec tout le sang qu'elle avait sur elle et qui dégoulinait en même temps que ses larmes. Elle renifla ensuite bruyamment et prit la rapide décision de lui mentir à nouveau.

**-J'allais rentrer chez moi pour que le Shield m...**

Loki s'approcha d'elle à la vitesse de l'éclaire et il frappa violemment le mur derrière elle. Posant brutalement ses mains à plat de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme, il brisa aussitôt le carrelage dans un craquement terrible tandis que des dizaines de profondes fissures se creusaient jusqu'au plafond sous la puissante pression. Surprise, Kathe cria et se recula pour se plaquer au mur, le présentoir à serviette lui rentrant douloureusement dans le dos, les bras du Dieu à deux centimètre à peine de son visage. Il avait frappé si vite et si près, qu'elle avait réellement cru qu'il allait encore la gifler, ou pire encore, mais il l'avait esquivé extrémiste pour relâcher toute sa colère sur le mur et non sur elle.

**-Ne me ment pas !** Hurla-t-il, lui postillonnant presque au visage tant il avait du mal à se contrôler.

Kathe laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot, ses larmes à peine calmées menaçant de se remettre à dégouliner. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur, terrifié par ce visage tordu de colère qui venait de se rapprocher beaucoup trop vite -et trop près- à son goût.

**- N'oublie pas ta place ! Si tu ose me mentir encore une fois je te le ferais regretter très chère, alors répond moi ! Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire ?! **

**-... J'allais...j'allais fuir... encore...**, sanglota-t-elle, la gorge crispée par la peur et la honte.

Durant une seconde il ne sa passa rien, Loki fixa Kathe avec des yeux ronds, ouvrant la bouche de surprise tandis qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle sous-entendait par là. Il pouvait facilement l'imaginer retourner en Alaska, au bord de cette falaise, pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé avant qu'ils ne se rencontre.

De rage, il lui attrapa férocement le visage, d'une main, pour qu'elle le regarde en face. Ses doigts plantés comme des griffes autour de son menton, il lui pressait douloureusement la chaire, la maintenant bien en place, tandis qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens avant de se remettre à hurler. La colère d'avoir à faire à une personne suicidaire lui crispant violemment les tripes. Kathe couina légèrement de douleur sous sa prise mais ne fit rien pour tenter de se dégager.

**- Tu l'aime donc au point de mourir pour lui ?! Au lieu de te défendre ?! Sans même chercher à appeler quelqu'un à ton aide, alors que je connais une bonne dizaine de crétins héroïques sur cette planète pour prendre ton partit et te débarrasser de ce genre de vermine ! C'est pathétique !** Lui cracha-t-il encore avant de la lâcher d'un mouvement brusque, semblant presque dégoûté de l'avoir touché.

**- Non ! Je...je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, depuis longtemps ! Mais...mais j'avais peur ! **Se défendit la jeune femme, en se ratatinant de plus en plus devant lui.

**- Peur de quoi ?!**

**- Mais de lui ! **Cria-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes, en baissant une nouvelle fois la tête de honte.

**- Si tu es si faible que ça, il fallait trouver de l'aide, espèce d'idiote !** Lâcha-t-il froidement, agacé de l'entendre lui sortir des excuses aussi minable, alors qu'elle se remettait à pleurer, reniflant bruyamment toute les deux secondes, ses mains cachant de plus en plus son visage dans la serviette blanche qui devenait doucement rouge sang et humides de larmes.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, retirant son autre main plaquée au mur en soupirant de lassitude. Sa colère n'était absolument pas retombé mais il était juste abasourdit par tout ce qu'il entendait. Elle lui avait tenu tête, elle avait survécu à un démons, à des Chitauris, passant même entre les griffes du Shield sans jamais se faire attraper et, là, elle chouinait de terreur devant un misérable humain.

**- Je vais certainement me répéter... mais tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote**, lui dit-il froidement.** Ce type est certainement le plus vile des humains que j'ai jamais rencontré et je vois d'ici toutes les choses humiliantes qu'il t'as fait subir pour te rendre aussi peureuse des hommes. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu puisse d'écraser de la sorte juste parce que tu as crut l'aimer rien qu'une seconde. Laisse moi te dire une bonne chose petite : l'amour est la pire des calamités de l'Univers. Il pousse à la plus abject des soumission sans jamais rien apporter d'autre que souffrance et amertume, tu ais bien placé pour le savoir... **

Kathe releva lentement son visage, plongeant sans le vouloir dans ces yeux bleus qui la fixaient durement, la toisant sans aucune pitié, elle et ses larmes.

-** Il faut être inconscient pour aimer et vouloir être aimé en retour. Ça n'a jamais rien apporté à personne, que ce soit pour les hommes ou pour les Dieux. L'amour ne rend ni riche, ni puissant, ni même heureux, il ne sert qu'à s'effondrer, toujours plus bas, devant la personne désirée, sans jamais avoir la moindre certitude d'un quelconque réconfort. L'amour feint d'être indispensable, indissociable de la vie, mais il torture, il affaiblis et il domine jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et abandonne, pour courir trouver une nouvelle victime sans jamais ce retourner. Il n'y rien de pure ou de beau à aimer, ce n'est même pas intéressant, juste douloureusement frustrant. La prochaine fois, retiens toi, ça t'évitera bien des problèmes. Se mettre dans des états pareilles à cause de l'amour... c'est ridicule.**

Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever d'un rire nerveux qu'il contrôla difficilement. Il posa une main sur sa taille, tandis qu'il portait son autre main à son visage pour se masser lentement les tempes en laissant de temps en temps son rire percer son souffle dans un ricanement à peine audible. Si ce n'avait pas été elle, il l'aurait tué simplement pour lui avoir parlé de quelque chose d'aussi grotesque que l'amour.

Par amour, cette gamine s'était mit dans la pire des galères, s'oubliant complètement au point de ne même plus avoir peur d'affronter la mort... Loki tiqua, il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ça réflexion. Ce qu'elle semblait avoir subit, avec le plus grand des silence, et la réponse d'amour et de peur qu'elle lui donnait, le laissait perplexe. Elle était donc prête à tout par amour, jusqu'à même oublier sa sécurité, sa vie et pourquoi pas sa dignité, juste pour satisfaire celui qu'elle avait choisi. Ça l'énervait, et il trouvait toujours ça horriblement stupide, mais ce comportement commençait également à, tout doucement, l'effrayer tandis qu'il superposait les idées ridicules, d'amour et d'abandon de soit, de la jeune femme, à tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ces dernières semaines.

Il sentit la douche froide avant même d'avoir assemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle. Il la savait entêtée au point d'aller jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive, et l'amour semblait être son moteur principale, sa vie tout entière étant gâchée par ce sentiment, il ne pouvait en aller autrement pour elle et il semblait de plus en plus logique pour le Dieu qu'elle continuait à se perdre dedans. Mais cette fois à cause de lui. Toute ces choses insensées, qu'elle avait faite pour lui, pouvaient facilement s'expliquer par la peur, mais son silence et sa dévotion n'avaient cessés d'augmenter au même rythme que leur relation. Elle le connaissait, elle connaissait ses méthodes et sa cruauté envers les humains mais, ces dernières semaines, elle ne s'était même plus souciée de connaître ses plans pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre. Elle s'en fichait royalement, souhaitant simplement rester de son côté, l'aidant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à devenir plus fort au détriment de sa propre sécurité et de celle de toute l'humanité. Il était impossible qu'elle ne doute pas un minimum de sa parole - il lui avait mentit si souvent- seulement il paraissait plus intéressant pour elle de lui suivre comme son ombre, en s'oubliant complètement.

Loki ne riait plus du tout maintenant. Les yeux toujours cachés derrière sa main, qui restait collée à son front bien qu'il ne se masse plus du tout les tempes pour se calmer, il avait l'impression que tout son sang s'était brusquement mit à brûler dans ses veines bien que son cœur ne se soit pas encore affolé de ce que lui envoyait son cerveau. En réalité il était à limite du chaos totale, ne sachant absolument pas comment digérer l'avancé de sa réflexion. La vérité lui sautait au yeux, et il restait sidérée par toutes les conséquences dramatiques que cela apportait. Au fond il n'était pas plus étonné que ça qu'une humaine puisse succomber à son charme, il était un Dieu et elle avait finit par se dévouer à lui, corps et âme. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! Il se cassait la tête pour elle depuis des jours, pour la garder en sécurité, pour éloigner les démons et les Chitauris et, surtout, pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop de problème avec le Shield une fois qu'il serait partit et elle était entrain de tout foutre en l'air ! Le but était avant tout de la faire passer pour une victime au yeux de l'agence -c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû rester...- et leur relation plus ou moins respectueuse ne devait en aucun cas leur être révélée. Pour un peu qu'elle lâche une phrase malheureuse devant l'agent Romanoff et ils seront qu'elle était plus que coopérative, aidant l'ennemi numéro un de la planète Terre au péril de l'humanité toute entière. Ni menacée, ni manipulée, ni même forcée à le faire, elle s'était rendue complice de tous ses crimes , devenant peu à peu une alliée et non plus une simple otage. Il suffisait que le Shield entrevois cette partit de l'équation pour que la jeune femme ne revoit plus jamais la lumière du jour. Être un victime, qui agit contre son grée, c'était une chose. Mais être amoureuse et complice par choix personnel, là ça frisait la trahison totale envers sa propre espèce ! Si c'était bel et bien le cas, Kathe était fichue d'avance. Il n'y avait pas plus expérimenté que le Shield en matière d'interrogatoire. Même sans la torturer ils finiraient par découvrir ses motivations profondes, et pour ça ils pouvaient compter sur Romanoff, qui ne ferait qu'une bouché de sa compagne de route. Complètement naïve, Kathe finirait par tout lui avouer sans même se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation ! Réduisant à néant tous les efforts qu'il s'acharnait à faire pour elle.

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, il devait savoir si sa logique le menait à la bonne conclusion, parce que si c'était le cas il allait falloir qu'il change de stratégie ou qu'il abandonne tout simplement l'idée de la sortir de la galère. Après tout, il se fichait pas mal qu'elle ait des problèmes à cause de lui. Si, avec le temps, il avait finit par prendre en compte son pauvre sort s'était uniquement par respect envers son aide précieuse - et c'était déjà un miracle qu'il l'ait fait !-. Seulement, maintenant qu'il entrevoyait ses sentiments amoureux, il la savait totalement responsable de son choix. Si elle agissait égoïstement juste par amour pour lui, envoyant la planète entière se faire foutre, il n'avait plus à se casser la tête pour elle ! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de soutenir la folie des autres, et encore moins de les protéger d'eux-même. Il était le bourreau, pas le sauveur. Cette petite idiote avait tout intérêt à ce qu'il ce trompe, parce que s'il avait fait mouche il ne pourrait plus rien pour elle... à moins de la faire souffrir au point de lui sortir toutes ses idées saugrenues de la tête.

Il abaissa sa main, qu'il avait maintenue jusque là sur son front et qui cachait partiellement son visage et, lentement, il se pencha vers elle, attrapant de ses deux mains le porte serviette accroché derrière le dos de la jeune femme afin de la garder prisonnière entre ses bras tendus.

Kathe était paralysée, non seulement par son discours haineux sur l'amour mais aussi de le voir aussi crispé par une colère difficilement contrôlée et si proche d'elle. Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait, au point qu'elle voyait ses lèvres fines se tordre d'un rictus mauvais. Elle se sentait vraiment bête et insignifiante sous ce masque d'indifférence qu'il lui renvoyait. Après tout ce qu'il venait de dire sur l'amour, décrivant son dégoût face à ce sentiment qu'il qualifiait d'inutile, elle ne pouvait que ravaler son dépit et son chagrin d'imaginer à l'avance sa réaction si elle lui avouait ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement. S'il apprenait qu'il avait tout simplement prit la place de Jonathan dans son cœur, devenant cet être qui la torturait par amour, il serait furieux.

**- Tu es une femme**, commença lentement le Dieu,** je peux comprendre que tu sois attiré par les mièvreries de l'amour. Et, bien que j'ai dû mal à accepter qu'on puisse vouloir mourir de son plein grée, je peux comprendre que tu en soit arrivé là avec cet humain.**

Elle avait du mal à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Jusque là il lui avait surtout expliqué à quel point elle était stupide de parler d'amour et maintenant il lui disait qu'il comprenait, ça la laissait complètement sur le carreau. Fatiguée par ses larmes, et par toute la soirée en générale, elle restait l'esprit vide, juste bloquée sur ce regard d'un bleu limpide qui la regardait sans ciller alors qu'il se remettait à lui parler, lentement, de sa voix grave et abyssale qui se finissait presque en murmure à chaque fin de phrase et qui avait le don de filer des centaines de frissons à la jeune femme.

**- Mais, dit-moi...à par mourir, qu'est ce que tu serais vraiment prête à faire par amour ? **

**- Qu..quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle doucement, complètement perdue.

Loki se pencha un peu plus vers elle, la força à se coller au mur pour garder une distance de sécurité. Elle pouvait très bien sentir sa tension et son sérieux, il n'était pas entrain de se moquer d'elle, mais la question était tellement étonnante qu'elle n'en comprenait pas le sens.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il cherche ?_» Se demanda-t-elle avec une légèrement pointe d'inquiétude.

**- Qu'est ce que tu es prête à faire par amour ? C'est pourtant simple comme question**, ajouta-t-il toujours aussi lentement, sans rien laisser transparaître. **Mais si tu as du mal à répondre, je peux ****toujours te donner des exemples.** Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de continuer, toujours plus bas. **Est-ce que tu serais prête à mépriser les lois de ton gouvernement pour l'homme que tu aime ? Non attend... j'ai encore mieux. Serais-tu prête à te rendre complice d'un meurtre, pour l'homme que tu aime ? Même s'en y participer, seulement en restant muette sur ce crime au point de ne même plus lui demander d'avoir un peu du pitié.**

Il ne s'arrêtait plus de parler et elle pâlissait de plus en plus sous son regard, qui se plissait lentement sur elle, à mesure qu'il lui posait toutes ses questions, cherchant la vérité. Ses questions étaient parfaitement grotesques et normalement elle aurait dû répondre «**non**» à tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Pour Jonathan, jamais elle n'aurait été capable de tous cela - sa conscience et sa morale le lui auraient formellement interdit !-. Mais pour ce qui était de Loki... là, sa conscience s'était violemment fait jeter par son désir pour lui et son envie toujours plus viscérale d'avoir un rôle dans sa vie. Alors elle resta silencieuse, n'apportant aucune réponse à son interrogatoire, angoissant simplement de plus en plus chaque fois qu'il répétait «** l'homme que tu aime.**».

**- Est-ce que tu serais capable d'affronter des monstres pour satisfaire cet homme là ? De sacrifier ton humanité ? De te mettre à dos une agence gouvernementale ?** Dit-il encore, en se penchant si près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle saccadée de la jeune femme lui glisser entre les lèvres. **Est-ce que tu serais prête, ma très chère Katherine, à te corrompre corps et âme pour celui que tu aime, même en sachant qu'il finira tôt ou tard par t'abandonner ? **Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il n'avait même pas à attendre qu'elle lui réponde, ses yeux écarquillés et son air choqué, quasi livide, lui suffisait amplement pour savoir qu'il touchait juste depuis le début. Cette idiote était, bel et bien, amoureuse de lui et c'est cette absurde raison qui la poussait aux pires folies pour lui.

Ses deux mains toujours fermement accrochées au porte serviette, de chaque côté de la jeune femme, brisèrent la barre métallique d'un seul coup quand, de rage, il exerça une forte pression sur l'objet qui craqua bruyamment en se cassant. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose - la jeune femme principalement- mais ne pouvant décidément pas prendre le risque de la gifler une nouvelle fois, tant il redoutait de ne pas réussir à se contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas la tuer sur le coup. Il préférait donc s'acharner sur le mobilier de la salle de bain.

Ce geste brusque fit violemment sursauter Kathe, qui ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'il se passait avant de le voir se redresser, aussi calme que possible malgré sa fureur intérieur, le présentoir à serviette dans une de ses mains. Son cœur complètement affolé dans sa poitrine, parfaitement consciente de la tournure inquiétante de la conversation, elle sursauta une nouvelle fois violemment quand il jeta brusquement la barre métallique sur le sol. Elle aurait préférée qu'il continue à lui dire combien l'amour était une aberration, avec sur le visage une expression de dégoût, plutôt que de le voir la toiser derrière un masque de totale indifférence tandis qu'elle entendait l'écho du métal, frappant le carrelage, résonner jusque dans sa cervelle complètement vide. Si elle pensait avoir eu peur dans le désert, martyrisée par les coups de Jonathan, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant, coincée devant cette carrure immense qui se dressait sous ses yeux rougit par les larmes. Elle l'imaginait mal la frapper ou lui faire quoi que ce soit d'autre par la force, mais il la terrorisait bien plus en restant immobile et soudainement silencieux.

Pour Loki, la jeune femme était foutue. Il ne l'avait même pas interrogé sérieusement, se contentant d'énumérer tous ce qu'elle avait fait pour sa cause, sous forme de question purement rhétorique, mais il pouvait déjà voir la vérité transpercer par tous ses pores alors qu'elle se tenait résolument recroquevillé contre le mur. Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à nier, ou à faire la maligne, comme dans le 4x4 cette après-midi, parce qu'elle était si mauvaise menteuse que cela n'aurait fait qu'accentuer la véracité de sa logique. S'il était capable d'en arriver à une aussi vite conclusion, en quelque minutes - bien qu'il ait mit des semaines à entrevoir une telle possibilité-, les agents du Shield seraient tout autant réactif. Et Kathe se ferait démasquer avant même d'avoir eut le temps de dire ouf. Pour la suite, il ignorait franchement ce qu'ils lui réserveraient pour sa trahison, mais il était fort probable qu'elle ne retrouverait pas sa liberté de sitôt. Et tout cela uniquement à cause de l'amour...

« _C'est pathétique !_» Ragea-t-il intérieurement, sentant la colère remonter brutalement après que son état de choc soit plus ou moins passé. Il hésita une seconde sur la marche à suivre et il se crispa de la tête aux pieds de se sentir toujours autant concerné par ce petit bout de femme malgré la vérité affolante qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il se fichait de l'amour -ne connaissant rien de plus inutile dans l'Univers- et il se fichait encore plus de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Seulement il ne supportait plus de la savoir aussi naïve. Et gamine et s'il fallait que quelqu'un lui apprenne définitivement la cruauté de la vie, il préférait encore que ce soit lui et surout pas un autre de ces immondes humains.

Il allait devoir repenser légèrement son plan et il savait déjà quel sort réserver à la jeune femme, qui allait bientôt regretter d'avoir été aussi sentimentale. Il aurait très bien pu l'attraper maintenant, pour l'obliger à ravaler son amour par la force et la magie, mais ses entrailles, nouées d'une certaine appréhension, l'empêchait d'agir précipitamment. Il préférait prendre son temps, pour faire les choses comme il faut. Pour le moment, elle n'avait plus rien d'une jeune femme et ressemblait plus à un cadavre déterrer, il avait beau avoir le cœur bien accroché il préférait vraiment qu'elle ait figure humaine pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire. Il fit donc un légers pas en arrière, en la toisant de la tête aux pieds et, après lui avoir jeter un léger rictus écœuré, il tourna soudainement les talons, sortant vivement de la salle de bain.

**- Lave toi. Tu pus la mort à dix kilomètre**, dit-il, d'un ton glaciale, avant de violemment refermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, en laissant une Kathe traumatisée derrière lui pour filer préparer son plan dans la chambre. Profitant ainsi des quelques minutes qu'elle mettrait à se laver, pour pouvoir la prendre par surprise.

« _Plus vite ce sera fait et mieux ce sera._» Se forçait-il à penser, « _Elle le mérite de toute façon... une idiote pareille..._».

La jeune femme resta une fraction de seconde hagarde par ce soudain vide avant de craquer et de se remettre à pleurer à chaude larmes, complètement indifférente à ce que le Dieu l'entende ou non. Elle n'était plus à une humiliation près pour ce soir.

Elle aurait pu s'écrouler contre le bloc douche, s'affalant comme une misérable sur le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en attendant de tomber de fatigue. Cependant la Relique, bien accrochée autour de son cou, l'empêchait d'imaginer un quelconque réconfort dans l'inconscience d'un sommeil forcé par l'épuisement du chagrin. Elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée physiquement et elle aurait très bien pu pleurer comme ça, jusqu'à la fin des temps, sans jamais voir ses larmes se tarir. Le pouvoir de l'énergie noire lui permettant de mourir de chagrin, à petit feu, pendant des jours, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin ni de dormir, ni même de manger. Ça aurait été très facile de se laisser aller de la sorte mais elle savait que Loki l'attendait dans l'autre pièce et qu'il lui faudrait bien sortir de la salle de bain pour partir en mission demain matin. Ils devaient toujours aller à la base 01. La tournure catastrophique de la soirée et son état lamentable n'allait certainement pas empêcher le Dieu de suivre le plan. Il avait l'air d'être furieux contre elle, pour Jonathan, pour sa bêtise et surtout pour ses sentiments amoureux, mais il paraissait préférer l'indifférence à la colère et Kathe l'imaginait très bien continuer comme ça jusqu'à son départ. Mais elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait elle-même à faire, avant que le destin n'en décide autrement et ne brise à jamais sa poupée creuse, l'obligeant ainsi à affronter ses démons une bonne fois pour toute. Si ce n'avait été que pour Jonathan – et sa mort atroce-, elle aurait peut être pu prendre un peu de recul et se dire qu'elle était, de toute façon, plus heureuse comme ça. Mais la mauvaise réaction de Loki, face à l'amour, était plus violente encore que les coups de poings de son ex sur son visage. Elle ne supportait pas de l'avoir vue réagir de la sorte. Dégoûté, énervé et finalement indifférent, pour ne même pas lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer avant qu'il ne l'abandonne sur place.

«_L'histoire de ma vie..._» La jeune femme était convaincue d'être maudite, il ne pouvait en aller autrement tant elle était malchanceuse.

Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, elle retira une à une toutes les couches de vêtements qu'elle portait pour ensuite se glisser rapidement sous la douche, consciente de puer le sang sécher. Ce n'était pas seulement le commentaire mauvais du Dieu pour son hygiène corporelle qui la poussa à sa laver frénétiquement, frottant durement sur sa peau. Elle avait surtout l'impression d'être souillée au plus profond de son âme. Et, l'eau chaude glissant sur tout son corps, se colora instantanément de rouge pour inonder tous le bloc douche d'un blanc immaculé, reflétait cet état d'esprit. Elle mit bien cinq minute pour enlever le sang qui avait sécher sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux, et, même après s'être savonné et lavé les cheveux deux fois, il lui fallut encore cinq bonne minute pour voir l'eau devenir complètement transparente. Cet instant d'intimité, baignée de vapeur d'eau chaude, lui faisait un bien fou et elle s'obligea à en profiter pour se calmer totalement et arrêter définitivement de pleurer. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus depuis un moment déjà mais sa poitrine se soulevait encore, secouée de sanglots répétés qu'elle avait bien du mal à ravaler. Jamais elle n'avait eu le souvenir d'être aussi malheureuse -même avec toutes années d'expériences sur le malheur- et elle sentait tous son être brisé par la réaction glaciale de Loki envers ses sentiments. Elle se sentait superbement bête d'avoir cru, un instant, qu'il pourrait réagir tout autrement. Même si elle rageait intérieurement d'être seule responsable, de ce qui lui arrivait ce soir, elle ne pouvait supporter ce rejet totale. Loki détestait l'amour, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre, et maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait, il allait la détester elle aussi. Elle venait de tout perdre...

Loki avait raison elle était vraiment la pire des idiotes. Que lui avait-il pris de croire qu'il serait ravi de prendre la place de Jonathan dans son cœur ? Il semblait dégoûté, par l'un comme par l'autre, et elle ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était une surprise. Il avait toujours été comme ça, froid et cruel, absolument pas sentimentale et encore moins capable d'imaginer une relation amoureuse avec une humaine, et à présent elle ne pouvait que se mordre les doigts de dépit d'avoir gâché les dernières heures qu'elle avait à passer avec lui. Elle aurait mieux fait de lui sauter dessus pour le plaquer sur le lit, après qu'ils soient rentré dans la chambre de motel la toute première fois, sûre de ne pas froissé le Dieu avec des envies purement sexuelle et convaincue de déjouer le destin en esquivant Jonathan assez longtemps pour éviter que Loki ne découvre toute la vérité. Si elle avait eut ce cran là, elle se serait évité bien des malheurs, mais, comme toujours, elle était passé largement à côté, loupant de très peu une soirée qui aurait pu devenir magique au lieu de ce finir ainsi en tragédie.

«_Pathétique... c'est ce qu'il a dit._» Pensa-t-elle, consciente qu'il avait, encore une fois, parfaitement raison. Elle était pathétique, et aimer, en générale, l'était tout autant.

Poussant un soupir, d'une profondeur abyssale, elle ferma les robinets pour ensuite sortir doucement du bloc douche en ne prenant même pas la peine de rincer le sang légèrement éclaboussé un peu partout. Elle attrapa une immense serviette, posée sur un second présentoir, pour s'enrouler dedans. Elle esquiva ensuite la barre métallique arrachée de l'autre présentoir et les quelques morceaux de carrelage sur le sol, pour aller se fixer sur son reflet -qu'elle voyait à peine à travers la buée- sur le miroir vissé au dessus du lavabo. Elle resta un long moment comme ça, attendant simplement de dégouliner jusqu'à être presque sèche sous sa serviette. Son reflet ne l'intéressait pas vraiment et elle se regardait à peine, le regard légèrement perdu dans le vague, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de noter sa petite mine, aux yeux presque cernés et encore rouge d'avoir autant pleuré et elle devina tout de suite que cette seule vision énerverait Loki quand elle se retrouverait à nouveau devant lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il comptait se comporter avec elle durant leur toute dernière journée à passer ensemble et, bien qu'elle pouvait imaginer qu'il y aurait surtout de l'indifférence, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de paraître encore plus pitoyable. La poupée creuse était morte et la peu de fierté qu'elle avait s'était fait, froidement, écrasée par le dégoût du Dieu. Seulement, son cœur continuait encore de s'affoler quand elle repensait à ses yeux d'un bleu parfait. Son rejet n'avait rien changé aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et ça l'obligeait à ravaler douloureusement son chagrin pour ne pas se laisser craquer maintenant. Il avait encore besoin d'elle et même si elle voulait fuir à des milliers de kilomètres de lui pour cacher sa honte, elle était obligé de faire bonne figure pour ne pas mettre en péril la mission. Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup, juste quelque heures et après, quand le Shield la ramasserait sur le bord de la route, elle pourrait se lâcher enfin, libre du poids de la Relique et de celui, plus dure, des yeux accusateur de Loki. Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à expliquer toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait faite mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Tout comme la mort atroce Jonathan sous les coups violent de son compagnon de route, qu'elle refoulait en bloc. Pour le moment elle angoissant simplement de ne pas réussir à sortir de cette salle de bain pour affronter Loki et sa colère.

La jeune femme poussa ses vêtements sale et la serviette blanche complètement souillée de sang - qu'elle avait utilisé comme mouchoir- du bout du pied, pour se faire un peu de place. Elle attrapa ensuite son sac de voyage, qu'elle avait jeter près des toilettes tout à l'heur, et se mit à fouiller mollement à l'intérieur pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre. La Relique s'échappa de la serviette, enroulée autour de son corps, pour venir se pendre au dessus du sac dans un léger mouvement de balancier. Agacée, Kathe la rattrapa aussitôt pour la cacher à nouveau dans le plis de la serviette et ne plus la voir luire juste sous ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait plus rien aux réactions de l'objet magique et elle était bien décidée à taire ce qu'il s'était passé dans le pick-up et cette voix étrange qui lui avait parlée parce qu'elle espérait bien que plus rien de semblable de ne reproduirait. Elle allait continuer à faire des transmission à Loki et rien de plus. Bientôt il partirait avec la Relique et elle n'aurait plus jamais à se soucier d'entendre quelqu'un lui parler dans sa tête, Kathe ne trouvait donc pas utile de l'informer de ses -possibles- hallucinations et de sa -plu que probable- folie grandissante.

Elle continua à fouiller dans son bordel, attrapant une culotte et un soutient gorge noir pour ensuite les mettre de côté, quand la Relique s'échappa à nouveau de sa serviette pour se remettre à pendre au dessus du sac. Légèrement inquiète, Kathe attrapa vivement la relique pour l'empêcher de se balancer, refermant complètement son poing autour de la bille et de sa douce lueur violette qui brillait à peine sous l'éclairage, puissant et artificiel, de la salle de bain. Elle ne ressentait absolument rien, pas de courant électrique, pas de sensation étrange venues dont-ne-sais-où et, surtout, elle n'entendait aucune voix lui parler. Le battement de l'énergie noire était égale à lui même. Après avoir fait toutes ces constations, la jeune femme expira brusquement de soulagement, inconsciente d'avoir, jusque là, retenue sa respiration et elle rangea une nouvelle fois la Relique dans sa serviette, la calant fermement contre sa peau pour l'empêcher définitivement de bouger. Elle sentait les battements frénétique de son cœur cognés dans sa poitrine mais elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas s'effrayer pour si peu -rien de plus normale qu'un pendentif attiré par la gravité- et elle se saisit de son deuxième jean, tout au fond de son sac, pour le poser à côté de ses sous-vêtements.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de dormir cette nuit, elle en serait bien incapable dans son état, et elle comptait bien utiliser la Relique pour s'éviter de faire des cauchemar toute la nuit. Qui sait ce que son cerveau pourrait lui montrer après tous ce qu'il venait de lui arriver ce soir. Si ce n'était pas Jonathan, qui la hanterait, ce serait cette étrange voix ou la figure dégoûté de Loki qui lui cracherait toute sa haine, la faisant certainement hurler dans son sommeil. Elle préférait largement s'en passer et avec l'énergie noire elle pouvait éviter le sommeil sans craindre d'être fatigué pour demain. Pas la peine pour elle, donc de s'habiller pour dormir. Elle allait se préparer à l'avance pour demain.

Une fois un t-shirt noir choisi, elle se redressa en déroulant la serviette pour rapidement s'habiller, sans avoir de chaussettes, préférant rester pieds nus jusqu'à ce qu'elle remette ses baskets à l'heur de leur départ du motel. Il faisait assez chaud dans la chambre pour qu'elle se le permette, restant également en simple t-shirt – son cerveau tiquant de lui-même en repensant à sa veste perdue dans le désert, agacé de toujours voir ses affaires éparpillées aux quatre-vents-.

Habillée, elle se sécha sommairement les cheveux et les coiffant légèrement avec ses doigts, sans trop chercher à paraître présentable. Elle n'avait plus la tête à ce genre de «**mièvreries**», comme le disait son compagnon de route. Maintenant, il était évident qu'il ne poserait jamais plus la main sur elle, avec désir.

«_Alors à quoi bon s'acharner à faire la belle ?_» Se lamenta-t-elle en glissant machinalement la Relique sous son t-shirt noir.

N'arrivant pas à se décider à sortir, elle prit une minute de plus pour se brosser rapidement les dents, voulant à tout prix faire partir le goût de Jonathan, qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir encore dans la bouche. Mais rapidement, après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires, il ne lui resta plus rien à faire. Et elle se bloqua encore une fois dans la vague. Tournée vers la porte close de salle de bain, pieds nus, les cheveux encore humide et légèrement en bataille autour de son visage, elle aurait certainement renvoyé la vision d'une folle échappée de l'asile si Loki avait subitement ouvert la porte pour la découvrir comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle bouge et qu'elle retourne dans la chambre, elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais ça la terrifiait de devoir encore affronter sa mine sévère et son dégoût. Sa colère ne devait pas être retombée et peut-être même qu'il réfléchissait depuis tout à l'heur à toute les méchancetés qu'il allait bientôt lui sortir. Cette seule idée empêchait à la jeune femme tout mouvement.

Néanmoins, au bout de plusieurs très longues minutes, elle s'obligea à bouger en direction de la porte, tendant lentement la main vers la poignée. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Ses affaires étaient toutes rangées dans son sac de voyage, posé sous le lavabo, et les serviettes qu'elle avait utilisé étaient soigneusement glissé sur le présentoir à serviette encore collé au mur, elle n'avait plus qu'à sortir. Elle avait presque la main sur la poignée quand quelque chose glissa vivement dans son cou en la faisant sursauter. Elle mit un seconde à reconnaître le touché de la chaîne en argent de la Relique et non pas une horrible araignée qui lui grimpait dessus. Si au début elle en fut rassurée, elle déchanta vite en comprenant que la cage d'argent était à nouveau sortie toute seule de dessous son vêtement et qu'elle tirait tout doucement sur son cou dans la direction inverse de la porte. Le pendentif tirait tellement, qu'en se retournant, elle se rendit compte qu'il flottait dans les airs - pas du tout attiré par la gravité ! -et qu'il tirait doucement la chaîne en argent jusqu'à la tendre sous son nez. La pression était extrêmement légère et à aucun moment la jeune femme ne se sentit tirer par l'objet. Elle ne ressentait également rien d'étrange mais la Relique semblait vouloir la tirer dans une toute autre direction que la porte de la salle de bain.

Angoissée, elle attrapa vivement le pendentif d'une main, ne sentant aucune résistance quand elle le remit frénétiquement sous son t-shirt, posant, ensuite, vivement sa main dessus pour être sûre de ne plus le voir bouger tout seul.

Elle devait parler de ces choses étranges à Loki, il le fallait parce que ça avait l'air d'aller en empirant ! D'abord une explosion de lumière dans la chambre de motel, ensuite une boule d'énergie noire et une voix en elle qui lui faisaient revivre des événements passés et maintenant ça ! Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre avec l'objet, depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé et, même si elle ne voulait vraiment pas lui expliquer en détail tous ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Jonathan, elle devait parler au Dieu de ce qu'il s'était passé.

«_Avec de la chance ça pourrait peut être éloigné sa colère en titillant sa curiosité... À moins que j'me soit encore débrouillé pour faire une horrible boulette avec le Relique et qu'elle se mette à déconner à cause de moi..._» Terrifiée, elle se passa une main sur le visage pour se calmer. Quoi qu'il arrive elle allait encore en prendre plein la poire et quelque chose lui disait que la soirée ne faisait que commence. Alors, sans prendre en compte ce que la Relique venait de faire, elle attrapa vivement la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir sans se laisser le temps de paniquer. Cette salle de bain ne pouvait décidément pas lui servir de cachette jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Elle voulait attraper Loki la première, sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Elle allait s'excuser et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper de ce qu'elle pouvait penser ou ressentir pour lui, et que de toute façon elle allait continuer de le suivre. Parce que c'était ça son plan et qu'il avait toujours autant besoin d'un humain à ses côtés. Ils devaient donc mettre cette soirée de côté pour que, demain, tout se passe sans trop de casses – pour lui, comme pour elle-.

Aussi cruel soit-il, il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de cette logique, plus simple pour tous les deux. Et elle voulait rapidement lui parler de la Relique et de toutes ces choses bizarres qui lui arrivait depuis tout à l'heur. Elle en profiterait pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait abandonné l'objet derrière elle et pourquoi elle avait eut besoin de s'éloigner un peu pour respirer. Elle voulait vraiment avoir une chance de s'expliquer, c'était certainement le dernier moment où elle pourrait le faire et il fallait qu'il sache pour la Relique... cela pouvait être important, voir même de mauvais augure qu'elle se mette à faire tout et n'importe quoi, comme vouloir l'empêcher de sortir de la salle de bain.

Mais elle n'eût même pas le temps de dire un mot. Elle écarquilla les yeux, avec surprise, en découvrant le spectacle hallucinant qui se dressait devant elle, sa bouche s'ouvrant lentement dans le vide, cessant totalement de respirer tant elle était sous le choc. Étant sortit presque précipitamment de la salle de bain, elle avait eu le temps de faire deux bons pas dans la chambre, lâchant la poignée de la porte une fois que celle-ci s'était retrouvée grande-ouverte, avant de se stopper net. Même si elle ne voyait Loki nul part, elle avait largement de quoi s'étonner de ce qu'elle trouvait à la place.

Sur la moquette, au pied des deux lits qui étaient légèrement repoussés contre le mur, il y avait un immense cercle rouge dessiné à la cire avec, à l'intérieur, une étoile en forme de pentacle. À chaque extrémité de l'étoile se dressait de grosses bougies rouge, qui n'était pas encore allumée, et qui laissèrent la jeune femme plus que perplexe. Un instant elle crut deviner une sorte de préparation magique - cela ressemblait fortement à ce qu'elle avait déjà vu à la télévision dans des séries populaires-, avant de sursauter brusquement en entendant la porte de la salle de bain se refermer brutalement derrière elle, la sortant instantanément de se réflexion. La seconde d'après, Loki sortait de sa cachette et l'attrapait fermement par le bras pour la traîner vers le cercle sans même lui laisser le temps de sursauter une nouvelle fois ou de s'étonner de le voir habillé dans son costume de Dieu.

**- Mais qu'est ce que v...**, tenta-t-elle, avant qu'il ne glisse rapidement son pieds entre les siens pour la faire tomber pile à milieu du cercle et de l'étoile, fait à la cire rouge des bougies, stoppant net sa question alors qu'elle poussait un petit crise de surprise en s'affalant de tout son long.

Fin chapitre 22

**La suite est pour aujourd'hui !** - 19/02/13 ( vous voyez, je suis pas si cruel :p ) Mais une petite relecture s'impose avant, si vous êtes des rapides peut-être qu'il vous faudra attendre un peu ;)

à tout à l'heur


	23. Chapter 23

" - Il faut oser José ! Faut oser José ! Gnnyhaaaaa !"

Réplique extraite du film -Human Trafic-

Rien à voir avec cette fanfic, si ce n'est que c'est cette réplique qui ma poussé à publier ce chapitre... Je vous laisse découvrir...

Peace and have a nice day ( pour changer )

Chapitre 23 

Kathe lâcha, malgré elle, un petit cris aiguë en s'affalant de tous son long au beau milieu du cercle et de l'étoile.

Ses cheveux mouillés retombèrent aussitôt devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir arriver Loki qui se jetait à moitié sur elle. Un nouveau cris aiguë sortit inconsciemment de sa bouche, quand elle sentit ses mains glacées filer aussi vite que l'éclaire sous son t-shirt pour le lui enlever vivement, en lui dégageant au passage les cheveux qu'elle avait sur le visage. Il la força, par sa rapidité, à lever les bras au dessus de sa tête, emportés par le vêtement qu'il retirait. Il enroula ensuite fermement les poignets de la jeune femme avec le tissu, les maintenant bien au dessus de sa tête.

Effarée et, seulement, à moitié consciente de se qu'il ce passait, Kathe s'étrangla de terreur en le voyant se redresser légèrement - la tenant toujours d'une main- et passer son autre main dans un des plis de sa tunique en cuire pour en sortir un long couteau qu'il leva une seconde au dessus d'elle avant de l'abattre violemment. Elle hurla, en fermant machinalement les yeux, sûre d'y passer pour de bon - sans même savoir pourquoi !- mais elle comprit qu'il n'en serait rien quand la lame se figea profondément dans la moquette de la chambre -à travers le t-shirt-, entravant et plaquant plus fort encore ses poignets au sol. Le couteau était enfoncé si profondément qu'il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement pour se libérer et le Dieu avait été assez malin pour placer la lame de tel sorte que, si elle s'acharnait dessus, elle ne ferait que se couper elle même la peau avant de réussir à découper le tissu, qui la clouait au milieu du cercle magique.

Sans attendre, Loki sortit un deuxième couteau, beaucoup plus petit, et la jeune femme, le regard écarquillé sur cette nouvelle lame qui lui envoyait les reflets de l'ampoule accrochée au plafond, couina de terreur et s'apprêta à crier une nouvelle fois, sa poitrine se soulevant inconsciemment sous l'angoisse. Mais il fondit brutalement sur elle, plaquant la lame sur sa joue et sa main immense par dessus, ses doigts s'aplatissant durement sur sa bouche en pressant un peu plus le couteau sur son visage sans chercher à lui entailler la peau.

**-Chuuut...Chuuuuut**, lui souffla-t-il doucement alors qu'elle continuait de couiner malgré cette main fermement plaquée sur son visage, le recouvrant à moitié.

Tout était allé très vite. Elle était maintenant bloquée sous lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps agenouillé entre ses cuisse, tandis qu'il s'appuyait à moitié sur elle pour se pencher toujours plus près de son visage, plaçant ses yeux juste en face des siens, une main tenant le couteau contre sa chaire, l'autre maintenant sa bouche résolument close. Son regard était impossible à déchiffrer, mais elle s'angoissait comme jamais, son cœur frappant de plus en plus fort, alors qu'elle le sentait se crisper tout entier derrière son masque faussement indifférent. Malgré lui, Loki ne cessait de baisser les yeux sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, enfermée dans un soutient-gorge noir, et cette vision lui faisait bien plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Il l'avait déjà vu dans plusieurs accoutrements -plus ou moins déshabillés- mais cette fois il n'était plus du tout question de seulement regarder - appréciant ce corps à sa juste valeur-. Il allait la toucher, de la plus intime des façons et il ne pouvait nier qu'il en retirait une certaine satisfaction, et une impatience toute particulière.

Son souffle trembla légèrement quand il fit lentement glisser la lame sur sa joue, la libérant doucement de son autre main qui continuait de la faire taire, en prenant bien garde de ne pas lui lacérer le visage. La jeune femme pouvait parfaitement sentir le plat de la lame en acier glisser le long de sa mâchoire, dans une caresse glacée et terriblement inquiétante. Loki lâcha complètement ses pupilles, tremblantes et affolées, pour se fixer sur le petit bout de métal tranchant qu'il continuait lentement de faire descendre le long de son cou, passant entre le creux de ses clavicules avant de le passer entre ses seins, le glissant doucement sous le fin tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Kathe avait l'impression d'halluciner -ne pouvant croire ce qu'il se passait- et elle resta un moment stoïque avant de se mettre à battre faiblement des jambes contre lui, tentant de se faire entende malgré cette main immense plaquée sur sa bouche. Mais avec ses bras attachés, ses deux jambes écartés et coincées de chaque côté du Dieu, et cette entrave glacée qui l'empêchait de parler, il lui était impossible de se défendre ou de supplier pour sa libération.

**- C'est inutile de crier, Katherine**, souffla-t-il tout bas alors qu'il plongeait à nouveau son regard dans le sien, ses doigts fins, tenant le couteau, finissant lentement de le glisser sous le soutient-gorge, pile au milieu de sa poitrine, pour finalement l'abandonner là.

Se souffle de plus en plus frénétique, Kathe pouvait sentir la pointe de la petite lame s'enfoncer très légèrement dans sa chaire chaque fois que sa poitrine se soulevait sous sa respiration rapide. Le couteau ne lui serait jamais fatal, en restant de la sorte, mais elle trouvait cela horriblement angoissant de le sentir, froid et dure, contre sa peau alors qu'elle se fixait sur les yeux bleu du Dieu.

**-J'ai placé un sort qui empêchera quiconque de venir nous déranger**, ajouta-t-il sans ciller devant le regard larmoyant qui le fixait. Il continua, plus lentement et d'une voix légèrement plus grave, tandis qu'il descendait sa main libre entre leur corps pour glisser un doigt sous le bouton de son jean, la touchant à peine. **Personne ne rentre et personne ne sort, tant que je n'en aurait pas finit avec toi**, dit-il en déboutonnant son pantalon d'un petit mouvement vif.

Elle ferma les yeux, catastrophée par ce qu'il venait de dire et une larme perla et alla s'écraser sur la moquette après avoir glissé le long de sa tempe et de son oreille. Loki devina qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui l'attendait et qu'il était totalement futile pour elle de chercher à fuir. Il n'allait pas la traiter comme l'autre humain dans le désert, mais elle était devenue, elle aussi, sa proie et elle n'avait maintenant plus aucune chance. Il libéra ses lèvres et se redressa complètement entre ses cuisses, sa main allant aider la seconde à ouvrir la fermeture éclaire du jean.

**- A...Arrêtez...**, commença à doucement sangloter la jeune femme, sans grand espoir. **S'il vous plait...**

Loki lui jeta un regard qui, pour la première, laissa transparaître la tension qui l'habitait et elle vit tout de suite qu'il était presque aussi crispé qu'elle par ce qui allait suivre. Mais il ne resta qu'une fraction de seconde à la regarder ainsi, puis, semblant comprendre que son angoissante impatience venait d'être démasquée, il se ferma complètement et c'est froidement qu'il répondit à sa demande.

**- Impossible. Tu tes mise toi-même dans cette situation.**

Nouveau petit sanglot, de la part de Kathe, qui se finit dans un léger gémissement quand elle voulut tirer sur le tissu entravant ses mains au sol et qu'elle sentit la grande lame du couteau, planté entre ses poignets, se presser dangereusement sur sa chaire. Elle releva un peu la tête pour voir comment elle était attachée mais elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se défaire du t-shirt sans se blesser, peut être même mortellement. Il la tenait entre ses griffes et elle gémit de dépit en sentant Loki s'accrocher à son jean pour le lui enlever. Machinalement, elle releva les jambes, s'accrochant à lui pour l'empêcher de continuer. Pieds nus, elle glissa fermement ses doigts de pieds dans les plis de sa tunique pour plaquer fermement son bassin au sol en le poussant de toutes ses forces en arrière, cherchant à glisser ses genoux entre leurs corps pour éviter qu'il ne s'approche trop près. Sans ses mains il lui était difficile de se défendre correctement mais elle avait plus de force dans les jambes que dans les bras et, pour éviter de lui casser un os, Loki dû si reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à seulement passer le jean sous ses fesses, lui offrant la vue complète de sa petite culotte.

**- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!** Tenta vivement la jeune femme, désespérée de ne pas savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Cette misérable plainte stoppa tout mouvement chez le Dieu, qui lâcha son pantalon pour appuyer ses mains de chaque côté de la jeune femme, se plaçant ainsi au dessus d'elle sans chercher à l'approcher de trop près, à peine bloqué par une jambe qu'elle avait réussi à plier et passer entre eux, pour le tenir le plus éloigné possible.

**- Ce que tu as fait ? Mais c'est évident...**, commença-t-il tout bas, son regard se perdant un peu trop souvent sur le reflet de la lame du couteau toujours glisser entre ses sein, et qui dépassait légèrement du sous-vêtement noir.

Il trouvait ça beau. La voir se crisper à chaque respiration, sous la piqûre de la pointe métallique, son ventre se tordant sous l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui réserverait, ça lui serrait les tripes au point qu'il n'avait même pas envie de perdre son temps à lui répondre, souhaitant seulement la déshabiller un peu plus.

Seulement il savait que l'enchantement, qu'il s'apprêtait à lui jeter, devait se faire dans le plaisir absolu mais aussi dans la douleur. Il allait la marquer, jusqu'au sang, et, pour ne pas qu'elle succombe à la panique et qu'elle se mette à lui casser les oreilles en criant, il savait qu'il serait plus courtois de sa part de la prévenir un minimum de ce qui l'attendait.

**- Tu m'aime**, continua-t-il, sans détour, **la voilà la raison de tout ceci. Et je sais, à présent, que c'est ça qui tas poussé à faire toutes ces folies pour moi. J'aurais très bien pu m'en sentir quelque peu honoré, seulement je ne peux pas laisser passer quelque chose d'aussi important. J'espère que tu me comprend...**

**- Non, je ne comprend rien**, couina-t-elle d'une petite voix rendue, par l'angoisse, plus aiguë que d'habitude. **Je...je suis désolé pour mes..sentiments. Vous n'étiez même pas sensé être au courant, ça...ça ne vous concerne pas... Je ne suis qu'une humaine**, ajouta-t-elle, tentant comme elle le pouvait de le convaincre de la laisser tranquille.

Elle était affolé qu'il fasse tout ça à cause de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et, franchement, elle ne comprenait pas bien en quoi ses sentiments pouvait justifier un tel comportement. Elle pâlit de le voir ricaner à sa remarque, son visage crispé dessinant un sourire sans joie alors qu'il s'amusait de l'entendre lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine.

**-Tu as parfaitement raison ma chère, tu n'es qu'une humaine. Mais ton amour, lui, me concerne totalement et je me dois de faire quelque chose pour toi... pour moi... Pour nous, Katherine**, finit-il en murmurant, son sourire crispé disparaissant complètement derrière un air extrêmement sérieux, ne laissant aucun chance à la jeune femme de rétorquer.

Il se redressa, plus vivement cette fois, et n'attendit pas qu'elle devine son mouvement pour tirer un peu plus sur le jean, le faisant descendre jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses pour qu'elles soient, elle-aussi, dénudées. Cependant, il s'arrêta là, bougeant à la vitesse de l'éclaire pour placé un genou au milieu des jambes de la jeune femme afin de l'empêcher totalement de bouger. Elle se retrouvait avec sa cuisse gauche entre celles, plus puissante et musclé, de Loki, le tissu de son jean plaquant ses deux jambes au sol dans une prise presque douloureuse. Légèrement paralysée par la vitesse et la force qu'il déployait pour la maintenir à sa merci, elle regarda, avec des yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire du Dieu se crisper durement tandis qu'il détaillait son corps. Sans un mot, ni un regard, il posa lentement sa main sur son ventre, tendu au maximum par sa position, pour en palper les tremblements avant de remonter dans une caresse jusqu'à son soutient gorge, ses doigts, fins et glaciale, filant doucement récupérer le petit couteau qu'il avait rangé là. Son œil capta la lueur de la Relique, perdue sous la nuque de Kathe. Reposant sur la moquette, et cachée entre des mèches de cheveux encore humides, elle brillait d'une lumière égal à elle-même. Pendant une seconde, il pensa la laisser là, convaincu que sa compagne de route ne pourrait pas s'en servir contre lui. Seulement, ayant à peine eut le temps d'y penser, il vit le pendentif bouger de lui même, sautillant deux fois sur place avant de sembler craquer de l'intérieur dans une mini explosion arc-en-ciel qui lui envoya instantanément un éclair violet, d'énergie noire, au visage. Il grogna de douleur et se recula aussitôt, sa main attrapant par réflexe le couteau niché entre les seins de la jeune femme qui couina de douleur quand il lui entailla légèrement la peau du ventre sans le vouloir. Elle avait parfaitement vu le petit éclaire violet mais Loki ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'étonner qu'il fondait à nouveau sur elle pour lui arracher la Relique du cou.

**- Par les huit royaumes, tu sais t'en servir ma parole !** s'exclama-t-il, à peine rassuré d'avoir réussi à lui retirer son seule - et très dangereux- moyen de défense.

La chaîne avait lâché un peu trop facilement à son goût mais il ne préféra pas garder l'objet trop longtemps en mains -pour chercher à comprendre- et il le jeta vivement à travers la pièce, le faisant retomber sur l'un des deux lits. Kathe était perdue, elle n'avait rien fait avec la Relique ! Elle n'avait même pas entendue le battement de l'énergie noire se faire plus fort avant cette attaque et elle était sûre à cent pour cent de ne pas être responsable de cette soudaine agression. Le Dieu avait évité l'éclaire de justesse et elle pouvait voir une fine balafre se dessiner lentement sur une de ses pommettes, s'étonnant que sa beau se découpe ainsi au lieu d'être brûler par la chaleur de l'électricité. Il ne saignait pas mais la légère blessure devait être douloureuse parce qu'elle pouvait parfaitement distinguer la découpe, fine et parfaite, de sa peau pâle, qui rougissait doucement autour de la plaie.

Se passant le revers de sa main -qui tenait toujours le petit couteau- sur sa blessure, Loki aperçut lui aussi la petite entaille sur le corps de Kathe et il fronça malgré lui les sourcils devant son geste inconscient.

**- C'est à ce demander ce qui tes passé par la tête quand tu l'as laissé derrière toi tout à l'heur**, dit-il sombrement en la regardant de travers. **Avec un objet pareille tu aurais pu te défendre... contre l'humain ou n'importe qui d'autre.**

**- ...Loki, il faut qu...**, commença Kathe, espérant réussir à en place une pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce mini éclair violet et qu'elle avait même une très bonne raison d'avoir abandonné la Relique derrière elle, mais elle se retrouva soudainement muette quand toutes les lumières de la chambre s'éteignirent tout d'un coup.

Le Dieu n'avait même pas bougé mais il les avait magiquement plongé dans le noir pour, la seconde d'après, enflammer brusquement les bougies disposées tout autour d'eux en faisant couiner la jeune femme de surprise et de terreur. Elle était sûre maintenant d'avoir à faire à quelque de magique, même si elle ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé se passer au milieu de ce cercle. Elle commençait à paniquer de sentir la tension monter d'un cran sous l'éclairage tamisé des bougies, leur petite flammes dansant doucement sous la pression d'une faible brise magique qui soufflait partout dans la chambre.

**- Je ne veux pas savoir**, lui crachat-il, coupant court aux explications de la jeune femme. **Tout ce qui compte, maintenant, c'est ce que je vais te faire. Tu ferais mieux de continuer à être coopérative...Ça seras moins douloureux pour toi**, souffla-t-il durement en glissant lentement sa main contre sa cuisse, coincée entre les siennes, avant de faire la même chose avec la lame du petit couteau.

Griffant sa peau avec la pointe aiguisée de son arme, il se plaça juste au dessus de cette jambe, qu'il maintenant toujours aussi fermement. Il trouva le bon angle sur le côté de sa cuisse et, sans prévenir, il enfonça le couteau dans sa chaire, la faisant crier instantanément de douleur. Sentant son sang couler rapidement le long de sa jambe, Kathe chercha à se défaire, se tortillant de douleur sous le poids du Dieu.

**- Ne bouge pas idiote**, lui dit-il, presque normalement, semblant à peine perturber par ce qu'il lui faisait.

Avec son couteau il dessinait dans sa chaire, sur le côté extérieur de sa cuisse, une figure étrange aux motifs celtiques et en forme de serpent. Entaillant profondément sa peau, dans des gestes vifs et quasi chirurgicaux, sans jamais trembler sous les cris de douleur de sa compagne de route.

**-Arrêtez ! ... Vous me faites mal !** Sanglota-t-elle entre deux cris aiguës.

Mais Loki continua, jusqu'à avoir parfaitement dessiné sa marque sur sa cuisse. Une fois finit il profita qu'elle soit légèrement hagarde pour essuyer son couteau sur ses propres vêtements – se fichant totalement de les souiller- avant de finir de lui retirer son jean, le dégagea vivement avant qu'il ne se retrouve tâché du sang. Il ne l'avait pas charcuté, n'étant pas le pire des monstre, et les différentes entailles, qui composaient sa marque, étaient propres et nettes. Avec ou sans le pouvoir de guérison de la Relique, elle allait porter la cicatrice de cette scarification jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, marquant son corps à tout jamais de son nom, pour qu'il en devienne l'unique propriétaire. Il avait donc prit soin de faire ça bien.

Il y avait une magie très ancienne et très puissante la dessous, qui allait faire de la jeune femme sa chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il en décide autrement. S'il arrivait à aller jusqu'au bout de son enchantement il deviendrait son seul maître, par la force de sa magie, mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle soit effectivement amoureuse de lui. C'était la condition ultime pour que cela fonctionne. Elle pouvait à tout moment l'empêcher de continuer en reniant ses sentiments à voix haute, mais ce n'était qu'une humaine et elle ignorait tout de ce sort de contrôle que la plus part des femmes d'Asgard avaient appris, très jeune, à redouter sous l'enseignement de leur mère. C'était pour ce genre de magie que les sorciers étaient tous mal vu dans le royaume et même si, à la base, ce sort avait principalement été crée pour permettre aux maris de protéger l'honneur de leurs femmes en temps de guerres, il avait si souvent été détourné à mauvais escient qu'il était presque devenu totalement interdit. Ce n'était pas pour la protéger des autres hommes que le Dieu imposait ainsi sa marque sur Kathe - même s'il se satisfaisait grandement de savoir qu'il serait maintenant le seul à pouvoir la toucher-. Il le faisait avant tout pour qu'elle soit toute entière sous son contrôle.

Ses sentiments amoureux pour lui, qu'il venait de découvrir, lui permettaient de le faire. Il ignorait si la Relique fonctionnerait toujours aussi bien maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir tenter de l'utiliser par la force, mais le sort qu'il jetait à sa compagne de route était si puissant qu'il ne doutait pas de réussir à faire plier son âme pour qu'elle continue à se servir de l'énergie Noire pour lui, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il avait souvent pensé à cette technique mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse réellement tomber amoureuse de lui et il avait abandonné l'idée d'utiliser un tel sort de contrôle sur elle. Mais voilà que Kathe s'était elle-même offerte sur un plateau d'argent, et il ne pouvait passer à côté d'une occasion pareille. Rattrapant ainsi son idiotie en lui donnant une bonne raison de se faire passer pour une victime devant le Shield.

Vrillée par la douleur de sa cuisse, Kathe ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de lui faire, sentant seulement sa peau lui brûler sous les différentes coupures plus ou moins profondes. Ces larmes coulaient pour de bon le long de ses tempes. Elle sanglota en gémissant à moitié, serrant les dents de douleur, tandis que Loki, après avoir jeté son jean un peu plus loin, se replaçait entre ses cuisses, calant légèrement ses genoux sous son bassin pour le relever contre lui. Il se pencha sur elle, forçant son corps à épouser le sien, ses jambes se repliant malgré-elles autour de lui sous la pression de son poids. Il alla poser sa main libre à côté de son visage, prenant appui entre sa tête et l'un de ses bras relevé, et il posa ensuite son autre main juste au dessus de sa poitrine, qui se soulevait avec rapidité sous ses sanglots angoissés, nichant le petit couteau sous sa paume dans un touché glacé et métallique.

**- Calme toi**, lui murmura-t-il en se penchant encore un peu, relevant toujours plus son bassin contre lui alors qu'il plaçait sa bouche à quelque millimètre de celle de la jeune femme. **C'est finit, je ne te blesserais plus ... c'est finit**, la rassurait-il doucement en lui soufflant son haleine froide contre ses lèvres tremblantes.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, sa main poussant doucement sur son thorax pour la forcer à respirer plus lentement, calmant son souffle et ses pleurs. Il sentait ses lèvres rondes trembler contre les siennes, chaque fois qu'elles se frôlaient au rythme de leur respiration, et il dû attendre un long moment pour qu'elle se calme totalement. Restant figé devant elle, il la sondait du regard en observant son visage se décrisper doucement tandis qu'elle s'habituait à la douleur sur sa cuisse. Le sang sur sa blessure commençait doucement à coaguler et à devenir plus sombre, faisant ainsi ressortir la marque complexe en forme de serpent celtique qu'elle arborait, à présent, sans le savoir. Elle avait la chaire de poule, bien qu'elle sente d'ici la chaleur des bougies qui courait sur son corps à moitié nu. La peau de Loki était glacée et elle ne cessait de frissonner d'avoir l'une de ses mains tout contre elle et, au fond, elle rageait de se sentir réagir d'une façon beaucoup trop chaude à ce touché qui n'avait rien de différent de celui du couteau qu'elle pouvait également sentir contre elle. Les mains de Loki était juste plus souple et plus fourbe que cette lame implacable qui l'avait blessée deux minutes plus tôt.

Légèrement calmée, ou tout simplement mois paniquée, elle le crût sur parole quand il lui souffla qu'il ne lui ferait plus de mal, comprenant qu'il ne la blesserait plus avec son arme mais pas naïve au point de penser qu'il en avait complètement finit avec elle. Il restait tendu, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux plissés, indiquant à Kathe de rester méfiante malgré ses douces paroles.

**- Katherine...**, souffla-t-il, comme une caresse.

Et elle sentit son cœur partir à cent à l'heur quand il se mit à faire lentement descendre sa main sur son corps. Passant agilement ses doigts sous le tissu de son soutient-gorge, il fit également glisser la lame du petit couteau dessous pour le découper d'un geste vif, juste au milieu de ses deux seins. Le sous-vêtement lâcha instantanément et retomba de chaque côté du corps de la jeune femme, laissant sa poitrine totalement découvert sous les yeux acérés de Loki qui se plissèrent, dangereusement, sur ces deux pointes de chaire, légèrement plus rosée que le reste du corps, et qui se dressait lentement sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de les touchés. Cette fois c'est lui qui frissonna, se redressant machinalement pour mieux les regarder.

**- ...Qu'est ce que vous faites ? **Se lamenta Kathe, osant briser le silence devant la soudaine immobilité du Dieu au dessus d'elle.

Son ventre se crispa de terreur quand elle rencontra à nouveau ses yeux, les découvrant légèrement plus sombre que la normale tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour prendre une grande inspiration, relevant lentement le visage pour la regarder de haut. Il ramena ensuite vivement ses deux mains devant lui, glissant durement un genoux plus loin sous les reins de la jeune femme -pour s'y appuyer et ne pas l'écraser-, son bassin écartant un plus ses cuisses pour que leur bas ventre se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Elle lâcha un petit cris de surprise, paniquant de se sentir relevée encore un peu plus contre lui, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand elle le vit s'entailler profondément le bout de ses doigts, juste sous son nez.

Il y eut un léger vide durant lequel elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, convaincue qu'il perdait complètement les pédales, alors qu'il tiquait à peine sous la douleur de la blessure qu'il venait lui-même d'imposer à l'une de ses mains. Une nouvelle brise magique, plus forte que les autres, fit danser les flammes des bougies placées tout autour du cercle, envoyant des reflets sinistres, sous cet éclairage légèrement rougit, qui ne cessaient de faire onduler les ombres de la pièce. Pour Kathe, l'image que lui renvoyait son compagnon de route, à cet instant, était terriblement angoissante et elle hurla pour de bon quand elle vit sa main ensanglantée plonger brutalement vers elle.

Loki s'écrasa sur elle, poussant durement son bassin contre son entre-jambe, alors qu'il lui enfonçait trois de ses doigts dans la bouche, étouffant rapidement son hurlement. Elle gémit et tira violemment sur ses poignets pour se libérer -en vain-, tout en le sentant pousser ses doigts entre ses lèvres pour presser ses blessures contre sa langue et inonder sa bouche de son sang. Avec ces doigts enfoncés profondément, elle n'arrivait même plus à serrer les dents pour le mordre et l'empêcher de continuer. Loki profita de sa prise en la forçant à relever son visage pour lui permettre de glisser le sien dans le creux de sa nuque, poussant encore sur son bassin au point qu'il la remontait sur le sol, la forçant à plier ses bras attachés, au dessus de sa tête. Elle gémit encore, légèrement étouffée par tout ce sang qu'elle avalait malgré-elle, et elle trembla en fermant les yeux de terreur quand elle sentit ses lèvres fines remonter le long de son cou, dans une caresse à peine palpable, alors qu'il allait se placer à son oreille pour lui parler.

**- Tout va bien se passer, n'aies pas peur**, murmura-t-il tout bas, soufflant si près sa respiration, sur sa nuque, qu'il pouvait parfaitement voir sa peau réagir vivement à son haleine glacée en frémissant violemment.

Les yeux fermés, Kathe était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour se débarrasser de ses doigts enfoncés dans sa bouche, qui lui permettaient seulement de gémir alors que le goût du sang de Loki imprégnait complètement sa langue. Elle entendit le petit couteau heurter le sol, quand il s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement vif, mais elle en fut à peine rassuré - plus aussi naïve, elle en devinait bien d'autre, cachées sous ses vêtements-. La seconde d'après, Loki la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds en se servant de sa main, nouvellement libre, glissant lentement le bout de ses doigts le long de son aine, remontant sur sa hanche, sa taille et, ensuite, ses côtes, pour aller chercher ce petit bout de chaire, légèrement rosée, qui lui tourmentait l'esprit depuis qu'il l'avait libéré de sa barrière de tissu. Sans le vouloir, Kathe lâcha un petit gémissement stupéfait quand il passa le bout de ses doigts sur son sein, le poussant et le palpant fermement avant d'en pincer l'extrémité, d'abord tout doucement puis, progressivement, de plus en plus fort.

**- Je ne vais pas de faire de mal**, lui répéta-t-il alors qu'elle hoquetait légèrement sous ce touché intime. Ses lèvres fines collées à l'oreille de la jeune femme, il laissa son souffle trembler d'impatience avant de continuer, tout bas : **Je ne vais te faire que du bien...**

Il appuya ses propos en lui mordant soudainement l'oreille, la faisant gémir une nouvelle fois de stupeur, sa voix s'échappant elle-même de sa gorge. Elle ne tremblait pas seulement sous l'effet d'un léger frisson charnel, elle tremblait encore de peur sous ce corps puissant pencher au dessus d'elle, imposant implacablement son touché par la force en la maintenant bien calé sous son poids et poussant son bassin contre son entre-jambe, dans une pression subtile qui lui laissait à peine le temps de le sentir de plus en plus tendu contre elle. Elle était carrément assaillit d'informations sensoriels, que son corps lui envoyait par vagues puissantes, la brûlant fatalement d'une chaleur toute particulière qui naissait de son bas ventre pour ensuite aller se diffuser lourdement dans ses veines et l'électriser d'un désir qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais ressentir. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que Loki manigançait mais elle comprenait qu'il lui faisait quelque chose de condamnable, sinon il aurait au moins prit le temps de lui expliquer la situation. Et Kathe faisait tout pour refuser tout plaisir sous ces attouchements glacés et de plus en plus intimes. Mais c'était sans compter l'habilité du Dieu, qui semblait savoir exactement où palper pour la mettre dans tout ses états et, rapidement, Kathe se retrouva bloquée devant un terrible dilemme. La blessure à sa cuisse commençant à simplement la picoter, lui faisant doucement oublier qu'un peu plus tôt il l'avait découpé au couteau, c'était maintenant d'autres parties de son corps qui la tiraillaient violemment. Son cerveau avait de plus en plus de mal à envoyer du sang-froid à son cœur, qui s'agitait sous la frustration de ne pas en avoir plus. Elle était dans tous ses états d'être ainsi cerné par ce corps, envahit de son odeur fraîche et de celle, plus appuyée, du cuire de ses vêtements, et perpétuellement chatouillé par ses cheveux noirs qui venaient lui caresser le visage et le cou tandis qu'il restait enfouit dans le creux de sa nuque, lui mordillant de temps en temps l'oreille pour la rendre toujours plus folle. Pour ce qu'il restait de sa fierté, Kathe devait absolument combatte ce désir - à moitié- forcé, que Loki faisait naître en elle en quelque seconde à peine. Mais pour elle, à cet instant, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il gardait toujours l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche, trois de ses doigt enfoncé de deux bonnes phalanges entre ses lèvres, et elle était obligée de glisser sa langue entre eux, aux rythme lascif qu'ils lui imposaient, pour ne pas s'étouffer. Le Dieu joua un long moment comme ça, fouillant sa bouche comme il l'aurait fait en l'embrassant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela terriblement érotique. Il la dominait totalement et ça lui plaisait, s'excitant à la voir haleter de plus en plus alors qu'elle tentait difficilement d'avaler sa salive mêlée de sang, qui commençait doucement à perler au coin de ses lèvres, menaçant de glisser le long de son visage. Il savait qu'elle avait bu assez de son sang- quelque gouttes auraient simplement suffit- mais il avait beaucoup de mal à retirer sa main, voulant presque l'amener aux portes de la jouissance seulement en restant ainsi: ses doigts glissant contre sa langue tandis que son autre main palpait de plus en plus fermement son sein, la pinçant ou la griffant doucement. Mais il voulait aussi en découvrir un peu plus sur ce corps aux courbes gracieuses, qui lui faisait envie depuis des semaines. Il se résolut donc à libérer ses lèvres pour prendre appuis sur son coude, enfouissant ses doigts blessés dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, éparpillée partout autour de sa tête encerclée de ses bras entravés.

Il se redressa très légèrement alors qu'il lâchait son sein pour redescendre ses doigts, lentement, le long de son corps. Passant sa paume sur son ventre, il descendit jusqu'à son sous-vêtement pour en frôler un instant le contour avant de finalement descendre sa main par dessus le tissu, recouvrant totalement l'entre-jambe de Kathe. Il pressa peu à peu sa main sur sa chaire tendre à mesure qu'il remontait lentement son visage le long du sien, sa langue glissant sur sa peau légèrement halée pour aller lécher une goutte de sang et de salive qui avait glissée sur sa joue. Il remonta ainsi jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il lécha, elles aussi, avant de les embrasser, enfonçant aussitôt sa langue contre la sienne. La jeune femme haletait et ses reins lui brûlaient atrocement de sentir cette main immense recouvrir complètement son intimité, bougeant doucement et appuyant exactement là où il ne fallait pas. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour lâcher un couinement de plaisir contre la bouche du Dieu. Elle vibrait et s'électrisait, oubliant un instant sa conscience qui lui hurlait de rester de glace. Quand Loki cessa enfin de l'embrasser, prenant quelque seconde pour reprendre lui-même son souffle en la dévisageant, elle en profita pour poser la question qui lui tordait l'estomac depuis le début.

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle saccadé, les lèvres tremblantes et légèrement rougies de sang.

Cela fit ricaner Loki. Il pressa plus durement sa main sur elle, la faisant brusquement fermer les yeux en retenant autant que possible sa respiration de partir n'importe comment, son cœur s'affolant totalement dans sa poitrine de sentir cette pression sur son bouton de chaire, qui envoyait des ondes brûlante à son cerveau pour l'empêcher de réfléchir normalement.

**- Et pourquoi pas**, lui répondit le Dieu dans un léger ricanement.

Il remonta alors sa main pour pouvoir la glisser sous le seul vêtement de Kathe, qui paniqua et tenta instantanément de le reculer en accrochant plus fermement ses pieds à sa tunique, repliant au maximum ses jambes autour de lui, pour le pousser en arrière. Tellement affolée qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle lui facilitait la tâche dans cette position.

**- Parce que... je n'en ai pas envie...**, sanglota-t-elle à moitié, reniant de toute son âme ce désir qui vibrait avec violence dans le creux de ses reins.

C'est un ricanement légèrement plus nerveux qui sortit des lèvres, entre-ouvertes, du Dieu lorsque, glissant totalement son bras entre leur deux corps, ses doigt rencontrèrent pour la première fois son intimité, la découvrant déjà humide de désir. Il lui jeta un regard appuyé, un sourire au coin des lèvres, alors qu'il enfonçait son majeur avec une facilité étonnante entre les différents plis de sa chaire.

**- ...Menteuse**, lui souffla-t-il au visage en la palpant, sans chercher à aller trop loin dans son intimité, glissant simplement avec douceur contre son humidité.

Kathe le sentait, son corps était, lui, prêt à aller plus loin, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'assumer, pas dans un moment pareille, alors qu'il l'avait cloué au sol et entaillé la peau jusqu'au sang. Ce qu'il se passait n'avait rien de tendre ou d'amoureux et ce n'était pas non plus purement sexuelle - elle aurait pu se satisfaire de ça-. C'était pervers, forcé, et il y avait de la magie. Elle détestait quand il usait de magie contre elle.

Seulement elle prenait tellement de plaisir à être touché de la sorte, par cet homme là, qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à pousser sur ses pieds pour l'éloigner, ses jambes s'accrochant d'elles-mêmes à Loki alors qu'il glissait de plus en plus fermement ses doigts sur sa chaire. Ses nerfs, ses muscles, sa peau, ne servaient qu'à lui envoyer des vagues de bien-être et ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité pour se défendre. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur son corps et, peu à peu, même sa tête s'embrouilla à mesure qu'il frottait sa main contre elle, agitant doucement ses doigts pour la faire mouiller toujours plus. Il la regarda se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieur, ravalant autant que possible des plaintes et gémissement qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la douleur ou l'angoisse, et il sentit une nouvelle fois ses tripes se tordre de désir devant cette vision qu'il trouvait sublime. Elle releva machinalement son visage, éparpillant un peu plus ses cheveux autour d'elle, offrant ainsi son cou et sa poitrine aux yeux plissés du Dieu. Il se retint difficilement ne pas aller les lécher et les mordre, voulant absolument voir sa réaction quand il commença à lentement glisser son majeur en elle. La jeune femme ne le sentit pas tout de suite, tant ces gestes étaient doux et quasi naturel sur les contours de son corps. Mais quand elle prit doucement conscience de ce qu'il ce passait, tout son sang se figea dans ses veines et elle cessa automatiquement de respirer. Pour ne pas perdre complètement les pédales, elle avait tournée sa tête de façon à ne pas avoir Loki juste en face d'elle, lui soufflant son haleine étourdissante au visage, mais, lorsqu'il enfonça la dernière phalange de son doigts en elle, Kathe haleta et le regarda droit dans le yeux. Il lui envoya un sourire crispé, en réponse à sa mine stupéfaite, ses yeux distinguant la légèrement marque sur sa lèvre inférieur, qu'elle s'était elle-même faite en se mordant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas gémir de plaisir.

Le Dieu sentit qu'elle commençait à être à court de volonté et il la fixa sans ciller en enfonçant aussi profondément que possible son doigt, pressant au maximum sa main sur elle, en prenant toujours bien garde de ne pas la blesser en allant trop vite ou trop brusquement. Et c'est lui, ce coup ci, qui se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur alors qu'il sentait le corps de la jeune femme se soulever sous un sursaut de plaisir, se serrant vivement tout autour de son doigt. Elle rejeta une nouvelle fois la tête en arrière, en fermant vivement la bouche pour diminuer l'ampleur d'un gémissement de délice qu'elle n'essaya même pas de ravaler. Observant cette scène, Loki se mit à lentement lui caresser l'entre-jambe tandis qu'il commençait à faire glisser son doigt en elle dans des mouvements voluptueux de vas et viens, qui eurent vite fait de faire à nouveau gémir la jeune femme. Il avait un peu de mal à la toucher comme il le voulait, sa main se bloquant parfois contre le sous-vêtement. Mais il avait décidé à l'avance qu'il ne le lui enlèverait pas ce bout de tissu, comme il se refusait à se déshabiller lui même. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Le Dieu y avait beaucoup réfléchi mais, même si l'envie ne manquait pas, il ne voulait pas en arriver là. Pour le sort magique il devait la faire jouir, mais ce n'était pas spécialement avec la plus grande des satisfaction qu'il le faisait dans une situation pareille. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il aurait mille fois préféré la prendre d'une façon tout à fait normale, sans l'attacher, sans la blesser et sans magie - même s'il adorait la voir comme ça- mais les événements ne lui permettaient pas cette folie. Il devait lui faire comprendre l'inutilité de l'amour, dans toutes ses formes, et sa seul crainte était de ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de la toucher, la noyant de plaisir et de tendresse en oubliant jusqu'à sa quête. Il imaginait mal la convaincre en la faisant seulement mourir d'orgasmes répétés. Il devait rester froid et distant, ne l'approchant pas de trop près, même s'il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Il ne cessait de presser son bassin contre elle, poussant toujours un peu plus sa main enfouit entre ses cuisses, pour faire descendre sa tension.

**-Alors...**, murmura-t-il en penchant son visage pour aller frôler ses lèvres, **qu'est ce que ça te fais ?**

Elle ne répondit rien, l'entendant lâcher un rire dans un souffle alors qu'il la libérait doucement de son doigt pour aller titiller son petit bout de chaire. Il observait avec attention ses pupilles se dilatés sous ce plaisir qu'il lui procurait, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouges et ses gémissements de plus en plus appuyés. Quand il la trouva assez chaude et humide, il replongea en elle avec, cette fois, deux doigts, qu'il enfonça profondément. Sans attendre, il les bougea contre sa chaire, poussant, ondulant, avant de les retirer lentement et de replonger pour recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de Kathe se transforme en plaintes, à moitié criées, qui semblaient le supplier de ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Elle-même n'était pas très sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait maintenant. Ça seule certitude, était qu'elle brûlait d'un plaisir intense qu'elle avait l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois. Aucuns garçons ne l'avaient poussés aussi loin avec si peu, mais, cet homme là, n'était pas de la même carrure et il usait de tout son savoir sur elle, la rendant plus femme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Avec Jonathan elle était prise de la même façon, par la force, mais il ne lui avait jamais rien apporté d'autre que quelque picotement et sursaut - mêlée le plus souvent de douleur- alors que Loki l'honorait plus délicieusement et tendrement qu'aucun autre, sans lui apporté aucune souffrance maintenant qu'il était entièrement tourné sur son plaisir. Il ne la dominait pas, comme l'aurait fait son ex en la frappant parfois pendant l'acte et en la plaquant de toutes ses forces au sol pour ne prendre que son propre plaisir. Loki, lui, la forçait à la soumission par l'extase, pour qu'elle s'offre d'elle même. S'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur elle aurait très bien pu garder son sang-froid et l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs, brisant ainsi sa douce domination. Le Dieu n'aimait pas vraiment forcer les gens, il préférait les manipuler et attendre qu'ils viennent d'eux même, et si elle s'était acharné à se défendre, il l'aurait peut-être laissé tranquille en attendant un meilleur moment pour agir.

Mais, il était trop tard pour Kathe.

Sous une poussée plus brutale que les autres, elle gémit bruyamment de plaisir, son corps se crispant tout entier sous le touché de ces deux doigts profondément enfouis en elle. Elle avait du mal à le regarder en face, le fuyant du regard aussi souvent que possible. Seulement, en entendant son souffle trembler dangereusement, c'est machinalement qu'elle plongea dans ses deux orbes bleu. Il ne riait plus du tout et plus aucun sourire en coin ne venait dessiner ses lèvres fines. Tout son visage était tiré par la nervosité, ses lèvres retroussées par-dessus ses dents blanches dans un moue presque animal, et il grogna avant de vivement l'embrasser, étouffant dans sa bouche la plainte lascive qu'elle lâchait inconsciemment alors qu'il ajoutait lentement un troisième doigt dans son intimité. Elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à bouger sa langue, dans sa bouche, au même rythme que ses doigts glissant en elle, écartant sa chaire pour la pénétrer toujours un peu plus. Il faisait ça divinement bien, et elle ne cessait de se perdre contre lui, respirant à plein poumon son odeur pour s'en intoxiquer la tête au détriment de son équilibre mentale. Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui arrivait de soulever elle-même son bassin pour aller à la rencontre de cette main habile, qui lui caressait l'entre-jambe en allant et venant en elle, mais Loki lui noyait complètement la conscience dans un baiser endiablé et, bientôt, elle ne fut même plus capable de se rappeler qu'elle était sensé contrôler son corps et non se laisser contrôler par lui.

Loki enroula vivement sa langue autour de la sienne, la poussant avec force pour qu'elle lui réponde. Parfois il s'éloignait d'un millimètre, à peine, ses lèvres palpant les siennes et ses dents la mordant doucement avant qu'il ne replonge soudainement sa langue dans sa bouche en même temps que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son intimité, aussi profondément qu'ils le pouvaient, en la faisait gémir à chaque respiration.

Il lâchait lui même quelque grognement, à moitié étouffés contre la bouche de la jeune femme, ravi de pouvoir enfin sentir le touché de cette chaire tendre qu'il ne cessait de tripoter pour l'amener aux portes de la jouissance, sidéré de la découvrir aussi étroite. Il sentait bien qu'il avait à faire à une humaine. Elle réagissait violemment aux moindres de ses attouchements, là où une déesse en aurait attendu bien plus pour en gémir comme elle le faisait. Il adorait ça. Son corps de jeune femme, quasi inexpérimenté en comparaison à ses centaines d'années, se tendait comme jamais sous ses yeux et il savait qu'il pourrait lui apporter l'orgasme en une fraction de seconde s'il le voulait.

Le Dieu avait du mal à ne pas oublier qu'il était en plein sortilège magique et il fallait absolument qu'il le termine avant de l'emmener trop loin. Alors, doucement, il retira ses doigts pour ensuite les faire courir autour de son bouton de chaire, sans jamais le touché directement. Il cessa également de l'embrasser, lui mordant la lèvre inférieur une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner de quelque centimètre pour mieux la regarder.

**- Katherine...**, l'appela-t-il, presque tendrement, avant d'ajouter: **Dis mon nom.**

Elle mit une seconde à comprendre ces mots, ses oreilles bourdonnant presque sous la frustration qui lui tiraillait le bas ventre de le sentir esquiver la partie la plus sensible de son intimité, semblant juste vouloir la rendre folle. Elle gémit, ses mains plaquées au dessus de sa tête se crispant de ne pas pouvoir attraper Loki par le col pour l'obliger à continuer de l'embrasser et surtout pour qu'il la touche, encore. Ne devinant rien du sortilège qu'il lui imposait doucement - oubliant carrément qu'elle se trouvait au milieu d'un cercle magique-, seulement hypnotisé par ce visage éclairé à la lumière des bougies.

Il grogna, ouvrant machinalement ses dents devant elle -comme pour la mordre- alors qu'elle semblait avoir complètement oubliée sa demande et qu'elle se mettait à bouger son bassin contre sa main pour se satisfaire elle-même. Il était crispé de voir qu'elle se perdait complètement et franchement excité de découvrir qu'elle était capable d'aller chercher elle-même ce qu'elle voulait, sans lui laisser le choix. Il adorait cette audace, seulement il la trouva également dangereuse tant il redoutait de se laisser aller et d'oublier ce qu'il faisait. Alors, pour la punir et l'empêcher de recommencer, il lui pinça brusquement la peau en la faisant hoqueter de surprise avant qu'elle gémisse à nouveau bruyamment de sentir son bouton de chaire pressé par les doigts agiles et fermes du Dieu.

**- Dis mon nom**, demanda-t-il plus durement, en la pinçant de plus en plus fort.

Elle lâcha un véritable un cris de plaisir sous la douce torture, ahuris d'en être presque clouée sur place. Ses jambes tremblèrent contre lui, ses doigts de pieds s'accrochant d'eux même au cuire qui l'entourait et qui se pressait presque froidement sur sa peau nue en fonction des positions, plus ou moins penchées, que choisissait Loki. Il restait calé sur ses genoux, qu'il avait replier sous son bassin pour mieux la relever, s'appuyant sur un seul coude, posé près de son visage. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre tirant sur cette chaire, qu'il avait réussi à attraper entre ses doigts. Il inondait totalement la jeune femme de sa présence.

Kathe ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de dire son nom à voix haute. Elle le répétait déjà bien assez dans son esprit, dans une prière puissante et répétitive qui le suppliait mentalement pour qu'il glisse à nouveau ses doigts en elle. Jamais elle n'oserait libérer sa voix pour autre chose que pour gémir, rougissant déjà fortement de le faire aussi lascivement et quasiment inconsciemment avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais été très bavarde dans ce genre de situation et se voyait mal commencer aujourd'hui avec sa gorge serrée au possible par tout ce plaisir qui lui assombrissait la vue.

Comprenant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas aussi facilement, Loki changea de tactique. Il fallait absolument qu'elle prononce son nom avant qu'il ne la fasse jouir.

Il relâcha sa prise sur son intimité, reposant simplement sa main à plat -l'enveloppant totalement- avant de descendre lentement son visage le long du cou de la jeune femme, la frôlant à peine de son souffle. Se redressant légèrement, il abandonna l'appui de son coude sur le sol pour aller attraper l'un de ses sein d'un geste vif tandis qu'il continuait de descendre son visage pour aller embrasser cette chaire qu'il tenait durement. Il la caressa, du bout des lèvres, avant de lentement sortir la langue pour en palper sa pointe de chaire rosée. Ses coupures -faites au couteau- sur le bout de ses doigts, étaient déjà en cours de cicatrisation et elles souillèrent à peine la peau de la jeune femme avec un peu de sang séché, que Loki lécha aussitôt pour l'en débarrasser. Il la titilla de plusieurs coups de langues puis, électrisé par une soudaine poussé - certainement inconsciente- de la jeune femme sur son bas ventre, il prit son sein en bouche, mordant à pleine dent sa chaire molle.

Prenant tout son temps, il embrassa cette peau tremblante pendant de longue minute, enroulant de plus en plus vivement sa langue tout autour pour en lécher la moindre courbe. Il allait la rendre folle de désir et elle le supplierait bientôt d'en finir, criant son nom pour pouvoir enfin jouir. Pour ça, il déploya tout son savoir-faire sur son corps, lentement, lascivement, la faisant gémir toujours plus fort en gardant une délicieuse pression sur son entre-jambe, l'un de ses doigts à l'entrée de son antre chaude et toujours aussi humide, sans jamais la palper assez loin ou assez fort pour qu'elle en retire un plaisir suffisant. Elle ne pouvait que se tortiller sous lui, tentant vainement de pousser son bassin contre sa main pour en avoir plus, alors qu'il continuait de faire jouer sa langue sur sa peau. Elle poussa un petit cris aiguë, quand il mordit violemment la pointe rosée de son sein, suivit, très rapidement, d'un deuxième alors qu'il venait de faire claquer sa main entre ses cuisses. Tremblante de désir, elle attendit avec impatience qu'il continu, seulement il se stoppa complètement, s'immobilisant au dessus d'elle, sa main -sous son sous-vêtement- la frôlant à peine, et ses lèvres se contentant de souffler un air glacé sur son sein un peu humide, qui se recouvrait doucement de chaire de poule. Il compta exactement dix respiration, sa bouche effleurant la pointe dure de son sein chaque fois que sa poitrine se soulevait dans un rythme saccadé, puis, sans prévenir, il la mordit à nouveau, l'emprisonnant entre ses lèvres en claquant une deuxième fois sa main sur son entre-jambe. Puis il s'immobilisa, encore. Avant de recommencer le même manège, comptant toujours dix respiration entre ses attaques, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement folle de frustration sous lui.

Haletante, Kathe était à deux doigts de l'insulter. Souhaitant plus que tout qu'il arrête cette torture, elle voulait ouvrir la bouche pour le lui faire comprendre mais elle était incapable de trouver les mots pour le dire, gênée au possible de souhaiter qu'il glisse à nouveau ses doigt en elle au lieu de seulement la gifler doucement comme il le faisait, l'amenant à la limite de la jouissance sans jamais lui en donner assez.

Il sembla sentir qu'elle était à bout et, abandonnant son sein pour remonter son visage à sa hauteur, il vit tout de suite qu'elle se torturait la cervelle à tenter de lui parler, n'osant rien dire dans un moment pareil même s'il devinait, à ses lèvres tordues d'une moue presque irrité et à ses joues déjà rouges de honte, qu'elle crevait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose. Il ricana de la voir si timide et incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

**- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire**, lui dit-il, d'une voix rendue grave par le désir qu'il lui tendait le corps. **Un mot... et je te donnerais ce que tu veux.**

Le bout de sa langue vint titiller le coin des lèvres rondes de la jeune femme, la faisant doucement gémir alors qu'il bougeait à nouveau ses doigts contre son intimité, les glissant doucement entre les plis de sa peau sans pour autant la pénétrer. Kathe allait craquer, c'était trop bon et trop intense pour qu'elle résiste. Et elle ne voulait pas résister ! Elle voulait se perdre à jamais sous son touché.

Ouvrant tout doucement la bouche pour parler, elle crut entendre, très loin dans son esprit embrumé de désir, la même voix qui lui avait parlé dans le pick-up de Jonathan. La boule d'énergie noire, tapit en elle, arrivant à peine à se faire entendre par dessus les battements frénétique de son cœur. Elle vibrait beaucoup moins intensément que son corps, tendu de désir, au point que la jeune femme l'avait complètement oubliée jusqu'à ce que l'écho de cette voix étrange ne la transperce, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle prenait la décision de dire le nom du Dieu à voix haute.

« _Ne dit rien !_» Hurla puissamment la petite voix dans sa tête pour la faire taire.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Loki, qui appuya soudainement plus fermement sur son intimité en la frottant vivement, ses doigts s'agitant durement sur sa peau humide en la faisant violemment gémir de plaisir, satisfaite d'enfin recevoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il la palpait avec force, la giflant encore une ou deux fois juste pour le plaisir, et crispait d'impatience son autre main sur sa poitrine, enfonçant à moitié ses ongles dans sa chaire tendre.

**- Dis le !** l'invectiva-t-il puissamment en lui frottant plus durement l'entre-jambe.

Elle cria, absolument pas effrayée mais totalement perdue dans ce délicieux supplice. La petite voix dans sa tête avait beau hurler ce qu'elle voulait pour la dissuader de prononcer le nom du Dieu, Kathe était incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre que les battements sourds de son cœur qui résonnait violemment à ses oreilles. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que son désir et l'homme qui le faisait naître. Tout le reste, à cet instant, lui était égale et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle lâcha son nom dans un cris presque jouissif.

**- Loki !**

Le Dieu frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Il avait réussi, elle était à lui ! La suite allait être un jeu d'enfant et il n'attendit pas une seconde pour la récompenser. Enfonçant prestement trois de ses doigts en elle, il mit fin à sa torture en la faisant lâcher une longue plainte sensuel qui le fit à nouveau frissonner. Il la noya totalement dans les profondeur de la jouissance quand il plaça son pouce sur son bouton de chaire et qu'il se mit à le caresser vivement alors qu'il commençait des mouvements lascifs de vas et viens.

Il n'y avait presque plus d'espace entre les plaintes de la jeune femme. Elle avait vaguement ressentit la boule d'énergie noire et la petite voix se faire refouler tout au fond de son âme, après qu'elle ait crié le nom de Loki, mais elle était à présent trop affolée par tous ces attouchements pour penser à autre chose qu'à son plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait à recevoir autant, sans avoir rien à faire pour l'autre en retour. C'était légèrement étrange pour elle, mais pas le moins du monde désagréable ! -même si elle supportait de moins en moins l'entrave qui lui clouait durement les mains au sol, au dessus de sa tête-. Elle releva encore un peu ses jambes pour mieux les repliées autour de lui, ravie de sentir l'angle du touché du Dieu changer légèrement en elle pour lui procurer plus de sensations. Il se rendit compte de la manœuvre et il ne la lâcha pas du regard tandis qu'il fouillait plus profondément en elle, coulant avec une facilité étonnante entre les plis de sa peau, pour l'humidifier toujours plus en lui faisant crier une nouvelle fois nom. Elle l'avait lâcher malgré-elle, l'esprit totalement embrumé, alors qu'elle tremblait de sentir ses doigts bouger dans tous les sens, pressant, poussant, palpant tout ce qui pouvait l'être.

Kathe ferma brusquement les yeux en rejeta son visage en arrière, tous son corps se cambrant contre le Dieu, seulement plus aucun son ne réussi à sortir de sa bouche alors que la main entre ses cuisse la faisait violemment jouir. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche sur du vide, ressentant l'explosion de plaisir dans chacun de ses membres comme jamais auparavant. À cet instant, elle pensait réellement être entrain d'avoir un orgasme mais Loki comprit tout de suite qu'elle ne faisait qu'effleurer le véritable plaisir et, n'y tenant plus, il retira brutalement ses doigts de son intimité avant de les replonger vivement, son pouce pressant durement son bouton de chaire. Déjà en plein séisme intérieure, se brûlant et se crispant sous les sensations ardentes qui venaient d'exploser en elle, la jeune femme sentit sa gorge se briser sous une plainte à la limite de la débauche alors qu'elle s'électrisait entièrement d'être à nouveau assaillit par une nouvelle explosion de plaisir qui venait rebondir avec puissance sur ce qu'elle ressentait déjà. Le tout sembla se mouvoir d'un seul mouvement pour lui monter violemment au cerveau alors qu'elle découvrait l'orgasme pour la première fois, son corps se crispant fermement autour des phalanges du Dieu qu'il continuait de pousser durement en elle, les enfonçant le plus loin possible pour satisfaire sa violente pulsion. Il voulait la remplir totalement de lui, et sa main seule ne suffisait pas à calmer ce besoin pressant de la faire sienne - par tout les moyens possibles-. L'orgasme de Kathe dura plusieurs secondes et il le fit plusieurs fois repartir en frottant vivement son pouce sur la partit la plus sensible de son corps, cillant à peine devant la vision excitante qu'elle lui renvoyait avec ces joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées, et sa poitrine découverte qui se soulevait rapidement sous lui. Il serra les dents de frustration de la voir s'abandonner aussi vite, sachant d'avance qu'il devrait prendre sur lui quand tout serait finit, et, ne pouvant retenir ce geste un peu violent, il la dégagea de ses doigts avant de la pénétrer une toute dernière fois, plus durement et plus profondément que toute les autres fois pour finir de la faire jouir dans un dernier cris lascif.

Loki resta un moment sans bouger, s'immobilisant dans sa dernière position pour regarder Kathe se perdre, noyée par les vagues de l'orgasme qui s'écrasèrent longuement en elle avant de doucement refluer en la laissant dans un état presque léthargique. Son corps devenait totalement mou, presque difficile à soulever. Elle hoqueta légèrement quand il retira lentement ses doigts et n'osa rien dire, et encore moins le regarder dans les yeux, quand elle le sentit longuement recueillir son humidité, ses doigts continuant de la caresser, avant d'enfin sortir sa main de son sous-vêtement.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus saoule de désir, elle se rendait peu à peu compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et le souvenir du cercle magique lui revint brutalement à l'esprit en même temps que sa douloureuse entaille à la cuisse tandis qu'il allait poser sa main humide sur sa plaie.

La jeune femme osa ouvrir les yeux et lui jeta un cou d'œil en l'entendant souffler des mots incompréhensibles. Elle trembla de rencontrer aussitôt ses yeux acérés, tout son visage crispé et totalement fermé. Ils venaient tout de même de vivre quelque chose de très intime mais cela ne semblait avoir aucune importance pour lui, reprenant le même masque d'indifférence qu'un peu plus tôt. Il la regardait durement, presque avec colère et c'est vivement qu'il murmurait des mots étranges et inconnus.

Voulant à tout prix s'éloigner d'elle, Loki termina son sortilège aussi rapidement que possible.

Il ne fallait plus qu'il la touche, c'est ce qu'il avait décidé, mais son corps réagissait plus violemment que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il se sentait douloureusement raide et il en voulait presque à la jeune femme d'avoir eut ce qu'elle voulait alors qu'il resterait sans aucune satisfaction. Il devait garder ses distances, fuyant ce corps qu'il trouvait sublime et ces sentiments affreux qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'elle l'aimait. Cet amour le laissait pantois. Il s'en agaçait fortement mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu en arriver jusque là, et cet ferveur quasi illimité qu'elle ne cessait de lui offrir le touchait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi idiote, à se mettre dans des situations dangereuse, juste par amour - pour lui ou pour un autre- il l'aurait peut-être été honoré par cette dévotion, qu'il lui semblait recevoir pour la première fois. Mais elle était stupide, humaine et inutile. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête de penser à elle de cette façon, pour se concentrer sur ça quête. Et il allait commencer dés maintenant, même si cela lui était atrocement douloureux.

Gardant un sang-froid implacable, il cessa enfin de murmurer son sortilège, enfermant le corps de Kathe sous son emprise magique sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour attraper vivement le couteau planté entre les mains de la jeune femme. Il la libéra d'un mouvement sec. Kathe n'eut même pas le temps de paniquer à la vue de cette lame immense, qui lui passait sous le nez, que déjà le Dieu se relevait sur ses jambes en s'éloignant hâtivement d'elle, glissant brièvement sa main sur sa cuisse blessée pour qu'elle s'écarte tandis que l'autre rangeait son couteau sous sa tunique. Et, sans un mot ni un regard, il l'abandonna pour aller s'asseoir, dans un soupir las, sur l'un des deux lits en lui tournant légèrement le dos, tentant d'envoyer des ondes glacées à son entre-jambe qui le tiraillait affreusement. Il en avait finit avec elle. Le sortilège était posé et il fallait maintenant qu'il se calme, même s'il commençait doucement à rager de devoir le faire.

Toujours allongée sur la moquette, la jeune femme le regarda longuement. Osant à peine bouger, elle fixait ses épaules droites se découper sous l'éclairage des bougies, notant à quel point elles se soulevaient rapidement sous une respiration apparemment mal contrôlé. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, ne s'adressant plus du tout à elle, et Kathe se résolut à se relever, sa cervelle recommençant difficilement à fonctionner et soulevant avec beaucoup de peine ce corps lourd et presque faible d'avoir eu droit à autant de plaisir. Elle commença par ramener ses mains à elle, se débarrassant difficilement de son propre t-shirt, encore enroulé autour de ses poignets, qu'elle ramena ensuite vivement à sa poitrine pour la couvrir. Elle en était encore toute retournée, mais la réalité s'imposait doucement à elle et elle se détourna du Dieu pour se concentrer sur sa cuisse blessée, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il lui avait fait. Redressé en position assise, elle hoqueta en découvrant le motif gravé dans sa chaire. Posant machinalement sa main dessus pour s'assurer que ce soit bien réelle, elle l'enleva rapidement sous la violente piqûre de douleur que cela fit naître. Sidérée, elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon pour mieux voir l'installation magique tout autour d'elle, comprenant peu à peu que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une imposture, purement magique.

**- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche, ses yeux se posant sur son ombre, assise sur le lit, sa main plaquée autour de sa cuisse marquée.

Elle entendit son souffle trembler avant qu'il ne lui réponde, d'une voix extrêmement grave et profonde qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre.

**- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire.**

**- Ce n'est pas une réponse**, répliqua-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. **Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?** demanda-t-elle encore dans un couinement.

Il ne lui répondit pas toute suite. À cet instant il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, il ne voulait même pas entendre sa voix, qui lui rappelait trop bien qu'il l'avait encore gémissante sous lui y il a peine deux minutes. Il avait trop de mal à se calmer pour lui parler. Seulement elle insista encore, refusant de le laisser en paix, sans se douter qu'elle le crispait de plus en plus.

Pendant ce temps la jeune femme se débarrassait de son soutient-gorge - qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à mettre à la poubelle- et enfilait vivement son t-shirt, soudainement honteuse de s'être laissé aller de la sorte alors qu'il était évident qu'il lui avait encore fait quelque chose d'horrible avec la magie. Trop ravie de pouvoir être à nouveau partiellement habillé, Kathe fit à peine attention aux différentes coupures sur son t-shirt, là où la lame de couteau l'avait transpercé. Elle sentait cependant son cœur repartir dans un rythme saccadé, paniqué à l'avance de connaître les conséquences catastrophiques de ce petit corps à corps.

**- Répondez moi. C'est quoi tout ça ?** Fulminait-elle à moitié, les yeux humides.

Elle fit un grand mouvement de la main pour englober ce cercle au milieu duquel elle se trouvait. L'envie d'en sortir ne manquait pas mais elle avait encore les jambes légèrement cotonneuses après le puissant orgasme que Loki venait de lui faire vivre. Et sa pudeur naturelle revenant au galop, elle sentait son ventre se tortiller de gêne, totalement confuse mais également indigné de toute son âme. Elle pouvait sentir le liens, qui l'unissait à la boule d'énergie, être étouffé par quelque de chose d'étrange qui se diffusait froidement dans ses veines et semblant venir de sa blessure. Ça l'inquiétait beaucoup et elle se mordait la langue de ne pas avoir écouté cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui avait demandé de ne pas dire le nom du Dieu. Kathe comprenait doucement qu'elle n'avait pas seulement subit, elle avait également participé et elle en retirait une violente humiliation.

**- Vous avez encore usé de magie sur moi, c'est ça ?!** L'invectiva-t-elle durement, n'arrivant pas à ravaler la boule de colère dans le creux de sa gorge.

Elle était sidérée et elle se passa plusieurs fois la main sur le visage, le frottant vivement pour reprendre ses esprit, tout en cherchant doucement à se relever sur ses deux pieds, prenant tout son temps pour ne pas flancher sans ses jambes tremblantes, rougissant malgré-elle d'être encore fortement humide entre les cuisses.

**- Je t'aie marqué.** Lui répondit-il froidement, la voix toujours aussi grave et les épaules raides. **Après la vérité catastrophique que je viens d'apprendre sur toi, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose !**

Il avait craché ces mots sans se retourner. Cela facilitait grandement la tâche pour la jeune femme, qui préférait qu'il continue de lui tourner le dos pour ne pas se perdre dans son regard et perdre ses mots. Pressant ses deux mains autour de sa cuisse, elle pâlit et se crispa, ne sachant pas elle-même si c'était de colère ou d'angoisse.

**- Vous m'avez marqué ?! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? **Lâcha-t-elle vivement, sa voix se brisant à moitié dans sa gorge.

**- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Tu porte ma marque, à présent tu es entièrement à moi et il vaut mieux que tu sache tout de suite que plus aucun autre homme que moi ne pourra plus jamais te toucher, à moins bien sûr que j'en décide autrement... J'y réfléchi encore**, dit-il, la mâchoire crispée, son corps se tendant inconsciemment aux mouvements de la jeune femme, dans son dos, qui se relevait doucement.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Debout au milieu du cercle magique, elle fixa pendant un long moment son dos, avec des écarquillés.

**-Pourquoi vous avez ça ? **Finit-elle par cracher, complètement abasourdis. **Vous êtes fou !**

**- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?! **Répliqua-t-il, aussitôt, en tournant vivement son visage vers elle pour lui jeter un regard noir qui la figeant sur place. **Qui-est la petite maligne qui s'est retrouvée battue à mort et presque violée au milieu du désert ?! Et qui, encore, se met à dos une agence gouvernementale, une armée de Chitauris et un Démon, pour un autre homme dangereux dont elle est tombé stupidement amoureuse ?! C'est toi qui es folle ! Folle de vouloir aimer et de tout faire pour des hommes qui se fiche complètement de toi !**

Il lâcha un râle exaspéré avant d'à nouveau lui tourner le dos. Il se passa la main sur le visage pour se calmer, seulement cela ne réussi qu'à le crisper un peu plus, son entre-jambe se tendant involontairement de sentir le parfum intime de la jeune femme qui avait totalement imprégné ses doigts. Il frissonna malgré lui en se rappelant la douceur de cette chaire humide, qu'il rêvait de remplir d'une toute autre chose.

**- À partir de maintenant tu feras uniquement ce que je te demanderais de faire. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Avec cette marque tu ne pourras plus faire de bêtise. Si tu n'es pas contente, dis toi, qu'au moins, il n'y plus aucun risque pour qu'un individus, quel qu'il soit, te touche avec des ****intentions peu honorable. Qui sais dans quelle situation tu seras encore capable de te mettre une fois que je serai partit**, ajouta-t-il dans un nouveau soupir las, fatigué par sa compagne de route et par le douloureux tiraillement de son membre qui ne voulait toujours pas se calmer.

Kathe hallucinait. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre l'esprit chaotique de Loki mais ce que sa logique, retirait de tout ça, la laissait complètement pantoise. « _Il a fait ça à cause de Jonathan ..._» C'était la seule explication possible, bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

**- ...Vous êtes complètement fou**, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle, un rire nerveux -d'épuisement mentale- lui montant doucement au nez. **Vous avez fait tout ça pour m'empêcher de me mettre en danger...**

**- Ne confond pas tout**, répliqua-t-il froidement. **J'ai fait ça pour être tranquille. Il est hors de question que je me retrouve encore à te courir après alors que tu tes bêtement mis en danger. Et je refuse également de t'envoyer dans les pattes du Shield avec toutes ces idées farfelues sur l'amour, j'ai une réputation à tenir ma chère**, persifla-t-il, tiquant violemment de l'entendre dire qu'il l'avait marqué uniquement pour sa sécurité. Elle devait lui appartenir, parce que c'était plus simple pour lui et que ça allait de soit pour une humaine d'être entièrement sous le contrôle d'un Dieu. Ça s'arrêtait là, et il s'agaçait de devoir se justifier de la sorte devant elle, alors qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre la gravité de sa situation.

Être marqué magiquement de la sorte, n'éloignait en rien une femme du danger. Elle n'avait peut être plus à se soucier d'une agression extérieure sur sa vertu mais celui dont elle portait le nom pouvait, lui, la rabaisser à la pire des humiliations d'un claquement de doigt et contrairement à un simple sort de contrôle, elle ressentirait absolument tout. Elle était sous son emprise jusqu'à ce qu'il en décide autrement et il pouvait contrôler sa vie comme il l'entendait, la soumettant par sa force magique à faire exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

**- Une réputation...**, ria-t-elle nerveusement,** ... encore une fois vous vous cachez derrière de fausses excuses.**

**- Pardon ?** Demanda durement le Dieu, en lui jetant un nouveau regard glaciale qui fit son petit effet à la jeune femme même s'il ragea de l'entendre continuer.

**- Vous aurez beau dire ce que voulez, vous m'avez toujours mieux traité que mon ex-copain... Au fond, vous n'êtes pas en colère après moi. Vous êtes en colère parce que vous ne supportez pas ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais, comme d'habitude, il a fallut que vous réagissiez violemment, au lieu de m'expliquer calmement que vous avez simplement eu peur pour moi.**

**-...Tais-toi**, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Mais Kathe était lancée, craquant sous le poids de cette nuit ahurissante, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Les mots sortaient tout seul de sa bouche et elle ne faisait rien pour les ravaler, sentant un besoin viscérale de lui dire toutes ces choses. Elle était forte pour ne pas regarder la réalité en face et elle voyait bien que Loki en faisait tout autant, refoulant constamment tous ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à de l'affection et, ça, Kathe savait que cela ne venait pas uniquement d'elle et du faite qu'elle était humaine. Avec le temps, elle avait comprit qu'il n'avait confiance en personne. Sa peur de la trahison étant trop forte pour le laisser baisser sa garde, rien qu'un instant.

**- Vous passez votre temps à me traiter d'idiote mais en faite c'est vous l'idiot. Vous dites que je ne représente rien pour vous et que vous vous fichez pas mal de ce que je ressent, pourtant vous faite tout pour me protéger. C'est complètement incohérent comme comportement !**

**- Je te dis de te taire...**, la menaça-t-il froidement, sans grand résultat.

**- Je ne sais pas comment est sensé fonctionner le truc magique que vous venez de me faire mais je sais que vous auriez très bien pu m'obliger à faire bien plus avec vous ! Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? Et ne me dite pas que c'est par réputation, parce que ça n'a pas de sens !** Voyant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, elle continua, plus vivement encore, sa voix montant dans les aiguë sous la tension. **Répondez-moi ! Je suis sûr d'avoir plus d'importance à vos yeux que ce que vous voulez bien me laisser croire; sinon pourquoi vous prendriez la peine de «me marquer» pour me protéger des autres ?! Je pense que vous aviez juste besoin d'une bonne raison pour pouvoir me mettre en sécurité sans vous salir les mains avec vos propres sentiments, au lieu de les assumer !**

**- Assez !** Hurla soudainement Loki.

La seconde d'après c'est Kathe qui hurlait, foudroyée par la douleur, en s'écroulant instantanément au sol. Sa marque à la cuisse, encore légèrement ensanglantée, la brûlait atrocement et elle l'attrapa à deux mains en serrant violemment les dents pour ne pas pousser un deuxième hurlement. La brûlure s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant la jeune femme complètement étourdit sur le sol.

**- Qu'est ce qu...**, tenta-t-elle, tournant son visage vers le Dieu pour rencontrer ses yeux, cernés de colère, mais elle ne dit rien de plus, poussant simplement une nouvelle plainte, bruyante, de douleur alors que la brûlure reprenait.

Crispée, elle se tortilla sur la moquette, cherchant désespérément à faire partir cette sensation de lave ardente coulant dans ses veines.

**- Ça fait mal, hein ?** Demanda sombrement Loki, n'attendant aucune réponse de sa part mais la faisant crier une nouvelle fois de douleur pour appuyer ses propos. Il n'avait qu'à se concentrer, sur elle et sur sa marque, pour lui faire du mal.** Qu'est ce que tu croyais ?** Continua-t-il, toujours aussi durement. **Que j'avais simplement imposer ma marque sur toi pour te protéger ? Désolé de te décevoir, ma chère, mais la véritable raison n'a rien à voir avec tas sécurité. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi et plus particulièrement maintenant que je sais à quel point tu es inconsciente et stupide. **

Il claqua machinalement sa langue contre son palet avant de souffler un « **viens ici**», glaciale, s'adressant à elle comme à un animal pour la forcer à s'avancer vers lui. Kathe plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en ravalant un nouveau cris de douleur alors qu'elle était en totalement souffrance. Misérable, elle comprit rapidement que si elle s'avançait dans sa direction, comme il le lui demandait, la douleur se faisait moins vive et c'est humilié comme jamais qu'elle se retrouva à ramper à moitié sur la moquette pour faire partir cette douleur infernale qui l'empêchait de se relever.

**- Tas faiblesse amoureuse à bien faillit me mettre dans une situation délicate ce soir**, continua-t-il sans ciller une seule fois devant la vision pathétique qu'elle lui renvoyait à présent, rampant sur le sol comme le petit insecte qu'elle était -s'acharnant à ne la voir que comme ça-. **Je n'ai pas envie de prendre des risques inutiles à cause de toi et, crois moi, tas sécurité est loin d'être ma priorité. J'ai une quête à réussir, autrement plus importante qu'une femme qui n'a rien d'autre à offrir qu'un peu de bon temps. Si je t'ai sauvé, ce soir, c'était uniquement pour ne pas perdre de temps à chercher un autre humain pour prendre tas place. Et si je ne t'ai pas prise de force... ce n'est peut être pas seulement par respect, comme tu semble le penser...**

Il la fit couiner de douleur, la plaquant une nouvelle fois au sol grâce à son sortilège avant de l'obliger à se remettre à ramper pour qu'elle le rejoigne jusqu'au lit où il était assis.

**- Peut être que tu ne mérite tout simplement pas de partager un tel moment avec moi**, ajouta-t-il, sans croire un seul instant à ces mots, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser attendre quoi que ce soit de sa part.** Après tout, pourquoi te ferais-je cet honneur ?**

Il la regarda contourner le lit, quelques larmes de dépit coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Plus elle avançait vers lui et moins elle souffrait, mais même si elle pouvait maintenant se redresser à quatre-pattes et non plus ramper à ses pieds, elle se sentait toujours autant humilié et catastrophé par cette emprise violente et douloureuse qu'il détenait sur elle. Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté la petite voix dans sa tête et elle était presque à supplier intérieurement la Relique pour qu'elle vienne à son secours mais le liens entre elle et l'objet magique, via cette boule d'énergie noire qui dormait en elle, semblait étouffer par la domination du Dieu sur elle. Le bijou se trouvait pourtant à moins d'un mètre d'elle, reposant sur le lit juste en face de celui où était assis Loki, mais elle n'entendait rien et ne ressentait rien qui puisse lui prouver qu'elle pouvait compter sur un éventuellement secours de dernière minute. En criant le nom de son compagnon de route, elle avait elle-même rompu tout contact et elle se retrouvait maintenant totalement seule.

Il écarta légèrement les jambes et l'obligea à s'agenouiller entre elles. Ses mains pâles attrapant son visage, dés qu'elle fut assez proche, pour le relever à lui et la regarder droit dans les yeux en la libérant de toute souffrance. Il l'avait exactement là où il la voulait et, pour le moment, il n'avait plus besoin de la faire souffrir. La tenant fermement par les joues, il se pencha sur elle, l'inondant totalement de sa présence pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Kathe en trembla d'appréhensions.

**- Mais si tu insiste tellement...**, commença-t-il, lui soufflant doucement son haleine froide entre les lèvres avant de lui lâcher le visage dans une caresse pour lui demander, d'une voix lus grave : **...Donne moi tes mains.**

**- Non...**, couina la jeune femme, avant d'être à nouveau prise de douleur. **Ah !... N...ne faite pas ça...**, le supplia-t-elle en lui tendant tout de même ses deux mains, forcée par la souffrance.

**- Laisse toi faire**, lui dit-il simplement, en réponse à sa prière à moitié sangloté.

Elle pouvait déjà deviner ce qui allait se passer et c'est sans étonnement qu'elle le sentit poser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'éloigner un peu de lui ou de seulement faire mine de récupérer ses mains elle recevait une vive brûlure comme punissions, l'obligeant à se laisser faire, restant agenouiller entre ses jambes, ses doigts guidés par ceux de Loki pour qu'elle remonte totalement le long de ses cuisses. Elle lâcha, malgré-elle, un petit couinement de surprise quand elles rencontrèrent la bosse qui se trouvait entre les jambes du Dieu et qu'il la força à palper, appuyant vivement ses mains sur les siennes.

Il poussa un grognement satisfait et avança machinalement son bassin au bord du lit pour encercler complètement la jeune femme de ses jambes, remontant lentement leurs mains pour commencer à défaire les différentes attaches de sa tunique. Kathe ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, redoutant une nouvelle douleur à chaque respiration. Elle restait aussi stoïque que possible mais son souffle se saccadait de plus en plus et elle pâlissait de seconde en seconde de sentir ses doigts glisser sur les motifs celtiques, du cuir que portait le Dieu, et déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon. Cela devait paraître trop long pour lui, parce qu'il abandonna plusieurs fois ses mains pour se défaire lui-même de son vêtement, se libérant ainsi de cette entrave qui le pressait douloureusement depuis tout à l'heur. La jeune femme faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder, fuyant des yeux cette peau pâle qui se découvrait juste sous son nez, s'affolant de plus en plus de ne trouver aucun moyen de se sortir de là.

**- Touche moi,** lui ordonna-t-il, sa voix tremblant sous l'impatience.

Elle voulut se reculer une nouvelle fois, récupérant vivement ses deux mains. Mais il la fit encore crier de douleur, rattrapant brusquement l'une de ses mains alors que Kathe s'accrochait à sa cuisse, avec l'autre, de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer sous la souffrance, voulant absolument garder son visage aussi éloigné que possible de cette entre-jambe qui lui faisait face et dont elle n'arrivait à s'écarter. Elle couina, sa voix se brisant dans les aiguë, alors qu'il forçait sa main à s'enrouler autour de son membre raidi.

**- Faites pas ça**, lui souffla-t-elle désespérément, frissonna de caresser la peau extrêmement douce du Dieu, au détriment de sa dignité.

Il était complètement aberrant qu'elle ne se soit pas rendu compte de son état d'excitation plus tôt. Mais elle commençait seulement à comprendre qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter de lui imposer son désir jusqu'à ce qu'elle le pousse à bout. Elle avait encore fait très fort - pour changer- et elle se maudissait intérieurement d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'aussi évident. Après ce qu'il venait de lui faire, il ne pouvait qu'être raide et excité, comme l'aurait été n'importe quel homme. Kathe aurait presque pu le comprendre, sa fierté gonflant malgré-elle d'avoir réussi à le mettre dans cet état sans rien lui faire. Seulement, il lui faisait tellement mal, sous sa prise magique, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à avoir la moindre compassion pour cet homme qu'elle était sensée aimer et qui la traitait comme une moins que rien. La situation avait pour elle des airs de déjà vu et elle rageait d'être tombé dans le panneau en étant fortement prévenu à l'avance des conséquences dramatiques d'un quelconque rapprochement avec lui. Qu'avait-elle attendue exactement ? Elle ne le savait trop elle-même, mais, ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle c'était perdue dans des rêves de petites filles en s'imaginant avoir des rapports charnels avec lui où il n'y aurait eu que tendresse et mot doux.

« _Putain !_» Ragea-t-elle intérieurement. Contre elle, contre Loki, contre ce qu'il lui faisait faire sous la torture et, surtout, contre cette soudaine sensation de chaleur qui lui piquait de plus en plus le creux des reins à mesure qu'il la forçait à le toucher de plus en plus fermement. Il enroulait ses doigts autour des siens, les glissant ensemble sur son membre pour que la petite main de la jeune femme le caresse dans un lent mouvement de vas et viens qui le fit grogner une nouvelle fois. Il s'électrisait de plus en plus mais, très vite, cela ne lui suffit plus. Il garda une main sur celle de Kathe, plongeant la deuxième dans ses cheveux pour doucement attirer sa tête à lui. Elle gémit sous une nouvelle vague de douleur, ayant chercher à s'échapper, et tourna frénétiquement sa tête de gauche à droite dans un mouvement de totale refus alors qu'elle se rapprochait contre son grée.

**- Arrêtez, j'vous en pris !** Lui dit-elle dans un cris, ses yeux rencontrant d'eux-même l'entre-jambe découverte du Dieu.

**- Ne parle plus**, lui ordonna-t-il vivement, ses doigts se crispant inconsciemment sur ses cheveux pour la tenir bien en place alors qu'il continuait de faire aller et venir sa petite main sur son membre.

Et quand Kathe voulut à nouveau ouvrir la bouche pour lui crier d'arrêter elle reçut aussitôt une vague puissante de douleur qui lui cloua brusquement le bec. Elle ne pouvait plus parler, pas tant qu'il ne lui en donnerait pas la permission, et elle s'étrangla sous cette violente humiliation. Il ne lui laissait même l'opportunité de se défendre et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit elle comprenait à quel point elle était foutue.

Loki stoppa son avancé, immobilisant le visage de la jeune femme à quelque centimètre de son membres, pour attendre qu'elle cesse de se révolter sous lui, fixant ses traits avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'il ne distingue plus aucun signe de souffrance. Ne pouvant plus parler, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, lui communiquant sa panique par le regard, faisant à peine ciller le Dieu.

**- Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça**, lui dit-il, sans rien lui imposer magiquement. **Tu n'as que ce que tu mérite**, ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire nerveux, semblant se convaincre lui même de cette affirmation. **C'est toi, après tout, qui voulais que j'assume ce que je ressent. Et bien voilà**, ricana-t-il, **tu peux voir l'ampleur de l'unique chose que je suis capable de ressentir pour toi.**

Elle poussa une plainte terrible en forçant de toutes ses forces son corps à résister à la douleur pour pouvoir se libérer de son emprise. Il ricana encore, ravis de la voir toujours aussi combative, semblant retrouver cette fierté qu'il aimait voir briller dans ses yeux, plus particulièrement dans un moment pareille. Il ne voulait même pas que ça soit trop facile et il fit même exprès de relâcher totalement son corps de toute prise magique et de souffrance pour pouvoir se battre avec elle alors qu'il lui retirait une nouvelle fois son t-shirt de force, voulant absolument revoir cette poitrine dénudée et ses deux pointes de chaire rosée. Il continua cependant de la garder muette, lui laissant juste le droit de gémir ou de hoqueter. Toujours agenouillée au sol Kathe se débattit comme elle le pu, esquivant ses mains pâles et puissantes qui voulaient l'attraper, tirant fermement sur son vêtement jusqu'à réussir à le faire passer par dessus sa tête. Il l'attrapa ensuite fermement par les cheveux pour replacer son visage entre ses cuisses, à quelque centimètre de son pantalon ouvert. Elle cria de douleur, sous la prise de ses doigts acérés, et elle s'accrocha machinalement à lui, une main sur chaque cuisse, pour l'empêcher de continuer de l'avancer.

**- Ne bouge plus !** Ordonna soudainement Loki, la stoppant une nouvelle fois net dans ses mouvement en la crispant totalement de douleur.

Agenouillée devant son membre tendu, elle lui jeta un regard écarquillé alors qu'il glissait une main sur son visage, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres rondes, tandis que l'autre l'abandonnait pour replonger entre les plis de son pantalon. Il attrapa son membre pour le tendre en direction de la jeune femme, ses doigts sur son visage pressant doucement sa mâchoire, son pouce partant forcer ses lèvres qu'elle s'acharnait à garder aussi closes que possible.

**- Ouvre la bouche**, dit-il alors tout bas, dans un souffle presque haletant, sa gorge crispé par l'impatience.

Elle ne put qu'obéir, gémissant de douleur derrière ses dents serrées jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à ouvrir lentement la bouche, fermant violemment les yeux de honte. Elle ne l'avait regardé que par réflexe, tournant vivement son regard chaque fois qu'elle était tombé dessus, mais, même les yeux fermés, l'image du membre immense de Loki, tendu à quelque centimètre de son visage, lui envahissait complètement la tête. Son bout rosé pointant vers elle, sous la pression de cette main pâle qui le lui tendait, et la taille impressionnante de cette chaire palpitante, faisait monter une chaleur honteuse à ses joues qui commençaient à se colorer de rouge.

Le souffle tremblant, il l'avança encore un peu à lui, fixant intensément ses lèvres rondes qui arrivaient maintenant à quelque centimètre à peine de son entre-jambe. Il aimait la sentir s'accrocher à lui, son petit corps presque totalement enfouit entre ses jambes, tandis qu'il plaçait le bout de son membre juste devant sa bouche.

**- Sort la langue maintenant**, lui souffla-t-il, ses tripes se crispant presque douloureusement sous l'attente interminable de cette bouche contre son sexe.

Seulement il aimait prendre son temps et c'est d'une excitation légèrement perverse qu'il trembla en la voyant gémir de douleur alors qu'elle cherchait à garder vainement sa langue cachée entre ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés, elle était incapable de savoir quand elle rencontrerait sa chaire palpitante et il trouva presque plus divin de l'entendre couiner de surprise, en le touchant enfin, plutôt que de sentir ce petit muscle humide le frôler à peine. D'une main, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'obligea à ne pas bouger tandis qu'il commençait à faire lui-même glisser le bout de son membre sur sa langue. Bougeant d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vivement avant d'avancer brusquement son bassin à elle en poussant sur sa langue pour pénétrer ses lèvres. Il lâcha un véritable gémissement d'extase qui envoya des milliers de papillon dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit les yeux, fixant une seconde cet énorme bout de chaire, à peine recouvert par la main du Dieu qui le tenait fermement devant elle, avant de les lever sur son visage. Elle trembla et enfonça inconsciemment ses ongles dans le cuire de son pantalon en le découvrant la tête rejetée en arrière, son torse se soulevant rapidement sous son souffle saccadé alors que ses lèvres fines s'ouvraient un peu plus sur un nouveau gémissement grave, qui mourut presque subitement dans sa gorge alors qu'il craquait complètement sous le poids du désir.

Elle sentit parfaitement son membre, à peine enfoncé, se soulever vivement entre ses lèvres alors qu'il rabaissait son visage et son regard à ce qu'ils faisaient, bougeant vivement sa main sur son sexe pour le presser plus fortement contre sa bouche en y glissant également son pouce, forçant sa langue à bouger contre lui et à l'humidifier toujours plus, facilitant ainsi ses petites poussées subtiles, qu'il lui imposait, pour qu'elle le prenne toujours plus en bouche. Il lâcha un grondement en rencontrant ses yeux. Kathe crut reconnaître un sourire en coin dans la moue animal qu'il lui envoya mais il était tellement crispé par le plaisir pervers, qu'il retirait d'elle par la force de sa magie, qu'elle ne pu que fuir ses pupilles dilatés, de plus en plus gênée de ressentir une nouvelle fois la chaleur du plaisir se diffuser progressivement dans tout son corps. Elle était encore moite de l'orgasme qu'il lui avait donné et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se crisper toute entière sous l'aberrante excitation qu'il faisait à nouveau naître en elle. C'était complètement fou et jamais avant elle n'avait prit plaisir à être ainsi soumise devant un homme. Mais comme toujours, avec Loki, c'était son corps qui réagissait avant sa conscience, malgré-elle, malgré la souffrance et malgré sa dignité.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus encore entre ses lèvres avant de subitement abandonner son membre où il était. Il la garda sous son emprise magique pour qu'elle reste totalement immobile entre ses jambes, ses lèvres rondes tout autour de lui, alors qu'il ramenait vivement ses deux mains à lui pour se défaire de sa tunique. Débouclant, dans des gestes frénétiques, les quelques attaches qui la maintenait sur ses épaules, avant de s'en débarrasser rapidement en la laissant simplement retombé sur le lit. Voulant absolument sentir plus de caresses humides sur sa peau, il écarta énergiquement tous les plis de vêtements en trop, afin que Kathe est un meilleur accès à son intimité. Complètement débarrassé, il se sentit encore gonfler contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il pouvait enfin replonger ses mains dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher encore un peu plus à lui tout en poussa un profond râle de contentement. Kathe paniqua de le sentir pousser toujours plus profondément entre ses lèvres et, bien qu'elle ne le voulait pas, elle glissa elle-même sa main atour de lui pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin, priant intérieurement le ciel pour qu'il ne l'humilie pas au point de l'étouffer avec son membre. Il était trop imposant pour elle. Même si elle avait voulut lui donner du plaisir de son plein gré jamais elle ne pourrait le mettre totalement dans sa bouche, et elle doutait fortement qu'une femme - «non-professionnelle»- en soit capable.

Loki glissa aussitôt une main par dessus la sienne pour la forcer à le serrer fermement tandis qu'il repartait dans un mouvement de vas et viens, juste sous son nez. Son souffle trembla violemment et il lui tira inconsciemment les cheveux pour qu'elle avance encore, son membre palpitant se soulevant parfois contre sa langue sous les puissantes vagues de plaisir qu'il retirait d'elle.

**- Suce moi**, lui ordonna-t-il magiquement, bien que sa voix se fasse étrangement suppliante.

Elle gémit sans le vouloir et s'exécuta sans chercher à se défendre, trop paniqué à l'idée de recevoir une vague de douleur avec cette chose enfoncée dans sa bouche. Il la retenait magiquement la bouche ouverte, sa langue contre lui, tout son visage de plus en plus caché entre ses cuisses, et ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour se mettre à se tortiller de douleur. Il aurait trop adoré ça et aurait recommencé à la faire souffrir juste pour le plaisir de la sentir violemment s'agiter contre son entre-jambe. Kathe en était convaincue et elle ne préféra pas lui donner de mauvaise idée. Alors, lentement, elle commença à faire glisser sa langue, refermant plus durement ses lèvres autour de lui pour faire ce qu'il lui avait ordonné, frissonna de l'entendre respirer plus lourdement.

Loki pressa ensuite sa main sur sa tête pour la forcer à bouger. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ordonner quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme, qui se laissa doucement imposer un rythme lascif. Au but d'une minute, il sortit totalement de sa bouche et grogna de la sentir enrouler fermement sa langue et ses lèvres autour de son bout, qu'il ne cessait de faire glisser contre cette chaire chaude et humide. Même s'il se crispait déjà violemment d'être là où il était, il vibra de s'imaginer enfouit dans une autre partie chaude et humide de l'anatomie de Kathe. Et n'y pouvant plus, il força à nouveau sur sa tête pour qu'elle sa rapproche rapidement de son membre, tendu au maximum, se coulant en elle avec de plus en plus de facilité à mesure qu'elle le mouillait de sa salive en enroulant toujours plus loin sa langue autour de lui. Il continuait de faire aller et venir sa petite main sur lui et parfois il pouvait sentir ses lèvres rondes venir caresser leurs mains, posées l'une sur l'autre, alors qu'elle arrivait doucement à le prendre de moitié. Il en gémit de plaisir, satisfait d'être presque totalement recouvert par cette bouche et cette main, qu'il faisait bouger, encore et encore.

Kathe n'en revenait pas d'être de plus en plus chaude et essoufflée. Elle se sentait parfaitement mouiller dans son sous-vêtement et elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour empêcher son corps de réagir de la sorte au goût de cette chaire immense qu'il engouffrait de plus en plus vivement dans sa bouche. À un moment il se sortit complètement et ils frissonnèrent presque en même temps alors que Loki déposait quelque gouttes de semence juste entre ses lèvres. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour appuyer à son nouveau son membre contre sa langue, pour qu'elle le prenne en bouche avec ce qu'il venait de lui donner. C'était honteux à dire, mais la jeune femme aurait pu le reconnaître dans la noir. Il y avait la même fraîcheur étrange dans son goût que dans son odeur. Et, étant déjà complètement asphyxié de son parfum, elle perdit légèrement les pédales de le goûter de cette façon et elle avala machinalement un peu de salive et de semence en gémissant beaucoup trop bruyamment. Le Dieu ricana aussitôt et brisa son gémissement dans un hoquet de surprise en poussant brusquement son bassin contre sa bouche, déplaçant vivement leurs mains pour qu'elle puisse prendre bien plus de la moitié de son membre entre ses lèvres. Il finit de gémir de plaisir à sa place, ravis de constater qu'elle l'avait autant dans la peau au point d'oublier l'humiliante situation dans laquelle il la mettait, pour se contenter de vibrer de désir pour lui. Il ne pouvait douter de l'importance des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et encore une fois il resta légèrement interdit devant cet abandon totale qu'elle ne cessait de lui offrir.

Doucement, il alla chercher l'autre main de la jeune femme, toujours accrochée à sa cuisse, pour qu'elle aille rejoindre sa consœur sur son sexe.

**- Fais le toute seule**, souffla-t-il en lui lâchant complètement les mains pour aller lui caresser la tête, ses doigts fins s'emmêlant à l'infinie dans ses mèches de cheveux et allant parfois tendrement lui chatouiller la nuque et ce point particulièrement sensible, qu'il lui semblait avoir trouvé, derrière son oreille.

Il n'y avait aucune magie dans cette demande - murmuré comme un ordre- et Kathe pu libérer un moment ses lèvres, pour reprendre une respiration plus ou moins rythmée. Elle pouvait sentir son regard acéré sur elle et, même si de temps en temps il soulevait légèrement son visage pour qu'elle le regarde, elle faisait tout son possible pour fuir ses yeux. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à esquiver par contre c'était ce membre dressé juste devant sa bouche. Elle ne le voyait pas très bien, ce côté-ci de la chambre étant à peine éclairé par les bougies du rituel magique, toujours disposées en cercle un peu plus loin, mais elle ne cessait de le regarder. Sur le coup, elle ne sût pas très bien elle-même si c'était par peur d'une nouvelle vague de douleur ou simplement parce qu'elle commençait à en avoir vraiment envie, mais elle commença à doucement déplacer ses petites mains sur lui pour mieux l'encercler. Ça l'électrisait de voir qu'elle tenait son plaisir entre ses mains, dans tous les sens du thermes. Et, peu à peu, elle devina le pouvoir immense qu'elle détenait sur lui dans un moment pareil. Elle le sentait se crisper, trembler, et respirer plus difficilement chaque fois qu'elle lui imposait de petites pressions ferme, ses mains se serrant durement autour de lui sans pour autant chercher à les bouger. Elle le fit gémir une première fois en frôlant à peine ses lèvres sur son bout encore humide, son cœur s'affolant violemment de ce qu'elle faisait. Puis une deuxième fois en sortant sa langue contre lui.

Pour une fois c'est elle qui le contrôlait totalement et ça l'excita malgré-elle, l'entendant gronder profondément alors qu'il lâchait encore quelques gouttes de lui-même sur ses lèvres, qu'elle récupérait du bout de la langue en le léchant également au passage. Loki serrait violemment la mâchoire, il était comme fou des sensations qu'elle lui donnait. Ce n'était pas spécialement différent de ce qu'il avait déjà connu, son sexe enfouit dans la bouche d'une autre femme, mais c'était plus fort et presque plus dure à encaisser. Le plaisir immense qu'il retirait à se savoir ainsi touché par cette humaine en particulier le laissait complètement à la ramasse et il lâcha un profond soupire d'extase qui se finit en gémissement quand elle le prit complètement en bouche, glissant ses lèvres sur lui sans prévenir. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel courant, quasi électrique, le parcourir de son cuire chevelu jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds alors qu'une bouche se mouvait lentement sur son membre.

Il écarta inconsciemment les jambes, pour mieux la sentir, et Kathe plongea machinalement contre lui, frissonnant de sentir son corps à moitié nu s'écraser sur la froideur de ce corps habillé de cuire et ornée de différentes protection en métal dorée dont elle pouvait sentir le touché glacé partout sur elle. Il s'accrocha ensuite, plus durement, à ses cheveux alors qu'elle commençait à faire bouger ses mains dans un mouvement lascif et répété, sans jamais quitté son membre de ses lèvres, sa langue s'enroulant de plus en plus fermement autour de lui. Sans le faire exprès, elle accrocha légèrement ses dents à sa peau. Le grognement bestiale qu'il lâcha lui vrilla la tête et elle recommença aussitôt, prenant bien garde de ne pas y aller trop fort. Elle aurait très bien put se servir de ça pour se dégager de lui, mais elle ne voulait pas se risquer à recevoir la fureur du Dieu pour un tel geste et, surtout, elle n'avait pas envie d'arrêter ce qu'elle faisait, perdant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée toute dignité dans le plaisir intense qu'elle retirait à faire «ça», avec lui. Elle pressa plus fermement l'une de ses mains, l'autre allant s'accrocher inconsciemment à ses vêtements, alors qu'elle commençait à y aller franchement. Les yeux fermés, ses oreilles bourdonnaient presque d'entendre les gémissements, et autre grognement totalement indécents, sortant de la gorge de Loki, sous les différents attouchements humide qu'elle lui procurait. Le libérant de temps en temps pour le lécher sur toute la longueur, avant de s'éterniser sur son bout sensible pour ensuite le reprendre complètement entre ses lèvres et sa langue, en lui imposer d'autre mouvements fermes de vas et viens. Sa main accompagnant cette danse en palpant, pressant, touchant tous ce qui était à sa porter sans qu'elle n'ait à le lâcher une seule fois, restant implacablement enrouler autour de lui. Elle en était complètement excitée, mouillant de plus en plus son sous-vêtement alors qu'elle restait tout de même légèrement gênée de prendre autant de plaisir seulement en le léchant. D'habitude ça la dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Même ces petites gouttes pâteuses, qu'elle récupérait parfois sur sa langue, l'excitait par leur goût, lui envoyant des millions de papillon dans le creux de ses reins en la faisant pousser de petites plaintes de plus en plus bruyantes qu'elle tentait d'étouffer en enfonçant plus loin son membre entre ses lèvres. C'était stupide, parce que cela ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage, enhardit par une violente palpitation de cette chaire glissée contre sa langue.

Clouée de plaisir contre lui, elle s'étonnait de voir les minutes s'éterniser alors que Loki continuait de gémir sans pour autant paraître proche de la libération. Elle avait déjà fait ce genre de chose mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais rien connu de comparable et elle fixait, hypnotisée, la carrure impressionnante de cet homme assis devant elle, sa virilité brûlant comme jamais alors qu'il rejetait à nouveau la tête en arrière en serrant les dents sous un puissant grondement. Inconsciemment elle imprimait plus durement sa bouche sur lui, envoûtée par cette présence masculine qui continuait de la rassuré, oubliant totalement tout ce qui l'avait amené à se retrouver agenouillé entre ses jambes, à lui faire des choses dont elle ne s'était jamais cru capable.

Loki était également très étonné de la découvrir aussi brûlante à ses pieds, mais il en retirait tellement de bien qu'il ne chercha même pas à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment et il se laissa totalement aller au plaisir qu'elle lui offrait. Il avait presque du mal à ne pas s'écrouler en arrière, sur le lit, pour qu'elle le touche plus profondément encore, sachant pertinemment que s'ils commençaient à glisser tout les deux sur le matelas il ne pourrait jamais se retenir de la déshabiller pour enfoncer vivement son membre dans son intimité qu'il pouvait deviner moite de désir. Elle gémissait trop bruyamment pour qu'il doute du plaisir qu'elle retirait et ça lui tordait le ventre de voir qu'ils étaient tout les deux à la chercher de sa libération. Il adorait voir à qu'elle point elle s'oubliait sous lui. Elle répondait à chacun de ses petit coup de reins par une pression plus ferme et, parfois, par un petit mordillement qui avaient le dont de faire couler une lave ardente le long de son échine, le rendant toujours plus fou de désir pour elle et ses divines lèvres.

Il commençait à sentir les premiers picotements de la jouissance, monter doucement dans son corps pour se perdre de plus en plus vivement entre ses cuisses et il grogna en plaquant à nouveau une main sur celle de Kathe pour lui imposer un mouvement brut et rapide qu'elle n'aurait pas osé faire elle-même. Le bout de son membre poussait durement dans sa bouche, allant de temps en temps s'écraser à l'intérieur de ses joues, se griffant lui-même contre ses dents alors qu'il grognait de plus en plus bestialement, penchant machinalement tout son corps au dessus d'elle. Les aller et venus frénétiques de leurs mains sur son sexe eurent vite fait de le faire à nouveau goutter entre ses lèvres. Il aurait très bien pu continuer des heurs comme ça mais c'était trop dangereux et il était trop tendu, par des semaines de frustration, pour prendre son temps en gardant sa jouissance muselée. Et c'est dans un râle qu'il se redressa brusquement, se mettant debout en face d'elle, en l'obligeant à se redresser avec lui, son membre profondément enfouit dans sa bouche, sa main tirant fermement ses cheveux pour qu'elle suive le mouvement. Elle couina et hoqueta de surprise, à la limite de vraiment s'étouffer sous cette poussé soudaine entre ses lèvres, alors que, de sa main libre, elle s'accrochait à ses vêtements de toutes ses forces. La peau de ses genoux légèrement douloureuse, après avoir frottée contre la moquette, Kathe se retrouva cambrée en arrière, sa tête fermement maintenue contre l'entre-jambe du Dieu par sa prise puissante, crispée dans ses cheveux, qui imposait à sa tête de subtiles petits coups secs pour continuer de la faire bouger. Elle enroulait comme elle le pouvait la langue autour de lui, sa bouche totalement envahit par sa chaire vibrante, gémissant et mouillant de plus en plus. Elle ouvrait aussi grand que possible ses lèvres pour mieux respirer et tenter ainsi d'oxygéner son cerveau embrumé d'un désir ardent. Il aurait pu la faire jouir comme ça, c'était sidérant et, en même temps, diablement excitant.

Le Dieu la poussa encore un peu, la cambrant sous lui en lui rejetant la tête en arrière pour mieux fouiller ses lèvres de son membre, se servant de sa main plaquée sur celle de Kathe pour l'agiter contre sa langue en grognant de contentement. Il donna ensuite plusieurs coups de reins habiles, sortant totalement de ses lèvres rondes, ouvertes devant lui, pour replonger en elles, son bout s'écrasant délicieusement sur sa langue alors qu'il recommençait encore et encore. Sa main, enfouie dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, la poussait à la rencontre de son membre, l'encerclant totalement de ses poussées en se crispant d'un plaisir pervers de l'entendre lâcher un gémissement indécent alors qu'elle avait son membre enfoncé dans sa bouche.

Il pressa plus fort encore leur main autour de son sexe, à la limite de la jouissance.

**- Kathe...**, gémit-il avec une sensualité si intense qu'elle en trembla de la tête aux pieds.

Il ne l'appelait que très rarement par son surnom et qu'il le dise dans un moment pareille, comme s'il lui soufflait un mot doux, électrisa violemment la jeune femme qui se laissait complètement aller, soumise aux mouvements qu'il lui imposait de plus en plus durement. Elle sentit son membre grossir encore plus entre ses lèvres, tremblant violemment pendant une seconde sur sa langue avant de se tendre comme jamais. C'est sans surprise qu'elle entendit Loki pousser un râle de pure satisfaction alors qu'il se libérait dans sa bouche. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant vivement la lèvre inférieur tandis qu'il prenait un plaisir infinie à lâcher prise en inondant complètement cette antre chaude.

Il la sentit avaler ce qu'il lui donnait, sa langue se plaquant plus fermement contre lui. La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il était si profondément enfouit, la poussant presque jusqu'à la garde sous la pulsion de son désir explosant, qu'elle ne pouvait qu'avaler ce qui lui coulait sur la langue au risque de s'étouffer avec. Mais cela ne plaisait pas du tout au Dieu, qui baissa aussitôt ses yeux sur elle, et sa bouche collée à lui.

**- N'avale pas !** Lui ordonna-t-il durement, sa voix grave s'accrochant dangereusement dans le fond de sa gorge alors qu'il était toujours crispé par l'extase, continuant de se déversées en elle.

Une petite piqûre de douleur, sur la marque apposée sur sa cuisse, suffit à Kathe pour obéir aussitôt, rougissant de honte sous les mains de Loki qui venaient lui garder la bouche ouverte alors qu'il se sortait légèrement de ses lèvres pour ne poser que son bout brûlant sur sa langue, finissant de se libérer sans rien rater de la scène sous ses yeux alors qu'il poussait un grognement de plaisir. Il regardait son petit corps se crispé alors qu'elle fermait violemment les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard, recueillant dans sa bouche ouverte tous ce qu'il donnait. Son membre trembla encore plusieurs fois, poussant de lui-même des petits coups sur le palet de la jeune femme en terminant totalement de se libérer.

Respirant difficilement, elle fut obligé de rester comme elle était, cambrée sous lui, la tête rejetée en arrière, alors qu'il faisait glisser le bout de son membre sur le contour de ses lèvres avant de commencer à doucement s'éloigner. La bouche de Kathe ne resta pas très longtemps vide et elle finit par se dire qu'il adorait vraiment jouer avec elle de cette façon tandis qu'il glissait deux doigts entre ses lèvres pour venir palper sa lange et ce liquide épais qu'elle était forcée de garder. La tenant fermement par le menton, il fouilla longuement sa bouche pour imprégner ses deux doigts de sa propre semence, la faisant lâcher un gémissement bruyant qui lui arracha presque le fond de la gorge tant elle s'était acharné à ne pas le laisser sortir. Il y avait trop de plaisir qui perçait dans ce gémissement et elle ne l'assumait pas du tout, commençant doucement à s'inquiéter de ce qu'allait être la suite des événements.

Loki adorait la voir comme ça et il su tout de suite que c'était le bon moment pour la dégoûté totalement de lui. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion de la convaincre une bonne fois pour toute de ne plus laisser aucun homme la dominer par amour. Jamais elle ne pourrait en tirer quelque chose de bon. Mais comme la leçon avait l'air d'avoir du mal à passer il décida de frapper, vite et fort, pour l'humilier comme il faut. Il était rassasié par cette délicieuse libération et tout d'un coup il se sentait revivre. Sa frustration partie, il respirait à plein poumons pour imprégner tout son corps de cette douce sensation de satisfaction qui semblait le ramener à son ancien lui. Celui qui se fichait pas mal de cette petite humaine, agenouillée à ses pieds, et qui ne craignait pas de froisser sa dignité. Il était trop tard pour ça maintenant et, après tous les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle avait poussée contre son sexe, il savait que s'il n'agissait pas violemment maintenant, elle ressortirait de cette chambre plus amoureuse de lui que jamais. Il s'était laissé aller, lui donnant plus de sensations plaisantes qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Seulement, maintenant qu'il avait enfin briser la barrière quasi-infranchissable, qu'ils s'étaient tout les deux imposés et qui les avaient empêché de faire tout ça avant, il se fichait pas mal de l'humilier encore un peu,voulant simplement qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toute à quel point elle était stupide.

N'arrivant tout simplement pas à effacer cette image d'elle, le visage en sang, inconsciente, et presque à deux doigts de se faire violer comme un moins que rien dans le désert, il rageait de voir qu'elle se mettait toujours dans des histoires pas possible à cause de son amour des hommes dangereux. Il devait y mettre fin, définitivement.

**- Regarde**, lui souffla-t-il doucement, la forçant à ouvrir les yeux par une petite piqûre magique.

Il sortit ses doigts de sa bouche pour les lui mettre sous les yeux, glissant son pouce entre eux pour en palper le liquide épais qu'il venait de récupérer entre ses lèvres. Elle en trembla, rouge de gêne de se retrouver dans une telle position.

**- Voila la seule chose qu'un homme peut t'offrir Katherine**, lui dit-il d'une voix grave et légèrement crispée, qui inquiéta grandement la jeune femme, alors qu'il la forçait lentement à refermer ses lèvres. **Il n'y a aucun amour là dedans, et je ne pense pas non plus que ça puisse te sauver, un jour, de quoi que ce soit. Ça ne fait de toi qu'une catin, qui aime être dominée. Une femme, sans aucune dignité, qui es prête à tout juste pour...ça**, souffla-t-il enfin avant de glisser ses propres doigts entre ses lèvres fines.

Kathe le regarda, sidérée, sortir sa langue et lécher sa propre semence, ne devinant pas qu'il frissonnait non pas de sentir son propre goût mais de réussir à découvrir celui de la jeune femme, le parfum de son humidité encore imprégner sur sa main qu'il avait un peu plus tôt enfouit entre ses cuisses.

**- Avale maintenant**, ajouta-t-il, finissant enfin de la torturer.

Elle avala, en frémissant, la semence du Dieu et s'écroula aussitôt dés qu'il la lâcha totalement, lâcha sa prise magique, ses mains pâles partant vivement se rhabiller. Kathe se laissa glisser sur le sol, s'appuyant sur le lit juste en face de celui sur lequel était un peu plus tôt assis Loki, le regardant sans le voir rajusté ses vêtements juste sous son nez. Elle était totalement hagarde et il lui fallut bien une minute pour seulement arrêter de se passer la main sur la bouche, sa langue goûtant toujours le parfum du Dieu dont elle avait été complètement envahit.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit récupérer sa tunique pour l'enfiler souplement, attachant vivement toutes les boucles de sa légère armure. Totalement rhabillé, il fit un large et rapide mouvement du bras pour faire disparaître l'installation magique au milieu de la pièce, faisant au passage violemment sursauter la jeune femme quand ils se retrouvèrent soudainement dans le noir, les bougies et le cercle magique ayant disparût d'un coup. Elle sursauta une deuxième fois alors qu'il allumait, toujours magiquement, la petite lampe de chevet trônant sur la table basse, calée entre les deux lits.

Elle papillonna plusieurs des paupières avant de réussir à s'habituer à cette lumière légèrement plus vive et, se rendant compte de sa position et de son corps à moitié nu sous le regard du Dieu, elle ramena vivement ses mains sur sa poitrine, en repliant ses jambes. Elle sentait très bien que la situation changeait du tout au tout et elle se retrouvait violemment humiliée d'être, elle, toujours excitée et chaude de désir pour Loki alors qu'il semblait redevenu totalement froid et impassible. Rhabillé, il n'y avait que la lourdeur de son souffle qui trahissait ce qu'il venait de faire et il ne paraissait pas plus perturbé que ça devant la mine de plus en plus atterrée qu'elle lui envoyait.

Debout devant elle, il releva son visage, la toisant de haut alors qu'il l'inondait déjà de toute sa carrure, en se mettant doucement à ricaner.

**- J'espère bien que tu vas retenir la leçon. Parle moi encore une seule fois d'amour et la prochaine fois, crois-moi, je ne serai pas seul pour te dégrader de la sorte**, cracha-t-il durement.

Elle baissa honteusement la tête, n'essayant même pas de se relever. Cette position pathétique énerva violemment Loki, qui plongea sur elle pour l'attraper par les épaules et la redresser complètement devant lui avant de la jeter sur lit, oubliant un instant qu'il devait absolument éviter de se retrouver allongé sur elle, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il avait tout fait pour tuer son amour mais il ne supportait pas de voir s'éteindre cette lueur de fierté dans ses yeux. Elle devait peut-être se sentir malheureuse comme une petite fille, d'avoir perdu ses illusions, mais pour le Dieu ce n'était pas une raison pour rester à ses pieds comme une misérable. Sa réaction était, certes, un peu vive mais il ne voulait que la faire réagir pour ne pas qu'elle se laisse aller de la sorte. Ça l'énervait vraiment de la voir comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien.

Kathe poussa un petit cris et voulu lui demander d'arrêter alors qu'il accrochait ses mains à ses genoux pour éviter les coups de pieds qu'elle lui donnait en se défendant, mais elle fut, une nouvelle fois, violemment frappée de douleur. Il ne lui avait toujours pas donné l'autorisation de reparler et tant qu'il ne le ferait pas elle ne pouvait que crier.

**- Oh...**, souffla de surprise le Dieu alors qu'il venait de lui écarter vivement les jambes pour se pencher au dessus d'elle, un genou appuyé sur le matelas. Il s'était immobilisé au-dessus d'elle, légèrement abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. **Alors c'est pour ça que tu fais tas misérable**, ricana-t-il en découvrant le sous-vêtement moitie de la jeune femme qu'elle avait tenter de garder caché. **Tu n'as pas fais que me donner du plaisir, tu en à pris aussi, hein ? **lui dit-il presque nerveusement, son corps se crispant malgré-lui devant cette moiteur surprenante.

Il était pourtant prévenu. Les gémissement de Kathe contre son membre avaient été plus qu'équivoque, seulement il restait encore un fois atterré par l'ampleur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, au point qu'elle continuait à prendre du plaisir même quand il la souillait de la pire des façon. «_Elle est complètement folle._» Ragea-t-il intérieurement, excité comme pas possible d'avoir pour lui les passions de cette humaine, qui réagissait toujours aussi violemment pour lui. Ne pouvant tout simplement pas se retenir, il tendit la main et lui claqua vivement l'entre-jambe en lâchant un grognement énervé en réponse au petit cris de Kathe, ses lèvres se retroussant dangereusement sur ses dents alors qu'il se sentait, à nouveau, se tendre pour elle.

**- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite cat...**, commença-t-il durement avant de soudainement se prendre un éclair violet au visage.

Il grogna et se recula aussitôt, sous joue le lançant douloureusement comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing violent. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Kathe se retourner et traverser le lit à quatre-pattes pour ensuite courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. En revanche il vit parfaitement la lueur de la Relique, enroulée autour de ses doigts ,et il se maudit lui-même d'avoir oublié l'objet tout comme son sang-froid. Il ne fit rien pour rattraper la jeune femme, se rendant doucement compte qu'il avait été à deux doigts de la violer pour de bon. Il était étonné de voir qu'elle savait se servir de l'énergie noire, et légèrement inquiet qu'elle s'en serve pour la deuxième fois contre lui, mais après tout il avait plus ou moins mérité ces deux attaques et il ne doutait pas qu'elle continuerait à s'en servir pour lui. Il était même sûr d'être capable de l'obliger lui-même à faire une transmission d'énergie en la faisant mourir de plaisir. Comment n'avait-il pas put se rendre compte plus tôt de tous ce qu'elle cachait ? Rien qu'avec ce baiser endiablé qu'ils avaient échangé dans un entrepôt, encercler d'agent du Shield, aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ça façon de réagir, diffusant l'énergie noire par les parties de leurs corps se touchant, pour les perdre doucement dans une union tournée uniquement sur le plaisir de l'autre, était pourtant plus qu'équivoque.

Se rasseyant doucement le lit, il se passa une main sur le visage en ricanant.

«_Niveau stupidité je ne vaut vraiment pas mieux qu'elle._»

.

.

.

Enfermée dans la salle de bain, Kathe se tenait prostrée dans un recoin de la pièce. Elle resta un long moment sans bouger, laissant simplement des larmes silencieuses de dépit glisser le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les arrêter. La Relique fermement enrouler autour de ses doigts, elle ne cessait d'en palper la chaîne en argent, se laissant totalement envahir par le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle faisait doucement couler en elle. Elle ne l'avait attrapé que par miracle, ne se souvenant même pas d'avoir posé la main sur elle alors qu'elle s'était retrouvé jetée sur le lit, là où un peu plus tôt le Dieu avait également jeté la Relique. Aussitôt, elle avait été noyer par le battement puissant de l'énergie noire qui semblait n'avoir attendu que ce moment pour agir. Kathe n'avait encore une fois rien à voir avec l'attaque magique puissante qui avait fait reculer son «agresseur» et c'est uniquement parce que la petite voix l'avait supplier de s'enfuir qu'elle avait eu la force de bouger, se jetant dans la salle de bain avant de refermer la porte de toutes ses forces, ses doigts tremblant fermant vivement le verrous - même si c'était plus qu'inutile-.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes elle comprit qu'il ne viendrai plus l'embêter mais elle ne se décrispa pas pour autant. Avec le pouvoir de la Relique, elle n'avait absolument pas froid mais cela n'empêcha pas sa peau de frissonner d'être pressée contre le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain.

« _Attrape la serviette._» Lui dit la petite voix dans sa tête, semblant venir d'encore plus loin que les dernière fois, étouffée par cette sensation glacé qui ne cessait de se diffuser de sa blessure à la cuisse. Mais Kathe s'exécuta, son esprit préférant rester vide plutôt que de commencer à perdre son équilibre mentale en réfléchissant à comment elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation pareille.

Elle s'enroula dans la grande serviette, ses yeux rencontrant sans le vouloir les plaies rougies sur sa cuisse. Elle ravala difficilement un sanglot, se ventre se tordant douloureusement sous la vision de cette marque qui semblait lui hurler à quel point elle était indigne. «**Une catins.**» Finit-elle intérieurement, à la place du Dieu qui n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase, attaqué par la Relique, pour le faire taire et lui permettre de s'échapper.

«_Ne pleur pas._» Commença doucement la petite voix, forçant de toutes ses forces la sensation froide pour lui envoyer des ondes de bien-être partout dans le corps, l'empêchant ainsi de s'effondrer sous le chagrin et l'humiliation. Kathe renifla et elle se sentit légèrement rassurée de ne pas être seule - ne s'inquiétant plus de savoir si elle devenait folle, parce que convaincue de l'être complètement-.

Mais elle pâlit légèrement sous un nouveau murmure de la petit voix dans sa tête, qui se faisait soudainement plus menaçante et qui semblant réagir avec colère à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, il le regrettera très bientôt..._» Lui soufflait-elle dangereusement.

Fin chapitre 23

Rendez-vous le 19 du mois prochain. Et / on ne sait jamais / ne paniquez pas si il y a un tout petit peu -promis !- de retard. J'ai des examens importants pour le mois de mars et je doute qu'écrire un extrait du prochain chapitre, sur ma copie, me donne une bonne note. Alors, à moi la révision...Youhoouuuu -_-

Donc moins de temps pour la fic, désolé ;p


	24. Chapter 24

J'ai mis à jour mon profil ... pour ceux que ça intéresse ; p

Merci à Ysa 666 pour sa longue review qui m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir sur le personnage de Kathe, j'en avais besoin :) 

J'espère que vous allez continuer d'aimer la fic. Parce que, franchement, après le succès du chapitre 23 il va falloir que j'assure grave _ !

Peace.

**Chapitre 24**

Au matin, Kathe avait la rage. Plus elle repensait à tout ce qui l'avait amenée à se retrouver retranchée dans cette foutue salle de bain et plus elle rageait.

Au bout de plusieurs heures à méditer sur sa situation, le chagrin s'était fait happé par une colère, si brûlante, qu'elle passait facilement au dessus de l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir, pour finalement ne garder qu'une seule pensée, une seule certitude, la seule chose qui valait vraiment la peine d'être dite : Loki n'était rien de moins qu'un monstre.

Le regard fixé sur la marque, qu'il lui avait apposé sur la cuisse droite, elle n'avait cessée de repasser en boucles ses souvenirs des derniers mois. La colère était montée crescendo à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience que cette scarification serait à jamais l'abject remerciement de Loki pour son aide précieuse. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, voilà l'unique chose qu'elle récupérerait en échange : une honte éternel, à jamais marquée dans sa chaire par la souffrance, victime encore une fois du sadisme d'un homme. Des malheurs, elle en avait connu plus d'un, mais avec Loki son malheur et sa malchance ressemblaient plus à une malédiction implacable. Une de celle dont on ne se débarrasse jamais et qui, fatalement, vous brise de l'intérieure. Se voir enfin au bout du chemin, à quelques heures de la fin, découvrant l'affreuse réalité en restant atterrée de n'avoir rien deviner avant, était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'elle n'ait jamais connu et elle enrageait d'en être arrivé là.

Tout, absolument tout, lui avait laissé entrevoir ce qu'il se passerait si elle s'approchait trop près de ce Dieu du chaos. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas été prévenue. Mais elle avait préférée fermer les yeux, éblouit par son affolant sourire et ses manies faussement respectueuses. Elle se détestait d'avoir été, une nouvelle fois, aussi faible par amour. Mais elle détestait bien plus Loki de l'avoir laissé espérer quelque chose de sa part. Si elle était tombé stupidement amoureuse de lui, s'était principalement de sa faute à lui. Elle en était plus que convaincue.

Loki l'avait fait exprès, il n'avait attendu que ce moment pour frapper vite et fort, contre elle. Il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, ne l'avait jamais réellement respecté et encore moins apprécié, pourtant il avait tout fait pour qu'elle craque devant son charme diabolique. Usant de ses sourires en coin beaucoup trop souvent pour être totalement franc. Mais, pourtant, elle s'était laissée berner par sa gentillesse et avait bêtement cru avoir une quelconque importance à ses yeux. Elle avait fait de terribles sacrifices, pour lui, se mettant à dos sa propre humanité et la sécurité de sa planète pour ses beaux yeux bleus, espérant toujours plus de leur étrange relation. Elle pensait avoir acquis sa sympathie, devenant plus que sa simple conductrice pour finalement devenir sa seule alliée.

Seulement il n'en était rien, elle venait de l'apprendre de la plus humiliante des façons. Loki l'avait décidé ainsi : elle n'avait pas sa place à ses côtés en tant que compagne ou alliée. Elle n'était qu'une humaine, un objet pour lui, demandant une protection rapprochée uniquement parce qu'elle lui était, pour le moment, très était utile. Kathe se sentait trahis d'avoir été manipulée de la sorte. Ce qu'il lui reprochait -son amour pour lui- n'était que le fruit de ce qu'il avait préparé pour elle depuis le début : sa soumission absolue. Dans toute cette histoire, Loki l'avait faite victime et coupable, et elle trouvait cela horriblement injuste. Elle était la plus faible des deux, la plus naïve aussi, mais il lui rejetait, sans mal, le tord de sa propre hypocrisie, feignant de paraître surpris devant ses sentiments amoureux alors qu'il en était l'instigateur. Loki n'était rien d'autre qu'un imposteur, cachant son essence malfaisante pour attaquer par surprise, comme le plus fourbe des serpents. Et l'amour, que Kathe pensait ressentir pour lui, n'était qu'une imposture de plus pour le Roi de menteur. Il devait certainement ricaner de cette grandiose manipulation, qui avait durée des mois, et de son affreuse finalité pour la jeune femme, qui voyait son coeur brisé par cet amour artificiel, qu'il avait fait naître en elle juste pour le plaisir de la dominer totalement. Elle en était humiliée comme jamais mais également furieusement énervée, à tel point qu'elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : la vengeance.

Elle ne comptait pas s'abaisser au niveau sournois de Loki, mais elle savait d'avance qu'il ne resterait pas impunis pour ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, et ça la remplissait malgré-elle d'une certaine allégresse.

« _Il le regrettera bientôt..._»

Voilà ce que lui avait soufflée la Relique avant de s'acharner à passer au dessus de la sensation glacé que diffusait sa marque, afin de soigner les plaies, plus ou moins profondes, qui la composait. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi énervée et humiliée, Kathe aurait presque pu la trouver belle. Avec ses arabesques celtiques, la marque se dessinait finement, sur sa peau halée, dans des courbes délicates qui s'entrelaçaient à l'infinie pour former un serpent, entouré de runes que la jeune femme devinait magiques.

Après avoir retiré toutes traces de sang, avec un gant humide, Kathe en avait suivit tous les contours, du bout des doigts, notant à quel point sa peau était douce là où elle arborait maintenant de profondes cicatrices. Elle avait attentivement observer sa peau se refermer lentement, la cicatrisation suivant son processus habituel mais d'une façon plus accélérer. Seulement, la Relique ne réussissait pas à effacer la cicatrice de cette scarification, sa peau guérie restant immanquablement plus blanche que le reste de son corps. Et, peu à peu, la jeune femme avait commencée à comprendre que la marque ne disparaîtrait jamais. L'empreinte de Loki était sur elle, se dessinant implacablement dans sa chaire pour qu'elle ne puisse s'en échapper. Elle ne cessait de passer ses doigts dessus, son cœur frappait violemment dans sa poitrine d'être ainsi marquée comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Elle le détestait vraiment pour ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Pour la marque - faite au couteau-, pour ses fausses paroles de réconfort, pour les choses perverses qu'il lui avait faites. Pour la honte d'avoir participé, et pour celle, plus lourde encore, d'y avoir pris du plaisir. Elle le détestait pour tout ça.

Kathe savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur la Relique pour punir cet affront. « _Il le regrettera bientôt..._», elle ne cessait de se le répéter encore et encore pour en imprégner sa colère d'une douce impatience. D'une façon ou d'une d'une autre, la jeune femme savait d'avance que Loki se verrait puni pour son sadisme. Ça ne l'intéressait même pas de savoir comment elle serait vengée. Ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle le soit. Et elle n'avait aucun doute qu'en à la parole de la Relique. L'objet magique semblait savoir à l'avance ce qui allait se passer et Kathe n'avait aucun mal à lui faire confiance. Ce pendentif ne l'avait jamais humilié de la pire des façons, et, même s'il était lourd à porter, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour la protéger et être de son côté.

L'amour et les larmes, étaient bien loin maintenant. La leçon était passée, douloureusement. On ne l'y reprendrait plus, Kathe se le jurait intérieurement. Pour ce qui était de la quête de l'énergie noire, elle était obligée de continuer à suivre le Dieu où qu'il aille - c'était encore plus vrai maintenant qu'elle portait sa marque. Elle ne voyait pas, non plus, comment échapper aux transmissions d'énergie, frissonnant d'avance de dégoût de devoir à nouveau entrer en contacte physique avec lui. Mais, même si elle devait continuer à l'aider à devenir plus fort magiquement grâce à la Relique, elle pouvait également tout faire pour ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Premièrement, elle n'allait certainement pas lui rapporter les menaces de la Relique à son sujet, et encore moins lui dire qu'elle lui parlait directement par la pensée. Deuxièmement, elle comptait bien s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible dés qu'elle en aurait la possibilité. Elle ignorait comment la marque était censée fonctionner mais il fallait qu'elle tente tout de même sa chance, espérant secrètement mettre une assez bonne distance entre eux pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie contre elle. Elle allait, elle aussi, jouer la comédie, pour, à la première occasion, filer en douce et échapper une bonne fois pour toute aux griffes de ce monstre.

Elle préférait se faire carboniser vivante par un démons que de rester avec lui une journée de plus.

Kathe pouvait voir la lumière, du jour qui se levait doucement, filtrer doucement par le petit écart entre la porte et son montant en bois. Et elle se jura, de toute son âme, que cette journée serait la dernière en compagnie de Loki. Après ça, tout serait enfin fini. Elle n'allait avoir aucun mal à l'accuser de tous les tords, quand le Shield l'attraperait. Rageant tellement contre lui, qu'elle avait bien du mal à garder son sang-froid. Ses pensées partaient dans tout les sens, préparant déjà mentalement toutes les terribles accusations qu'elle avait besoin de cracher. Il lui avait fait trop mal pour qu'elle reste de glace, ou même simplement anéantis par le chagrin. Kathe voulait se venger, sa fierté explosant en elle de voir tous ce qu'elle avait endurée, toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait surmontée, en restant toujours vivante et devenant chaque jour plus forte. Elle était capable de toutes ces choses. Elle était forte maintenant et elle n'avait sûrement pas à s'écraser lâchement devant de lui.

Il était aberrant qu'elle ait cru, tout ce temps, que Loki puisse être l'origine de toute cette force qu'elle s'était découverte à son contacte. Sans lui elle n'aurait, certes, pas eut l'occasion de se découvrir de la sorte. Seulement elle était seule à avoir réussi l'exploit de se dépasser et de triompher du malheur. Loki avait ses batailles, avec ses victoires et ses défaites, et elle avait les siennes. Ils n'avaient en communs que ces longs moments de silence sur la route, et, à aucun moment, ils ne s'étaient battus pour la même chose. Il l'avait bien eut, la laissant lui faire croire, par ses belles paroles, qu'il était pour un temps -seulement- le centre de sa vie. Gravitant autour de lui, elle avait été subjuguée par sa grandeur et sa splendeur, mais maintenant qu'elle était enfin revenue sur Terre, oubliant ses rêves d'amour de petite fille stupide et naïve, elle comprenait enfin qu'elle devait redevenir son propre soleil. Elle devait se suffire à elle-même, éloignant aussi loin que possible ceux qui pourraient faire de l'ombre à son intégrité en lui faisant oublier qu'elle devait avant tout vivre pour elle et non plus mourir pour les autres. Elle ne voulait plus de sacrifice, plus de suicide, plus de faux-semblants, d'amours rêveurs ou de fantasmes chimériques. Elle voulait être plus forte que tout cela et ça commençait par écraser ses sentiments, et ses désirs, pour Loki par une haine et un dégoût totale.

Elle le détestait vraiment.

Devinant qu'il serait bientôt l'heure, pour elle et Loki, de se rendre jusqu'au portail de téléportation, Kathe se força à calmer les vagues ardentes de la colères, qui lui brûlaient la tête et le corps, pour se préparer mentalement à sortir de la salle de bain.

Il était plus qu'évident, pour elle, de tout faire pour sortir la tête haute. «_ Pas question d'offrir à sa cruauté perverse le plaisir de me voir me tortiller de gêne après ce qu'il c'est passé !_ » Ragea-t-elle en partant fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac de voyage pour en sortir un paire de chaussettes, qu'elle enfila tout aussi frénétiquement. Elle changea également de t-shirt, se trouvant un débardeur à mettre à la place avec de nouveau sous-vêtments. Elle mit son dernier pull propre, légèrement plus léger que son autre gros pull à capuche, qui était complètement taché de sang et couvert de poussière. Kathe s'agaça de le trouver trop moulant à son goût, les quelques fines rayures bleus marines, qui le parsemaient à l'horizontale sur fond noir, ne servant qu'à rendre un peu plus visible les contours de sa poitrine. Et, comme si le destin s'acharnait sur elle, la jeune femme cru s'étrangler de rage en constatant avec dépit que son tout dernier jean se trouvait encore dans la chambre, certainement là où Loki l'avait jeté après le lui avoir enlevé par la force. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre sur les jambes - son autre pantalon étant tout aussi taché de sang que son pull à capuche-, et il allait falloir qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain en petite culotte. «_ Manquait plus que ça!_» Pesta-t-elle furieusement, serrant des poings en se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas frapper quelque chose pour se calmer un peu. Elle frissonna malgré-elle en entendant la petite voix de la Relique monter une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Kathe pouvait presque sentir l'énergie noire pulser plus fermement en son âme pour se faire entendre par dessus la sensation glacée de la marque qui diminuait fortement le liens que la Relique s'acharnait à garder entre elles.

« _Il faut que tu sorte, sinon c'est lui qui viendra te chercher. Le jour se lève, plus vite tu bougera et plus vite tu pourras te débarrasser de lui._»

Kathe ne s'inquiétait plus du tout d'entendre la Relique lui parler. Pendant de longue minutes elle lui avait souffler des mots de réconfort, lui apportant l'apaisement et le bien-être pour finalement laisser la jeune femme dépasser elle-même son chagrin pour maudire toujours plus l'homme qui l'avait poussé à s'oublier de la sorte et à gémir honteusement contre lui alors qu'il prenait un plaisir pervers à la voir ramper devant lui. Jonathan était mort - de la plus horrible des façons- et elle enterrait avec lui toutes ses craintes et ses faiblesses pour ne laisser vivre que sa rage et sa fierté. Elle avait fait des erreurs mais elle se jurait de continuer son existence avec honneur, quoi qu'il arrive, et de tout faire pour se faire pardonner ses crimes. Ça commençait par détester Loki, du plus profond de son être. Abandonnant toutes tentatives de lui venir en aide pour le sauver du chaos qu'il se créait lui-même en refusant de voir au-delà de sa propre personne. Elle refusait catégoriquement de continuer à soutenir l'égoïsme d'un être aussi abject que lui et elle n'allait certainement pas rester là, à trembler de peur, alors qu'elle retrouvait tout juste ses esprits. Elle avait commis une énorme bourde avec Loki, mais elle pouvait encore rattraper les choses et tenter de passer du ''bon côté''.

La jeune femme savait que l'énergie noire, se mouvant sans discontinuer dans son âme, captait la moindre de ses pensées ou émotions et elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui ''parler'' pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était parfaitement d'accord avec elle. Plus vite elle sortirait de cette salle de bain et plus vite elle serait débarrassée du Dieu.

Kathe se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage, pour faire définitivement partir toutes traces de larmes et se donner un peu plus de volonté, avant d'attraper son sac de voyage, passant sa lanière sur son épaule pour se saisir de ses baskets d'une main et pouvoir ouvrir la porte de l'autre. Sans vraiment faire attention où elle mettait les pieds, entre les taches de sang et les morceaux de carrelage, son pied butta mollement sur la barre métallique, du présentoir à serviette, que Loki avait un peu plus tôt arraché du mur. Le cerveau de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour et elle se baissa pour ramasser la barre et la ranger dans son sac. Elle la cacha sous quelques vêtements, ravi de voir que, une fois fermé, le sac ne laissait rien entrevoir de la présence de l'objet. Si jamais Loki, ou qui que ce soit, tentait encore de s'en prendre à elle, Kathe se jurait de le lui faire regretter amèrement, refoulant au maximum le souvenir des mots du Dieu : «**Avec cette marque tu ne pourras plus faire de bêtise. Si tu n'es pas contente, dis toi, qu'au moins, il n'y plus aucun risque pour qu'un individus, quel qu'il soit, te touche avec des intentions peu honorable**.» Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se défendre ! Et elle voyait mal comment cette maudite marque, en forme de serpent, pourrait la protéger. Elle n'était là que pour la faire souffrir. Et puis, au fond, c'était surtout Loki que la jeune femme rêvait de frapper avec cette barre métallique, ses tripes se tordant d'une gêne toute particulière de l'avoir eu entre ses lèvres, d'avoir gémit et pris du plaisir comme jamais à le caresser de la plus intime des façons, agenouillée entre ses cuisses, envahit de sa présence et de son parfum. Elle ne pouvait nier que ça avait été divinement bon mais elle le détestait encore plus pour ça et pour cette honte qu'elle ressentait maintenant à s'être laissée aller à un tel comportement. Elle n'était pas une catin ! Il lui avait, certes, fallut plusieurs heures pour en être totalement convaincue, prenant doucement conscience de l'écœurante manipulation du Dieu sur elle et de la souffrance qu'elle retirait à vouloir bêtement l'aider. Mais, finalement, Kathe avait comprit qu'elle valait mieux que lui et qu'elle n'était certainement pas toutes ces choses horribles qu'il disait d'elle. Il tentait de la tirer vers les profondeurs de la bassesses et de la dégradations, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement ! Et plus jamais elle ne gémirait de plaisir contre lui !

Fière de ne pas s'être laissée anéantir par le rejet totale de Loki et l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait vivre, Kathe était plus que prête à l'affronter, sa rage bouillant d'impatience d'enfin trouver quelque chose de concret à se mettre sous la dent.

«_Il le regrettera... il regrettera ce qu'il ma fait..._» Se répéta une dernière fois la jeune femme, dans une prière mentale pour qu'il y ait un peu de justice dans cet univers. Puis, doucement, elle s'avança vers le montant en bois et ouvrit, très lentement, la porte de la salle de bain. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de tiquer sur cette situation qui lui rappelait fortement ce qu'il s'était passé la vieille. À ce moment, quand elle était sortit de cette foutue pièce, elle ne s'était absolument pas doutée de l'horreur qui l'attendait alors. Et, inconsciemment, la jeune femme tâta la barre métallique rangée dans son sac, prête à tout faire pour se défendre si Loki tentait encore de l'approcher de trop près.

Quand l'entrebâillement de la porte fut assez large, Kathe y passa doucement sa tête pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide au décor de la chambre en repérant instantanément le Dieu allongé sur l'un des deux lits, la pièce s'éclairant délicatement des premiers rayonnement de l'aube qui s'infiltrait entre les rideaux tirés des fenêtres. Elle fixa Loki pendant une bonne minute, s'attendant à le voir bouger à tout moment. Mais il resta totalement immobile. Les yeux fermés, il avait replier ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se calé sur ses mains jointes. Les jambes croisées, il n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer ses bottes, pourtant tout laissait croire qu'il dormait. Sa respiration, calme et rythmée, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, tout comme lui, quand la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir un plus la porte de la salle de bain et s'avancer lentement dans la pièce. Elle se faisait aussi silencieuse que possible et elle sentait parfaitement le pouvoir de la Relique l'aider en rendant son corps plus légers que la normale. Aucun bruit n'avait trahis son entré dans la chambre mais elle ne lâcha pas vraiment Loki du regard tandis qu'elle s'avançait encore un peu, cherchant son jean du coin de l'œil. Elle le repéra sur la commode, proprement plié, à côté de ses sacs en papier cartonné qui contenait l'eau et les quelques gâteaux qu'elle s'était acheté la veille à l'office du motel. Ce qui restait de son autre soutient-gorge, qu'elle avait porter la veille, était également proprement posé sur la commode.

Elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer que Loki n'avait pas laissé ses vêtements au sol, comme de vieux bouts de chiffon, et fila aussitôt près du mobilier en bois pour les récupérer. Reposant son sac de voyage et ses baskets au sol, elle enfila son jean en deux secondes chronos avant de fourrer ce qui restait de son sous-vêtement dans son sac, un œil constamment fixer sur Loki et ses yeux fermés, prête à réagir au moindre signe suspect. Elle ne croyait pas une seconde à son air endormit. Pour quelqu'un qui ne dormait que quelques heures tous les trois mois, il était improbable qu'il ait choisi pile ce moment pour faire une petite sieste. Elle trouvait plus que louche de le découvrir ainsi tranquillement allongé, semblant paisible et totalement insouciant de la présence d'une personne qui ne pouvait que le haïr après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et, encore une fois, elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas se faire la remarque d'un quelconque comportement compatissant de sa part. Il ne faisait pas semblant de dormir, fermant les yeux, pour lui permettre de sortir en petite culotte et sans trop de honte de la salle de bain. «_ Ce monstre n'est même pas censé savoir que c'est mon dernier jean !» _Ragea-t-elle tout de même intérieurement, pour faire définitivement partir cette pensée stupide, tout en enfilant frénétiquement ses baskets_. «Pas étonnant que je sois tombé dans le panneau, il faut dire qu'il est plutôt fort pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il n'a que des bonnes intentions. Mais je ne me laisserais plus avoir ! Fait donc semblant de dormir, crétin, parce que ton petit manège ne marche plus ! Tu vas voir, j'ai bien appris la leçon !_»

C'était étrange pour Kathe d'avoir autant de colère, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment mais il faut dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans de tels retranchements. Avec Jonathan, c'était les coups et la douleur physique; à l'époque - sans la Relique- qu'aurait-elle pût faire contre lui ? Si elle avait ne serait-ce que tenter de porter plainte contre lui, il se serait passé exactement la même chose que la vieille dans le désert, avec Loki en moins pour la défendre à la dernière minute. Mais, avec le Dieu, la souffrance venait du cœur et de la conscience et c'était plus douloureux encore que de se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure. Elle n'avait même plus peur de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait lui faire aucun vrai "mal" tant qu'elle porterait la Relique. Elle était simplement en colère et sa profonde humiliation avait, au moins, eut l'avantage de lui faire comprendre son erreur terrible de croire qu'il puisse y avoir du bon chez cet homme, ce Dieu, cette chose, cruelle et sans cœur, venu d'un autre monde. Pour la première fois elle avait pu voir à travers le masque, et elle y avait vu tout le plaisir qu'il retirait à soumettre ceux qui l'entourait. Sa fourberie, sa perversion, sa violence et sa magie l'avaient submergées de longues minutes durant lesquelles elle s'était perdue dans un plaisir forcée. Elle avait abdiquée, fatalement abattue par la brutalité du désir charnel que ses mains expertes avaient fait naître en elle, en quelque secondes à peine. Loki savait y faire, et ses caresses était toutes aussi tendres que malhonnêtes. Il avait adorer lui faire ça, elle ne pouvait en douter, et il avait adoré la voir perdre toute notion de bien et de mal alors qu'il allait et venait entre ses lèvres.

La seule petite crainte de Kathe était qu'il chercher à recommencer, prétextant sûrement une transmission d'énergie pour l'approcher encore un peu et, pourquoi pas, profiter encore d'elle - par la force de sa magie- avant de partir de la Terre. Maintenant que les barrières faussement respectueuses et polies étaient enfin tombées, elle allait continuer de voir son vrai visage et subir son sadisme jusqu'à son départ. Elle le devinait d'instinct, ayant parfaitement conscience de l'immense plaisir qu'il retirait à user de sa supériorité sur elle, en lui faisait subir les choses les plus dégradantes qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Seulement Loki ne pourrait plus la prendre par surprise. Elle était plus que prévenue maintenant, et elle n'avait plus la moindre illusion qu'en aux sentiments, détestables et dangereux, qu'avait cet homme pour sa pauvre personne. La prochaine attaque, si elle avait lieu, ne serait pas une surprise et elle était prête à réagir tout aussi violemment que lui. Elle ne se laisserait plus faire, plus jamais.

La Relique continuait de lui envoyer des ondes rassurantes, et Kathe se permit de lâcher totalement Loki du regard pour se concentrer sur la recherche d'une boîte de gâteaux au chocolat et d'un jus de fruit. Machinalement elle se passa une main là où était apposé la marque du Dieu, sous son jean, avant de tendre le bras vers l'un des sacs en papier cartonné, posés sur la commode. Elle avait remarquée qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le faire, plus ou moins consciemment. Caressant malgré-elle cette marque qu'elle arborait à présent et étant tout de même sidérée qu'il en soit arrivé jusque là.

Tout aurait été plus simple s'il n'avait fait que la mépriser. Mais ça aurait alors été beaucoup moins plaisant pour son sadisme. Il avait préféré la reléguer au rand d'objet, et, maintenant, elle lui appartenait complètement, comme une petite chose futile entre les mains d'un enfant capricieux. Kathe ne donnait pas chère de sa peau, s'inquiétant tout de même de savoir ce qu'il pourrait inventer d'autre pour la briser en milles morceaux. Ça aurait été très facile de se laisser envahir par la terreur, s'angoissant à mort dans l'affolante attente d'une prochaine torture certainement tout aussi délicieusement abject que la précédente. Mais la jeune femme avait la Relique et ses douces vagues de réconfort, forçant durement sur la marque du Dieu pour que leur lien psychique soit plus brûlant que la froideur de celui qui la liait à jamais à Loki. Elle n'avait pas peur, parce qu'elle n'était pas seule et que, de tout façon, au point où elle en était il valait mieux finir en beauté plutôt que de s'écraser comme un insecte misérable devant son affreux compagnon de route. Il aurait trop adoré ça.

Elle était tellement prise de colère pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé, n'arrivant pas à croire à sa propre malchance, qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à rester silencieuse, oubliant juste une seconde qu'elle tournait le dos à la personne qu'elle s'acharnait à maudire mentalement, alors qu'elle attrapait un mini pack de jus de fruit. Retirant l'emballage autour de la paille, elle la piqua ensuite dans l'ouverture du pack avant de boire plusieurs longues rasades en soupirant presque d'avoir enfin quelque chose de sucré à se mettre sous la dent. Elle n'avait ni vraiment faim, ni vraiment soif, mais elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose de plus ou moins normal, histoire de donner un petit goût de réalité paisible à cette nuit cauchemardesque et totalement indécente. Et ça lui permettait également d'enlever définitivement le goût du Dieu sur sa langue. Elle avait eu beau se laver les dents deux fois de suite, elle avait gardée son parfum entre ses lèvres, sa mémoire refusant d'oublier son goût qui c'était insinué partout sur sa langue. Et, encore une fois, ses tripes se tordaient de gêne au souvenir du gémissement lascif qu'elle avait lâchée lorsqu'il avait enfoncé ses doigts entre ses lèvres ouvertes pour aller palper sa propre semence, la tenant fermement par le menton pour lui garder la tête rejetée en arrière. La minute d'après, elle avait apprit le vrai sens du mot : humiliation.

Furieuse d'elle même mais, surtout de Loki, Kathe fit volt de face en se demandant -très sérieusement- s'il lui était possible de profiter qu'il fasse semblant de dormir pour l'étouffer par surprise avec l'oreiller qui se trouvait sur le lit d'à côté. Elle sursauta, manquant à moitié de s'étouffer elle-même avec son jus de fuit, quand elle rencontra les yeux bleus de Loki, fixés sur elle. Il était assis au bord du lit, ayant bougé tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle au point qu'elle n'avait rien calculée du tout, et il la regardait fixement, les mains jointes entre ses jambes légèrement écartées. Sans le vouloir, par simple réflexe totalement incontrôlable, Kathe jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son entre-jambe, son cœur ratant un battement de savoir que ses lèvres s'était retrouvée pile à cet endroit, il y à quelques heures à peine.

Loki remarqua aussitôt ce légers mouvement de ses pupilles, malgré la légèrement distance entre eux et la faible lueur du jour derrière les rideaux fermés. Et il ne réussit pas à retenir un sourire en coin se dessiner lentement sur ses lèvres fines alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Il était très étonné de constater qu'elle était sortie d'elle-même de la salle de bain, s'attendant à devoir la déloger de cette pièce par la force. Mais, pendant deux secondes, il oublia tout en la voyant rougir fortement après avoir laissée ses yeux trahir sa pensée. Ça lui plaisait de savoir qu'elle repensait à lui, et à son entre-jambe plus particulièrement. Parce que, lui, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle, et aux courbes gracieuses de son corps, durant toute la nuit. Et, bien évidemment, c'était son entre-jambe qui était très intéressée par Kathe, imaginant sa chaire tendre, qu'il avait palpé durement avec sa main, tout autour de son membre. Il avait presque faillit retourner la chercher pour satisfaire son envie de la violer une bonne fois pour toute, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'inquiétait du pouvoir de la Relique qu'elle avait, par deux fois, utilisé contre lui. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre des risques inutiles et, ayant encore affreusement besoin d'un humain coopératif à ses côtés, il s'était résolu à la laisser tranquille. Il avait toujours été légèrement excité de réussir à pendre un femme qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui, sa fierté se gonflant de réussir à manipuler qui il voulait pour avoir tous ce qu'il désirait, mais Kathe ne cessait de l'étonner et il eut bien du mal à ne pas fondre sur elle pour la prendre violemment contre la commode. Elle réagissait à lui, à son corps, comme à une pulsion incontrôlable et il se sentait envahit d'un lourd sentiment de vanité de réussir à la faire rougir toujours plus facilement alors qu'il ne faisait que la regarder se perdre elle-même dans ce qu'elle imaginait en le regardant de la sorte.

**- Bien dormi ?** Lui demanda-t-il alors doucement, d'un air complètement détaché, son sourire en coin s'élargissant de plus en plus alors qu'il la voyait tenter de reculer d'un pas en arrière avant de se retrouver bloquée par la commode.

Kathe resta stoïque, ses lèvres restant totalement closes face à la question du Dieu. Sa main se crispa très légèrement sur le pack de jus de fruit, mais ce fut la seule chose qui laissa deviner sa tension à être de nouveau prise entre ses deux yeux bleus, bouillant de rage de ne pas réussir à rester totalement indifférente à son regard glacé qui la fixait comme si elle était l'unique chose intéressante sur cette planète. « _Il va sûrement te sortir le grand jeu, ma fille. Te laisse pas faire et envois-le se faire foutre !_» S'énerva-t-elle peu à peu, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle en était, pour l'instant, complètement incapable.

Son cœur rata un battement et elle blanchit de la tête aux pieds en comprenant que Loki l'avait, lui, totalement oublié.

**- Quoi ?** **Ne me dit pas que tu vas rester silencieuse jusqu'à ce que je soit partit. Et moi qui pensait recevoir quelque insultes bien placées...**, lança-t-il l'air de rien, son sourire en coin toujours bien en place tandis qu'il relevait un sourcil narquois.

Mais il n'ajouta rien de plus, son sourire s'effaçant lentement alors qu'il la voyait pâlir violemment. Kathe baissa une seconde la tête, cachant légèrement son visage derrière ses cheveux, alors qu'elle serrait les dents sous la colère brûlante qui lui montait soudainement au nez. «_Le salaud ! Il a carrément oublié !_» Jura-t-elle avant de relever son visage vers lui pour lui jeter un regard noir. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche, certainement étonné de se retournement rapide de situation et la seconde d'après il se levait souplement de lit pour esquiver le pack de jus de fruit qu'elle venait de lui balancer, dans l'espoir absurde de réussir à le toucher. Elle le rata de beaucoup, à son plus grand désarrois, ne remarquant pas le tique de surprise de Loki devant la force avec laquelle elle lui avait balancé son jus.

Kathe voulut ouvrir la bouche pour l'insulter, rageant comme jamais devant la pire des humiliation qu'il pouvait lui faire. Elle voyait bien qu'il s'amusait de la savoir torturée par ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit, lui souriant avec beaucoup trop d'amusement dans le regard alors qu'elle avait difficilement rattrapée son regard de le détailler des pieds à la tête, toujours un peu sidérée d'avoir fait «ça» avec lui. Elle voulait le remettre à sa place, lui crachant elle aussi tout son venin au visage. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de parler. Il le lui avait interdit par la magie, via sa marque, et elle ne pouvait que recevoir une vive douleur chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le faire.

Loki la vit se crisper, fermant violemment les yeux pendant une seconde en ravalant difficilement un gémissement. Il pouvait parfaitement deviner la douleur chez elle, sa voix partant dans les aiguës alors qu'elle ouvrait à nouveau la bouche. Il vit le regard haineux qu'elle lui jeta, entre deux mèches de cheveux, avant de se retourner légèrement pour se saisir d'une bouteille d'eau dans un des sacs cartonnés posé sur la commode - c'était le premier truc qui lui était tombé sous la main-. Elle la lui balança et, tout comme le mini pack de jus de fruit, elle le rata de beaucoup alors qu'il bougeait à toute vitesse pour esquiver l'attaque et se rapprocher d'elle. Kathe lâcha un cris de douleur à force d'essayer de l'insulter, mais elle avait beau y mettre toute sa volonté elle n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre mot. Elle porta la main à sa cuisse, plaquant sa paume sur la marque cachée par son jean, tout en se courbant en avant jusqu'à ce que ses genoux fléchissent sous son poids et sa souffrance. Elle tomba à genoux sur la moquette et, de rage et de dépit, elle frappa violemment ses deux poings au sol en poussant, cette fois, une râle de colère qui n'eut aucun mal à sortir de sa bouche.

Loki comprenait enfin. Il s'était stoppé à deux pas d'elle et il la regardait se calmer doucement, son corps légèrement recroquevillé se soulevant dans un rythme de plus en plus lent. Il fut heureux qu'elle ne le regarde pas en face à cet instant parce qu'il fit une moue franchement embêté avant de reprendre la parole, plus doucement et sans aucune moquerie, regrettant amèrement d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'aussi important. Il savait que la marque était un poids pour le sorcier, comme pour la personne marquée, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un simple oublis puisse mettre ainsi en souffrance la jeune femme. Il voulait juste se moquer un peu d'elle, sans deviner la vexation extrême dans laquelle elle se retrouvait en ne pouvant rien faire pour justifier un silence qu'il lui avait lui-même imposer un peu plus tôt. Mais il avait été tellement transporté par le plaisir, que ses lèvres rondes avaient fait naître en lui, qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il l'avait fait taire grâce la marque, l'empêchant de parler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en donne l'autorisation.

**- J'avais oublié...**, commença-t-il doucement, avant de se racler le fond de la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise, pour continuer,** ... Tu peux parler. Et... je ne t'en empêcherait plus, c'est trop risqué si jamais je venais une nouvelle fois à oublier ce genre de petit détail.**

**- « Ce genre de petit détail »...**, répéta Kathe, sa voix se faisant beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude tant la colère lui pressait la poitrine. Ses mots passaient à nouveau normalement entre ses lèvres et elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur à parler mais elle n'en restait pas moins comprimée de la tête au pieds par la rage.

Oubliant complètement qu'elle devait avant tout fuir moindre le moindre contact physique avec lui, la jeune femme sentit tout son être se soulever de haine et de dégoût pour le Dieu et, une fraction de seconde après, elle était debout en face de lui, sa main filant comme l'éclaire vers lui pour lui balancer une gifle monumentale.

Loki n'avait rien vu venir ! Elle avait été beaucoup trop rapide pour lui et il n'avait même pas eut le temps de tiquer sur sa vitesse impressionnante avant de se prendre le coup. Ce n'était pas spécialement puissant comme attaque -pas pour lui-, mais son visage se tourna tout de même brusquement sur le côté après que la petite main de Kathe ait douloureusement claquée sur sa joue. Plus que surpris, il resta une seconde complètement stoïque, les yeux ronds, avoir d'être soudainement obligé de se reculer de quelques pas tandis qu'elle se jetait presque contre lui pour le rouer de petits coups de poings sur le torse.

**- Ce genre de petits détails ?!** Hurla-t-elle tout à coup, le cognant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, sans grand résultat.

Elle n'arriva qu'à le faire reculer un peu, le prenant tellement par surprise qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir quelle réaction il devait avoir devant son violent coup de colère. La Relique l'avait aidée pour la gifle, se diffusant à la vitesse de la lumière, dans tous son corps, pour l'inonder de puissance juste une seconde. Cela avait été amplement suffisant pour Kathe, qui avait laissée sa rage bouger son corps à sa place pour aller frapper l'origine de tous ses malheurs. Elle était ravie t'avoir réussi à lui faire fermer son clapet, envahit d'allégresse d'avoir le soutient de la Relique pour ce genre de petite vengeance. Cette dernière avait sentie la violence de la colère de la jeune femme et l'énergie noire avait réagit tout aussi vivement en offrant à cet pulsion violente la force nécessaire pour qu'elle fasse mouche. Seulement, maintenant que c'était fait, la Relique atténuait son pouvoir dans les veines de son porteur, afin de ne lui laisser qu'une force plus ou moins puissante pour continuer de frapper Loki sans pour autant réussir à le surprendre une deuxième fois.

Kathe savait, sentait en son âme, que ce n'était sûrement pas par gentillesse envers lui. La Relique attendait le bon moment, celui où le Dieu regretterait réellement son comportement. Elle soutenait Kathe, mais elle restait au-dessus de la relation qu'ils entretenaient, pour se laisser porter par le destin en semblant constamment deviner ce qu'il pouvait, et devait, être fait. Elle était connectée aux voix de l'Univers, qu'elle n'essayait même pas de transmettre à l'humaine, sentant bien que cette dernière s'en fichait royalement, juste poussée par ses pulsions pour ou contre le Dieu. La Relique lui offrait juste de quoi satisfaire sa colère, tout en restant assez discrète pour n'éveiller aucun soupçons de la part de Loki.

**- Sale con !** Hurla encore Kathe, sans cesser de le rouer de petit coup de point. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se retenir, ayant trop rager pendant trop longtemps - enfermée dans la salle de bain- pour ravaler ses insultes et son dégoût. **Comment c'est possible d'être aussi monstrueux ?! Et comment c'est possible d'oublier ce genre de putain-de-petits-détails ! **Ajouta-t-elle en articulant bien chaque mot de cette dernière phrase, en rythme parfait avec les coups qu'elle lui donnait sur le torse.

Loki reculait avec autant de calme qu'il le pouvait, s'agaçant fortement de s'être fait gifler par la jeune femme comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant. La dernière personne qui l'avait frappé de la sorte était sa mère adoptive - Friga- il a de cela des siècles, et il était surpris par la légère vexation que cela faisait naître en lui. Mais, il ne pouvait le nier, il méritait un peu cette claque - rien qu'un peu-. Il se fichait pas mal d'humilier Kathe, ou d'utiliser la marque contre elle, mais il était tout de même mal à l'aise d'avoir oublié son ordre magique et il trouvait -presque- normale qu'elle réagisse de la sorte.

Kathe chercha une nouvelle fois à le gifler. Le Dieu esquiva le mouvement, refusant de se laisser avoir une deuxième fois, et chercha à lui attraper les bras pour la forcer à se calmer. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, le poussant de toute ses forces en arrière avec l'envie viscérale de lui faire du mal, physiquement parlant. La Relique lui permettait d'être plus forte qu'un simple humain mais Kathe sentait bien qu'elle resterait encore une fois impuissante face à Loki. L'énergie noire n'avait pas l'air de trouver nécessaire d'abattre le Dieu du chaos dans l'immédiat et la jeune femme ne pouvait que le secouer et l'obliger à reculer encore un peu plus sans espérer réussir à gagner contre lui. Pour l'instant il ne faisait pas grand chose pour se défendre, la regardant simplement avec étonnement et reculant tranquillement devant elle, sans être le moins du monde effrayé par ce coup de sang. Il se mettait même à ricaner doucement tandis qu'elle s'acharnait sur lui en devenait de plus en plus rouge et essoufflée par la colère. Il aimait ça, rassuré de la découvrir toujours égal à elle-même et plus énervée que chagrinée par son comportement de la veille. Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire de son chagrin, de ses larmes et sanglots, si elle était sortit anéantit de la salle de bain. Mais la colère il connaissait bien et il n'avait aucun mal à réagir face à celle de Kathe. S'amusant de plus en plus, son ricanement se transforma presque en rire alors qu'il l'entendait grogner violemment de rage tandis qu'elle virait ses mains pâles de ses épaules pour le pousser en arrière.

**- Arrêtez de vous marrer, putain ! **Lui cracha-t-elle en le poussant encore plus brusquement, le forçant à reculer à nouveau d'un pas. Sans attendre elle s'avança et recommença, plaquant ses petites mains sur son torse pour le pousser une nouvelle fois tout en continuant de lui crier dessus. **Il n'y qu'un monstre pour pouvoir trouver ce genre de chose marrante ! Vous me dégoûtez !**

Loki lâcha un rire clair, ses yeux se plissant d'amusement et son sourire s'élargissant sur son visage, et Kathe s'étrangla encore plus violemment de colère de sentir son estomac s'envoler à ce son qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'entendre.

Les mains du Dieu filèrent à toute vitesse sur elle, la saisissant par les épaules pour vivement la rapprocher à lui. Il devait user d'un peu plus de force que d'habitude pour la maîtriser mais ça restait facile, pour peu qu'il tende ses muscles au maximum, tout son corps se crispant durement alors qu'il la collait presque à lui, à peine soucieux des petits coups de poing qu'elle continuait à essayer de lui mettre.

**- C'est toi qui m'amuse Katherine**, ria Loki. **Si j'avais su que je découvrira une lionne à la place du petit animale misérable, je t'aurais poussé à bout beaucoup plus tôt. **

Elle se tortillait comme elle le pouvait mais la prise de Loki sur ses épaules était trop puissante pour qu'elle arrive à se dégager.

**- C'est ça, moquez vous de moi ! **L'invectiva-t-elle rageusement avant de tenter de lui mettre un coup de poing au visage, profitant du rapprochement qu'il lui imposait pour laisser exploser toute la colère et la violence dont elle était capable. **Vous n'avez que du venin à la bouche ! Vous ne savez faire que ça ! Mais ça ne marche plus avec moi ! C'est terminé, je n'ait plus peur de vous et je me moque de ce que vous pouvez bien pensée de moi ! Je ne vous écouterais plus et, même si je suis encore obligé de vous suivre, je compte bien vous lourder dés que je le pourrais !**

**- Alors tu as enfin compris la leçon, c'est bien**, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin, absolument pas inquiet d'entendre ces faibles menaces. **Tu comprend plus vite que je ne le pensait, pour une petite idiote. **

Ils étaient si proches, qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que respirer son haleine, qu'il lui soufflait au visage, et la tête lui tourna instantanément, son corps se souvenant, dans un sursaut, des sensations envoûtantes que sa mémoire associait maintenant au parfum du Dieu. Elle poussa un nouveau râle de rage et écrasa une nouvelle fois ses mains sur son torse pour le bousculer. Elle y mit tellement de force et de colère qu'elle réussi à le déstabiliser un instant. Les épaules de la jeune femme lui échappèrent une seconde mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver sa main, qui lui saisissait l'avant bras pour se rattraper à elle. Le poids du corps de Loki l'emporta en avant et elle poussa un petit cris de surprise en se sentant tomber en même temps que lui. Le Dieu profita de cette petite perte d'équilibre pour la tirer violemment à lui tout en se retournant vivement pour finalement se laisser tomber sur le lit qu'il savait juste derrière.

Kathe le comprit tout de suite et elle réagit au quart de tour. Elle se laissa emporter, le corps de Loki la clouant sur le matelas rien qu'un instant, avant de brutalement le repousser sur le côté pour le faire tomber du lit. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas deviner qu'il ne la lâcherait pas aussi facilement. Il était réellement surpris par sa soudaine force - n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il puisse se faire bousculer aussi facilement par une si petite chose- mais il n'en perdait pas pour autant ses réflexes. Se sentant soudainement repoussé, il avait réajusté sa prise sur elle pour l'attraper par la taille et l'entraîner une nouvelle fois avec lui. C'est lui qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, son dos heurtant la moquette alors que la jeune femme s'écrasait sur lui dans un nouveau petit cris de surpris. Voulant se redresser aussi rapidement que possible, elle ne fit absolument pas attention aux mouvements du corps sous le siens et replia aussitôt ses genoux autour de lui pour forcer sur ses jambes et s'éloigner vivement.

Loki se crispa de la tête aux pieds quand il sentit les cuisses de Kathe se presser contre lui, son entre-jambe poussant pile là où il le fallait pour le rendre fou. C'est machinalement qu'il replia ses jambes pour se redresser en position assise. Son grognement s'accrochant violemment dans le fond de sa gorge alors qu'il l'attrapait fermement par les fesses pour la garder collé à lui et l'empêcher de se relever. Ses doigts se plantant comme des griffes, dans sa chaire, Kathe poussa un couinement aiguë et se cambra instantanément conte lui, son bas ventre poussant brusquement sur le siens. À moitié avachi sur son torse, les jambes replié de chaque côté de son corps, la jeune femme était obligée de s'accrocher à sa tunique pour ne pas se coller encore un peu plus à lui.

Immobilisés dans cette position, ils se regardèrent sans ciller pendant deux secondes, avant de seulement recommencer à respirer, leurs souffle tremblant presque à l'unisson. Ils pouvaient parfaitement sentir leur bassin se presser l'un contre l'autre, Kathe n'arrivant pas à garder tout son poids sur ses genoux sous la prise ferme de Loki sur elle. Il laissait un sourire nerveux se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle le regardait de plus en méchamment, fronçant ses sourcils et plissant son petit nez dans une moue furieuse qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver délicieusement charmante. Il adorait la voir s'énerver, son petit visage rougissant comme jamais.

**- Lâchez-moi**, lui souffla-t-elle froidement, sa fureur bouillant si violemment en elle qu'elle ne tremblait même pas de sentir ses mains la palper fermement.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, se laissant aller à cette étrange chaleur qu'elle arrivait, à chaque fois, à insinuer dans tous son être. Il trouvait ça très amusant. Maintenant qu'il était sûre de l'avoir totalement débarrassé de tous sentiments amoureux, il pouvait se permettre quelque petit attouchement sans craindre de l'entendre encore lui déblatérer ses futilités sur l'amour. Après tout, il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'elle ait encore une quelconque espérance. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux, n'était pas alliés et ne restaient ensemble que parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il était content d'avoir réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait avant tout se protéger et arrêter de s'oublier pour les beaux yeux d'un homme, même les siens.

**- Je vous ait dit de me lâcher**, souffla-t-elle encore, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier et empirer un peu plus la situation.

Elle n'avait pas peur et elle ne craignait pas non plus de se perdre contre lui. Trop dégoûté de la veille, trop humiliée et décidément trop énervé par son petit sourire qui s'élargissait de plus en plus, pour oublier à qui elle avait réellement à faire.

Voyant bien qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas sous son charme pour le moment, à son plus grand amusement, Loki laissa ses pensées dériver vers une solution magique à ce petit problème. Il pouvait toujours utiliser la marque pour la forcer à se laisser faire, juste le temps pour lui de la brûler tout entière dans un désir charnel. Inconsciemment il fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur sa fesse pour aller caresser sa cuisse, celle là même qui portait sa marque. Il en était fière, ravit de l'avoir totalement sous son emprise, son nom apposé à jamais sur ce corps pour qu'il n'appartienne qu'à lui seul.

**- N'y pensez même pas**, cracha la jeune femme, ses doigts se crispant sur le cuire de sa tunique de sentir sa caresse. Ça la dégoûtait de voir qu'il continuait à lui faire le même numéro, s'attendant certainement à la voir réagir avec passion à son contact. « _Mais il me prend vraiment pour la dernière des connes !_» Ragea-t-elle intérieurement avant d'ajouter, avec toujours plus de hargne : **Et je me permet de vous rappeler qu'on à une certaine mission pour ce soir. Me dites pas que ça aussi vous l'avez oublié ?**

«_Touché._» Pensa-t-elle fièrement alors qu'il perdait son sourire en une fraction de seconde.

Il claqua fermement sa langue sur son palais avant de vivement la repousser en arrière pour se dégager d'elle. Elle sursauta, surprise, tout en se retrouvant sur le cul. Elle était ravie d'être enfin libre mais tout de même étonnée de sa rapidité de réaction et elle le regarda se relever souplement avec des yeux ronds.

**- Penser à quoi ?** Lâcha-t-il avec dédain, en la regardant de travers et en réajustant sa tunique sur ses épaules. **C'est toi qui me saute dessus.**

**- Bien voyons**, rétorqua-t-elle brutalement en se relevant vivement sur ses deux pieds. **Comme toujours, tout est de ma faute ! Mais ça serait p'têt pas arrivé si vous ne vous étiez pas encore moqué de moi ! **

Elle lâcha un «**pauvre con**», furieux, tout en se retournant pour aller récupérer son sac de voyage. Elle enfila la lanière sur son épaule, continuant de pester à voix haute sur Loki, avant d'attraper ses deux sac en papier cartonné.

**-Bon, si vous avez fini de me tourmenter, on pourrait peut être se mettre en route**, lui lança-t-elle méchamment en se tournant vers lui. **Si on arrive pas à temps pour récupérer l'énergie noire, vous allez encore trouver le moyen de me faire porter le chapeau.**

Cette remarque le fit relever un sourcil narquois, lâchant un ricanement mal contrôlé de savoir qu'elle avait absolument raison.

Devant son air farouche, qu'il trouvait de plus en plus adorable, Loki commença à comprendre qu'il fallait réellement qu'il se débarrasser de cette fille, qui lui faisait carrément oublier sa quête. Et, doucement, il se laissa à méditer sur le sort définitif qu'il lui réserverait avant de la téléporter. Si cette nuit il s'était surtout demandé si il allait la libérer de son emprise magique avant de partir - lui laissant la possibilité d'avoir des relations avec d'autres hommes-, ce matin il pensait surtout à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec elle. L'idée de la tuer n'était pas si mauvaise, il y trouverait au moins l'avantage de la sortir de sa tête à tout jamais. Elle le rendait fou, étant presque dangereuse pour lui tant il s'était oublier à son contacte, la laissant avoir une importance toute particulière pour lui. Même s'il était bien décidé à ne plus se soucier d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit débarrasser de l'obligation d'avoir un humain à ses côté, priant pour quitter cette maudite planète à tout jamais avant le prochain levé de soleil, le Dieu sentait bien qu'il avait un peu de mal à oublier le touché exquis de sa peau et l'écoute délicieusement enivrante de sa voix gémissant pour lui. Il avait adoré lui faire toutes ces choses, cette nuit, et il avait du mal à ne pas recommencer dans l'instant. Il n'y avait que l'importance de sa quête qui le poussait à ne pas l'attraper sur le champ pour se laisser à la désirer pour ce qu'elle était : une femme. Il était un homme, il trouvait normale de désirer plus d'elle.

Mais, encore une fois, elle le prenait de cours en lui rappelant qu'il avait - malheureusement- beaucoup plus essentiel à finir avant. Et il ne pouvait plus perdre de temps. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il foulait le sol de la planète Terre, et il en avait plus que marre. Il voulait, certes, la baiser brutalement - il en avait le droit, ce n'était qu'une humaine avec pour seule intérêt ses courbes féminines- mais il voulait encore plus partir d'ici, se débarrasser d'elle et espérer enfin avoir un peu de calme, retrouvant cette solitude qui lui manquait de plus en plus.

Ne voulant plus penser à la jeune femme, de quelque façon que ce soit, il fit un large mouvement de la main, pour reprendre des vêtements plus ''humain'', tout en commença à s'avancer vers la porte de la chambre. Il n'avait pas de mal à calmer ses ardeurs, ayant tiqué trop violemment au rappel narquois de la jeune femme pour la mission de ce soir.

La transformation magique de ses vêtements se termina juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. L'ouvrant largement, il posa une main sur sa hanche et tendit l'autre vers l'extérieur pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme de passer devant. Elle s'exécuta aussitôt sans s'arrêter de maugréer à voix haute contre lui. Lui passant devant sans un regard, elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre lâcher un soupir las alors qu'elle filait rejoindre son 4x4, sans se retourner pour vérifier s'il la suivait.

Le parking était désert alors que les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient l'horizon.

Il y avait un léger vent frais mais Kathe s'en fichait totalement. Même avec juste son petit pull sur les épaules, elle n'avait absolument pas froid, le pouvoir de la Relique se diffusant chaudement dans son corps. Le pendentif était constamment caché sous ses vêtements, elle y veillait toujours quand elle sortait à l'extérieur, et c'est avec une certaine allégresse qu'elle laissa une vague d'apaisement- venue comme d'habitude de l'énergie noire- l'envahir de la tête aux pieds alors qu'elle inspirait profondément l'air pure du désert. Même la fraîcheur matinal de l'atmosphère lui fit un bien fou, alors qu'habituellement elle ne supportait plus le moindre sillon d'air glacé qui lui rappelait trop bien l'étrange parfum de Loki. Mais ce qui importait vraiment pour la jeune femme à cet instant, c'était qu'elle était définitivement sortit de cette chambre de motel. Elle ne risquait plus grand chose maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, loin de l'intimité d'un endroit clos, et de ses deux lits immenses qui n'avaient cessés que les appeler pour un peu plus de perversion et d'indécence. Quoi que cherche à lui faire Loki, pour se moquer, ce ne serait plus jamais aussi intense que ce qu'ils avaient vécus dans cette satané chambre, elle en était convaincue. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble de toute façon, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme qui ne rêvait plus que tout de rentrer chez sa mère pour mourir d'épuisement - physique et mentale- dans son ancienne chambre qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'elle était partit vivre avec Jonathan.

Dés qu'elle arriva au véhicule, elle s'y engouffra avec des mouvements brusques, balançant sans ménagement ses sacs sur les sièges-arrières avant de refermer aussi fort que possible sa portière. Elle avait toujours envie de frapper quelque chose, s'agaçant de s'être elle-même jetée contre le Dieu - pour le cogner !- en oubliant qu'elle voulait avant tout garder ses distances. Ses pulsions incontrôlables, pour lui, n'avaient pas disparus. Kathe n'était pas dupe, elle ne pouvait enfermer son désir du jour au lendemain mais sa colère était si forte qu'elle pouvait au moins compter dessus pour ne pas se perdre contre lui. Si elle devait avoir une réaction à son contact, ce ne devait être que du dégoût, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et, jusqu'ici, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, tiquant même violemment à l'arrivé du Dieu dans le véhicule.

Il s'installa beaucoup plus souplement qu'elle, refermant sans un bruit la portière derrière lui.

**- Et les clefs du motel ?** Lui cracha-t-elle durement, sans ciller au regard indifférent qu'il lui lança. Elle avait encore besoin de lui montrer à quel point il avait réussi son coup : elle le détestait et n'éprouverait plus jamais rien d'autre à son égard, son amour - ou plutôt l'Amour en générale- totalement mort en elle.

**- Inutile de perdre notre temps pour ça**, répliqua aussitôt le Dieu en s'installant confortablement sur le siège. **Cette nuit, ce sera la fin du voyage, on a plus vraiment à s'inquiéter de se faire repérer. On sera partit de la base du Shield avant même que le gérant du motel ne se rende compte de notre départ**, ajouta-t-il encore tandis qu'il récupérait ses lunettes de soleil dans la boite à gant pour les mettre sur son nez.

Kathe le regarda faire avec des yeux noirs, sa nuque se hérissant presque sous sa fureur d'être l'idiote qu'il lui avait offert cette paire de lunettes. « _Mais à quoi je pensais putain ?!_»

Heureusement pour lui, il claqua des doigts pour démarrer la voiture magiquement, une fraction de seconde avant que la jeune femme ne se remette à l'insulter, juste pour le plaisir. Elle mit sa ceinture de sécurité, dans des gestes tout aussi brusques que les précèdents, avant de faire une rapide marche-arrière pour sortir de sa place de parking, esquivant souplement les deux voitures garés de chaque côté de la sienne. Roulant le long du motel, pour rejoindre la route, Kathe profita de sa faible vitesse pour fouiller dans le creux de sa portière. Elle y sortit ses propres lunettes se soleil qu'elle glissa, elle aussi sur son nez, sans réussir à s'empêcher de pester à voix haute de la perte de son paquet de clope - tout comme sa veste- dans le désert.

Et elle se remit subitement à penser à la fin atroce de Jonathan, alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas du tout. Mais sa conscience ne lui permettait pas de seulement rager de la perte de quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un paquet de cigarette. Cette nuit c'était une vie qui était partit, elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Après l'atroce comportement du Dieu à son égard, elle commençait à avoir quelque remord de n'avoir pas défendu son ex. Il était humain, comme elle. C'était un salaud, qui méritait cent fois ce qui lui était arrivé - ça elle n'avait aucun mal à s'en convaincre- mais elle trouvait injuste que ce soit Loki qui lui ait fait justice. Avec le recul, elle aurait préféré le laisser entre les mains des autorités. C'était trop tard mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle voulait se battre contre Jonathan, en portant plainte, en montrant à leurs entourages qui il était vraiment et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant tout ce temps. Comment allait-elle expliquer sa disparition, quand elle rentrerait chez elle ? Allait-elle seulement pouvoir mentir ? Cachant son horrible mort à tout ceux qu'ils fréquentaient. Que dirait-elle à sa mère ? Elle qui adorait Jonathan, elle ne voudrait jamais la croire si elle lui avouait sans preuve qu'il l'avait plusieurs fois battu.

Kathe ne culpabilisait pas spécialement, mais elle se tortillait sur son siège de ne réussir à trouver quoi faire de l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son ex-copain. Elle était à la fois contente et horrifier par sa mort tragique. Elle était tout de même responsable, même si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait fait exploser en même temps que son pick-up, seulement elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se sentir concerner. Jonathan avait raison : elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une égoïste et les seules sentiments qui la traversaient -à l'idée qu'il était bel et bien mort- était entièrement tourné sur ce qui allait lui arriver à elle maintenant. Elle n'était ni triste, pour lui, ni traumatisé, par son sort affreux, et encore moins honteuse d'avoir été l'élément déclencheur de cette ''justice divine'' qui s'était acharner avec cruauté sur lui avant de le condamner à une mort douloureuse. Savoir qu'elle était assise juste à côté de l'être capable de faire une telle chose, sans le moindre remord, la dégoûtait profondément. Il avait encore tué un humain - un de plus !- et il s'en fichait certainement royalement. Ça énervait Kathe, qui pestait de plus en plus, intérieurement, de l'avoir laisser faire. Pas pour Jonathan ! Juste pour montrer à ce Dieu cruel qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide et qu'elle refusait qu'il tue pour elle ! Elle était sûre qu'il se sentait encore plus supérieur aux humains après ce petit «contre-temps», jubilant de pouvoir les fracasser d'une simple pichenette et de se donner lui-même le droit de prendre leur vie comme on écrase une fourmis.

Totalement perdue dans ce maelström de pensée et d'émotion chaotique, la jeune femme ne vit absolument pas arriver la voiture sur sa droite, alors qu'elle sortait complètement du parking pour s'engager sur l'immense route qui filait dans le désert. Loki la remarqua, lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir la jeune femme . Il vit cette dernière réagir au quart de tour en appuyant vivement sur le frein avant même qu'elle n'ait tourné son visage dans la bonne direction. Elle semblait avoir devinée ce qui allait se passer sans même avoir remarquer l'autre voiture.

Kathe lâcha un « **putain!**», surpris, tandis que le 4x4 s'arrêtait brutalement dans un léger crissement tandis que la seconde voiture faisait de même. Elle n'avait réagi à temps que grâce à la Relique. Elle avait criée un «_Freine !_», puissant, dans sa tête et c'est presque inconsciemment que la jeune femme s'était exécutée.

**- Tu peux pas faire attention !** Lui lança l'autre conducteur par sa fenêtre ouverte. **Apprend à conduire hé connasse !**

Malgré sa propre fenêtre fermée, Kathe entendit tout et elle écrasant rageusement son doigt sur le bouton de sa portière pour faire descendre la vitre.

**- Va chier !** Lança-t-elle à son tour, calant un coude sur le contour de sa fenêtre pour sortir légèrement sa tête à l'extérieur.

Loki lui jeta un regard ahuris. Il pensait qu'elle ne s'acharnerait que sur lui mais, apparemment, elle était tellement énervée qu'elle était prête à attaquer n'importe qui. Il remonta vivement une main devant ses lèvres, pour cacher son sourire, alors qu'il regardait, un à un, la jeune femme et l'autre conducteur, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, attendant impatiemment de voir comment tout cela allait tourner.

**- Quoi ?!** lâcha l'autre, son visage laissant, malgré-lui, échapper sa surprise de la voir réagir aussi violemment - alors qu'elle était totalement en tord, c'est lui qui avait la priorité !-, **Mais pour qui tu te prend ?**

**- Casse toi !** Hurla Kathe, tendant son bras à l'extérieur en pointant du doigt un endroit vraiment très-très loin.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche devant l'air agressif de ce petit bout de femme et ce n'est quant jetant un regard à l'homme, assis à côté d'elle, qu'il abandonna l'idée de l'insulter encore plus. L'homme semblait s'amuser comme un fou du comportement de sa compagne et le conducteur avait l'impression qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : que la jeune femme sorte du 4x4 pour aller lui casser la tête. Vu la colère de la fille et ce type bizarre qui l'accompagnait, le conducteur de l'autre voiture préféra passer son chemin en accélérant vivement. Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'allait pas dans la même direction qu'eux, parce que Kathe avait comme une envie meurtrière de lui rentrer dedans, écrasant sa poubelle à quatre roues avec le pare-boeuf de son puissant 4x4.

Ravie de l'avoir tout de même fait fuir en deux secondes, elle appuya à son tour sur l'accélérateur pour filer sur la route, direction le portail de téléportation au milieu du désert. Le soleil se levait rapidement sur l'horizon, éblouissant la jeune femme qui était bien contente d'avoir ses lunettes sur son nez pour ne pas à crisper ses paupières en espérant de ne pas quitter la route. Le portail de téléportation était assez loin et elle devinait facilement qu'ils l'atteindraient au couché du soleil. « _Toute une journée enfermé avec Loki dans un tout petit espace... Youhooouuu..._» Pensait-elle amèrement, sa concentration tournée sur la route éternellement droite alors qu'elle allait de plus en plus vite.

**- Joli réflexe**, dit soudainement Loki, la faisant sortit de ses pensées, **et très jolie répartie.**

Kathe lui grogna dessus, pour toute réponse, sans même le regarder. Elle ne se sentait absolument pas obligée de lui faire la conversation et était bien décidé à garder, toute la journée, un silence glaciale. Et puis la Relique lui faisait bien sentir de ne surtout pas mettre au courant le Dieu sur l'étrange liens qui les liait à présent. Elle ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas offrir trop de pouvoir à Kathe, tout en gardant pour elle certaine chose afin qu'elle ne fiche pas tout en l'air. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle sentait simplement que Kathe ne voulait pas s'investir complètement -elle avait été quant même forcée à la porter- et que, de toute façon, elle était trop mauvaise menteuse pour cacher à Loki ce qui allait se passer. La Relique attendait avec patience le bon moment, agissant seule pour suivre les lois dictées par l'Univers, qu'elle était seule à entendre. Les choses étaient déjà écrites, et presque tout ce passait comme il le fallait. À ceci près que le Dieu du chaos avait le don de toujours laisser une profonde anarchie tout autour de lui. Il avait été très dure pour l'énergie noire de passer au dessus de ce destin chaotique qui était lié à ce Dieu maudit. L'incohérence même de sa vie l'avait empêché de se faire une idée adéquate de lui et des événements à venir. Tout était encore un peu flou. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle avait choisi Kathe pour la porter, et elle ferait tout pour éloigner le chaos du Dieu de cette humaine afin qu'elle l'aide à accomplir sa destiné. Les sentiments pures d'amour, qu'elle était capable d'éprouver dans un abandon totale de soit, lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait trouver la bonne personne pour l'aider. L'Univers lui avait envoyé cette humaine et la Relique n'avait pas hésité à s'imprégner de son âme pour qu'elles soient à jamais liée l'une à l'autre.

Même pour la Relique ce choix avait quelque chose d'étrange et elle restait contemplative de l'infinie pouvoir de cet Univers, qui savait mettre de l'ordre partout où il le fallait. La première chose que la Relique avait ressentit de Kathe était son hésitation et sa peur, elle ne voulait pas d'elle. Puis, elle avait vue ses souvenirs, en s'infiltrant brutalement dans sa conscience, légèrement agacé de la sentir lui faire barrage. Plus elle recouvrait son énergie, plus elle prenait vie et elle avait été de plus en plus prise de curiosité pour Kathe. S'étonnant de cette situation étrange dans laquelle l'Univers l'avait poussé, forçant une jeune femme à peine adulte à se battre pour survivre et encaisser toujours plus de souffrance. Elle savait comme il était dure de vivre, mais, voyant ses souvenirs malheureux, elle s'était presque prise d'affection et d'une certaine admiration de voir comment elle pouvait passer au delà de son propre coeur, constamment brisé, pour continuer à aimer toujours plus. Si au début la Relique avait eu un doute sur Kathe, c'était fini maintenant et elle s'était promit à elle-même de la soutenir contre Loki. Elle avait choisi la jeune femme et cette dernière avait semblé choisir Loki. Seulement, à présent que ce n'était plus la cas, l'énergie n'était plus obligé de tolérer le Dieu à leurs côtés et elle trouvait préférable de se débarrasser purement et simplement de lui. Son chaos en moins, le destin pourrait alors reprendre son cours normale.

Kathe était totalement inconsciente des pensées de la Relique en elle. Tant que l'objet ne décidait pas de lui parler directement ou de lui envoyer du pouvoir, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être totalement seule en elle. Évidemment elle continuait de ressentir le poids de l'énergie noire en son âme, mais ça restait contrôlable et, depuis le temps, elle ne le sentait presque plus. Elle crispa cependant sa mâchoire en entendant Loki tenter une nouvelle fois de lui faire la conversation.

**- Tu compte rester énervé jusqu'à ce soir ? Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais ça risque de compliquer les choses**, dit-il, l'air de rien.

Bien installé dans son siège, il lui jetait de discret coup d'œil sans se tourner complètement vers elle.

**- Qu'est ce que ça change ?** rétorqua-t-elle, **On va quant même pas se mettre à papoter tranquillement comme si on buvait le thé, pas après ce que vous m'avez fait.**

Inconsciemment, l'une de ses mains avait lâchée le volant pour se poser une seconde sur sa cuisse marquée, avant de se rendre compte de son geste et de vivement l'enlever pour la remettre sur le volant. Elle respira, un grand coup, l'air frais qui soufflait par sa fenêtre, qu'elle n'avait pas refermer, avant de jeter un bref regard à Loki.

**- Comme tu voudras...**, lâcha-t-il, d'un ton totalement indifférent en repliant son coude sur le montant de la portière pour y prendre appuis.

«_ Pitié, qu'on en finisse._» Pensèrent-ils en même temps sans le savoir.

Et tout le voyage se passa dans un silence de plomb. Kathe n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui demander d'attraper un de ses sacs, remplis de gâteaux, pour elle. S'arrêtant au bout milieu de la route déserte pour aller les chercher elle-même. Elle avait manger en conduisant, une bouteille d'eau à porter de main. Elle mangeait principalement pour ne prendre aucun risque une fois qu'elle n'aurait plus la Relique. Il fallait qu'elle se mette quelque chose dans l'estomac pour ne pas s'évanouir par manque de sucre quand elle serait définitivement débarrassée de la Relique, qui la gardait de la faim et de la fatigue. La relique resta plus que silencieuse face à cette pensée, préférant garder pour elle ce que la jeune femme ne pouvait deviner de la suite des événement.

Le Dieu resta, quant à lui, totalement stoïque. Il n'ouvrit la bouche qu'au bout de plusieurs heures, pour lui lancer un vif «** tourne ici.**» afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de quitter la route pour s'enfoncer dans l'immensité du désert. Il fut à peine secoué par les soubresauts du véhicule et redevint totalement immobile et silencieux à côté d'elle, notant qu'elle était capable de retrouver le chemin par instinct. « _Au moins, je suis sûr qu'elle ne se perdra pas dans le désert quand elle se retrouvera toute seule._» Pensa-t-il pour la forme, avant de recommencer à se concentrer sur son aura magique. Il était plutôt ravie, finalement, de ne pas avoir à discuter avec Kathe. Il pouvait ainsi faire le point sur ses forces avant la mission de tout à l'heur, calculant l'ampleur de sa magie par rapport à ce qu'il devait certainement rester dans la Relique comme énergie noire. Il était puissant, plus puissant même que Thor et il n'avait absolument pas à craindre une résistance de la part des Avengers ou des Démons, mais Loki trouvait préférable de faire une transmission d'énergie avant de descendre dans la base 01. Plus il serait puissant et mieux se serait. Kathe n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à un petit rapprochement pour faire une transmission, certain qu'il n'aurait que cette dernière chance de la toucher d'un peu plus près. Dans la base du Shield, une fois toute l'énergie noire récupérer dans le pendentif, ils n'auraient pas le temps pour ça et Loki savait, qu'à ce moment là, il devrait rester sur ses gardes. Il ne craignait rien ni personne mais il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre, et était bien décidé à faire la transmission le plus rapidement possible pour ensuite se débarrasser vivement de Kathe et quitter définitivement cette maudite planète.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme, entièrement tournée sur sa conduite, reconnu un des énorme rocher qui se trouvait planté à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle s'était garé la veille. Calmement, elle ralentit et finit par s'arrêter totalement. Loki avait également remarqué qu'il était arrivé au bon endroit et il attendit que le véhicule se stoppe pour éteindre le moteur. Il regarda, sans rien dire, Kathe se défaire de sa ceinture de sécurité et ranger sa paire de lunette dans le creux de sa portière avant de s'apprêter à sortir.

Le soleil était déjà très bas, et les quelques nuages d'un gris épais, qui parsemaient le ciel, permettaient une visibilité plus nette du paysage désertique que la luminosité aveuglante du matin. La jeune femme avait roulé très vite et elle était presque étonnée d'être arrivé un peu avant le couché du soleil. Elle était vraiment devenue une bonne conductrice, pouvant atteindre les deux cent trente kilomètres heure sans craindre une seconde de finir dans le décor.

Une main déjà posée sur la poignée de sa portière, s'apprêtant à sortir vivement pour prendre l'air et fuir le parfum entêtant du Dieu, Kathe se stoppa en entendant sa voix grave s'élever soudainement dans l'habitacle.

**- Attend**, lui dit-il presque dans un soupir alors qu'il enlevait lui aussi ses lunettes de soleil pour la regarder dans les yeux.

**- Quoi encore ?** Lança-t-elle, à bout de patience. Son cerveau tiquant sans le vouloir de le voir ranger sa paire de lunette de soleil à l'intérieur de sa veste et non dans la boite à gant de voiture, comme à son habitude.

Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel, paraissant s'impatienter de son acharnement à lui faire la gueule et à bien le lui faire sentir.

**- Il faut qu'on fasse une transmission d'énergie avant d'y aller. Je serai plus rassuré si j'avais toute l'énergie noire que tu as encore en ta possession.**

Cette fois c'est Kathe qui soupira, lasse de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait y échapper. La Relique semblait d'accord, et ne paraissait pas plus embêter que ça de donner son pouvoir au Dieu - ce n'était qu'une goutte dans l'océan de sa véritable puissance- . Mais la jeune femme n'était pas aussi indifférente qu'elle. Elle ne voulait toucher Loki.

Intérieurement elle demanda à la Relique si cette transmission serait tout aussi intense que les autres et si, par hasard, elle pouvait se concentrer pour elle. Maintenant que l'objet magique semblait vouloir prendre les choses en main, Kathe était sûre de pouvoir lui laisser faire ce foutu échange énergétique à sa place.

« _Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je peux te défendre sans aucun problème, tant qu'on est ensemble, mais pour c'est toi qui contrôle le véritable flux magique pour le moment. C'est ton âme qui est la clef, je ne peux rien faire si tu n'es en parfaite osmose avec moi et tu ne peux rien faire si tu ne te concentre pas toi-même._»

Kathe frissonna de l'entendre faire une phrase aussi longue et d'une voix légèrement plus imposante, même si elle restait aussi douce que du coton. L'œil vif de Loki repéra ce frisson et il recommença à se poser de sérieuses questions sur le comportement de la jeune femme. Hormis son changement totale d'humeur - et de sentiments- à son égard, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Il avait l'impression qu'elle réagissait parfois à tout autre chose que lui, comme si elle entendait des voix qui lui soufflait certaine chose sans qu'il ne puisse lui-même les entendre. Son flaire aiguisé, lui hurlait que la Relique était derrière tout ça, se souvenant parfaitement de l'aisance avec laquelle la jeune femme s'en était servie contre lui - à plusieurs reprise.

Seulement le Dieu n'imaginait pas à quel point la Relique pouvait être puissante ni même de quelle façon elle pouvait interagir avec le monde qui l'entourait. Il ne la prenait que pour un objet, inconscient qu'elle était à un être à part entière, comme l'avait découvert Kathe en l'entendant parler. Alors il ne dit rien, lui cachant ses soupçons car convaincue qu'elle était seule à maîtriser le pouvoir de l'énergie noire et qu'il avait tout intérêt - pour le moment- à la garder coopérative.

Elle le surpris en bougeant la première, se re-vautrant dans son siège en soupirant encore plus fort. Elle lui tendit ensuite sa main, une moue dégoûté sur le visage, en refusant catégoriquement de le regarder en face. Son visage se crispa une seconde, dans un tique nerveux de se retenir violemment de frissonner, quand elle sentit les doigts fins et glacés de Loki glisser sur sa main, s'insinuant entre ses doigts, dans une caresse, avant de les refermer sur sa petite main, la tenant fermement. Elle aurait presque pût s'étrangler en constatant à quel point il était divinement fort pour mettre de la sensualité dans chacun de ses gestes. Il n'avait fait que lui attraper la main mais son corps s'était tout de même crispé au souvenir de ces mêmes doigts la caressant intimement pour la faire mourir de plaisir. «_Putain mais il le fait exprès ma parole !_» Jura-t-elle intérieurement en lui jetant un dernier regard noir avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer.

Ça allait être difficile. Elle réagissait toujours aussi vivement à son contacte mais ne ressentait que de la colère envers lui. Le plaisir violent qui naissait en elle de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, était bien loin maintenant. Elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : le haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps pour l'abject personnage qu'il était. Au bout d'une longue minute, Loki se rendit également compte que leur petit affrontement de veille avait légèrement compliqué les choses. Il s'y était attendu mais il avait encore la carte de sa marque magique en poche. Ils étaient arrivé assez tôt à leur point de rendez-vous et il décida de laisser à la jeune femme quelque minute pour tenter de se concentrer. Mais si elle n'y arrivait toujours pas, il allait utiliser la magie pour la forcer à se concentrer et à lui faire une transmission d'énergie. Il la fixait sans ciller, observant le moindre de ses traits, en craignait tout de même un peu d'avoir gâché sa seule chance de quitter cette planète en la traumatisant au point qu'elle n'arrive plus à lui faire de transmission.

Une minute de plus passa et rien n'arriva. Kathe désespérait de plus en plus et sentait bien que la Relique faisait tout pour gonfler en elle et se mouvoir toujours plus brutalement dans sa main enfermée dans celle du Dieu. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'oublier assez dans ce touché pour abaisser les barrières qu'elle imposaient violemment entre elle et lui. Comment pouvait-elle le laisser encore entrer en contact avec son âme alors qu'elle se tordait intérieurement de dégoût et de colère pour lui ? Elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas et commençait doucement à comprendre que même en attendant milles ans elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer assez profondément pour lui faire ce foutu échange magique. Elle le détestait trop pour ça, sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'aiderait à devenir plus fort et certainement plus cruel si elle lui offrait l'énergie noire qu'elle portait. Mais ça lui apportait un sérieux problème : comment allait-elle dire à Loki qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui donner l'énergie noire aussi facilement ? Elle trouvait drôle de savoir à l'avance qu'il allait s'énerver mais s'inquiétait tout de même de savoir ce qu'il lui réserverait pour tenter de la forcer à faire ce qu'il voulait.

**- Tu n'y arrive pas, hein ?** Lui demanda-t-il soudainement. Sentant parfaitement l'énergie noire se diffuser dans le corps de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne réussisse à la faire passer entre leurs peaux soudées.

Cette remarque la fit légèrement sursauter, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce qu'il devine aussi facilement son petit problème. Elle ouvrit machinalement les yeux, sans trembler devant les deux orbes bleu, qui la regardait intensément.

**- C'est de votre faute**, lâcha-t-elle durement en appuyant bien les deux derniers mots.

Il releva un sourcil et haussa des épaules à cette remarque. Elle n'avait, encore une fois, pas tout à fait tord, mais il n'allait sûrement pas le lui avouer.

**- Concentre toi**, lui souffla-t-il seulement, se penchant légèrement vers elle.

**- Mais je me suis concentré**, répondit-elle en s'éloignant de lui pour garder une bonne distance de sécurité même si elle ne pouvait pas lui lâcher la main - il la tenait trop durement, ses doigts serrant les siens au maximum sans pour autant lui faire mal-.** Ça ne marche plus parce que je ne ressent plus rien pour vous . Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est vous qui vous êtes acharné sur moi je vous rappel. **

Il soupira et leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Il lui lâcha ensuite la main mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en être satisfaite qu'elle pâlissait déjà de sentir ses doigts se poser sur sa cuisse.

**- Si tu ne fais pas plus d'effort je vais devoir utiliser une méthode un peu plus... intéressante**, souffla-t-il, d'une voix grave et profonde, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

La jeune femme s'en offusqua instantanément et vira brutalement sa main de son corps en grognant de dégoût. Elle sortit prestement du 4x4 tandis que Loki partait dans un grand éclat de rire de la voir réagir aussi vivement. Au moment où elle fermait violemment sa portière, en espérant faire taire ce rire, il ouvrait la sienne et sortait à son tour du véhicule, toujours en riant.

**- Katherine !** L'appela-t-il vivement alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà dans le désert. **Tu n'as pas le choix, il va bien falloir que tu me fasse une transmission d'une manière ou d'une autre**, lança-t-il encore en tentant de la rattraper.

Elle marchait vite et - étonnement- dans la bonne direction. Elle n'avait rien pris avec elle, n'ayant plus de veste et de cigarette et préférant rester aussi légère que l'air pour ne pas encore voir toutes ses affaires se perdre n'importe où.

**- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les choses soient compliquées avec vous ?** Lui dit-elle en se retournant un instant vers lui sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher. Il ne faisait pas de gros efforts pour la rattraper, marchant à peine plus vite qu'elle en rattrapant tout doucement l'écart qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en eux tandis qu'elle continuait de se plaindre. **Vous êtes pire que le pire des humains. Avec vous, faut toujours que ce soit sexe, pouvoir et violence.**

Elle ne criait pas vraiment, parlant juste un peu plus fort que la normale pour être sûre que Loki l'entende malgré la légère distance et le bruit du vent qui soufflait de plus en plus durement sur le paysage désertique. Ce n'était pas spécialement la colère qui la poussait à marcher vite, à battre des bras tout autour d'elle et à continuer de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas depuis ce matin, elle était juste lassée de ça et avait comme une envie, de plus en plus furieuse, de s'enfuir en courant, très loin de cet homme. Il la rendait dingue !

Elle l'entendit lâcher un rire marqué, à ses mots, et ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir par dessus son épaule, le découvrant tout sourire alors qu'il marchait tout aussi vivement qu'elle.

**- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le mal**, rétorqua-t-il, faisant lui aussi monter sa voix pour se faire entendre par dessus le vent.

**- Bon sang, mais le mal est pour les gens tout autour de vous !** Lança-t-elle vivement en levant les mains au ciel alors qu'elle se stoppait et se retournait complètement vers lui, ses cheveux s'envolant autour de son visage alors que le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre. **Et ne me dites pas que vous n'en êtes pas conscient, parce que je ne vous croirais pas ! En revanche, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous prenez autant de plaisir à me faire souffrir, après tous ce que j'ai fais pour vous, **continuait-elle durement en le pointant du doigt.

Il finit de la rejoindre, souriant légèrement de ne pas le voir reculer tandis qu'il se plantait devant elle et qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse, prenant une position nonchalante.

**- Je ne prend aucun plaisir à te faire souffrir, Katherine**, répondit-il tranquillement, observant un instant comment les cheveux châtains de la jeune femme se mouvaient tout autour de son visage, emportés par le vent puissant. **Avoue que tu ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix pour hier**, ajouta-t-il encore avant de se pencher un peu sur elle pour lui dire, tout aussi tranquillement : **Et le seul plaisir, que j'ai réellement pris, est celui de t'avoir vu gémissante de désir contre moi.**

Kathe lâcha un râle d'exaspération et lui tourna aussitôt le dos pour repartir vivement. Loki ricana un peu et se mit tout aussitôt à la suivre.

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te vexe. On a passé un bon moment et j'en ait profiter pour te débarrasser de tes stupides sentiments amoureux, tout en m'assurant que tu ferais exactement ce que je te dit, pour ta propre sécurité.  
**

**- Pour ma sécurité ?** Riposta-t-elle en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois pour le regarder en face. **Vous m'avez dit, vous même, que vous n'en aviez rien à faire de ma sécurité ! Et si je me vexe c'est uniquement parce que vous m'avez découpé au couteau et que vous m'avez fait souffrir comme jamais avec votre magie. Sans parler des choses honteuses que j'ai été obligé de vous faire. **

**- Je te le répète : tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Et pour ce qui est de la honte, je peux te jurer que personne d'autre que moi ne saura jamais à quel point tu t'y prend merveilleusement bien pour sucer un homme.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand, choquée de l'entendre dire à voix haute une telle chose puis, mal à l'aise, elle referma ses lèvres en le voyant lui sourire d'un air moqueur devant ce mouvement de lèvres, plus qu'équivoque après ce qu'il venait de dire.

**- Ce que vous pouvez être grossier**, lâcha-t-elle en se détournant encore de lui.

Loki ne la laissa cependant pas s'éloigner de lui. Il se saisit de son bras pour la remettre face à lui, sans chercher à être trop brusque pour ne pas l'effrayer plus que de raison.

**- Écoute**, commença-t-il en riant doucement, cherchant à calmer le jeu pour faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Kathe n'y échapperait pas, il avait besoin de l'énergie noire de la Relique et il fallait absolument qu'ils fassent un transmission avant de trop s'approcher de la base du Shield. **On est pas obligé de se battre et je n'ait pas spécialement envie d'utiliser la souffrance de la marque contre toi. Alors, si tu veux que tout ce passe calmement, laisse toi faire. D'accord ?**

Ce n'était pas une demande, elle le sentit tout de suite. Elle voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas se comporter comme un salaud. Ça n'atténuait en rien sa colère et son dégoût pour lui mais elle savait qu'il avait raison et elle préférait également faire les choses calmement, convaincue de voir tout ça mal finir s'ils commençaient à en venir aux mains. Ils se battraient violemment, pendant peut être trente secondes, avant qu'il ne l'attrape pour de bon en l'humiliant pour se venger de ne pas l'avoir plus coopérative. Elle enrageait, parce qu'il était celui là même qui foutait tout en l'air et passait ensuite son temps à tenter de recoller les morceaux, par la violence, tout en pestant contre le comportement des autres.

Lui envoyant une moue dédaigneuse au visage en récupérant vivement son bras, Kathe croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en prenant une position totalement fermé mais ne chercha plus à s'éloigner, restant fixement planté devant lui.

**- D'accord**, cracha-t-elle durement, bien décidé à ne faire aucun effort.

**- Bien**, lui dit-il avant d'inspirer profondément, se redressant de toute sa hauteur devant elle pendant une seconde en se rapprochant d'un petit pas pour l'avoir aussi proche que possible, sans pour autant laisser leur corps entrer en contact.

Ce léger mouvement inquiéta Kathe, qui pouvait sentir ses tripes se contracter d'avoir Loki aussi proche. Elle frémit très légèrement, incapable de savoir si c'était de dégoût ou de peur... ou de tout autre chose. Refusant de le regarder dans les yeux, pour ne surtout pas laisser ses yeux trahir sa légère gêne, elle gardait la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant partiellement son visage.

Le Dieu leva, très lentement, un main à son visage. Glissant à peine le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, il enroula ses mèches de cheveux autour de ses doigts pour aller ensuite les caler derrière son oreille. Puis, tout aussi lentement, il la força à relever la tête, ses doigts poussant sous son menton pour qu'elle s'exécute. Elle se laissa faire, retenant simplement son souffle pour qu'il reste totalement calme et rythmé malgré son cœur qui cognait plus durement dans sa poitrine. Elle rencontra trop rapidement ses yeux à son goût, sachant d'avance qu'il serait facile de si perdre si elle ne gardait pas en tête quel monstre il était. Le plus important était qu'elle ne se laisse pas avoir par sa fausse tendresse, reniant de tout son corps la chaleur qui lui montait déjà aux joues sous ces légères caresses à peines palpables. Inconsciemment, elle serra tout de même plus fermement ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tentant de faire cesser cette sensation étrange qui la comprimait à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait trop proche de lui.

**- Ferme les yeux**, murmura-t-il, se faisant à peine entendre de la jeune femme à cause de la puissance toujours plus brusque du vent tout autour d'eux.

La soirée tombait rapidement sur le paysage, le soleil se couchant sur l'horizon en éclairant d'une lumière presque rouge la grisaille des lourds nuages qui s'étiraient de plus en plus dans ciel. Cela créait une atmosphère lourde, la jeune femme se sentant totalement écraser par le poids du ciel lourd de nuages alors qu'elle se sentait encore frémir. Loki lui remontait encore un peu plus le visage, plaçant ses lèvres à quelque centimètres des siennes. Elle était comme prisonnière. Enchaîné à cet homme, et à ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et incapable de s'enfuir de cette tempête qui se levait tout autour d'elle, et en elle, alors qu'il lui murmurait à nouveau, soufflant son haleine froide entre-ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes.

**- Fais ce que je te dit... Ferme les yeux**, répéta-t-il en s'immobilisant devant elle. Il attendit qu'elle lui obéisse enfin, avant d'ajouter : **Surtout ne cherche pas à résister, je vais utiliser le pouvoir de la marque. Si tu fais comme je te le dit, tu n'auras absolument pas mal. Tu as compris ? **demanda-t-il tout de même, voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne chercherait pas à bêtement s'échapper, se faisant elle même souffrir à cause de la marque.

**- Oui**, souffla-t-elle, fière de réussir à garder un ton dure et glacé en s'adressant à lui. **Qu'on en finisse.**

Elle l'entendit ricaner, gardant les yeux fermés en attendant simplement qu'il en ait finit avec elle et la transmission. Elle avait exactement la même technique en se rendant chez le dentiste. Et Kathe se força à voir Loki comme tel, un type inquiétant qui lui faisait des trucs inquiétant mais qui, en fin de compte, finirait bien par la lâcher tôt ou tard en la libérant de toute obligation pendant plusieurs années. Et avec Loki, elle avait au moins la chance de pouvoir se dire qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à supporter sa présence dés qu'il serait partit de la Terre - ce qui ne pouvait pas être le cas de tous les dentistes de cette planète-.

**- Concentre toi sur ma voix**, lui ordonna alors le Dieu, d'une voix profonde en l'obligeant magiquement à obéir grâce à la marque apposée sur sa cuisse.

C'était facile et elle s'exécuta sans mal. « _Me laisse pas tomber s'il va trop loin, hein?_» Demanda-t-elle, presque en suppliant, à la Relique. Mais celle-ci ne répondit rien, envoyant simplement une nouvelle vague d'apaisement, comme à son habitude, et Kathe comprit que même la Relique de pouvait rien contre la marque magique de Loki. La sensation glacée qu'elle diffusait dans son corps n'était pas de la même essence que l'énergie noire et elle avait bien du mal à passer au dessus de son pouvoir, plus particulièrement dans un moment pareil où le Dieu s'en servait pour l'obliger à obéir.

**- Je veux que tu rassemble toute l'énergie noire de la Relique. Que tu la contrôle et la fasse aller exactement là où je te demanderait de l'envoyer**, ordonna-t-il encore magiquement.

Kathe se laissait guider, faisant exactement ce qu'il lui demandait sans rien ressentir d'autre qu'un léger sillon glacé se diffuser de la marque. Tant qu'elle ne faisait aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner ou qu'elle ne prenait aucun décision inverse aux siennes, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Alors elle se concentra et rassembla toute l'énergie noire de la Relique. Les vagues de puissances, l'inondèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne réussisse à les faire se fondre les unes aux autres pour en faire une boule immense d'énergie qu'elle contrôlait difficilement.

Le Dieu, qui l'observait attentivement, remarqua sa moue légèrement tourmentée, ses lèvre se pinçant et ses sourcils se fronçant durement sous l'effort intense qu'elle faisait, il comprit que c'était le bon moment pour agir.

**- Maintenant envoi l'énergie noire dans ta bouche et donne la moi**, ordonna-t-il encore, sa voix se faisant malgré lui plus grave.

**- Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle aussitôt en ouvrant grand les yeux pour le regarder, incrédule, alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus à elle.

**- Ne discute pas. Fais le, c'est tout.**

Les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés, Kathe sentit la marque s'imposer glacialement dans ses veines et elle comprit que la douleur pointerait bientôt le bout de son nez si elle n'obéissait pas à son ordre. La Relique se faisait totalement silencieuse, battant simplement d'un rythme puissant en son âme tout en se gonflant de plus en plus pour finalement se mouvoir violemment là où la jeune femme se voyait obligé de l'envoyer. Ils virent parfaitement l'éclair, de lumière arc-en-ciel, qui électrisa l'espace qui séparait encore leurs lèvres. Celui-ci laissa un goût presque métallique sur la langue de la jeune femme, sentant toute l'énergie noire battre furieusement dans sa bouche, tandis qu'il allait électriser le Dieu.

Loki se rapprocha encore, faisant jaillir d'autre faible éclaire entre leur lèvres.

**-Essai de tout oublier, Kathe**, lui souffla-t-il doucement, sans lui ordonner quoi que ce soit magiquement. **Juste un moment... **

Et puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, écrasant un éclair d'énergie dans un baiser léger. Il n'avait cessé de lui tenir le menton pour la garder bien en face de lui, en soulevant son petit visage d'une légère pression, mais une fois sa bouche collée à celle de Kathe, il se permit de la lâcher. Et, machinalement, ses doigts se perdirent sur sa joue pour ensuite glisser dans ses cheveux et aller lui saisir la nuque pour la garder toute proche, ses lèvres se pressant un peu plus.

Kathe était complètement crispée. Elle sentait le vent, légèrement froid, souffler brutalement contre eux alors que Loki commençait à bouger sa bouche sur la sienne, ses lèvres la palpant doucement pour qu'elle lui réponde. Elle décroisa ses bras, qu'elle s'était acharner à garder bien serrés contre sa poitrine, et se retrouva sans savoir quoi faire de ses mains avant qu'il ne glisse son autre main sur sa taille pour l'arrêter dans le creux de ses reins et la rapprocher encore plus à lui en la collant à son torse, bloquant ses bras repliés entre leurs deux corps. Elle posa ses petites mains sur lui, sans chercher à le toucher d'une quelconque manière, laissant simplement son corps se ramollir doucement à la douceur qu'il lui prodiguait. Il était tendre, ses mains appuyant à peine sur elle pour la tenir en place et ses lèvres ne cherchant qu'à la caresser délicatement, sans aucune domination.

La jeune femme tiqua sous la piqûre d'un nouvel éclair d'énergie explosant contre la bouche du Dieu. Il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune transmission mais l'énergie noire réagissait violemment à la présence de Loki, portée par la vague de bien-être qu'il arrivait à faire naître en elle. Elle était choquée de se laisser faire aussi facilement, laissant ce monstre l'embrasser -presque- de son plein grée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à refouler ce que son corps lui envoyait comme douces sensations. Elle frissonnait, les poils de sa nuque se hérissant, et des papillons s'envolaient à l'infinie dans tous son corps tandis qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur elle, la faisant légèrement se cambrer en arrière. Loki soutenait son poids, glissant un peu plus sa main dans son dos pour entourer sa taille de son bras puissant, cherchant à l'apaiser le plus possible avec douceur. Et ça marchait plutôt bien. Il sentit, lui aussi, une autre décharge électriser leurs lèvres, celles de Kathe commençant doucement à lui répondre, tandis que sa poitrine se crispait sous les puissantes vagues de puissance, que son aura magique pouvait sentir tout autour d'elle. Mais il n'y avait toujours pas accès. Elle fondait doucement entre ses mains, cependant la transmission ne commençait toujours pas. Alors il se laissa aller à la toucher un peu plus, ses deux mains glissant un moment sur elle, légère comme l'air, avant qu'il ne les remonte vers son visage pour le prendre en coupe en même temps qu'il enfonçait sa langue dans sa bouche. Kathe lâcha un très faible gémissement, à peine audible, et s'accrocha à ses bras pour ne pas flancher sous son propre poids. Les baisers de Loki était toujours endiablés, forçant constamment ses lèvres et sa langue à lui répondre en poussant durement dessus dans un ballet toujours plus voluptueux. Mais cette fois c'était tout l'inverse, il laissait sa langue glisser, encore et encore, contre la sienne, sans jamais lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Il était d'une douceur à coupé le souffle et la jeune femme était à deux doigts d'oublier réellement de respirer tant elle se perdait violemment contre lui. Sa tête lui tournait presque et elle aurait été bien incapable de seulement ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières se faisant brusquement très lourde, alors qu'elle ouvrait un peu plus la bouche pour prendre une grande inspiration, sortant machinalement sa langue contre celle du Dieu pour donner elle-même un peu plus de fermeté au baiser.

Loki avait encore réussi son coup. Elle oubliait tout, rien qu'un instant.

C'est ce moment que choisi l'énergie noire pour s'échapper brutalement de ses lèvres, filant brusquement dans le corps du Dieu en passant à travers leur baiser pour les lier le temps d'une transmission. Ils en gémirent tout les deux, pour des raisons plus ou moins différentes, et ils approfondirent inconsciemment leur baiser, caressant plus vivement leurs langues l'une contre l'autre. Transporter par l'échange magique puissant, ils se laissaient complètement aller et Kathe l'imaginait facilement profiter de ce moment pour la toucher d'une façon totalement indécente. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il laissa ses doigts courir une nouvelle fois sur son visage, pour finir par les enfouir dans ses cheveux, mais ne fit rien de plus pour la rapprocher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Se contentant de l'embrasser avec toujours plus de fermeté même s'il gardait une tendresse immense dans chacune de ses caresses. Elle en lâcha un nouveau gémissement, toujours à peine audible, son cœur se serrant de recevoir autant et si peu à la fois.

Loki cherchait à aller doucement, n'ayant bizarrement aucun mal à rester aussi tendre avec elle. Il avait une bonne raison de le faire : voulant à tout prix à réussir à aspirer toute l'énergie noire de la Relique avant la fin du lien qui les unissait. Chacune de leur transmission d'énergie, faites en catastrophe, s'était soldées par un arrêt brutale et légèrement douloureux, Kathe n'arrivant pas à contrôler la violence du plaisir qu'il lui offrait en la touchant intiment. Il y allait donc tout doucement, pour que leur échange dure plus longtemps. Et il appréciait plutôt ça, goûtant réellement son parfum en prenant tout son temps pour connaître tout du contour de ses lèvres et du touché humide de sa langue contre la sienne. Se laissant envahir par la puissance, crispant de plus en plus ses mains dans ses cheveux de se sentir plus fort que jamais. Plus vivant aussi. L'énergie noire se mouvait en lui avec violence, faisant exploser les sensations, qu'il ressentait à embrasser Kathe de cette manière, pour les rendre plus vives et mordantes, l'électrisant fatalement d'une chaleur toute particulière. Mais ça ne le démangeait pas comme les autres fois, prenant avec exaltation chaque souffle, chaque caresse de la jeune femme, comme elles venaient, en les honorant d'une douceur toujours plus intense. La transmission était diffuse et contrôlable, ne faisait sursauter les deux compagnons de route que quelques rares fois, en les inondant d'une vague légèrement plus brutale que les autres. Cela montait crescendo, le rythme de l'énergie noire ayant de violent raté dans le corps Kathe avant de pulser brutalement pour se perdre en échos dans le corps du Dieu. Ce dernier ne réussi à ce retenir plus longtemps de la rapprocher de lui et il laissa ses mains se dégager des cheveux de la jeune femme pour les poser une seconde sur ses épaules avant de les faire descendre le long de ses bras. Il alla chercher sa taille, enroulant ses bras tout autour d'elle en la relevant toujours plus à lui. Elle se retrouva rapidement sur la pointe des pieds, son corps épousant inconsciemment le sien en s'oubliant toujours un peu plus dans la transmission d'énergie et dans leur baiser qui était d'une tendresse absolu, et qui n'en finissait plus. Il ne s'écartait même pas d'un millimètre pour leur permettre de respirer, se laissant à respirer son odeur à plein poumons en l'obligeant à faire de même. Elle enroula machinalement ses bras autour de son cou, sa langue répondant caresse pour caresse en frémissant d'entendre la voix grave de Loki se laisser aller à un très léger grognement qui se finit presque en un long soupir.

Ils ne le voyaient pas, entièrement concentré à leur échange, mais le ciel s'obscurcissait de seconde en secondes. Le soleil finissait tranquillement de disparaître mais il n'y avait presque plus aucune lumière dans le ciel lourdement nuageux. Le gris des nuages passait par un large panel plus ou moins sombre, devenant presque noir à certain endroit, tandis qu'ils se superposaient les uns sur les autres dans une atmosphère de tempête. Le vent soufflait moins durement maintenant mais la pluie menaçait de s'écraser sur le désert, le temps se faisant de plus en plus inquiétant au dessus de la tête des deux compagnons de route sans qu'ils n'y prêtent la moindre attention. Ils se rendirent à peine compte des premières gouttes de pluie, s'embrassant sans discontinuer tout en continuant cette lente transmission d'énergie entre eux.

La Relique se laissait faire, offrant à Loki toute son énergie sans s'en inquiéter le moins du monde. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une petite dose d'énergie noire véritablement importante, le reste n'étant là que pour sa protection, Et cette petite boule d'énergie noire, plus importante que le reste, resterait bien au chaud contre l'âme de Kathe. Loki n'avait aucune chance de le lui prendre de cette façon, il n'y avait qu'elle pour décider si elle voulait, ou non, bouger de là. Et pour l'instant, elle y était parfaitement bien.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à se rendre compte qu'il pleuvait à grosses gouttes, ils se retrouvaient déjà trempés de la tête aux pieds. Mais la transmission n'en finissait toujours pas et ils ne pouvaient s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, liés, soudés, éperdument affolés des mouvements tendres de leurs lèvres, se palpant à l'infini, et de celui de leurs mains, se touchant de plus en plus fermement. Aucun d'eux ne cherchaient à s'approcher trop près, s'électrisant déjà de ce qu'il faisait, mais ils avaient tout les deux le besoin pressant de toucher durement l'autre pour s'assurer qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas soudainement. Le rythme, de l'énergie noire, fit un dérapage plus violent que les autres et, une fraction de seconde après, le Dieu aspirait la dernière particule de puissance magique de la Relique. Loki le sentit tout de suite, tout comme il sentit quelque chose refluer en elle au dernier moment et lui échapper juste avant que la transmission n'explose et se rompe tout d'un coup. Le ciel se brisa en même temps que leur lien, semblant réagir de toute sa puissance à l'écho du choc qui électrisa leurs lèvres tandis qu'un éclair frappait le ciel nuageux, éclatant d'une lumière vive et rapide à travers le voile sombre de la pluie battante. Mais c'est un tout autre éclaire qu'ils captèrent. Leur paupières résolument close, dans leur perte totale de conscience, ils virent tout les deux l'éternel flash de lumière blanche, qui accompagnait la fin d'une transmission, exploser violemment dans leur tête. Machinalement Loki la souleva plus durement contre lui, les pieds de Kathe quittant le sol et ses jambes se repliant presque autour de lui, ses bras s'accrochant plus durement à son cou. Le tonnerre craquait violemment dans l'atmosphère alors que, déjà, un autre éclaire zébrait le ciel. Kathe gémit, sentant la rupture exploser douloureusement contre sa langue et celle du Dieu, pour suivre l'écho du tonnerre dans tous son corps.

Puis, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs longues et interminables minutes, leur lèvres se lâchèrent dans une dernière pression qui fit un léger bruit mouillé, leur baiser s'inondant presque sous l'épais voile de pluie qui leur tombait sur la tête.

Kathe resta encore un long moment les yeux fermés, sentant le corps du Dieu frémir légèrement contre elle alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration contre sa bouche. Elle pouvait sentir la pluie s'infiltrer partout sous ses vêtements, imbibant son léger pull pour aller mouiller jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements, et elle frissonna de froid pour la première fois depuis des jours. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, son cœur rata un battement en découvrant Loki, les yeux encore fermés, la pluie dégoulinant partout sur lui. Elle observa avec attention la manière dont l'eau glissait sur son visage, quelques gouttes allant doucement s'écraser sur ses lèvres avant de continuer leurs parcours, descendant toujours plus bas. Elle voyait la crispation de sa mâchoire, le léger froncement de ses sourcils et le mouvement un peu trop ferme de sa poitrine, se soulevant sous une lourde respiration. Il avait l'air éprouvé, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à deviner si c'était une conséquence de leur baiser ou de leur transmission d'énergie, et il resta un encore un long moment les yeux fermés. Ses mains la tenaient de moins en moins fermement et bientôt il finit par la lâcher totalement, la reposant au sol, alors qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur devant elle, pour respirer une nouvelle un grande goulée d'air. Elle releva son propre visage, pour ne pas perdre la vision envoûtante qu'il lui renvoyait sous cette pluie battante tandis qu'elle ramenait doucement ses bras à elle. Frissonnant une deuxième fois de froid, la jeune femme se coula machinalement contre lui, le lâchant du regard pour poser sa tête sur son torse. Son esprit complètement vide, n'arrivant tout simplement pas à croire qu'il puisse être aussi abject et tendre avec elle, Kathe ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle était sensé ressentir, perdant jusqu'à son propre nom dans l'abîme infinie que la tendresse de Loki venait d'ouvrir en elle. Elle n'aimait plus, ne détestait plus, ne vivait plus, coulant simplement à pic dans la faille immense que ce tendre baiser laissait derrière lui.

La pression du corps de la jeune femme sur le sien réveilla quelque peu le Dieu, qui ouvrit enfin les yeux en se reconnectant presque difficilement à la réalité tant il se perdait dans sa nouvelle puissance magique. Elle se mouvait durement en lui, soulevant son corps d'une force qu'il n'aurait jamais pu acquérir sans la Relique... et sans Kathe. Son regard se perdit une seconde sur la noirceur du ciel, offrant sous visage à lui pluie alors qu'un nouvel éclair brisait la noirceur des nuages, le tonnerre éclatant aussitôt après. Il était soulevé d'allégresse, ressentant dans tous son être son immense puissance, et il ne pu se retenir de sourire à la tempête au dessus de sa tête, narguant sans peur ces éléments violent qu'il associait inconsciemment à son frère adoptif - Dieu de la foudre et du tonnerre-. Loki n'aurait plus jamais à le craindre, lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre, et il en était plus que satisfait, ressentant un bonheur absolue de ce privilège que l'univers lui offrait. Il avait la Relique, et il avait Kathe. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Il baissa alors son visage sur elle, ses bras se retenant d'eux même de la toucher, craignant trop de la blesser. Il était beaucoup plus fort et elle était presque totalement redevenue humaine, perdant tous les avantages que l'énergie noire lui conférait. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, le moindre mouvement un peu trop brusque et il pourrait la blesser. La sentant frémir contre lui, et comprit doucement qu'elle n'était plus capable de résister au froid. Il n'attendit pas une seconde pour réagir. Posant une main légère sur son épaule, il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer un sort magique qui empêcherait son corps de mourir de froid- avec sa nouvelle puissance magique c'était très facile-. Il sentit la jeune femme sursauter légèrement, sans chercher à s'écarter. Elle était surprise par son murmure étrange, sa nuque frémissant de pouvoir presque sentir son souffle alors qu'elle cessait doucement de trembler de froid. Elle commençait à se sentir bien, le corps à la bonne température, la pluie s'écrasant presque tièdement sur son corps et elle comprit qu'il venait de lui jeter un sort. Elle ne s'offusqua pas de ce nouvel enchantement fait sur elle, ravie de se sentir bien et presque... en sécurité.

«_Mon Dieu... Mais pourquoi faut-il que je ressente tout ça pour ''lui'' ?_» Se lamenta Kathe, son corps retrouvant peu à peu ses émotions à mesure que l'écho de la rupture d'échange énergétique disparaissait totalement en elle, la laissant recouvrer ses esprits. Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser encore aller contre lui. Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne plus le faire. Mais c'était trop dure. Sans cesser de le détester pour son odieux comportement de veille, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer la pression terrible de sa poitrine et cette légère douleur, extrêmement désagréable, qui la picotait de la tête aux pieds. « _C'est ça l'amour ? C'est ce genre de sensation ?_» Se demanda-t-elle, sentant le Dieu s'écarter doucement d'elle pour chercher à la regarder en face, ses mains la quittant définitivement. Elle trouvait ça douloureux, ses tripes se tordant encore plus violemment à sa présence, après la douceur extrême avec laquelle il l'avait touché. C'était comme une lave, ardente mais silencieuse, qui crispait ses muscles et s'infiltrait jusque dans ses os pour faire chavirer son corps entier, emporté par l'aura de cet homme qui tenait son cœur entre ses mains. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« _Dieu..._» Se souffla-t-elle à elle même, sa pensée entièrement tournée sur Loki tandis qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, clignant des yeux sous l'épais voile d'eau qui ne cessait de tomber du ciel. «_... Je vous déteste._» Elle s'inonda de cette pensée, s'obligeant à l'imposer durement à tout son corps, dans les moindres recoins de son cœur et son esprit, avant d'ouvrir doucement la bouche pour lui parler de vive voix.

**- C'est terminé ? **Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle réussit à rendre dure et quasi indifférente.

Elle le vit tiquer à ce ton, se relevant totalement devant elle pour mettre encore plus de distance.

**- Hum...oui**, répondit-il simplement, retenant difficilement une moue embêtée.

Il avait vraiment réussi son coup, elle ne l'aimait plus du tout et n'avait vraiment plus l'air de se laisser aller totalement. Quoi qu'il arrive elle n'oublierait jamais sa douloureuse leçon. Loki ne pouvait qu'en être ravi, ayant réussi à définitivement la dégoûter de lui. Mais ça l'embêtait tout de même un peu, regrettant de n'avoir pas plus profité d'elle pendant qu'elle était encore totalement abandonné à ses sentiments amoureux pour lui, prête à faire tous ce qu'il lui aurait demandé. Et il y avait un million de chose qu'il aurait adoré lui demander...

Se retenant autant que possible de pousser un soupire d'une profondeur abyssale, Kathe se détourna de lui, sans même le remercier pour son sort de réchauffement, et repartit vivement. Fatiguée, elle voulait vite en finir, et se délester une bonne fois pour toute du regard acéré du Dieu. Mais ce dernier lui rattrapa vivement le bras pour l'empêcher de bouger, la faisant hoqueter de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il la touche à nouveau. « _La transmission est terminé, qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ?_» Pesta-t-elle, en lui jetant un regard sévère, prête à lui cracher méchamment l'ordre de la lâcher.

**- Tu te trompe de chemin, la base de Shield est de ce côté**, expliqua-t-il calmement, feignant l'indifférence devant son froncement de sourcil.

Sans grande surprise, il la vit se débarrasser de sa main d'un mouvement brusque mais il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui lance un nouveau pic pour faire à son tour volt-face et s'éloigner vivement, du bon côté. Il fit attention à ne pas aller trop vite, même s'il faisait de grande enjambés, traversant la pluie battante sans même sans soucier pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin de le paysage désertique qui s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde. La nuit tombant lourdement, Kathe se vu obliger de réagir vivement en se jetant à la suite de Loki pour ne pas risquer de le perdre de vue. Aucune étoile ne perçait le ciel nuageux et elle eut presque du mal à le rattraper, trébuchant plusieurs fois sur la caillasse avant de trouver le bon rythme.

Elle sentait toujours la petite boule d'énergie noire, à coté de son âme, et ça l'étonnait grandement, même si elle sentait bien qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à porter. Elle se sentait aussi légère qu'une plume mais retrouvait aussi sa condition humaine. Seulement la Relique était toujours là, elle le sentait. Elle aurait aimée pouvoir en parler à Loki mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. La Relique ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant et Kathe souhaitait toujours sa petite vengeance contre lui. Alors elle ne dit rien, fondant comme le Dieu au travers de la pluie battante sans chercher à lui parler. Il lui tournait le dos et marchait rapidement, la forçant presque à trottiner derrière lui.

« _Alors ça y est, on est partit pour la dernière ligne droite. Cette fois c'est vraiment la bonne ?_» Questionna la jeune femme à la Relique, se concentrant aussi fort que possible - malgré qu'elle doive se concentrer sur sa marche rapide -pour faire gonfler la petite boule d'énergie noire. Celle-ci eut beaucoup de mal à se faire entendre, se retrouvant subitement très affaibli d'avoir perdu toute sa puissance dans la transmission faite au Dieu. Mais elle était bien présente et toujours bien consciente, puisant dans l'énergie noire de l'âme de Kathe pour garder un liens psychique entre elles.

« _Oui... cette fois c'est la bonne._» Lui répondit-elle, sa voix semblant venir de plus loin que d'habitude.

Kathe ferma une seconde les yeux et poussa un profond soupir, rassurée. Elle savait que Loki n'avait pas pu l'entendre, dans tout le brouhaha de la tempête, et elle se laissa même aller à un petit rire nerveux alors qu'elle voyait la noirceur, du ciel, se faire frappée une nouvelle fois par la foudre, inondant une fraction de seconde tout le paysage autour d'eux d'une lumière blanche. Cela permit à la jeune femme de voir clairement la carrure de son compagnon de route se découper sous la pluie battante. Il lui tournait toujours le dos, marchant vivement devant lui, ses épaules droites se laissant frapper par la pluie sans qu'il ne semble y prêter une grande attention, la tête fièrement redressée face à la tempête. La seconde d'après, la lumière disparaissait et le grondement de l'orage craquait instantanément, juste au dessus de leur tête. La jeune femme frémissait malgré-elle, devinant à l'avance que cette vision, du Dieu, resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, tout son être se soulevant sous la force du tonnerre qui frappait sa poitrine en même temps que son cœur ratait un battement de trouver cette scène terriblement sublime.

**Fin chapitre 24**

Au mois prochain ! ( Pas de deuxième chapitre ce mois-ci désolé/ Jeudi je passe mon examen, souhaitez moi bonne chance ! ; p )


	25. Chapter 25

Petite note : Iron-man 3 sort très prochainement et bien entendu cette fic ne prendra pas en compte les nouveaux éléments apportés par ce film. Mon personnage de Stark est déjà tout tracé et la fin de mon histoire déjà imaginé ( Spoiler = c'est pour bientôt mes p'tits loulous !). Bref, j'attends avec autant d'impatience que vous ce dernier film Marvel mais j'avoue être un peu embêté avec ma fic et la suite des aventures de Kathe. Allez voir le film (sérieusement, faut pas le raté ! Y paraît que ça va être une tuerie !) mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai déjà toute la fin de ma fic en tête et que, bien entendu, toutes similitudes avec le film ne serait que pur hasard. Pareille si j'suis complètement à côté de la plaque ! Tout n'est que pure hasard... c'est the power of the univers quoi.

Vive Iron-man 3 ! Mais effacez le de votre mémoire quand vous lirez les prochains chapitres de cette fic lol :)

**Plus important: **Mise en place difficile de mes personnages pour les chapitres à venir. Je ne dévoile pas tout dans ce chapitre ! ( Suspense Tadaaaam ... ) Mais si vous ne comprenez pas certaine chose, faites le moi savoir avant le chapitre 26 svp ! L'action n'en sera que plus souple et plus compréhensible.

En bref, va y avoir un beau bordel mais faut tout de même que ce soit un bordel bien construit et pour ça, chers lecteurs, j'ai besoin de vous ! Merci !

**Peace et bonne lecture !**

.

.

**Chapitre 25**

La pluie, portée par le vent puissant, frappait le visage de Kathe et elle était obligée de mettre une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour ne pas être définitivement aveuglée. Il y avait quelque chose, au loin, qui avait attirée son attention et elle s'efforçait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à voir à travers le rideau de pluie pour être parfaitement sûre de ne pas se tromper.

**- Il y a de la lumière là bas**, dit-elle à Loki, en pointant du doigt l'endroit qu'elle ne cessait de fixer.

**- Je sais**, lui répondit-il rapidement.

« _Évidement._» Pensa la jeune femme. Malgré qu'il soit en plein sortilège magique, ses yeux acérés et son esprit vif n'avaient pas manqués d'analyser tout le décor autour d'eux. « _À croire qu'il à des yeux derrière la tête!_» Pensa-t-elle encore, avant de lâcher les petites lumières du regard pour à nouveau se concentrer sur l'énorme trappe qui trouvait à leurs pieds.

La chose était ronde et faisait un bon deux mètres de diamètre. Elle était énorme. Composée de plusieurs ronds, imbriqués les uns sur les autres, le tout faisait comme un petit escalier jusqu'à arrivé à la ''vraie'' trappe, qui se trouvait pile au centre. Loki avait dû la soutenir pour qu'elle réussisse enfin à le rejoindre au centre de l'installation, sans qu'elle ne glisse sur la ferraille détrempée par la pluie. Une fois perchée tout en haut de la trappe, il la lâcha pour exécuter un sort, afin d'ouvrir la trappe, tout en faisant fit mine de ne pas sentir la prise de la jeune femme se raffermir sur sa tunique.

S'accrochant au Dieu d'une main, Kathe refusait de tenter le diable et de risquer de tomber dans la boue simplement parce qu'elle avait voulue faire la fière en refusant tout contacte avec lui. Elle se serait bien passé de le toucher, mais le vent soufflait trop durement, la pluie semblant frapper de plus en plus fort sur son corps, et elle avait presque du mal à garder une position stable au-dessus de la trappe. Alors elle fit comme Loki, ignorant cette petite prise qu'elle lui imposait.

Ils avaient traversés le désert, étaient passé par dessus de l'immense grillage qui entourait toute la base 01 du Shield -grâce à Loki- et maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au-dessus de la fameuse trappe d'aération, Kathe se demandait quel serait la suite du programme et, surtout, comment Loki allait si prendre pour ouvrir cette chose énorme.

La trappe paraissait totalement infranchissable. Il n'y avait aucune poignée, ni aucun cadran de contrôle, rien qui puisse leur permettre de l'ouvrir manuellement. La jeune femme distinguait plein de petite loupiotes, vertes ou rouges, qui clignotaient tout autour d'eux et elle n'avaient aucun mal à deviner un impressionnant système de détecteurs. Cela devait déjà être un petit miracle qu'ils soient arrivés jusqu'ici sans qu'une armada d'agent du Shield ne sorte de nul part pour leur tomber dessus. La magie du Dieu était derrière tout ça et la jeune femme n'avait, normalement, rien à craindre. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas étouffer son inquiétude, restant difficilement silencieuse tandis qu'elle fixait Loki en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Le Dieu gardait les yeux fermés, et il se concentrait intensément pour déjouer les systèmes de sécurité de la trappe, grâce à son aura magique. Il y a deux ans, il aurait été obligé d'avoir recours à des humains pour faire une telle chose. Il avait beau connaître et comprendre la technologie humaine, il n'était pas un expert en la matière et il était difficile d'interférer magiquement avec l'électronique. Seulement, aujourd'hui, avec sa toute nouvelle puissance puisée dans la Relique, rien ne lui était impossible - pour peu qu'il se concentre comme il faut-. Et en moins d'une minute, la trappe s'ouvrit d'elle-même dans un léger « Glong » qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

Curieuse, elle regarda attentivement l'ouverture de la trappe se diviser en deux pour finalement s'ouvrir de chaque côté. Malgré l'énormité de l'installation, l'ouverture ne permettait qu'à une seule personne de passer à la fois et Kathe eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une lumière tamisée et légèrement bleutée, qui filtrait de la trappe, avant que Loki ne lui bouche la vue.

**- Je passe le premier**, lança-t-il vivement.

Et, sans attendre une réponse de sa part, il se dégagea souplement de sa prise pour s'accroupir devant l'ouverture. Il posa ensuite une main sur le rebord métallique et disparut comme l'éclaire à l'intérieur. Kathe en resta légèrement interdite. Puis, voyant l'ombre de Loki s'éloigner en lui permettant de voir à nouveau la lumière bleu, elle se décida à bouger pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Le puits, énorme et sans fond, qu'elle découvrit, la fit instantanément reculer. Toute cette profondeur, dont elle ne voyait qu'une ombre angoissante -même avec de la lumière à l'intérieur- lui fila un vertige monstrueux et c'est presque instinctivement qu'elle s'accroupit vivement au sol. Ses mains ne trouvant rien pour se rattraper, son corps préférait se tasser lui-même, près du sol, plutôt que de risquer de tomber dans ce puits sans fond. Parfois il lui arrivait d'être affreusement maladroite et, avec sa malchance de ces derniers temps, elle était quasi sûre de déraper sur le métal glissant et de finir écrabouillée comme une crêpe à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous la terre. Si un truc pareil devait arriver à quelqu'un, ce serait elle, Kathe n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Une fois accroupit, comme Loki l'avait lui-même fait pour entrer dans l'ouverture, elle resta tétanisée sur place, jetant simplement de petits coups d'œil à l'intérieur sans jamais chercher à s'avancer de trop près. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle vit sans surprise la tête de Loki émerger de la trappe pour la regarder fixement.

**- Qu'est ce que tu attends ?** Lui demanda-t-il, sans paraître plus perturbé que ça par la pluie battante qui frappait son visage.

**- Il est hors de question que je rente là-dedans !** Lui lança-t-elle vivement, forçant sur sa voix pour se faire entendre par dessus les hurlements du vent.

Elle ne cachait pas du tout sa légère panique et, à sa grande surprise, elle vit Loki s'extraire un peu plus de la trappe, un air serein sur le visage. Elle avait imaginée un froncement de sourcil, un soupir las ou énervé, peut-être même une moquerie ou deux sur sa peur irraisonnée des puits sans fond. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contenta de tendre une main dans sa direction, ses yeux ne laissant absolument rien voir de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle à cet instant précis.

**- Très bien, tu vas m'attendre ici. Donne moi la Relique**, lui dit-il vivement.

« _Pas question !_ »

Le visage de Kathe tiqua brusquement à la petite voix de la Relique, qui venait de hurler dans sa tête. Loki n'en rata pas une miette mais il garda un silence de mort alors qu'il observait la jeune femme hésiter une seconde avant de finalement s'avancer vers la trappe. Il fut obligé de se pousser, redescendant sous terre, pour lui laisser la place alors qu'elle s'asseyait au bord de l'ouverture. Ses jambes se balancèrent un instant dans le vide, Kathe se retrouvant incapable de deviner comment procéder pour descendre dans le puits, sans tomber instantanément dans le vide. Elle n'apercevait Loki nul part et refusait de se pencher un peu plus sur le trou pour tenter de le trouver à l'intérieur du puits. Elle n'avait aucune idée de sa position, ni de comment il faisait pour ne pas tomber.

En pleine dilemme, elle sursauta violemment en sentant une main rapide lui saisir la cheville.

**- Accroche toi au rebord de la trappe et laisse toi pendre dans le vide, je te rattrape**, lui lança alors Loki.

**- Non mais ça va pas !** Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, sans chercher à se défaire de sa prise sur sa cheville. Elle se pencha tout de même un peu plus au-dessus du trou, avant d'ajouter : **J'ai toujours été nul en sport ! Jamais je n'arriverais à supporter mon propre poids ! Croyez-moi, j'en est déjà fait l'expérience ! **

Encore une fois, il ne parût pas plus perturbé que ça par les frayeurs de la jeune femme.

**- Alors donne moi la Relique et attends moi ici**, lança-t-il. Il la lâcha et tendit à nouveau sa main vers elle, sans chercher à remonter.

Kathe commençait à deviner une échelle - ou un tout autre truc dans le genre- mais elle refusait de se pencher trop longtemps au dessus du puits pour en inspecter les contours. Elle ne voyait que cette lumière tamisée, aux reflets légèrement bleutés, qui s'échappait de l'ouverture en l'éblouissant légèrement. Avec la lumière, elle pouvait voir les milliers de gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur elle et sur la trappe, inondant tout le décor en émettant de petits bruits presque métalliques quand elles frappaient la ferraille. Certaines arrivaient à esquiver le corps de la jeune femme pour continuer leur descente dans le puits sans fond, au grand damne de cette dernière qui sentait son vertige s'accentuer face à la chute, vertigineuse, de ces gouttes de pluies sous la surface.

La jeune femme sentit parfaitement la Relique pousser une nouvelle fois en elle, battant furieusement pour se faire entendre malgré son énergie plus que limitée après la dernière transmission faite au Dieu.

« _Kathe, va dans ce trou ! Il le faut, on ne dois surtout pas être séparé maintenant !_»

La jeune femme se renfrogna aussitôt. Rageant de se voir continuellement sous les ordres de quelqu'un - un Dieu, ne suffisait apparemment pas, il fallait aussi qu'un objet s'y mette !-, elle se retint difficilement de ne pas insulter la Relique intérieurement. Mais, de mauvaise grâce, elle obéit tout de même. Elle préférait encore entrer dans ce trou béant plutôt que de poiroter des heures sous la pluie en attendant le retour de Loki. Et, au fond, elle savait que le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser des deux plus grandes bizarreries de toutes sa vie - à savoir Loki et la Relique- était de suivre les conseille de l'objet magique, qui semblait étrangement la soutenir contre le Dieu. En réalité, la jeune femme pouvait parfaitement le sentir, la Relique l'aurait soutenue contre n'importe quoi. Elle pouvait décider, demain, d'atomiser la planète entière, que la Relique se ferait presque une joie de lui offrir son aide. Kathe ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, seulement elle ne posait aucune question. Elle imaginait déjà toutes les complications si elle venait en apprendre trop et elle préférait rester aussi détacher que possible de toute de cette merde. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une otage, et les otages n'avaient pas à poser de questions : nouvelle philosophie intérieure de la jeune femme. Moins elle en saurait et mieux elle se porterait une fois qu'elle se retrouverait entre les pattes du Shield - elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'y échappera pas si elle voulait un jour rentrer chez elle et espérer un peu de repos !-. Et puis elle ne doutait pas de la Relique. Elle souhaitait, tout autant qu'elle, mettre fin à toute cette histoire- en envoyant se faire foutre Loki très loin par exemple. Cela seul suffisait à la convaincre d'écouter le bijoux magique, même si elle rageait d'être toujours obligée de faire des choses farfelues et -bien souvent- dangereuses, sans qu'elle n'ait jamais son mot à dire.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix - c'était ça ou mourir noyer sous les trompes d'eau qui lui tombaient sur la tête-, Kathe glissa un peu plus ses jambes à l'intérieur du trou. Quand elle commença à sentir le poids de son corps l'emmener en avant, elle se retourna sur le ventre en accrochant fermement ses mains au rebord de la trappe. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait Loki dans le puits et bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas pu louper son mouvement - pas lui-, elle ne pu se retenir de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

**- Vous ne me laissez pas tomber, hein ?!** Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement crispée par la peur.

Elle cru entendre un soupir mais n'en fut pas totalement sûre tant la pluie et le vent faisaient un boucan de tout les diable tout autour d'elle.

**- Pour qui tu me prends ? Descend ou reste là-haut, mais décide toi. Tu vas finir par nous faire repérer.** L'entendit-elle lui répondre, sa voix laissant, pour la première fois, transparaître une légère impatience.

**-Bien, bien**, grogna Kathe en se laissant lentement glisser dans le trou.

Crispée des pieds à la tête, elle battit un peu des jambes sans rien rencontrer pour accrocher ses pieds. Elle se laissa encore couler de quelques centimètres et sa gorge se serra d'un doute extrême lorsqu'elle commença à sentir sa prise, sur le rebord métallique de la trappe, se faire glissante à cause de la pluie. Légèrement prise de panique, elle voulut remonter, son corps régissant instinctivement, seulement ses doigts dérapèrent pour de bon et tous son poids l'emporta fatalement vers le bas. Un couinement aiguë sortit une seconde sa bouche, sa poitrine se soulevant d'angoisse de se sentir aspirer par la gravité, sans aucune prise pour la rattraper. Mais il mourut aussitôt lorsque son dos rencontra une surface dure. Sous l'angoisse, elle avait fermée les yeux et un choc légèrement brutale, de son dos contre quelque chose de dur, était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait.

Loki avait été d'une rapidité affolante. Accroché d'une main à l'échelle, qui descendait le long du puits, il s'était laissé pendre dans le vide pour pouvoir l'attraper en glissant un bras agile autour de sa taille. «_C'est pas trop tôt._» Avait-il même eut le temps de penser, avant de la rapprocher vivement à lui, la plaquant fermement à son torse. Kathe n'avait pas finit de couiner de surprise, qu'il repliait déjà son bras pour la caler entre lui et l'échelle, afin d'être bien sûr de ne pas la voir lui glisser entre les mains. Ses deux pieds bien calés sur un même barreau, il gardait un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, une main fermement accrochée à l'échelle pour lui éviter de tomber en arrière. Il la sentit sursauter contre lui, quand elle comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait, et il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder en face, son bras restant résolument enroulé autour de sa taille. S'il la lâchait, elle tombait. Kathe en était également consciente et ses mains, qui avaient inconsciemment attrapées Loki, se crispèrent un peu plus sur sa tunique.

**- Je te tiens, Kathe. Pas la peine de t'affoler**, lui souffla Loki, d'un air parfaitement détaché. **Maintenant si tu voulais bien me lâcher, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup**, ajouta-t-il en s'écartant encore un peu d'elle.

Kathe tiqua fortement à l'entente de son diminutif, plus que surprise qu'il l'utilise alors qu'habituellement il s'en passait plutôt volontiers. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, se rendant doucement compte qu'elle avait instinctivement enroulée ses jambes autour de lui. Retenant tant bien que mal ses joues de rougirent, au touché de son bas ventre contre celui de Loki, la jeune femme déroula aussitôt ses jambes. Ses pieds trouvèrent deux-même un barreau sur lequel se poser. Seulement, avec l'échelle dans son dos, elle n'osait pas le lâcher complètement et ses mains restaient résolument accrochées à sa tunique. Elle était légèrement rassurée de ne pas non plus le voir s'éloigner. Malgré sa remarque son bras restait toujours fermement enroulé autour d'elle.

Elle le regarda relever son visage, ses yeux se fixant sur la trappe au dessus de leur tête. Elle distingua parfaitement la légère pression de sa mâchoire et c'est presque sans étonnement qu'elle entendit un nouveau «Glong» avant de voir la trappe se refermer d'elle-même, les enfermant pour de bon dans le puits de l'aération de la base 01 du Shield.

Un silence étrange régna aussitôt après la fermeture de l'épaisse trappe. Ils étaient maintenant totalement coupés du monde extérieur et du brouhaha infernale de la tempête.

«_Voilà, on y est..._» Fut la seule pensée légèrement ironique de la jeune femme alors qu'elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort que de coutume. Elle avait tout de même un peu peur de ce qui allait suivre, sachant pertinemment que des agents du Shield ou des Démons leur tomberaient dessus à un moment ou à un autre. Sans parler de son angoisse de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt devoir porter une quantité -certainement- astronomique d'énergie noire, qu'elle devrait ensuite transmettre au Dieu. Tout un programme qui lui donnait presque la nausée rien que d'y penser.

**-Tourne toi**, lui souffla alors Loki, d'une voix profonde qui résonna étrangement dans ce conduit totalement clos. Ces deux mots sortir instantanément la jeune femme de ses pensées alors qu'elle commençait à sentir son bras tirer sur sa taille, la forçant à obéir. **Accroche toi à l'échelle**, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

Kathe papillonna des paupières, rien qu'une seconde, avant de lentement s'exécuter. Par chance, Loki ne semblait rien décelé de son soudain malaise et elle se maudit elle-même d'avoir sentit son corps tangué à la voix abyssale du Dieu. « _Putain de merde, Kathe ! Mais contrôle toi enfin !_» S'invectiva-t-elle intérieurement, alors qu'elle décrochait lentement ses mains de sa tunique pour attraper un barreau de l'échelle.

Sans vraiment le chercher, ils échangèrent un bref regard. Un regard qui en disait long et, en même temps, si peu à la fois. Kathe décela, dans celui de Loki, une grande part d'indifférence mais elle resta tout de même interdite devant cette question qu'ils semblaient lui poser, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer à lui faire confiance, quoi qu'il arrive. Ces yeux bleus lui disaient mieux que des mots qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Jamais.

Mais était-ce bien vrai ? Kathe ne pouvait qu'en douter, ayant perdu toute confiance en lui. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il se contenta de lui jeter un tel regard, sans ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une moquerie dans le but de la convaincre en feignant l'amusement - c'était, la plus part du temps, sa façon de faire pour désamorcer une telle situation-. Parce qu'il voyait bien le voile de doute dans le regard que la jeune femme lui jeta. Elle doutait de lui. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire mais aussi parce qu'elle n'était plus totalement de son côté. Il sentait bien qu'elle s'inquiétait de devoir continuer à le suivre, alors qu'elle ne le voulait plus du tout. Elle ne voulait plus l'aider ou, du moins, plus comme avant. Avant qu'il ne lui impose sa marque et ne l'humilie.

Il était habitué à ce qu'on le lâche à la dernière minute, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se sentir étonné que Kathe ait finalement repris le ''droit chemin''. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa confiance qu'il avait voulu tuer, la nuit dernière. C'était son amour. Mais en écrasant l'un, il avait également perdu l'autre. Il trouvait ça presque dommage mais - heureusement- cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'impact sur leur échange énergétique. Il pouvait toujours se satisfaire de ça. Savoir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aller au delà de son désir pour lui, même en le détestant de tous son cœur, l'empêchait de se sentir vraiment agacé par ses yeux noirs qui le fixaient avec une certaine distance.

Kathe se détourna la première et ils n'échangèrent plus un mot. Loki se retenant de claquer sa langue sur son palais sous la soudaine tension de son corps lorsqu'il sentit les fesses de la jeune femme frôler son bas ventre. Et Kathe, serrant les dents sous la même sensation alors qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à l'échelle. Elle le sentit prendre une inspiration légèrement plus appuyée que les autres avant qu'il ne commence à descendre, la frôlant tout du long tandis que ses mains attrapaient les barreaux de chaque côtés de son corps.

Elle ferma brusquement ses paupières, en se retenant presque de respirer, quand elle sentit une des mains du Dieu glisser entre ses cuisses pour attraper un autre barreau de l'échelle. Elle savait qu'il aurait pu descendre encore un peu et éviter de lui effleurer l'intérieur les jambes de cette façon. Crispée à l'extrême, elle ne trouva rien à penser de cet attouchement, qu'elle savait être un fait exprès, et elle se contenta d'attendre qu'il s'éloigne pour de bon en se retenant difficilement de frémir alors que sa main glissait à nouveau entre ses cuisses, lâchant le barreau pour aller en chercher un autre un peu plus bas. Elle fit tout son possible pour garder une respiration lente et rythmée, tandis qu'il continuait sa descente.

Loki définitivement loin d'elle, Kathe pris son courage à deux mains et se permit un léger un coup d'œil dans le fond du puits. Elle le regretta aussitôt. Loki l'avait totalement dépassé et il continuait sa lente descente, sans lui accorder la moindre attention, et le suivre était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie à cet instant ! Tout le décor lui filait un vertige monstrueux. Le puits était immense, faisant un bon trois mètres de diamètre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule échelle et la parois en béton, parfaitement lisse, s'éclairait sous une lumière tamisée. Cachée sous des sortes de hublots, des centaines de petites lampes, rondes et à la lueur bleutée, courraient le long puits à des intervalles parfaitement réguliers. Cela permettait une bonne observation de la profondeur abyssale de ce gouffre sans pour autant laisser entrevoir une fin, ou une quelconque surface plate sur laquelle s'écraser en cas de chute. Le tube, descendait pourtant en ligne droite, mais, même bien éclairé, il était impossible de voir tout au bout et Kathe se crispa un peu plus sur l'échelle. Elle serait bien restée là jusqu'à la fin des temps, attendant que quelqu'un vienne la secourir, seulement elle voyait la distance entre elle et Loki augmenter en même temps que son angoisse. Totalement enfermée dans le puits, la jeune femme se retrouvait littéralement coincée et c'est tremblante qu'elle descendit d'un premier barreau, puis d'un autre, commençant sa longue et interminable descente dans les profondeur de la terre.

Une vingtaine de mètres plus bas, Kathe aperçut un énorme «1», fait à la peinture blanche sur la parois. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de descendre d'un étage et elle se permit de lâcher l'échelle du regard pour observer une seconde la trappe au-dessus de sa tête. Elle découvrit un système complexe d'hélices, tournant dans des sens et à des vitesse différentes les unes aux autres. Plus aucunes gouttes de pluie ne s'infiltraient dans le puits, la trappe s'étant lourdement refermé derrière eux, et Kathe pouvait se pencher légèrement en arrière pour mieux voir à quoi ressemblait le dessous de l'énorme installation. Le centre, avec la trappe, était le seul point fixe, tout le reste tournait sur lui même en emboîtant les différentes hélices les unes aux autres et le tout se mouvait dans un silence impressionnant. La structure paraissait lourde et extrêmement complexe, et Kathe comprit que sans Loki jamais elle n'aurait réussi à atteindre l'échelle le long de la parois. Il y avait quelque barreau, encastrer entre certaines hélices, obligeant la personne qui voulait les emprunter à se laisser pendre dans le vide par la force de ses bras pour atteindre l'échelle qui permettait de descendre le long du puits. Jamais elle n'aurait été capable d'un tel exploit.

Prise d'un léger vertige, à regarder le plafond tourner vivement sur lui-même, Kathe lâcha l'installation du regard et continua sa lente descente.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commença à sentir ses vêtements sécher sur son corps qu'elle comprit que ça allait leur prendre une éternité pour descendre jusqu'au fond du puits. De temps en temps, elle jetait un léger coup d'œil dans le vide mais ne voyait toujours rien d'autre qu'une ombre en peu flou, se mouvant au même rythme qu'elle pour ne jamais lui permettre de voir au-delà de quelque centaines de mètres. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit prouvant que Loki était encore près d'elle et Kathe se refusait à se pencher un peu plus en arrière pour voir à quel distance il se trouvait exactement. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu. «_ Il a sûrement atteint le fond du puits._» Pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle était ravie qu'il tienne -plus ou moins- ses distances, mais légèrement agacée qu'il ne soit pas là pour l'aider à descendre cette foutue échelle ! Elle allait mettre des heures à descendre, et monsieur l'attendrait tranquillement en bas, pour -certainement- avoir une vue parfaite de son corps s'écrasant sur le sol si jamais elle venait à glisser pour de bon.

Cherchant à ne penser qu'à son agacement envers Loki, et non plus à sa peur de tomber dans le vide, et n'ayant de toute façon aucune autre alternative pour le moment, Kathe continua de descendre. Un pieds après l'autre, une main après l'autre et toujours en se concentrant au maximum pour ne faire aucuns faux mouvements.

Incapable de dire combien de mètres elle avait déjà descendu, la jeune femme se décidait doucement à gueuler dans le puits pour faire revenir Loki à elle. Elle voulait au moins savoir pour combien de temps elle en avait encore. La seconde d'après, c'est son cris de surprise qui se perdit en échos sur les parois du puits alors que le Dieu se replaçait juste derrière elle. La jeune femme frissonna des pieds à la tête de se sentir chatouiller par le léger vent glacé qu'il produisit en bougeant à toute vitesse juste à côté d'elle.

**- Ça prend beaucoup trop de temps**, dit-il, presque pour lui même, semblant totalement indifférent au rapprochement de leur deux corps.

Il était à nouveau tout contre elle. Les pieds sur le même barreau, ses jambes poussant presque sur les siennes pour lui faire de la place. Kathe se plaquait contre l'échelle mais ça n'empêchait pas l'arrière de sa tête de sentir le métal dure de la légère armure du Dieu, ce dernier ne faisant aucun effort pour garder la distance.

**- Vraiment désolé**, répliqua la jeune femme, dans un souffle. Elle était entre la peur et l'agacement, entre Loki et cette maudite échelle qui n'en finissait plus de descendre. Ne sachant pas très bien qui allait avec quoi.

**- Je ne parlai pas de toi**, lui répondit-il simplement.

Puis, il fit quelque chose qui la terrorisa. Elle vit l'une de ses mains pâles lâcher l'échelle tandis qu'une de ses jambes faisait pareille, lui permettant de se laisser pendre dans le vide. Comme ça il avait certainement une vue parfaite de la profondeur du puits mais Kathe était horrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse déraper et tomber pour de bon.

**- J'ai essayé de voir jusqu'où ça descendait**, continua-t-il l'air de rien, alors qu'il remettait lentement son pieds à côté de celui de la jeune femme- au plus grand soulagement de cette dernière-. **Mais je n'ai rien vu. Ce puits à l'air de ne jamais s'arrêter. **

La jeune femme sentit parfaitement une sueur froide lui glisser le long de l'échine en entendant Loki lui dire ça. Ce foutu puits n'avait donc réellement pas de fond !

**-Trop génial...**, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix crispée qui laissait difficilement passer son ironie tant elle sentait la panique monter.

Souplement, il passa sa main libre tout autour de sa taille, la frôlant à peine, pour enrouler fermement son bras autour d'elle et la coller un peu plus à lui.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?** Demanda vivement Kathe, son ventre se tordant presque de réussir à deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

**- On va sauter**, répondit-il, sans le moindre détour.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle réagisse au quart de tour, enroulant brusquement ses deux bras autour d'un barreau de l'échelle tout en secouant vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

**- Non, non et encore non ! Personne ne saute de cette putain d'échelle ! Vous êtes complètement malade **! Lâcha-t-elle méchamment, tellement horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de dire pour laisser à son corps le temps de frissonner quand il se pencha sur elle.

**- Katherine...**, l'appela-t-il, d'une voix légèrement embêtée, plaçant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille. **Ça va nous prendre des heures. Il faut sauter**, ajouta-t-il, plus durement, son bras se serrant un peu plus fort autour d'elle.

Elle le sentit parfaitement les tirer en arrière et elle secoua à nouveau vivement la tête.

**- J'ai dit non ! **

**- Ma belle, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix**, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix grave, ses lèvres fines collées à son oreille.

Kathe comprit bien trop tard que ce doux compliment n'était qu'un leurre.

Sursautant malgré-elle, sa prise se fit moins acharnée sur l'échelle et il n'en fallut pas plus à Loki pour la tirer brusquement en arrière, son bras fermement enroulé autour de sa taille. Un cris de surprise plus tard, elle se retrouvait à moitié pendue dans le vide, bras tendus, ses deux mains supportant difficilement son poids et celui du Dieu, qui ne s'accrochait à rien d'autre qu'elle. Ils avaient beau avoir encore leurs deux pieds sur l'échelle, ils ne s'en retrouvaient pas moins dangereusement penchés en arrière. La jeune femme chercha à se rapprocher de la parois mais la lourdeur de Loki l'emportait fatalement dans le vide. La gorge crispée par l'angoisse, elle ouvrit péniblement la bouche pour l'insulter mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et il lui coupa la parole en plaçant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres fines à son oreille.

**- Trois...Deux...**, commença-t-il lentement, les yeux fixés sur la peau de son cou.

Il la vit frémir à son chuchotement avant que la jeune femme ne tourne son visage vers lui pour lui jeter un regard affolé. Il plongea une seconde dans ses yeux noirs, s'y perdant presque, avant qu'il ne soit attiré par ses lèvres rondes, qui tremblaient d'angoisse.

**- ...Un**, souffla-t-il tout bas juste avant de fermer les yeux et de l'embrasser.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Bien évidemment il profita de sa surprise pour utiliser son bras libre et la faire définitivement lâcher prise - c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis le début-. Mais il n'avait pas penser à l'embrasser. En vérité, il n'avait pensé à rien en la regardant. Et il se retrouvait étonné de le faire aussi naturellement, commençant à bien connaître ses lèvres sur lesquelles il appuyait les siennes. C'était simple. Un simple baiser, à peine appuyé, comme une caresse. Offert sans détour et sans but particulier.

Kathe était, elle, paralysée de la tête aux pieds. Ses bras avaient fendu l'air un instant puis, sentant ses pieds perdre tout appuis, elle avait compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien de tenter de se rattraper. Ils chutaient dans le puits sans fond.

Loki réajusta sa prise sur elle, la forçant à se mettre face à lui grâce à son bras enroulé autour de sa taille, la gardant toujours fermement contre lui. Et, instinctivement, elle enroula fermement ses bras autour de son cou tandis que ses jambes, légèrement repliées, se serraient autour de sa taille. En changeant de position ils avaient machinalement mit fin au baiser. La jeune femme enfouissait son visage de le cou du Dieu, ses paupières se fermant d'elle-même tandis qu'elle serrait sa mâchoire au maximum pour s'empêcher de lâcher un hurlement strident, se fichant comme de l'an quarante qu'il l'ait embrassé pour la rusé et obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle faisait simplement tout son possible pour ne pas accorder d'importance à cette sensation de vide, qui lui envahissait la poitrine, à mesure qu'elle tombait en chute libre. Mais toute la concentration du monde restait totalement dérisoire face à la puissance de sa terreur, son instinct de survie paniquant comme jamais de se savoir dans une telle situation. Cette chute sans fin, n'avait rien à voir avec les quelques fois où Loki les avait fait voler de toits en toits pour échapper au Shield. C'était horrifiant, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils prendraient toujours plus de vitesse et de poids jusqu'à enfin atterrir, tout au fond. Et à ce moment là, elle voyait mal comment le Dieu pourrait faire pour leur permettre de ne pas s'écraser ! Peut-être que lui ne risquait rien, mais, pour elle, c'était une autre histoire ! Elle était persuadée qu'il avait oublié qu'elle était à nouveau totalement humaine et qu'elle ne survivrait jamais à une telle chute. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le lui dire, refusant catégoriquement de desserrer les dents au risque de se mordre la langue. Elle se contenta donc de refermer plus durement ses membres autour de lui, en priant pour ne pas trop souffrir en percutant le sol. Elle souhaitait plus que tout une mort rapide et indolore.

Mais la jeune femme n'avait absolument rien à craindre. Malgré leur vitesse, Loki pouvait stopper leur chute à tout moment. Ses yeux vifs percevaient sans aucun mal les chiffres énormes, inscrit à la peinture blanche, qui indiquaient à quel étages ils se trouvaient. Il connaissait le nombre d'étages qui séparaient la surface du tout dernier niveau, il était juste étonné par la distance qui les séparaient. La base était beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'il imaginait et sauter était la seul chose à faire pour ne pas mettre un éternité à descendre jusqu'au dernier niveau. La largeur impressionnante, de ce tube de métal et de béton, leur permettait de ne pas craindre de heurter la parois mais il n'en colla pas moins la jeune femme à lui, la protégeant entre ses bras fermement enrouler autour d'elle. Pour lui, cette petite dégringolade était presque un jeu d'enfant et, pendant un instant, il se permit d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant à plein poumons leur odeur tandis qu'ils virevoltaient dans tous les sens contre son visage. Une main sur sa nuque, l'autre contre son flan, il eut presque comme l'envie de la fondre en lui, de ne plus jamais la lâcher, de l'avoir toujours comme ça, avec lui, contre lui.

Malgré sa crispation totale, interne et externe, Kathe ressenti parfaitement la prise de son compagnon de route couler plus durement autour d'elle, cherchant à la rapprocher toujours plus près. Elle sentait la vitesse, le vide, l'angoisse mais, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle était également envahit pas une sensation de douceur. Il la serrait de plus en plus contre lui et un chatouillement étrange s'insinuait dans tous son corps. Les bras résolument accroché à son cou, il lui sembla entendre ses profondes inspirations, son visage à moitié enfouit dans ses cheveux. Mais le sifflement de l'air, provoqué par leur chute, était trop puissant et inquiétant pour qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose que sur cela. Elle était de nouveau parfaitement humaine - enfin presque...- et il lui était difficile d'analyser toutes les informations qu'elle captait. Tous allait trop vite pour elle. Le plongeon, la prise de Loki sur elle, les sensations qu'elle retirait de tout ça, étaient autant de chose que son cerveau, tétanisé par l'angoisse, n'arrivait pas vraiment à suivre.

À peine commença-t-elle à prendre réellement conscience de cet invraisemblable chatouillement, qui s'insinuait jusque dans le bout de ses doigts, qu'elle le sentait bouger, glissant ses lèvres à son oreille pour lui parler.

**-Tiens toi prête**, lui souffla-t-il vivement.

Kathe lâcha instantanément un couinement affolé en resserrant au maximum ses membres autour de lui mais ce fut totalement inutile. Il y eut un bruit sourd, qui vibra pendant un long moment dans le puits et tout autour, alors que les pieds du Dieu s'écrasaient brutalement sur le sol. Même lui eut bien du mal à atténuer la violence du choc et il se retrouva obligé de céder devant son propre poids, et celui de la jeune femme, afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop bousculer par leur atterrissage. Ses genoux percutèrent le sol dans un nouveau bruit sourd et il profita que Kathe perde brusquement sa prise autour de son cou pour laisser ses bras glisser sur elle afin d'atténuer définitivement l'impact du choc sur son corps d'humaine. Il la laissa tomber sur le dos, lâchant sa nuque pour poser vivement sa main sur le sol et ne pas l'écraser de son poids.

La jeune femme avait machinalement lâcher un petit cris en sentant ses bras se dérouler d'eux-même sous la violence du choc, se sentant dangereusement emporter par son poids. Mais il mourut aussitôt quand son dos heurta le sol. En une fraction de seconde elle se retrouvait affalé par terre. Sa tête ayant légèrement cognée sur le sol, il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ouvrit d'abord un œil, puis distinguant le léger sourire en coin de Loki, elle ouvrit le deuxième, comprenant enfin qu'ils avaient atteint le fond du puits et qu'ils n'étaient, finalement, pas mort écrabouillés - surtout elle-.

**- Ce n'était pas si dur. Non ? **Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton léger, en récupérant doucement sa main, qui était bloquée sous le corps de la jeune femme.

Il la glissa sur sa taille puis sur sa hanche pour finalement aller caresser sa cuisse du bout des doigts, exactement là où était apposé sa marque magique, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien alors qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Allongée sur le sol, ses jambes encore légèrement relever contre lui, elle le regardait avec des yeux rond, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air de comprendre qu'ils étaient enfin arrivé.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant la pression de la main de Dieu sur sa cuisse que Kathe repris réellement conscience. Elle papillonna se redressa vivement en virant sa main de son corps.

**- Vous êtes un grand malade !** Cracha-t-elle tout d'un coup en posant ses petites mains sur lui pour le pousser en arrière et se remettre en débout. **Ne me refaites jamais un coup comme ça !**

Cela le fit ricaner et il se recula tranquillement tout en se relevant, sans émettre le moindre commentaire sur le léger tremblement qu'il discernaient dans les mouvements de la jeune femme. Elle avait du mal à rester debout et ça l'amusa de voir qu'elle avait réellement eut une belle frousse. Il était tellement habitué à la voir faire des choses dangereuses, sans jamais semblée s'inquiéter des conséquences, qu'il était rassuré de voir qu'elle avait bel et bien un instinct de survie, tout aussi idiote qu'elle soit. Et apparemment elle n'aimait pas vraiment se jeter dans le vide.

**- Je suis navré de t'avoir pris par surprise, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu avais le vertige**, lui répondit-il simplement en jetant un œil curieux tout autour de lui.

**- Je n'ai pas le vertige**, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, préférant elle aussi regarder tout autour d'elle au lieu de le fixer directement pour lui parler**. Je déteste simplement la sensation de vide qui prend l'estomac chaque fois qu'on chute de plus d'un mètre de hauteur ! Je suis humaine, j'vous rappel, et un humain ne se jette pas dans le vide comme vous venez de le faire ! Question de survie.** ajouta-t-elle encore, sachant très bien qu'il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

Après avoir fait un tour sur elle même, elle se fixa sur la même chose que lui. Elle le vit lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil, amusé, avant qu'il ne se concentre totalement sur ce qui ressemblait à une ouverture sur la parois du puits. La jeune femme se rapprocha légèrement pour mieux distinguer cet encadrement métallique qui se découpait dans le béton. Encore une fois, elle voyait mal comment quiconque pourrait ouvrir cette chose sans un code d'accès. Mais grâce à Loki, il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'ils entendent un «Glong», prouvant que la porte en métal se déverrouillait de l'intérieur pour finalement s'ouvrir doucement devant eux. Kathe passa aussitôt sa tête devant l'ouverture me ne vit rien d'autre qu'un noir totale. La lueur bleuté de l'intérieur du puits éclairait à peine ce qui était sensé ce trouver à l'extérieur et il leur était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Loki réagisse et, sans un regard pour elle, il passa l'ouverture pour s'avancer dans la pénombre. À peine avait-il fait trois pas que déjà Kathe le perdait de vue. Elle réagit elle aussi rapidement, en se jetant à sa suite pour ne pas se retrouver toute seule.

Heureusement pour eux, la porte du puits ne se referma pas automatiquement, car sans ça il leur aurait été impossible de se repérer dans l'obscurité totale de ce dernier niveau de la base. Loki trouvait cela étrange. Il se doutait que la base était plus ou moins déserte et il pouvait comprendre qu'il n'y ait pas de lumière ici. Mais si cet endroit était bel et bien le lieu de stockage de l'énergie noire, de la lumière il devrait y en avoir beaucoup ! L'énergie émettait une lumière vive, entre le bleu et le violet, et tous ce noir intriguait de plus en plus le Dieu. Il ressentait, dans chacun de ses membres, la puissance de l'énergie noire qu'il savait être tout près. Mais il ne voyait rien. Pas même le décor de la pièce - normalement immense- n'était visible malgré la légère lueur qui venait du puits derrière eux. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange ici, son flair légendaire commençait à doucement le comprendre.

Kathe, juste à côté de lui, hoqueta de surprise en distinguant un mouvement dans l'obscurité. C'est d'abord ce qu'elle crut mais, doucement, elle comprit que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui bougeait dans le noir, c'était l'ombre qui bougeait et ce qu'elle cachait se retrouvait alors libre d'être vu par les deux compagnons de route. L'obscurité se découpa en plusieurs tentacules, se mouvant doucement sur les contours de ce qu'elle léchait pour finalement commencer à se rétracter, offrant toujours plus de visibilité. Et, tout d'un coup, Loki comprit que cette lumière clair et légèrement bleutée, qui filtrait de plus en plus au travers de l'ombre, n'était rien d'autre que de l'énergie noire.

**- C'est un traquenard**, souffla-t-il pour lui même, oubliant jusqu'à la présence de Kathe à ses côtés alors qu'il sentait la rage l'envahir tout entier.

L'ombre, qui se rétractait, s'éloignait de plus en plus des deux compagnons de route, leur offrant petit à petit une vision parfaite du dernier niveau de la base. Ce qu'il se découpait lentement sous ses yeux était un vrai cauchemar et il jeta un regard furieux à son frère quand il pu enfin voir son visage.

Ils étaient entourés par d'immenses armoires en verre, qui contenaient un nombre affolant de sphères d'énergie noire. Celles-ci brillaient puissamment, leurs lumières clairs se diffusant de plus en plus à mesure que l'ombre reculait. Le lieu de stockage était démesuré. Son plafond était extrêmement haut, tout comme les armoires contenant les sphères, et sa largeur n'avait d'égal que sa profondeur. Plus l'ombre disparaissait et plus ils étaient éblouit par la lueur de l'énergie noire qui se reflétait à l'infinie sur la blancheur de la salle, totalement recouverte de béton. Loki et Kathe auraient pu être choqués de seulement découvrir l'horrible piège dans lequel ils venaient de mettre les pieds, mais ils se figèrent sur place devant l'horrible découverte qu'ils firent au milieu de la pièce.

La plupart des armoires, contenant les sphères, étaient disposées en cercle et étaient séparées les unes des autres par des petits espaces, parfaitement régulier, qui permettait à une seule personne de passer à la fois. Seulement, le cercle immense, que formait les armoires en verres, était découpé par quelque larges couloirs qui se rejoignaient tous au centre. Les deux compagnons de route se trouvait dans l'un de ses larges couloirs et ils voyaient peu à peu ce qu'il se trouvait au centre de la salle.

Thor, Captain-America, Nick Fury et Banner- les deux derniers étant ceux que Kathe ne réussit pas à reconnaître-, étaient tous regroupés au même endroit et ils avaient tous d'étranges chaînes aux poignets et aux pieds. Ils semblaient totalement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement à l'extérieur du cercle immense qui les entouraient. Au fur et à mesure que l'ombre bougeait, Kathe remarquait la similarité entre le cercle enfermant ses hommes et celui dans lequel elle s'était elle-même retrouvée, il y a quelques heures. Ils avaient tout les deux les mêmes inscriptions sur son contour et cet façon étonnante de s'emmêler sur lui-même, comme pour un motif celtique. C'était un cercle magique, elle en était persuadée et elle devinait, sans mal, que celui-ci emprisonnait les hommes qui se trouvaient en son centre. Il suffisait de regarder leurs chaînes, les entravant fermement au sol où elles semblaient s'être profondément enfoncées, pour comprendre qu'ils étaient dans une très mauvaise posture. Mais Kathe ne se concentra qu'une seconde sur eux, malgré leur regard intensément rivés sur elle et Loki, et elle se fixa à nouveau sur le mouvement de l'ombre, qui ne cessait de se rétracter pour devenir de plus en plus petite.

Puis, soudain, la voix d'un démon emplis l'air tout autour d'eux et la jeune femme ressentit clairement l'atmosphère se faire plus chaude.

**- Surtout, que personne ne touche à la fille**, dit-il de ses milliers de voix.

La seconde d'après l'ombre se rétractait totalement, laissant enfin voir ce qu'elle cachait, et Kathe eut juste le temps de sursauter de surprise en découvrant Iron-man avant que celui-ci ne pointe une paume dans leur direction. Loki voulut bouger rapidement, tendant déjà un bras en direction de Kathe pour l'attraper et filer d'ici, mais il se retrouva totalement dépourvu en distinguant des centaines d'agents du Shield sortirent de nul part et les encercler. C'est lui qui se pris la déflagration d'énergie de l'armure de Stark mais il la fit aussitôt ricocher sur son sceptre, qu'il venait de faire vivement apparaître dans ses mains.

Cependant Iron-man n'attendit pas que son attaque aboutisse avant de se jeter sur le Dieu.

À peine avait-il échapper à la première attaque, qu'il se prenait l'armure en métal de plein fouet. Kathe cria mais ne pu rien faire pour lui alors qu'elle le voyait se faire propulser en arrière pour finalement atterrir au dessus de l'ouverture du puits, tout au bout du large couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le mur se fissura dans un terrible craquement avant que Iron-man ne se fasse violemment repousser en arrière.

Loki se dégagea du mur, à moitié défoncé, mais se retrouva subitement cerner d'agents. Il eut juste le temps de distinguer leurs yeux, d'un noir totale, avant qu'ils ne se jettent tous sur lui pour tenter de l'immobiliser. Seulement le Dieu était plus puissant que jamais et il lui suffit de lever son sceptre bien haut pour faire apparaître une détonation d'énergie qui envoya une onde de choc puissante à ses assaillants. Tous se retrouvèrent projetés en arrière et Loki pu à nouveau tenter d'attraper sa compagne de route, qui restait tétanisé sur place au milieu du couloir. Elle regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds mais personne ne semblait faire attention à elle, à part lui, et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Parce qu'il devinait que le Démon n'en avait pas seulement après lui et l'énergie noire. Il voulait aussi Kathe et ils la voulaient vivante. Pour sa propre sécurité, il préférait la voir morte plutôt qu'entre les mains démoniaque des créatures les plus cruelles de l'Univers.

Mais il ne fit pas deux pas dans sa direction qu'il se faisait à nouveau percuter par Iron-man. Celui-ci fut si rapide qu'il réussi à faire flancher le Dieu pour finalement l'immobiliser d'une poigne de fer, le forçant à mettre un genou à terre.

**- Qu'est ce que tu attends, Dieu ?** Lança l'armure, avant d'ouvrir son casque et de permettre ainsi à Loki de découvrir les yeux d'un noir totale de Stark. **Pourquoi n'utilise-tu pas l'énergie noire que tu as déjà réussi à aspirer ? **

« _Il est possédé._» Se lamenta presque le Dieu, conscient qu'il en était de même pour tous les agents du Shield qui se trouvaient tout autour. À cause de la faiblesse du Shield et des Avengers, il se retrouvait obligé de se battre avec un Démon beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Il n'avait absolument pas peur, mais était tout de même franchement embêté ! Kathe était toujours là et potentiellement en danger. Il n'avait pas encore aspiré toute l'énergie de la Relique et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de sauver la vie de son frère ! Mais se voyait tout de même obliger de la faire ! Rien ne se passait comme prévu et c'était particulièrement agaçant pour quelqu'un comme lui qui aimait absolument tout contrôler.

**- C'est une jolie petite armée d'humains possédés que tu as là, Démon. Mais je me demande, où sont donc passé les Chitauris ? Ne me dit pas que les Démons ont préférés rompre toutes alliances avec eux ?** Demanda tranquillement Loki, sans paraître plus perturbé que ça par l'entrave douloureuse d'Iron-man sur lui. Il ressentait certes une légère humiliation à devoir poser un genou à terre devant un humain - même possédé et dans un armure comme celle de Stark- mais le Dieu de la malice n'était pas du genre à entrer dans le jeu de ses adversaires aussi facilement et il voyait bien que le Démon cherchait à l'énerver. **Je préférai bien plus quand tu te traînais une bande de Chitauris derrière toi, c'était beaucoup plus amusant**, ajouta-t-il encore en se permettant même de lui envoyer un sourire moqueur au visage.

Le Démon, sous les traits de Stark, lui lança une moue dédaigneuse et appuya un peu plus sa prise sur lui pour tenter de le faire totalement tomber à genou, en vain.

**- Il est exacte que les Démons ont rompus toutes alliances avec les Chitauris. Nous détestons partager. Néanmoins j'ai l'impression, Dieu déchut, que tu me prend pour un autre. Je ne suis pas celui qui fut envoyé pour récupérer l'énergie noire. Ce dernier à faillit, par deux fois, à sa tâche. Alors me voilà. Nouveau démon, nouvelles méthodes**, répondit-il, calmement, en répondant au sourire du Dieu par un autre, beaucoup plus mauvais.

Loki se renfrogna légèrement. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce Démon, le devinant plus malin que l'autre, et il décida de passer une bonne fois pour toute à l'action. Son sceptre toujours en main, il concentra toute sa puissance pour n'avoir qu'à frapper une seule fois son adversaire, le tuant le plus rapidement possible avant de s'en prendre aux humains possédés. Il comptait bien tous les tuer et, pourquoi pas, faire s'écrouler cette base sur ses autres ennemis qui s'étaient bêtement laissés emprisonner. Le bout acéré de sa lance se mit à briller plus intensément, sa lueur bleu se reflétant presque dans les yeux noirs du Démon en face de lui.

**- Oui...**, souffla ce dernier, ses yeux fixant avec ravissement toute l'énergie contenu dans ce sceptre,**... un combat à mort entre un Dieu et un Démon. Voyons un peu lequel de nous deux va être le plus fort... ou le plus rapide. **

Le Démon lâcha un rire mauvais avant de pencher son visage vers le Dieu, son regard se faisant plus dure et menaçant.

**- L'humaine sera le trophée du gagnant...**, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

**- Je ne te laisserai ni l'énergie noire, ni l'humaine. Pas la peine de te faire de fausses illusions**, persifla Loki, la mâchoire crispée par la colère.

Il n'attendit pas que l'autre lui réponde, et il se dégagea brutalement de sa prise en se relevant de toute sa hauteur devant lui. Sa lance fila comme l'éclair en direction de son ennemis et ce dernier dû s'éloigner vivement de lui pour ne pas se prendre un mauvais coup. Le Démon, tapit dans le corps de Tony Stark, pouvait parfaitement ressentir le puissance décuplé du Dieu, grâce au pouvoir de la Relique. Il ne le sentait pas seulement parce qu'il était initié aux pratiques magiques. Il le sentait également parce qu'il était un Démon.

Les Démons se nourrissaient d'énergie noire et ils auraient pu remuer l'univers entier pour en dévorer une infime particule. Ils pouvaient en ressentir le pouvoir sur des distances qui se comptait en années lumières. Mais ils souffraient de l'enfermement que les Dieux leur avaient imposés, les empêchant d'atteindre la source de leur plus grande tentation.

Pour leur mission, visant à récupérer la Relique, ils ne devaient en aucun cas absorber l'énergie noire qu'elle contenait. Leur but était avant tout la destruction d'Asgard et la conquête du Cube Cosmique, pour un nouvel ordre universel dirigé par les Démons et non plus par les Dieux. Et il était très difficile pour le Démon de ne pas succomber à la tentation de dévorer toutes l'énergie stocker dans cette base. Mais il ne doutait pas de pouvoir aspirer ce que Loki avait en déjà sa possession. Personne ne le lui avait interdit de le faire et il n'allait pas se gêner. C'était leur façon habituel de faire les choses, dévorant et détruisant tout ce qui leur faisait envie. Bien évidemment il se méfiait du Dieu déchut, le sachant plus fourbe et immoral que ses paires. Et il se méfiait tout autant de son sceptre, que tous savait être un présent des Chitauris, et dont la puissance devait certainement être décuplée avec l'énergie de la Relique.

À bonne distance l'un de l'autre, ils s'apprêtaient à se battre pour de bon. Le Démon faisant signe à sa petite armée, d'une cinquantaine d'agents possédés, pour qu'ils attaquent tous en même temps le Dieu tandis que ce dernier prenait une position défensive tout en préparant intérieurement un sort puissant pour tous les envoyer balader. Il devait juste prendre garde à ne pas percuter les immenses armoires de verres blindés qui trônaient tout autour d'eux. Un petit choc de trop et ce serait la catastrophe pour lui et pour Kathe. Avec autant d'ennemis dans les parages, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait à subir la puissance colossale que renfermait les centaines de sphères d'énergie noire entreposées derrière les vitrines.

Seulement, pile au moment où ils allaient tous se jeter les uns contre les autres, le bruit caractéristique de verre brisé résonna bruyamment dans l'air. Tournant vivement la tête en direction du bruit, Loki jeta un regard effaré à sa compagne de route quand il comprit que c'était elle qui venait de briser une des sphères. Elle se tenait près de la première rangée d'armoires au centre de la salle. À ses pieds certains éclats de verres continuaient de tourner sur eux-même, après le choc qui venait de briser en milles morceaux la boule de verre. Incapable de savoir pourquoi elle venait de faire une chose pareille, le Dieu - et tous les autres dans l'immense salle- regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés la lumière de l'énergie noire flotter une seconde dans les airs avant d'exploser violemment en envoyant une puissante onde choc tout autour d'elle.

Kathe se retrouva légèrement plaquée contre la surface d'une des armoires en verres, fermant les yeux devant la lueur aveuglante qui explosait alors qu'elle entendait, à nouveau, le bruit du verre brisé monter dans les airs, plus puissant que jamais.

.

.

«_ Par pitié, Kathe, il faut que tu bouge ! Maintenant !_» Hurla puissamment la Relique dans la tête de la jeune femme pour tenter de la faire réagir.

Cela fit violemment sursauter cette dernière, qui reprit difficilement ses esprits alors qu'elle sentait tous son corps se crisper d'angoisse de voir son compagnon de route se faire maîtriser par Iron-Man. Sans vouloir y croire, elle regardait Loki mettre un genou à terre sous la prise de son adversaire, semblant ne plus pouvoir faire aucun geste pour se défendre.

Elle n'avait aucune envie particulière de l'aidée, ne voulant absolument pas s'en prendre à Iron-man. Elle n'avait rien contre lui ou contre les Avengers - c'était Loki dont elle voulait se débarrasser !- . Et puis elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire, n'étant rien de moins qu'une simple humaine, sans pouvoir - et sans armure !-. Elle devinait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez tous les agents qui entouraient Loki, et chez Stark en particulier. Ils avaient tous les yeux totalement noir - rien que ça, c'était inquiétant-. Kathe avait également remarquée que les agents du Shield paraissaient totalement sans âme. Ils n'avaient aucunes expressions sur leur visage et ne semblaient même pas avoir besoin d'entendre les ordres de Stark pour bouger d'un même mouvement, semblant ne faire qu'un. Il était évident pour la jeune femme que ces humains n'en étaient plus vraiment, et que les Démons étaient derrière tout ça. Elle n'avait aucun mal à faire le lien entre ces choses démoniaque et la situation catastrophique dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle était réellement en danger, son instinct le lui hurlait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Quand le Démon, apparemment tapit dans le corps d'un des Avengers, en aurait terminé avec Loki, se serait à son tour d'être attaquée. Et à ce moment là, elle ne pourrait rien pour se défendre.

Comprenant qu'il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse rapidement, Kathe lâcha Loki des yeux pour écouter attentivement les instructions de la Relique -qui ne cessait de lui hurler de bouger depuis plusieurs minutes-. Trébuchant un instant sur ses propres pieds, tout son corps tremblant de peur, elle se recula aussi loin que possible de l'affrontement. Elle jeta des regards de pure panique aux agents qui lui passaient juste à côté mais aucun d'eux ne lui accordaient la moindre attention, tous tournés sur Loki et Iron-man, prés à intervenir à tout moment. Alors elle continua de s'éloigner, rapidement et avec autant de discrétion que possible. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelque mètre, qu'elle se stoppa, son corps se crispant sous la surprise. Arrivée au centre du lieu de stockage, et après avoir tournée le dos au combat entre le Dieu et le Démon, elle se retrouvait maintenant nez à nez avec les autres Avengers. Aux regards intense qu'ils lui lancèrent tous, elle sentit parfaitement son visage blanchir un peu plus - ce qu'elle croyait être impossible !- Et elle resta un moment tétanisée sur place, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire pour eux. Ils avaient l'air de se poser tout un tas de questions et elle vit même celui qu'elle savait être le frère adoptif de Loki ouvrir la bouche et parler, mais elle n'entendit absolument rien de ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. C'était étrange, parce qu'elle n'était qu'à quelque mètres du cercle qui les emprisonnait mais elle ne pouvait rien entendre, pas même le bruit des chaînes lorsque le blond tira brutalement dessus en essayant de s'approcher de la bordure du cercle magique tout en continuant de lui parler.

« _Ne fait pas attention à eux._» Souffla durement la Relique. « _Fait simplement ce que je te dit et tout ira bien. Fait moi confiance._»

Étant bien incapable de trouver une solution - ou tout simplement un repère stable auquel pourrait s'accrocher son esprit à la limite du craquage mentale !- Kathe suivit les directives de la Relique, obéissant aveuglément à cet objet qui ne lui voulait, lui, que du bien. C'était certainement la seule chose de véritablement sûre à cet instant : la Relique allait la sortir de là et, si elle voulait continuer de vivre, elle avait tout intérêt à suivre ses conseils. Elle lâcha les prisonnier du regard, non sans avoir dévisagé chacun d'entre eux d'un œil inquiet, et elle continua de s'éloigner de l'attroupement d'agents, qui se formait peu à peu tout autour de son compagnon de route dans l'un des larges couloirs. Elle n'avait même pas la moindre pensée pour lui, se fichant complètement de savoir comment il allait encore se sortir in-extrémiste d'une situation pareille. Elle le savait assez vif et fourbe d'esprit pour se sortir de n'importe qu'elle galère, quelque soit le piège tendus pas les Démons.

« _Va vers une des armoires, n'importe laquelle._» Ajouta encore la petite voix dans sa tête. Elle attendit que la jeune femme s'exécute avant de continuer, «_ Il y a un carré de verre légèrement plus flou sur le côté, pose ta main dessus._»

Postée devant la première rangée d'armoires en verre blindé, Kathe chercha le carré de verre flouté sur l'armoire la plus proche. Quand elle le trouva enfin, elle posa sa main dessus, ne sachant absolument ce qui était sensé se passer ensuite. Elle était légèrement éblouit par la vive lumière, enfermée dans la cinquantaine de sphères qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire, et elle avait presque du mal à voir la légèrement armature en fer qui maintenait l'immense armoire en verre blindé debout. Il y eut ensuite un bruit d'air dépressurisé, qui fit sursauter la jeune femme, alors qu'une des larges parois en verre se mettait à bouger. Et, à sa plus grande surprise, la vitrine glissa vers le bas pour disparaître totalement dans une fissure au sol.

« _Prend une sphère et brise la._» S'empressa de lui souffler la Relique.

« _Alors là franchement, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ça._» Rétorqua aussitôt la jeune femme, s'adressant à l'énergie noire directement par la pensée. Elle trouvait évident que de balancer de l'énergie pure dans la mêlé n'était pas spécialement la meilleur solution. Tout était déjà bien assez catastrophique comme ça !

« _Sans énergie, je ne peux rien faire. Crois-moi c'est la seule solution pour te sortir de là sans trop de casse_.»

Kathe hésita une seconde avant de finalement attraper la première sphère qui se trouvait sous son nez. Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était soit écouter la Relique ou soit tenter de se débrouiller toute seule - n'attendant aucune aide du Dieu pour la garder en sécurité-.

Elle sentait l'énergie noire, enfermée dans la sphère, lui chatouiller le creux de la main, se diffusant chaudement dans tout son bras pour aller battre près de son cœur sans pour autant réussir à entrer en contacte avec son âme. Doucement, l'esprit légèrement vide mais la gorge tout de même nouée par le doute, elle leva la main au-dessus de sa tête, les doigts crispés autour de la sphère protectrice. La Relique sentit nettement l'hésitation de la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'immobilisait, sa main n'arrivant pas à lâcher l'objet.

« _Brise la !_» Hurla-t-elle puissamment à Kathe.

Celle-ci serra violemment les dents tout en se laissant envahir par une vague brutale de la Relique en elle, qui forçait presque son bras à s'abaisser de lui-même et ses doigts à lâcher la sphère pour qu'elle aille s'écraser au sol. Portée par cette vague Kathe brisa la sphère et, machinalement, elle ferma les yeux, se protégeant des éclats de verres et de la vive lumière qui explosaient déjà dans tous les sens autour d'elle.

N'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle venait vraiment de faire ça, elle se sentit bousculer par l'onde de choc de l'énergie qui se libérait violemment. Son dos rencontra instantanément l'armoire en verre et c'est parfaitement consciente de la situation qu'elle sentit l'énergie noire se faire aspirer par la Relique autour de son cou et l'envahir de puissance alors qu'elle entendait un brouhaha terrible, de verre brisé, monter dans les airs.

Sous l'onde de choc puissante, de la première sphère se brisant sur le sol, la cinquantaine de sphères, que contenait l'armoire, se retrouvèrent violemment déstabilisées et elles quittèrent toutes leur socle de sécurité pour retomber comme de la pluie par la large ouverture de l'armoire blindée.

Si la plupart des personnes, présentes dans l'immense salle de stockage, furent à peine secouées par la première déflagration, toutes se retrouvèrent éjectées en arrière lors de la deuxième. La cinquantaine de sphères se brisaient presque toutes en même temps et seul Loki réussi à tenir débout sous la violente onde de choc, de lumière et de vent magique, pour regarder Kathe se protéger de la chute des sphères et des éclats de verres en s'accroupissant au sol. Les agents possédés, et même Stark, s'étaient tous fait violemment repousser vers le fond du lieu de stockage mais Loki les oublia complètement, entièrement tourné sur Kathe et l'énorme bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait mit ses bras au dessus de sa tête et le Dieu était incapable de voir comment elle subissait le choc et sa monté en puissance. Par contre il vit parfaitement la Relique sortir d'elle-même de sous son pull. Le pendentif brillait avec violence entre les mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme, qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens, et elle semblait tirer doucement en direction du centre de l'explosion de lumière.

Après cette libération mouvementée, les lueurs de l'énergie noire s'envolèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'immense plafond avant de se mouvoir avec force en direction de Kathe et du bijoux magique. Ce dernier tira un peu plus fort sur la fine chaîne en argent et même Loki du fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé quand le pendentif rencontra l'énergie noire, l'aspirant brusquement dans une explosion d'éclairs arc-en-ciel. Ce fut si violent que le sol en trembla tandis qu'un vent magique montait avec toujours plus de force, en tournoyant le long des murs de l'immense salle, faisant tanguer les hautes armoires de verres.

C'est la première chose que le Dieu remarqua en ouvrant les yeux, juste après les éclairs arc-en-ciel. Mais il fut tout de suite rassuré en comprenant qu'elles ne flancheraient pas sous leur propre poids, les sphères restants bien en place à l'intérieur. Puis, il vit les dernières lueurs de l'énergie noire, libre, disparaîtres dans la Relique, la pression du vent magique se faisant de moins en moins fort avant de finalement disparaître.

Kathe resta un instant accroupis contre l'armoire vide, des éclats de verres partout autour d'elle. Le Dieu ne s'inquiétait pas spécialement pour son état physique, en revanche il sentit une légère panique le prendre en la voyant se redresser comme un diable, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'elle jetait un regard affolé partout autour d'elle, se reculant même de quelque pas pour faire un tour sur elle-même afin d'avoir une bonne vision du nombre d'armoires restantes dans la pièce. Il vit parfaitement son visage tiquer, devinant instantanément qu'elle réagissait encore à quelque chose qui semblait venir de l'intérieur de son corps, en entendant des voix qu'elle était seule à capter. Mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fut trop lent à réagir. Tout allait trop vite, et trop violemment, pour que quiconque réagisse à temps. Et, avant même que tous le monde se soit relever, la Relique craquait et passait à l'action.

Le pendentif se mit à luire plus vivement que jamais autour du cou de la jeune femme, avant que des centaines d'éclairs violets n'en jaillissent pour aller frapper chaque armoire se trouvant dans la salle. Celles-ci, à peine stabilisées après le premier choc, tremblèrent violemment avant que toutes les sphères protectrices, qu'elles contenaient, n'explose brusquement. La scène était quelque peu étrange, car les armoires en verres restèrent parfaitement intacts tandis que tous ce qu'elles renfermaient se brisaient. La cinquantaine de sphères, dans chaque armoire, laissèrent échapper un flot immense d'énergie qui se regroupa en une seule boule avant de jaillir à travers les parois en verres.

Seul Kathe, qui se retrouvait au centre de l'immense tornade d'énergie et de lumière, resta debout. Tous les autres furent projetés en arrière. Les prisonnier, bloqués à quelque mètre de la jeune femme, ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs chaînes pour leur éviter de sortir du cercle magique sous la pression de cette nouvelle onde de choc. Ils savaient quelle mort atroce cela leur en coûterait de quitter le cercle. Mais il était également dangereux de rester si près de la source de toutes cette puissance, qui se mouvait violemment tout autour d'eux dans des gerbes aveuglantes de lumières vives, tantôt violettes ou bleutées et parfois électrisées d'éclaire arc-en-ciel. Toute cette énergie leur brûlait presque la peau alors qu'elle les traversait brutalement pour rejoindre Kathe et la Relique.

Plus loin, Loki avait dû lâcher sa compagne de route du regard afin de se stabiliser contre une des armoires en verres. L'onde choc, du contact entre la Relique et l'énergie noire nouvellement libérée, l'avait brusquement repoussé en arrière et il rageait de se retrouver tout au bout d'un des longs couloirs qui courraient entre les armoires blindées. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour Kathe et ça l'angoissait légèrement. Il savait comment elle réagissait sous un trop plein de puissance et il s'inquiétait de la proximité de ce Démon, qui avait pris possession du corps de Stark, et de son armé d'humains, qu'il détenait sous son contrôle démoniaque. La Relique terminait rapidement d'aspirer la moindre particule d'énergie noire et le Dieu pouvait voir ceux qui l'entourait se remettre difficilement debout et fixer toute leur attention sur sa compagne de route. Kathe venait de se mettre au centre de l'attention générale et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il pouvait très bien les défendre contre Stark et les agents possédés, mais il se voyait mal protéger la jeune femme, et lui-même, si elle venait à craquer sous la puissance de la Relique.

Il n'attendit pas que la toute dernière lueur d'énergie noire disparaisse enfin dans le pendentif magique pour réagir et se jeter dans le large espace afin de rejoindre rapidement la jeune femme. La salle reprenait ses couleurs habituelles, les murs redevenant d'un blanc immaculé tandis que les reflets violets s'évanouissaient définitivement. Du coin de l'œil il vit l'armure or et rouge bouger, se rapprochant vivement de lui pour l'attaquer de plein fouet avant qu'il n'atteigne le centre de la salle. L'air siffla autour du Dieu tandis qu'il faisait rapidement passer sa lance devant lui pour se protéger. Le choc de son arme contre l'armure en acier de son agresseur fit un bruit sourd et métallique qui résonna longuement entre les murs, immenses, du lieu de stockage. Il fut rapidement suivit d'un deuxième alors que Loki frappait le Démon, bougeant si vite sa lance, en la faisant tournoyer tout autour de lui, qu'il réussit à le faire reculer de plusieurs pas. Cela lui permit de se jeter à nouveau le long du couloir, ses yeux vifs se fixant sur sa compagne de route qui commençait doucement à bouger.

Kathe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de retrouver une vue parfaitement claire, la tête encore légèrement embrouillée par ce trop plein de lumière qui venait d'exploser juste à côté d'elle. Elle sentait la puissance monter par vagues de plus en plus fortes, l'angoisse montant au même rythme. Cela ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Ça montait, encore et encore. Ça envahissait son âme, et tout le reste, d'une étrange torpeur. Elle s'y perdait presque, seulement portée par le souffle de l'énergie noire qui grippait les murs de son être pour en inonder chaque recoin. Kathe avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas perdre pied.

Oubliant presque où elle se trouvait, elle se redressa lentement. Son cerveau, quelque peu anesthésié, ne captait rien d'autre que le battement de la Relique, qui montait de plus en plus. Elle n'entendait même plus la petite part d'elle-même, encore humaine, qui s'angoissait de plus en plus de ce qu'il se passait. Tout son être se noyait dans la Relique. Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à le savoir, juste perdue comme jamais dans les ondes magiques qui s'infiltrait en son âme.

Le pouvoir de la Relique gonflait en elle afin d'en reprendre totalement le contrôle. La jeune femme ne le sentit pas tout de suite mais la conscience de l'objet magique se faisait plus puissante en elle, à mesure qu'elle aspirait et contrôlait ce flux immense. C'était également elle qui en supportait le poids. Kathe portait la Relique, tanguant sur elle-même de la sentir aussi lourde et puissante autour de son cou. Mais pour ce qui était de la puissance de l'énergie noire, c'était la Relique qui en avait le contrôle totale et elle la filtrait durement pour que l'âme de l'humaine ne s'y perde pas.

Kathe comprenait enfin ce que voulait dire Loki quand il lui avait parlé d'une perte totale de soit face au pouvoir de l'énergie noire. Si elle n'avait pas déjà créée un lien étrange avec la Relique, qui la protégeait également contre elle-même, jamais elle n'aurait réussi à garder la raison sous la puissance qui venait de s'infiltrer en elle. Le plan initial du Dieu avait été de l'utiliser dans un tel moment, l'obligeant à utiliser l'énergie noire tandis qu'elle se serait perdue à jamais dans la Relique. Elle serait restée folle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, l'âme et l'esprit anéantit par des forces de l'Univers qui la dépassait complètement, elle, la petite humaine banale. Étrangement ce fut cette pensée qui ramena définitivement la jeune femme à la réalité et sa première pensée cohérente fut pour son compagnon de route. « _Quel Salaud !_ » Ragea-t-elle avec force pour pouvoir s'entendre par dessus le battement violent de la Relique. « _Nan mais franchement ! Vouloir me faire un coup pareil !_»

Ils se connaissait déjà un peu, à l'époque. Et lorsqu'ils étaient partit chercher la Relique, au palais des sciences, il savait qu'elle n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps. Mais rien ne s'était passé selon ses plan et c'est ce petit miracle qui avait sauvé Kathe. Sans la fragmentation de l'énergie noire, elle aurait terminée sa vie à l'asile pour avoir bêtement voulu aider un Dieu dans sa quête de pouvoir. Tout ça pour ses beaux yeux... Elle se trouvait vraiment pathétique et elle était bien contente que tout ne se soit finalement pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Lui permettant de créer lentement un liens avec l'objet magique et d'apprendre à supporter cette force immense qui la traversait. Elle était la porteuse de la Relique mais elle était ravie de constater qu'elle n'était pas obligatoirement celle qui en contrôlait le pouvoir. Elle n'était pas dedans jusqu'au cou. Ces derniers temps, elle avait, certes, fait quelque dérapage sur son humanité, mais rien ne l'empêchait de retrouver un jour sa vie d'avant. Une vie normale.

Elle y avait tout de même pensée. Que devait-il advenir du porteur de la Relique quand cette aventure-ci serait enfin terminée ? Loki pouvait bien partir avec l'énergie noire, elle doutait que cela seul suffise à l'éloigner des problèmes que cet objet magique -tant convoité- traînait derrière lui. Et il n'y avait pas que la Relique. Il y avait également le cube cosmique dans cette histoire, et elle ne voulait absolument pas avoir à supporter ce genre pouvoir !

Maître de l'univers... techniquement parlant c'était ce qu'elle était devenu en entrant totalement en contact avec la Relique et son pouvoir. Et cette idée lui avait filée plus d'un frisson d'angoisse. Elle se forçait à ne pas trop y penser, sentant un nausée affreuse la prendre à chaque fois, et elle avait tout fait pour tout oublier dans les yeux de glace de son compagnon de route. Mais elle ne faisait plus confiance à Loki maintenant, et elle doutait plus que jamais de sa parole de l'éloigner de tous dangers une fois qu'il serait partis de la planète Terre.

Seulement, la Relique vivait. Et il semblait à Kathe qu'elle se portait elle-même, qu'elle se dirigeait elle-même, n'ayant besoin d'aucun maître. Elle avait seulement besoin d'un porteur et la jeune femme se sentait presque revivre d'enfin comprendre qu'elle n'était rien d'autre que ça. Elle n'était pas le sauveur de l'Univers et elle l'en remerciait pour ça, ne se sentant absolument pas la force d'être une héroïne ou un tout autre truc dans le genre. Elle était Katherine Crowford, elle était humaine et banale, et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'on la laisse tranquille. Et apparemment les choses allaient doucement, mais sûrement, dans son sens.

Plus forte que jamais, la Relique reprenait les choses en mains en la protégeant de tous dommage collatéraux en gardant bien sagement sa puissance magique pour elle sans en donner le contrôle à l'humaine. Si elle le faisait c'est avant tout parce qu'elle savait que la jeune femme deviendrait folle à tenter de contrôler l'énergie noire. Mais elle le faisait aussi parce que Kathe ne voulait pas de son pouvoir. Elle faisait uniquement ce que la jeune femme voulait, que ce soit conscient ou inconscient. Et si Kathe ne voulait pas de son pouvoir alors elle ne le lui donnerait pas. C'était une des choses qu'elle appréciait chez cette humaine. Beaucoup d'êtres, Dieux, Démons, Humains et tant d'autres, l'avaient tenu entre leurs mains et Kathe était la seul à ne jamais s'être perdue dans des ambitions de conquêtes et de domination grâce au pouvoir de l'énergie noire et du cube cosmique. Elle pourrait devenir immortel, puissante, et dominer toutes vies de cet Univers, mais ça ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas ! C'était presque un comble pour la Relique, qui avait vue tant de personne désirer son pouvoir sans qu'elle ne les laisse jamais en caresser la moindre particule. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle offrait absolument tout à cette humaine, celle-ci voulait se débarrasser d'elle ! Elle savait d'avance que la cohabitation allait être difficile mais elle l'avait choisi, justement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas du pouvoir, et pour cette force qu'elle détenait sans le savoir. Celle-la même qui la poussait à toujours aimer et offrir sa main tendue à ceux qui ne la méritait pas forcément.

Cette intention de rester à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive, la Relique la cachait farouchement à Kathe. Mais elle savait que le moment où il faudrait enfin lui expliquer ce que l'Univers attendait d'elles, était pour très bientôt. Et cela n'allait pas être facile.

Inconsciente des motivations profondes de la Relique, Kathe était à nouveau bien connectée avec la réalité et ses yeux se firent rapidement happer par la présence de Loki. L'esprit toujours tourné sur sa colère envers lui, elle le regardait se précipiter vers elle, s'étonnant de le voir presque comme au ralentit. Tout était affreusement lent et, sans aucune concentration particulière, son esprit analysait absolument tout ce qui l'entourait. Et cela ne s'arrêtait pas simplement aux conclusions logiques, telle que la vision très nette d'Iron-man se jetant à la suite de Loki, pour l'attaquer par surprise avant qu'il ne la rejoigne. Ou des regards écarquillés des Avengers, qui se relevaient difficilement après l'explosion de l'énergie noire. Ils ne rataient rien de la scène, tout comme Kathe, qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Au delà de toutes ces informations, qu'elle captait et enregistrait plus vite qu'aucun autre dans cette pièce, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir les forces qui l'entouraient. La première aura qui la percuta fut celle de Loki, qu'elle sentait bouger à toute vitesse même s'il semblait mettre milles ans pour la rejoindre. Elle avait toujours été sensible à cette étrange froideur qu'il dégageait partout autour de lui. Ça l'avait toujours apaisé, même dans les moments les plus chaotiques. Et, tandis qu'elle le regardait, elle pouvait sentir chaque particule de lui, le sondant totalement. En une fraction de seconde elle sut qu'elle était plus forte que lui, sentant très exactement son niveau d'énergie magique tout en le comparant à la puissance qu'elle savait en elle. Elle pouvait même faire une nette différence entre son pouvoir originel et celui qu'il puisait dans l'énergie noire, qu'il avait réussi à aspirer dans la Relique. Cette puissance là était chaude tandis que tous le reste était aussi glacé que le vide spatiale.

Tout d'un coup elle savait tout, comprenait tout. Et elle sût tout de suite que Loki n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être quand elle capta l'aura de son frère adoptif, Thor le Dieu du Tonnerre. Ils étaient touts les deux aussi différent que le jour et la nuit et il était évident qu'ils ne portaient pas le même sang. Loki portait à merveille son nom du Dieu du chaos. Il avait tout d'un Dieu, mais il n'en était pas vraiment un. Kathe le sentait au plus profond d'elle, arrivant presque à deviner ce qu'il était réellement. Mais tout allait si vite que chaque pensées se faisaient tuer par anticipation de la prochaine. Elle observait, analysait, et devinait par instinct, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser envahir par ses émotions, son corps n'arrivant presque pas à suivre sa tête et son âme.

En se fixant une seconde sur Thor, ses yeux avaient également rencontrer l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle ne le connaissait absolument pas, ne l'ayant jamais vu à la télévision en compagnie des autres Avengers. Pendant un millième de secondes elle ressentit de la sympathie pour cet homme, mais cela fut vite écrasé par la force brutale et sauvage qu'elle capta aussitôt après. Elle pouvait entendre quelque chose gronder de fureur à l'intérieur de lui et, même en sachant pertinemment qu'elle était plus forte que lui, Kathe fit un léger pas en arrière. C'était si féroce qu'elle ne pouvait faire que ça et elle devina enfin qui elle avait en face d'elle. Cet homme était Hulk, le monstre, géant et vert, qui faisait partit des Avengers. Elle sentait parfaitement la violente dualité de cet homme, à la fois doux et féroce. Tout comme elle sentit l'aura étrange de Captain-America, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'aura humaine, et parfaitement normale, de l'homme qui était enchaîné à côté de lui. Grâce à cet homme, qui n'avait qu'un seul œil et un charisme assez inquiétant, elle pouvait aisément faire la différence entre les humains - où ce qui s'en approchait le plus- et tous les autres.

La différence avec les humains possédés et Tony Stark était particulièrement violente. Ils lui renvoyaient tous une aura malfaisante, brûlante et désagréable, qu'elle se refusait à fixer trop longtemps. ça lui filait presque la nausée, frissonnant de les savoir aussi près. Mais, déjà, elle devait passer à autre chose, la Relique poussant presque en elle pour qu'elle fixe à nouveau toute son attention sur Loki.

«_ C'est le moment que tu attendais._» Souffla l'objet magique en coupant, pendant un instant, tout les sens de la jeune femme pour qu'elle n'ait que cette phrase à l'esprit. Kathe ne captait plus rien d'autre que Loki et la Relique. Et grâce à la vitesse vertigineuse de sa pensée, elle compris instantanément ce qui allait se passer.

Le moment de se débarrasser définitivement de Loki était venu.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que manigançait l'objet magique -et elle s'en fichait royalement !- mais elle sentit parfaitement l'émotion qui l'envahit tout d'un coup. Sans ce flot continue d'informations, elle pouvait enfin se concentrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait et elle était rassurée comme jamais de voir enfin tout cette histoire se terminer. La Relique était à nouveau puissante et en pleine possession de ses moyens, et elle allait la sortir de là, en réglant tous ses problèmes. Kathe en était convaincu.

Bien qu'elle soit prévenue à l'avance, elle sursauta brusquement lorsque la Relique craqua à nouveau. Et, de la même façon qu'elle avait fait jaillir des éclairs violets en direction des sphères, elle s'électrisa et alla frapper Loki de plein fouet, stoppant net son avancer alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètre.

Kathe la regarda faire, légèrement choquée de voir la Relique s'en prendre directement à lui. Pourtant elle pouvait sentir que cette décharge n'avait rien d'une attaque. L'énergie noire ne faisait que récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. S'introduisant par la force dans le corps du Dieu, elle alla directement vers la source chaude d'énergie qu'il détenait, pour en aspirer la moindre particule et ne laisser en lui que sa froide magie originelle. Loki redevenait ce qu'il était, perdant définitivement sa supériorité magique sous la violente transmission énergétique que la Relique lui imposait.

Le Dieu du chaos ne n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il sentait parfaitement la puissance de l'énergie noire le quitter tandis qu'il se retrouvait à mettre un genou à terre sous la foudre puissante de la Relique, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à assimiler cette traîtrise à sa compagne de route. La porteuse de l'énergie noire, qui avait toujours été de son côté, était entrain de le trahir de la plus horrible des façons. Le piège du Démons ne suffisait donc pas. L'Univers cherchait à lui faire vivre la plus terrible des défaites en utilisant Kathe contre lui. Il en eut presque la nausée, légèrement angoissé de sentir la toute dernière lueur d'énergie noire le quitter.

L'éclair cessa aussitôt après. Le Dieu du chaos se relevait péniblement et il eut juste le temps de croiser les yeux noirs de Kathe, n'y distinguant qu'une légère surprise, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse subitement. Elle venait de se téléporter en l'abandonnant totalement derrière elle, après lui avoir pris la seule chose qui lui permettait de vaincre le Démon et son armé d'humains possédés.

Kathe et la Relique était parties et, en une seconde, il compris qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à se sortir de là.

Il ferma les yeux de dépits en entendant le hurlement de rage du Démon. À peine surpris de se faire percuter de plein fouet par l'armure de métal, son corps se crispa sous la douleur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bel et bien perdu le plus gros de sa force. Il n'était pas complètement faible, toujours capable de magie et certainement plus fort qu'un humain. Mais il eut bien du mal à se défaire de la prise brutale d'Iron-man et il se retrouva plaqué à terre lorsque les agents du Shield lui tombèrent dessus pour le maîtriser. Il reçut plusieurs coups, réussissant tout de même à en éviter la plupart, seulement il perdit sa lance dans ce combat rapproché, le nombre d'ennemis déséquilibrant la balance réelle des forces. Il voyait bien que le Démon était devenu plus rapide que lui et il grogna de fureur après s'être pris un violent coup au visage.

Se plaçant juste au-dessus de lui, le Démon ouvrit à nouveau le casque de l'armure pour laisser apparaître le visage de Stark et ses yeux d'un noir total.

**- Où est la fille ?!** Lui hurla-t-il avant de lui asséner un autre coup au visage. **Où est-ce qu'elle est partis ?!**

Son visage était crispée par la rage. Son piège était sensé être parfait mais la fille lui glissait finalement entre les pattes, en emportant la Relique avec elle ! Tous ce qu'il avait réussi à gagner était ce Dieu de pacotille, qui n'était absolument pas sa priorité ! Le Démon enrageait et il crut devenir fou quand il aperçut le sourire narquois que Loki lui envoya. Il poussa un râle terrible et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Le sol trembla et des dizaines de fissures s'ouvrirent tout autour du corps du Dieu, toujours plaqué au sol. Il s'était protégé le visage, grâce à ses deux protections dorées aux avant-bras, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que, déjà, plusieurs agents possédés se jetaient sur lui. Ils le saisirent avec force pour finalement le mettre à genoux, face au Démon. Ses bras fermement maintenu dans son dos, Loki jeta un coup d'œil à sa lance mais celle-ci n'était plus à sa porté, un agent l'ayant vivement dégagée du bout du pied. Il se prit rapidement un nouveau coup au visage. La poigne de fer de l'armure de Stark l'étourdit à peine mais il commençait à rager de ne rien pouvoir faire pour se défendre, sentant le goût du sang lui envahir peu à peu la bouche.

**- Où est-elle ?! **Hurla à nouveau le Démon, ses émotions démoniaques traversant les traits de Tony Stark pour le rendre méconnaissable, ses yeux noirs brillant d'une rage sans nom.

**- Elle est partie**, répondit ironiquement Loki tout en relevant un sourcil narquois à la face du Démon comme si ce dernier était trop idiot pour s'en être aperçut.

Il reçut un nouveau coup de point pour cette moquerie. Le Démon avait du mal à garder son sang froid, sa véritable nature, bestiale et malsaine, reprenait le dessus, l'empêchant de réfléchir avec calme et logique. Seulement il avait une mission et il voulait plus que tout la réussir. S'il ramenait la Relique sur son monde, utilisant une âme humaine par la force démoniaque pour s'en servir, il ne deviendrait pas seulement le Démon le plus puissant de la galaxie, il serait également aux premières loges pour attaquer Asgard et s'emparer du Cube cosmique. Réduire l'Univers à néant, en aspirer la plus infime énergie vitale, il en tremblait de plaisir et il voulait plus que tout être celui qui réussirait là ou tous les autres avaient échoués. Il devait être le Démon qui s'emparerait de la Relique et de son pouvoir, il n'avait aucune autre ambition que celle-ci. La disparaissions de l'objet magique et de l'humaine l'angoissait quelque peu mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la violence. Son prédécesseur avait échoué à cause de cela, perdant son calme devant le Dieu de la malice, au point d'user de toute son énergie pour se transformer en géant de feu et d'ombre. Non seulement cela ne lui avait pas permit de battre Loki - et d'attraper la Relique- mais en plus de cela il avait dû revenir sur leur planète et tous avait pu être témoin de son affreuse défaite. Il avait perdu contre des faibles humains et contre un unique Dieu déchut simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas assez réfléchi. Le Démon, enfouit dans le corps de Stark, n'allait certainement pas faire la même erreur. Il avait mit trop d'énergie et de temps dans cette mission pour échouer si près du but. L'infiltration du Shield n'avait pas été facile et sa magie baissait de jour en jour pour maintenir le puissant cercle magique qui emprisonnait ceux dont il n'avait pas réussi à prendre l'âme. Ces humains là - et le Dieu du Tonnerre- était trop différents des autres pour qu'il puisse les possédés et en prendre un contrôle totale. Alors il les avait simplement enfermé, au milieu du lieu de stockage afin qu'ils puisse voir de leur propre yeux la descente aux enfers de l'Univers tout entier. C'est cette mise en scène perverse qui l'avait également poussé à garder libre d'esprit le directeur de l'agence secrète, jouissant d'un plaisir extrême de voir ses yeux rageurs alors qu'il contrôlait tous ses agents. Ça lui plaisait d'avoir un publique et c'était d'autant plus vrai maintenant alors qu'il frappait une dernière fois Loki pour lui montrer que c'était lui le maître de la situation. Mais il gardait son calme, voulant être plus rusé que ce serpent qui le narguait en continuant de sourire.

**- Ça t'amuse donc à ce point ?** Le questionna-t-il pour la forme alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui pour faire quelque pas, laissant ses agents possédés maîtriser à eux seuls le Dieu.** La gamine t'abandonne et toi ça te fait rire ? Tu es donc bien aussi dément que ce que l'on dit.**

Cette remarque fit simplement ricaner le Dieu du chaos, qui se fichait pas mal de ce qu'un Démon pouvait penser de lui. Et, au fond, ça l'amusait réellement. Kathe venait de disparaître et avec elle le pouvoir de la Relique. Il était à nouveau seul, au milieu de la bataille, et il trouvait cela terriblement ironique. Il avait bel et bien réussi à la dégoûter de lui, la nuit dernière. Ce pure moment d'extase avait toujours eut pour finalité de l'éloigner de lui, et il n'avait pas raté son coup. Il ne pensait pas qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait mais il était conscient d'avoir eut exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Kathe, la découvrant enfin assez intelligente pour ne faire confiance qu'à elle-même pour se sortir du danger. Et il restait légèrement crispée de voir qu'elle ne se souciait absolument plus de lui, devinant presque une froide vengeance derrière la transmission que la Relique lui avait imposée, aspirant son pouvoir pour le laisser presque sans défense derrière elle. Il ricanait de cela aussi, son orgueil s'offusquant comme jamais de se sentir aussi faible après s'être fait berner par une femme. Il récupérait sa puissance normale, celle qu'il avait acquis après des centaines d'années d'entraînements, et il sentait maintenant à quel point il ne faisait pas le poids face aux forces, milles fois plus grandes, de l'Univers. Il se sentait affreusement diminué et la perte de sa compagne de route, la seule personne à jamais avoir chercher à le soutenir, augmentait cette sensation abject de solitude dont il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'en rire de dépit.

Du coin de l'œil, le Dieu capta une tignasse rousse et il reconnu aussitôt l'agent Romanoff. Elle se tenait légèrement à l'écart, ses yeux noirs, qui le regardaient sans émotions, ne laissaient aucun doute qu'en à son sort. Elle était possédée, comme tous les autres. Mais il la perdit rapidement de vue alors que le Démon se rapprochait pour vivement se pencher en face de lui. Il était s'y prés que leur nez se touchaient presque.

**- Écoute, je peux peut-être d'aider, si tu me dit où elle est partit ?** Tenta-t-il doucement, baissant le ton pour ne pas se faire entendre des prisonniers auxquels il tournait le dos.

**- Un Démon prêt à aider un Dieu, ça ne s'est encore jamais vu je crois**, rétorqua tranquillement Loki. Silencieusement, sans attirer l'attention de personne, il analysait ses forces et celles des agents qui le maîtrisait, se tenant près à passer à l'action. **Ravale donc ta langue mensongère, Démon, je ne saurai me faire avoir par une ruse aussi pathétique. J'ai l'impression que tu oublis à qui tu t'adresse. Ça en deviendrait presque blessant, tu sais**, ajouta-t-il pour la forme alors qu'il glissait discrètement le bout de ses doigts sous différents plis de sa tunique pour se saisir de quelques couteaux.

Le Démon grogna et leva la main au-dessus de son visage, souhaitant plus que tout le frapper jusqu'à la mort.

Il resta deux secondes dans cette position, le visage défiguré par une colère sourde. Puis, lentement, il se calma et rabaissa sa main de fer, sans chercher à toucher le Dieu.

**- Pourquoi chercher à défendre cette humaine ? **Demanda-t-il soudainement, l'air de s'y intéresser réellement. Cela fit tiquer Loki, qui voyait bien qu'il cherchait à le ruser, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour savoir où était partit la jeune femme. **Elle à été jusqu'à récupérer l'énergie noire que tu avais en tas possession, te rendant totalement faible, avant de finalement s'enfouir toute seule**, ajouta-t-il. **Avoue que ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part.**

- **Oh, mais elle est tout sauf gentille. Cette fille est un vrai cauchemar, et en plus elle a mauvais caractère**, lâcha Loki, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il était à peine ironique dans ces paroles. Kathe avait effectivement mauvais caractère et elle n'était rien de moins que son pire cauchemar. Sinon comment aurait-il pu se mettre dans une telle situation ?

Le Démon offrit un sourire malsain au Dieu déchut.

**- Plus j'en apprend sur elle et plus je l'apprécie cette fille**, ricana-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre plaisir à voir une humaine mettre un Dieu à terre.

Loki n'avait vraiment pas l'air de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Quant à l'humaine, elle semblait le détester au point de le trahir de la plus vile des façons. Une manière sans doute de faire honneur au Dieu de la fourberie. Le Démon trouvait ce petit revirement de situation intéressant, même si ça l'agaçait prodigieusement de devoir perdre son temps à retrouver cette petite rusée sur cette foutue planète. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais il lui semblait comprendre pourquoi son prédécesseur avait échoué à l'attraper, elle et la Relique. Et il se jurait de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs.

**- Tu sais**, commença-t-il tranquillement en partant faire quelque pas au centre du lieu de stockage, les agents possédés forçant Loki à se relever et à le suivre,** il y a une petite question que je n'arrête pas de me poser depuis tout à l'heur.**

Loki ne répondit rien, se laissant faire alors que les agents le forçait à se remettre à genoux, les bras toujours solidement maintenue dans son dos. Il s'agaçait d'être ainsi dominé par des humains – même possédés- mais ce petit mouvement lui permit de raffermir la prise de ses longs doigts sur ses petits couteaux, parfaitement cachés sous un plis de sa tunique. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, il en était sûr. Mais il déchanta quelque peu en croisant les yeux de son frère adoptif, enchaîné à quelque mètre de lui. Il le regardait avec consternation, semblant lui dire que tout cela était de sa faute, et Loki eut droit à un froncement de sourcil quand Thor capta le mouvement de ses mains, connaissant assez son frère pour deviner ce qu'il préparait. Il lui fit un léger signe négatif de la tête, aussi discret que possible, mais Loki ne lui renvoya qu'une moue ennuyée avant de reprendre un masque parfaitement lisse et quasi innocent quand le Démon se retourna enfin vers lui. Complètement inconscient de la prochaine action du Dieu, ce dernier continua sur sa lancé. Posant tout haut les questions qu'il se posait tout bas.

**- Comment ce fait-il qu'elle ait réussi à se téléporter aussi facilement. Même avec la Relique, il lui faudrait beaucoup d'entraînement pour réussir cet exploit sans trop de casse.** Il croisa ses bras de fer sur son torse avant d'enchaîner, l'air de rien. **À moins, bien sur, qu'elle n'ait connaissance d'un portail de téléportation, pas très loin d'ici. **

Il releva un sourcil tout en jetant un regard en coin à Loki. Ce dernier serrait les dents avec force et il préféra ne rien répondre. Mais il n'attendit pas que le Démon ajoute autre chose pour se relever brusquement, sa colère explosant froidement dans ses veines.

Les quelques agents possédés, qui le tenaient fermement, n'arrivèrent absolument pas à suivre ce mouvement rapide. Ils étaient sous l'emprise psychique d'un Démon mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des humains, qui ne faisaient pas le poids face à la force d'un Dieu. La seconde d'après ces mêmes agents étaient mort, les mains de Loki ayant bougées aussi vite que l'éclair pour les égorger avec l'un de ses petits couteaux. Le Démon n'avait pas encore réagit qu'il en tuait une dizaine d'autre, lançant une pluie le lame tranchante dans tous les sens, éloignant définitivement tous ceux qui l'encerclaient d'un peu trop près. Il esquiva ensuite une boule de lumière, envoyée par l'armure du Démon, qui réagissait enfin, et il se jeta littéralement au sol pour aller récupérer sa lance. Il fit une roulade, esquivant une deuxième attaque de l'armure de métal, avant de se redresser, sa lance pointant vers son adversaire le plus redoutable pour l'attaquer de plein fouet. Il concentra absolument toute son énergie magique pour une seule et unique attaque, la voulant puissante et meurtrière. Le bout de sa lance brilla avec force, ses lueurs bleutées formant presque un halo tout autour de Loki. Une boule d'énergie magique en jaillit et, rapide comme la lumière, elle alla s'écraser sur la poitrine d'Iron-man, l'armure en acier craquant violemment sous le choc. Le Démon poussa un râle de douleur et de rage. Poussé, par la situation et surtout par sa rage de voir le Dieu se rebeller, il quitta à moitié l'enveloppe mortelle qu'il possédait pour libérer sa véritable apparence. Une fumée noire s'extirpa du corps de l'humain, pour se transformer en un lourd voile noire. Le corps de Stark n'avait pas encore touché le sol, après la violente attaque du Dieu, que déjà le Démon se jetait sur son ennemis. Le voile noire gonfla, assombrissant la blancheur du lieu de stockage, pour finalement s'abattre sur Loki dans un râle de rage. Ses milliers de voix se perdaient longuement en échos dans la salle tandis que Loki se retrouvait assaillit par l'ombre. Incapable de trouver la véritable essence du Démon, caché derrière le voile, il eut beau faire jaillir d'autre boule d'énergie de sa lance rien ne lui permit d'éviter d'être à nouveau plaqué au sol. Le voile d'ombre semblait flotter partout au-dessus de lui, aussi léger que l'air, pourtant quand il le percuta, il était affreusement lourd et sa chaleur suffocante commença doucement à l'inquiéter alors qu'il se faisait complètement happé. Il se retrouvait presque dans le noir totale, allongé sur le dos, ses bras poussant avec force sur sa lance pour tenter d'éloigner cette chose qui voulait le dévorer. L'ombre n'arrivait pas à voiler la vive lueur bleuté de son arme et pour le moment c'était la seule chose qui le séparait d'une mort douloureuse. Le Démon grogna, semblant venir de partout autour de lui.

**- À quoi bon tenter de te battre ?! Tu as déjà perdu !**

Ses voix graves résonnaient durement dans les oreilles de Loki. Il voulut pousser plus durement sur sa lance, afin de se dégager du voile, mais une main, faite d'ombre et craquelée de milliers de sillons de lave, apparut soudainement pour se saisir de la lance. Cette main poussa l'arme du Dieu contre son torse, le gardant fermement plaqué au sol, tandis qu'une autre apparaissait. Loki pouvait doucement apercevoir un visage démoniaque se dessiner derrière le voile mais il dû fermer les yeux sous la douleur atroce qui le prit subitement. Le tenant fermement d'une main, le Démon venait de poser son autre main, d'ombre et de lave, sur son torse, envahissant instantanément son corps d'une vive brûlure. Loki se crispa de la tête aux pieds, sa mâchoire se serrant avec force pour ne laisser sortir aucune plainte de douleur tout en rageant intérieurement d'entendre son ennemis ricaner. En ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, surmontant cette brûlure qui ne voulait pas cesser, Loki vit parfaitement la face de flamme et de lave ardent le toiser avec mépris.

**- Voilà donc ton vrai visage, Dieu**, lui susurra-t-il, ses yeux de feu détaillant chaque trait de son visage avant de glisser sur ses mains, qui tentaient toujours de pousser sur sa lance pour le faire reculer, afin de les détailler à leur tour.

Loki le sentait bien, son sang de Jotun réagissait à la chaleur du Démon et il reprenait sa véritable apparence. À moitié étouffé par la lourdeur de son ennemis, sa peau le brûlant affreusement partout où il le touchait, son corps réagissait de lui-même pour le protéger. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à remercier l'Univers de ne pas être né Asgardien. Il voyait la peau de ses mains devenir bleu, son corps se marquant des différentes scarification dû à son rang royal, et il savait que ses yeux s'étaient, eux aussi, transformés. Le bleu, clair et glacé, qui les coloraient, s'était changé en un rouge profond. S'il n'avait pas été Jotun, il serait mort sous ce touché démoniaque.

De rage, conscient d'être dans une des pires situations, Loki poussa un râle puissant tout en forçant sur son sang Jotun, poussant tout son corps à devenir aussi glacé que la mort en répondant par la froideur à la chaleur infernale qui l'encerclait. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire aussi facilement et il se permit même un sourire en coin en entendant l'autre pousser un grognement de douleur en récupérant vivement sa main de feu, posée sur son torse. Ne lâchant pas pour autant sa prise sur la lance du Dieu, seul obstacle entre eux pour le moment, il gronda furieusement, tous son être tremblant sous cette douleur qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Le froid était une chose qui lui était complètement étrangère. Il était reconnu, dans tous l'Univers, qu'il n'avait rien de plus glaciale que les géants des glaces. Loki en portait le sang et, même si les Démons et les Jotuns ne s'étaient jamais affrontés directement, cette si nette différence d'aura faisait d'eux des adversaires pré-destinés. La peau froide du Dieu déchut supportait mieux que quiconque la douleur de leur feu démoniaque et elle répondait également à sa chaleur par un touché glacé qui ferait reculer n'importe quel Démon dans l'Univers.

Le visage de feu du Démon, se tordit de rage, sa bouche, emplie de braise ardente, crachant une chaleur insupportable au visage de Loki, alors qu'il se mettait à lui hurler dessus. Il perdait son calme, ne supportant pas cette sensation glacée qui ne voulait pas partir, sentant comme jamais l'aura Jotun, et sa froideur, du Dieu en face de lui.

**- Qu'est ce que tu crois pouvoir faire contre moi ?!** Cracha-t-il avec hargne. **Tu es trop faible pour prétendre me battre ! Même en usant de ton sang de Jotun, tu n'as aucune chance ! Et personne ne viendra te sauver ! **

Loki dû détourner son visage pour ne pas suffoquer sous la chaleur du Démon, qui ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure qu'il s'énervait. Il serrait les dents, se retenant autant que possible de lui cracher son venin à la figure, sachant pertinemment que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

**- Tu n'as plus rien !** Hurla encore son ennemis, soufflant un air brûlant partout autour de lui. **Plus de Relique, plus d'humaine et plus aucune chance de t'en sortir vivant ! C'est moi qui m'emparerai du pouvoir de la Relique et ensuite j'irai sur Asgard pour récupérer le Cube Cosmique. J'étriperai, torturerai, brûlerai vif tous les Dieux de l'Univers pour en devenir l'unique maître, à jamais inégalé. C'est ça mon destin, petit Dieu de pacotille, et tu as été bien fou de croire que tu pourrais réussir à me passer devant.** Il lâcha un rire sinistre, avant de continuer, plus bas, plus menaçant,** Mais d'abord j'ai une certaine humaine à retrouver et j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer sur elle quelque petite méthodes de torture. Rien de bien méchant, je te rassure. Il nous la faut vivante, mais j'ai bien quelques idées assez intéressante pour elle. Son insolence n'a que trop durer, il est plus que temps qu'elle trouve un maître qui saura la faire rester à sa place. **

Le Dieu gronda profondément et tenta une nouvelle fois de répandre du froid partout autour de lui, pour faire reculer le Démon, mais celui-ci se contenta de pousser un râle, sans chercher à s'éloigner. C'était très désagréable mais la douleur il connaissait bien, allant parfois jusqu'à la rechercher pour en jouir encore et encore. C'était un Démon, la douleur faisait partit de lui, tout comme les flammes, la violence et la rage. Alors il reposa sa main sur le torse de Loki, forçant ses flammes à se faire toujours plus ardentes, le faisant lâcher, pour la première fois, une légère plainte de douleur.

Gardant difficilement son sang froid, Loki chercha à concentrer à nouveau sa magie, pour une ultime attaque mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le démon venait de lâcher sa lance pour plaquer sa main sur son visage, le brûlant comme jamais, sa peau pourtant glacée se mettant à chauffer atrocement en se parsemant de brûlure vive et profonde là où les doigts du Démon se plantaient comme des griffes. Loki lâcha un puissant râle de douleur, envahit par le feu et par l'ombre, n'arrivant même plus à se sentir plaqué au sol par le poids énorme du voile noire sur lui. Il se noyait dans la douleur.

**- Il est temps pour nous d'en finir !** Hurla le Démon, faisant jaillir des flammes partout autour de lui en regardant avec délice le visage de Loki se plisser de plus en plus sous la douleur, ses yeux rouges braqués dans les siens.

Loki n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était réellement entrain de perdre. Sans la Relique, et sans Kathe, à ses côtés, il n'avait rien. Il n'était rien. Ils les avaient perdu toutes les deux et il savait que c'était entièrement de sa fautes. Pour la première fois le destin s'était bouclé dans le sens qu'il désirait. Kathe avait compris qu'elle devait être seule maître d'elle-même et qu'elle devait avant tout chercher à se protéger. Elle le détestait pour la manière dont il lui avait fait comprend cela mais c'était certainement la seul bonne action qu'il ait jamais faite, pour qui que ce soit. Et maintenant ça lui retombait dessus, trahis de la pire des façons, à la toute dernière minute. Kathe se montrait forte et implacable, presque cruelle - comme il aimait -, et il se tordait intérieurement de savoir qu'il avait reçut exactement ce qu'il voulait. Évidemment, jamais il n'avait souhaiter se retrouver à deux doigts de la mort, mais il fallait avouer qu'il aimait voir qu'il avait réussi à rendre la raison à cette humaine.

Tandis qu'il se crispait de plus en plus de douleur, sentant parfaitement le Démon user de magie sur lui, Loki se perdit quelque peu dans le vide que sa compagne de route laissait derrière elle. C'était certainement la dernière chose à faire dans un moment pareil, devant normalement user de tous son intellect pour se trouver un pirouette qui pourrait le sortir de là - ça marchait toujours et rien n'était encore totalement impossible-. Pourtant, noyé par le voile d'ombre de son ennemis et caresser par la douleur, au rythme des flammes dansant sur lui, il se plut à penser que Kathe n'avait peut être pas imaginé qu'il se retrouverait dans une telle situation. Voilà ce qu'il voulait penser, avant d'en finir. Sa compagne de route venait simplement de faire une bêtise de plus, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de la gravité de la situation, comme toujours. Cette petite gamine faisait toujours tout et n'importe quoi, sans réfléchir, et il préférait la voir comme ça. Refusant de croire qu'elle l'avait bel et bien trahis, et envoyer vers une mort certaine, de son plein gré. Se vengeant de lui et de tous ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Il sentit un rire le prendre. Un rire ironique, sans joie, comme il en avait toujours dans les pires moments. S'amusant simplement de toujours être au centre du chaos. Il riait parce qu'il trouvait ça cynique. Kathe ignorait sûrement qu'il l'avait traité comme aucune autre auparavant mais, pourtant, elle avait été la seule à l'approcher d'aussi près. Il avait, certes, mit du temps à passer au dessus de sa condition humaine, pour la voir enfin comme une personne, mais pour une de ses victimes elle ne pouvait que se satisfaire de son sort. Jamais il n'aurait pu lui faire du mal. Et ce qu'il lui avait fait, en la marquant de son nom, il ne l'avait fait que parce qu'il le fallait et aussi parce qu'il en avait eut affreusement envie, ne pouvant résister d'avoir enfin une bonne raison d'apprendre à connaître les contours de son corps de femme. Et, il faut dire, qu'il l'avait senti plus que réceptive. Au fond il la trouvait autant responsable que lui. Seulement il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la voir comme son ennemis, faisant les choses dans le but de le perdre et de le tuer. Kathe était amoureuse de lui. Il l'avait parfaitement vu et ressentit, et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait pu tout oublier en une seule nuit.

Elle s'était simplement trompée, faisant une autre de ses éternels bêtises sans penser un seul instant aux conséquences désastreuses qu'elle laissait derrière elle. C'était la Kathe qu'il avait appris à connaître et c'est celle qu'il voulait emmener avec lui derrière le voile d'ombre quand celui-ci se fit encore plus lourd sur lui, dévorant sa magie et la lueur de sa lance pour le noyer toujours plus dans les flammes.

«_Kathe, tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite idiote._»

Ce fut ça dernière pensée, priant pour qu'elle trouve rapidement une endroit vraiment très éloigné des Démons. Parce qu'il ne serrait plus là pour la défendre.

.

.

.

.

**- Aïheu ! Bordel ! **

Sous le choc, Kathe venait de perdre l'équilibre, son pied butant brusquement sur un énorme caillou, et elle s'écrasa de toute sa longueur sur le sol sablonneux. Elle sentit une vive douleur la prendre au coude, devinant une large et profonde éraflure après être tombée sur le maudit caillou qui l'avait déséquilibré. Mais la douleur disparut aussitôt, aspirée par le pouvoir de la Relique. Et, déjà, Kathe sentait la chaleur se diffuser sur sa plais pour la guérir.

Tout en se redressant lentement, la jeune femme pouvait sentir son ventre se serrer dans tous les sens, une sensation parfaitement reconnaissable de vertige la prenant toute entière. Mais cette fois elle réussi à se contenir assez longtemps pour ne pas vomir, en se concentrant sur sa respiration en attendant que le vertige cesse définitivement.

**- J'y crois pas... J'me suis téléporté ?** Demanda-t-elle tout haut -bien qu'elle se sache totalement seule- tout en s'étonnant de sentir le touché du sable sous ses doigts alors qu'elle appuyait sur ses mains pour se remettre totalement debout.

L'orage avait cessé, mais l'air était encore chargé d'humidité et Kathe respira à plein poumon le vent du désert, l'odeur de sable mouillé lui montant aussitôt aux narines, pour être parfaitement sûre de ne pas se tromper. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde il fallait qu'elle s'avoue la vérité : elle avait réussi ! Elle s'était sortit toute seule de cette maudite base ! Et toutes ses angoisses disparaissait d'un coup, dans le souffle du vent qui lui caressait le visage, pour ensuite s'envoler dans ses cheveux et s'enfuir, pour toujours. Elle était libre ! Libre de la base du Shield, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un affreux piège, et libre de Loki !

Ravie, elle se laissa une bonne minute pour respirer profondément avant de peu à peu comprendre que quelque chose clochait : la Relique était toujours là.

Et c'était d'autant plus suspect maintenant qu'elle se concentrait sur elle, la sentant parfaitement se faire aussi légère que l'air autour de son cou pour ne surtout pas se faire remarquer. Sûre de s'être encore fait berner par plus fort qu'elle en manipulation - elle commençait à avoir l'habitude- Kathe arracha littéralement le pendentif de son cou pour le porter à hauteur de son visage. La lueur violette de la Relique était plus puissante que jamais mais elle restait assez douce pour que Kathe n'ait pas à plisser les yeux en la regardant. Elle ne voyait cependant plus aucune parcelle vide dans la bille enfermée dans la cage d'argent, tout était lumière et il n'y avait plus aucune particule de noire.

**- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? C'était pas ça le plan !** La Sermonna-t-elle énergiquement, allant même jusqu'à la secouer dans le vide sans savoir si ça avait un impact sur elle.

« _Ton plan à toi était avant tout de se débarrasser du Dieu Loki. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait._» Lui répondit-elle aussi simplement que possible, de sa voix petite voix. C'était presque un murmure, doux comme du coton dans la tête de la jeune femme.

**- Oui, bon... merci.**

Kathe était réellement ravie d'être enfin libre de ses deux yeux de glace qui la hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et elle était également ravie d'être à nouveau à l'extérieur, très loin du lieu de stockage. Elle ne pouvait nier que sans la Relique elle y aurait peut-être laissé plus que sa peau. Mais son plan était aussi de se débarrasser de l'objet magique. Parce que tant qu'elle l'aurait dans les pattes, Kathe savait qu'elle était en dangers. Mais comment expliquer à cette « chose», qu'elle ne voulait plus d'elle ? C'était stupide pour la jeune femme de se soucier de la Relique de cette façon mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elles se séparent, définitivement. Comme avec Loki.

«_ Je sais ce que tu pense. Tu n'as aucun secret pour moi, Kathe. Je ferai tous ce que tu voudras mais on ne peut pas être séparé, tu es mon porteur, sans toi je ne suis rien et je ne pourrai pas me défendre contre les Démons s'ils cherchent à m'emmener sur leur monde. Tu dois me garder avec toi, en sécurité._»

**- Qu...Quoi ?!** S'étrangla la jeune femme, écarquillant les yeux devant ce bijoux magique qui prenait de plus en plus la forme d'une véritable personne. Si elle appréciait qu'elle prenne son propre pouvoir en main, lui évitant une migraine affreuse, Kathe appréciait de moins en moins ses idées farfelus. **Comment je pourrai te garder en sécurité ? Je suis une humaine ! Je n'ait aucun pouvoir et on vient de lourder la seule personne qui aurait pu, éventuellement, nous défendre !**

« _On a pas besoin de Loki. J'ai l'énergie noire nécessaire à notre protection et, toi, tu es la clef qui me permet d'utiliser cette force. Je t'ai choisi, c'est toi le porteur et c'est grâce à toi que je fonctionne. Kathe, il faut qu'on reste ensemble sinon on est perdu. Le Démon, dans le corps de cet humain protégé de métal, a bien vu ce dont on était capable toutes les deux. Il ne va pas seulement chercher à me trouver, il va aussi te chercher toi._»

**- Mais j'ai rien à voir la dedans moi ! C'est toi qui à tout fait péter dans la base, pas moi ! Et c'est toi qui à fait une transmission à Loki avant de me téléporter ici ! Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, bordel ! J'ai rien demandé à personne !**

« _Kathe..._» Tenta la Relique pour la calmer, envoyant une onde apaisante dans ses veines. Mais c'était inutile, Kathe en avait trop marre pour simplement oublier sa colère.

**- Arrête !** La coupa-t-elle violemment. Elle pris deux seconde pour rassembler ses esprits avant d'ajouter - la Relique sachant toujours d'avance ce qu'elle allait dire- : **Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ? Je dois te porter, ok. Mais jusqu'à quand ?! Je ne suis pas immortelle et je ne suis sûrement pas décider à te traîner derrière moi jusqu'à ma mort ! Alors dit moi une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour me débarrasser de toi ! **

«_..._»

**- Non de Dieu ! Parle !** S'impatienta la jeune femme, sentant parfaitement la Relique se faire aussi petite que possible à côté de son âme, cachant l'écho du battement de l'énergie noire tout en l'empêchant d'accéder à son pouvoir pour ne pas la voir comprendre trop vivement. Kathe ne réfléchissait pas mieux avec le pouvoir de l'énergie noire, elle réagissait simplement beaucoup plus vite et la Relique avait besoin de temps pour tenter de trouver une solution. **Mais tu vas parler !** Cracha méchamment la jeune femme en secouant encore un peu le bijoux.

« _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de mon pouvoir ?_» Demanda alors la Relique, totalement insouciante des secousses que Kathe imposait au pendentif qui la renfermait.

**- Parce que ça me fait chier ! Voilà tes contente ?!**

Kathe ne voulait pas être grossière mais elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. Le poids d'un tel pouvoir était quelque chose dont elle ne se sentait absolument pas la force de contrôler. Alors elle n'en voulait pas, point. Elle n'eut pas besoin de l'expliquer à la Relique, qui comprit aussitôt son sentiment d'angoisse. Elle ne trouva cependant rien à dire à l'humaine pour la convaincre qu'elle pouvait le faire.

La jeune femme, ne voyant aucune réponse arrivé, se calma quelque peu avant d'ajouter, moins farouchement:

**- Écoute, je n'ait rien contre toi, mais c'est trop de responsabilités pour moi. Je refuse d'être encore ton porteur, tu n'as qu'à en trouver un autre.**

« _Ce n'est pas aussi facile.._.»

**- Je te promet de t'aider du me mieux que je pourrai. Tu trouve un autre humain qui te conviens et je lui explique, calmement, la situation. Ensuite tu repars avec lui pour sauver l'Univers**, ajouta encore la jeune femme pour convaincre la Relique de la lâcher, quelque soit le moyen.

Elle était trop lasse de tout ça pour prendre le temps de penser aux risques qu'un autre humain pouvait encourir à prendre ainsi sa place. Et du fait, plus que probable, qu'il perdre la tête dans un trop plein d'énergie noire. Mais elle s'en fichait, préférant retrouver sa tranquillité tant désirée plutôt que de continuer à jouer les sauveurs de l'humanité alors qu'elle était tout sauf une héroïne. À vouloir aider Loki - pour sauver la Terre- elle s'était retrouvée dans les pires galères et elle était sûre, maintenant, de n'avoir fait qu'empirer les choses. Pas question qu'elle recommence deux fois la même erreur, elle avait compris la leçon ! Si la Relique voulait sauver l'Univers tout entier, libre à elle de faire ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux mais ce serait sans elle, Kathe se le jurait haut et fort.

La Relique voyait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Kathe ne se laisserait jamais faire, et le bijoux magique en perdait ses repères. Elle avait choisi Kathe et l'Univers lui avait envoyé tout les signe qui lui prouvaient que c'était bien elle qui devait la porter jusqu'au Cube Cosmique. C'était comme ça que les choses devaient se passer, mais l'humaine refusait catégoriquement le pouvoir et ses responsabilités. Et pour pouvoir pleinement utiliser l'énergie noire, son âme entrant en contacte avec elle, il fallait qu'elle le veuille vraiment. Il fallait que ce soit un choix personnel. C'était ce que les humains appelait libre arbitre, et même l' Univers ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ce droit. Il envoyait une multitude de chemins, bons ou mauvais, à la rencontre du destin des hommes mais eux seuls pouvaient décider de prendre telle ou telle route. Et tous ces destins croisés, s'emmêlaient à l'infini dans une immense fresque qui peignait l'histoire toute entière de la vie et du Cosmos. L'Univers n'avait finalement que peu de poids dans la destiné et Kathe refuserait à jamais de s'engager sur le chemin qui était sensé l'amener aux portes du pouvoir Cosmique.

Elle était celle qu'il fallait et, en même temps, ne l'était pas. Son âme ne serait jamais en osmose parfaite avec la Relique et cette dernière doutait de plus en plus, ne sachant que dire ou faire pour continuer d'avancer. Après des siècles de sommeil, elle se confrontait difficilement à la rudesse de la vie, vivant les malheurs de la jeune femme avec elle en s'y imprégnant totalement. Elle voulait rester avec elle, mais l'humaine désirait qu'une chose : être enfin seule, retrouver sa part profonde d'humanité et apprendre à revivre, aussi normalement que possible après tous ces mois chaotiques. Le bijou magique l'avait cru assez forte pour envisager une autre destinée, plus puissante et éternelle. Malgré tous ses tords, le Dieu de la malice avait réussi à redonner vie à cette jeune femme, lui offrant le moyen de retrouver la force de se battre contre le monde pour ne pas le laisser l'écraser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivre.

Kathe était une jeune femme forte et intègre, mais elle n'avait réussi à s'en rendre compte que grâce au Dieu déchu, sa bonté se confrontant à sa folie destructrice, son cœur se perdant toujours un peu plus pour lui.

La Relique avait cru Kathe capable du même abandon envers elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'humaine ne se perdait que dans le bleu de ses yeux, à lui, et elle restait fermée aux lueurs violettes de l'énergie noire et au pouvoir immense qu'elle voulait lui offrir. Bien évidemment tout était terminé avec Loki, Kathe l'ayant elle-même mit de côté après la violente humiliation qu'il lui avait fait vivre et elle était maintenant assez sûre d'elle pour ne pas se laisser corrompre par d'autres désirs que les siens. Elle n'était tout simplement plus capable de faire confiance.

La Relique enrageait presque de sentir le chaos laissé par le Dieu, partout autour de la jeune femme. Il avait fallut que ce soit lui... Lui, parmi tant d'autre. Le Dieu anarchique, qui ne semait que désordre et pagaille. De toutes les vies du cosmos, il avait fallut que ce soit lui qui entre en contact avec Kathe, la porteuse pré-destinée de la Relique, et c'était sûrement la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Il avait, certes, semé assez de confusion autour de lui pour permettre à l'énergie noire de se regrouper et d'entrer en connexion avec l'humaine, mais il les avait aussi percuté de plein fouet avec son aura tumultueuse. Il n'avait créé qu'un grand désordre autour d'elles, éparpillant les chemins offert par l'Univers pour aller les perdre toutes les deux. Il s'en était fallut de peu pour que Kathe s'oublie complètement contre lui et, au fond, c'était une chance qu'il se soit montré aussi cruel envers elle. Sans ça, la Relique n'aurait jamais pu sortir Kathe de la base, celle-ci s'y refusant certainement catégoriquement, ne voulant abandonner celui qu'elle avait naïvement choisi. Toute cette pagaille semblait enfin terminée, la jeune femme n'ayant eut jusque là aucunes pensées pour Loki. Ne s'inquiétant absolument pas de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver dans le lieu de stockage maintenant qu'il les avait perdu, elle et la Relique. Mais il continuait encore de brouiller les pistes, ses actes ayant encore un impact violent sur Kathe au point qu'elle perdait ce qui plaisait le plus à la Relique: cette façon de toujours vouloir aider les autres, ou tout simplement d'accepter ce qu'ils sont, sans jamais chercher à les changer, en les soutenant toujours de tous son cœur.

Loki, par sa froideur et sa cruauté, l'avait fait grandir mais il avait également tué sa bonté, naïve et enfantine, qui faisait d'elle le porteur parfait pour équilibrer la balance cosmique du destin. Une âme pure et désintéressé pour contrôler le pouvoir le plus dévastateur de l'Univers. C'était ça le fil du destin, le chemin à prendre, le choix qu'elle devait faire. Mais Loki était déjà passé par là et c'était trop tard maintenant pour convaincre Kathe de l'aider. Elle n'avait plus confiance, en personne...

« J_e ne sais pas quoi faire..._» Chuchota la petite voix dans la tête de Kathe, qui avait commencer à croire qu'elle ne lui répondrait jamais.

La jeune femme tiqua face cette remarque, lancée comme une plainte totalement désemparée. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle voyait le Relique comme un être pensant mais aussi, et surtout, capable de sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à seulement balancer l'objet dans la nature, devinant même à l'avance que la petite boule d'énergie noire, qu'elle gardait en elle, ne partirait pas aussi facilement.

**- Bon, dis moi exactement de quoi tu as besoin. Il dois bien y avoir une autre solution que celle que tu me propose, j'en suis sûr**, lui dit-elle doucement, cherchant presque à lui envoyer une onde d'apaisement par la pensée, comme elle le faisait avec elle. **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule, sans défense. Et, au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas, il y a plus de sept milliard d'être humain sur cette planète, si là dedans tu ne trouve pas celui que tu cherche ... **

Elle ne savait trop quoi dire de plus. Elle ne voulait pas suivre les directive de la Relique mais l'abandonner en plein désert, au risque de voir les Démons lui mettre la main dessus, n'était vraiment pas l'idée du siècle. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse encore quelque efforts mais elle était bien décider à trouver celui, ou celle, qui ferait l'affaire pour la remplacer. Elle était parfaitement consciente de la situation, sachant pertinemment que les Démons avaient infiltrés le Shield - la plus puissante agence secrète au monde- et elle ne pouvait pas simplement tout abandonner, comme elle l'avait fait avec Loki.

**- Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? J'essaie de t'aider, un peu, et toi tu fais l'effort de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour être maître de l'Univers. Ok ?** Demanda doucement la jeune femme, ses yeux noirs se perdant sur les arabesques violettes que la Relique faisait danser partout autour d'elle, se posant délicatement sur toutes les surfaces que sa lueur magique rencontrait en inondant le décor de lumière sur plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

«_... Je ne suis pas sûr mais... peut-être que je connais déjà quelqu'un qui pourrait te remplacer..._» Souffla doucement la Relique, complètement emmêler dans les files du destin chaotique de Loki.

C'était Kathe qu'elle voulait, mais, s'il fallait choisir quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas spécialement impossible. Et elle avait déjà pu rencontrer un autre humain, au même cœur pure que la jeune femme et également dénué de toutes ambitions particulière. Cet homme avait sauvé, plusieurs fois, la vie de Kathe. Il ferait peut-être l'affaire, mais la Relique n'arrivait pas à en être totalement sûre. Des humains tels que Kathe, ou cet homme là, était assez rare sur cette planète, les humains étant tout aussi faible que les autres races contre les désirs de pouvoir et de domination. Qu'elle ait rencontré cet homme était un signe de l'Univers, un chemin différent à prendre au cas où la jeune humaine refuserait de l'aider ou qu'une autre destiné vienne les frapper d'un choix malheureux qui les mènerait tous à leur perte. Toutes les destinées tenaient en équilibre précaire. Tremblotantes et, à tout moment, prêtent à disparaître, elles s'étaient toutes fait bousculer par l'aura tourmenté du Dieu du chaos qui ne cessait de s'imposer partout sur l'humaine et même sur l'énergie noire. La Relique ne pouvait rien contre ça, ne pouvant aller à l'encontre de l'essence même d'un être supérieur tel que lui. Elle ne pouvait que subir, en s'accrochant assez fermement pour ne pas perdre son chemin.

**- Mais c'est géniale !** S'exclama la jeune femme, inconsciente de la tourmente de la Relique, qui avait bien du mal à abandonner son choix de rester avec Kathe. **Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Qui est-ce ? Ou est-il ?**

Kathe s'agita sur place, ravie d'enfin trouver un semblant de solution. Elle allait peut-être en avoir pour plus longtemps qu'elle le croyait, mais tout allait finalement bien se terminer.

« _Il est à quelque kilomètre d'ici. C'est un agent du Shield, mais il ne sait pas laissé possédés comme tous __les autres. Il à été plus malin... Je crois que c'est parce qu'il est déjà passé par là, il connaît trop bien la ruse._»

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?** Demanda Kathe, n'arrivant pas à comprendre le sens de sa dernière phrase.

La Relique ne lui répondit pas, semblant réfléchir intensément - le battement dans le corps de Kathe ne s'en faisant que plus lourd-. Mais ça lui était complètement égale de ne pas avoir de réponse, parce qu'elles avaient enfin trouver un compromis.

Pour ne pas se vautrer une nouvelle fois au sol, Kathe remit sagement le pendentif éblouissant autour de son cou en le laissant pendre par dessus ses vêtements. Elle fit ensuite un petit tour sur elle-même, distinguant difficilement le décor au delà du halo de lumière violet qui se répandait doucement tout autour. Par contre elle reconnu parfaitement le cercle dans lequel elle se trouvait, le voyant parfaitement à ses pieds. Elle se trouvait au milieu du portail de téléportation que Loki avait créé pour elle et elle savait sa voiture à quelque mètre, à peine. La Relique ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie et Kathe décida de prendre les choses en mains, avançant lentement de quelque pas dans la pénombre d'une nuit encore bien nuageuse après la tempête. Elle reconnu un des énormes cailloux qui se trouvait sur son chemin et, après l'avoir largement contourné, elle se retrouva sans surprise devant son 4x4. Avec un certain soulagement, elle s'y précipita, ouvrant vivement la portière - jamais verrouillée- avant de se jeter souplement sur son siège. Ce n'est quand refermant la portière que la jeune femme perdit sa sensation de soulagement - ravie de se retrouver dans un décor familier- pour sentir une boule d'inquiétude la saisir à la gorge. L'odeur de Loki était partout dans l'habitacle. Les heures de routes, interminables, qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie, dans ce 4x4, semblaient avoir imprégnées son odeur jusque dans les sièges. Il n'était plus là, mais son parfum restait, inondant la tête de la jeune femme d'un léger regret. La Relique le sentit mais ne dit rien, sentant parfaitement la fierté de la jeune femme pousser en elle pour faire partir ce sentiment et ne se concentrer que sur les choses horribles qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Elle était bien contente d'être débarrassée de lui et, quelque part, elle était ravie de l'imaginer se prendre un légère raclé par les Démons.

Tant qu'elle aurait la Relique avec elle, rien ne serait fini pour Kathe. Loki pouvait encore la retrouver, et lui faire payer sa petite trahison, et les Démons n'arrêterait pas de lui courir après tant que personne ne les aurait renvoyer sur leur monde en perdition. Une fois toute cette pagaille loin d'elle, elle comptait bien aller se plaindre auprès du Shield pour la stupidité dont il venait de faire preuve en se laissant ainsi possédés. Les Avengers étaient beaucoup moins balèze que ce qu'elle imaginait et même Thor, le frère de Loki, s'était laissé emprisonné par la magie. Et non parlons même pas de Hulk !

«_Nan mais franchement; y a que moi qui suis capable d'esquiver ses abrutis de Démons ou quoi ? Même au palais des sciences j'ai réussi à m'en sortir et pourtant la Relique était au plus bas de sa forme !_» Se lamenta la jeune femme, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur elle depuis des mois. Ne sentant pas la Relique sonder ses pensées, Kathe ne prit même pas la peine de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité- se sachant quasi immortelle, pour le moment- avant de poser une main sur le volant. Elle attendit une seconde mais rien ne se passa et elle crut s'étrangler de rage en comprenant que Loki n'avait jamais eut l'intention de la voir quitter le secteur avant que le Shield ne la retrouve. Si tout c'était passé selon ses plans, elle se serait retrouvée comme une cruche dans son 4x4, sans clef pour démarrer le moteur ! «_Mais qu'elle gourde, ma parole !_» S'insulta-t-elle elle-même en maudissant cette sale habitude de ne plus avoir de clef de contact, trop habituée à avoir la magie de Loki à sa disposition pour le faire à sa place. Un si ridicule petit détaille qui lui était complètement passé au dessus de la tête.

**- Merde, comment j'vais f..**., commença-t-elle tout haut avant de sursauter violemment lorsque la Relique craqua et fit jaillir un léger éclair arc-en-ciel qui se perdit dans le tableau de bord pour aller démarrer le moteur du 4x4.

« _C'est ça que tu voulais ?_» Demanda simplement la Relique, sa petite voix se faisant lointaine dans la tête de la jeune femme.

**- Oui...merci**, lui répondit-elle doucement, ne cherchant pas spécialement à savoir ce qui pouvait se passer dans «la tête» de cette chose.

Kathe préféra garder les phares du véhicule éteins, se faisant aussi discrète que possible, et elle commença à faire doucement avancer le 4x4 sur le sol sablonneux du désert. Au bout d'une centaines de mètre, elle se permit de rompre à nouveau le silence. Elle avait trop de questions pour garder sa langue dans sa poche et elle n'allait certainement pas laisser la Relique agir sans rien lui dire à l'avance. Elle avait tout même faillit crever d'une crise cardiaque lors de l'explosion de toutes les sphères protectrices du lieu de stockage, et de la transmission forcée avec Loki. Elle voulait être au courant d'absolument tout.

**- Alors qui est cette personne qui pourrait me remplacer ? Tu as dis qu'il n'était pas loin; où exactement ? **Demanda-t-elle vivement, ne sachant trop dans quelle direction aller.

« _Va tout droit pour le moment, je te dirai quand bifurquer. Et l'homme qui pourrait m'aider, à ta place, ne tes pas totalement inconnu. Tu l'as déjà croisé._»

**- Ha bon ?** Demanda curieusement la jeune femme, sans recevoir la réponse qu'elle attendait.

«_ Il n'est pas très loin de nous, mais il va falloir qu'on attende un peu. Lui aussi s'est infiltré dans la base du Shield et il y est encore... pour l'instant._»

**- Ça va prendre beaucoup de temps ?** Continua Kathe, pas spécialement curieuse de connaître l'identité de l'homme dont lui parlait la Relique, juste ravie qu'il existe et qu'il soit assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle puisse lui refiler la Relique, et son pouvoir, avant le levé du jour.

« _Ça ne devrait plus tarder. Quand Loki et le Démon aurons fini de se battre, il remontera à la surface dans le but de nous retrouver... Peut-être que tu as raison, Kathe. Tu n'es peut-être pas celle qu'il faut que je choisisse finalement..._»

**- Je suis heureuse que tu t'en rende enfin compte, **répondit aussitôt la jeune femme.** On va te trouver un porteur digne de ce nom et je suis sûre que tout ira très bien pour toi ensuite. Et pour l'Univers tout entier**, lança-t-elle encore, ahuris d'en être arrivé jusque là et convaincu qu'elle ne pourrait jamais parler de tout cette folle histoire à quelqu'un sans risquer de se retrouver à l'asile. Personne ne voudra jamais croire à son histoire !

La Relique resta silencieuse, doutant comme jamais de ce qui était sensé se passer. Elle ne voyait pas l'avenir, devinant simplement les choix du destin et ce qu'il s'en suivait. L'idée d'utiliser cet autre humain, à la place de Kathe, n'était pas mauvaise mais elle n'était pas sûre de faire le «bon choix" même si la présence d'un autre - potentiel- porteur dans le coin laissait entrevoir ce que l'Univers attendait. Elle n'arrivait même plus à distinguer sa propre destiné à cause de ce Dieu de malheur qui laissait un abyme béant de désordre partout où il passait.

**- Et tu n'as pas peur que Loki revienne nous chercher ? Après son combat contre le Démons, il va être vraiment être en colère contre nous et j'imagine à peine ce qui nous attends s'il nous retrouve avant qu'on t'ait refiler à l'autre gars**, s'inquiéta la jeune femme, qui croyait dure comme fer à un retour turbulent du Dieu sur sa route.

« _Ça n'arrivera pas, ne t'inquiète pas._»

**- Ha bon ?** Demanda-t-elle à nouveau, se concentrant difficilement sur sa conduite, ses yeux se plissant au maximum pour tenter de voir au delà de la noirceur pour ne pas emboutir sa voiture dans l'un des énorme cailloux qui parsemait le désert. La lueur de la Relique, inondant l'habitacle du 4x4, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se retrouver au milieu de ce désert. **Me dit pas qu'il va finalement ****abandonner sa quête d'énergie noire. Ça ne lui ressemblerait pas du tout,** ricana-t-elle légèrement, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'elle s'était enfin débarrassé de lui.

Elle était réellement contente de se sentir à nouveau libre et aussi légère que l'air, délestée à jamais de son regard de glace qui la sondait toujours aussi intensément après tous ces mois passé ensemble. Il l'avait vraiment rendu dingue.

Kathe savait bien qu'elle refoulait légèrement ses sentiments pour ne pas se laisser craquer maintenant, ne pouvant tout simplement pas se le permettre. Mais elle savait que, tôt ou tard, elle finirait par douloureusement ressentir son absence, se tordant de tristesse de ne plus jamais revoir son affreux sourire en coin qui, à chaque fois, lui tordait l'estomac en lui envoyant des millions de petits papillons dans tous son être. Elle trouvait vraiment dommage de voir leur étrange relation se finir ainsi mais il l'avait plutôt bien cherché et elle était fière d'avoir été capable de tourner la page, ne vivant que pour elle-même, en attendant aucun secours de la part des autres. Elle n'était plus cette ancienne Kathe, frappée et humiliée en restant chaque jour une victime incapable de prendre sa vie en main. Elle avait été forte et déterminée et elle avait réussi ! « _Enfin presque..._» Se dit-elle doucement, persuadée de réussir à cacher ses pensées profondes à la Relique pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle était vraiment déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à faire une pierre deux coups. Loki était loin derrière elle, mais la Relique était toujours là. Son souhait n'avaient été qu'à moitié exaucé.

«_ Loki ne quittera jamais la Terre_.» Répondit alors la Relique, d'une voix faible et presque désintéressée. Doucement, mais sûrement, elle rassemblait toute son énergie noire afin de quitter définitivement l'âme de Kathe, le moment venu. Récupérant lentement cette petite boule d'elle-même qui restait chaudement caché dans l'essence même de la jeune femme. « _Il va mourir, ce soir._»

Kathe appuya brutalement son pieds sur le frein et le véhicule s'arrêta dans un violent soubresaut, l'éjectant presque en avant. Mais elle se reprit à la vitesse de la lumière, tous son corps se crispant à l'extrême sur son siège tandis que son cœur semblait avoir oublié de battre.

**- ...Quoi ?** S'étrangla-t-elle d'une voix blanche, qui passa douloureusement sa gorge en accentuant cette terrible pression qui venait de brutalement s'abattre sur elle.

**Fin chapitre 25**

Pfiou... j'vais peut être me faire insulter pour une fin de chapitre comme celle là ... C'est vrai que je suis un peu cruelle, mais avouez que ce suspense est jouissif ! ;p

Au 19 du mois prochain !


	26. Chapter 26

Je suis en retard ... ( - v - ) heu...oups ?

Peace et bin... bonne nuit à ceux qui auront attendu toute la journée pour lire ce chap et qui se sont jeté dessus dés ce soir. Merci d'être là ! :p

(pas vraiment relus le chap en entier. Il est plus que probable qu'il y ait des fautes de frappes et autre fautes atrocement honteuses d'orthographe et de conjugaison. Je relierai à froid plus tard pour corriger, promis. )

**Spécial dédicace à Agnés !  
**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 26**

**FLASH-BACK**

**Plate-forme volante du S.H.I.E.L.D, quelque jour plus tôt**

D'abord, il y a eut la surprise. L'incompréhension, qui choc et vous bloque sur place.

Ensuite, ce fut la panique. Les agents du Shield tentèrent de s'échapper, mais l'ombre ne cessait de grossir, encore et encore.

Partie des laboratoires, au centre de la plate-forme volante, elle s'engouffrait dans chaque couloir, chaque aération, forçant les sas de sécurité les uns après les autres, sans jamais ralentir. Elle s'infiltrait jusque dans les moindres recoins. Et, bientôt, il n'y eut plus la moindre lumières. Plus le moindre espoir.

À plus de dix milles mètres d'altitude, l'engin, invisible entre les nuages, n'était plus qu'une carcasse de verre et d'acier noyée dans une ombre tentaculaire et vaporeuse qui s'échappait jusqu'au vent en glissant vivement sur le pont d'envol pour attraper les derniers humains qui cherchaient encore à fuir. La plate-forme volante, petit bijou de technologie, fierté du Shield, et réputée imprenable par l'ennemi, coulait dans les ténèbres à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'ombre ne s'en gonfla qu'un peu plus de fierté, son cœur, enfouit dans le corps d'un humain protégé de métal, vibrant comme jamais de se voir triompher là où son prédécesseur avait échoué. Il allait gagner, dévorant tous ses ennemis pour prendre le contrôle de leur âme. Et il serait celui qui rapporterait la Relique, et son pouvoir, sur son monde. Il serait celui qui plongerait l'Univers tout entier dans les flammes.

Seulement, l'ombre n'avait pas encore atteint le tout dernier recoin de l'engin volant.

Au dernier niveau, sous le bloc de maintenance du vaisseau, les agents Barton et Romanoff se faufilaient aussi rapidement que possible entre les différentes poutrelles d'aciers. Ils se trouvaient à l'extérieure des zones dites «habitables» en haute altitudes mais, par miracle, Romanoff avait réussi à attraper deux masques à oxygène avant que Barton ne la jette par la trappe de maintenance. Elle s'était rattrapée in-extrémiste à l'échelle, retenant presque son souffle pour ne pas tourner de l'œil tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à l'échelle et enfilait difficilement son masque. Elle avait dû descendre de quelques barreaux pour laisser passer Barton, qui refermait vivement la trappe derrière eux, avant de pouvoir lui tendre le deuxième masque.

Cheveux au vent, son masque bien calé sur son visage et la petite bouteille d'oxygène bien accrochée à sa ceinture, Romanoff avait terminé de descendre l'échelle, son coéquipier sur ses talons. Tout deux aussi rapide et agile l'un que l'autre.

Mais la prudence était de mise malgré l'urgence de la situation. Ils se trouvaient juste au dessus des panneaux réfléchissants du vaisseau, pas vraiment à l'extérieur mais pas non plus à l'intérieur, et il y avait plusieurs mètres de vide qui séparaient les panneaux de verres réfléchissants et le bloc d'acier que constituait le vaisseau en lui même. L'endroit n'était pas pressurisé et le vent glacé, des hautes altitudes, si engouffrait avec force par les fissures entre chaque panneau de verre réfléchissant. Des passerelles, accrochées au niveau du dessus et suspendues dans le vide, permettaient à la maintenance d'accéder aux panneaux quand il le fallait. Quelque poutrelles d'acier formaient cette bulle de verre et la maintenait au reste du vaisseau. Cela obligeait les deux agents à sauter de passerelle en passerelle pour éviter d'avoir à les contourner sur plusieurs dizaines de mètre, suivant le parcours de ses chemins suspendus à travers la toile d'acier qui constituait le dessous du système d'invisibilité du vaisseau.

Les passerelles tanguaient dangereusement chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'y accrochait fermement après un saut de plusieurs mètres dans le vide. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir quoi faire et, surtout, où aller. Ils étaient aussi expérimenté l'un que l'autre et ils connaissaient ce vaisseau comme leurs poches. Alors, quand cette étrange fumée noire les avait surpris dans les niveaux inférieurs, tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la salle de réunion, ils n'avaient mit qu'une seconde à réagir en réussissant à prendre de vitesse l'ombre qui ne cessait de gonfler. Les deux agents avaient tout de suite sût où aller, leur instinct de survie se mettant en alerte lorsqu'ils avaient entendu l'agent Hill émettre un ordre d'abandon du vaisseau, à l'interphone, suivit de près par plusieurs coup de feu. Puis d'un silence, total.

Le directeur Fury n'avait donné aucune nouvelle quand l'agent Romanoff avait tenté de le joindre par radio. Elle avait vite cessée de chercher à le joindre, lui ou les autres Avengers, face au long silence que lui renvoyait sa radio. Elle était déjà bien contente d'avoir Barton à ses côtés, alors qu'elle sautait une dixième passerelle et qu'il la rattrapait à la dernière seconde pour l'empêcher de tomber dans le vide. Pour le moment c'est tous ce qui comptait.

**- Vite ! On a pas le temps**, lui cria-t-il en lui tournant rapidement le dos avant de se mettre à courir le long de la passerelle.

Romanoff ne répondit rien, se précipitant simplement à sa suite alors que l'ombre forçait la trappe par laquelle ils étaient passez pour s'infiltrer vivement dans l'immense creux entre les panneaux et le niveau de maintenance. Le voile noir n'avait nul besoin de se soucier de l'altitude ou du manque d'air et il ne craignait pas non plus de tomber dans le vide, flottant comme de la vapeur et se gonflant de plus en plus en noyant les passerelles métallique les unes après les autres. Il se rapprochait très vite des deux agents, ses tentacules s'échappant de plus en plus par les aérations entre les panneaux réfléchissant, finissant peu à peu de prendre totalement le contrôle des lieux. Mais Barton et Romanoff avaient été rapides. Plus rapides que tout les autres. Et ils arrivaient enfin à destination.

Située au centre du vaisseau, là où toutes les passerelles suspendues se rejoignaient, ce trouvait une large plate-forme métallique, destinée au service de maintenance. Les deux agents y arrivèrent essoufflés, l'ombre sur les talons.

Ils ne prirent pas une seconde pour souffler et ils esquivèrent souplement les différents appareils électroniques, servant à calibrer les panneaux réfléchissant, pour se jeter sur la dizaine de casiers placés au milieu de la plate-forme suspendue. Ils les ouvrirent tous, fouillant vivement en jetant brutalement tout ce qui pouvait entraver leur recherche. Il y avait de tout dans ces casiers métallique : du matériel de secours, avec cordage et masque à oxygène, des extincteurs, un défibrillateur et même quelques armes.

**- C'est peut-être le moment de paniquer, tu crois pas ? **Lâcha Natasha, d'une voix légèrement crispée par le stresse, même si elle fit tout son possible pour forcer le ton ironique de sa demande, comme l'aurait fait Tony Stark.

Elle balança le sac de secours, qu'elle avait arrachée brusquement du casier en pensant avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'elle recherchait, rageant comme jamais d'avoir eut un tel faux espoir. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'ombre et tout son corps se crispa d'angoisse de la voir si proche, ne cessant jamais de gonfler pour tout noyer dans les ténèbres.

Elle lâcha une exclamation de surprise quand Barton lui attrapa soudainement le bras pour la tirer en arrière en lui fourrant un parachute dans les mains.

**-Enfile ça. Vite**, lui dit-il vivement, tout en enfilant le siens.

Elle ne se fit absolument pas prier, enfilant les lanières du sac à dos, contenant le parachute, à la vitesse de la lumières. Ils bouclaient leur dernières attaches quand un bruit sourd, juste au dessus de leur tête, les fit violemment sursauter.

**- Là on peut paniquer**, lâcha nerveusement Barton en voyant la trappe du niveau juste au dessus d'eux s'ouvrirent vivement pour laisser jaillir un voile d'ombre tentaculaire.

Il attrapa durement sa coéquipière par une des lanières de son sac pour la tirer de toute ses force derrière lui, un énorme tentacule de fumée noir les frôlant de très près alors qu'ils se jetaient sur l'une des passerelles, là où il y avait encore un peu de lumière. L'ombre se faisait plus sournoise qu'il ne l'avait crut et c'est en grognant une insanité qu'il se mit à courir. La deuxième grossièreté sortie de la bouche de sa coéquipière lorsque l'ombre s'abattit brusquement sur leur passerelle suspendue, la faisant violemment tanguer au point que Barton dû lâcher sa prise sur elle pour se rattraper à l'une des barres métallique qui sécurisait l'étroit passage. Il y eut une autre violente secousse et un nouveau tentacule apparut soudainement sous leur pied, l'ombre s'étirant dans tous les sens pour attraper ses deux dernières petites souris qui cherchaient encore à fuir. Le tentacule de vapeur noir fracassa le métal de la passerelle, la brisant en deux et forçant les deux coéquipiers à se séparer vivement pour ne pas se faire attraper. Romanoff, agile comme un poisson dans l'eau, sauta et pris appuis sur une barre métallique de sécurité . Avant qu'elle ne se brise totalement, elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes, esquivant in-extrémiste le tentacule d'ombre, avant de faire un saut périlleux en arrière pour se réceptionner souplement sur un bout de passerelle stable. Le l'autre côté du trou béant, Barton se rattrapait moins facilement. La passerelle ne cessait de céder sous son poids, perdant unes à unes toutes ses accroche pour aller lourdement s'écraser sur les panneaux réfléchissant, plusieurs mètres sous lui. Le métal, qui s'éparpillait en milles morceaux, restait assez légers pour ne pas briser le verre épais qui constituait le système d'invisibilité. Mais plusieurs longues fissures se dessinèrent sur la surface vitré à mesure que la passerelle s'écroulait sous le poids de l'ombre. Tous ce qu'elle ne noyait pas dans les ténèbres, elle le brisait de ses tentacules pour tenter d'attraper les deux humains.

Romanoff regarda, pétrifiée, son coéquipier esquiver un tentacule au dernier moment en plongeant en avant, pour finalement se rattraper in-extrémiste à un morceau stable.

Suspendu dans le vide, supportant son poids d'une seule main, ses yeux se firent happé par la chevelure rousse de sa coéquipière, sa couleur flamboyante déteignant violemment avec toute l'ombre qui se gonflait rapidement derrière elle. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, restant bêtement fixé sur lui. Ce n'est quant voyant sa grimace qu'elle sembla percuter, tournant soudainement la tête pour sentir son cœur rater un battement en comprenant qu'elle était fichue. L'ombre s'abattit sur elle trop vite pour que Barton puisse lui crier de bouger et il ne pu que la regarder se faire encercler par les ténèbres. Son cœur se crispa douloureusement alors qu'il la voyait disparaître, lui lançant un dernier regard intense de ses yeux bleu, semblant lui ordonner de s'en sortir vivant, sans elle, avant qu'ils ne se changent en un noir profond. Et elle disparut dans l'ombre.

Barton ne chercha pas à réfléchir, il était un soldat et un agent du Shield, il devait avant tout agir.

Ne laissant qu'un profond désir de vengeance l'envahir, il sortit son arme de l'étui de sa ceinture et il vida son chargeur sur le large panneau en verre qui se trouvait juste sous lui. Le verre se troua de plusieurs petits trous, le panneau se fissurant sur toute sa largeur. Et Barton sauta. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il rangea son arme à sa ceinture, juste avant de passer à travers le panneau réfléchissant, le verre se brisant pour de bon sous son poids. L'ombre chercha à l'attraper au vol, avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement le vaisseau. Mais il était trop tard. L'humain s'échappait dans les airs, les éclats de verre du panneau réfléchissant et les morceaux de passerelles détruits le suivant dans sa chut. À cette altitude, le vent eut vite fait de l'emporter loin de la plate forme volante et Barton senti sa gorge se crisper de dépit en apercevant les derniers reflets d'acier et de verre, de l'engin volant, disparaître dans la brume ténébreuse qui l'enveloppait totalement. Dans le bleu limpide des hautes atmosphères, l'ombre immense s'imposait dangereusement parmi les quelques nuages d'un blanc immaculés.

Seulement Barton chutait de plus en plus rapidement. Et, bientôt, il passa une épaisse couche de nuage grisâtres qui le coupa de cet horrible spectacle.

Il était le seul à s'en être sortit, il le savait. Mais il ne paniqua pas, gardant sa tête bien alerte alors qu'il traversait les nuages. Il fixait sa montre, comptant chaque seconde avec attention afin de calculer sa position dans le ciel. Chutant de plus en plus vite, il dépassa la couche nuageuse pour se retrouver dans un ciel plus dégagé, qui avait cependant perdu tout son bleu et la vive clarté du soleil. Il attendit le dernier moment pour ouvrir son parachute, ne voulant pas risquer de se faire rattraper par un tentacule d'ombre, même s'il devinait que cela n'arriverait plus.

Heureusement pour lui, la plate-forme volante du Shield n'était pas positionnée au dessus de l'océan ses derniers temps et c'est souplement qu'il atterrit au milieu d'un champs de maïs, son parachute lui retombant sur la tête alors que tous les épis se pliait autour de lui. Il se dégagea de la toile et arracha littéralement son masque à oxygène, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de végétation qui l'entourait.

Il aurait dû bouger. Rapidement. Cachant son parachute et disparaissant dans le champ de maïs pour rejoindre le bunker de sécurités -du Shield- le plus proche. Il y en avait des milliers, éparpillés partout dans le pays, pour permettre aux agents de se regrouper et de se ravitailler pour les missions secrètes. Il fallait que Barton se rende dans l'un d'eux, le plus vite possible avant que cette espèce de voile ne prenne totalement le contrôle du Shield et ne bloc l'entrée des bunker à distance.

Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il était advenu de la plate-forme volante et de son équipage, et il ignorait également les intentions de leur ennemis. Avait-il pris possession des systèmes informatiques du Shield ? En était-il seulement capable ? La plate-forme volante était le centre névralgique de l'agence secrète. Elle ne contrôlait pas seulement des armes dangereuses. Elle était aussi capable de prendre le contrôle de la planète entière grâce à sa technologie de pointe et à toutes les informations hautement confidentielles qu'elle contenait. Barton savait qu'il devait agir vite. Il devait prévenir les responsables de l'agence. Il devait mettre en place un plan de défense contre cet étrange voile noir. Il devait trouver des indices. Trouver une solution pour protéger l'humanité toute entière. L'heur était grave, pour tous. Mais Barton n'arrivait pas à bouger, restant à genou, le yeux perdu dans le gris des nuages, son parachute éparpillé partout autour de lui. Il revoyait encore et encore le bleu des yeux de sa coéquipière se transformer en un noir profond avant qu'elle ne sa fasse noyée par l'ombre. Il sentait ses tripes se crisper à se souvenir douloureux et il rageait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Il était sauf, ayant réussi in-extremis à s'en sortir. Seulement Natasha n'était pas avec lui et il ne le supportait pas.

Il resta un long moment immobile, ses yeux fouillant presque le ciel dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la plate-forme volante et la chevelure rousse de sa coéquipière.

Puis, doucement, il se força à bouger. Natasha l'aurait certainement giflé de le voir ainsi, immobile, presque incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour la revoir, saine et sauve. La situation était catastrophique mais Barton savait que rester là, à ne rien faire, ne lui ramènerait pas sa coéquipière, ni tout les autres. Alors il se releva, se débarrassant des restes de son parachute et l'abandonnant sur place avant de disparaître entre les épis de maïs.

Il n'allait pas prévenir les dirigeants du Shield, il savait qu'il ne le devait pas. La vie de Natasha dépendait, pour l'instant, de son silence.

Barton devinait une infiltration, intelligente et extrêmement rapide, de leur ennemis. Thor leur avait parlé des démons. Les Avengers n'avaient pas eut le temps de se débriefer sur le sujet mais l'agent en savait assez pour imaginer la suite des événements. Les démons cherchaient la Relique et l'énergie noire. Et ils avaient été assez malin pour savoir que le Shield était leur meilleur moyen de retrouver les deux.

Loki et la Relique se dirigeait, sans aucun doute, vers l'énergie noire et les démons allait leur tendre un piège grâce à la puissance de frappe de l'agence secrète. Mais Barton ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de prévenir qui que ce soit de cette infiltration. Car le premier réflexe des dirigeants du Shield serait d'atomiser la plate-forme, sans se soucier un seul instant des personnes présentes à bord. Il ne supporterait tout simplement pas d'être responsable de la mort de tout ces gens. Seulement il n'allait pas rester impassible face à la menace du démon.

Il avait la vie de tous entre ses mains.

Cherchant à se faire le plus discret possible, l'agent rejoignit à pieds le bunker de sécurité le plus proche. Cela lui pris toute la journée, traversant champs et petites parcelles de forêt en restant toujours à couvert. Il ne voulait même pas avoir à croiser d'autre humain et risquer de se faire repérer pour un rien. Avec son uniforme noir du Shield et ses quelques gadgets ultra-technologiques - made in Stark- à sa ceinture, nul doute que la population du coin aurait parlé de lui pendant des mois s'il venait à tomber nez à nez avec quelqu'un. De plus, les agents avaient pour ordre de toujours rester discret dans les alentours des bunkers de sécurité. Même les autorités du coin ignoraient qu'il y avait des kilomètres de galeries souterraines sous leurs pieds.

La nuit tombait lourdement sur le paysage quand l'agent trouva les premiers signes de la proximité du bunker et il ne mit que quelque minute avant de découvrir une trappe, soigneusement cachée derrière d'énorme pierre, au beau milieu d'un petit coin de forêt, loin de toutes habitations. Il dégagea un petit boîtier électronique de la végétation et composa rapidement son code de sécurité afin d'avoir accès au bunker. La trappe ne se fit pas prier et elle s'ouvrit rapidement pour ensuite se refermer automatique derrière lui.

Il descendit une échelle sur quelque mètre avant de se retrouver dans un étroit couloir, qu'il emprunta vivement. Tout au bout du couloir se trouvait un sas de sécurité et il recomposa son code afin de voir la lourde porte d'acier s'ouvrir. De l'autre côté, il découvrit un nombre impressionnant d'ordinateur et, plus profondément dans la pièce souterraine, des dizaines de casiers.

L'endroit semblait revivre à son arrivé, les lumières s'allumant automatiquement, tout comme les différents poste de contrôle.

Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il ouvrit le casier contenant les armes et trouva, sans surprise, une large mallette noire. Il l'attrapa fermement, avant d'ouvrir un second casier pour en sortir un sac à dos de survie. Il jeta littéralement sa mallette sur l'un des poste de contrôle, se fichant complètement d'abîmer les appareils électroniques et les écrans. Dans son sac de survie il se dénicha une petite bouteille d'eau, qu'il vida d'une traite, et une barre de céréale, qu'il avala sans prendre le temps de mâcher. Il se débarrassa du sac de survie, avant d'ouvrir vivement la mallette. Et, inconsciemment, il se détendit complètement lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur son arc.

Dans chaque bunkers du Shield, se trouvait tout ce dont les agents - principalement les Avengers- pouvaient avoir besoin en cas de coup dure. Dans la mallette il trouva aussi ses flèches et plusieurs recharges explosive, incendiaire ou aveuglante. Il avait son arme entre les mains et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être rassuré, retrouvant foi en sa capacité à sauver ses coéquipiers. Il n'était peut-être pas Hulk, captain' America, ou même Stark mais il n'était pas complètement faible et il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir aider ses coéquipiers pour le moment. Il ne confirait pas la vie de Natasha à quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon. Il n'y avait que lui et, même s'il doutait de réussir, il avait maintenant son arc entre les mains et il ne se sentait plus tout à fait dépassé. Il allait se battre.

Après avoir vérifié son matériel et mangé trois autres barre de céréale, vidant une autre bouteille d'eau avec, Barton rechercha des informations sur la plate-forme volante sur l'un des pc de contrôle, ses doigts pianotant vivement sur un clavier tactile. Il découvrit avec soulagement qu'aucun crash n'était à signaler et, d'après les capteurs, l'engin ne montrait aucun dommage important. Tout était intact. Seulement il découvrit que la plate-forme ne suivait plus son plan de vol initiale. Elle semblait rebrousser chemin, pour se diriger vers le sud. L'agent savait exactement ce qu'il se trouvait au sud, dans l'état du Nouveau-Mexique particulièrement. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour réagir.

Il quitta les pc de contrôle et alla chercher un nouveau sac de survie dans l'un des casier. Il se trouva une veste en cuire, à sa taille, qu'il enfila souplement avant de caler son arc et son carquois dans son dos.

Il rejoignit un second sas, de l'autre côté de tous les pc de contrôle, qui s'ouvrit instantanément devant lui pour le laisser passer. Il traversa un nouveau couloir étroit avant de débarqué dans une pièce beaucoup plus grande que la première et remplit de véhicule de tout genre. Barton passa devant les berline, 4x4 et autre véhicule à quatre roues pour se placer face aux motos. Il trouva la plus rapide et, après avoir fermement accroché son sac de survie au siège, il se saisit du casque placé sur le deux-roues pour l'enfiler vivement. Les clefs étant déjà sur le contacte, il ne perdit pas une seconde et fit bruyamment démarrer le moteur. Le bunker sembla régir automatiquement et le large sas qui se trouvait au fond de la large pièce, s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. Les pneus de la moto couinèrent sur le sol et ils laissèrent une profonde marque brune quand Barton accéléra brusquement. Il passa devant tout les autres véhicules, puis par le sas, pour finalement rouler plusieurs mètres dans un large couloir souterrain. Il aperçu rapidement un nouveau sas se profiler sur son passage. Il était encore loin mais déjà la porte d'acier s'ouvrait toute seule pour le laisser passer. Le moteur de la moto vrombit plus bruyamment encore lorsque qu'il dépassa l'ouverture, se retrouvant soudainement à l'extérieur.

L'agent alluma ses phares, ses pneus dérapant rien qu'un instant dans la boue avant qu'il ne dépasse une rangé d'arbre et ne découvre une route bétonné juste derrière. Dans son rétroviseur il vit l'énorme sas du bunker se refermer derrière lui, la lumière de la cachette secrète s'évanouissant entre les arbres. Il accéléra au maximum, filant comme une flèche sur la petite route de campagne bordée d'arbre, les phares de sa moto se perdant dans la nuit.

Il mit deux jours pour rejoindre l'état du Nouveau-Mexique, et une journée de plus pour arriver aux abords de la base 01 du Shield. Dans la matinée du troisième jour, l'agent s'était débarrassé de son véhicule, le cachant derrière le creux d'un énorme rocher et le recouvrant légèrement de sable pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il abandonna également son casque et le petit sac de survie sur place, retirant sa veste en cuire pour ne garder que son uniforme et son arme fétiche, bien accrochée dans son dos.

Il trouva rapidement l'immense grillage qui délimitait le périmètre de la base et, après avoir désactivé les détecteurs, l'agent découpa un discret passage à sa base pour se faufiler dans la zone sécurisée. Les derniers kilomètres, il les fit à pieds, se forçant à oublier la fatigue et la faim pour continuer d'avancer. Le soleil commençait doucement à baisser et il sentait un air de tempête dans le vent puissant qui lui soufflait au visage. L'air frais du désert lui faisait du bien, vivifiant son esprit pour le garder parfaitement alerte. Il ne s'était permit que quelque heures de sommeil en trois jours, mangeant sur le pouce de temps en temps. Son entraînement lui permettait de tenir le rythme et il savait qu'il pouvait encore tenir plusieurs jours. Même s'il s'impatientait de plus en plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement sur la plate-forme volante. L'agent l'avait suivit jusqu'ici en réussissant presque à l'apercevoir quelque rare fois, son œil vif de faucon captant sans mal quelques reflets des panneaux d'invisibilité dans le ciel. Il connaissait les propriétés du système de couverture de la plate-forme et il pouvait parfaitement reconnaître cette étrange façon qu'elle avait de flouter le ciel pour disparaître entre les nuages, ses panneaux réfléchissants camouflant la carcasse de verre et d'acier pour la fondre dans le paysage. N'importe quel agent du Shield, avec une bonne vue, pouvait repérer l'engin. Et pour Barton c'était presque un jeu d'enfant de le suivre à la trace. Il l'avait vu pas plus tard que ce matin, juste avant que le ciel ne se voile de gris et ne bloque les rayons du soleil qui permettait de l'apercevoir correctement. Il avait tout de suite reconnut le vol stationnaire de l'engin, à plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus du désert, et il était même certain d'avoir aperçut plusieurs navette volante décoller du pont d'envol de la plate-forme pour atterrir près des locaux extérieurs de la base 01. Seulement il faisait de plus en plus sombre et il était encore très loin des bâtiments. Il ne distinguait que de petits points sur l'horizon, la plate-forme volante disparaissant de plus en plus dans l'obscurité du ciel nuageux. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui n'aurait tout simplement rien vu, mais le faucon gardait constant un œil vif sur tout ce qui l'entourait, parfois sur des kilomètres. Il ne ratait jamais rien.

Il rejoignit le complexe extérieur de la base aussi discrètement que possible, se jetant parfois à terre pour se camoufler lorsqu'il repérait quelque mouvement sur l'horizon. Bientôt, les petits points sombre qui se découpaient sur le sable clair du désert se transformèrent en bâtiment de deux ou trois étages, regrouper les uns à côtés des autres pour former un petit complexe bétonné. En s'approchant encore, il devina une plate forme de décollage sur le toit de l'un des bâtiments, ses yeux acérés distinguant presque le type d'avion à réactions qui s'y trouvait. Il commençait également à voir de léger mouvement, ça et là, lui indiquant que des hommes patrouillaient tout autour de la base. L'agent les esquiva tous, les contournant parfois sur des centaines de mètres, ventre à terre, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il se passait ici mais il savait que la plate-forme volante infiltrée était arrivée au dessus de la base beaucoup plus vite que lui, et qui sais si l'espèce de voile noire ne s'y était pas également infiltré. Les hommes du Shield, qui patrouillaient tout autour de lui, pouvaient très bien être manipulés par l'ennemi. Tout comme il l'avait lui même été par Loki, il y a deux ans. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Malheureusement cela lui pris un temps fou pour enfin atteindre les bâtiments sans risquer de se faire surprendre.

Sa seul chance pour le moment était cet orage puissant qui se levait et, rapidement, une pluie battante vint couvrir ses arrières.

Le décor s'assombrissant sous la tempête, plusieurs puissants projecteurs s'allumèrent sur les toits des bâtiments. Barton plongea alors vivement au sol, son cœur pulsant rapidement d'être passé à quelque centimètre d'un rai de lumière. Mais il fut aussitôt rassuré de voir le spot s'éloigner vivement de lui pour rejoindre le centre du complexe. Dans la pénombre de la pluie battante, le contraste entre la zone éclairé, qui se trouvait au milieu de tout les bâtiments et les alentours, était particulièrement violent et l'agent n'eut aucun mal à se dissimuler dans le noir.

Il traversa vivement le rideau de pluie, se mettant même à découvert sur plusieurs mètres afin de rejoindre le bâtiment principal. Il le longea vivement, son dos à moitié collé à l'immeuble, ses rangers frappant la boue aussi discrètement que possible. Arrivée au coin du bâtiment, son ouïe fine capta du mouvement et il s'immobilisa. Il n'eut à attendre que quelque seconde avant de voir apparaître deux autres agents dans le coin du bâtiment. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour se précipiter vers eux et assommer le premier d'un violent coup de poing au visage, le couchant net. Il se retourna ensuite vivement vers le deuxième, se saisissant brusquement de son poignée pour l'empêcher d'attraper l'arme qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Barton lui tira violemment le bras pour l'obliger à le suivre dans l'ombre du bâtiment et ainsi rester discret alors qu'il lui enfonçait son genou dans l'estomac. L'homme grogna de douleur et, pendant une seconde, ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de l'agent Barton. Ce dernier reconnu instantanément ces deux yeux noirs inhumains. C'était les même que ceux de sa coéquipière, lorsqu'il l'avait vu se faire happer par l'ombre il y a trois jours. Les agents, entrés en contacte avec le voile noir, s'étaient tous fait possédés et ils semblaient, maintenant, être tous du côté de leur ennemis.

Sans attendre Barton assomma l'agent possédé, tout aussi violemment que le premier, et il n'attendit même pas qu'il touche le sol, inconscient, pour commencer à le traîner à l'écart. À peine essoufflé, il alla chercher l'autre pour placer les deux côte à côte. Il fouilla les poches de l'un d'eux et trouva sans mal des petites lanières de plastique pour les attacher solidement. Une fois son affaire fini, n'ayant même pas eut besoin de se servir de son arc, il retourna se placé dans le coin du bâtiment pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil de l'autre côté. La pluie ne cessait de tomber, ses rangers s'enfonçant presque dans le sable de plus en plus humide et collant, et il du cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour ne rien raté de la scène qui se déroulait entre les bâtiments. Sous l'éclairage puissant des projecteurs, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la couleur flamboyante de la chevelure de sa coéquipière, malgré qu'elle soit petite et presque caché derrière plusieurs autre agents du Shield. Barton en reconnu quelques uns, se rappelant les avoir vu sur la plate-forme volante. Et pour les autres, il devinait là des agents envoyés à la base 01 pour garder un oeil l'énergie noire. Eux aussi s'étaient fait piéger et posséder par l'ombre. La situation était presque plus catastrophique que ce qu'il imaginait.

Il y avait là une cinquantaine d'agent, leurs yeux, d'un noir profond, reflétaient étrangement la lumière artificielle des projecteurs. Aucune expression ne dessinait leur visage. Personne ne parlait, ils étaient tous comme mort de l'intérieur. Puis tout d'un coup, il y eut du mouvement, tous les agents possédés bougeant d'un même mouvement pour laisser apparaître Stark, dans son armure. Barton ne pouvait voir ses yeux, son visage caché derrière son masque d'acier, mais les tentacules de vapeurs noirs qui s'échappaient des fissures de l'armure ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Stark semblait être le point centrale de l'ombre, comme si elle s'était infiltrer dans son corps pour se protéger de toute attaque extérieur.

Barton ignorait complètement comment procéder pour se débarrasser de l'ombre. Et avec l'armure d'Iron-man comme bouclier, il compris qu'il allait être encore plus difficile de sauver ses coéquipier qu'il ne le croyait. Ses yeux vifs captèrent alors une cape rouge, bougeant entre les uniformes noirs des agents possédés et il fut rassurer de revoir un des Avengers. Le bleu des yeux de Thor brillant comme jamais sous l'éclairage artificiel. Malgré le voile de pluie et la bonne distance le séparant de son coéquipier, l'unique agent encore libre d'esprit pouvait voir la colère du Dieu du Tonnerre sur son visage. Il suivait Iron-man de très près, encercler d'agents qui se mouvaient tout autour de lui, leurs corps tendu à l'extrême et près à bondit sur lui au premier faux mouvement. Tous ce petit monde se dirigeait vers le bâtiment principale, le plus imposant de tous.

Caché derrière le coin de ce bâtiment, Barton tendit l'oreille à l'approche de Stark et de Thor, espérant entendre quelque chose d'utile.

**- ... inutile ! Continue donc de t'énerver pour rien Dieu du Tonnerre, tes petits éclairs sont totalement inutile contre cette armure !** Disait Iron-man, des tentacules d'ombre sortant de son armure pour forcer Thor à le suivre à la trace.

Barton comprit instantanément la position délicate de son coéquipier en apercevant ses drôles de chaînes noir, striées de rouge, qui entravaient ses poignets et ses chevilles, limitant ses mouvement au strict minimum.

**- D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu seras vaincu Démon !** Cracha méchamment le Dieu alors qu'un éclair zébrait violemment le ciel.

Le tonnerre explosait durement au dessus du complexe extérieur de la base mais le Démon, l'ombre, l'ennemi, infiltré dans le corps de Stark, se mit à rire plus bruyamment encore. Ils étaient tous très proche de Barton maintenant, continuant d'avancer pour entre dans le bâtiment, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il était invisible dans la pénombre.

**- Voilà de bien vaines menaces, Dieu ! Tu vas gentiment rejoindre les autres, au côté de l'énergie noire. Et, comme eux, tu ne bougeras pas d'un poil quand je m'emparerai du plus puissant pouvoir de l'Univers !** Lâcha le Démon, son rire sinistre ne voulant se calmer. **Tu as déjà perdu ! Vous avez déjà tous perdus !**

Thor poussa un grognement de rage violent, qui résonna longuement entre les bâtiments tel un coup de tonnerre brutale. Après quoi il tira brusquement sur ses chaînes en envoyant aussitôt balader tout les agents qui s'étaient vivement jetés sur lui pour le maintenir en place. Le Démon ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne semblant absolument pas s'inquiéter de ce petit accès de colère de son otage. Cela seul suffit à Barton pour ne pas agir dans l'instant et aider son coéquipier - et ami- à se libérer de ses chaînes. Il serait plus que rassurer d'avoir le Dieu Thor à ses côtés, pour cette mission catastrophique. Mais il ne pouvait agir inconsciemment et il devinait qu'il était, pour le moment, inutile de tenter de le libérer. La suite des événements lui donnèrent raisons, même s'il aurait largement préférer le contraire.

Thor tendit une main au ciel, tirant au maximum sur ses chaînes tout en continuant de se dégager des agents qui tentait de s'approcher d'un peu trop près. Il y eut ensuite un son strident. D'abord lointain. Puis, de plus en plus proche. Le dieu du Tonnerre releva alors la tête, ses yeux bleu fouillant le ciel pour voir arriver son marteau. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de s'en servir, avant de se faire enchaîner par la puissante magie du Démon, et son arme légendaire était resté sur la plate-forme volante. Mais il était sûr de pouvoir encore se défendre, son marteau pouvant venir à bout d'absolument tout, même de ces chaînes démoniaque qui limitait ses pouvoirs au strict minimum.

Alors il poussa tout son être à appeler le marteau à lui, pour pouvoir le brandir, une fois de plus. Et venir à bout de ses ennemis. En tuant le Démon, ils libérerait tout les humains possédés. Il savait la tâche difficile, l'armure d'Iron-man compliquant la situation au point qu'il redoutait de devoir faire du mal à son coéquipier pour le débarrasser de son parasite démoniaque. Mais rien n'était encore impossible. Il pouvait encore se battre.

Mjolnir, son marteau légendaire, apparut, rapide comme l'éclair dans les ténèbres de la tempête. Thor se permit un sourire de victoire, son visage frappé par la pluie battante tandis qu'il gardait son nez pointé au ciel. Il tira plus fort encore sur ses chaînes, tendant son bras au maximum pour se saisir de son arme. Seulement le marteau ne vint pas à lui. Il bifurqua à la dernière minute et alla s'écraser sur le toit de l'immeuble principal, fracassant sa structure pour continuer sa descente dans les profondeur de la base souterraine. Thor perdit instantanément son sourire, son bras se rabaissant lentement, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage alors que l'écho du marteau, passant à travers plusieurs couches de béton-armé, résonnait encore dans les airs. C'est ce moment que choisi le Démon pour lâcher un nouveau rire, tout aussi sinistre que le premier mais cette fois emplis de ce qui pouvait se pouvait se comparer à de la joie.

**- Je t'avais dit qu'il était inutile de chercher à te battre, Dieu du Tonnerre ! **Ria-t-il méchamment, ses tentacules d'ombres s'extirpant plus lourdement de l'armure d'acier pour aller s'emparer des chaînes du Dieu, le forçant à se rapprocher de lui pour finalement le mettre à genoux. Ma magie puise sa force directement dans la tienne. **On peut dire que, tant que tu es sous mon emprise, tu es toi-même un Démon ! Ma magie infernale se diffuse partout dans ton sang d'immortel ! Jamais ton marteau ne t'obéira si tu porte l'empreinte d'un Démon !** Il lâcha un nouveau rire. **Tu vois, Dieu, j'ai pensé à tout ! Personne ne pourra me battre !**

Barton serra les dents mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il pouvait voir Thor se crisper de douleur sous le toucher d'un tentacule d'ombre qui vint le titiller avant de le forcer à se remettre debout. L'agent se retira vivement dans l'ombre lorsque le Démon se détourna du Dieu pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment, les agents possédés forçant le prisonnier à suivre le mouvement. Et il attendit que l'endroit devienne complètement désert avant de se décider à bouger.

Il venait de comprendre que plusieurs de ses coéquipiers se trouvaient emprisonnés, quelque part, dans la base. L'ombre ne semblait pas avoir dévorée tout le monde et certain des Avengers avaient peut-être encore leur esprit intacte, comme Thor. Barton voulait absolument y croire. Pour se faire une idée exact de ce qu'il se passait là dedans, il devait se rendre à la salle de surveillance. Ne voulant pas se retrouver à découvert, il dégaina son arc et choisi une flèche grappin dans son carquois avant de viser le toit du bâtiment contre lequel il se trouvait. Sa flèche se figea dans le béton, sans aucun problème, et le faucon se laissa tirer par un petit câble et un système automatique de poulie pour grimper jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre du dernier étage. Il se dégagea souplement du câble, puis sortit quatre petite ventouse qu'il colla au carreau, près de la poignée de la fenêtre se trouvant à l'intérieur. Placé en carré, les quatre ventouses émirent un léger bruit de sucions avant que le carreau ne se brise d'un coup. L'agent récupéra soigneusement le petit carré de verre pour le déposer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sans prendre la peine de récupérer ses petits gadgets. Il passa ensuite son bras par l'ouverture afin de tourner la poignée. Sans jamais oublier d'être discret, il entra dans le bâtiment et se retrouva dans un bureau quelconque. Aussi furtif qu'une ombre, il esquiva l'immense bureau pour rejoindre l'unique porte. L'ouvrant silencieusement, il glissa un œil dans l'entrebâillement, découvrant deux agents postés dans un large couloir totalement bétonné. Le bâtiment militaire ne se souciait pas d'avoir une décoration quelconque et hormis les quelques bureaux, la totalité du lieu était constituer d'un revêtement clair et bétonné, du sol au plafond. Le couloir étant régulièrement utilisé, l'éclairage y était puissant et Barton compris qu'il lui faudrait agir vite pour ne pas laisser les deux individus prévenir qui que ce soit avant qu'il ne les élimine.

Sans un bruit, il quitta le bureau et s'avança dans le couloir. Il pouvait compter sur son uniforme pour le fondre dans la masse mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de dissimuler ses yeux bleu très longtemps. Il fit donc comme si de rien n'était, s'approchant naturellement du premier des gardes en gardant la tête légèrement baissée. L'agent fut littéralement pris par surprise. Barton lui tomba dessus brusquement et l'assomma d'un seul coup de poing bien placé. Le second sursauta légèrement avant de sortir son arme de son étuis pour la braquer sur l'intrus. Seulement le faucon avait lui aussi dégainé son arme et il fut milles plus rapide, décochant une flèche qui alla se figer dans l'étroit canon de l'arme à feu. La garde n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait et il resta une seconde surpris, le regard braqué sur son arme, la fines flèche profondément enfoncée dans le canon. Ce fut la seconde qui le perdit car, déjà, Barton se jetait sur lui pour l'assommer.

Son infiltration étant particulièrement délicate, il prit la peine de caché les deux agents inconscient dans le bureau qu'il venait de quitter, les attachant solidement avant de fermer le bureau à double tour. Sûr de ne croiser personne avant un bon moment, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé le long du large couloir, dépassant plusieurs portes closes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait : le poste de surveillance. Il utilisa la même ruse pour pénétrer dans la pièce, baissant légèrement la tête pour cacher ses yeux aux agents postés devant les écrans de contrôle. En soit, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Les agents étaient tous à leur poste habituel. L'ambiance était étrange mais, au finale, à part leur yeux noir et leur mine impassible, tout semblait suivre son court normale. Il y avait deux ingénieurs, assis devant une dizaines d'écrans, et un autres près de l'entré. Barton profita de la légère pénombre de la pièce pour s'approcher au plus près du gardes, les ingénieurs ne semblant même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Et il l'étrangla par surprise. Il attendit que le corps cesse de gigoter avant de doucement desserrer sa prise tout en le laissant glisser au sol. Il ne lui fallut ensuite qu'une minute pour mettre à terre les deux ingénieurs, profitant de son habilité à se battre face à ces deux agents du Shield, plus informaticiens que militaires.

Ce n'est qu'une fois solidement attachés que le faucon se permit de les lâcher du regard pour se poster juste en face des écrans de surveillance, son œil perçant fouillant toutes les images pour retrouver les Avengers et comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement dans cette base. À nouveau, c'est la chevelure rousse de sa coéquipière qu'il capta en premier. Elle se trouvait au tout dernier niveau de la base et Barton crut s'étrangler de surprise en constatant que les autres Avengers étaient tous enchaînés dans l'immense lieu de stockage de l'énergie noire.

Le faucon, attrapa un clavier tactile, qui traînait, pour agrandir la vidéo surveillance du dernier niveau, afin d'avoir une vision d'ensemble de ce qu'il s'y passait. Il comprit tout de suite qu'un piège se préparait. Un piège finement préparé, qui allait sûrement plonger l'Univers entier dans le chaos. Barton savait qu'il devait agir promptement, avant que tout ne soit trop tard. Il devait tenter de libérer ses coéquipiers, encore sain d'esprit, avant l'arrivé de Loki dans la base. Après, il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de les libérer de leurs chaînes.

S'apprêtant à se détourner des écrans, Barton stoppa tout mouvement quand un bruit sourd se fit subitement entendre. Un deuxième suivit aussitôt après, et les deux détonations résonnèrent longuement dans la base, arrivant jusqu'au poste de surveillance où ils laissèrent l'agent plus que perplexe. Il ignorait de quoi il en retournait mais il devinait tout de même la force, puissante, d'impact qu'il faudrait pour que cela résonne autant dans un lieu aussi vaste que la base souterraine. Parce que ça venait d'en dessous, Barton en était sûr.

Il voulut regarder à nouveau la vidéo du dernier niveau mais s'étonna de ne découvrir qu'un noir profond là où deux seconde plus tôt il avait pu voir les Avengers entourés d'ennemis, au beau milieu d'une centaine d'armoire en verre contenant l'énergie noire. Stark était là bas, avec eux, et l'agent du conclure à un nouveau sortilège de la part du Démon, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Il resta une longue minute sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur cette image totalement noire, tentant de deviner la prochaine action du Démon. Puis, soudain, l'ombre se brisa et il put à nouveau voir les reflet brillant de l'énergie noire à travers la caméra. Il repéra aussitôt les deux nouvelles silhouettes qui venaient d'apparaître dans l'immense pièce, les reconnaissant immédiatement. Et c'est en crachant un violent jurons que Barton regarda Loki se faire attaquer par Stark.

Il vit absolument tout.

Le combat du Démon et du Dieu. L'éloignement discret de Katherine Crowford jusqu'à l'une des armoires de verre. Il vit aussi l'explosion de l'énergie noire, les centaines de sphères se brisant brusquement sous le pouvoir de la Relique. Les reflets arc-en-ciel lui arrivait tout aussi violemment par les écrans que s'il avait été là bas, avec eux. Puis il vit la jeune fille disparaître, juste après avoir frappé Loki d'un rayon de lumière violet.

Sans rien pouvoir faire, légèrement choqué par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Barton regarda Loki se faire engloutir par l'ombre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aider Loki à rester en vie - pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait- mais le faucon se surpris tout de même à prier pour que le Dieu réussisse à se libérer. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un petit coup de pouce du destin, lui permettant de venir à bout du Démon et de libérer ses amis et équipiers. Loki était tout de même un Dieu et il avait milles fois plus de chance que Barton de battre cet espèce de voile d'ombre. Seulement l'ombre grossissait encore et, bientôt, Loki se noya complètement dedans, disparaissant des écrans. Barton vit clairement la réaction rageuse de Thor lorsque son frère disparut complètement derrière le voile. Il sembla pousser un râle puissant, tirant avec force sur ses chaînes pour se libérer. En vain.

C'est à ce moment là que le faucon commença réellement à perdre espoir. Loki venait de se faire battre. Thor semblait incapable de se défaire de son entrave, et même Hulk semblait s'être fait maîtrisé, Banner baissant légèrement la tête devant le spectacle de Loki se faisant happer par l'ombre. Comment Barton pouvait-il tous les sauver ? Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il était moins fort que ses coéquipiers et pourtant c'est sur ses épaules que reposait la vie de tous. Seulement il ignorait quoi faire, ses maigres ressources n'étant pas à la hauteur de battre le Démon, caché dans Iron-man - il ne se voyait déjà pas battre Iron-man tout court, alors tenter sa chance contre ces deux ennemis à la fois c'était, purement et simplement, du suicide.

Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, l'agent commença à voir l'ombre se rétracter et il resta abasourdit par l'apparence de Loki qu'il découvrit. N'arrivant pas à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Sa peau était totalement bleu, il n'avait jamais vu ça ! L'agent vit l'ombre disparaître totalement, rejoignant le corps de Stark pour s'infiltrer dans son armure, en sécurité, alors que le Dieu restait au sol, immobile. Mais Barton le savait vivant, réussissant à distinguer son souffle saccadé malgré la basse résolution des écrans de surveillance. Puis, doucement, il vit la peau du Dieu changer, reprenant une couleur plus «humaine». Seulement, il ne bougeait toujours pas, ses yeux fixant un point invisible tandis que son visage restait crispé par la douleur. Son sceptre gisait à quelque centimètre de lui, sa lueur bleuté totalement éteinte. Il semblait trop mal en point pour ne serait-ce que le prendre en main pour se défendre tandis que l'armure de Stark s'approchait lentement de lui pour finalement s'accroupir à côté de son visage. Malheureusement pour Barton, le système de surveillance n'était pas relier à des capteurs audio et il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il se disait dans le lieu de stockage. Habituellement il lisait sur les lèvres des gens pour écouter des conversations tout en restant à plusieurs mètres - voir des kilomètre- plus loin. Un jeu d'enfant pour un sniper émérite tel que lui. Mais avec son masque de métal, les mots du Démon restaient muet pour l'agent posté derrière les écrans. Il ne pouvait que spéculer sur les questions qu'il posait à Loki, restant penché au dessus de lui et apparemment indifférent aux râles de colère de Thor. Barton vit les lèvres du Dieu bouger et il devina une mauvaise réponse - ou une insulte- lorsque le Démon le frappa au visage d'un revers de la main.

Cela dura un certain temps. Le Démon semblait poser tout un tas de questions à Loki tout en le torturant de plus en plus vicieusement, usant des armes de l'armure de métal et de ses tentacules d'ombres qui sortaient de temps en temps pour couler sur son corps. Barton n'avait aucun mal à deviner cela extrêmement douloureux, les traits de Loki se déformant sous la douleur. Pourtant il ne le vit, à aucun moment, crier ou prendre un air de supplice face à son tortionnaire. Ses yeux envoyaient plutôt des éclairs de haines au Démon, ses lèvres se tordant de douleur avant qu'il ne lui crache à nouveau son venin au visage pour aussitôt recevoir une nouvelle douleur. Et, rapidement, Barton en eut assez de regarder. Il tapa à nouveau sur le clavier tactile pour remettre l'image du dernier niveau en miniature sur la dizaine d'écran et ainsi échapper aux détails du calvaire de Loki. Il se fichait pas mal de lui, mais le faucon n'avait jamais aimé la torture. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il n'avait qu'à regarder Natasha, lors de ses interrogatoires, pour s'en convaincre.

L'agent savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Ne pouvant tout simplement pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller sauver ses équipiers dans l'immédiat. Loki importait peu et l'agent espérait qu'il tienne assez longtemps pour éviter au Démon de s'en prendre aux autres avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé la fille. Barton savait que seul le pouvoir de la Relique pourrait les sauver. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir utiliser cette puissance légendaire. Thor leur avait -presque- ordonné de ne jamais s'en approcher et encore moins de l'utiliser mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Le Dieu du Tonnerre le remercierait en temps voulu. Même si ce n'allait pas être facile de remettre la main sur Katherine Crowford.

Il l'avait vu utiliser la Relique et disparaître tout d'un coup. Il ignorait totalement dans quel direction aller pour la retrouver mais il devait agir vite. «_Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin..._» Tenta-t-il de se convaincre, sans grand résultat. « S_i seulement je pouvait avoir un petit coup de pouce... C'est l'Univers entier qui est en péril. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un, la haut, qui s'en préoccupe..._»

L'espoir lui manquait affreusement et, même s'il n'avait jamais été très croyant - encore moins ces derniers temps-, Barton pria pour réussir. Car de sa réussite dépendrait la sauvegarde de toutes choses. À commencer par Natasha et ses amis.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Une lumière avançant à toute allure, passant d'écran en écran trop vite pour être considéré comme «normale». Ça allait vite, trop vite pour que Barton puisse clairement voir de quoi il en retournait. Il la regarda, hypnotisé, passer le barrage routier de la base, défonçant violemment les barrières, à deux doigts de percuter les agents en postes. Mais déjà la lumière était loin, filant comme l'éclair sur les derniers kilomètres qui la séparait encore des bâtiments extérieurs de la base.

Barton s'électrifia violemment, sortant d'un coup de sa torpeur de surprise pour pianoter vivement sur son clavier. Il sélectionna une des caméras et fit un rapide retour en arrière pour finalement stopper l'image sur un gros plan de cette étrange lumière. Ce qu'il découvrit le surpris plus qu'il ne l'aurait crut et il se surprit lui-même à ouvrir grand la bouche.

La seconde d'après, tout le bâtiment tremblait violemment et un vacarme incroyable explosait.

.

.

.

**QUELQUE MINUTES PLUS TÔT**

« _Loki ne quittera jamais la Terre._» Répondit alors la Relique, d'une voix faible et presque désintéressée. Doucement, mais sûrement, elle rassemblait toute son énergie noire afin de quitter définitivement l'âme de Kathe, le moment venu. Récupérant lentement cette petite boule d'elle-même qui restait chaudement caché dans l'essence même de la jeune femme. « _Il va mourir, ce soir._»

Kathe appuya brutalement son pieds sur le frein et le véhicule s'arrêta dans un violent soubresaut, l'éjectant presque en avant. Mais elle se reprit à la vitesse de la lumière, tous son corps se crispant à l'extrême sur son siège tandis que son cœur semblait avoir oublié de battre.

**- ...Quoi ? **S'étrangla-t-elle d'une voix blanche, qui passa douloureusement sa gorge en accentuant cette terrible pression qui venait de brutalement s'abattre sur elle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Non...non, non, non, non, non...Non, c'est pas possible...c'est pas possible...**

Kathe ne cessait de répéter ces mots. Elle les soufflait, la gorge crispée, la poitrine comprimée, ses mains moites s'accrochant comme jamais à son volant. Elle avait l'impression qu'une enclume lui était tombé dans l'estomac, la nausée lui montant presque à la bouche tant elle ne réussissait pas à avaler la nouvelle : Loki allait mourir, ce soir.

**- C'est pas possible...**, souffla-t-elle encore, peu à peu prise de sueurs froides et de vertiges. **Comment... ? Pourquoi... ?**

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Loki, mourir ce soir ? C'était juste impossible.

**- C'est un Dieu...Loki est un Dieu, il ne peut pas mourir...**

«_Bien sur que si._» Répondit la Relique, de plus en plus étonnée par la réaction excessive de la jeune femme. Elle-même ressentait avec puissance le soudain désespoir qui envahissait Kathe. Elle en était complètement déboussolée, n'arrivant pas à comprendre d'où venait cette soudaine douleur qu'elle ressentait en osmose avec la jeune femme.

«_ Aucun être n'est immortel dans cette Univers. Il est vrai que les êtres dits supérieurs sont beaucoup plus difficiles à tuer que les humains, mais ils n'en restent pas moins fait de chaires et de sang. Loki n'a __plus la force nécessaire pour se battre contre le Démon. Il va perdre, et il va mourir._»

**-...C'est pas possible...non, c'est pas possible...**

Dépassée Kathe aspirait de plus en plus d'oxygène, dans des inspirations saccadées et mal contrôlé, pourtant elle commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Elle asphyxiait littéralement et c'est à la limite de l'évanouissement qu'elle s'extirpa du véhicule. Elle ne chercha même pas à tenir debout et, la tête tournant dans tous les sens, elle s'écroula à moitié au sol à côté de sa portière ouverte. S'appuyant au 4x4, le front posée contre la carrosserie, la jeune femme se força à expirer longuement avant de reprendre une grande bouffé d'air. La nausée ne partait pas, mais elle respirait déjà un peu mieux.

**- Tu le savais**, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. **Tu le savais depuis le début... C'est pour ça que tu lui à pris toute l'énergie noire...**, continua-t-elle, s'adressant de vive voix à la Relique. Le dire à voix haute rendait la chose encore plus terrible, les mots résonnant douloureusement dans tout son être. Mais le plus terrible pour la jeune femme fut le silence pesant que lui renvoya la Relique.

Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi répondre. Évidemment qu'elle le savait. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que Kathe voulait ? «Le plan», comme le disait la jeune femme, était de se débarrasser du dieu du chaos, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, en s'assurant de ne plus jamais le voir réapparaître sur leur route. Il allait mourir; et alors ? L'idée avait été de ne plus jamais le revoir. Et bien voilà, c'était fait...

**- ... C'est pas possible... **

Lentement, difficilement, Kathe reprenait ses esprits, laissant passé le choc et la terrible pression qui l'avait prise, pour finalement sentir tout son corps se soulever d'indignation.

**- Tu l'as fait exprès !** Lâcha-t-elle brusquement, sa voix se brisant dans les aiguë, la tension de son corps ne voulant pas redescendre. **Pourquoi ?!**

« _Parce que c'est ce que tu voulais._» Répondit calmement la Relique en essayant de se fermer aux ondes violentes de colère que la jeune femme lui envoyait.

**- Non !** S'insurgea-t-elle, réussissant enfin à se redresser pour se mettre debout, ses muscles raidis par le choc ne réussissant à bouger que grâce à la colère, lourde et brûlante, qui courrait de plus en plus vivement dans ses veines. **Je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort !**

«_ Tu as dit que tu voulais te débarrasser de lui et ne plus jamais le revoir...Tu as fait plus que le dire... __Tu la profondément désiré, de toute ton âme._»

**- Mais cela ne veux pas dire que je souhaite sa mort, idiote !** Lui hurla-t-elle dessus, son poing se refermant rageusement sur le pendentif magique en se retenant difficilement de ne l'arracher de son cou pour le piétiner. **Je voulais juste lui donner une bonne leçon !**

« _C'est ce qu'on à fait..._»

**- Non !** Coupa brutalement la jeune femme. **On vient de le tuer ! Voilà ce qu'on à fait !**

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y peser et sa gorge la brûlait de plus en plus de tenter de les ravaler. Le siège passager, vide, à côté du siens, semblait lui crier l'absence de son compagnon de route et elle réalisait douloureusement qu'elles avaient toutes les deux raison. Elle avait vraiment désiré abandonner Loki, sa fierté la poussant à le faire dans une des pires situations possibles. Elle avait voulu lui donner une bonne leçon pour son comportement odieux. Et, à cause de ça, elle l'avait tué...Elle l'avait tué...

**- Seigneur... qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?** Commença-t-elle à sangloter en retournant s'écrouler sur le siège conducteur, gardant la portière toujours grande ouverte pour laisser un libre passage au vent frais du désert. Elle avait de nouveau la désagréable impression qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil. À cet instant, c'est toute son âme qui s'émiettait lentement à l'affreuse fatalité de ses actes.

Elle avait poussée la Relique à agir de la sorte, allant même jusqu'à se ficher du sort du Dieu pendant de -trop- longues minutes avant de bêtement réaliser qu'elle l'avait mit dans la pire des galères. La Relique était allé jusqu'à lui prendre toute l'énergie noire alors qu'il était entouré d'ennemis, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Kathe lâcha un sanglot plus bruyant que les autres et elle cacha son visage dans ses mains comme pour cacher la honte qu'elle ressentait à l'avoir abandonner dans un tel merdier. Sa puissance magique au plus bas, encerclé par l'ennemi, Loki n'avait aucun moyen de sortir de la base vivant. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Seulement, le Dieu lui avait toujours parut invincible, quel que soit les épreuves. Comment pouvait-elle l'imaginer mourir ? Loki était un Dieu. Puissant, malin, et beaucoup trop coriace de caractère pour se laisser mourir aussi facilement. Il lui avait prouver une centaine de fois qu'il était parfaitement capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation dangereuse, grâce à une de ses légendaires fourberies. Et il savait se montrer cruel et implacable, prêt à tout anéantir pour mettre à bas ses adversaires. Loki était Loki et, pour Kathe, il était inconcevable qu'un Dieu tel que lui puisse mourir, de quelque façons que ce soit. Pourtant, elle l'avait bel et bien vu mettre un genou à terre, sous la poigne du démons caché dans le corps d'Im. Seulement elle ne comprenait que trop tard que son compagnon de route n'était peut-être pas de taille face à cette situation.

Pas dans l'état dans lequel elle l'avait laissé. Sans forces, sans échappatoires, sans énergie noire...

Les sanglots de la jeune femme cessèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle resta une seconde l'esprit bloqué sur du vide avant de se laisser envahir par une volonté, puissante, dont elle ne se serrait jamais cru capable. Elle se passa vivement la manche de son pull sur le visage, effaçant les dernières larmes qui coulaient, avant de respirer à fond. Elle ne se laissa que trois secondes de calme, se redressant totalement sur son siège en fermant les yeux.

«_...Kathe...C'est une très mauvaise idée..._» Lâcha aussitôt la Relique, qui sentait parfaitement où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

**- Quand ?** Demanda-t-elle soudainement, sachant très bien que l'objet magique pouvait la comprendre.

La Relique hésita avant de lui répondre, ne voulant pas spécialement alimenter l'idée farfelue qui naissait dans l'esprit de l'humaine.

« _Rien n'est sûr..._» Commença-t-elle lentement. « L_es Démons aiment jouer avec leurs victimes avant d'en finir, je ne peux pas deviner combien de temps exactement ça prendra. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le destin que nous venons d'emprunter en l'abandonnant dans la base le mènera à sa perte. Je peux le sentir._»

**- Je ne crois pas au destin**, répliqua la jeune femme, d'une voix qui, pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, était ferme et assurée. **Pour l'instant, il est donc toujours vivant ?** Demanda-t-elle plus vivement.

«_...Pour l'instant..._»

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kathe pour réagir. Elle rouvrit vivement les yeux avant de refermer sa portière d'un geste brusque. Elle s'accrocha ensuite fermement à son volant avant d'appuyer son pied sur l'accélérateur, bien décidée à rejoindre la base du s et à sortir Loki de là. Avec la Relique à ses côtés elle pouvait y arriver, il lui fallait juste un peu de courage et une bonne dose de folie. Même si pour le courage elle pouvait toujours repasser, ces derniers temps, de la folie, elle n'en manquait absolument pas !

Elle ne fit pas dix mètres avant que le moteur du 4x4 ne cale brusquement. Toutes les lumières du véhicules s'éteignirent, plongeant la jeune femme dans le noir et la surprise.

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ?** Lança-t-elle à la Relique, secouant presque involontaire le volant tant elle désespérait de ne soudainement plus avancer. Elle savait très bien que seule la magie pouvait stopper net son 4x4 de la sorte et la seule chose capable de magie dans le véhicule, pour le moment, était cette foutue Relique.

«_ Je t'interdit de retourner là bas._» Lui répondit-elle simplement.

**- T...Tu me l'interdit ?! Mais pour qui tu te prend ?! **Cracha violemment Kathe, consciente d'avoir à faire à un objet mythique, à la puissance magique quasi inégalée. Seulement, maintenant, elle avait vraiment l'habitude de s'attaquer à plus fort qu'elle. **Tu ne m'interdit que dalle ! Il faut que je retourne chercher Loki ! Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !**

«_ Je croyais que le plus important pour toi était d'être à nouveau tranquille et loin du danger. Si tu retourne là bas, tu auras totalement l'inverse._»

**- Et moi je croyais que tu voulais rester avec moi le plus longtemps possible ! Et bha voilà, tu viens de gagner du sursis, ça devrais te faire plaisir !**

« _Tu prend un risque inconsidéré en y retournant. Si le Démon nous attrape s'en est finit de nous, tu comprends ?_»

L'objet gardait un calme olympien, n'étant pas aussi sensible aux émotions -bonnes ou mauvaise- des êtres dits ''pensant'' de cet Univers. Les humains, en particulier, était connu pour l'intensité de leurs émotions. La Relique pensait en avoir fait le tour, vivant les émotions de Kathe avec la même intensité pour s'imprégner toujours un peu plus de son âme. Mais ce qui émanait de Kathe à cet instant, elle le ressentait pour la première fois. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle intensité dans la tornade émotionnelle qui les noyait toutes les deux.

**- Si Loki meurt à cause de moi, JE suis déjà finit ! Est-ce que, toi, tu es capable de comprendre ça ?!** Crachait hargneusement Kathe tandis que tout son corps s'électrisait d'indignation face au refus de la Relique.

C'était lourd, bouillant, puissante et sa creusait toujours plus profond dans l'âme de l'humaine, à tel point que l'énergie noire se rétracta au maximum pour tenter de s'y soustraire, en vain. Ce que ressentait Kathe était véritablement une petite mort, interne et silencieuse, et elle ne pouvait que comprendre les mots de colère qui sortaient de sa bouche.

**- Je peux pas le laisser là bas sans rien faire ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Et tu est aussi responsable que moi !**

« _C'est le Dieu du Chaos le responsable. Tu oublis trop facilement ce qu'il tas fait._» Elle était capable de tout entendre mais il y avait une limite à son silence et cette remarque eut l'effet escomptée, bouclant instantanément les lèvres de Kathe. « _Il tas marqué, Kathe. C'est considéré comme un affronts terrible. Et selon les lois des neufs royaumes cette pratique est prohibé depuis des siècles. Il ne pouvait pas rester impunie après avoir commit un tel déshonneur sur quelqu'un d'aussi important que le porteur de la Relique..._»

**-Je ne suis pas le p...**, tenta Kathe, d'un ton beaucoup moins assuré. Seulement elle se fit aussitôt couper par le bijoux, sa voix résonnant plus bruyamment dans sa tête pour la forcer à écouter.

« _Il a commit un crime et il y a quelque minutes encore tu te fichais de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Qu'il parte de la Terre pour toujours ou meurt, la différence ne devrai pas te concerner. Tu voulais le quitter, Kathe, et ne plus jamais le revoir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu persiste à vouloir l'aider._»

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. La Relique touchait juste et elle ne pouvait que se mordre la langue de dépit, cherchant désespérément une bonne raison pour retourner aider son compagnon de route. Mais plus elle cherchait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'aider Loki ne lui apporterait absolument rien, à part un peu plus d'ennuis. Portant sa poitrine restait crispée d'un doute extrême. Comment pourrait-elle vivre en le sachant mort ? Elle n'en portait pas l'entière responsabilité mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir plus que concerné. Qu'il quitte la Terre pour vivre milles ans de plus, à des années lumières, était une idée qu'elle avait appris à digérer depuis le temps. Mais de le savoir définitivement mort ... C'était une tout autre chose. Elle ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer et rester là à ne rien faire était pire que tout. Seulement elle n'avait toujours aucune «bonne» raison à offrir à la Relique pour la supplier de l'aider. Sans elle et son pouvoir pour l'aider, Loki était foutu.

Kathe chercha, encore et encore, une réponse, ultime, à balancé à la face de la Relique pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Elle lui parlait de logique et de raison, là où Kathe ne faisait que se perdre dans une tempête de colère, de chagrin et de désespoirs. Au contacte du Dieu, sous ses yeux acérés, sous son touché avide, elle était tout sauf raisonnable. Il n'y avait jamais rien eut de logique dans son attirance pour lui. Depuis le début il ne lui avait fait que du mal. Et en même temps... jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Plus vivante, plus forte, plus heureuse... Loki lui avait tout pris mais elle avait tant retiré de lui. Plus, toujours plus. Comme ses mains blanches sur son corps, son souffle glacé contre sa peau, sa voix grave résonnant dans tout son corps. Elle lui avait voler toutes ces choses, en cachettes, ne s'avouant qu'à demi-mots l'ampleur infernale de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle y avait passé des semaines, des mois, pour finalement s'imprégner de lui, de tous son coeur, de tous corps, de toute son âme. Elle avait savourée son enfer, son aura meurtrière, sa glaciale présence et, finalement, elle s'était fondue en lui, ne vivant plus qu'au bord de ses lèvres fines, à la limite de dégringoler pour de bon dans l'abyme qu'il faisait naître en elle à chaque fois que ses yeux bleus se fixaient dans les siens. Elle avait été jusqu'à lui ravir son nom, l'arborant tout aussi honteusement que fièrement. Et à présent elle ne l'avait que pour elle, au plus près, sur son corps, dans sa chaires, pour le garder jusqu'à la mort. Elle était à lui de la plus illogique et cruelle des façons, mais il était également à elle. Elle l'avait partout, dans son corps et son esprit, ses sens entièrement tourné à la recherche de sa présence. Sa carrure éternellement fière et charismatique, la douceur de sa peau étrangement pâle, le son de sa voix profonde, le goût de ses lèvres et son odeur...ce parfum, aussi doux qu'un vent d'été mais tout aussi vivace et entêtant que l'atmosphère glacée d'une matinée de décembre, qui se glisse entre les lèvres, s'insinuant au travers de la respiration pour vous transpercer jusqu'au coeur. Elle détestait son parfum autant qu'elle l'avait dans la peau, sachant d'avance que jamais plus elle ne pourrait s'en séparer, le gardant pour elle comme le plus intime des secrets. Elle lui avait tout volé, au fur et à mesure de leur long voyage. Et elle avait tout enfouit, tout caché, sûre de ne jamais laisser quiconque en approcher au risques de les voir souillés, abîmés, s'effritant toujours plus avec le temps et les nouvelles rencontres. Toutes ces choses, qu'elle avait prise au Dieu, elle se jurait de les garder bien au chaud dans son âme, ne formant qu'un grand tout dont elle ne pourrait se séparer, même sous la torture. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Loki faisait partit d'elle, depuis longtemps déjà et à tout jamais. Et ça, elle le lui avait volé, narguant sa cruauté en restant toujours aussi amoureuse de lui même après tout ses efforts pour la dégoûter de lui. Il était à elle, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ce n'était pas la peur, la violence ou le chaos, qui les unissaient. C'était l'amour... Elle avait eut milles fois l'occasion de l'abandonner, bien avant le dérapage incontrôlable de leur relation, et pourtant elle était toujours resté, par amour. La Relique le forçait peut-être à rester auprès d'elle mais c'est l'amour que maintenait réellement Kathe à ses côtés, c'était ça qui les liait. Ça l'avait toujours été, et même Loki n'y pouvait rien. Tout comme l'énergie noire.

Kathe ne cessait de se répéter mentalement : « _Une raison... Une raison... Une ''vrai'' bonne raison pour y retourner... Juste une... une seule et unique raison..._», tout en laissant les émotions et les souvenirs affluer et refluer à leur guise, l'inondant entièrement. Et, alors qu'elle sombrait complètement, ressassant son long voyage et tout ce qu'elle avait vécue comme on ressasse une vieille pensée, Kathe trouva enfin la solution :

Elle n'avait aucune bonne raison à donner à la Relique pour aller sauver Loki. Aucune. Et, pourtant, elle irait quand même le chercher.

Aussi vrai qu'elle était resté à ses côtés par amour, elle retournerait le sauver pour la même raison. C'était illogique, stupide et franchement suicidaire, mais c'était comme ça qu'elle avait toujours réagit avec lui et c'est comme ça qu'elle comptait en finir. Elle et lui, c'était de la folie et elle était tout aussi folle de continuer à l'aimer. Seulement, rien dans l'Univers ne pourrait plus les séparer. Que Loki le veuille ou non, qu'il le mérite ou non, qu'elle ait elle-même tord ou raison, elle l'avait dans la peau. S'il mourrait ce soir, c'est comme si une part entière d'elle-même mourrait avec lui. Si la Relique souhaitant réellement son bien-être, elle allait devoir se plier à ce fait car il était bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Loki ne l'avait pas humilié de la plus terrible des manières uniquement pour la forcer à ravaler son amour pour lui. Au delà de se défaire des sentiments de petites filles qu'elle éprouvait, il voulait, avant tout, la voir agir par elle-même et pour les intérêts de personne d'autre qu'elle. Et la Relique attendait exactement la même chose, souhaitant la voir vivre longtemps et heureuse.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Évidemment, elle pouvait toujours ne pas vivre longtemps et heureuse mais elle était bien décidée à vivre pour elle, selon ses choix, ses envies, ses attentes, à elle et à personne d'autre. Oui, elle avait bien appris la leçon. Même si le Démon risquait de les attraper - elle et la Relique- et d'asservir l'univers entiers à cause de sa décision d'y retourner, elle allait faire exactement ce qu'elle voulait, pour son propre intérêt. L'Univers n'avait qu'à disparaître si Loki le Dieu du Chaos n'y vivait plus. Avec ou sans la Relique, elle allait tenter sa chance. Pas pour sauver des vies. Pas même pour le sauver lui. Juste pour elle, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans un univers où il n'existerait plus.

**- Écoute...**, Commença-t-elle alors calmement, cherchant les mots pour s'adresser à l'objet magique même si elle sentait, depuis le début de sa réflexion, qu'elle tâtait absolument toutes ses pensées et émotions pour les analyser. **Soit tu m'aide et tu redémarre le moteur... Soit je vais être obligé d'y aller à pieds. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, je vais retourner dans cette base pour aller le chercher.**

«_..._»

**- Avec ou sans le pouvoir de l'énergie noire, je ferais absolument tout mon possible pour empêcher Loki de mourir. Je n'ait peut être pas de bonnes raisons à te donner mais ce que je peut te dire c'est que... je l'aime et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. **

Kathe frissonna malgré elle de dire à voix haute qu'elle l'aimait. Seulement elle n'avait pas le temps de se voiler la face, rougissant devant ses propres mots.

«_ Il ne rendra jamais la pareil... tu le sais ça ? Jamais il ne serait capable de se sacrifier pour te sauver. _»

**- Mais Loki m'a déjà sauvé. L'Univers la carrément fait tomber du ciel rien que pour ça et depuis il ne m'a jamais lâché. Il à été jusqu'à me retrouver au beau milieu du désert, **ajouta-t-elle dans un petit rire nerveux avant de resté une seconde pensive.** Il à même essayé de me sauver de lui-même**, continua-t-elle doucement,** certainement pas de la bonne façon mais... il savait que je serai capable de faire n'importe quoi pour lui, et il à essayer de m'en empêcher. **

« _Il te la pourtant dit : il ne l'a pas fait pour ta sécurité..._» Répliqua encore la Relique.

**- Loki à fait ce qu'il fait de mieux : il a menti**, la coupa Kathe.

Tout était clair pour elle maintenant qu'elle osait enfin voir la réalité en face. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qui il était, au plus profond de lui, derrière le masque. Elle y avait vu la violence, la cruauté, l'horreur, mais elle y avait également vu toute l'attention qui lui accordait. Ce soir là, allongé de force sur cette moquette, dans cette chambre de motel, elle avait été le centre de toutes ses attentions. Il lui avait fait toutes ses choses, juste pour elle, pour ne pas la voir succomber à son aura meurtrière et au chaos qui l'entourait constamment. Il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde qu'elle fasse partit de sa vie et, au fond, il avait bien raison. En le suivant d'aussi près, elle était en danger et en l'éloignant aussi violemment il l'avait protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le Dieu de la malice avait agit comme il le fait toujours, ne réussissant tout simplement pas à aller à l'encontre de son essence tumultueuse pour faire les choses dans la douceur et le calme. Mais le fait est qu'il avait toujours tout tenté pour la protéger, allant jusqu'à lui créer un portail de téléportation rien que pour elle. La Relique pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, Loki et elle recherchait la même chose : sa sécurité et son bien-être. Peu de personne de son entourage pouvait se vanter d'avoir eut autant à cœur de la protéger que ces deux là, et il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans l'un... ou sans l'autre.

« _Ne fait pas ça juste pour lui_.»

**- Tu vis en moi... Tu sais très bien que je ne fait pas ça que pour lui. Je le fais pour moi. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, j'ai envi de le faire, juste pour moi, par égoïsme. Loki va vraiment être en colère de me voir me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Quant à toi... c'est aussi la dernière chose que tu as envi de me voir faire. Pour qui d'autre le ferait-je si ce n'est pas pour moi ?**

Personne. La Relique le savait, pour une fois, depuis vraiment très longtemps, Kathe allait agir uniquement pour elle. Qu'importe qu'elle meurt ou commette l'irréparable en permettant au Démon d'accéder à l'énergie noire. Qu'importe qu'elle trahisse tout le monde. et qu'importe ce que pourrait penser les autres et qu'importe ce qu'il penserait ''lui''... Elle allait vivre pour elle. Et ça commençait par faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire : retourner le chercher et narguer encore une fois son petit sourire en coin en se contentant de hausser les épaules face à ses moqueries et à cet amour qu'elle ne contrôlait absolument pas.

Kathe était plus que sérieuse. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle n'avait été aussi sûre d'une chose et l'énergie noire restait pantoise devant la force immense que l'humaine possédait en elle. C'était exactement pour ça qu'elle l'avait choisi et, même si elle s'agaçait de voir que Loki avait encore une fois eut plus de poids qu'elle dans les décisions de la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir d'être à nouveau totalement acceptée. Kathe était et resterait son porteur, certes pour aller sauver quelqu'un en qui elle n'avait aucune confiance, mais elle avait tout de même gagner le droit de rester à ses côtés.

Et, encore une fois, la Relique s'étonnait des chemins étonnant que prenait l'Univers pour arriver à son but ultime. Elle avait toujours pensé que l'amour de la jeune femme, envers Loki, n'était que l'expression de cette force étonnante qu'elle avait à toujours espérer le meilleur des autres et à les suivre jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, tout doucement, elle commençait à croire qu'il en était tout autrement. Il lui semblait maintenant entrevoir un chemin étrange, où l'amour entre l'humaine et le Dieu ne serait plus source de conflit et d'horreur mais bien l'unique chance de remettre de l'ordre là où il n'y avait plus que chaos. C'était étrange pour la Relique. Parce que cela laissait imaginer quelque chose d'impossible. Entre tous, c'était peut-être Loki que l'Univers avait choisi pour contrôler l'énergie noire, et non l'humaine - comme cette dernière continuait à le penser, au plus profond d'elle-. Et Kathe était là pour le contrôler lui... Bien fou est celui qui croit pouvoir percer l'énigme du destin. Pas même la Relique ne pouvait prétendre deviner ce que l'Univers attendait réellement d'elle. Elle ne pouvait que spéculer tout en observant avec attention les êtres envoyés pour la protéger. Cherchant à comprendre leur rôle, elle s'était toujours convaincu de n'avoir besoin que d'une âme humaine pour l'aider, celle de Kathe étant particulièrement intéressante. Mais, à présent, elle comprenait que jamais elle ne pourrait éloigner le Dieu du chaos de la jeune femme. Si elle voulait l'un, elle devait prendre l'autre. Sans l'âme humaine de Kathe, jamais Loki ne pourrait réussir à l'utiliser. Et sans la présence de son compagnon de route, jamais la jeune femme ne trouverait la force nécessaire pour l'utiliser. Il se complétait... comme deux pièces d'un puzzle parfait avec pour point d'encrage l'énergie noire.

Kathe avait raison, c'était de la folie. Seulement l'Univers ignorait ce genre de concept, passant au delà des règles et de l'ordre établit pour avancer toujours plus loin, sa vision galactique et intemporel perçant les destins de toutes vies pour trouver ''Le'' chemin approprié. Que ces deux compagnons de routes, étrangement tombé l'un sur l'autre et jusqu'ici inséparable, soient devenue ceux choisis par l'Univers pour la porter, la protéger et l'amener au porte du pouvoir cosmique, était sans aucun doute de la folie...mais ce n'était pas impossible.

Pour le moment elle ne voyait rien de mieux à faire que de suivre Kathe et de retourner chercher son compagnon, priant presque l'Univers pour ne pas faire une erreur qui les mèneraient tous à leur perte. Les humains - ainsi que les Dieux- disposaient du libre arbitre, offert par l'Univers. Que Kathe décide d'elle-même de retourner là bas, et d'utiliser l'énergie noire, était peut-être un signe... La Relique voulait y croire, même si elle était plus que décontenancé par l'ampleur des sentiments de l'humaine. Car c'est elle qu'elle voulait.

Même si elle n'oubliait pas la présence de l'autre humain, au cas où toute cette histoire se finirait vraiment mal.

S'impatientant de plus en plus de ne voir aucune réaction venir, Kathe remuait nerveusement sur son siège, inconsciente des pensées de la Relique. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle serrait le volant de toutes ses forces, à s'en blanchir les articulations, tout son être tentant de pousser le battement de l'énergie noire vers lui. Elle espérait réussir à faire démarrer elle-même cette voiture, même si elle doutait fortement d'y arriver. La Relique la ''regarda'' faire, écoutant attentivement sa supplique intérieure. « Démarre. Démarre. Démarre. Démarre ! » Se répétait-elle encore et encore, s'adressant presque directement au 4x4 pour le supplier de démarrer, ses petits bras secouant le volant nerveusement. La Relique s'en amusa. Elle était à peine convaincu par ses arguments et toujours aussi incertaine de faire le bon choix, seulement elle ne pouvait pas rester totalement indifférente à la puissante volonté de l'humaine, qui poussait de plus en plus violemment l'énergie noire pour accéder à sa magie. Jusqu'ici elle avait toujours refusé d'utiliser le pouvoir magique de la Relique mais, pour sauver Loki, elle était prête à tout. Le bijou ne pouvait plus douter de la force d'engagement qui la liait au Dieu. Elle était presque curieuse d'en voir plus, cherchant à deviner jusqu'à quel point la jeune femme était capable de contrôler la puissance de l'énergie noire. Alors, la Relique prit la difficile décision de continuer à suivre la volonté de l'humaine. Obéissant au porteur, en lui conférant sa puissance pour remporter ses combats contre les forces du mal qui tentaient d'anéantir l'Univers. Car, après tout, c'était comme cela que les choses devaient se passer.

Elle laissa Kathe entrer en contacte avec le pouvoir de l'énergie noire et la seconde d'après c'est elle qui rallumait brusquement le moteur du 4x4, le véhicule réagissant instantanément sous la volonté du porteur de la Relique. Les lumières du véhicules se rallumèrent toutes en même temps en faisant sursauter la conductrice qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire ce qu'il se passait.

**- Tu...Tu vas m'aider ?** Demanda-t-elle, convaincue de ne pas être responsable du soudain rugissement du moteur. La Relique n'avait encore rien dit et la jeune femme paniquait de recevoir un nouveau refus, bien consciente de ne jamais réussir à sauver Loki sans elle.

« _C'est d'accord. Parce que c'est toi._» Lui répondit-elle calmement, sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas accès à ses pensées profondes, comme elle pouvait elle-même le faire avec l'humaine.

Kathe en aurait bondit de joie si elle ne s'apprêtait pas çà se jeter dans la gueule du loup avec pour seuls armes sa folie amoureuse et un objet mythique qui n'avait aucune envie particulière de sauver le Dieu du chaos. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme commença à ricaner de sa situation, s'amusant de se découvrir aventurière pour les beaux yeux d'un homme.

Rire de l'adversité, c'est exactement ce que Loki ferait. « _Ça m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit entrain de le faire en ce moment même, entre les griffes de ce Démon psychopathe. Il a même dû l'insulter une ou __deux fois, juste pour s'amuser._» Pensa-t-elle en appuyant à fond son pieds sur l'accélérateur tandis que son rire ne voulait plus cesser. « _Faites qu'il aille bien...Faites que j'arrive à temps..._»

« _... Fait demi-tour._» Lui dit subitement la Relique, coupant court à sa prière intérieur.

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que t...**, commença la jeune femme, paniquant à l'idée de voir la Relique changer une nouvelle fois d'avis. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver toute seule maintenant.

« _Ça va nous prendre trop de temps si on passe par là._» La coupa la Relique. « _Si on veut avoir une chance, il va pas falloir qu'on fasse dans la finesse. Pas le temps de s'infiltrer discrètement par la ventilation._»

**- Bon...Qu'est ce que tu propose ?** Questionna la jeune femme en faisant demi-tour, avant d'à nouveau accélérer au maximum sans se soucier de sentir les pneus du véhicule déraper dangereusement sur le sable. Elle se fichait pas mal d'avoir un accident dans l'immédiat et elle pouvait à nouveau sentir le pouvoir de l'énergie noire battre furieusement en elle, lui offrant ainsi une rapidité de réaction inimaginable pour un humain.

« _On va passer par la grande porte, pour que tout le monde nous voit et..._» Commença la Relique, avant de se stopper, pensive.

**- ...Et ?** Continua la conductrice, légèrement inquiète de se jeter ainsi dans la bataille.

« _Et tu vas comprendre, Katherine Crowford, ce que veux réellement dire le mot puissance._»

La Relique battait à nouveau pour elle, soutenant sa cause en lui donnant toujours plus de pouvoir, Kathe pouvait le sentir jusque dans le bout de ses doigts crispés sur son volant. Elle était déterminer, et le bijou magique plus puissant que jamais. «_Enfoiré de Démon, prépare toi à prendre une bonne raclé. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire l'Univers et je ne te laisserai pas non plus tuer cet abrutie de Loki... Non de Dieu, il n'y que moi qui pourrait en avoir vraiment le droit ! Personne d'autre !_» Fulmina-t-elle en fonçant comme jamais dans l'immensité du désert.

Elle retrouva la route beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait crut mais elle ne s'étonna pas tout de suite de la vitesse impressionnante de son véhicule. Bien calée au fond de son siège, le pied au planché et les doigts agripper au volant comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle filait dans la nuit, inconsciente de la vitesse de déplacement du décor tout autour d'elle. Ce n'est quand apercevant de petites lumières sur l'horizon, les voyant se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse, qu'elle commença à comprendre.

**- Heu... dit, on va vachement vite quand même...**, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement crispée.

Elle voulait plus que tout retrouver Loki et le ramener hors de la base par la peau des fesses, mais elle n'était pas totalement inconsciente du danger. Elle se dirigeait ni plus ni moins dans la bataille. Sans avoir peur pour sa sécurité, elle s'inquiétait tout de même du bordel, qu'elle et la Relique, allaient foutre dans la base. L'énergie noire pulsait de plus en plus violemment en elle, l'inondant de pouvoir et de force, et Kathe devinait déjà qu'elles écraseraient tout sur leur passage. Et elle frémit d'en avoir la confirmation lorsque la Relique lui souffla vivement :

« _Mets ta ceinture._»

La jeune femme s'exécuta, décrispant difficilement sa main du volant alors qu'elle voyait les lumières se rapprocher beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Elle découvrit un large barrage routier, au milieu de la route, et se rappela que c'était là l'entré habituelle pour accéder à la base du Shield -l'ayant vu sur les documents que Loki lui avait fourni -. Les barrières étaient toutes baissés et Kathe boucla sa ceinture juste avant que son 4x4 ne file entre deux petit bloc de béton pour aller fracasser l'une des barrières en métal. Son 4x4 trembla à peine mais elle fut tout même rassuré d'avoir la solide lanière de sa ceinture pour la maintenir dans le véhicule. À la vitesse à laquelle la voiture roulait, le moindre petit choc pouvait l'expédier direct à travers le pare brise. Elle ne craignait rien pour sa vie et elle était sûre que la Relique ne laisserait jamais une chose aussi stupide lui arriver. Pourtant Kathe restait une humaine et elle doutait d'avoir les réflexes nécessaires alors que tout bougeait à la vitesse de la lumière autour d'elle. « _Mais dans quoi j'me suis encore fourré ?!_» Paniqua-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait des individus se jeter hors de son chemin pour ne pas se faire écraser par le 4x4.

De nouveau à l'intérieur du complexe militaire, Kathe vit rapidement arrivé les lumières du petit complexe extérieur de la base sur l'horizon ténébreuse. En moins de trente seconde elle avait parcourut les deux kilomètres qui séparait le barrage routiers des bâtiments. Les voyant arriver beaucoup trop vite, elle voulut ralentir l'allure pour permettre au véhicule de s'arrêter à l'entré du petit complexe. Elle devinait le bâtiment principale, plus haut et plus large que les autres, et elle voulait se stopper juste devant, ses sens en alertes calculant le temps de freinage du 4x4 sur le bitume alors qu'elle comptait déjà mentalement tout les agents présents dans la petite coure, au centre des bâtiments. La large route qu'elle empruntait la menait droit dessus et la jeune femme savait que ça allait être facile de courir à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour fuir les agents possédés. Elle était milles fois plus rapide qu'eux.

« _Non ! Ne ralentit pas, FONCE !_» S'exclama alors la Relique, battant furieusement dans le corps de la jeune femme pour la forcer à appuyer plus violemment son pied sur la pédale d'accélération.

Le moteur du 4x4 vrombit encore plus bruyamment. Kathe eut juste le temps de pousser un cris puissant, se donnant autant de courage que possible, avant qu'elle ne percute de plein fouet le bâtiment. La Relique craqua et elle la regarda, hypnotisée, envelopper le véhicule d'un halo de lumière violette, le protégeant de tout dégâts, alors que le béton armé du bâtiment explosait, tout autour d'elles, pour les laisser entrer dans le bâtiment.

**FIN CHAPITRE 26**

Navré, ce mois ci je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé sur la fic. Ce chap est plus court que les derniers et je le poste vraiment tard... c'est les aléas du direct, désolé!

J'ai dans l'idée de finir la fic avant les vacances d'été. On ne sait jamais, si j'arrive à tenir mon délais, le mois prochain vous aurez plus d'un chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent ; p


	27. Chapter 27

Encore oups ?

J'ai trouvé un nouveau boulot, mieux payé, mais plus d'heures et plus de fatigue à la fin de la journée. Pas put trouver une minute pour écrire en trois semaines d'affilées ! Je croule sous les heures sup, la fatigue et les petits contre-temps de la vie !

Vraiment désolé pour ce retard mais je ne suis plus très sûre de pouvoir continuer à tenir le rythme d'un -très- long chapitre par mois. Celui-ci arrive en retard et pourtant il est relativement court comparé à certain. Bref ne soyez pas trop surpris de ne plus me voir systématiquement poster les 19 du mois. C'est les aléas du direct :p !

Merci d'être toujours là et de toujours autant kiffer !

Profitez bien du chap, il c'est foutrement fait désirer celui là, Hein?!

Peace :)

Chapitre 27

« _Non ! Ne ralentit pas, FONCE !_» S'exclama alors la Relique, battant furieusement dans le corps de la jeune femme pour la forcer à appuyer plus violemment son pied sur la pédale d'accélération.

Le moteur du 4x4 vrombit encore plus bruyamment. Kathe eut juste le temps de pousser un cris puissant, se donnant autant de courage que possible, avant de percuter de plein fouet le bâtiment. La Relique craqua et elle la regarda, hypnotisée, envelopper le véhicule d'un halo de lumière bleuté, le protégeant de tout dégâts, alors que le béton armé du bâtiment explosait tout autour d'elles pour les laisser entrer dans le bâtiment.

.

.

.

Kathe adorait son 4x4. Elle en était, littéralement, dingue.

Non seulement parce ce qu'il était à jamais un souvenirs de son étrange voyage avec le Dieu Loki. Mais aussi - et surtout- parce qu'il lui avait toujours parut à toutes épreuves. Elle n'avait jamais eut l'idée de se retrouver au milieu d'un tir groupé, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules pour ne pas risquer de se prendre une balle alors qu'elle déboulait comme une malade dans le hall d'une base militaire secrète. Pourtant, après son terrible accident de voiture qui avait bien faillit lui coûter la vie, elle avait trouvé un certain réconfort dans l'épaisse carrosserie de son véhicule,- un tank n'aurait presque pas fait mieux!-. Qu'importe qu'elle percute quelque chose, elle était sûre à cent pour cent que le «quelque chose» en question se briserait en milles morceaux bien avant son énorme 4x4.

Bien qu'au fond, elle n'aurait jamais pût imaginer réussir à traverser plusieurs dizaines de centimètre de béton-armé sans que sa voiture ne ralentisse une seule seconde.

C'était comme dans un rêve. Assise derrière son volant, sa ceinture la clouait à son siège alors que, tout autour d'elle, le décor explosait, aussi fragile que de la porcelaine. Son 4x4 filait comme l'éclaire, son moteur rugissant comme un réacteur d'avion, ses pneus couinant sur le sol bétonné parfaitement lustré, son pare-buffle dégageant violemment tous ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Absolument tout s'écartait de son chemin, ou finissait fracassé et Kathe se sentait toujours plus invincible dans son 4x4 adoré.

Seulement, l'allégresse ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Et ce n'est qu'au moment où elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une mitraillette, suivit par de brusque étincelle autour du halo de lumière bleuté qui protégeait son véhicule, que la jeune femme réalisa pleinement le danger qui l'entourait. Elle plongeait, les yeux fermés, dans le bassin aux piranhas et elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'ils allaient tout faire pour la bouffer. Loki avait raison : elle était vraiment bête.

D'autres détonations, d'armes à feu, se firent entendre et les étincelles, autour du 4x4, redoublèrent d'intensités. «_ Arrêtez de tirer sur ma voiture, bande de cons ! Si vous abîmez la peinture, je vous jure que je...!_»

Elle ne put finir sa pensée, poussant un cris strident alors qu'elle passait à travers une épaisse baie vitré qui délimitait ce qui ressemblait à un poste d'accueil, planté au milieu du grand hall.

**- Putain de m...!** Cracha-t-elle violemment.

Sous le coup de la surprise elle écrasa son pied sur la pédale de frein en tournant vivement son volant sur le côté. Dans un crissement de pneus, le 4x4 dérapa brutalement, les éclats de verres s'envolant dans tous les sens. Et il s'en fallut d'un cheveux pour qu'elle écrase un agent malchanceux qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il percuta le côté du 4x4 juste avant que celui-ci ne se stop brutalement. L'agent se retrouva éjecté à plusieurs mètres, son corps s'écrasant violemment contre l'immense bureau du centre d'accueil.

« _Fait un peu attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi. Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois._»

Totalement sourde à la légère remontrance de la Relique, Kathe resta plusieurs seconde à regarder dans son rétroviseur l'agent à terre, priant pour qu'il soit toujours en vie. Raide de la tête aux pieds, ce n'est qu'en le voyant bouger légèrement qu'elle se permit enfin à aspirer de l'air.

**- Vraiment désolé...**, couina-t-elle d'une petite voix, à l'attention de la personne qu'elle avait bien faillit ratatiner, et qui commençait à se tortiller au milieu du verre brisé - avec la très certaine intention de la tuer s'il arrivait encore à se relever-.

Les étincelles bleutées n'arrêtaient pas d'exploser contre le halo de lumière qui la protégeait, elle en avait presque du mal à distinguer le décor l'entourant. Elle était dans un immense hall et elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle pour fuir les tirs des agents possédés. Il lui semblait y en avoir de plus en plus. Elle n'arrivait pas spécialement à tous les voir mais l'intensité des étincelles ne faisaient qu'augmenter de seconde en seconde. Kathe imaginait facilement une bonne vingtaine d'ennemis, l'encerclant de toute part. Elle avait distingué l'étage supérieur, sécurisé par une immense baie vitrée, qui donnait sur le hall du bâtiment, et la pluie de verre, qui dégringolait tout autour, lui laissait deviner que certains agents n'avaient pas hésité à briser la fragile barrière de verre pour lui tirer dessus du deuxième étage.

Elle était littéralement cernée. Sans le pouvoir de l'énergie noire elle serait sans aucun doute déjà morte. Mais, heureusement pour la jeune femme, elle disposait du plus puissant pouvoir de l'Univers - juste derrière le cube cosmique- .

Et la Relique n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

Tandis que l'humaine se retrouvait, un instant, incapable de savoir quoi faire -et surtout où aller- la Relique perdit patience, agacée de ne pas trouver une ouverture sous ce feu nourri.

« _Assez._» Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix profonde, qui fit frémir la jeune femme de tout son être.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu un tel échos, la douce voix de la Relique s'élevant durement dans sa tête pour rebondir, avec puissance, dans toute son âme.

Le battement de l'énergie noire rata un violent battement et la seconde d'après des dizaines d'éclaires violets explosèrent du pendentif et allèrent frapper tous les agents présents dans le hall. Et ils n'eurent pas le temps de crier de douleur avant de s'écrouler, totalement inconscients.

Légèrement hagarde - ayant ressentit dans tout son corps la puissance de la Relique-, Kathe resta encore deux secondes pétrifiée sur son siège avant de lâcher un «**Waouh...**» dans un souffle, tout en clignant frénétiquement des yeux pour retrouver la vue après cette explosion de lumière vive - elle allait finir aveugle avant la fin de toute cette histoire si ça continuait comme ça !-

Le bijou ne dit rien, mais la jeune femme aurait presque put dire qu'elle venait de ressentir une vague de fierté, qui ne venait absolument pas d'elle.

**- Bon, génial la contre-attaque ! Mais on fait quoi maintenant ? **Demanda-t-elle vivement, ignorant cette sensation venue de la Relique. Le plus important dans l'immédiat était de ne surtout pas rester ici. Trop risqué !

« _On va descendre._»

**- Ha ? Et com...**, commença-t-elle, avant de perdre littéralement ses mots alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient comme des soucoupes sur le spectacle qui se dressait juste devant elle.

Sans tout ces agents qui tentaient - en vain- de toucher son 4x4 avec leur armes à feu, elle pouvait à nouveau parfaitement distinguer ce qui l'entourait malgré le halo de lumière bleutée qui enveloppait son véhicule. Et là, juste derrière son pare-brise, à seulement une trentaine de mètres, se tenaient deux agents, sortis de nul part, portant chacun un bazooka pointé dans sa direction.

Le temps parut alors se ralentir pour la conductrice.

**- ...C'est une blague ?** Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, la voix beaucoup plus rauque que d'habitude, ne sachant pas elle même si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

Elle comprit qu'elle était réellement entrain de voir la réalité au ralenti quand elle vit l'explosion de fumée des bazookas, la lumière artificiel se reflétant de manière macabre sur les fusées qu'elle voyait s'extraire millimètre par millimètre des canons pointés sur elle.

Elle aurait aimée avoir le temps de lancer une vanne pourrie, une réplique seulement à moitié ironique pour décrire la merde dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ou avoir tout simplement le temps de crier. Seulement c'est à peine si elle eut le temps de penser à respirer que, déjà, la Relique craquait autour de son cou pour attaquer.

Mais cette fois, l'éclaire d'énergie qui jaillit du bijou n'alla pas frapper les deux agents. Il zigzagua vivement tout autour du 4x4 en défonçant brutalement le béton sous sa pression.

Le sol, fragilisé, craqua dangereusement sous le poids du véhicule et l'éclair finit de tout déstabiliser en s'enfouissant subitement dans le sol, par les larges fissures qui se dessinaient sous les pneus, faisant ainsi tout exploser par en-dessous.

Kathe retrouva tant bien que mal la vue avec cet éclair aveuglant et elle put suivre des yeux une immense fissure courir sur le sol pour aller à la rencontre d'un trou béant qui se trouvait à quelque mètre et qu'elle n'avait, jusque là, pas remarqué. Malgré que toute la scène se passe au ralentit, elle n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de s'interroger sur ce trou immense - dont elle n'était pas responsable ! - et elle sursauta une première fois lorsqu'elle sentit le sol se dérober légèrement sous le 4x4. Puis elle poussa un petit cris, en parfaite osmose avec un deuxième sursaut, quand le véhicule trembla et tangua brutalement sur le côté, le sol bétonné se fissurant et s'effritant beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Pourtant c'est à peine si elle eut une réaction alors qu'elle chutait pour de bon, toute surface disparaissant sous les pneus de son 4x4. Elle était tétanisé, seul le bourdonnement de la peur et les battements frénétiques de son cœur et de la Relique atteignaient ses oreilles malgré le fracas terrible qui explosait tout autour d'elle. Les missiles des bazookas avaient loupés leur cible et, du coin de l'œil, Kathe les vit passer au dessus de son 4x4. Leurs mini réacteurs laissèrent un sillon de fumée blanche derrière eux, avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur les fondations du bâtiment, finissant de dévaster tout le rez-de-chaussée.

La jeune femme ferma machinalement les yeux pour se protéger de l'éruption de flammes qui noyait l'air, là où elle s'était retrouvée quelque secondes plus tôt. L'explosion frôlait à peine le toit de son véhicule tandis qu'il glissait dans le sol, emportant avec lui plusieurs tonnes de béton armé mais c'est à peine si elle sentit le choc lorsque son véhicule percuta enfin le sol -presque- intacte du niveau inférieur.

Si elle avait put voir l'éclair d'énergie noire au ralentit, la Relique avait été assez sympa pour remettre sa chute en mode accélérer, lui évitant ainsi la crise cardiaque.

D'énormes blocs de béton s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens, percutant brutalement le halo de lumière bleuté qui protégeait le 4x4. La chute avait été vertigineuse, la hauteur de plafond de ce niveau étant tout aussi imposante que celle du tout dernier étage de la base. Pourtant, les suspensions du véhicule couinèrent à peine sous le choc. Kathe rebondit souplement sur son siège, sa ceinture l'assurant de rester bien en place derrière son volant, sa tête se rentrant instinctivement dans ses épaules tandis que les derniers vestige du plafond s'écrasaient durement autour d'elle. Le halo de lumière bleuté semblait écarter à la dernière minute les bloc qui se s'approchaient de trop près de la carrosserie, les laissant simplement s'écrouler à quelque mètres.

Légèrement hésitante, elle se pencha sur son volant pour avoir une vision parfaite du trou béant juste au dessus de son 4x4. Elle vit une ombre bouger, dans un recoin encore stable, la lumière du hall inondant le niveau inférieur, plongé dans le noir. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus à pour réagir, écrasant durement son pied sur l'accélérateur. Le 4x4 dérapa sur les gravas, l'énergie noire dégageant vivement les bloc de béton les plus gros pour libérer un large passage et permettre à Kathe de fuir le trou et la lumière, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres du premier niveau inférieur.

**- Et maintenant ?! ** S'exclama-t-elle énergiquement, à l'intention de la Relique.

«_Tout droit._» Lui répondit-elle, légèrement ailleurs.

Kathe comprit instinctivement qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour savoir de quoi il en retournait mais l'objet magique fut plus rapide qu'elle, anticipant les mots de la jeune femme grâce à la connexion étroite qu'elle avait avec son esprit.

« _Tiens toi prête. Les humains possédés sont faciles à écarter mais pour ce qui est du Démon..._» Commença-t-elle dans un murmure, la phrase mourant dans un souffle sans qu'elle ne cherche à la finir.

**- On savait que ça n'allait pas être facile**, lança alors l'humaine, qui pouvait parfaitement sentir son inquiétude.

Elle comprenait ses craintes -ayant à peu près les mêmes - et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la rassurer, son cœur se serrant de la voir presque désarmé face à la situation.

La Relique avait peur. Pour elle. Pour Kathe. Pour cette planète et pour l'Univers tout entier. Et elle ne souhaitait, pour rien au monde, se confronter à un Démon. Ces êtres ignoble l'avaient toujours grandement inquiété. Leur soif d'énergie noire était sans limite et leur aptitude à l'arracher à leur victime, jusqu'à l'anéantissement totale, était pour ainsi dire la seul chose qui pouvait réellement lui faire du mal. Si les choses se passaient mal, elle pourrait très bien disparaître pour de bon, tout comme le porteur. Et alors, plus personne ne pourrait protéger le cube. L'Univers serait à la merci de ces êtres démoniaques. Personne, pas même la Relique et le Cube, ne résisterait longtemps avant d'être engloutit tout entier dans les flammes et les ténèbres.

Kathe ressentait cette peur, sourde, incontrôlable, instinctive, qui émanait de la Relique et elle ressentait le besoin viscérale de la rassurer, ne supportant tout simplement pas de la voir dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Le pied toujours appuyé au planché, elle filait droit devant, ses phares et son halo protecteur de lumière bleutée brisant la noirceur du lieu sur à peine quelque mètres. Elle ignorait ce qui était censé se trouver à ce niveau mais, pour le moment, son 4x4 roulait à toute allure dans le noir sans que rien ne vienne encombrer son chemin. C'était plus qu'étrange pour la jeune femme, qui avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un trou noir, la lueur de l'étage du dessus se faisant de plus en plus lointaine dans son rétro-viseur.

**- Mais j'ai confiance en toi**, continua la jeune femme. **Tu es tellement forte ! Et tu vois toujours tout à l'avance !**

«_Je ne suis pas devin, tu sais._» Lui répondit l'objet, légèrement amusé par la confiance aveugle de l'humaine en son pouvoir. Avant de continuer, plus sérieuse: «_ Il y a des choses qui peuvent m'échapper... des petites choses, qui font souvent la différence..._»

Kathe comprit et n'ajouta rien de plus. Seulement elle poussa tout son être à envelopper d'une bulle rassurante la petite boule d'énergie noire qui se lovait en son âme, promettant de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait

« _Tu es gentille._» Souffla la Relique, sentant parfaitement la vague de culpabilité qui envahissait l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Elles savaient bien que Kathe était seule responsable de leur présence ici. Si elle n'avait pas autant pris à cœur la sécurité du Dieu du Chaos, jamais elles ne seraient revenues dans cette base. La jeune femme n'avait pourtant rien à craindre du jugement de la Relique sur ses désirs - complètement fou-. Kathe était quelqu'un de sincère, aux intentions pures et totalement désintéressées. C'était une raison suffisante pour la suivre jusqu'au bout, quel que soit le destin qu'elle choisissait de vivre.

« _Tourne à droite... Maintenant._» Lança subitement le pendentif après quelque secondes de silence.

Kathe s'exécuta automatiquement , son corps bougeant presque avant sa conscience, ses réflexes exacerbés par le pouvoir de l'énergie noire qui courrait dans ses veines. Son 4x4 dérapa légèrement et la seconde d'après ses phares rencontraient enfin une surface sur laquelle s'écraser. Machinalement, la jeune femme ralentit l'allure. Elle commençait à être bien habitué aux émanations de pouvoir qui pulsaient en elle et elle ne fut absolument pas surprise lorsque la Relique craqua doucement autour de son cou, pour aller frapper d'un éclair la paroi qui se dessinait devant elle. Ce fut très rapide et, d'un coup, la parois s'illumina de centaines de petites lumières qui délimitait parfaitement une énorme porte en acier, qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas remarqué dans les ténèbres. Elle se rapprochait du mur et la porte sembla réagir à son arrivé. Grinçant lourdement, la parois s'ouvrit en deux, coulissant sur les côté , pour laisser un libre passage au 4x4. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Kathe lorsqu'une lumière blanche s'alluma brusquement de l'autre côté, lui faisant ainsi découvrir une petite pièce fermée. Celle-ci n'était pas bétonnée comme le reste de la base et ses murs était de métal et de ferraille, qui s'assemblait d'une façon plus ou moins familière pour la jeune femme.

**- Qu'est ce qu...! **S'exclama-t-elle en freinant vivement pour ne pas emboutir son 4x4 sur le mur qui se dressait juste devant elle.

Le véhicule s'immobilisa instantanément et il se retrouva aussitôt coincé entre quatre murs lorsque la large ouverture se referma sur elle, l'enfermant dans cette étrange petite pièce blanche.

« _C'est un monte charge._» Expliqua la Relique d'une voix désintéressé.

**-Ah !** S'exclama-t-elle en comprenant son erreur.

Ceci n'avait rien avoir avec un bureau quelconque, comme elle l'avait bêtement pensé. Mais plutôt à une sorte de large ascenseur pour marchandise. «_Ou pour tout autre chose... Va savoir ce que le Shield à bien put cacher dans cette putain de base militaire ultra-mega-top-secrète !_», pensa-t-elle, une légère vague d'inquiétude coulant le long de son échine, son imagination se chargeant de la terroriser tout seul.

Puis, sans prévenir, il y eut une petite secousse et le monte-charge se mit lui-même à descendre, la jeune femme pouvant reconnaître la sensation alors qu'un bruit de machines montait tout autour. Le vif éclairage du monte-charge se chargea de la rassurer légèrement. Malgré ses quatre murs qui l'enfermaient, Kathe préférait ça au vide ténébreux de l'étage qu'elle venait de quitter.

Son 4x4 rentrait dans le petit espace sans aucun problème et elle était sûre de pouvoir ouvrir les portes en grand si elle le voulait. Mais ça lui faisait tout de même bizarre d'être ici, dans un ascenseur, avec sa voiture, descendant dans les profondeur de la base sans trop savoir ce qui l'y attendait. Son moteur ronronnait tranquillement, sans inquiéter la jeune femme, pourtant enfermée dans un tout petit espace. Elle savait que la Relique ne la laisserait pas mourir asphyxiée - sinon elle l'aurait prévenue-. Pendant un long moment il n'y eut donc que le léger bruit mécanique du monte-charge et celui du moteur, le 4x4 attendant sagement un ordre du conducteur pour filer à nouveau à toute allure.

Kathe n'avait plus qu'à attendre d'être arrivé dans les profondeurs de la terre et que les portes s'ouvrent enfin.

Au bout de quelque minutes, n'y tenant plus du tout, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres maintenant qu'elle avait enfin un petit moment calme pour laisser son cerveau fonction normalement.

**- Il...Il va bien ?** Bredouilla-t-elle dans un murmure, légèrement intimidé de poser la question à l'énergie noire.

La Relique, qui s'était gentiment amusé du malaise de l'humaine, savait très exactement de quoi il en retournait : du Dieu Loki, comme toujours. Elle lui répondit rapidement, d'une voix douce et sans jugement, sentant bien à quel point cette interrogation la rongeait.

« _Oui, il va bien. Pour le moment, il ne risque plus rien. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment notre cas._»

**- Hum...**, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme qui était rassuré de savoir le Dieu en sécurité - relative-. Se fichant bien de savoir qu'elle était devenu la nouvelle ennemis-numéro-un-à-abattre-dans-d'horribles-souff rances du Démon.

Loki était toujours vivant, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Aucunes des deux n'ajouta rien de plus, Kathe repensant avec nostalgie à toute les folies que lui faisait faire Loki, la Relique se contenta de garder un silence religieux, toute sa concentration tiré à l'extérieur du monte-charge, à l'affût.

La jeune femme ne comptait même plus les minutes lorsqu'un tremblement lointain se fit entendre. Ce fut bref et elle était presque incapable de dire si ça venait de la surface ou du sous-sol.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe dehors ?** Demanda-t-elle doucement à la Relique, toujours dans un murmure mais qui, cette fois, n'avait rien à voir avec de la timidité. C'était plus comme si elle avait eut peur d'être entendu de quelqu'un d'autre.

«_..._»

Inquiète de ne pas avoir une réponse rapide elle insista. Sans succès.

Un nouveau tremblement se fit entendre, Kathe n'arrivant pas à savoir si elle avait bel et bien sentit la petite secousse qui suivit ou si son cerveau lui jouait des tours sous la panique. Seulement le troisième tremblement fut accompagné d'un profond et terrifiant grondement qui lui secoua l'estomac.

**- Non...**, souffla-t-elle tout haut, le souffle court, le cœur battant, la peur aux tripes. « P_as tout de suite..._», voulu-t-elle continuer, mais la voix lui manqua et elle ne fit que le penser, effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seule face à un Démon.

Elle était décidée à aller chercher son idiot de compagnon de route. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être à la hauteur - en toute franchise, elle était convaincu de ne pas l'être du tout ! -. Seulement il était beaucoup trop tard pour reculer et Kathe ne put que crier tandis que tout le monte-charge se faisait violemment secouer. Quelque chose de lourd venait de s'écraser au-dessus d'elle et, en se penchant sur son volant, elle put parfaitement voir le plafond cabossé, le métal se fissurant à plusieurs endroits. Elle frissonna de terreur lorsque les centaines de voix macabres du Démon s'élevèrent dans l'espace confiné du monte-charge qui s'arrêtait doucement de trembler tout en continuant sa lente descente en grinçant de plus en plus.

**- Je te tiens petite fille**, murmura-t-il tranquillement, sa voix démoniaque s'élevant sans mal au dessus du bruit de la machinerie et celui du 4x4, son moteur tournant toujours. C'était comme s'il se trouvait avec elle, dans le véhicule, son souffle brûlant faisant peu à peu monter la température malgré le halo bleuté de protection.

Le ton totalement froid, presque désintéressé, du Démon paniqua la jeune femme. L'autre Démon, qu'elle avait rencontré au Palais des sciences, s'apparentait - d'un point de vue humain- à un rustre, peu intelligent et facilement manipulable. Elle pouvait sentir que celui-là était beaucoup plus dangereux. Elle en avait des sueurs froides et, légèrement perdue dans l'angoisse, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque plusieurs tentacules de fumée noire s'infiltrèrent lentement par les fissures creusées au plafond.

« _Kathe !_» S'exclama la Relique pour la faire réagir, la sortant brutalement de sa torpeur par une violente vague de pouvoir dans tout son être.

La jeune femme se raidit instantanément sur son siège, à nouveau parfaitement connecté à ses réflexe et à son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait d'écouter la Relique et d'agir vite. Ses mains se crispaient durement sur son volant, son regard braqué à la dizaine de tentacule d'ombre qui entrait lentement pour aller caresser la lumière qui entourait le véhicule. La Relique crépita légèrement, Kathe pouvant la sentir chauffer autour de son cou -sans que cela ne soit désagréable- et elle put voir le halo de lumière bleuté crépiter dans de légère gerbes violettes afin de repousser douloureusement cette ombre malsaine qui tentait d'aspirer sa puissance.

« _Bouge ! Vite ! _» Cria la Relique, effrayée à l'idée d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'inattention et de laisser l'ombre frôler son pouvoir. Car, comme elle l'avait dit plutôt à l'humaine, il suffisait d'un tout petit détail pour changer le court des choses. Et il suffirait que le Démon ne touche qu'une infime particule de l'énergie noire pour s'en emparer par la force, usant de magie démoniaque qu'elle était incapable de contrôler. Évidemment, elle pouvait se battre. Mais il allait falloir que l'humaine l'aide, portant le pendentif et faisant tout son possible pour l'éloigner du Démon pendant qu'elle utiliserait son âme et l'énergie noire pour se débarrasser de lui.

Mais ça n'allait pas être facile. Pas facile du tout même. Car l'humaine qui la portait n'était pas une guerrière et elle doutait que seule sa chance indécente puisse lui garantir la sécurité absolue face au combat qui les attendait.

**- Mais où ?! **Cria à son tour la jeune femme, paniquée à l'idée d'être coincé avec cette espèce de fumée noire dans un si petit espace. **Y a pas de sortie !**

Le monte-charge s'arrêta alors dans de violent soubresauts et la Relique n'attendit pas une réaction du Démon pour aller frapper la porte de sortie d'un éclaire puissant. Même Kathe fut un instant aveuglé, n'ayant pas été assez rapide pour fermer les yeux et elle se fit à nouveau sermonner par la Relique à cause de sa lenteur de réaction.

«_ Dépêche toi !_»

Concentrée à garder le Démon hors de porté, toute son énergie se diffusant dans le halo bleuté, le bijou magique ne pouvait pas se permettre d'offrir plus que le strict nécessaire à l'esprit de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse voir la réalité au ralentit et, ainsi, agir plus vite. Sa protection crépitait de plus en plus sous le touché de l'ombre qui semblait glisser tout autour en l'inondant peu à peu dans les ténèbres, la lumière des phares du 4x4 - que Kathe n'avait pas pris la peine d'éteindre- disparaissant dans le voile d'ombre, tout comme le vif éclairage du monte-charge.

Alors qu'elle voyait à présent la portes ouverte, dans son rétro-viseur, Kathe appuya sur la pédale d'accélération pour rapidement se sortir de là. Seulement, au lieu de reculer vers la sortie comme elle s'y attendait, la jeune femme embouti son 4x4 dans le mur d'en face.

«_DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ !_» Hurla la Relique dans son esprit, désespérée par les bourdes à répétition de son porteur. Cette humaine était aussi impressionnante que désespérante !

**- Bordel !** Cracha l'intéressée, tout en maudissant sa propre maladresse.

Comprenant qu'il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle y mette du sien, elle enclencha la marche-arrière avant d'enfoncer à nouveau son pied sur la pédale d'accélération. Les pneus dérapèrent une seconde sur le béton lustré et les quatre roues motrices escaladèrent ensuite très facilement le petit écart entre du monte-charge et le sol du niveau en face duquel il s'était arrêté. Rapide comme l'éclair, Kathe filait hors du petit espace fermé.

Elle entendit clairement le grondement furieux du Démon tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à toute allure en marche-arrière. Son bras calé derrière le siège passager, la tête tourné sur la fenêtre arrière du véhicule, elle fit à peine attention aux énormes câbles légèrement lumineux qui courraient le long de l'immense allé qu'elle empruntait. Le niveau était tout aussi sombre que le premier, seulement des milliers de câbles striés de petite lumière bleu s'emmêlaient dans tout les sens sur le sol, épargnant uniquement le large espace qui semblait mener au centre de l'immense pièce, là où une plus grande source de lumière brillait doucement. Certains câbles étaient énormes, d'autre plus petit et cet étrange dualité, entre noirceur et lueur bleutée, rendait l'atmosphère très étrange, presque lourde et inquiétante à mesure que le 4x4 filait jusqu'au centre du niveau, à la rencontre de cette chose qui brillait d'une lumière qui tirait plus sur le turquoise que sur le bleu. Le regard fixé dessus, devinant une énorme installation électrique en forme de boule, Kathe ne fit absolument pas attention à l'ombre qui menaçait de s'abattre sur elle, filant tout aussi rapidement qu'elle à travers les câbles lumineux. Elle était presque invisible lorsqu'elle se cachait dans la zone d'ombre du niveau, la plafond n'étant même pas visible, la légère lueur des câbles n'arrivant pas jusque là pour l'éclairer. Pourtant, la jeune femme la vit juste à temps, alors qu'elle passait en travers de sa route pour la bloquer, ses tentacules sombre cachant une seconde les câble lumineux.

«_ Attention !_» Cria la Relique pour la prévenir.

Mais Kathe commençait déjà à réagir, ses pieds jouant sur les pédales de son véhicule alors qu'elle tournait brutalement son volant sur le côté. Dans une violente embardée, sans chercher à ralentir, elle plaça son 4x4 face l'ombre qui lui barrait maintenant la route. Elle pouvait mieux la voir, l'ombre s'étant placé juste devant la plus grande source de lumière du niveau. Encore lointaine, la lueur de l'étrange objet dessinait les contours du Démon, sa vapeur ténébreuse s'étant vivement regrouper en une grande silhouette. Lorsque deux yeux de feu et une bouche au sourire sinistre, emplis de lave, apparurent sur la face de l'ombre démoniaque, Kathe sentit la panique l'envahir et elle déglutit difficilement. Son pied allait appuyer de lui même sur la pédale de frein, son instinct de survie lui dictant de ne surtout pas entrer en collision avec le Démon.

Il n'avait l'air d'attendre que ça.

« _Non ! _» L'invectiva la Relique, suspendant son geste, son autre pied toujours farouchement écrasé sur l'accélérateur. « _Fonce ! On va utiliser son attaque pour descendre plus rapidement !_»

**- On va faire quoi ?!** S'étrangla la jeune femme, ses deux mains se crispant un peu plus à son volant alors qu'elle voyait les mètres qui la séparaient de son ennemis rétrécir de façon angoissante, son sourire infernale s'élargissant de plus en plus. Lui aussi savait qu'il serait bientôt trop tard pour qu'elle ralentisse et évite ainsi de lui rentrer dedans.

« _Ai confiance Kathe. J'ai une idée._» Souffla la Relique, d'une voix calme et rassurante.

Et, durant une seconde qui parut durer une éternité, la jeune femme se décontracta légèrement. Elle sentit la peur s'évanouir comme par magie, totalement confiante envers le pouvoir de l'énergie noire. Elle en avait trop vue pour douter de la puissance du pendentif et tant qu'elle serait autour de son cou elle n'avait plus à avoir peur. Kathe se sentit légèrement revivre, ses tripes se décrispant totalement, bien qu'elle garda son corps en alerte, profitant simplement de l'adrénaline pour rester à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect. Elle était déterminée et elle n'allait sûrement pas ressortir bredouille de cette foutue base !

L'instant d'après le 4x4 percutait violemment le Démon.

Son corps, pourtant fait de vapeur, fit bloc contre le pare-buffle du véhicule et Kathe ressentit le tremblement violent du choc jusque dans ses entrailles malgré le halo de lumière qui avait amortit le plus gros de l'impact. Le pied toujours fermement appuyé sur l'accélérateur, elle désespérait de rester totalement immobile, ses pneus roulant dans le vide en émettant un affreux crissement tout en commençant à dégager une légère fumée, le sol de béton parfaitement lustré chauffant sous le frottement répété. Le Démon faisait barrage, sa haute silhouette penché sur le véhicule, ses yeux enflammés juste en face de ceux de la conductrice, qui était plus rassuré d'avoir un pare-brise pour les séparer. Elle commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud, et elle savait que sans le halo protecteur elle aurait déjà cuit sur place. Malgré qu'il soit entrer en contact avec le véhicule, s'inondant lui même de cette lumière bleuté qui enveloppait le véhicule, la Relique faisait en sorte de rester le plus à l'écart possible de lui, envoyant seulement des ondes agressive d'énergie noire pour l'obliger à attaquer à son tour, priant pour qu'il soit assez bête pour faire exactement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Agacé de recevoir des électrochocs répétés d'énergie noire, sans réussir à y infiltrer sa magie démoniaque pour s'emparer de ce pouvoir quasi illimité, le Démon concentra toute sa force dans la paume de sa main pour l'abattre durement sur le capot du 4x4, avec la ferme intention d'exploser la carrosserie pour atteindre l'humaine derrière son volant. Kathe cria, ses yeux braqués dans ces deux orbes de feu qui la regardait avec toute la haine de l'Univers. Mais à peine avait-il frappé le véhicule qu'il le regretta aussitôt, son sourire suffisant s'effaçant aussi vite que l'éclair qui jaillit de la Relique. Cette dernière puisait directement dans la puissance de l'attaque, le halo bleuté aspirant la force de l'impact tout en utilisant la magie des flammes du Démon pour l'éparpiller tout autour.

Comme dans le hall, le sol trembla et s'effrita tout autour du véhicule.

Seulement, l'expérience - déjà bien fracassante ! - se transforma en vrai cauchemar lorsqu'un sifflement strident se fit entendre. Le bruit, extrêmement désagréable, se transforma en une sorte de succion violente, qui venait d'en-dessous, alors que le sol se disloquait à la vitesse de la lumière. Absolument tout se faisait happé. Pas uniquement le 4x4, avec la jeune femme et la Relique à l'intérieur. L'ombre vaporeuse du Démon se fit aspirer tout aussi violemment, les flammes, qui dessinaient ses yeux et son affreuse bouche, s'envolant dans tous les sens tandis qu'il hurlait de rage et de dépit. Un souffle puissant montait encore et encore, semblant aspirer tout le décor par les larges fissures qui se creusaient partout sur le sol. Les câbles lumineux crépitèrent, se faisant arracher durement les uns des autres pour, inexorablement, glisser en même temps que le sol bétonné qui se séparait en énormes bloc. Kathe sentit un soubresaut violent, le sol lâchant pour de bon, et le bruit de succion fut pire encore alors que tout le niveau s'écroulait violemment.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle eut une étrange pensé perdue. Une de ces pensées qui n'ont rien à faire là, alors que vous êtes à deux doigts de la mort - elle commençait à avoir l'habitude !-. Elle repensait à une de ses conversation avec Loki, ce souvenir jaillissant comme une lumière dans son esprit. Ils discutaient de la base militaire, le Dieu lui expliquant sa complexité et décrivant ces niveaux souterrains étranges, totalement vide d'atmosphère. Elle comprenait alors, d'un coup, la signification de ce bruit de succion et de ce vent puissant, qui aspirait absolument tout sur son passage pour l'engloutir dans le niveau inférieur. Le halo bleuté avait presque du mal à protéger le 4x4 de toute cette pierre, de tout ces câbles et de la lave ardente craché par le Démon, alors qu'ils s'envolaient tous, virevoltant dans tout les sens. Ils se percutaient, se fracassaient et explosaient les uns sur les autres, dans un enchevêtrement anarchique de ce qui constituait la base souterraine.

Le fracas était terrible, le béton craquant durement tandis que les centaines de câbles fouettait violemment l'air et s'emmêlaient tout autour des blocs de pierre. Certains tenaient bon, se tendant au maximum en rattrapant quelques morceaux de béton, alors que d'autres craquaient dans des gerbes d'étincelles électriques avant d'être arrachés sous la pression. Toute cette explosion de violence, s'envolant comme des feuilles dans l'aspiration brutale qui les avalaient, fut rendu encore plus terrible lorsque le Démon poussa à râle de rage, ses milliers de voix grondant dans une centaines d'octaves différents. Malgré l'anarchie qui envahissait Kathe, aussi bien tout autour d'elle que dans tout son être, elle fut parfaitement capable d'analyser la sueur froide qui lui glissa entre les omoplates. La température était suffocante, la Relique étant bien trop occupée, à exploser la pierre qui entrait en contact avec le halo bleuté de protection et à tenir le Démon éloigné, pour s'occuper de sa transpiration. Mais Kathe ne ressentait plus que cette sensation glacée de terreur qui lui parcourait l'échine, son instinct tout entier lui soufflant que le Démon était à bout de patience et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à frapper vite et fort, pour la ratatiner sur place.

Tout allait pourtant beaucoup trop vite pour elle, le décor s'emmêlant n'importe comment et elle était incapable de savoir à quoi était sensé ressembler ce niveau avant qu'elle ne refasse la décoration avec la Relique. Mais elle «sentait» que quelque chose se préparait, et le pendentif lui confirma sa pensé en lui envoyant une rapide vague d'apaisement avant de craquer durement autour de son cou. C'était un craquement qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu, comme un coup de tonnerre suivit par le grondement d'un tremblement de terre, infinie, profond, puissant. Une bulle de lumière vive enveloppa alors le pendentif et se mit à grossir à toute vitesse, engloutissant la jeune femme puis l'intérieur du véhicule avant de grossir, encore, et de noyer l'espace autour du 4x4, gonflant jusqu'à s'approcher dangereusement de l'ombre vaporeuse.

Ses tentacules filaient entre les bloc de béton pour les atteindre. Il vit la lumière avancer à lui, sa rage explosant comme jamais de voir cette petite garce d'humaine réagir plus vite que lui en sortant l'artillerie lourde. D'habitude c'était toujours lui qui frappait le premier, en traître. Il ne se laissa pourtant pas impressionner, et se gonfla lui-même puissamment, ses yeux et sa bouche crachant toujours plus de gerbes de feu et de lave ardente.

Le temps se ralentit, pour tous. Le choc de l'ombre et de la lumière fut tel qu'il se répercuta profondément dans l'espace, les deux entités se percutant rageusement, s'emmêlant, se combattant, dans tous les sens. L'air crépitait d'énergies, de la plus pure à la plus infernale, fissurant jusqu'au moindre atome qui avait le malheur de se retrouver dans le ridicule espace bleuté qui empêchait les deux ennemis de se fondre réellement l'un à l'autre. La Relique prenait bien garde à ne pas se mélanger complètement avec le Démon, emmêlant ses lueurs autour de ses tentacules de vapeur noire sans jamais la laisser l'aspirer.

Kathe ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de son âme la pression violente du combat titanesque qui éclatait tout autour d'elle.

Ne pouvant rien faire pour le moment - tout allant beaucoup trop vite pour sa pauvre condition humaine-, elle se contenta d'accrocher ses tripes à son corps, son corps à son siège, priant pour que son siège -et tout son véhicule- reste bien en place alors que tout finissait de s'écrouler. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux-mêmes, ses pupilles étant bien incapable de suivre l'ombre et la lumière. Le contraste, entre la profondeur ténébreuse se percutant la vive lueur de l'énergie noire, étant beaucoup trop désagréable pour sa rétine. Elle fut donc légèrement perdue lorsque sa chute s'arrêta enfin dans de violent soubresauts et tremblements, d'énormes bloc de béton s'écrasant sur son véhicule sans que la Relique ne puisse la protéger, trop occupé à se battre au niveau atomique avec le Démon à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle avait cependant minutieusement calculé son coup, souhaitant avoir Kathe exactement là où elle se trouvait. La tonne de pierre, l'écrasant peu à peu, n'étant pas sa plus grande inquiétude pour le moment.

La jeune femme finit par brusquement ouvrir les yeux quand la pression de la pierre fut-elle qu'elle fit éclater toute les vitres du véhicule, la carrosserie couinant dangereusement en s'affaissant de plus en plus. Les mains devant le visage pour se protéger, elle vit la centaines d'éclats de verre s'envoler dans l'habitacle du 4x4 qui continuait lentement à s'écraser sous la pierre, et comprit enfin la sensation de renversement qui l'habitait. Elle était la tête à l'envers, sa ceinture tellement bien serré à sa taille qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien, son corps parfaitement bien calé sur son siège renversé. Les éclats de verres retombaient en pluie sur le plafond de l'habitacle, ses mèches de cheveux glissant les unes après les autres pour se retrouver dressées sur sa tête. Sa voiture était complètement ensevelie sous les gravas, plus ou moins énorme, qui continuait de pousser sur la carrosserie pour la plier toujours un peu plus. Un craquement strident se fit entendre, son 4x4 n'appréciant absolument pas la situation et Kathe trouva préférable de se détacher pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

Totalement connectée à son instinct de survie, suivant machinalement les vagues d'énergie qui la rassuraient et la guidaient dans ses mouvements, elle ne fut pas plus étonné que ça de la tournure des événements. Elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir qui l'entourait, et le combat acharné qui se déroulait à quelque mètres d'elle, derrière plusieurs tonnes de béton armé. La pierre l'écrasait dangereusement mais elle la protégeait aussi de la violence dégagée par la Relique et le Démon. La lumière vive du bijou enveloppant toujours l'espace, elle semblait continuer son chemin en s'infiltrant par le plus petit espace entre les bloc de béton afin de diffuser sa puissance de l'autre côté. Kathe n'était pas inquiète de n'avoir aucun signe de vie de la part du pendentif, l'énergie noire se contentant de battre lourdement en son âme sans que cela ne soit particulièrement désagréable. La Relique était en plein combat, limitant au maximum sa sécurité pour se concentrer sur sa tache. L'humaine n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir qu'elle ferait mieux de se la fermer et laisser l'énergie noire tranquille, se débrouillant toute seule pour une fois.

Sa ceinture émit le léger «CLICK» habituel lorsqu'elle se déboucla mais elle dû jouer avec l'atterrissage - ce qu'elle commençait doucement à avoir l'habitude de faire-, retombant lourdement sur le toit complètement cabossé de son 4x4. Complètement enchevêtrée, son crâne légèrement douloureux d'avoir tapé la tête la première -malgré ses mains pour la retenir-, elle se débattit pendant une seconde pour reprendre une position en accord avec la gravité terrestre, tentant de rester la plus calme possible.

Elle fit comme si elle ne voyait pas les gravas qui emprisonnait son véhicule, savourant la lueur du pendentif magique qui rendait la scène moins catastrophique qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Enterré vivante : la jeune femme avait toujours trouvée cette image affreusement angoissante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir peur. Pas maintenant, alors que la Relique risquait tout pour l'aider à sauver Loki.

Alors, ses paumes piquant de s'appuyer sur le verre brisé qui inondait le toit du véhicule, elle tentait de se dégager totalement des deux sièges-avants pour avoir un peu plus d'espace à l'arrière. Garda tout son calme, sans appeler la Relique, soucieuse de ne surtout pas la déranger dans un moment pareille.

Cherchant un moyen de sortir de là, elle laissa ses yeux fouiller le moindre espace derrière les vitre brisées, aider par la lueur puissante de la Relique. Et c'est alors qu'elle le vit : un petit morceau de cuire, coincé entre plusieurs petits blocs de béton, dépassant légèrement du côté arrière du 4x4. Il était à moins de deux mètres, à peine, et la jeune femme décida d'aller voir de quoi il en retournant, suivant cette sensation étrange qui la poussait vers cette petite lanière de cuire marron.

Faisant tout son possible pour ignorer le bruit strident du 4x4 s'écrasant millimètre par millimètre sous la pierre, elle se tortilla vivement pour finir de passer ses hanches entre les deux appuis tête des sièges-avants, dégageant ensuite ses jambes, avant de ramper sur le plafond. Dés qu'elle le put, elle agrippa la banquette arrière pour y prendre appuis et se hisser sur la plage arrière du véhicule. La peau nue de ses mains et de ses avant-bras frottait douloureusement sur le verre brisé, éparpillé tout autour. Seulement la Relique n'avait certainement pas pris le risque de diminuer la protection physique de la jeune femme et toutes les petites coupures qui lui parsemaient la peau étaient aussitôt guéries, ne laissant qu'un léger picotement diffus. C'était facile pour elle d'ignorer ces petites douleurs, consciente d'être plus que chanceuse d'avoir avec elle la puissance de la Relique. Elle se sentait quasiment immortelle, à peine effrayée par la douleur, sachant d'avance qu'elle serait aussitôt guérie grâce à l'énergie noire. Elle continuait donc de se tortiller pour atteindre cette petite lanière de cuire qui l'appelait de plus en plus ardemment, sa curiosité frustrée au possible de ne pas se rapprocher assez vite. Son jean frottant sur les éclats, elle se tendit le plus possible en avant, son ventre plaqué contre la plage-arrière, son bras passant au travers du carreaux brisé, les doigts à quelque centimètres à peine de la lanier sans qu'elle ne réussisse à l'effleurer. Il fallait qu'elle avance encore un peu, mais il lui était impossible de passer les épaules par la vitres arrière, la carrosserie se pliant de plus en plus et manquant bientôt de la coincée entre le plafond et la plage-arrière du véhicule. Le 4x4 grinçait affreusement sous la pression et Kathe ne put retenir un profond jurons, son poing frappant le béton armé et les éclats de verre, à quelque centimètre seulement de son but. Le regard braqué dessus elle crut discerner un bloc de pierre légèrement plus clair que les autre et à la forme étrangement parfaite, comparée aux gravas qui le cachait à moitié. Ce bloc de pierre- apparemment carré- semblait être en rapport avec cet lanière de cuire qui dépassait également de l'enchevêtrement de pierre qui tassait toujours plus la voiture sur elle-même. Kathe devinait, non plus une simple lanière de cuire, mais bel et bien un objet, enterré avec elle dans les profondeur de la base militaire. Et elle n'osait pas imaginer de quoi en il en retournait exactement.

Ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Une arme, appartenant à l'un des Avengers, et qu'elle avait put voir à la télévision, sur le net ou le soir terrible où elle avait croisé la route du Dieu du Tonnerre. Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle pouvait facilement deviner un manche, caché sous la poussière et les cailloux, dessinant ainsi le marteau de Thor.

Prise d'un sérieux doute, elle n'osa plus l'approcher, par peur de faire une bêtise, la sensation étrange de ne pas être autoriser à s'en servir la prenant toute entière. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir si elle avait vu juste ou non. Parce si c'était bel et bien le marteau du Dieu Thor, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de le soulever et encore moins de l'utiliser pour - éventuellement- se dégager de là et se battre. Loki lui avait raconter beaucoup de chose sur son existence, et son amertume face à l'arme invincible et légendaire de son frère avait été plus que palpable quand il avait lancé «**que seul un être aux intentions totalement pure pouvait s'en servir**». Kathe savait que sauver son compagnon de route était une intention pure, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant à la pureté de ses réelles motifs concernant le sauvetage du Dieu du Chaos. Une nuit entière de débauche n'étant certainement pas quelque chose de ''pure'' ! Et, au fond, ça la démangeait tellement qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que ça : de la débauche. Le moment venu elle était bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser le choix. « _Non, y a pas à dire, je ne suis franchement pas un symbole de pureté !_ » Se sermonna-t-elle, elle-même, mais se sentant à peine coupable.

Elle en était là, à se poser la question ultime : devait-elle continuer à tenter d'attraper la lanière de cuire ou devait-elle se concentrer à dégager la pierre tout autour du véhicule ? Pure dilemme. Le temps lui était de plus en plus compté et elle dût faire un choix rapide, reculant vivement à l'intérieur de l'habitacle avant que ses hanche ne se retrouvent coincés entre le toit et la banquette arrière. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, elle se tortilla pour rester protéger contre la banquette quand la carrosserie émit un grincement, plus strident que tout les autres, en s'affaissant lourdement d'un poussa un petit cris de surprise, sentant parfaitement l'énergie noire pulser plus durement en elle à ce son.

Semblant revenir à l'humaine, la Relique se concentra un instant sur elle pour la dégager des gravas, jusque là inconsciente qu'elle s'était retrouvé totalement coincé. Elle avait sentit l'aura de mjölnir, celle du Dieu du Chaos et du Tonnerre, et des autres humains étranges enchaînés à ses côtés. Elle avait pensé la jeune femme en leur compagnie, la distance les séparant tous étant plus qu'infime. Seulement le béton avait été plus solide qu'elle ne le croyait et quelques câbles, qui avaient chuté avec elles, s'étaient enrouler tout autour de quelques énormes bloc de béton, coinçant le 4x4 entre les gravas et les câbles tendus au maximum qui empêchait toute la structure de s'écrouler enfin sur le tout dernier niveau. Il était juste en dessous, l'explosion des niveaux sous-vide de la base souterraine ayant creusé un trou béant sur plusieurs étages, finissant ainsi de lui faire traverser les centaines de mètres qui la séparaient de son compagnon de route prisonnier. Comprenant donc que Kathe était coincé et risquait gros à rester comme ça, elle envoya plusieurs éclairs fracasser le béton pour dégager un passage. D'abord étroit, il se creusa de plus en plus largement alors qu'un éboulement rapide emportait une nouvelle fois le 4x4 vers le bas. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme vit la lanière de cuire disparaître, l'objet qui l'intéressait quelque secondes plutôt disparaissant avec le reste des gravas dans l'éboulement.

La chute du 4x4 fut extrêmement brusque et rapide, et la Relique faillit lâcher, elle aussi, un juron en constatant que le véhicule s'était à nouveau coincé, la moitié de la carrosserie -seulement- se retrouvant enfin à l'air libre, encastrer dans le plafond du tout dernier niveau, le tout tenant dans un équilibre plus que précaire. Mais elle ne put rien faire de plus pour aider la jeune femme, qui perdait son appuis sous la brusque secousse. Garder le Démon à distance lui demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie, elle ne put que la regarder avec impuissance.

Kathe couina, quelques-uns de ses ongles se retournant douloureusement sur l'épais tissu de la banquette arrière alors qu'elle tentait de se rattraper. Une sensation de vertige l'envahit toute entière. Elle se sentait happée par la gravité sous les secousses du 4x4 qui tangua violemment sur le côté, pour finalement se stopper dans cette position, coincée, les deux portières cabossées s'ouvrant à la voler, emportées dans le vide en même temps que la jeune femme.

Elle se rattrapa une seconde à l'une des ceintures de sécurité avant de voir sa prise lâcher subitement, ses doigts glissant douloureusement sur la lanière. Et c'est crispée de la tête aux pieds qu'elle glissa contre la portière ouverte, tout son corps aspiré vers le bas. C'est de justesse qu'elle se raccrocha, d'une main, à l'encadrement de la vitre brisée. Heureusement pour elle il n'y avait aucun morceau de verre susceptible de la blesser et elle put réajuster sa prise dans un réflexe automatique, sa voix ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser un petit cris de surprise alors qu'elle se retrouvait pendu dans le vide, accrochée comme une désespérée à sa portière qui menaçait de s'arracher à tout moment.

Le choc fut donc extrêmement violent lorsqu'une onde de bonheur la transperça toute entière alors qu'un grognement caractéristique arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il y eut ensuite un jurons très - mais alors très !- grossier suivit d'un « **petite idiote !**», craché avec colère, faisant instantanément sourire la jeune femme.

Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé.

Comprenant que Kathe était enfin libre de se dégager d'elle-même, sans s'attarder sur la dizaines de mètres qui la séparaient du sol et la prise de ses mains qui faiblissait de plus en plus sur l'encadrement de la portière, la Relique retourna à nouveau toute son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus haut. Elle n'avait ni le temps ni les moyens de rester sur deux fronts à la fois et il était déjà bien assez dure de se battre avec le Démon tout en l'empêchant de fracasser les blocs de béton qui le séparaient de la jeune femme.

À une cinquantaine de mettre, la bataille entre l'ombre et la lumière faisant rage, aucun des deux ne faiblissant devant l'autre. Et bien fou est celui qui pouvait croire que cela puisse être facile pour elle. L'énergie noire devait frapper, tout en se protégeant ardemment des intrusions de magie démoniaque qui voulaient se fondre en elle. Gardant écarter le corps humain que l'entité démoniaque possédait, la Relique la forçait à utiliser le plus possible sa magie pour l'affaiblir rapidement et tenter un coup ultime - cherchant à être plus vicieuse encore que son ennemis-. Tous, dans la base, pouvaient ressentir la puissance dégagée par le combat atomique qui s'y déroulait. Le Démon poussait de puissant râle de colère alors que l'énergie noire faisait trembler les murs, de petites étincelles bleutées crépitant jusque dans le dernier niveau, les magies les plus vieille de l'Univers s'entrechoquant si puissamment qu'elles faisaient exploser quelques particules, au hasard, dans l'air chargé d'une tension quasi instable.

Kathe devait se débrouiller toute seule. Et, pour la première fois, l'énergie noire s'impatientait de voir le Dieu puiser dans sa puissance pour lui permettre de faire le sale boulot à sa place, devinant qu'il n'attendait sûrement que ça depuis le début. Elle était capable d'anéantir la vie s'il le fallait, mais elle ne le désirait pas pour autant.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle s'y refusait. Mais pour ce genre de tâche terrible -parfois nécessaire- elle pouvait compter sur ce Dieu étrange qui avait depuis longtemps rejeter les principes des Dieux d'Asgard en poussant toujours plus loin les limites du raisonnable. Il était un des rares à pouvoir se vanter d'être aussi pervers et cruel qu'un Démon. Combattre le mal par le mal... Peut-être était-ce là le but de l'Univers ? Elle n'en était pas spécialement convaincue, seulement rassurée de savoir Loki dans les parages, près à en découdre avec le Démon dés que la jeune femme seraient enfin prête à le libérer.

Et cette vague rassurante, émanant du Dieu du Chaos, était une sensation très étrange que la Relique n'était pas vraiment sûre de bien comprendre.

.

.

.

Emprisonné au milieu du cercle magique, le nez pointé au plafond, Loki était entre l'étonnement et la colère.

Il n'avait pas osé penser à elle quand le brouhaha infernale s'était peu à peu rapprocher du dernier niveau dans lequel il était coincé aux côtés de quelques-uns des Avengers et de - Oh, joie !- son frère adoptif. Il avait été heureux de constater qu'il était plus intéressé par ce qui se passait là-haut que par lui. Ainsi il évitait les questions d'ordre morale et -très certainement- un interrogatoire très approfondi sur ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières semaines. Il en était là, alors que le grondement de la bataille se rapprochait de plus en plus, heureux de ne pas à avoir à parler de son voyage et de l'humaine qui lui avait servi de conductrice. Mais incapable de se la sortir de la tête alors qu'il se perdait entre l'espoir et le désespoir de la voir revenir le chercher. Cette sensation désagréable, qui tirait sur plusieurs cordes sensibles de ses émotions, dans un désaccord parfait, lui laissait un goût amer de dépendance sur la langue, se sentant tout d'un coup très lâche d'attendre qu'une petite fille vienne le sauver. Elle avait, certes, la Relique autour du cou, devenant ainsi beaucoup plus puissante que lui, pourtant elle restait toujours humaine. Et même pour l'énergie noire combattre un Démon n'était pas une mince affaire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait été assez folle et courageuse pour décider de revenir.

Seulement, voyant enfin le plafond s'écrouler violemment en laissant apparaître un 4x4 qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles, il ne put que pousser un profond juron de colère. C'était bien elle ! Presque juste au-dessus de sa tête, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. Il l'entendit pousser un cris de surprise, qui résonna longuement dans sa tête, alors qu'il la voyait dégringoler à l'extérieur du véhicule, se raccrochant in-extrémiste à la portière.

L'étonnement fut alors balayé comme un coup de vent, la colère prenant définitivement le dessus.

**- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Imbécile ! **Explosa-t-il d'un coup, ses bras tirant inconsciemment sur ses chaînes comme s'il voulait les tendre en l'air, près à tenter de la rattraper si elle lâchait prise.

Il était hors de lui de voir l'état dans lequel Kathe lui revenait ! Son jean avait de belles déchirures aux genoux, après qu'elle se soit tortiller au milieu des éclats de verre. Et son léger pull semblait avoir été passer dans un mixeur, s'effilochant dans tout les sens. Tout comme sa courte chevelure, qui s'éparpillait partout autour de son visage légèrement poussiéreux. Elle risquait sa vie, se retrouvant encore une fois à faire des acrobaties incroyable pour sa condition d'humaine. Juste pour lui. ça le révulsait au plus haut point... Pas de doute, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il la tue lui-même pour que toutes ces folies s'arrêtent enfin !

**- Qu...Quoi ?!** S'étrangla alors la jeune femme, tout en continuant ses tentatives de se hisser dans l'encadrement de la portière pour raffermir un peu plus sa prise. Seulement les tractions n'avaient jamais été sont fort et elle peinait à tirer sur ses bras pour glisser son coude là où elle trouverait un meilleur appuis.** Imbécile vous-même ! Je suis revenue pour vous sauvez je vous signale ! **Ajouta-t-elle nerveusement, furieuse que les premiers mots du Dieu soit pour l'insulter. « _Goujat!_» Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Thor, Captain America, Banner et Fury, sursautèrent violemment à la réponse de Kathe, ne s'attendant absolument pas à se qu'elle s'adresse à Loki de la sorte. Ce dernier n'accorda aucune importance au murmure étonné de Captain, qui soufflait « **Elle peut nous entendre.**», toute son attention fixée sur sa compagne de route qui se tortillait pour remonter, sans grand succès.

**- Elle porte la Relique, ça la rend capable de beaucoup de chose**, répondit Thor à sa place, sous-entendant ainsi qu'elle serait probablement capable de les libérer de leur prison magique.

À cet idée, ils gardèrent tous un silence religieux, les yeux fixés sur cette gamine accrochée au plafond, en attendant patiemment de la voir descendre.

**- Et c'est sûrement la pire idée du siècle, petite idiote !** Cracha Loki, de plus en plus énervé de la voir tenter en vain de remonter le long de la portière. S'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, c'est par la peau de fesses qu'il l'aurait décrocher de là haut, bien décidé à lui hurler le pire sermon de sa vie aux oreilles. Il était frustré au possible de la voir aussi peu douée et ne voulait même pas imaginer tous les dangers que cette petite chose fragile et insignifiante avait dû traverser pour le rejoindre. **Je savais que tu avais des tendances suicidaires mais là, franchement, sa frise le ridicule ! Je vais vraiment finir par me débarrasser de toi moi-même si ça continue ! **

« _Trop, c'est trop !_» Pensa alors la jeune femme qui sentait la colère lui monter également au visage, ses joues prenant peu à peu une belle couleur rosée à mesure qu'elle l'écoutait crier. « _Pour qui il se prend ?! Je viens l'aider et lui, il me fait une scène !_»

**- Vous êtes gonflé ! Après tout ce que je viens de vivre vous devriez plutôt me dire merci !** Explosa-t-elle violemment, la colère de se voir insulté pour ses efforts poussant durement sur son corps au point qu'elle put enfin passer un coude dans l'encadrement de la portière, contractant ses abdominaux au maximum pour passer le deuxième.

**- Te remercier pour quoi ?! Tu ramène gentiment la Relique au Démon en risquant -au passage- de te faire tuer à tout moment. Si encore il n'y avait que ta vie en jeu ! C'est l'Univers entier que tu est entrain d'offrir sur un plateau d'argent ! **

**- Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment d'avoir cette conversation ?!** Lâcha Kathe, à bout, tandis qu'elle continuait de grimper le long de la portière, jetant de temps à autres un regard noir à la silhouette de son compagnon de route qui se trouvait plusieurs mettre en-dessous. **Je sais ce que je fait ! Arrêtez un peu de toujours me critiquer ! Sans moi vous seriez déjà entrain de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine; alors FERMEZ LÀ ! **Lui hurla-t-elle dessus, d'une voix aiguë mais puissante, clôturant instantanément le débat sous les yeux ébahis des Avengers.

**- Espèce de petite garce...**, s'étrangla Loki sans chercher à en rajouter une couche, au plus grand étonnement de son frère qui le regardait de plus en plus étrangement.

Il faisait tout pour l'ignorer, ses yeux bleus braqués sur Kathe, qui grimpa lentement mais sûrement la portière. Il tenta de deviner un parcours possible afin de la faire descendre, sans trop de casse. Mais, au bout de quelque secondes de recherche, il dû s'avouer que la seule solution pour elle était justement celle qu'elle détestait le plus.

**- Kathe ! **L'appela-t-il alors vivement.

**- Quoi ?!** Cracha durement l'intéressée, s'attendant à recevoir une nouvelle insultes suivi d'arguments très concret sur l'idiotie de ses actes.

**- Il faut que tu saute ! **Lança-t-il sans détour, ses yeux vifs réussissant parfaitement à distinguer la soudaine raideur qui pris les membres de la jeune femme.

**- Je vous ait déjà expliquer que les humains n'avait pas pour habitude de sauter dans le vide ! Alors votre putain d'idée vous pouvez vous la m... ! **Commença-t-elle avant qu'un grondement violent ne surgisse, tout d'un coup, du niveau supérieur, faisant trembler le 4x4.

Elle poussa un nouveau cris de surprise, suivit d'un «** Putain !**», rageur, alors qu'elle perdait une fois de plus l'équilibre. S'accrochant comme elle le pouvait à la portière, elle sentit le véhicule penché dangereusement dans le vide, les gravas recommençant à glisser du plafond. Tout menaçait de s'écrouler en moins d'une seconde et Kathe entendit les exclamations de certains des Avengers.

**- Dépêche toi ! **Lançait Captain America.

**- Attention !** La prévenait Bruce Banner, son cœur ratant un battement de voir cette gamine glisser un peu plus de la portière et se retrouver une nouvelle fois suspendue dans le vide.

Thor se contentait de pousser un râle de dépit, frustré au possible de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Seul Fury ne lâchait pas Loki du regard, plissant son front alors qu'il l'observait se contracter et souffler un « **saute**», féroce et profond, semblant donner un ordre direct à la jeune femme. Et, à sa plus grande surprise, cette dernière poussa un petit cris de douleur avant de lâcher prise d'un coup.

Kathe n'arrivait pas à le croire. « _Ce rustre à utilisé la marque !_» S'insurgea-t-elle, tout en se préparant à entrer douloureusement en contact avec le sol. Pourtant, dans l'étonnement générale, elle retomba souplement sur ses pieds, ses jambes pliant légèrement sous son poids avant qu'elle ne reprenne une position parfaitement droite et stable, au milieu des gravas. Le deuxième petit miracle fut que les prisonnier n'aient pas été ensevelis sous les énormes blocs de béton tombés du plafond, étant bien incapables de sortir du cercle sans souffrir atrocement.

Enfin arrivée au même niveau qu'eux, Kathe lança un regard meurtrier à Loki tout en ouvrant vivement la bouche pour l'insulter copieusement. Elle préparait déjà mentalement tout son discours haineux, envers la marque, mais se retrouva subitement coupé dans son élans par un nouveau grondement démoniaque, le plafond recommençant à s'effondrer.

**- Bouge ! **Lui cria alors le Dieu du Chaos, plus rapide que les autres à la prévenir du danger, voyant bien qu'elle était trop lente à la détente.

« _Cache toi ! Vite!_ » Lança en même temps la Relique.

Kathe ne put que grimacer sous la pression de ces deux là, poussant sur son corps pour la faire bouger. Loki utilisant la marque et la Relique envoyant sa volonté à travers ses membres pour la forcer à bondir en avant. La sensation était extrêmement désagréable, tout son corps bougeant contre sa volonté. N'ayant absolument pas le choix, elle se vit faire une roulade parfaite en avant, se jetant par dessus un énorme bloc de béton en retombant souplement de l'autre côté, se glissant comme une sourie entre la pierre, ses pieds foulant silencieusement l'épaisse couche de verre brisé qui s'étalait sur le sol. La lueur de la Relique s'éteignit enfin, laissant le niveau retrouver son éclairage artificiel, beaucoup moins vif et jusque là occulter par la puissance du bijou. Le soudain changement aveugla légèrement la jeune femme, qui papillonna des yeux, un point lumineux collé à sa rétine comme si elle c'était amusée à regarder le soleil en face pendant plusieurs secondes. Cachée derrière plusieurs gros bloc de béton, elle se fit la plus discrète possible alors qu'elle entendait distinctement le plafond finir de s'écrouler une bonne fois pour toute, le Démon débarquant au milieu des armoires en verre complètement brisées dans un hurlement de rage.

**- Qu'elle soit dépecée vivante ! Sale petite traînée ! **Cracha-t-il d'une voix rauque, hargneuse et à bout. **Où te cache tu ?! Serais-tu trop lâche pour te montrer ?! Cesse donc de te cacher derrière ton aura de protection et viens te battre !**

Kathe entendit un ricanement narquois s'élever dans l'air et elle-même ne put retenir un petit sourire dessiner le coin de ses lèvres, tout en imaginant Loki faire la même chose.

**- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Ce n'est qu'une femme. Bien sûr qu'elle à peur de toi, ta face immonde ferait fuir n'importe qui**, lança-t-il d'une voix traînante, son sourire s'élargissant à mesure que les yeux du Démons se plissait de colère.

Son immense silhouette de fumé noire sembla s'agrandir sous la colère, les Avengers devinant le corps de leur ami caché dans l'ombre aux yeux de feu tandis que son souffle réchauffait l'atmosphère à une vitesse impressionnante. Il y eut un léger mouvement, et tous sursautèrent légèrement, s'attendant à voir apparaître la jeune femme. Seulement ce fut l'agent Romanoff qui apparut, de la poussière plein les cheveux, plusieurs profondes éraflures parcourant son visage. Ses yeux, toujours d'un noir intense, inspectèrent les alentours avant de commencer à se rapprocher lentement vers son maître. Elle était la seule survivante de l'effondrement de la base. Les autres agents possédés, partis à la poursuite de l'intruse, s'étant fait aspirer lors de l'éclatement des niveaux sous-vide. Elle ne devait sa survie qu'à ses très bon réflexe et à un rien de chance.

Les Avengers l'inspectèrent une seconde mais, voyant qu'elle était toujours possédée, il fixèrent à nouveau leur attention sur le Démon. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel seul le Démon resta totalement fixé sur l'agent qui avançait dans leur direction. Loki tiqua le premier, son instinct lui soufflant qu'il venait peut-être de faire une erreur. Il en fut totalement convaincu lorsque le Démon ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler, la vapeur ténébreuse s'ouvrant sur une crevasse emplit de lave et crachant un air bouillant.

**- Ce n'est qu'une femme...**, répéta-t-il d'une façon particulièrement menaçante.

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Loki regretta réellement de ne pas avoir gardé sa langue dans sa poche. Il avait déjà une petite idée de ce que le Démon préparait - entre esprit malsain c'était facile de se comprendre- et il imaginait déjà la réaction disproportionnée de sa compagne de route et de l'action stupide qui en résulterait.

**- Toi ! Viens ici ! **Lança vivement le Démon à l'agent Romanoff, celle-ci obéissant tranquillement, totalement impassible.

Elle se plaça face à lui et les Avengers sursautèrent d'appréhension lorsqu'il posa une main sur sa poitrine et qu'elle se mit à se tortiller, comme prise de douleur. Il y eut ensuite un cris horrible, les prisonniers, totalement impuissant, ne pouvant que regarder le Démon extraire une boule de fumée noire de son corps avant qu'il ne la lâche, la laissant s'effondrer au sol, à bout de souffle.

**- Natasha**, murmura alors Fury, au moment où elle relevait difficilement la tête pour les regarder, ses yeux bleus se distinguant parfaitement entre quelques mèches de cheveux roux.

L'agent Romanoff était de nouveau libre d'esprit.

Kathe avait put voir la rousse passer à côté de sa cachette et elle n'eut aucun mal à faire le rapprochement avec le cris terrible qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais le pire n'avait pas l'air de s'être encore produit et elle sentit une nausée affreuse lui monter à la gorge tandis que le Démon commençait à lentement détailler les horreurs qu'il comptait infliger à la femme.

Les hommes présent étaient tous crispés par la rage et l'angoisse. L'équipe des héros s'affolant pour la sécurité de leur équipière pendant que Loki serrait les dents en priant pour que Kathe ne fasse pas une énorme bêtise. Comme, par exemple, venir en aide à l'agent Romanoff. Cette dernière tenta d'écarter les mains du Démon qui la palpaient de plus en plus durement tout en poussant des jurons acharnés. Le Dieu du Chaos éprouvait une certaine pitié pour elle, ne supportant pas l'idée que Kathe puisse elle aussi passer par là. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il gardait une certaine rancœur envers elle et il connaissait assez son histoire pour ne pas la prendre totalement en pitié, elle et sa condition féminine. L'agent du Shield, bien qu'une femme, avait décidé de son plein gré d'être une guerrière, elle connaissait les risques. Kathe n'était rien de moins qu'une gamine, crétine, et sans cervelle, absolument pas consciente des risques énormes qu'elle avait déjà prit pour arriver jusqu'ici. Pas question que la rouquine l'empêche de sortir vivante de là ! S'il devait choisir entre ces deux là, c'est Romanoff qu'il jetterait dans les flammes. Sans aucune hésitation.

Natasha avait beau tenter de se dégager du Démon, rien n'y faisait. Il la gardait plaqué au sol, l'écrasant de plus en plus de son poids tout en la brûlant affreusement là où sa peau entrait en contacte avec son ombre.

**- Lâche moi, ordure !** Cria Romanoff en tentant de le faire reculer.

**- Quelle énergie !** S'amusa cruellement le Démon, dans un rire sinistre.** Laisse moi donc te montrer ta récompense pour tes loyaux service, femme. Je vais me faire une joie de te combler jusqu'à t'arracher la peau des os**, ricana-t-il-il encore, faisant frissonner l'agent de dégoût et d'angoisse.

Elle commençait à sérieusement désespérer, la brûlure du Démon sur elle étant de plus en plus insupportable, ses bras incapables de repousser le corps qui s'écrasait de plus en plus sur elle, une main sournoise cherchant à se glisser entre ses jambes.

C'est alors qu'une pierre jaillit de nul part et alla frapper le Démon en pleine tête, le stoppant net au dessus de sa victime. La pierre rebondit simplement sur lui, le laissant surpris, ayant presque oublié qu'il y avait une autre femelle dans les parages. Autrement plus importante que celle qu'il tenait durement.

À plusieurs mètres de là, Kathe était sortit de sa cachette pour se saisir de la première pierre venue et la balancer de toute ses forces vers le Démons. La Relique l'avait aidé à y mettre suffisamment de puissance pour qu'il se retrouve déstabilisé, tout en lui assurant une trajectoire parfaite.

**- Lâche là, connard ! **Ordonna durement la jeune femme, se tenant bien droite devant le sourire moqueur du Démon, absolument pas impressionnée.

La Relique s'inquiétait légèrement de la tournure des événements. Pourtant, elle était fière, ne supportant pas plus que Kathe l'idée de laisser cette femme subir l'horreur sans bouger le moindre petit doigts pour lui venir en aide. C'était un piège, elles le savaient toutes les deux. Mais tant pis, il fallait qu'elles agissent.

Kathe nota la mine lasse de Loki, leur regard se croisant une seconde avant qu'il ne se claque le front dans une main, l'autre appuyé sur sa hanche dans une position blasé et à peine étonné de la voir surgir comme une furie au milieu des gravas. Elle eut un peu de mal à ne pas laisser un nouveau petit sourire étirer ses lèvres, voyant à quel point son compagnon de route la connaissait par cœur, restant presque impassible alors que les autres hommes ouvraient grands la bouche, incapable de croire qu'un petit bout de femme pareille puisse se jeter comme ça dans la bataille. C'était étrange de constater qu'il la connaissait au poings de savoir qu'elle pouvait être un danger pour elle-même. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas sa réaction suicidaire face au piège du Démon qui le blasait, mais bien cette manie qu'elle avait de toujours mettre sa vie de côté pour aller sauver n'importe qui.

L'agent coincée sous le Démon la regarda avec de grands yeux, étonné de voir la jeune femme lui venir en aide. Elle se souvenait d'absolument tout. Ce qu'elle avait fait était gravé dans son esprit comme un souvenir légèrement flou et elle savait que Katherine Crowford était dans les parages. Mais de là à la voir surgir pour la sauver, malgré le déséquilibre évident des forces, était une surprise qui la scotcha un moment sur place.

Kathe voyait bien qu'ils étaient tous surpris, à l'exception de Loki, et, encore une fois, elle se retint difficilement de sourire d'amusement.

« _Ce n'est pas le moment de s'amuser, Kathe._» La sermonna gentiment la Relique, son ironie ne servant qu'à caché son propre amusement fasse aux réactions de la porteuse qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à celles d'un certain Dieu dont elle était totalement dépendante.

Elle ne répondit rien, préférant ne rien montrer de son contact avec le bijou magique devant tout ces gens qui gardaient leur regard braqués sur elle. Et elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que le Démon s'éloignait enfin de sa victime pour se rapprocher lentement d'elle, ses yeux de feu plus menaçant que jamais. Romanoff se relevait vivement et s'apprêtait déjà à dégainer son arme pour tirer dans le dos du Démon, espérant l'abattre avant qu'il ne s'approche trop près de la jeune femme, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Kathe refusait de montrer sa peur à cette chose démoniaque qui avançait inexorablement vers elle.

Seulement Natasha ne put finir son mouvement, ne pouvant même pas lâcher le cris de surprise qui voulut sortir de sa bouche alors qu'une main chaude se posait sur ses lèvres. Elle se tortilla un peu, sentant la force d'un homme la maintenir immobile sans pour autant chercher à lui faire du mal. Ce n'est quand rencontrant enfin les yeux bleu de son coéquipier qu'elle cessa tout mouvement, laissant son corps couler contre le siens, un soupir de soulagement passant ses lèvres alors qu'il les libérait.

**- Clint**, souffla-t-elle, se laissant traîner légèrement à l'écart.

Elle entendit à nouveau la voix grave du Démon s'élever dans tout le niveau, s'adressant à la jeune femme et la menaçant à son tour des pires souffrances. Et, par réflexe, elle tenta à nouveau de sortir son arme de son étuis.

**- C'est inutile**, murmura Barton à son oreille.** On ne peut pas le tuer aussi facilement, crois-moi**, ajouta-t-il en continuant de s'éloigner, leur autre équipiers gardant le silence sur leur présence pour ne pas que le Démon les repères bêtement.

Si au moins deux des leurs pouvaient s'enfuir, ce serait déjà un petit miracle. Pour le moment c'était tous ce qui comptait et, même s'ils s'inquiétaient tous terriblement pour la jeune femme, seul Loki regrettait amèrement de voir la place des deux femmes changer. Romanoff se retrouvant en sécurité tandis que Kathe se retrouvait au centre de l'attention.

**- Très jolie**, susurrait le Démon, d'une voix qui se voulut aguicheuse mais qui donna la nausée à la jeune femme.** Si tu es gentille, je suis sûr qu'on pourra s'entendre... Même si je n'ai rien contre une petite bagarre sanglante avant de te violer. C'est dommage... te faire sortir de ta cachette était presque trop facile.**

« _Cause toujours tu m'intéresse._» Voulu lui lancer la jeune femme, mais elle était incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle était bloquée, cherchant à forcer de toutes ses forces sur ses membres pour bouger ou seulement tenter de pousser un cris. En vain. Elle était sous enchantement, ses yeux perdus dans ceux du Démons, hypnotisée par les flammes qui y dansaient à l'infinie, son esprit se déconnectant peu à peu de la réalité. La sensation lui était légèrement familière, ayant déjà perdu toute notion d'espace et de temps dans la contemplation d'un feu, les flammes virevoltant sans fin dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Mais cette fois c'était milles fois plus fort. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour se sortir de cette vision, ses pensées se perdant complètement dans le néant derrière les flammes.

Le rire gras du Démon s'éleva dans les airs mais Kathe ne l'entendit pas, noyée dans le sort hypnotique qu'il lui avait lancé. Il aurait aimé toiser le Dieu du Chaos pour voir son air terrifié -ça aurait été tellement jouissif !_ mais il ne pouvait pas rompre le contact visuel, sous peine de perdre son contrôle sur l'humaine.

Alors, la gardant immobile, les yeux dans les yeux, il continua de se rapprocher lentement.

**- Quand j'en aurait fini avec toi, tu ne sera plus qu'un petite chose misérable, bonne à jeter aux ordures**, murmura-t-il, se délectant des souffles angoissés dans son dos, imaginant facilement la face défigurer de Loki. Il adorait faire le mal, mais c'était encore meilleur quand il avait la chance d'avoir un publique terrifié.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il n'eut qu'à tendre la main vers elle pour la saisir à la gorge sans qu'elle ne cherche un seul instant à se défendre, totalement immobile, le yeux fixés aux siens. Et il la souleva, lentement, ses doigts se crispant durement autour de son cou en la faisant haleter. Il n'allait certainement pas l'étrangler - ne voulant pas que ce soit aussi rapide et indolore-, mais ça lui plaisait de la voir comme ça, les pieds battant doucement l'air alors que son corps attrapait de lui même son bras pour tenter de se dégager. Il reconnaissait bien là le pouvoir de la Relique, l'objet poussant le corps du porteur à agir selon ses besoins, poussant sur son sort d'hypnose pour libérer la jeune femme de son emprise. Mais c'était peine perdu, l'énergie noire ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour se dégager de l'emprise démoniaque. Le faite qu'elle ait réussi à faire bouger l'humaine de cette façon étant déjà un miracle.

Le Démon la souleva encore un peu plus, laissant les prisonniers et les deux agents du Shield cachés avoir une vue parfaite sur le visage de la jeune femme qui restait fixée sur son agresseur, ses lèvres s'ouvrant difficilement pour tenter de reprendre de l'air.

**- Regarde moi.**

Les mots avaient été soufflé d'une façon étrange, Loki usant de ses toutes dernières forces pour pousser sa magie à utiliser la marque. Kathe était obligé de lui obéir, la marque qu'elle portait pouvant forcer sur toute sorte de soumission magique pour qu'elle fasse exactement ce que «lui» attendait d'elle. C'était là la véritable utilité de la marque. Permettre à celui qui avait apposé son nom de garder à jamais saine et sauve la personne choisi. Contre les Démons, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. S'ils ne pouvaient pas les sauver des griffes immondes des êtres démoniaques, lors des guerres millénaires de leur ancêtres, les protecteurs n'hésitaient pas à stopper les battements de leur cœur pour les protéger de la torture. Loki n'en était pas encore là, ne s'en sentant absolument pas capable. Mais il pouvait encore la libérer de l'emprise du Démon et permettre à la Relique d'agir.

Et ça marcha à merveille. Lorsque la douleur à sa cuisse fut insoutenable, Kathe se retrouva happé par les yeux bleus de son compagnon de route, retrouvant la réalité en un éclaire. Mais déjà la Relique passait à l'action, sans même lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, consciente d'avoir eut un long moment d'absence. Kathe sentit le battement de l'énergie noire pulser lourdement dans tout son être et elle crispa plus durement ses mains autour du bras qui continuait de l'étrangler, la peau de son cou lui brûlant affreusement.

Le Démon voyait bien qu'il ne l'avait plus sous son emprise, seulement il resta une seconde de trop immobile, surpris de voir les yeux sombres de la jeune fille s'éclairer d'une lueur bleuté extrêmement vive. Les yeux dans les yeux, Loki resta légèrement impressionné devant l'intensité du pouvoir qui émanait de la jeune femme à cet instant. Il voyait, en même temps que tous, ses yeux éblouir tout l'espace juste avant qu'un raie de lumière puissant ne frappe brutalement le Démon. Il ne put que lâcher le cou de Kathe, se retrouvant projeter à plusieurs mètres tandis qu'elle retrouvait souplement le sol. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur naturelle aussitôt après, la laissant tout aussi chambouler que les autres par ce qui venait de se passer.

«_ Personne ne menace impunément le porteur de la Relique_.» Lâcha le pendentif dans un murmure légèrement terrifiant, avant d'ajouter, plus à l'intention de la jeune femme : «_J'ai bien crut ne jamais renouer le contacte avec ton âme. Rappel moi de remercier le Dieu du Chaos, une fois tout cette histoire terminé._»

**- Heu... Ok**, répondit l'intéressée en toussant légèrement tout en reprenant une respiration normalement rythmée, une main massant sous cou, sa peau brûlée guérissant à vue d'œil.

Elle était consciente d'être passé à «ça» de la catastrophe. Elle aussi remercierait Loki plus tard, se promis-t-elle en plantant une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans les siens. Il semblait très agacé, ses phalanges totalement blanche sous la pression de ses poings serrés, sa mâchoire crispée comme jamais et ses yeux plissés par la colère. Le tout lui donnait une expression qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir. Au delà de la colère, elle ressentait beaucoup d'inquiétude de sa part... Il avait apparemment eut très peur pour elle. Elle pouvait presque le lire dans le bleu limpide de son regard braqué au siens.

Ils furent tout les deux réveillés par le hurlement de douleur et de rage qui s'échappa de la bouche du Démon alors qu'il se dégageait violemment des bloc de béton retombés sur lui sous la violence de l'impact. Il était furieux, l'armure de l'humain, derrière le voile d'ombre, se fissurant dangereusement au niveau du torse, sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer.

« _Kathe ! Là, le marteau !_» Cria subitement la Relique en faisant violemment sursauter la jeune femme.

Elle fouilla une seconde le décor du regard et repéra instantanément le marteau, légèrement enseveli sous quelque gravas, son manche tourné vers elle, comme pour l'inviter à l'attraper rapidement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Kathe qui réagit tout aussi rapidement que le Démon, filant droit sur lui, pour se saisir du marteau qui se trouvait au milieu de leurs trajectoires et que seuls les deux Dieux avaient aperçut.

**- Non ! C'est une perte de temps ! Jamais tu ne pourras le s... !** Commença à s'exclamer le Dieu du Tonnerre, devinant les intentions de l'humaine et convaincu qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à soulever son arme divine.

Jamais personne d'autre que lui n'avait réussi à le brandir. Mais son exclamation mourut au bord de ses lèvres, ses yeux s'écarquillant de stupeur alors qu'il voyait ce petit bout de femme se saisir du manche à deux mains pour le soulever. La vitesse fulgurante du Démon, se jetant sur elle, fut ce qui le trahis. Incapable d'éviter le choc, il se protégea le visage comme il le pût tandis que Kathe le frappait de toute ses forces, la puissance du marteau divin accentuant le pouvoir de l'énergie noire au centuple. Cette fois le Démon se retrouva projeté à plusieurs centaines de mètre, l'impact du marteau résonnant dans tous son être alors qu'il traversait le mur, tout au fond du niveau, le béton s'écroulant tout autour de lui.

Kathe lâcha un cris aiguë lorsque le poids énorme du marteau l'emporta vers l'avant aussitôt après, la faisant dangereusement trébucher jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le repose au sol, dans un bruit sourd qui résonna longuement. Elle tenta de le soulever à nouveau, mais c'était peine perdus. La Relique ne pouvant pas se permettre d'utiliser autant d'énergie pour l'aider. Elle pouvait forcer le marteau à se soumettre à sa volonté, mais il y avait tout de même des limites à sa puissance.L'arme du Dieu Tonnerre étant, elle aussi, un objet mythique très puissant.

**- Non de D... !**, jura la jeune femme, les articulations de ses bras un instant douloureuses d'avoir été tirées violemment par le marteau.

Elle se retrouvait légèrement courbé en avant, les jambes poussant sur le sol, mais elle devait bien se faire une raison: elle ne réussirait pas l'exploit de le soulever une deuxième fois, devinant déjà le petit miracle qu'elle venait de faire. En cherchant son compagnon du regarde, elle se fixa une seconde sur Thor, qui la regardait avec beaucoup de sérieux. Un étrange silence s'était levé, le Démon ne donnant pour le moment aucun signe de vie alors que le bruit, du béton s'écroulant au loin, arrivait encore en échos jusqu'à eux. Personne n'osait prendre la parole, légèrement impressionné par la tournure des événements. Seul Loki affichait un air moins surpris que les autres, une étincelle d'amusement particulièrement perverse illuminant son regard.

Kathe comprit de suite qu'il était ravi de voir son frère se questionner sur son précieux marteau, se délectant de le voir légèrement perdue après qu'une fillette ait réussi à l'utiliser sous son nez. Elle se garda de tout commentaire, se forçant à ne surtout pas croiser les yeux des Avengers et, en quelque secondes, elle réduisit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son compagnon de route, foulant adroitement le sol jonché de gravas et d'éclat de verre. Ses yeux détaillant minutieusement les chaînes qui les entravaient tous, elle ne fit pas attention à la délimitation du cercle magique, voulant seulement s'approcher au plus près du Dieu, en oubliant presque la présence des autres prisonniers à ses côtés.

**- Ne va pas plus loin ! Idiote ! **S'exclama alors Loki dans un sursaut, en tendant une main devant elle, paume ouverte, pour la stopper dans son mouvement.

« _Stop._» Ordonna la Relique, en échos au Dieu, figeant la jambe de la jeune femme avant que son pied ne touche le sol derrière le cercle.

Kathe, comprenant parfaitement de quoi il en retournait, récupéra instantanément sa jambe en s'éloignant de quelque pas. Elle prit alors conscience de la présence d'autre individus, et pas seulement des Avengers enchaînés aux côtés de son compagnon de route. Et elle put deviner le contacte d'une main sur son épaule bien avant que cela ne se produise mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de crier de surprise, en la sentant réellement. Dans un tremblement de surprise elle se retourna vivement. Elle était légèrement sur les nerfs, il fallait l'avouer, et elle s'apprêtait presque à insulté le salaud qui lui foutait une frousse pareille quant elle se figea, muette, devant celui qui lui faisait face. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à faire à un ennemis, Loki et la Relique l'auraient prévenue sinon, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Barton, ses yeux bleu la fixant d'un regard dure qui n'appartenait qu'à lui mais où, pour la première fois, Kathe put y discerner une pointe de douceur. La femme rousse l'accompagnait, se tenant légèrement en retrait, même si elle ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme eut la très nette impression d'être analyser jusqu'au plus petit recoin de son esprit, les yeux de la petite rouquine la transperçant durement comme seul son compagnon de route avait été capable de le faire jusqu'à présent. Ça la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, convaincue que la femme arrivait à lire ses pensées les plus intimes et ses intentions profondes.

**- Décidément, tu es toujours là où il ne faut pas toi**, lui dit alors l'agent Barton, d'un ton légèrement amusé qui surpris grandement la jeune femme.

**Fin chapitre 27**

Bon je sais c'est pas très sympa de finir comme ça mais j'ai préféré couper mon chap en deux pour pouvoir poster rapidement( la deuxième partie du chap ne compte, pour l'instant, que 2 pages...c'est vous dires -_-''')

J'me bouge le cul pour vous pondre la suite pas de panique ! XD

**Je n'abandonne pas !** ( et même si ça arrivait - mais ça n'arrivera pas ! - je serai assez polie pour vous prévenir à un moment ou à un autre. promis)

Bon courage à tous ceux qui se lève à des heures indécentes pour aller bosser et gagner sa croute ! 

à la prochaine !

Karie99loki


End file.
